A Certain Someone
by DannySk
Summary: Porque todos necesitamos de un cierto alguien para hacer algo... y ese eres tú.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme con otra nueva locura, eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Cuando estás por terminar el segundo año de la preparatoria, y tus papás deciden mudarse de la ciudad, nunca puede venir nada bueno.

Mucho menos cuando te mudas del calor abrasante de Arizona, hacia… el fin del mundo.

Anthony se quitó la lluvia que se adhería a su rostro dándole una sensación pegajosa, su cabello haciendo lo propio escurriendo sobre sus ojos mientras miraba el lugar más lúgubre que hubiese visto hasta hoy. Con una vieja pintura anaranjada y unos pasillos que sin duda alguna vez tuvieron mejores tiempos, el Instituto de Forks lograba ese efecto fin-del-mundo como ningún otro. Tanto de la vida, como de la diversión, como del sol. Al parecer en este lado del mundo, el astro ni siquiera alcanzaba a llegar...

—Muévete, obeso.

Anthony fue lanzado hacia adelante, su mochila haciendo lo suyo en dejarlo en ridículo cuando cayó esparciendo sus útiles por no llevarla cerrada. Con un suspiro, se inclinó recogiendo todo con rapidez, no necesitaba más drama muchas gracias, pero al parecer el bullying en este lado del mundo, sería el mismo que en donde el sol amenazaba con carbonizar a todos.

El cobrizo pensaba, estúpidamente, que quizá el calor en Arizona volvía a las personas violentas. Violentas y groseras, quizás el calor era tan fuerte que ponía a los bravucones más rabiosos de lo normal, pero justo ahora, mientras miraba a los que serían sus compañeros burlarse de él apoyados en la entrada del instituto y terminaba de recoger todo, se dijo que el infierno podía ser igual de caliente que frío. Con otro suspiro esta vez más prolongado, reajustó sus gafas y tiró de la camiseta que se había pegado a su cuerpo.

—¿No te gustó la bienvenida, mantecosa?

—Míralo, el pobre tiene pechos, incluso son más grandes que los de tu mamá. —Un coro de burlas y otros abucheos acompañó aquello, Anthony hizo caso omiso a la urgencia de tirar de su camiseta que sentía se había vuelto a pegar a semejantes pechos, y pasó entre ellos, pero claro, las cosas no podían quedarse así—. ¿No vas a llorar, mantecosa?

—¿Es que en Arizona te llamaban de otra manera?, ¿no te gusta ser llamado así? —Un tipo moreno de cabello increíblemente afro lo volvió a empujar—. ¿Qué dices de vaca?, la vaca Masen.

Los insultos no cesaron incluso cuando estuvo sentado en su pupitre, no cesaron con cada cambio de profesor, y tampoco cuando salió a receso, Anthony supo ahí, en ese momento, que este tan solo sería el principio de una hermosa vida llena de toda la mierda que pensó que había dejado atrás. Y mientras caminaba refunfuñado, chapoteando el suelo y esquivando personas hacia el lugar más oscuro que pudiera encontrar en ese maldito colegio, tiró de su camiseta, y no le importó ya ir abriendo su paquete de frituras…

—Hum, verás este es mi lugar.

—¡Mierda! —A Anthony se le resbaló la manzana que llevaba en su otra mano y las frituras casi corren con el mismo destino cuando dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Tú eres el chico nuevo —murmuró la voz, antes de reírse y que el sonido, aunque corto y bajo, fuera increíblemente dulce a sus oídos—. Supongo que no sabes que este es mi lugar.

—No sabía que los lugares llenos de agua, aislados y oscuros fueran los preferidos de las chicas en Forks, mis disculpas. —Ella se puso de pie, sacudiendo su enorme abrigo, saliendo entonces del rincón oscuro que no dejaba que pudiera verla con claridad.

—De las chicas de mi clase, sí.

Tenía el cabello largo, y todo rizado hasta más allá de los codos, era bajita, si mucho le llegaría al hombro, sus ojos eran tan grandes y cafés que desviaban toda la atención directa hacia su afilado rostro, era tan pálida y delgada, tan contrastante con alguien como él, que podía escuchar el coro de risas y malos chistes si los encontraran en este preciso momento.

—¿Qué clase de chica eres? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Una rezagada.

—¿Por qué? —La chica volvió a reírse.

—¿Es que no es obvio?, todos en Forks son un montón de imbéciles, ya deberías saberlo. Has tenido toda la mañana para comprobarlo por ti mismo. —Anthony suspiró, tomando su manzana del suelo, la miró solo un momento, antes de limpiarla en su abrigo y darle una mordida.

—No pueden hacerme nada, soy a prueba de insultos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó perpleja, fue su turno esta vez para encogerse de hombros.

—Fácil, he crecido recibiendo la cantidad exacta de insultos por mi sobrepeso, desde los más obvios hasta los más ingeniosos, así que un día decidí que ya no me importaba. —Ella parpadeó.

—Conque sí.

—Sí, simplemente ignóralos. —Ella sonrió antes de mordisquearse el labio.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil. —Anthony tiró de su camiseta, en ese hábito para que no se pegara a su cuerpo.

—No voy a dejar de comer lo que quiero, solo porque a un montón de escuálidos no les parece.

—Bueno, chico nuevo, quizás entonces podamos ser amigos —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado para ti —aseguró Anthony, sintiéndose incómodo pese a haber profesado que no le importaban más los insultos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —suspiró apuntando con un gesto de manos entre la distancia que los separaba—. Oficialmente parecemos un diez. —Ella lo miró un segundo, antes de romper en una sonora carcajada que lo estremeció de arriba abajo.

Sus ojos incluso se arrugaron un poco y su semblante oscuro e insípido, de pronto adquirió color y vida. Ella era muy hermosa, aunque estuviera cubierta hasta los pies, o aunque su cabello fuera un desastre de rizos sin sentido. El sonido de la alarma que indicaba el término del receso sonó, rompiendo la extraña burbuja en la que se habían sumido.

—Tengo que volver a mi clase.

—No te vi en el salón —comentó Anthony. Ella se acercó con las manos tras su espalda, antes de sorprenderlo al ponerse de puntitas y acercarse a su oreja.

—Eso es porque voy un año más adelante que tú. Te veré por ahí, chico nuevo.

Y con eso se fue caminando por el lado contrario por el que él había venido. La sonrisa había abandonado su rostro, sus ojos fueron clavados en el suelo todo el tiempo hasta que la perdió de vista. Anthony terminó rápidamente con su manzana y volvió a clases, donde nada lo divertía menos que escuchar historia. Él era más bien del tipo práctico, matemáticas, física… todo lo que tuviera que ver con números sería siempre bien recibido. Así que tres horas después y con un enorme bostezo, se encontró caminando a casa. A petición de Edward.

Sus papás podían estar nadando prácticamente en dinero, pero su padre se había empeñado en obligarlo a regresar caminando a casa, y fue muy claro diciéndole que no lo hacía como método para ponerlo a dieta, como Anthony le planteó en un arrebato de furia, Edward alegaba que las cosas se tenían que ganar, y en un futuro, él incluso estaría comprándole un automóvil para trasladarse por el pequeño pueblo, e incluso para ir a la Universidad a Seattle.

—¡Deberías trotar, vaca! Así nunca vas adelgazar —gritó uno de los tres chicos que al parecer serían sus verdugos, cuando Anthony levantó la vista, vio con horror el automóvil dirigirse hacia él y apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, el lodo salpicándole los zapatos cuando frenaron a su lado.

—¿Es que nunca vas a defenderte, mantecosa? —Anthony apretó los labios, nop. Nunca iba a defenderse, nunca lo había hecho de todos modos.

—Bueno, ya que a vaca Masen le comieron la lengua los ratones, supongo que no hay problema si lo salpicamos un poco.

Y antes de que Anthony pudiera siquiera cubrirse o intentar salirse del camino, el tipo que manejaba puso el freno de mano y pisó el acelerador. Las llantas chirriaron con el agua y lodo acumulado, salpicándolo por completo, dejándolo prácticamente ahogándose en lodo y suciedad.

—¡Nos veremos mañana, mantecosa!

* * *

 **Chicas después de una sequía medio intensa en mi cabeza, hoy vengo a traerles otra historia que espero les guste y me acompañen leyendo, ¿qué dicen, le dan una oportunidad?**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme con las correcciones y más las de último minuto!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Por qué últimamente llevas ese jodido abrigo?

Bella se estremeció cuando le sujetaron la mano. Aro Vulturi, el nuevo novio en turno de su mamá, podía ser igual de retorcido que de asqueroso. Desde que Charlie falleció en el cumplimiento de su deber cuando intentó detener a un asaltante, Renée le había buscado un sustituto como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando en realidad no era necesario. Al menos no para Bella, y no después de que Phil hubiera dejado también ya muestras del mal compañero que podía ser.

—H-Hace bastante frío, señor —dijo intentando liberarse.

—Afuera.

—A-Adentro también. —Aro deslizó de forma trémula el pulgar por la parte trasera de su muñeca, una sonrisa maliciosa abriéndose paso en sus labios.

—Bella, Bella, ¿me quieres ocultar algo, princesa?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Sabes que a tu mamá le molesta cuando no te portas como mi princesa, ¿no te vas a sentar en el regazo de papi a darme de cenar? —Bella apretó los labios conteniendo el asco.

—Tú no… ¡no eres mi padre! —La fuerza que Aro empleó esta vez al tirar de su mano, la hizo jadear.

—¿Escuché bien, princesa?, porque me pareció entender que dijiste que no soy tu padre. —Otro tirón hasta obligarla a sentarse sobre él—. ¿Serías tan amable de repetir lo que dijiste? —Bella se congeló presa de sus oscuros ojos y la maldad en ellos.

—Lo siento, s-señor.

—No quiero que me llames señor, ¿qué te he dicho, Bella? —preguntó con una extraña voz pasiva mientras le daba un apretón a su cadera, la caricia íntima le erizó la piel.

—Por favor, suélteme —susurró con la voz ronca, su garganta ahora cerrada le prohibía hablar con claridad, su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse de miedo.

—Dime lo que quiero escuchar.

—Por favor…

—¡Dímelo, con una mierda! —Su aliento a café y cigarrillos le revolvió el estómago.

—Suélteme... p-por favor…

Los ojos de Aro ardieron ante lo que sin duda llamaría el peor acto de insolencia, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás con esto. Él no era su padre ni ella su princesa, y no toleraría más todos esos manoseos que estaban dando paso a algo como lo que había intentado semanas atrás. Nada bueno podía resultar de ella sentándose en las piernas de un tipo como él, Aro sujetó su rostro con violencia robándole un chillido al obligarla a encararlo y justo cuando cerró los ojos temiéndose que esta vez consumara lo que ya había empezado, Bella escuchó el sonido más maravilloso de ese día, llantas chirriando fuera de su casa, y después, el estallido que produjo el sonido de huevos estrellándose contra las ventanas.

—¡Hijos de puta! —gritó Aro empujándola fuera de su regazo, para salir proyectado directo a la puerta, donde las risas y un montón de movimiento podía escucharse; Bella no se detuvo a esperar otra cosa mientras se ponía de pie a toda prisa y trastabillaba hacia la puerta del patio para salir de la casa.

 **…**

—Cariño, ¿seguro que te caíste? —preguntó Elizabeth, sus facciones ensombrecidas con un ceño profundo entre sus ojos verdes—. Porque esto es demasiado lodo, corazón.

Anthony asintió mientras tiraba de su camiseta adherida a su enorme barriga.

—Es la verdad, mamá, en este pueblo todo es fango y lluvia, y charcos y… de verdad nunca creí que diría esto, pero lo odio más que a Arizona. —Elizabeth jadeó, disparando una mirada confusa en su dirección por lo que se apresuró a rectificarse—. Solo fue un día terrible, mamá, ¿puedes por favor dejarme tranquilo para que pueda asearme?

—Prométeme que esto no te lo hizo nadie más —exigió, su tono severo. El cobrizo rodó exageradamente los ojos restándole importancia.

—Por Dios, mamá, no puedes estar todo el tiempo sobreprotegiéndome, además, ¿crees de verdad que me darían esta clase de bienvenida los pueblerinos? La verdad es que además de preguntarme cómo es Arizona, y decirme que soy demasiado pálido a pesar de venir del desierto, no hicieron otra cosa. —Su sonrisa estuvo de regreso, aunque todavía parecía cuidadosa mientras le entregaba sus gafas ahora libres de todo lodo.

—Bien, cariño, entonces deja tu ropa sucia en la lavandería, haré milagros, ya lo verás. Y… si estás teniendo problemas, sabes que estoy para ti, ¿verdad? No lo dudes nunca.

Anthony asintió con una tensa sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y arrastrar los pies hacia su alcoba, las lágrimas en sus ojos ahora se acumulaban como vergonzosas humillaciones que apenas y pudo contener en cuanto entró a su refugio. No sería la primera vez que llorara como alguna especie de fracasado o marica, tampoco sería la última, estaba seguro, pero cansado. Muy cansado de tener que soportar las humillaciones que recibía diariamente y a lo largo de toda su vida no importaba el lugar del mundo. Así que para controlarse, acudió sin pensarlo a su cajón de emergencias, donde sacó un par de pastelillos y chocolates, antes de dejarse caer en el frío suelo de su habitación, donde el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteaba contra los ventanales; pensó que nada era mejor que el dulce para situaciones tan condenadamente amargas.

 **…**

Sus nalgas dolían como unas hijas de perra, pero Bella no iba a cambiar la postura ni el lugar aunque la corrieran.

En los límites de Forks, había una pequeña cabaña abandonada con vista a un hermoso lago cubierto, en el verano, de colorida naturaleza, era el lugar más pacífico y alejado de toda la mierda que vivía en casa. Así que aunque entumida, con los dientes castañeando y empapada, la castaña continuó mirando como la lluvia caía sobre aquel pequeño paraíso, hasta que el poco sol que iluminaba el lugar se perdió por el horizonte, no dejándole otro remedio que volver a casa… si es que así podía llamársele a ese lugar.

Aunque no, nunca volvería a ser su casa mientras Aro estuviera viviendo ahí, o cualquier otro hombre para el caso, Renée parecía tener un imán para los hombres de ese tipo, era como si los olfateara o algo, porque de una u otra manera acababa con otro sino igual, peor. La joven detestaba lo que ese imbécil intentaba hacerle cada día, pero a su vez, el terror la paralizaba cuando estaba a su alrededor. Con un suspiro entrecortado, Bella se puso de pie volviendo a su vieja Chevrolet que la esperaba en la orilla de la carretera, dando un par de tumbos por culpa de sus dos pies izquierdos y con la ayuda del suelo empapado, el recorrido de pronto parecía un tormento.

—Siempre me he preguntado a qué exactamente vienes hasta este lugar.

Bella se detuvo en seco al ver la enorme silueta de James. Él estaba sentado en la tapa de la Chevrolet, esperándola bajo la lluvia como si esta no lo importunara en lo absoluto, enormes gotas resbalaban por su cabello rubio, cayendo sobre sus vaqueros. Su compañero de clases era el típico chico popular y estrella del instituto, con una complexión grande y desarrollada a diferencia de la mayoría de los pueblerinos, James lograba intimidar a cualquiera.

—Solo salí a caminar.

—Podías ir a Olympic.

—Me gusta aquí. —James sonrió mirándola con atención, sus ojos deteniéndose en sus _Converse_ sucios, ascendiendo por el abrigo que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo.

—A mí me gustas tú —comentó saltando hábilmente de la caja, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

Bella se tensó, llevándose las manos al pecho antes de retroceder un paso. La sonrisa de James pasó de ser la de un simple chico guapo del colegio, a un depredador consumado. El árbol que sintió contra su espalda, le indicó a la castaña que sus opciones en realidad se habían agotado.

—¿Por qué el abrigo? —La joven tan solo se encogió de hombros, decirle que para cubrirse de enfermos como él, no parecía oportuno—. Mmm —tarareó deteniéndose a un paso de distancia—, me gustan más esas camisetas negras adheridas al cuerpo que sé que llevas debajo.

—James… por favor, yo no… no quisiera que…

—¿Cuándo me ha interesado lo que tú quieres?

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Bella, antes de que apretara las manos en apretados puños.

—Al menos no aquí —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Pensé que te gustaba el bosque —canturreó James ladeando la cabeza mientras la miraba, como si de pronto no la comprendiera.

—Hace frío.

—En tu camioneta entonces. —James estiró la mano hacia ella.

Y aunque era solo una mano, Bella podía jurar que era como una enorme garra. Como garras del horrible monstruo que era James, tras esa fachada de niño bueno y esos ojos azules como el cielo, se escondía un pequeño retorcido que no debería estar libre, alguien que a menos de que tuviera camisa de fuerza y una puerta blindada entre ellos, nunca debería ser visto por nadie.

Y sin embargo, estiró la mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, por aquí estoy de vuelta con actualización, las cosas se están poniendo turbias, ¿no?, ¿ustedes que piensan?**  
 **Gracias por su enorme recibimiento, y seguirme con cada historia.**

 **A las chicas que comentaron** : **rosy canul** , hola nena, un gusto saludarte! Todos los inicios que hago siempre son confusos, jaja pero prometo que tiene un porqué, ya lo irán descubriendo. **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras! Yo también los odio y como a nada a los tipos que hacen bullying, **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola cariño no te preocupes y muchas gracias por aparecerte cuando puedas, así que por aquí iré dejando esta historia, espero te guste, un abrazo! **kaja0507,** gracias a ti nena, un gusto estar de vuelta trayendo mis historias espero que te vaya gustando, un abrazo! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, no afortunadamente no desaparezco por meses y nos vamos a llevar rapidito esta historia, saludos!, **Tata XOXO,** hola hola nena, los que lo insultan son varios pero el principal es James, ya aprenderás a odiarlo, jeje, **jupy,** hola nena, claro que no debe ser así al gente pero desgraciadamente lo son, ya veremos como maneja Edward esto. **floriponcio,** hola cariño muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, yo también creo que vamos a sufrir con Anthony, **cavendano13,** hola cariño, cuando digo Edward, efectivamente me refiero a el papá de Anthony, es que en esta historia, él tiene a sus papás con vida y no es adoptado ni nada, sé lo que es el bullying por sobrepeso ya que lo he vivido con mi esposo, es terrible y una falta de respeto para quien lo padece, lamentablemente hay mucha gente horrible que no lo entiende, **Andy,** muchas gracias por la oportunidad, cariño, un abrazo!, **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, espero este cap también te haya gustado, **SoledadCullen,** hola cariño, si olvídate detesto a las personas tan idiotas como James, pero como dices tu, desgraciadamente abundan, de momento le diremos a Edward Anthony, dame tiempo para explicarte el porqué ;) saludos! **carolaaproboste. v,** hola, muchas gracias por siempre recibirme con lindas palabras, y bueno contestando a tu pregunta la chica que conoció es Bella. **roxy Sanchez,** hola hola nena, si así como describiste es exactamente la relación con Edward papá y Anthony como hijo, jeje al rato te acostumbras, te cuento que Bella también tiene un montón de problemas, ya se los iré mostrando, saludos cariño! **bbluelilas,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero que te haya gustado este cap también, **EmmaBe,** jajaja me he reído un montón con que leerías hasta mi lista del mandado, muchísimas gracias eres un amor!, espero este capi también te haya gustado, **Pili,** hola nena gracias por apoyarme comentando, la verdad no se cuanto durará la historia porque voy escribiendo al día, espero te guste, **tulgarita,** a ti, muchas gracias por comentar!, espero este capi te haya gustado también, **supattinsondecullen,** ajajaj ay cariño me sigo riendo de lo que dijiste de las hemorroides, seguramente es por eso que son tan idiotas, espero este cap también te haya gustado, un abrazo! **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias nena por seguir por aquí apoyando mis historias, espero te vaya gustando, **lidia,** hola muchas gracias por la bienvenida, espero te guste también este capi, **Cary,** hola nena **d** esgraciadamente hay un montón de patanes por ahí, esperemos Anthony sobrelleve esto, **patymdn,** hola cariño efectivamente, nadie se merece ese tipo de bullying pero desgraciadamente hay muchos patanes por ahí, ahora nos toca sufrir con Anthony, **injoa,** hola cariño, espero que te siga gustando la historia, va hacer complicada! **Gloria,** hola hola nena, también estoy muy contenta por estar de vuelta, y sé que este primer capi es duro, pero no será el único así, nos tocará sufrir con Anthony, gracias por seguir por aquí!, **LuAnKa,** muchas gracias nena!, **anelise,** hola cariño gracias por comentar, espero te siga gustando, **Yani** mil gracias por los consejos y por el ánimo, realmente lo necesitaba.

 **¿Qué les pareció, me dicen? Nos leemos el lunes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre gracias mil por el beteo y las charlas más que nocturnas y más que confidenciales jaja un abraxxo ya contando los días ;)

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony se quitó la séptima camiseta justo antes de darse por vencido.

Y luego se quedó ahí, con el torso desnudo y un hueco en el pecho. Cualquier prenda se le adhería al cuerpo de la misma manera, no importaba cuánto intentara engañarse. Y aunque parte de sí mismo estaba avergonzada de su descuido físico y cansada de las burlas, la otra parte, la más fuerte, trepidaba por su estómago revolviéndole las entrañas en ansiedad, pensar en dejar la comida de pronto le provocaba jaqueca, malhumor instantáneo. Así que de nuevo ganó la conformidad, simplemente no importaba cómo lo vieran los demás, o cómo de enorme se viera su cuello o su papada, él estaba más allá de esos insultos, así que se vistió de una buena vez y se apresuró al instituto.

Llegar temprano tenía muchas ventajas, no solo no tenía ni un solo reporte o falta, sino que además, se ahorraba un montón de contratiempos, porque por lo general los bravucones llegaban tarde. Y si alguno llegaba a molestarlo, al menos se moderaban frente a los docentes…

—¡Oye! —Claro, la mayoría de las veces. Anthony apresuró el paso, pero no llegó muy lejos para cuando ese rubio de mierda volvió a sujetarlo por el cuello de la camiseta—. Te estoy hablando, mantecosa.

El cobrizo se detuvo, y se volvió a mirarlo, conteniendo el deseo de arrancar sus manos fuera de su camiseta, empujando las gafas por el puente de su nariz.

—¿Por qué siento cierta hostilidad en tu mirada? —canturreó—, ¿no te ha gustado la bienvenida que te dimos?

—Tan solo déjame ir.

—Tan solo déjame ir —lo remedó fingiendo ser un niño llorón, haciendo reír al resto de los borregos a su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero dejarte ir?

El joven apretó los labios. No tenía respuestas para ello, y su cerebro comenzó una loca carrera debatiéndose entre las opciones con menos dolor posible para salir de ésta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, mantecosa? —El rubio tiró de nuevo de su camiseta, obligándolo a ponerse en puntillas. Anthony cerró los ojos esperando el inminente puñetazo...

—James, no por favor.

El sonido fue tan bajo, que si Anthony no hubiera abierto los ojos y la viera ahí parada repentinamente al lado de ellos, jamás hubiera creído que ella hubiese hablado en lo absoluto.

—Déjalo en paz por favor.

—¿Es esto un congreso de raros? —Anthony miró al que preguntó, era otro de los amigos de James que ahora sabía se llamaba Marco.

—¿Qué rayos hace un fenómeno como tú fuera de la cueva? —James la miró como si no pudiera creérselo—. ¿Necesitas algo, rara? —La chispa que brilló en sus ojos azules, puso alerta a Anthony, quien se sacudió de su toque aprovechando que estaba desprevenido.

La chica que había conocido el otro día, pareció aturdida solo un segundo, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo, con el semblante pálido y pareciendo a punto de vomitar, sin decir otra palabra.

—¡Eh!, ¡mantecosa!

El cobrizo no perdió el tiempo, escabulléndose también del lugar como alguna especie de rata, hasta entrar apresuradamente a la biblioteca, donde se sentó en una de las últimas mesas de lectura, tomando un libro al azar. Sus manos temblando, su corazón golpeando con fuerza, y su aliento atascado en la garganta cuando un rubio de cabello extraño se deslizó a su lado.

—Eso estuvo cerca —murmuró quitándose el cabello de los ojos—. Ni siquiera sé cómo rayos Bella se atrevió a rescatar tu culo. —Anthony bajó un poco el libro que no estaba leyendo para ver al entrometido a su lado—. Soy Jasper.

—Que nombre tan horrible.

—Mucho gusto —contestó Jasper con una sonrisa—. Anthony tampoco se queda atrás, es más anticuado que ese libro de Baldor en tus manos, oh espera, es más anticuado que la fundación de la escuela. —El cobrizo se echó a reír, nerviosismo todavía filtrándose en el sonido.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Entonces eso nos hace amigos?, digo, porque Dios sabe que necesito de un raro a mi alrededor, no puedo ser el único por acá.

—No lo sé, un acosador de mierda que se sabe mi nombre y vigila a todos como un fantasma, no es precisamente el prospecto de amigo que tenía en mente —sonrió cuando lo miró fruncir el ceño—. Dios sabe que necesito a alguien más musculoso a mi alrededor.

—¿Eres gay? —Anthony se echó a reír, empujando los lentes por el puente de su nariz.

—Lo dice el tipo de largo cabello rubio sobre los ojos.

—Oye, amigo. —Jasper se quitó el cabello de nuevo—. No te metas con mi estilo ochentero.

El cobrizo sonrió mirando su vestimenta, desde el suéter holgado al igual que los vaqueros, no había nada ochentero ahí, salvo por los Converse.

—Gracias a los cielos no veo que lleves pantalones de cuero, o definitivamente no habría manera de que tuviéramos esta conversación, ya estarías muerto. —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No me interesa lo que los demás piensen… el problema es que algunos joden demasiado. —Anthony se removió incómodo ante su tono.

—Sí… ¿de dónde conoces a la chica?

—¿Te refieres a Bella? —Anthony asintió—. Está en mi clase de biología, es una chica bastante introvertida, por eso me sorprendió que se acercara, y no solo eso, sino que le hablara a James. —Llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su cuello mientras miraba al techo—. Bienvenido a Forks.

—Gracias, nadie me había dado la bienvenida normal. —Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Entonces deja esos libros ahí, necesitamos dar un tour por las tres cuadras de este pueblo, ¿cómo es posible que seamos hijos de puta tan desconsiderados en este lugar? —comentó haciéndolo reír.

 **…**

Los días no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido para Bella.

Como lunática, contaba los días en el calendario. No veía la hora en la que septiembre llegara y con ello su mayoría de edad, para así abandonar Forks de una vez y para siempre. Ajustándose el viejo abrigo de su papá sobre su menudo cuerpo, Bella se aseguró de cubrir por completo la musculosa ajustada negra que llevaba debajo, así como sus vaqueros, antes de abrir la puerta del baño de la escuela, donde había pasado la última media hora vomitando después de su estúpido abrupto por salvar a ese chico nuevo.

Las náuseas que le provocaban los nervios la tenían al borde. Una vez que se enjuagó la boca, se quedó frente al espejo del baño contemplando su reflejo. Era una desconocida incluso para sí misma, sus pómulos ahora estaban demasiado marcados y hacían que su rostro luciera ceniciento bajo el delineador oscuro en sus ojos. Al morirse Charlie se había llevado todo, incluso su versión anterior.

Bella sabía que nunca había encajado con el prototipo normal de chica, donde las rubias abundaban, ella tenía el cabello oscuro; donde todas lucían ropa colorida y ajustada, ella llevaba ropa negra y holgada; en lugar de brazaletes, colgaban pulseras tejidas en sus muñecas; con las uñas negras y el maquillaje oscuro, lograba destacar de otra manera en el instituto. Una no muy agradable. Las chicas rumoreaban cosas y los hombres se inventaban otras tantas, pero nunca eso le importó porque su familia estaba unida, y la querían. Charlie siempre le había dicho que ella era especial, que no necesitaba buscar la aprobación de nadie más que de sí misma, y siendo el jefe de policía, rara vez alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo…

—Zorra. —Bella se congeló mirando a través del espejo la silueta que estaba justo detrás de ella, y que no había escuchado entrar.

—Victoria —murmuró girándose para enfrentarla.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes con James?

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? —balbuceó, con la garganta repentinamente seca.

—Pareces tan retraída y sosa, todo mundo puede tragarse esa mentira menos yo. Te vi con él. James y tú estaban yendo tras las gradas cuando les perdí el rastro, así que deja de jodidamente hacerte la mosca muerta.

Bella palideció, retrocediendo un paso. Ella no podía saberlo. James se lo prometió, no se lo diría a nadie, a ninguno de los dos les convenía eso… comenzó a marearse, como si todo el oxígeno de pronto hubiera sido consumido en el lugar.

—No sé de qué hablas —susurró abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de controlarse.

—¿Te acuestas con él?

—¡No! —gritó automáticamente antes de llevarse las manos a la boca intentando controlar las náuseas que le producía pensar en ello—. ¿C-Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Los chicos de fútbol andan corriendo ese rumor como pólvora y...

—A los hombres les gusta alardear y contar mentiras —la interrumpió—, deberías saber eso a estas alturas, ¿acaso no lo han hecho siempre?

Victoria entrecerró los ojos, y Bella se aseguró de permanecer impasible ante su intenso escrutinio. No podía cometer más errores.

—¿Entonces qué fue eso en el pasillo?

—Él me pidió ayuda con una tarea, al menos podía dejar en paz a ese pobre chico.

—A mí no me pareció eso, la forma íntima en que le hablaste, la forma como te miró… —dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero Bella no iba a permitir que Victoria descubriera nada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —La pelirroja la miró un minuto más antes de asentir.

—Sí, creo que voy a creerte, James nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú. Eres como una rockera fracasada, o bueno, al menos eso eras antes… ahora… —La apuntó con un gesto de mano, antes de reírse—. Bueno, ahora realmente no pareces nada más que una vagabunda.

—Él nunca se fijaría en mí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Definitivamente no —canturreó, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en sus labios.

Bella sabía lo que estaba pensando, alguien tan insípida e insignificante como ella nunca podría gustarle a James. Era lo lógico.

—Ahora, tengo que irme a clases —susurró pasando a su lado, los ojos todo el tiempo en el suelo, asegurándose de que su mentira podía aceptarse fácilmente.

Aunque por dentro, estaba temblando al pensar que se descubriera la verdad.

* * *

 **¿Creen que pronto descubran la relación que Bella tiene con James?**

 **Muchas gracias por unirse a la historia y agregarme a sus favoritos**

 **A las chicas que comentaron:**

 **supattinsondecullen,** hola nena, jaja ese hemorroide va para largo su relación es extraña ya la irás viendo a ver que conclusiones sacas ;) , **saraipineda44,** gracias a ti, a mi me emociona un monton de les vaya gustando, **Diannita Robles,** hola cariño que gusto leerte, pues esta es mi nueva historia, ya sabes que generalmente odio a Aro y lo pongo bien malo, muchas gracias por comentar, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, por lo general la gente que sufre bullying no lo cuenta este es el caso de Bella y Edward, **Vanina Iliana,** gracias a ti por comentar, espero que te siga gustando, **pili,** hola nena, los dos están sufriendo de acoso cada uno en su nivel, este fic va hacer un caso, jaja espero te guste, **carolaaproboste v,** hola cariño Bella lo tiene complicado tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, y sí sufrí bullying en mi adolescencia, las personas pueden ser terribles cuando tienes algo que ellos ven como defecto, gracias por comentar, **kaja0507,** te llamas Karla verdad nena? Para volver a ponerte así aquí, y si como me pusiste en tu comentario esa es la idea, que se apoyen el uno al otro, **Any,** jajaja un olderward no estaría mal pero no con Edward hijo de por medio, y sí nuestra Bella la tiene complicada en este fic, **lizdayanna,** hola cariño así es, Bella a tenido que crecer antes de tiempo por culpa de los tipos que la rodean, espero este cap también te haya gustado, **Yoliki,** hola cariño sí es una sufridera, ya veremos como se apoyan para salir de esta, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, espero que estés muy bien, James y Bella no se traen algo, tienen algo, el problema es que a Bella no le gusta, y como dices tu, Anthony le puede ofrecer algo a Bella pero seguridad no tanta porque él mismo no se defiende, ya veremos cómo se resuelve, **Klara Anastacia Cullen,** hola linda mil gracias por comentar, espero este cap también te haya gustado, **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! Espero este cap también te gustara, **bbluelilas,** hola nena, así es ambos tienen complicado el futuro ya veremos como les ayuda eso, **jupy,** hola cariño asi es ojala pronto encuentren refugio a ver si el uno en el otro, **LuAnKa,** hola cariño ya me imagino pero no te preocupes, es solo una parte de su vida, **cary,** a veces algunas mamás, en su afán de no estar solas meten a cualquier hombre sin pensar en las consecuencias, este es el caso de Bella, gracias a ti por leer! **soledadcullen,** hola cariño, es y será un largo camino para ambos, esperemos no sea muy doloroso, y muchas gracias a ustedes por comentar, me encanta leerlas y sobre todo responderles, eres un amor! **patymdn,** hola nena, ambos casos tienen su nivel de complejidad, pero a mi parecer el de Bella es peor. **Gloria,** hola hola nena, pues que te puedo decir siempre me ha caído mal Renée jajaja mientras escriba fics nunca haré uno donde sea buena, por lo pronto dejando mi vena vengativa de lado, te cuento que al menos Edward ha encontrado un amigo en Jasper, esperemos le sea mas fácil todo, saludos! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola hola nena, Renée solo esta pensando en su bienestar yéndose a trabajar y dejando sola a Bella con Aro, con una confianza como si fuera su papá, y de tus suposiciones puedo decirte que llevan mucha razón, ya lo irás descubriendo :) , **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Anthony y Bella la llevan de perder, esperemos encuentren refugio de alguna manera, como ves?, **injoa,** muchas gracias nena por tus palabras, sé que son temas duros, pero aunque no lo parezca como dices tu, comunes, de hecho bastante, ya veremos como nuestros chicos salen o no de esta, como siempre un gusto leerte, **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, como bien dices lo que Bella tiene con James es algo más profundo, y tiene un porqué ya lo iremos descubriendo, muchas gracias, **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, lamento decirte que si es lo que te imaginas que es, James esta con Bella pero si te fijas no la esta obligando a nada, habrá que ver porque lo hace, muchas gracias por comentar! **cavendano13,** hola cariño, se podría decir que es un abuso pero no mientras ella lo consienta, si te fijas James no la obligó a nada, habrá que ver porque lo hace, muchas gracias por comentar! **MaryRselaCullen** hola cariño me alegra haberte atrapado con esta historia, si será complicada, así que solo ténganme paciencia, un abrazo! **Tecupi,** hola nena, es un fic con una temática complicada, Renée bien gracias ahí trabajando y siendo una idiota sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa en casa, por lo pronto Anthony por su lado maneja el estrés comiendo, como mucha gente con sobrepeso, esperemos no lo ponga en peores circunstancias, muchas gracias por comentar y un gusto tenerte por aquí!, **Duende Cullen,** hola cariño muchas gracias por seguirme dando la oportunidad de continuar por aquí y sorprenderlas, un abrazo y bienvenida! **Cristal82,** hola nena, historia complicada, saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por las correciones!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Entonces básicamente eso es todo.

Anthony frunció el ceño mirando el viejo local de películas, en las ventanas había múltiples pósteres descoloridos por el sol, y en la entrada colgaba un letrero aún más viejo en el que se podía leer: "nuevos estrenos".

—¿Estás diciéndome que ya tienen mi pobre angelito en DVD?

—Estoy diciéndote que ya recorrimos todo Forks. —El tono cortante de Jasper lo hizo reír.

—Esto realmente apesta. —El rubio asintió.

—¿Quieres hacerme creer que Arizona, además de ser el infierno en la Tierra, era mucho más divertido para que me mude?

—Nunca te haría eso, Jass, Arizona le daría un color rojizo horrendo a tu piel, algo me lo dice. Quizás el acné estallaría por toda tu cara.

—Deja mi jodido rostro en paz, ¿quieres? —espetó quitándose el cabello del rostro—. No es mi culpa estar en medio de la pubertad mezclado con un severo caso de acné, todo es culpa de los chocolates.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Anthony con una sonrisa, antes de palmearse la bastante visible barriga, Jasper elevó una ceja antes de echarse a reír.

—No puedo creer que no te cansaras con todo lo que hemos caminado. —Anthony rodó los ojos, antes de tirar un poco de su camiseta.

—El que esté gordo no significa que tenga que estar cansado.

—No quise que sonara así, yo… —Jasper suspiró elevando los brazos—, lo siento, Anthony, yo…

—Basta con eso, sé que lo estoy, no necesitas maquillarlo, solo que realmente tengo condición pese a mi sobrepeso —dijo empujando los lentes por el puente de su nariz.

—Eso me tiene asombrado, si no estuvieras sudando como si no hubiera un mañana, juraría que vienes saliendo apenas de tu casa. —El cobrizo sonrió.

—Así que no me subestimes.

—Nunca lo haría —canturreó antes de que la sonrisa desapareciera abruptamente de su rostro—. Mierda, más vale que realmente no me estés contando mentiras respecto a tu condición.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es hora de irnos —apuntó al auto de James, antes de que se echara a correr.

 **…**

Bella estaba más tranquila ahora que estaba su lugar feliz, recostada en el porche de la vieja cabaña que amaba, disfrutando de la brisa que había dejado la lluvia y el sonido alrededor… cuando de pronto escuchó pisadas, lo que se acercaba a toda velocidad no podía ser un simple animal.

Inmediatamente se tensó, la respiración se le atascó en la garganta cuando se sentó de golpe. James no podría haberla seguido, él no podría… retrocedió con las manos hasta chocar con la puerta, mientras escuchaba el jaleo que estaba ocurriendo en el bosque. Algunos gruñidos y el movimiento de hierba la pusieron alerta y de pronto, el chico nuevo junto con Jasper, aparecieron frente a ella.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—¿U-Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos huyendo de James —dijo en tono bajo para no ser escuchado, Bella palideció ante eso—. Cálmate, lo hemos dejado atrás… o eso creo, será mejor que entremos.

—Está cerrado, ¿cómo es que encontraron este lugar?

—Bueno… —Jasper sonrió sujetando del cuello en un fuerte abrazo al nuevo, quien tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido, y parecía al borde de un ataque por falta de oxígeno—. Aquí mi amigo que realmente tiene condición, también es un pequeño millonario y esta residencia pertenece a sus padres.

La castaña parpadeó aturdida. La cabaña tenía mucho tiempo de estar abandonada, pero en realidad parecía cuidada, y amueblada por dentro. Al principio, había temido siempre que alguien saliera y pudiera hacerle daño, pero con los días, a lo único que le temía era a que alguien encontrara su pacífico refugio, y ahora, estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

—Era de mis abuelos —comentó el nuevo, sin aliento y el rostro enrojecido—. Entremos, lo peor que podría pasarnos es que James nos encuentre justo aquí, en medio de la nada.

Entonces sacó unas llaves, y pronto los tres estuvieron dentro. La cabaña era hermosa, tal como siempre la había imaginado, acogedora a su manera con una enorme chimenea en la entrada, y estaba impecable a pesar de los meses de descuido. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y aunque las ventanas estaban sucias, permitían ver la amplitud de la sala.

—Anthony, este lugar es genial —dijo Jasper caminando hacia lo que parecía ser una enorme cocina.

—Solía pasar las vacaciones de verano en este lugar —dijo secándose el sudor de la frente, y quitándose los anteojos un momento para limpiarlos.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —comentó ella con el ceño fruncido. Jasper asintió.

—Es verdad.

—Era muy pequeño cuando veníamos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, y en cuanto mis abuelos murieron mamá dejó de venir, dice que le trae recuerdos tristes, incluso ahora que nos hemos mudado, no ha venido ni una sola vez. Le robé la llave.

Bella lo miró con atención, tratando de encontrar algún gesto familiar en el chico que le recordara a algún habitante de Forks, pero no lo consiguió. Igual, para ser completamente sincera, no era nada buena recordando rostros, así que desistió de aquello.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? —Bella elevó los ojos de golpe ante la pregunta, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Anthony.

—Yo… hum —Intentó refugiarse en su abrigo, dándose cuenta con horror de que no lo llevaba, y por alguna razón, sintiéndose prácticamente desnuda frente a los dos hombres—. T-Tan solo estaba… escapando.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico nuevo, y le resultó… tierno. De alguna manera el brillo en sus ojos verdes era reconfortante, nunca se había fijado porque los lentes de alguna manera eran distractores, pero su mirada era limpia y su sonrisa sincera, la misma que la había impulsado a hablarle en primer lugar, y la misma que la había incitado también a defenderlo de James estaba ahí, en todo su esplendor. Él no le estaba mirando los pechos, o los brazos llenos de pulseras, solo la estaba viendo a ella.

—Entonces eres una de nosotros.

—Eh, hombre. —Jasper se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño—. No he dicho que aceptemos chicas en nuestro club, ¿no crees que te estás precipitando?

—¿Club? —comentó Bella interesada, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Somos un montón de rezagados, ¿o no? —dijo el chico nuevo.

—Lo somos —asintió la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿te nos unes?

—Yo… —Bella parpadeó.

Antes de que Charlie muriera, nunca había sido muy social de todas maneras, ni mucho menos requerida para formar parte de algo. Era torpe y muy descoordinada, diferente a su manera, y después cuando Renée intentó hacerla socializar al meterla a ballet, todo había ido a peor al descubrir que tenía dos pies izquierdos y convertirse en la burla de todas. Quizás la culpa la tenía su mente, siempre pensaba y sobre pensaba mil veces cada movimiento volviéndose torpe y rara. No parecía ser buena en nada, y era frustrante, pero su papá siempre había sido su soporte, siempre había estado ahí para ella, animándola, y su cariño y sus palabras la tenían con una constante sonrisa.

Pero entonces, murió y todo acabó.

—No tienes que decidir ahora —dijo Jasper trayéndola de vuelta—. Entiendo que es una decisión difícil.

Su tono sarcástico y el brillo burlón en sus ojos azules, no pasó desapercibido para nadie, incluso para el chico nuevo que lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en realidad aquello tan absurdo, la hizo reír.

—¿Qué se necesita tener para entrar?

—Supongo que algunos problemas —comentó el cobrizo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, entonces soy la candidata perfecta. Ya soy la rara de la escuela y un montón de chismes me precede.

—Eso suena bastante escabroso —murmuró acariciándose la regordeta barbilla—. No sé si seas buena para nuestra reputación, con eso hasta te podrías volver la líder —comentó haciéndola reír—. No nos presentamos de forma correcta el otro día. Soy Anthony.

—Bella Swan, hija del difunto sheriff, y creo que la zorra del lugar —comentó secamente, buscando en sus bonitos ojos verdes por algo, cualquier cosa, un parpadeo de asombro, incluso un atisbo de curiosidad, pero ahí no había de pronto nada. Retorció las manos nerviosamente, ¿en realidad se había pasado con el comentario? De los nervios hasta le palpitaron las palmas de las manos.

—Además de ser el nuevo bicho —dijo Anthony—, soy un gordo que no se cansa con facilidad cuando se ve en la necesidad de salvar su vida, me matan los chocolates y las golosinas, no pienso dejarlas nunca, creo que ya te lo había dicho. Oh, y gracias —continúo rápidamente—, por ayudarme el otro día, al parecer también me gusta ser salvado por las chicas.

—No hay problema —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos.

Antony y Jasper se echaron a reír, y por primera vez en meses, Bella se sintió, de alguna manera, como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima, y se quedara afuera, junto con su enorme abrigo y su montón de mierda.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, Jasper ha llegado para alegrar un poco a nuestros chicos, y ahora Bella va a pertenecer a su "club" ¿creen que eso mejore la vida que están llevando?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar:**

 **Karla,** hola nena, puede ser falta de cariño pero habrá que ver exactamente que es lo que tienen esos dos, por lo pronto tanto Anthony como Jasper se harán amigos de Bella, veamos como les va ahora a los tres, **LuAnKa,** hola nena, así es tenme poca paciencia vamos comenzando, quizá Bella se sincere con los chicos, ¿tu crees?, **Gloria,** Hola hola nena, Bella también al parecer va a tener de amigos a los chicos, ojala eso la ayude con los problemas que trae, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, ando perdida, cual chica de ojos azules? Bueno me dices, saludos! **Carol,** muchas gracias por comentar, nuestros chicos todos tienen algo en común y de alguna manera eso va a unirlos, esperemos! **Noelia,** hola cariño un gusto leerte por aquí también de nuevo! Es un placer, y bueno en cuanto a la historia que te puedo decir, sufrí bullying también y aunque es complicado y te transporta a ese pasado de gente abusiva, de alguna manera verás que en la historia los chicos salen adelante, esperemos! **Cary,** hola nena, quizás de alguna manera James la tiene amenazada, o a lo mejor se siente segura con él aunque no le gusta, quien sabe, ya lo iremos descubriendo! **anelise,** hola nena, esperemos que lo que te haga sufrir con este fic no sea mucho, un abrazo! **Yoliki,** hola nena, además Jasper también será amigo de Bella, como ves? **Anme28,** Hola cariño! Muchas gracias por pasarte por otra de mis historias procuraré actualizar seguido para no tenerlas tanto en el limbo con todo el arranque y en lo que se van acomodando las historias de cada uno, un placer leerte! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, sí aquí les ha tocado a todos sufrír y eso precisamente es lo que de alguna manera los une, como ves? **soledadcullen,** hola nena, ambas historias son complicadas, y como tú creo que de alguna manera es peor la de Bella por mucho, sin embargo eso es lo que los ha unido, crees que se vuelvan amigos? **Pili,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Diannita Robles,** hola cariño es que va empezando a grandes razgos Bella esta con James aunque no es de su agrado, no les he explicado porque está con él o si le gusta de alguna manera o no, de todas formas cualquier cosa aquí te explico con gusto ;) **supattinsondecullen,** hola cariño, hemorroidiano queda para la posteridad, jajaja y Bella salir embarazada de él? Ufff imagínate, sería el drama del año jajaja, si no es porque no se me da mucho escribir conversaciones con niños, si lo agregaba a la trama, por lo pronto vamos viendo que ocurre con estos chicos, un gusto leerte! **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, gracias a ti por comentar, la verdad no sé porque las personas son tan horrendas creo que su falta de autoestima les da para golpear los demás de forma verbal o física, como ves? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, quizás de alguna manera siente algo por él, habrá que ver q es y lo bueno es que los chicos van a unirse para verse más, **injoa,** hola nena, Jasper no es malo y es amigo ahora también para Bella, esperando los tres encuentren un refugio en su relación ya veremos como la manejan, **Pao Pao,** hola nena, si esta lleno de enredos pero tenme paciencia, ya iré develándoles cosas para que vayan entendiendo. **rjnavajas,** hola nena, además de Jasper al parecer Bella también será su amiga, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Myrcella,** hola nena! Que comes que adivinas! Eres la única que me lo ha dicho, pero sí, me inspiré en esas escenas de la película de IT para este fic, claro solo algunas escenas y parte de la trama, porque será obvio muy diferente, pero desde que la vi, dije tengo que acomodarla para un fic, jaja saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, lo sé, Anthony debería de quitarse los kilos por su bien, más que por lo estético pero ya ves, la gente con sobre peso batalla mucho para entenderlo o para poder cumplirlo, lo vivo con mi marido, y también lo entiendo, no nos resta más que ayudarlos y apoyarlos, muchísimas gracias por comentar! **cavendano13,** hola nena, Bella debe tener razones para estar con James, a lo mejor se siente protegida de alguna manera, o a lo mejor si la esta chantajeando, ya lo iremos descubriendo, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, que suerte salir de la escuela sin que te hicieran alguna clase de maltrato, lo que Bella tiene con James puede ser agradecimiento? Ya lo veremos, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, asi es, Jasper viene de alguna manera hacer más fáciles las cosas esperemos, al menos ya son amigos, como ves? **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,** hola nena muchas gracias por tus palabras, la relación de Bella con James tiene un porqué solo que no se los he dicho, en cuanto a Anthony ahora le toca sufrír por sobrepeso veamos como es su lucha para con ello, ¿qué te pareció el capi?, saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani no me importa lo que te digan las envidiosas, yo sé que siempre haces todo de corazón, te quiero mucho!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Yo creo que es demasiado grande y nunca le he hablado en clases.

—Solo dale una oportunidad —insistió Jasper—, por favor, Anthony, te lo digo en serio, no te dejes llevar por su aspecto de pocos amigos, el tipo es bueno y nos sería muy útil.

Anthony tiró de su camiseta, mirando al enorme tipo rezagado en las últimas gradas del estadio de la preparatoria: Emmett McCarty. Ahí vestido todo de negro y fumando un cigarrillo, no se veía como del tipo que necesitara ayuda para defenderse, y ciertamente no del tipo que quisiera unirse a un club de rezagados.

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Bella, no sabemos si ella lo vaya a querer o no. —Jasper rodó exageradamente los ojos.

—Bella es una chica, ¿ella qué va a saber de escoger el mejor prototipo para que le salven el culo?

—No lo sé… —El cobrizo miró al grandulón—. ¿Qué tal que este Emmett nos da una golpiza por acercarnos a preguntarle algo tan estúpido como que si quiere entrar a un club? —Jasper sonrió antes de quitarse el cabello de la cara.

—No podemos saberlo si no nos aventuramos. —Y con eso, se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia McCarty.

—Mierda —siseó Anthony ajustándose los lentes—. ¡Espérame, Jasper!

Así que un segundo después, ambos se encontraban nerviosamente de pie frente a un extrañado Emmett.

—¿Qué rayos quieren? —murmuró lanzando el cigarrillo a un lado, y cruzándose de brazos en forma defensiva.

—Quizá esto te parezca un poco loco… —Jasper se llevó ambas manos a la nuca—, pero, nos gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Emmett se quedó en silencio, alternando la mirada de uno a otro como si de verdad no pudiera creérselo. Anthony tiró de su camiseta otra vez, sintiéndose nervioso bajo esa atenta mirada, y dio un respingo cuando el gigante se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que ser amigos?

—Bueno, siempre te he visto solo, y no lo sé, pensamos que te gustaría un poco de compañía —aseguró Jass.

Pero dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Emmett se puso de pie, y al segundo siguiente estaba sujetándolo con fuerza por el cuello de su camiseta, robándole un grito bastante afeminado que si no estuvieran en problemas, se habría echado a reír sin dudas.

—¿Qué han escuchado?

—¿Escuchado?, no nada, hombre, no sé de qué hablas —balbuceó Jasper aterrado, sujetando el enorme brazo de Emmett.

—Te dije que esto era una pésima idea, imbécil —murmuró Anthony dando un paso atrás.

—¿Qué puta idea? —preguntó Emmett mirándolo ahora, _mierda._

—V-Verás —tartamudeó antes de aclararse la garganta—. Estamos formando un club… de rezagados, y el imbécil que ahora estás estrangulando, pensó que era una buena idea invitarte por tu fuerza.

Emmett frunció el ceño de nuevo, y luego miró a un enrojecido Jasper y de vuelta a él… y entonces estalló en una sonora carcajada.

 **…**

—Odio ese puto abrigo, quítatelo ahora mismo.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio mientras miraba hacia abajo, a sus pies.

—Dije ahora, Bella.

James dio un paso hacia ella, y colocando ambas manos en su abrigo la hizo dar un respingo cuando de un tirón lo abrió de par en par, obligándola a salir de él.

—Así está mucho mejor. —Deslizó un dedo por su cuello, luego su pecho hasta que su mano estaba acunando uno de sus senos haciéndola estremecer—. ¿Sabes? —Rodó el pulgar sobre su pezón—. Si no te vistieras de forma tan jodida, y si intentaras parecer más... no sé… —Sujetó su rostro con las dos manos, obligándola a acercarse a sus labios—. Mujer. Puede que incluso aceptara que me buscaras en la escuela, eres bonita.

—D-Deberíamos estar en clases. —Su voz temblorosa cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería besarlo.

—Tenía ganas de estar contigo —sonrió inclinándose contra su cabello, sujetándolo entre los dedos, aspirando con fuerza—. Hueles delicioso.

—No hagas eso —susurró con la voz rota cuando él intentó besarla.

—¿De verdad eres lesbiana? —Bella parpadeó, enrojeciendo ante la pregunta de James, haciéndolo reír—. ¿En serio te gustan las mujeres?

Eso no sería malo, si le gustaran las mujeres quizás todo sería más sencillo, pero la verdad era que a Bella no le gustaba nada ni nadie, solo quería escapar. Así que se quedó callada en lugar de responder, haciendo reír a James de nuevo.

—Puta mierda, Isabella —respiró con fuerza, sus ojos brillando con excitación—, sería un sueño verte besándote con Jessica o con Victoria, ¿sabes que esas zorras darían lo que fuera para estar en tu lugar?

—No soy ellas.

—Sé que no eres ellas —suspiró—, créeme. Ahora, necesitas pagarme el favor que te hice al dejar libre a ese mantecoso de mierda. —Isabella se tensó.

—¿Por eso estás haciendo esto? —Lo miró incrédula, James frunció el ceño observándola.

—¿Te gustan los gordos, Bella, es eso?

—Estás loco, James. —Él tan solo se rio inclinándose contra ella, respetando el acuerdo que tenían de no besarse.

Por lo que cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios de James besarle el cuello. No podía entender cómo esas mujeres querían estar con alguien tan desagradable como él, un ser sin sentimientos, que vivía para atormentar a lo que respirara. No importaba que en apariencia fuera guapo, recordarlo en sueños mientras le hacía precisamente esto, siempre le provocaba arcadas.

De hecho, su estómago se sacudió con fuerza cuando James gimió presionando su dura erección contra su vientre, el pequeño espacio en el baño se redujo considerablemente y crujió cuando James la presionó contra los paneles. Así que antes de vomitar sobre él, se desconectó de su cuerpo y viajó lejos de ese horrible baño, a esa bonita cabaña y ese lago hermoso muy lejos de aquí.

Y cuando James gruñó haciéndola girar, presionando su cara contra el panel del pequeño baño, posicionándose detrás de ella, cerró los ojos recordando lo que se sentía estar recostada en la hierba fresca, en lugar de pensar en lo que se sentía cada vez que ese imbécil se abría paso dentro de ella.

 **…**

—Ustedes dos sí que están jodidos —comentó Emmett riéndose mientras negaba—. Solo un par de perdedores haría un club de perdedores.

—Oye —refunfuñó Jasper cruzándose de brazos—, tan solo di que no y listo, déjanos tranquilos.

—En realidad es un poco perdedor, tienes que admitirlo, Jass —dijo Anthony mientras se llevaba un par de patatas a la boca—. Y ya que desististe de golpear nuestro culo, ¿qué dices, McCarty?

—Digo que… —Miró hacia abajo, hacia el equipo de fútbol entrenando—. Está bien.

—Claro, lo entendemos… —parpadeó un segundo—, espera, ¿dijiste que está bien?

—¡Mierda, sí! —gritó Jasper como si hubieran anotado.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacen en su club?, ¿terapia para idiotas?, ¿se masturban el uno al otro? —preguntó Emmett, burlón.

—En realidad pensamos cómo se ve tu madre desnuda mientras nos hace una paja. —Toda risa abandonó el rostro de Emmett e incluso Jasper se puso pálido.

—Oh, no… no, no, no, hombre, yo jamás pienso en eso, eso está muy mal —dijo Jasper retrocediendo esta vez más lejos. Emmett se puso de pie.

—¿No tienes idea de mi vida, verdad, idiota? —Miró a Anthony como si fuera un insecto.

—No… —balbuceó elevando las manos para cubrirse—, lo siento si te ofendí… yo…

—Tienes un humor bastante jodido, Masen. —Le pasó un brazo por el cuello antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, robándole un graznido—. Pero me gusta, eres un retorcido.

—¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en nuestra guarida hoy en la tarde? —dijo sin aliento. Emmett se rio.

—Por favor no digan guarida nunca más y estaré ahí.

—Bien.

—Y otra cosa, Emmett —comentó Jasper mientras caminaban a clases—. Debes saber que hay una mujer en nuestro club.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño—. No se ven del tipo que atraigan una mosca menos una chica.

—Se llama Bella.

—¿Swan la rara? —Tanto Jasper como Anthony rodaron los ojos.

—No la llames así. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo que era obvio que atrajeran algo así.

—Bien, le pediré a mamá que nos haga sándwiches y nos veremos allá a las cinco.

Emmett asintió pasando a su lado, caminando hacia su clase, antes de detenerse y mirarlos sobre su grueso hombro.

—Oigan, no van a salir con mierdas de boy scout, y eso, ¿verdad? —Anthony lo miró antes de sonreír.

—No. Palabra de boy scout.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, James busca a Bella incluso en la escuela, para la pobre no hay mucha escapatoria en ningún lugar de Forks, pero creen que realmente se lleven tan mal, o sea su novio a escondidas?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar!**

 **Gloria,** Mil gracias a ti por comentar nena, por lo pronto Emmett se a unido a su club y también parece un chico que pueda defenderlos, como ves?, **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena gracias a ti, un miembro más a aparecido, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola cariño, James y Bella definitivamente tienen una relación, y yo no veo que James esté obligando a Bella a nada, así que habrá que descubrir porque están juntos, ¿ya viste? **soledadcullen,** Hola nena, como dices, ellos se ayudaran con el club que están formando y además Emmett se ha unido a ellos, en cuanto a James creo que lo detestarás más, y sí como me preguntas, pasarán años en la historia pero todo a su tiempo, gracias a ti por comentar! **EmmaBe,** Hola cariño, terrible verlo en vivo como lo estás haciendo tu en la escuela, esos chicos necesitan apoyo porque seguro todo ese comportamiento tiene un transfondo, ojala nadie se viera en la necesidad de pasar por encima de los demás, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Diannita Robles,** Hola cariño, te cuento que otro integrante más a aparecido, crees que les ayude aún más?, saludos desde Chihuahua para MTY! **supattinsondecullen,** hola nena, me imagino el trauma que te ocasiona que Bella se meta con ese estreñido, pero tiene un porqué, veremos si le cuenta a los chicos o sigue siendo su secreto, **jupy,** hola nena, otro integrante se une al club, ya viste? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, no he tenido el gusto de leer ese libro, me lo recomiendas?, creo que es bueno que entre chicos con este tipo de problemas se unen, y ahora tocó el turno de Emmett para aparecer, **Noelia,** hola nena, el club se va expandiendo, ahora con Emmett de su lado esperemos las cosas mejoren, ¿Cómo ves? **carolaaproboste v,** Hola nena, pobre Bella que tiene que lidiar con depredadores del calibre de Aro o de James, ya veremos si les cuenta a los chicos cuales son sus problemas, ¿tu que dices? **Pili,** hola nena, gracias a ti por comentar, ya veremos si explica Bella porque sale con James. **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, la relación de Bella con James es complicada, y bastante intima, ya veremos si les explica a los chicos porque lo hace, **patymdn,** hola nena, Emmett parece que se va a unir al club, crees que Bella les tenga la suficiente confianza como para contarles sus secretos? **SabiaAtenea,** hola cariño, es un honor de verdad el que me haces con tus palabras, y aquí andamos de vuelta con estas ideas que me asaltan y tengo que plasmar, espero te vaya gustando! **Pao pao,** hola cariño, las personas en la escuela pueden ser terribles y tienen para todos, esperemos los chicos se unan y sea más llevadera su vida, vamos lentos en cuanto a explicarte la relación de Bella con James, pero tenme paciencia, ;) **Anme28,** hola nena, muchas gracias a ti, al club se une Emmett, esperemos que no salga corriendo en cuanto vea lo noños que pueden ser jeje, saludos! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, James más que acecharla la busca y Bella no hace nada por evitarlo, quizás son novios a escondidas?, tu que crees? **karla,** hola nena, te cuento que al club se les une un rezagado más y es Emmett, esperemos eso les brinde más confianza, así como a Bella para que pueda contarles acerca de su relación con James, **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,** hola nena, la que no se puede salvar de James al parecer, es Bella, ella esta de alguna manera con él, en cuanto a los chicos se une otro integrante, ya viste? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti cariño, espero te siga gustando! **Yoliki,** hola nena, James es el típico bravucon de la escuela, popular y para colmo fortachón, no es ningún escuálido por lo que le da por imponerse con los demás, ya veremos que pueden hacer para pasar desapercibidos con él, **Cavendano13,** hola cariño, otro integrante se une a el club de los chicos, Emmett a diferencia de ellos, no sufre por su complexión, ya les iré contando la historia de cada uno ;)

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre gracias mil ochomil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella vomitó una última vez antes de salir del baño de su alcoba y quedarse mirando su reflejo.

Tenía los ojos hundidos y largos surcos negros bajaban por sus pómulos a causa de las lágrimas. Continuó el recorrido por ese largo cabello, que ahora odiaba. Lo odiaba como a nada en este momento. Así que rebuscó de forma frenética entre su mochila y cuando encontró las tijeras, no lo pensó dos veces y se movió rápidamente hasta quedar de nuevo frente al espejo.

Toda esa mata de cabello rizado se tenía que ir. Comenzó a cortar en grandes tajos, una y otra vez metió las tijeras entre el cabello, sollozando con fuerza y haciéndose daño pero no le importaba mientras observaba con frenético deleite brillando en sus ojos, como iba desapareciendo, como grandes rizos se perdían por el resumidero. James no tiraría nunca más de su cabello. Aro odiaría su aspecto. ¿Por qué no fue un puñetero hombre?, siguió cortando y cortando hasta que el cabello le llegó apenas a las orejas. Y pensó que si tuviera a la mano la máquina de afeitar de su padrastro, habría acabado con todo ello de una vez.

Y si tuviera el arma de Charlie, definitivamente acabaría con todo esto. Pero no la tenía, no tenía nada. Se dejó caer entre sollozos al suelo, las tijeras haciendo ruido metálico al encontrar el suelo. Deseó que los meses pasaran pronto, así podía irse de ese maldito lugar, y estuvo repitiéndose esa letanía por horas, cuando inesperadamente sonó su celular. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas cuando miró la pantalla.

 **Reunión de rezagados a las 5, tenemos que presentarte a alguien**

 **Anthony.**

Bella leyó el mensaje otra vez, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse involucrado con ese par. Tal vez no había futuro para ella aunque cumpliera dieciocho… el puro pensamiento la lanzó de nuevo al baño pero no pudo vomitar nada, y ahí mientras miraba su nuevo reflejo distorsionado en el agua del inodoro, se dijo que iría. Al menos esos chicos lograban distraerla de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

 **…**

—Hermano, dejaré que llames a estas putas reuniones como quieras, si sigues trayendo estos sándwiches.

Jasper y Emmett al parecer disfrutaban bastante de la comida de su mamá, algo bueno porque Anthony realmente, _realmente_ disfrutaba también de ello. _«No por nada estoy así»,_ pensó.

—Mamá siempre cocina cosas deliciosas, prometió hacerme pastel de chocolate para nuestra próxima reunión.

—¡Genial! —gritó Jasper empujando el cabello fuera de sus ojos.

—¿Y dónde está Bella? Pensé que habían dicho que era parte de su club del culo.

Anthony mordió su tercer sándwich que además incluía patatas, antes de mirar por la ventana, efectivamente ya era tarde y no se veía rastro de Bella.

—Es cierto, ya se tardó —murmuró Jass observando su reloj.

—¿Qué clase de problema creen que tenga esa chica? —inquirió Emmett tomando otro sándwich.

—¿Problema? —preguntó Anthony, Emmett lo miró antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Ya sabes, para estar en este club, todos estamos jodidos en algo, ¿no? Por ejemplo… bueno, les partiré la cara si descubro que fueron de maricas chismosas —comentó enseñándoles un enorme puño, haciéndolos retroceder—. Yo no me junto mucho con las demás personas porque… bueno, el pueblo dice chismes sobre mi madre.

—¿Puedo saber si son ciertos? —inquirió Jasper con voz cautelosa.

—Sí —otro encogimiento de hombros—, mi mamá se acuesta con todo tipo que le dé dinero, esa es la forma en la que nos ha sacado adelante a mí y a mis hermanos. —Anthony se tensó, debería ser un infierno ver a tu mamá en una clase de prostitución continua—. Pero a la mierda, en cuanto acabe la estúpida preparatoria voy a buscar trabajo y la sacaré de eso, me la paso entrenando en casa, creo que puedo pedir trabajo en la tala de árboles al menos esta Navidad.

—Yo creo que sí —comentó Jasper—, estás bastante fuerte.

—Bien, su turno mariquetas. ¿Qué los hace rezagados aparte del acné y su físico?

—Bueno… —Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. Mi madre murió cuando tenía doce, tuvo un accidente automovilístico en Portland, donde vivíamos. Ella siempre supo que yo era diferente a mi familia, donde todos se dedican a beber cerveza y pescar, yo pensaba en algo mejor, en las ciencias, en crear algo con mis propias manos —comentó mirándose las manos—. Siempre dijo que siguiera mis sueños, sin importar el qué, pero entonces ella murió y papá decidió volver aquí, con la abuela. Donde ser un chico al que le gusta ver cómics y leer nunca fue bien visto, la familia de mi papá siempre ha querido que me convierta en un Emmett cualquiera —dijo socarrón disparando una mirada hacia el susodicho—. Pero yo siento que puedo ser más, papá odia mi cabello y mis tíos me dan golpizas de vez en cuando solo por diversión —contó antes de estirar las mangas de su camisa, ocultando incluso sus manos.

Hasta este día, Edward no se había percatado en realidad de la situación de Jasper. Si bien sus atuendos siempre consistían en suéteres largos y pantalones holgados, y su inseparable cabello bajo los ojos, nunca habría pensado que hubiera un porqué de que se vistiera así, para ocultar lo que sin duda serían golpes.

—Tu turno, Anthony.

Anthony tragó saliva en seco, antes de tirar de su camiseta. Su vida no tenía punto de comparación con la de sus amigos, además de bullying constante, su madre era de lo más genial, y su padre aunque severo, era bueno, nada como esto y no podría concebir una vida donde no estuviera Elizabeth para susurrarle que todo estaría bien, o las veces que como un afeminado, se había refugiado en su regazo para recibir consuelo del maltrato de sus compañeros.

—Bueno… —Volvió a tirar la camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo, antes de empujar los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—. Mi mamá es contadora, al igual que mi papá. Ambos fundaron una empresa en Arizona y llevaban la contabilidad de importantes compañías… así que… estoy seguro de que por mi culpa mamá decidió una tarde que nos mudaríamos al pueblo donde ella había nacido, y ahí empezaron los problemas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jasper.

—Verás, ese día llegué con un ojo morado a casa… mamá peleó con papá por ello, discutieron, nos mudamos —suspiró mordiendo otro sándwich—. Hasta hoy no han logrado reconciliarse del todo, papá viaja mucho a Seattle donde está su nuevo despacho, casi no se hablan y me siento como una mierda cada día por haberles hecho esto.

—Entonces remédialo —dijo Emmett sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Cómo?

—Deja de lamentar tu culo de esa manera, si por tu culpa tus padres se mudaron, demuéstrales que eres bueno aquí o en China y que si quieren, pueden volver a Arizona.

Anthony boqueó un poco, la verdad no tenía palabras para ello. Se sentía bastante inferior, bastante inútil como para pensar en emprender algo o imaginarse que algún día sería como su papá… cuando inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, poniendo a todos alerta, e igual de inesperado, una silueta femenina apareció frente a ellos.

 **…**

Bella se sentía nerviosa por su nuevo aspecto, pero estaba segura de que Jasper y Anthony no la juzgarían, de hecho estaba segura que la veían como un chico, por eso se había dejado el abrigo en la camioneta, además era una tarde extrañamente cálida, lo que nunca esperó fue ver al enorme tipo frente a ellos.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Los tres hombres continuaron mirándola boquiabiertos, lo que sin duda la hizo enrojecer. Tenía ganas de cubrirse y salir disparada, pero no lo hizo.

—Ejem. —Jasper se aclaró la garganta—. Este es Emmett, nuestro nuevo miembro, Emm, esta es Bella, quien al parecer fue mordida por un burro antes de venir a nuestra reunión.

Los chicos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, pero lejos de sentirse ofendida, Bella sonrió también, sentándose en el pequeño círculo que habían hecho en el suelo.

—¿Por qué el ataque de ira? —preguntó el grandulón apuntando a su cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurró sorprendida, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y bien?

—Problemas en casa —balbuceó tocando su ahora cortísimo cabello.

—Como todos, al parecer, en este club del culo. —Bella se echó a reír mientras tomaba un sándwich y daba una pequeña mordida.

—Oh, por Dios, esto es delicioso —canturreó contenta, probando de nuevo el exquisito pan y el sabor que parecía de pronto haber estallado en su boca.

—¿Qué les parece si nos damos un chapuzón en el lago? —preguntó Jasper—. Es un curioso día soleado, ¿quién sabe si mañana tengamos suerte?

—¡Jodidamente genial! —canturreó Emmett quitándose ya la camiseta.

Ambos corrieron fuera dejando un rastro de ropa, al parecer sin importarles si había una chica o no, lo que sin duda la hizo sentir increíblemente bien. Bella nunca se había sentido parte de nada, y que estos chicos la tomaran como uno más, la hizo sentir casi feliz. Así que se puso de pie, quitándose la musculosa y en la misma línea hizo lo mismo con los vaqueros sin pensar mucho en nada, ni en que era una chica, ni siquiera en sus temores de estar sin ropa junto a un montón de hombres, hoy no quería pensar en nada.

—¿No vienes, Anthony? —Él estaba de piedra, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Isabella frunció el ceño, buscando qué pudo haberlo puesto así, antes de mirarse el cuerpo por todos lados, pero en realidad no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

 **…**

Anthony sabía que estaba en grandes problemas mientras se aseguraba de mirar directamente a los ojos marrones de Bella, y no a su cuerpo. Definitivamente, no-a-su-cuerpo. Tener una jodida erección de puberto sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

—Y-Yo no, no… —se aclaró la garganta—, no creo que sea buena idea.

Ella tenía curvas, de verdad las tenía. Era como un golpe a sus sentidos seguir mirándola, su cuerpo delgado pero voluminoso bajo toda aquella maraña de ropas a sus pies, y de pronto, ahí y en ese jodido momento, Anthony supo sin lugar a dudas que Bella sería lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Que no olvidaría este momento con el pasar de los años, con el cabello tan corto y el rostro ceniciento, incluso pareciendo ahora un chico, Isabella Swan era de pronto el universo entero.

—¿Por qué no sería buena idea? —inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Anthony se revolvió incómodo, había un montón de cosas por las que no se desnudaría en estos momentos, pero concentrándose, pensó en la primordial.

—Yo… yo nunca me he quitado la ropa frente a nadie… no voy a hacerlo ahora. —Ella se cruzó de brazos y sus pechos sobresalieron de tal forma que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—¿Y si te dejas solo la camiseta? —Anthony parpadeó.

—Dije que no.

—Mira... —Bella suspiró mirando al techo—. De la forma en que yo lo veo, solo hay una solución para este problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Piedra, papel o tijeras. Si gano te metes al lago conmigo… si pierdo, además de no meterte, haré lo que me pidas por un día. —Anthony parpadeó tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse.

Porque de pronto pedirle que se acercara un poco más para poder respirar ese aroma a fresas que flotaba en el aire, parecía lo más incorrecto del mundo. Mirando hacia sus manos, pensó que nunca en sus diecisiete años había visto a una chica sin ropa en otro lado que no fuera redtube, lo que sin duda, lo hacía el ser más patético del universo.

Mientras que un montón de tipos de su edad tenían sexo por montones, él nunca había siquiera tenido esta clase de intimidad con nadie, mucho menos para andar contando secretos, era más bien del tipo solitario, de los que sufrían en silencio, y estaba seguro de que sus orejas estaban ya rojas como el resto de su rostro y sin embargo se encontró diciendo:

—Bien, juguemos.

* * *

 **Chicas, a pesar de que Bella la tiene difícil, sus amigos están ahí para tratarla como uno más, ¿qué les parece?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Noelia,** Hola nena, en el club Bella logra distraerse y ser ella misma, al menos tiene ese tipo de paz mientras está ahí, ya veremos si se une más gente o solo son los cuatro, espero te siga gustando! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por la recomendación del libro, me gusta que sean varios porque me trago por lo general una buena lectura, a ver si lo puedo tomar este fin de semana, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Luanka,** hola nena, Emmett a accedido a estar con ellos esperemos sea de mucha ayuda, **Gloria,** hola cariño mientras Bella esta con los chicos se siente en bastante confianza para ser ella misma, y más porque ellos a diferencia de muchos otros, si la respetan, espero te haya gustado! **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,** hola nena, Emmett se ha integrado al grupo, porque a su manera, también es un rezagado, ya viste? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, creo que James siempre va a tener una fijación con Anthony, lo bueno es que mientras sean más, mejor! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **jupy,** hola nena, al menos el estar con los chicos trae paz a Bella, espero te siga gustando! **EmmaBe,** hola nena, Emmett como los demás, también tiene problemas, por eso ha caído perfecto con el club de los chicos, ya viste? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, para los chicos es complicado entablar amistades, pero una vez que se van conociendo entre ellos las cosas han ido mejorando y son bastante sociales, ya viste? **pao pao,** hola cariño, los chicos están haciéndose muy buenos amigos, y Bella con ellos se siente muy bien, esperemos que entre todos formen algo muy solido, **Tecupi,** hola nena, definitivamente algo raro pasa entre James y ella, vamos a ir descubriendo que es, **Yoliki,** hola cariño, gracias por comentar! **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, pues ya en este capi te he contado la historia de Emmett, las demás integrantes irán apareciendo gradualmente, saludos! **Cary,** hola nena, Bella debe tener un porqué de que acepte a James, ya lo veremos viendo, fuera de eso, creo que ella sería muy feliz y tranquila en su forma de ser, que es la que demuestra cuando esta con los chicos, **NANAko,** hola cariño, pareciera eso, saludos! **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Duende Cullen,** hola nena, Emmett es también oscuro y con problemas a su manera, aquí te los he contado, como lo ves? **bbluelilas,** hola nena, para ser parte del club, Emmett tenía que ser ese bicho raro como todos ellos, espero te siga gustando! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena me hace muy feliz que sea de tu agrado, los chicos ahora están conviviendo entre ellos, espero te gustara este capi, **Anme28,** hola nena, para la mala suerte de Bella tenía que ser James el que se metiera con ella, tienen una relación sexual y a escondidas, ya les explicaré a que se debe, mientras los chicos la reciben como a uno más y eso la hace sentir como en casa, que te parece? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, lo bueno de que Emmett se uniera al club es su fuerza, dudo mucho que alguien se meta con su tamaño, como ves? **patymdn,** hola cariño, mientras Bella no le cuente a los chicos sus razones, creo que ninguno hará nada, ya veremos como les va ahora que son los cuatro, saludos! **rjnavajas,** gracias a ti cariño, ahora ya el grupo esta completo, veremos si se les unen más o por lo pronto tan solo los cuatro, saludos! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola cariño, en este cap ya te cuento que le pasa a Emmett, a Jasper y demás, Bella y James son un tema aparte, pero mientras Bella no se sincere con los chicos no van a poder ayudarla, como ves? **Cavendano13,** hola cariño, Emmett parece estar contento de estar con ellos, y mientras Bella no les diga que se trae con James, ni se lo van a sospechar, saludos!

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani Yani, cada día falta menos para conocernos!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Lo único bueno de haber perdido el piedra, papel o tijeras, fue que para los chicos ver a Bella en ropa interior, al parecer, fue más impactante que ver a Anthony y su enorme culo y pecho cubierto por una camiseta.

—Mierda —murmuró Jasper antes de medio hundirse, su rostro sonrojado.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —Emm sonrió saliendo de su asombro, lanzándoles agua—. Da un salto.

Bella sonrió tomando impulso para lanzarse hacia el agua, salpicándolos y haciéndolos escupir agua, por lo que Anthony no perdió el tiempo al sumergirse rápidamente también, aprovechando la distracción. Y así, los chicos estuvieron haciendo bromas y empujándose los unos a los otros, Anthony incluso tuvo la fortuna de poder subir a Bella en sus hombros para una pequeña lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo contra el larguirucho de Jasper. El cobrizo se aseguró en todo momento de ignorar algunos hematomas morados y otros amarillos en el cuerpo de su amigo, y estuvo seguro de que ellos también hicieron su parte con él. Enfocándose solo en la diversión.

Fue demasiado extraño que durante todo ese tiempo, nadie estuviera viendo cómo se le pegaba la camiseta al cuerpo y marcaba esos pechos que tanto detestaba y esas lonjas que se acumulaban unas encima de otras, el joven pasó un rato agradable y lleno de diversión, pero conforme pasaron las horas, Anthony comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pensando que pronto tendrían que salir, y entonces ellos podrían ver que en realidad era el mantecoso que…

—Oye… —Bella se acercó, trayéndolo de vuelta—. ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado?

Empujó el cabello fuera de su rostro y lo dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos eran grandes e increíblemente marrones, su rostro era más blanco que la nieve y estaba salpicado de pecas, ahora que no llevaba maquillaje se veía más joven y era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

—Y-Yo... —Anthony se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando ahora a encontrar rocas de colores en lo más profundo, dejándolos solos, así que por alguna razón decidió sincerarse con Bella—. ¿Si te digo la verdad prometes no burlarte? —Ella parpadeó, antes de mirarlo de forma severa.

—Nunca me burlaría de ti, sabes que soy mejor que eso. Además… —Lo salpicó con agua—, creo que ese es el punto de este club, ¿o no?, todos somos iguales. —Anthony hizo una mueca, quitándose los restos de agua del rostro.

—Voy a odiar salir del lago.

—¿Por qué? —Él suspiró.

—Detesto como la camiseta se me adhiere al cuerpo como si fuera otra capa de piel, la verdad es que detesto mi cuerpo más que a nada. —Ella parpadeó, antes de mirarlo con atención.

—Pensé que no te importaba el qué dirán, Anthony.

—Es la primera vez que le confieso esto a alguien —sonrió suavemente—. Procuro ignorar los insultos, y con el tiempo ha sido más sencillo pero…

—Algo siempre se queda ahí —terminó Bella por él. Anthony le sonrió tímidamente, una parte de él quería ahogarse en el lago de la vergüenza, la otra de alguna manera se sentía… bien—. ¿Y has intentado algo?

—¿Como ponerme a dieta? —Bella asintió—. Claro, montones de veces sin resultado. Siempre termino cediendo a la tentación, se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para no comer lo que más te gusta, me pone de mal humor si quiera pensarlo y ya estoy cansado de eso.

—Tal vez yo podría ayudarte en la escuela.

—¿Con qué? —La castaña se rio lanzándole un poco de agua.

—Con la comida —rodó los ojos—, cada vez que te vea con frituras o comiendo cosas que definitivamente no son sanas, te daré la mira doce.

—¿Doce? —Bella se quedó en silencio, sus ojos profundos se veían molestos y llenos de reproche. Anthony parpadeó aturdido, pensando que diablos había dicho o hecho, antes de que ella se echara a reír.

—Ahora la has conocido, cada vez que te dé esa mirada tendrás que esconderte. —Anthony sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Jesucristo, no quiero imaginarme cómo son las otras once. —Ella se rio.

—No, no quieres.

—¡Vamos a salirnos, chicos! —gritó Jasper interrumpiéndolos—. Las nubes estropearon todo y se está poniendo frío como el culo del infierno.

—¿Qué el culo del infierno no debería ser caliente? —preguntó Emmett, mientras salía. Y su musculoso torso se veía ridículo frente al escuálido de Jasper que se estaba quitando el cabello fuera de los ojos justo a su lado.

Anthony se puso tenso, y pese a que el frío también le estaba calando en los huesos, sentía la cara ardiendo, de pronto, Bella agitó las manos, llamando la atención.

—Oigan, chicos. ¿Una carrera a la cabaña?

Un segundo después estaba fuera del lago. Sus pezones ligeramente oscuros se transparentaban en aquél sostén blanco, adhiriéndose a la tela como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus curvas y… entonces ella carraspeó, guiñándole un ojo.

 **…**

Normalmente… bueno, más bien, nunca, sería la palabra precisa; Bella _nunca_ se hubiera desnudado frente a ningún hombre si no fuera a la fuerza, hasta que había conocido a esos tres, y nunca de los nunca se habría expuesto de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, si no sintiera este ridículo instinto protector hacia Anthony.

El pobre estaba temblando en el agua, y sus regordetas mejillas pálidas y labios azules indicaban que necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y que no lo haría por nada del mundo. Seguro no estaba acostumbrado al clima, sobre todo viniendo de un lugar soleado como lo era Arizona. Así que aquí estaba, salvándole de nuevo por alguna extraña razón, mientras se aseguraba de que toda la atención de los chicos estuviera en ella.

—¡Te voy a ganar, Swan! —gritó Emmett, y un segundo después lo vio pasar corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado, el suelo crujiendo bajo sus pisadas con Jasper jadeando de cerca.

Bella sonrió mirando hacia atrás, donde Anthony se había quitado la camiseta y la estaba escurriendo apresuradamente antes de ponérsela de nuevo, al parecer era en serio que odiaba que se le pegara al cuerpo, y la verdad era muy dulce. Así que dejó de correr y disminuyó el paso, esperando a que él llegara.

—Bella, yo… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado—. Realmente no te hubieras molestado. —Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes, educados y suaves. Nunca lo había visto sin lentes y eran bastante llamativos. Él sacudió la cabeza, claramente avergonzado.

—No fue ninguna molestia —comentó codeándolo suavemente—. ¿Entonces, serás el último en llegar? —canturreó antes de echarse a correr.

 **…**

Un par de patatas y comida chatarra después, los jóvenes salieron de la cabaña rumbo a sus casas. Anthony estaría mintiendo si no deseara con todas sus fuerzas tener un auto para llevar a Bella, pero ella tenía su propio vehículo, y de hecho, fue ella quien les dio un aventón a todos, dejándolo afortunadamente al último por ser el que vivía más lejos.

—En realidad yo heredé mi camioneta al morir mi papá, por eso es que puedo conducirla.

—Ya quisiera que mi papá me comprara un auto —dijo cuando se detuvieron en su casa.

—No veo por qué no lo ha hecho aún —murmuró mirando maravillada su residencia.

—Quieren que aprenda a valorar, superación personal, sufre-como-sufrí-yo, ese tipo de cosas. —Ella se rio de nuevo, antes de suspirar. Anthony sabía que la señal era clara, estaba cansada y debía bajarse pero no quería, así que intentó alargar el momento—. ¿Te gusta Coldplay?

Subió un poco el volumen de la radio, donde _Trouble_ , estaba sonando. Bella pareció sorprendida antes de sonreír de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me gustaban más antes, supongo que soy un poco depresiva —inquirió buscando al parecer un mechón de cabello, y frunciendo el ceño al no encontrarlo—. Vaya, aún no me acostumbro a esto.

—Se te ve genial. —Ella se mordisqueó el labio, ruborizándose. Por Dios, era increíblemente bonita, quizás por eso fue que sus siguientes palabras fueron sin ningún tipo de filtro—. ¿Sabes?, no sé nada de ti, ni de la vida que llevas. No sé qué carrera vas a elegir cuando termines ni por qué. No sé qué comida te gusta o lo que te hace reír o llorar. Bella, no te conozco en absoluto. —Él hizo una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo torcidamente—. Pero me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho.

La mirada de Bella sostuvo la suya, de una forma tan intensa que Anthony no pudo desviar los ojos, incapaz de dejar de ver sus orbes oscuros, tratando de comprender su expresión, pero de repente, el brillo se fue y sus ojos fueron neutros otra vez, lo que lo hizo preguntarse si se imaginó el calor en ellos.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso implica que quieres algo, y eso es lo último que yo quiero. —Anthony frunció el ceño, antes de que la comprensión lo golpeara.

—¿Que quiero algo? —masculló sintiéndose torpe mientras empujaba los lentes por el puente de su nariz. Bella se encogió de hombros pero la fuerza con la que estaba sujetando el volante le había puesto los nudillos blancos—. Oh, mierda, tan solo quiero que seas mi amiga eso es todo, Bella. Me gusta salir contigo y con los chicos.

Una fugaz mirada de alivio pasó sobre sus delicados rasgos, antes de reírse entre dientes. Bella sacudió la cabeza pasándose una mano por el cabello, deteniéndose otra vez al notar que tan corto era ahora.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Serías mi amiga por favor, Bella?, prometo aguantar tus miradas de la uno a la doce sin quejarme, incluso prometo abstenerme de enviarte solicitud de amistad en Facebook… o un toque.

—Ya no existen los toques.

—O tocarte en la vida real. —Ella le sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa sincera.

—¿Cómo podría decir que no a una pésima relación amistosa como esa?

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, por aquí les traigo otro capi y les cuento que aunque Anthony esta en esa etapa en en que estás enamorándote y a la ves no estás seguro, ha sido un gran avance para él como persona, y para su amistad, ¿ustedes qué dicen?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **lizdayanna,** hola nena, al final Edward no ganó la apuesta, pero ganó una amiga ;) **Cintia,** hola nena, bienvenida, a mi también me hubiera gustado tener un club donde todos fueramos iguales, veamos como les va a los chicos, ¿qué te pareció el capi? **veronikice,** hola nena, muchas gracias por decidirte a leer, aunque todos tienen un momento difícil en su vida, veamos si pueden superarlo y salir adelante, ¿Cómo ves? **Gloria,** hola nena, como bien dijiste, Anthony ha tomado un poco más de confianza con su cuerpo al ver que realmente ninguno de los chicos está poniendo atención a su físico, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Tecupi,** hola cariño, todos llevan una vida pesada, unos más que otros y sí, te prometo que mano a Bella a una estética jaja, saludos! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena, después les diré que trae James con Bella, por lo pronto los chicos están pasando un momento tranquilo, conociéndose entre ellos, como ves? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, Edward acaba de cumplir los 17 y está en la mera edad de las hormonas, ha de ser muy complicado para él tener por primera vez la vista de una chica medio desnuda, jaja lo bueno es que ha salido de esta, **Jupy,** hola nena, lo bueno del grupo es que les permite conocerse e irse volviendo amigos, **LuAnKa,** hola nena, jaja como que le pide su cuerpo? Jaja he muerto de risa, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola cariño, Bella se cortó el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, no pudo raparse porque no tenía la maquina de afeitar, y como lo cortó ella misma quizás le tengan que cortar un poco más, para emparejar lo que hizo, y por la segunda pregunta ni te apures, Anthony ni siquiera ganó en el juego, no te apures por su relación obvio están totalmente en planos distintos al menos por ahora, muchas gracias por comentar y es un gusto saludarte! **Elizabeth Swan Cullen,** hola cariño, no sé si fue a ti o a otra chica que le comenté que de hecho me inspire en el arranque de It para hacer la historia, por eso tiene similitudes pero nada más, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Vanina Iliana,** gracias a ti por comentar! Espero este cap también te haya gustado, **Noelia,** hola nena, Bella medio se desnudo jaja tampoco estaba ahí completamente desnuda pero para un trio de chicos hormonales, adolescentes, y con casi nada o nula vida sexual es como un golpe sensorial, jaja muchas gracias por comentar! **Pili,** gracias a ti como siempre nena, un gusto leerte, **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, Bella se cortó el cabello a la altura de los hombros, pero por haberlo hecho ella misma quizás tengan que cortarle un poco más muchas gracias por comentar! **karla** **,** hola nena, lamento que pasaras por cosas solitarias, yo creo que la adolescencia es la etapa más dura de todos, por eso decidí que aunque marginados, al menos hubiera un club entre ellos, **tulgarita,** gracias a ti nena, espero te siga gustando! **Anme28,** hola nena, el pobre de Anthony casi se muere de una combustión con Bella, sin embargo a logrado algo más que pasar vergüenzas, ya viste? **Yoliki,** hola nena, así es ya son cuatro, **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, así es la vida nada fácil y para otros casi un martirio, esperemos los chicos puedan salir adelante ayudándose entre ellos, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, con Emmett las cosas deben mejorar bastante, ya veremos como se desarrolla, y después les cuento más de los papás de Anthony, saludos! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Bella tiene una vida muy complicada, pero esperemos con la ayuda de los chicos pueda liberarse de tanto problema, saludos! **EmmaBe,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar siempre, saludos! **soledadcullen,** hola cariño así es Anthony tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con Bella, de momento le gusta, pero más que nada quiere su amistad, ya veremos si después pueden evolucionar a otra cosa, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** muchas gracias por continuar por aquí cariño, es un placer saber que estás clavada, no el hacerte sufrir jaja lo prometo! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, así es Anthony está experimentando todo ese placer y nerviosismo de enamorarse por primera vez, sin embargo también quiere ser amigo de Bella, un saludo! **patymdn,** hola nena, efectivamente fue Bella porque es necesario que Anthony también avance con sus miedos, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

 **Un saludo a todas mis lectoras fantasmas, ¿les va gustando? ya saben que me gusta leerlas aunque solo pongan gracias, se siente bonito y así, jeje**


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por el beteo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¡El Señor sabe, que no puedo cambiar, Señor, ayúdame no puedo cambiaaaar! —cantó Jasper fuerte con la ventana abierta ante un puñado de adolescentes a lo largo de la calle por donde iban. Incluso el grupo de chicas en su mayoría arrugaron las narices en confusión como si no hubieran sido nunca las víctimas de algo tan horrible.

—Cállate, Jasper —murmuró escondiéndose un poco en el asiento trasero del auto de la mamá de Emmett—. Estás haciendo que todos nos miren.

—Putos todos —dijo Emmett, luciendo todo malhumorado poniendo el codo arriba de la puerta, mientras ondeaba su mano a través del viento al compás de la música. Había estado muy callado durante el trayecto, y Anthony sospechaba que tenía algunos problemas fuertes en casa, además del ojo morado—. ¿De dónde sacaste este infierno de canción, Jasper?

—¿Es muy buena, verdad? —Emm asintió—. Mamá siempre escuchaba música de los setenta, y como sin duda es algo que debe quedar para la posteridad, me estoy asegurando de que continúe al compartirla con ustedes. Estoy consciente de que esto no es apreciado por la mayoría… —comentó antes de quitarse el cabello del rostro—. O especialmente no apreciado por el aguafiestas atrás de mí.

—Anthony, sé que odias la música de Jasper, ¿pero tienes que lucir tan estreñido? —preguntó Emmett mirándolo con su ojo bueno a través del retrovisor.

El cobrizo no estaba de mal humor por venir escuchando la música de Jasper, la verdad era, que no había visto a Bella en el colegio, y aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerla, sospechaba que ella no faltaba regularmente a clases y no le gustaba ningún escenario en su cabeza de por qué no habría asistido.

—¿Creen que sea cierto lo que dicen de Bella? —inquirió cabizbajo, Emmett pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, por lo que bajó el sonido de la música.

—¿Que se corta los brazos con una navaja y por eso lleva ese horrible abrigo?

—¿Q-Qué? —Anthony se atragantó. No pensó eso jamás, él se refería a que había escuchado que tenía fuertes problemas con su mamá.

—Eso no es cierto —interrumpió Jasper—. La vimos el otro día en el lago, bueno _yo_ la vi, no tenía nada, pero… he escuchado cosas peores.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Anthony, cada vez más aturdido.

—Que se acuesta con su padrastro —dijo con una mueca, dejándolo frío—. Mi papá y mis tíos lo han escuchado alardear de ello en el trabajo, cualquier persona normal lo habría denunciado, pero… —se encogió de hombros—, en mi familia al parecer lo ven como un puto héroe, son unos pervertidos, de verdad espero que sea solo mierda de bravucones.

—Lo más seguro —murmuró Emm.

—Y bueno… ¿Ya podemos saber qué te pasó en el ojo? —preguntó Jasper de pronto, haciendo que Emmett bufara.

—Pateé el culo de uno de los amantes de mamá. Él había estado sobre mí últimamente, incluso más de lo usual. —Se estacionó a las afueras de la carretera, antes de clavar la vista hacia la nada, como si pudiera encontrar a un oso pardo corriendo por ahí si miraba con detenimiento—. Así que me vi en la necesidad de recordarle que él no era mi puto padre.

—A la mierda ese imbécil —dijo Anthony—. Mejor que nunca nos encuentre, o nos veremos en la necesidad de patearle el culo al estilo rezagados.

—¿Exactamente cuál es ese estilo? —preguntó Emmett, una gruesa ceja oscura se arqueó.

—Aventarle algunas piedras y luego huir como maricas.

Emmett se rio, no esa falsa risa de mierda que había estado tratando de hacer pasar por una real en los últimos dos días, sino una real, viva, genuina carcajada junto con Jasper, lo cual fue un alivio de escuchar, considerando la nube de condena con la que sus amigos tenían que lidiar al lado de sus apreciados familiares. Además, Emmett, en especial, podía ser tan serio algunas veces que provocaba incluso que le doliera el pito.

—Debiste llamarnos, seguro no te habrían hecho esa mierda en el ojo.

—Gracias, Jasper, qué considerado, ahora… —Emm rebuscó de pronto en la guantera y sacó lo que sin duda parecían unos porros—. ¿Quieren probar lo que dejó el bastardo antes de irse llorando de casa, chicas?

—¿Eso es hierba? —preguntó Jasper apuntando los porros en su mano.

—Claro.

—¿Y si nos volvemos jodidamente adictos? —Emmett bufó.

—No te vas a volver adicto por una calada, además ni siquiera trabajas o sea que si te volvieras adicto tendrías que robar y estoy seguro de que tu padre y tus tíos patearían tu culo hasta la muerte, entonces… ¿fumamos un poco?

Los chicos prendieron cada uno un porro y después de un rato de estar intentando mantener el humo dentro, para después toser como perros ahogándose en lodo, comenzaron a reírse como imbéciles. Solo que después de un rato, por alguna razón, Anthony comenzó a pensar en sus padres, si se enteraban, jamás lo perdonarían… y mientras sus amigos se perdían en una nube de risa bastante descontrolada, Anthony se bajó del auto tratando de serenarse, porque de pronto sentía que se estaba poniendo paranoico con eso de que lo encontraran, y se quedó mirando fijamente el crepúsculo en el horizonte.

—Será mejor que me vaya, chicos, se está haciendo tarde.

—Anthony, eres jodidamente aburrido —escupió Emm haciendo reír tontamente a Jasper.

—Quédate un rato más, hermano, esto apenas está empezando —canturreó Jass—. Mira, ¿qué te parece si te quedas y hablamos del proyecto de ciencias?

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas reprobado esa materia —se burló Emm, ya que su amigo compartía esa materia y estaba rezagado hasta en eso.

—Estaba pensando que podemos hacer un pequeño dron casero, yo tengo el marco, y un controlador de vuelo, ¿no dijiste que tú tenías algunos motores, Emm?

—Yo tengo los receptores de radio y el control, solo nos faltaría una batería y algunos cables de conexión. —Anthony se frotó la barbilla—. Creo que al señor Banner le gustará, es una buena idea.

—Mierda, son súper ñoños —canturreó Emm—, tendrán que ayudarme con electrónica, soy un idiota.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos, Emm —dijo Anthony ganándose el dedo medio de su amigo—. En fin, chicos, de verdad me tengo que ir, mamá va a llamar en cualquier momento.

—Oye, tu mamá no te puede ver llegar así.

—¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Bueno, los ojos rojos y dilatados junto con tu estúpida sonrisa va más allá de solo parecer un imbécil borracho.

—Mierda —murmuró mortificado, pasándose una mano por el cabello cobrizo.

—Tan solo relájate, la vida es más que vivir preocupado. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Pronto se nos pasará el efecto.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—, iré caminado, espero me despeje durante el trayecto.

—Jodido necio.

—Como sea.

Con eso, Anthony comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. La cual por cierto estaba estúpidamente lejos, pero se sentía lleno de energía, incluso para él que no tenía una condición espléndida. La droga lo tenía relajado y curiosamente contento. No se había sentido tan seguro de sí mismo desde… nunca. Sus sentimientos de valía y confianza en sus habilidades se reducían considerablemente con los días, era algo que no le había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera lo había aceptado para sí mismo. Pero la verdad era, que no tenía muchas esperanzas en cuanto a bajar de peso y ser una persona "normal", por así decirlo.

Aunque dijera que no le importaban los insultos, y aunque se negara a sí mismo que parte de su mala alimentación era culpa del estrés que le causaba el día a día en la escuela, y el escuchar a sus padres discutir todo el tiempo, la verdad era, que todos esos factores lo incitaban a recurrir a la comida, donde encontraba una curiosa calma distrayéndose de esa realidad. Así que aquí estaba, caminando a casa sintiéndose por primera vez en paz con toda su mierda, mientras tiraba de su camiseta que comenzaba a adherirse a su piel, producto del sudor… y justo ahí, se dio cuenta que no era normal que la calle se viera en doble plano. El cobrizo se pasó una mano por la cara, asombrado de sentir todo en exceso y que aquello le diera risa no era nada bueno...

—¡Miren quién está allá!

El cobrizo se congeló viendo el auto que circulaba a muy baja velocidad por la calle… directo hacia él. Él terror inmediatamente corrió por sus venas en forma de adrenalina, luchando contra el estupor y poniendo sus pies a moverse de una vez por todas.

—¡Oye, mantecosa!, ¿por qué la prisa? —gritó James, el zumbido del escape sonando de forma estruendosa cada vez que el rubio pisaba el acelerador—. ¡Ven a platicar!

Anthony no se detuvo, no cuando escuchó el chirriar de las llantas, tampoco cuando las luces comenzaron a acercarse iluminando el camino que ahora iba corriendo. No miró hacia atrás. Y mientras corría por todo lo sagrado, pensó que era en momentos como este, en el que la mierda solía salir muy mal. Pronto el auto le dio alcance y comenzó andar a su velocidad.

—Mira nada más, mantecosa, ¿quién diría que toda esa grasa te da un combustible extra?

Las risas resonaron en el vehículo y un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando pudo sentir el frío metal de la carrocería contra uno de sus brazos. La vida de Anthony siempre era una lucha, obstáculo tras obstáculo. Cuando no era la obesidad, era la ansiedad, el bullying o cualquier mierda asociada. Tal vez, estaba destinado a encontrar su miserable fin en un camino desolado de un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, sin nadie más a quien le importara dónde estaba. Tal vez, estaba peleando contra lo inevitable.

El cobrizo dejó de correr, escuchando los abucheos porque paró, cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio, dejando su destino a la suerte.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ¿cómo estuvo su fin?, les cuento que Anthony fue alcanzado por James y sus amigos, cómo creen que resulte esto?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Rosy Canul,** hola cariño, como que una mala racha? Espero que todo se encuentre bien contigo ahora, y lo que necesites y pueda ayudarte con todo gusto. En cuanto a la historia, al principio te parecerá complicada con Anthony gordito, Bella con un monton de problemas y el resto de los chicos rezagados, cualquier cosa que no entiendas con gusto aquí veme preguntando. **floriponcio,** hola nena, exactamente del grupo Anthony es el menos afectado, su único enemigo es él mismo, aunque a veces nosotros somos el mayor obstáculo de todos, y no te preocupes, los corajes y los nervios, son los que tienen a Bella vomitando ;) **Tata XOXO,** hola cariño, van lentos esperemos que seguros, te gustó este capi? **Gloria,** jajajaja ya huelo friendzone, jaja yo también, totalmente, esperemos que eso vaya mejorando, muchas gracias por comentar? **Tecupy,** hola nena, también he batallado para bajar de peso y es una ansiedad terrible en lo que se aprende como comer, en cuanto a Bella con Anthony todavía no le rompe el corazón porque no son nada jaja no te me adelantes y si, el amor es muy complicado, **Jupy,** hola nena así es, el club les permite ser ellos mismos y convivir más, saludos! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti, saludos! **Pili,** mil gracias por tomarte siempre la molestia de agradecerme, es super lindo para mi leerlas, te mando muchos saludos cariño! **Diannita robles,** hola cariño mil gracias por tus palabras, y ya sabes la onda de todos batallando y rotos es lo mio, jaja gracias otra vez! **rjnavajas,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, ojala este capi también te haya gustado! **Cavendano13,** hola nena! Mejor descrito imposible, ese es el tema que estoy tratando de abordar, y aunque el summary parezca simple, es porque son muchos sentimientos encontrados y no me decidía bien, pero me alegra que se haya entendido tan perfecto, muchas gracias por comentar como siempre un gusto leerte, **patydmn,** hola nena, así es, Anthony esta buscando la manera de acercarse a Bella, esperemos que su amistad crezca y no batallen tanto con James! **Yoliki,** hola nena, si es complicado para ellos poder vivir en esa sociedad tan repulsiva pero desgraciadamente no son los únicos :( **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, quizás Bella también esta atraída a él, pero con todos los problemas que se carga, ni siquiera se le pasa por la mente, ya veremos si es amor o tan solo cariño lo que pasa entre ellos. **bbluelilas** **,** hola cariño, esperemos Bella pueda ayudar a Anthony, aunque no creo que pueda ayudarlo en esta situación, que dices? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, yo creo que Bella si irá a una estética a arreglarse ese cabello, jeje en el grupo les deje una foto de como se ve, por lo pronto Anthony va a necesitar ayuda, ¿cómo ves?, **injoa,** hola nena, la verdad es que si nos dedicáramos a vivir nuestra vida, sin andar preocupándonos por lo que los demás hacen o como se ven, todo sería más sencillo pero la verdad es que vivimos desgraciadamente en una novela constante :( muchas gracias por comentar! **GellySweetDreamlike,** Hola nena, la verdad es que Bella no quiere nada con nadie, y siente que si Anthony quiere acercarse a ella, es solo porque quiere algo de ella, y aunque él si quiere todo eso, no lo hace como lo que tiene con James, solo que Bella no esta para distinguir eso, ya veremos como puede hacerle el pobre muchas gracias por comentar cariño, coldplay también me suena, jejeje

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por las correcciones!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

James, Marco y Tyler se bajaron del auto con unas sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros mientras lo rodeaban. Anthony tragó saliva bruscamente mirando hacia atrás, estaba justo al lado de la carretera, detrás de él no había otra cosa más que una barra metálica que lo separaba de lo que parecía un barranco.

—Vaya, vaya, mantecosa. ¿Estás drogado? —James se acercó a él sonriendo. El cobrizo negó, retrocediendo un paso, la parte posterior de sus piernas chocando contra la barandilla.

—No.

—¿Ya no traes droga contigo? —inquirió Tyler, acercándose a él donde comenzó a manosearlo como si se tratara de un policía y estuvieran en una redada.

—Quítate, idiota —inquirió Anthony, empujando con una extraña fuerza al moreno, sorprendiéndose no solo a sí mismo, sino a los demás, cuando lo obligó a retroceder.

—Mira nada más lo que te hizo un poco de marihuana —canturreó el rubio—, se ve que tienes energía extra, ¿estás deseando empezar una lucha, mantecosa?

—Claro, le gusta que le den por el culo —canturreó Marco, entre risas.

Anthony miró por encima de su hombro, la oscuridad era absoluta en ese lugar. No había farolas que iluminaran la carretera, ni tampoco autos pasando por ahí, de pronto era como si estuviera en un pueblo fantasma. Además, temía que si se lanzaba por el barranco quizás encontraría su muerte más rápido.

Miró de vuelta a Tyler, quien parecía más encendido por haberle empujado. Su pecho no era más grande que el suyo, ni sus brazos más fuertes que los de él, pero no podría pelear solo contra los tres. Y cuando James sonrió, el cobrizo le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules quemaban como si tuviera la complexión de un toro, en realidad parecía uno. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se le estaba ocurriendo que realmente iba a iniciar una pelea con esos tres?

—¿Crees que vas a derrotarnos, mantecosa? —dijo dando un paso más en su dirección—. ¿Con el pensamiento tal vez?

El cobrizo supo ahí y entonces que el parloteo había terminado. Sus posibilidades se reducían a morir por los golpes o morir por tirarse a esa especie de barranco.

—Váyanse a la mierda —dijo levantándoles el dedo, y dejándose caer hacia atrás al vacío.

 **…**

Decir que Aro se había tomado bastante mal su nuevo aspecto, se quedaba corto.

Él había tenido un ataque de ira de proporciones catastróficas. Bella había intentado pasar desapercibida antes de irse al colegio, pero Aro la había interceptado en las escaleras de la casa, y sus ojos… sus ojos, Jesucristo, nunca se habían visto tan violentos como en ese momento, y lo peor era que se ennegrecían más conforme la analizaba.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? —Bella ni siquiera lo vio venir, la abofeteó con tal fuerza que la lanzó al suelo, y casi al segundo siguiente, la fuerza del agarre en su cabello la puso de pie—. Sé que tienes un serio problema conmigo, mocosa, pero esto, ¿lo hiciste tan solo para cabrearme?, ¿quieres parecer un jodido hombre?, ¿o es que a ese rubio hijo de puta le gustas más de esta manera?

—¡No! —Trató de sonar fuerte, pero su voz temblaba tanto como el resto de su cuerpo—. ¿Cuándo va a entender que yo no busco gustarle a nadie? —La joven se llevó una mano a los labios, tocando la sangre que ahora se deslizaba por su labio, mezclándose con su saliva, y se mareó—. Me tengo que ir.

Trató de darse la vuelta, pero las manos de Aro se dispararon y la agarraron por los hombros. Su agarre era firme, sus uñas sin cortar se clavaron en su carne. El hedor a café y cigarrillos hizo que el estómago de la castaña se revolviera.

—Así que déjame ver si esto es correcto, princesa. —Aro la miró a los ojos, hablando con los dientes apretados y rociándole saliva mientras lo hacía—. Tienes tiempo para coger con ese hijo de puta, a quien no conoces por más de un par de semanas, pero ¿no tienes tiempo para tu querido papá? —Un involuntario grito ahogado salió de la boca de Bella.

—¡Tú no eres mi padre!, le diré a mamá esto, Aro, te lo juro que esta vez sí se lo diré.

Él se echó a reír antes de inclinarse y respirar en su oreja, su agarre se hizo más fuerte, Bella estaba segura de que tendría cardenales por la mañana. La atrajo hacia sí, pasando la parte posterior de su sucio pulgar por un lado de su cara, dejando una estela de escalofríos en su cuerpo

—No te atreverías, la quieres demasiado como para lastimarla de esa manera. Sabes bien cuanto le ha costado recoger sus pedazos, además, no te creerá de todas formas. ¿Yo?, ¿intentando tocar a su hija? —se burló—. Jamás haría eso, por Dios, tan solo es una niña, quizás Bella necesita terapia, no ha superado la muerte de su padre, ¿ya viste cómo se cortó el cabello…? —La joven se sacudió con fuerza, logrando zafarse.

—D-Detente. Me estás asustando.

—Oh, cariño, qué bueno, porque justo eso es lo que quiero. —Intentó sujetarla de nuevo, sin éxito esta vez

La castaña retrocedió tropezándose con sus pies. Aro soltó una risotada, pero Bella no perdió el tiempo levantándose, y mientras se echaba a correr fuera de ese lugar, escuchó la risa de su padrastro todo el camino.

 **…**

Los tipos gritaron improperios y un montón de maldiciones que no alcanzó a discernir, porque su vida importaba más en esos momentos. Anthony maldijo por lo bajo cuando su cuerpo finalmente paró su torpe caída golpeando contra un árbol, deteniéndolo en seco.

Sin duda la columna se había llevado todo el impacto, pero a su vez, lo salvó de seguir rodando por la pendiente. Tomando un tembloroso aliento, el cobrizo se sentó y se sacudió el cabello de los restos de ramas y tierra que había acumulado en su caída. Se le había roto la camisa y los vaqueros en las rodillas, su respiración salía dolorosamente y en calientes ráfagas, le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Para su suerte, la pendiente no estaba muy prolongada, pero de igual forma, desconocía donde terminaba, así que agradeció de nuevo a cualquier deidad que le había puesto ese árbol en su camino.

Sacudiéndose las rodillas raspadas y los restos de suciedad de su ropa, suspiró mortificado al no encontrar sus lentes por ningún lado. Estaba asustado y temblando, se sentía paranoico mientras caminaba entre los árboles, mirando una y otra vez hacia todos lados, asustándose con cualquier sonido, iba casi agazapado esperando que en cualquier esquina, James y los otros salieran a su encuentro. Ah, y todavía se sentía drogado.

El cobrizo cerró los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras se detenía a tomar aire. No se sentía nada bien por lo que iba a hacer, pero era mejor que decepcionar a Elizabeth cuando lo descubriera drogado, y además golpeado… otra-jodida-vez. Palmeó en sus bolsillos, su celular estaba medianamente bien, la pantalla se había roto pero afortunadamente podía utilizarlo.

—Mamá, hola… eh… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras continuaba caminando en la oscuridad—. E-Estoy aquí en casa de Jasper, y bueno, su mamá me ha invitado a quedarme, es ridículo… ¿n-no crees? Nunca me he quedado en casa de nadie.

Anthony maldijo internamente lo inseguro que sonaba, pero la marihuana lo tenía a nada de correr a esconderse como si lo acabaran de capturar en algo más que una mentira. Del otro lado, la línea parecía haberse cortado, por lo que frunció el ceño mirando el celular, pero el tiempo seguía contando.

—¿Mamá?

—Oh, Anthony… eso… eso suena maravilloso —su voz llena de añoranza—, ¿quieres quedarte allá, bebé?

—¿Estás llorando? —indagó porque le pareció escuchar a su mamá sorber por la nariz.

—No, no claro que no, cariño —sorbió de nuevo—, es… es tan solo alergia, ya sabes todo por aquí es tan verde… entonces, ¿te quedarás en casa de Jasper?

—Llegaré temprano por la mañana…

—No te preocupes por la hora, es fin de semana en la noche y eres un chico después de todo… —Por su tono sabía que estaba sonriendo, solo no entendía por qué iba a estar llorando. ¿Acaso era de felicidad?, Dios mío...

Anthony miró hacia adelante, finalmente estaba a un par de pasos de la cabaña que había sido de sus abuelos, cuando una silueta sentada en el porche lo dejó de piedra. Al principio se temió lo peor, pero al dar un par de pasos pudo distinguir a la sombra acurrucada con los brazos envolviendo fuertemente a sus piernas. Y cuando sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los suyos, se sintió mil veces peor que haber rodado por esa pendiente mientras sufría múltiples golpes.

—… pueden ver películas, y puedes traer a Jasper el siguiente fin y…

—Mamá, te veré en la mañana, tengo que colgar.

Sin otra palabra terminó la llamada y se quedó justo donde estaba, porque Bella no solo estaba llorando… sino que estaba limpiando sangre de la comisura de su boca.

* * *

 **De alguna manera Anthony y Bella se han encontrado, ¿creen que estás desgraciadas circunsatancias los unan más?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **lizdayanna,** hola cariño, pues no le hicieron daño porque no lo alcanzaron, sin embargo él si se lástimo y no fue el único :( **Vanina Iliana,** Hola cariño, sí a mi también me da lástima las situaciones como la de los chico, desgraciadamente es algo que viven en muchas partes y que los abusivos se encargan de hacer peor, muchas gracias por comentar! **missy,** hola hola, Bella también estaba viviendo cosas feas por culpa de Aro, lo que los une de alguna manera, esperemos que entre los dos, se apoyen, mil gracias por comentar. **Diannita Robles,** Hola nena, entre ellos comienzan acercarse debido a las circunstancias, ya veremos como resulta su amistad, muchísimos saludos!, **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, la familia de Jasper no se caracteriza precisamente por ser buena, ya ves que el pobre recibe golpizas de pronto, así que son unos imbéciles, y aunque no lo creas hay un montón de idiotas así, muchas gracias por comentar! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, nooo la droga no hizo que Anthony se deprimiera al contrario, normalmente se siente mal consigo mismo menos en ese momento, y ahora le tocó a los dos vivir una mala experiencia, saludos! **Tecupi,** Hola nena, en eso tienes mucha razón, si Bella no le va explicando el problema que tiene con el genero masculino, o algo, Anthony se lo puede tomar para mal, y sí es algo que tiene que atenderse, pero todo a su momento ;) **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar nena! **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, la mamá de Bella nunca está porque tiene doble turno, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa la pobre de Bella sola con Aro, ojala se resuelva eso, como ves? **Tulgarita,** hola nena, acá te muestro lo que le pasó a Bella, ahora está con Anthony veremos como crece su amistad, **veronikice,** hola nena, como bien dices, James ha de ser un ñoño de closet o algo y por eso es tan reprimido, ojala tenga su merecido, como ves? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, tuvo mala suerte porque vive en un pequeño lugar donde todo puede pasar, lo bueno al menos, es que está con Bella, **Noelia,** nena quiero creer que eres tu quien olvidó dejar su nombre, y si como bien dices, la gente reprimida es la que piensa que los demás deben pagar por lo mal que los ha tratado la vida, ojalá después podamos ver que James los deje tranquilos, saludos! **Yoliki,** hola nena, James solo está ahí para joder a todos, ojalá que no se desquite después, **Karla,** hola nena, afortunadamente Anthony logró zafarse de ese problema, a veremos como le va después en la escuela, saludos! **rosy canul,** lo que pasa con Edward, es que es su papá, y aunque el también se llama igual, se le llama por el segundo nombre para diferenciarlos, no se si has visto, pero sus papás son Edward y Elizabeth, saludos! **mony17,** muchas gracias por tus comentarios cariño, me hacen super feliz! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, lo bueno dentro de lo malo, es que se encontró con Bella y entre los dos se están apoyando, **patymdn,** hola nena, jaja yo también quisiera quemarlo en leña verde, el problema es que es un montonero, nunca va solo, al menos Anthony está con Bella, **cavendano13,** Hola cariño, afortunadamente Anthony alcanzó a zafarse ya que si lo hubieran alcanzado quien sabe, y ahora esta con Bella, esperemos fortalezcan esa amistad, saludos!

 **Gracias otra vez por sus lindas palabras, me motivan mucho, nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani espero que cuando vengas nos la pasemos muy bien, siempre y cuando no haga frío!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Bella?

La joven levantó los ojos de golpe, estremeciéndose de miedo al no esperar nunca que a esas horas alguien estuviera cerca de su refugio, se limpió los ojos rápidamente antes de mirar con horror que la herida en su boca estaba sangrando de nuevo, por culpa de haberse estado mordisqueando el labio de forma inconsciente.

La sombra se aproximó hacia ella, y se tensó por completo hasta que distinguió los ojos verdes tristes. Y aunque estaba avergonzada de que la encontrara bajo estas circunstancias, de alguna forma se relajó al saber que era él. Anthony caminó hasta donde estaba, se arrodilló frente a ella y sin mediar palabra, le secó las lágrimas antes de pasar sus dedos por su rostro, en la caricia más suave que había recibido nunca.

—Lamento mucho que esto te pasara. —La castaña lo miró aturdida.

Él parecía recién sacado de un filme de acción, cabello cobrizo revuelto, con la camiseta en harapos y los vaqueros rotos, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de tierra como si se hubiera revolcado antes de ir a la cabaña, y múltiples raspones en los brazos y otros tantos sangrantes en las rodillas, ni siquiera llevaba las gafas… y espera… ¿Que él lamentaba qué?

—¿Tú lo lamentas? —balbuceó.

—Claro —asintió—, no sé qué ocurrió pero te juro que odio verte así.

—¿Y no vas a preguntarme quién me lo hizo? —Los ojos de él brillaron, había tanta rabia ardiendo en sus ojos verdes que le robó un escalofrío.

—No, si no quieres contármelo. —Bella suspiró, trayendo las rodillas contra su pecho antes de negar, el viento sopló contra ellos trayendo el olor a lluvia fresca y algo de frío—. ¿Vamos adentro?

—¿No te regañarán tus padres?, es muy tarde para andar solo por el bosque. —Él se rio, pero no fue un sonido feliz.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

Anthony le tendió la mano, y la ayudó a levantarse. Abrió la puerta dejándolos a ambos dentro, en la oscuridad interrumpida solo por el resplandor de la luna llena. Su rostro se suavizó mientras la llevaba a uno de los sofás, luego lo vio prender la linterna de su celular, y marcharse entre sombras a la cocina dejándola confundida, hasta que regresó con una pequeña vela y en su otro brazo unos cuantos suministros de primeros auxilios. Dejó todo en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a ella, con un paño húmedo en la mano.

—Tengo que curarte. No quieres que eso se infecte.

La castaña casi se va de espaldas, ¿de verdad él iba a hacer eso? Él, quien estaba todo golpeado y sangrante, ¿estaba realmente preocupándose por ella? Anthony pasó el paño por la herida en su labio, se sentía bien contra su piel y síp, al parecer iba muy en serio. El joven rozó a través de su boca, siendo extra gentil, y lavó la sangre seca que seguro ahí se había acumulado. Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, o cómo rayos es que los dos habían terminado juntos, manteniendo su atención en el rostro de él, tenso con la concentración.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? —Él frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de atenderla.

—Sí, normalmente escucho eso, ¿pero al menos podría saber a qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, si tú estás en peor estado?

—Lo golpeado no me quita lo caballero. —Bella suspiró, mirando hacia la llama de la vela.

—Eres bueno en esto. —Él sonrió, sus ojos bailando con un poco de remordimiento.

—Lo he hecho toda mi vida.

—¿Curar a las personas? —Anthony se encogió de hombros, su concentración no se perdió ni un segundo mientras continuaba aplicando ahora un poco de _Isodine_ en su labio.

—Curarme a mí mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —se rio entre dientes—, mamá no soportaría verme una vez más golpeado.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Anthony? —Él terminó y cuando Bella lo miró, observó que sus ojos de pronto ya no eran cálidos, más bien parecían distantes y fríos.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó contigo? —La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

—No. —Él suspiró, Bella iba a mordisquearse el labio, cuando el dolor se disparó en su boca, por lo que desistió—. Pero sí puedo decirte que nunca voy a rendirme, ¿sabes?

—¿Con qué?

—Con los problemas que tengo, dejaré mi alma en el intento si tengo que hacerlo. —Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Anthony se tensaba mientras recogía los suministros del suelo. Bella jugueteó con sus manos ante el espeso silencio—. Estoy avergonzada contigo.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, tampoco tienes que hablarme de ello si no quieres hacerlo.

—Hum… —De nuevo se iba a mordisquear el labio, deteniéndose con un respingo—. ¿Volverás a tu casa?

—No puedo volver con este aspecto —apuntó con su mano libre a sus ropas—, mamá tendría un infarto. Esta noche he cometido muchas estupideces, pero al menos, ya le llamé para avisar. —Bella lo miró sorprendida, aunque igual le restó importancia cuando palmeó justo a su lado, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es mi turno de curarte.

 **…**

Anthony se congeló, como si de pronto todo el mundo se hubiera detenido justo ahí y entonces, ni siquiera estaba seguro de continuar respirando.

No importaba cómo luciera Bella, para él siempre sería lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, no importaba si tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal, o si estaba golpeada, o si se cortaba el cabello al estilo militar, o si ni siquiera la podía distinguir bien por la falta de lentes. Sabía que era preciosa, por eso, estaba de lo más nervioso al tener que continuar ahí, parado frente a ella. Su camiseta se había roto y colgaba en harapos en ciertos lugares, y de pronto, la urgencia por cubrirse la barriga, era más imperativa que cualquier cosa.

—No tengo nada, no te preocupes —dijo estrechando los suministros contra su pecho como si dependiera de eso su vida. Bella rodó los ojos, antes de volver a palmear a su lado.

—No seas ridículo, ¿quieres?

El cobrizo supo que podría negarse por otro siglo, y ella seguiría mirándolo con esos bonitos pero testarudos ojos oscuros, así que con un suspiro caminó hacia ella, pero se tropezó y los suministros rodaron por el suelo, haciéndola sonreír.

—¿En qué tantos problemas te has metido esta noche?

—No más de lo usual, ¿por qué? —La castaña se arrodilló frente a él, pasando con suavidad el paño húmedo por el rostro.

—Bueno, no creo que seas consciente de ello, pero tienes los ojos tan dilatados que pareces salido de uno de esos animes. —Anthony se tocó los ojos.

—Yo… como que estuve fumando marihuana con los chicos. —Bella detuvo su faena y lo miró elevando una ceja.

—No sabía que nos convertiríamos en el club de adictos rezagados.

—Fue una mala idea por muchas cosas —suspiró cerrando los ojos. El toque de Bella era increíble y lo tenía a nada de gemir—. Me envalentoné con quien no debía y… creo que metí la pata en grande.

—Hum… ¿Y tus lentes?

—Los perdí en algún lugar en el bosque. —La joven continuó su tarea, ahora aplicando el medicamento sobre una profunda cortada cerca de su codo.

—Claro, porque andar corriendo por el bosque, sin lentes a mitad de la noche, siempre suena como un plan atractivo para un viernes. —Él sonrió.

—Lo es, no sabes toda la adrenalina que te da el andar dando tumbos y pensando que cualquier sombra se trata de un lobo listo para comerte. —Bella se rio, y el sonido lo estremeció por completo.

—Lo siento, ¿eso duele? —inquirió malinterpretándolo.

—No… no, para nada.

Ambos se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio, mientras Bella le limpiaba todas las heridas y Anthony intentaba no estremecerse con su toque, o avergonzarse con su aspecto. Era la primera vez que otra mujer, además de su madre, lo tocaba. Era también lo más patético del mundo, pero nada más que la verdad.

—Creo que estás listo.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró contento—, además ya no duele tanto.

—No quiero volver a casa —susurró de pronto Bella, una vez que hubo terminado. Anthony no podía distinguir bien su rostro, pero por su voz, sabía que estaba triste y asustada.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedes… puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Y qué le diré a mamá?, entrará en pánico si no regreso esta noche, pondrá a todos los amigos de mi papá a buscarme, la mayoría son policías... —Él rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontrando de nuevo su celular roto.

—Haz lo mismo que yo, llámale y dile que te quedarás con amigas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Anthony pensó que estaba llevando las cosas quizás demasiado lejos, ¿por qué habría sugerido siquiera esto? Estaba claro que ella tenía cierta aversión hacia los hombres, pero aunque sí, le gustaba y quizás estaba siendo un poco hipócrita al querer pasar ese tiempo juntos más que cualquier otra cosa, la verdad era, que también era su amiga.

—Bella, te juro que lo que conversamos el otro día es cierto, yo no te veo como…

—Lo que pasa, es que no tengo amigos. —lo interrumpió. Anthony parpadeó, antes de sonreír abiertamente.

—Me tienes a mí —aseguró antes de colocar el celular en su mano—. Tan solo miente.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿creen que Bella acepte quedarse con Anthony y de ser así, confesarle las cosas?**

 **Mil gracias a todas por comentar y por su paciencia!**

**Lidia,** Hola cariño, primero que nada bienvenida a la historia, segundo, lamento mucho lo que tu padrastro te haya hecho pasar, es un tema complicado pero no ajeno, espero que sigas por aquí y muchas gracias por comentar! **soledadcullen** **,** Hola nena, pues entre Bella y Edward surge una amistad distinta donde él no esta tan dañado y le es fácil proteger a Bella de momento, como ves? **Noelia,** hola cariño muchas gracias por ponerte al día yo también pienso que es Bella quien mas sufre, esperemos eso termine pronto, un saludo! **missy** **,** mil gracias cariño me encanta leer que te gusta, siempre es por estos comentarios que sigo por aquí! Y es un gusto de verdad leerte, **Hanna D. L,** hola nena a Anthony no le quedaban muchas opciones, si se quedaba podían propinarle una golpiza inolvidable y mira, en parte lo ha ayudado porque así fue que se quedo con Bella. **Karla,** hola nena, para Bella es complicado abrirse con las personas, pero ahora que esta con Anthony veremos si puede comentarle algo de lo que le está pasando, **LuAnKa,** sorry nena, esperemos pronto dejes de sentirla, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, veremos si Bella puede abrirse con Anthony y contarle que es lo que le pasa, **Tecupi,** Yo creo que Elizabeth estaba contenta de que él por fin este haciendo amigos, es la primera vez que Anthony se queda en otro lado, pero igual y tiene problemas con Edward, y como tu, yo diría las cosas, pero las personas como Bella tienen miedo, se sienten aterradas de decir las cosas, son manipulables, vamos a ver si al menos en nuestro chico encuentra un amigo. **Let Cull,** muchas gracias nena, es una etapa de la historia esto de la friendzone, **Mony17,** hola nena lo sé, el pobre de Anthony sufre horrores con James, es una etapa de la historia, esperemos que pase pronto, **Pili,** hola nena, todos están fortaleciendo su amistad y además creciendo entre ellos, esperemos esto les sirva a todos para salir adelante, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, jaja pues lamento sacar tu lado homicida pero es que a estos chicos no se las puse fácil, pero ya veras, solo será por un tiempo. **rjnavajas,** hola cariño gracias a ti, a los chicos les pasa de todo porque tienen vidas muy difíciles, esperemos esto solo les sirva para unirlos, **Cary,** hola nena, ambos sufren un tipo de acoso diferente sin embargo de alguna manera eso los ha juntado esta vez, como ves? **Yoliki,** hola nena, no te preocupes algo tendrá que pasar para que nuestros chicos salgan de esta, solo esperemos que no sea algo muy malo. **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, ojala nuestros chicos encuentren una solución antes de que las cosas empeoren creo yo, como ves? **Jupy,** hola nena, es complicado lo que nuestros chicos están pasando, pero te aseguro que pasará, **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, Anthony tuvo el valor de invitarla a pasar la noche con él, ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas entre ellos, **NANAko,** hola nena, es un tema complicado sin duda, pero pasará te lo prometo, **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, lo sé a los dos parecen estarlos surtiendo de cosas malas, ojalá con este encuentro salgan adelante juntos, **patymdn,** hola nena, veremos si es posible que Anthony logre sacarle información a Bella ella es muy hermética al parecer, **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti cariño! **Gloria,** hola nena te cuento que con la bola de abusivos en esta historia a veces hasta me duele la cabeza, jaja quien me manda hacer tramas tan complicadas? Tan solo espero que les siga gustando :) **rosy canul,** hola nena, Elizabeth estaba emocionada porque al fin Anthony está creciendo y teniendo algo de vida social, es complicado para los papás también no saber que pasa con sus hijos y estar adivinando. **GellySweetDreamlike,** Hola nena, por lo general las personas abusadas tienden a callarse, tienen baja autoestima, miedo, un montón de cosas, por eso es que existen estos casos, les es imposible ver lo mal que están mientras están en ese círculo, alguien les tiene que abrir los ojos y a veces ni a si funciona, yo si habría ido a la policía, pero yo nunca he pasado por esto. Muchas gracias por comentar! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, me da gusto que entiendas que es realista porque muchas chicas no pueden entender que alguien sea tan malo, eso quiere decir que nunca les ha pasado, es un tema complicado pero esperemos que no dure mucho este proceso, saludos! **cavendano13** hola nena, entre los dos pueden forjar una buena amistad, solo es que Bella confíe en Anthony, crees que pueda?

 **Un placer leerlas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

A diferencia de Elizabeth, Renée no se creyó tan fácil la mentira. Mucho menos con el padrastro de Bella gritando al fondo que de ninguna manera podía quedarse con nadie, hubo un momento en el que Anthony pensó sinceramente que no lo conseguiría, pero de pronto Bella colgó y una sonrisa deslumbrante cubrió su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Lo hice! —canturreó contenta, sorprendiéndolo al lanzarse a sus brazos—. Ella se impuso a mi padrastro y me dejó quedarme.

—Qué gusto —comentó Anthony, estrechándola solo un poco más antes de soltarla.

Si por él fuera, la estrecharía toda la noche, y se deleitaría con el calor de su pequeño cuerpo, o con ese aroma que despedía su cuello… como a lavanda y frutas, pero ya estaba teniendo muchos problemas con sus hormonas, volviéndolo todo acosador… y además no soportaba tenerla tan cerca de sus pechos, sin duda tan desagradables para cualquiera. Esos que ningún hombre debería tener.

—Mamá le paga a una señora para que haga la limpieza una vez cada quince días, si no me equivoco debe haber sábanas limpias en la cama, yo… yo dormiré en el sofá. —Ella sonrió dulcemente, antes de pillarlo desprevenido al acariciarle la mejilla. Sus dedos se sintieron suaves como plumas.

—Gracias por todo, Anthony, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo.

Si pudiera verla bien, juraría que se había sorprendido de su propia reacción y ruborizado cuando escondió las manos tras su espalda, por lo que en alguna clase de impulso (quizás aún el efecto de la droga), se acercó un paso más a ella, y deslizó el cabello tras sus orejas, aunque no era necesario, tan solo quería tocarla.

—Siempre que me necesites.

Dicho eso, la vio marcharse con la vela en mano, él no necesitaba luz para tumbarse en el sofá. Pronto comenzó a llover, como todo el tiempo en Forks, y Anthony se quedó mirando por la ventana. Sin poder dormirse contempló el espectáculo de rayos. Su mente viajando una y otra vez a lo acontecido hacía algunas horas. James iba a partirle el culo, y si no lo hacían en manada, lo harían individualmente porque estaba seguro, que dada la mirada de Tyler, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Suspirando, pensó que no debió levantarles el dedo antes de tirarse al vacío, pero en esos momentos no pensó con honestidad que fuera a sobrevivir para volver a verles la cara, y no quería morir como un cobarde, se había sentido superior que ellos. Ahora, en el mundo real, quizás Emmett y Jasper podrían cubrirle las espaldas, y aunque odiaría andar como un afeminado tras las faldas de sus amigos, lo haría a cambio de no ser puteado una vez más, también tenía que ir pensando en qué le diría a su mamá respecto a sus lentes, porque… De pronto, un grito desgarró la pacífica noche en la pequeña cabaña, dejándolo completamente helado.

 **…**

Bella despertó sudando, en una cama desconocida a una hora incierta.

Imágenes de Aro inundaban su mente, cuando se levantó corriendo a vomitar al baño. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes. Soñaba que él por fin lograba consumar sus bajos instintos, que la ataba sin dejarle oportunidad para defenderse, a veces cambiaba el sueño y era James, gimiendo en su oído, mordisqueándole los pechos. Cualquiera de los dos escenarios la tenía vomitando. Era pura bilis, era pura vergüenza... Inesperadamente, cálidas manos le acariciaron la espalda, pero aun así gritó asustada.

—Soy yo, Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo con voz angustiada. La joven parpadeó, bajándole inmediatamente a la cadena del baño, antes de dejarse caer hacia un lado, sus ojos desorbitados, su frente perlada de sudor—. ¿Qué ocurre, fue algo que comiste?

Anthony estaba a su lado, luciendo sumamente preocupado en lugar de asqueado. El corazón de Bella se detuvo, sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro mientras él la miraba con confusión. Ella no pudo soportarlo y se puso de pie, empujándose al lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca con agua y lavarse la cara. La cabaña estaba muy bien cuidada, pero no había suministros de ningún tipo, mucho menos pasta de dientes. Después de hacer varias gárgaras y tomar un poco de agua del grifo, se quedó mirando fijamente al lavabo.

La tensión de Anthony, su confusión y pánico, eran casi palpables en el aire. Bella sabía que tenía que darle alguna clase de explicación, pero de verdad no quería. Tomó varias respiraciones lentas intentando calmarse, antes de girarse para enfrentarlo, conteniendo un grito cuando lo encontró a un par de pasos de ella, al parecer él había estado pensando en tocarla.

—¿C-Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de mí, cuando luzco de esta manera?

—No me importa cómo luzcas, me importa cómo te sientes.

Bella elevó la mirada aturdida, porque en el reducido espacio estaban demasiado cerca y él era verdaderamente alto. Su mandíbula estaba rígida, y sus ojos oscuros con preocupación. Se veía completamente perdido y desconcertado, totalmente fuera de su habitual forma de ser. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, y la vergüenza la inundó hasta volverse insoportable, haciéndola esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía mal. Pero mal del tipo de hueco en el pecho, que duele incluso para respirar. Se sentía desamparada, desolada y devastada.

Las rodillas le fallaron y justo cuando comenzó a desmoronarse, él estuvo ahí, sosteniéndola y arrastrándola contra su pecho. Y fue muy reconfortante. De pronto fue como si este abrazo fuera justo lo que, sin saber, necesitaba y estaba pidiendo a gritos. Él no dijo nada, permaneció firme pero acariciándole con suavidad la espalda. No susurró palabras de aliento, no le dijo que estaba a salvo, tan solo la sostuvo pero con eso, le transmitió toda la seguridad que necesitaba. La joven continuó sollozando lo que parecieron horas y él no se inmutó. Gradualmente su llanto bajó de tono y se convirtió en suaves sollozos.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró con una voz baja, casi aterciopelada.

La joven no se resistió cuando él tiró de su mano, y aunque no había luz, la tormenta afuera les permitió caminar entre los muebles, aunque Anthony se tropezó un par de veces hasta llevarla a la recámara. Bella se sentó colocando las manos en su regazo, sin saber bien cómo explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba devanándose los sesos pensando en algo estúpido que inventar cuando él habló.

—¿Quieres que duerma aquí? Hum eso se escuchó raro, no me malinterpretes —balbuceó nervioso—, tan solo pensé que no te gustaría estar sola en estos momentos, pero…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió, se sentía pequeña, y él había dado en el clavo. No quería volver a esa fría y desconocida cama sola.

—Bien, sí, yo… dormiré en el suelo. —Hizo ademán de levantarse pero le sujetó la mano.

—¿Podrías dormir conmigo?

Bella estaba bastante consciente de lo patética que sonó su voz, de lo débil que fue incluso para sus oídos. De lo rara que seguramente se estaba viendo, y de que quizás estaba confirmando las sospechas de todos, respecto a que era una zorra, pero realmente no le importaba en estos momentos, sin embargo, cuando él no respondió de inmediato, lo buscó, encontrándose con su mirada, algo resplandecía en sus ojos verdes, algo nuevo, algo que no pudo entender, pero sintió un cambio cuando él asintió.

—Si no te molesta, por mí está bien. —La joven negó rápidamente, no le molestaba y no quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Anthony se recostó entonces, y cuando Bella se acostó a su lado en el reducido espacio, enfrentándose a su rostro, suspiró. Él estaba temblando. Bella no entendía por qué podía estar tan nervioso, y detestaba ponerlo en una situación que sin duda le resultaba tan incómoda, pero la verdad era que no iba a dar marcha atrás con esto. Se sentía tan sola y miserable, que el cariño en los ojos de Anthony y su amistad, era lo único real que tenía en la actualidad. Y se iba a aferrar a ello.

Así que fue ella la que deslizó una tentativa mano por la cintura de él, y acto seguido se arrastró a su lado, necesitando algo… lo que fuera, cualquier muestra de cariño sincero. Él se tensó nuevamente, casi podía apostar a que había dejado de respirar, estaba claro que no quería esto. Ni tampoco sentirla tan cerca. Por Dios, ¿qué estaba pasándole?

—Lo siento —balbuceó, horrorizada consigo misma y más avergonzada si fuera posible. Incluso iba a levantarse cuando una mano grande se deslizó por su cintura y la atrajo contra un pecho aún más grande.

—No, yo lo siento —murmuró sobre su cabello—, no quise darte una impresión equivocada, pero… bueno, a la mierda —suspiró—, nunca había tenido… esta clase de conexión con una chica, y tengo tanta vergüenza de que estés justo sobre mi barriga y mis horribles pechos, que por un momento… sí, de verdad estaba pensando en irme.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para observarlo—, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Claro —bufó él en tono sarcástico.

—Es la verdad —aseguró molesta, empujándole el cabello que le ocultaba su mirada—. ¿Es que no te ves, Anthony?, eres cálido, amable y gracioso, eso es lo único que veo.

—No sabes lo que dices. No soy gracioso, ¿quieres comprobarlo con uno de mis chistes?

Su pregunta la dejó sin aliento. Encontró sus ojos rápidamente, él estaba viéndola también, sus ojos bailando todavía preocupados, y muy inseguros, pero tenía una sonrisa torcida y de alguna manera logró relajarla, sin ni siquiera haber escuchado el chiste.

—¿C-Chiste? —tartamudeó.

Él asintió, casi ansioso, con los ojos muy abiertos, quizás todavía por el consumo de marihuana, y casi tan solo eso la hizo reír. Bella no creía que él podría haber dicho nada más sorprendente para aligerar todo.

—Soy toda oídos. —Su rostro redondeado se puso serio, haciéndola preguntarse qué clase de broma sería, se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, elevando una ceja.

—¿Cómo maldice un pollito a otro pollito?

Bella se rio sin ni siquiera saber la respuesta y aunque no podía entender cómo el estado de ánimo podría haber cambiado tan rápido, estaba tan contenta por ello que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cómo?

—Caldito seas.

Fue una broma terrible, tanto así que Bella no pudo dejar de reírse ante lo absurdo, al instante él también se estaba riendo. De hecho, sonando casi aliviado, haciéndola sentir mejor cuando su risa rodó a través de ella.

—Eso está mucho mejor —dijo suavemente—, me gusta verte sonreír y más reír.

Sus palabras la pillaron con la guardia baja, haciéndola desviar la mirada, el rubor inmediatamente coloreando su rostro mientras su risa quedaba interrumpida por algo más suave. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, él tenía esos grandes y dilatados ojos verdes fijos en ella, una nueva intensidad que la hizo sentir de una manera extraña. La sangre de Bella corrió acelerada, sin que pudiera comprender del todo por qué estaba sucediéndole eso, no entendía nada cuando los ojos de ambos se trabaron en el tiempo, pero de alguna manera sintió que era casi demasiado por lo que desvió la mirada. El lugar quedó en silencio y Bella pudo sentir esa electricidad en el ambiente, como un crujido en el aire...

—Es tarde, Bella —murmuró contra su cabello, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Duerme ahora.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, les cuento que entre Anthony y Bella esta surgiendo una complicidad que los está uniendo más como amigos, quizas Bella se anime a contarle lo que le está pasando para ver si él puede ayudarla con algo, no creen?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** hola gloria, Anthony no le pregunta nunca a Bella que le pasa, y de alguna manera es eso precisamente lo que la tiene buscándolo, quizás algún día le confiese las cosas, tu crees? **terewee,** hola cariño bienvenida! Las cosas para nuestros chicos no son fáciles, aunque al menos han convivido más como amigos, como ves? **Tecupi,** hola nena, nada de salir de momento cada uno tiene sus problemas, y no hay forma de que eso pase, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, como bien dijiste entre los dos pueden encontrar un refugio el uno en el otro, espero te haya gustado el capi, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, quizás todavía no pueden conocerse mejor, pero sin duda han comenzado a desarrollar una fuerte amistad, **Diannita Robles,** gracias a ti cariño por tus palabras, siempre es un placer leerte, **Leonciita16,** hola cariño un gusto volver a leerte, no me ofendo para nada, sé bien lo retorcido que escribo sobre todo algunos escenarios, jaja muchas gracias por tus palabras y por pasarte a comentar! **Cary,** hola nena, aunque odiamos a los villanos de esta historia, que parecen ser más que los buenos ahora que los has enumerado, jaja, al menos gracias a ellos nuestros chicos están conociéndose más, **Pao Pao,** hola cariño, muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, sé que la vida de los chicos es complicada, pero esperemos pronto salgan de esta, espero te haya gustado el capi, **tulgarita,** hola nena, quizás no han hablado mucho, pero Bella ya sabe que puede confiar en Anthony, crees que así se anime a contarle sus secretos? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, están en la cabaña que pertenece a la abuela de Anthony, y respecto a que si Bella se fija en el físico de Anthony, te cuento que no, solo quiere ayudarlo, no lo ve de la manera en la que él mismo se ve, como bien dices, Anthony es su propio enemigo y él más grande en ese sentido, nos leemos! **Vanina Iliana,** gracias a ustedes por siempre detenerse a leerme y comentarme es un placer! **Pili** gracias a ti nena! **, Edu,** hola cariño, con todo lo que haces me sorprende de verdad saber que todavía tienes tiempo de andar por aquí, es un placer saludarte, y bueno en cuanto a la historia ni que lo digas, me las estoy viendo negras por tocar todos los temas complicados, jaja pero no sería yo si no me metiera en estos problemas con las historias, un gusto saludarte! **Yoliki** **,** hola nena, veremos si Bella le cuenta algo a Renée y se va de la ciudad o si no lo hace y se quedan ya veremos que pasa, **Lidia** **,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, te cuento que aunque es difícil la situación entre ambos precisamente eso los está uniendo más como amigos, **Karla,** hola cariño, ahora que están conviviendo más, creo que están encontrando cierto consuelo el uno en el otro, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Missy,** hola nena, a Bella le cuesta mucho confiar en quien sea, lo que arrastra es muy denso, pero como se están dando las cosas con él, quizás pueda, como ves? **Hanna D. L** **,** hola cariño, si te entiendo, siempre es bueno tener un hombro en el cual llorar, para Bella, Anthony se está convirtiendo en eso, y quizás con suerte, le cuente lo que le pasa, **Guest,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, solo no olvides decirme tu nombre, para agradecerte! **bbluelilas,** hola nena, entre ellos la vida es complicada pero juntos quizás puedan contarse las cosas y ayudarse mutuamente, **Cavendano13,** hola nena, como bien dices, Bella necesita confiar en Anthony para confesarle las cosas, y como se van dando quizás lo haga, no crees? **jnavajas,** hola nena, como bien dices entre los dos esta surgiendo un vinculo que esperamos pueda crecer más, **Patymdn,** hola nena, parece que Renée no esta muy atenta a lo que Bella sufre, sin embargo si está en algunos aspectos, debería de prestar más atención, no crees?

 **Espero les haya gustado el capi, ¿me dicen? Nos leemos el miércoles!**


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony supo ahí mientras se estiraba y su cuerpo casi lo hacía aullar de dolor, que la marihuana tenía su razón de ser consumida para efectos médicos.

—Diablos —dijo entre dientes.

El cuerpo le dolía por todos lados, pero la ganadora era su espalda. El dolor casi lo hizo vomitar cuando se puso de pie y todas las articulaciones protestaron. Elizabeth iba a matarlo por llegar en ese estado.

—En la camioneta tengo un par de pastillas para el dolor, vamos, también te llevaré a casa.

El joven parpadeó tratando de enfocar la vista, palpando alrededor y maldiciendo al recordar el destino de sus lentes. Al parecer Bella se había levantado más temprano, y estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta observándolo, y aunque no podía verla bien, no parecía tan afectada como la noche anterior, pero de igual forma grandes círculos negros adornaban sus ojos marrones, su herida en el labio no se veía nada escandalosa, o quizás era porque estaba demasiado borrosa para apreciarla.

—¿Por qué tienes pastillas para el dolor en tu camioneta? —Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de… síp, se estaba ruborizando. Anthony no podía verla bien, pero sin duda un rubor había coloreado su rostro.

—A-A veces me duele la cabeza.

—Bueno, aceptaré el medicamento, me siento terrible —gruñó, restándole importancia al ponerse de pie.

Fue así que ambos salieron de la cabaña, Anthony de verdad lo intentó pero daba tumbo tras tumbo por el bosque, golpeándose con ramas y con la maleza a su paso.

—Anthony, vas a tener que darme la mano —sonrió, y sin decirle otra cosa, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y comenzó a liderar el camino.

El cobrizo no quería ruborizarse, pero seguro que lo estaba mientras seguía su paso. Era sumamente patético que a su edad nunca le hubiera dado la mano a una chica, era como si hubiera estado encerrado en un seminario todo este tiempo. Cada experiencia con la castaña era nueva para él. Cada emoción, cada toque, cada reacción de su propio cuerpo. Era imposible no recordar desde la suavidad de sus curvas, hasta la de sus manos.

Anthony se había prohibido rotundamente conjurar lo que había pasado entre ellos en la noche. Cómo esa extraña confianza lo había embargado una vez que ella lo abrazara, cómo de increíble y querido se había sentido por primera vez en su vida. No que sus padres no se lo demostraran cada día, pero no era lo mismo. Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, y aun así, la sensación de tener una chica entre sus brazos era algo que nunca pensó que podría experimentar, y peor aún, esa nueva emoción creciendo en su pecho que no quería perder. Por eso ahora, estaba avergonzado de sentir que las palmas le estaban sudando de los nervios, no podía dejar de imaginar el asco que para Bella sería tener que sostenerlo, no obstante cada vez que ella se aferraba a sus dedos cuando pasaban por un camino rocoso, y le sonreía el corazón de Anthony se saltaba un par de latidos.

Síp. Quizás tenía que replantearse lo que en realidad sentía por Bella.

 **…**

—Entonces vi la película ¿Conoces a Joe Black?, cuatro veces seguidas. —Los chicos se rieron estrepitosamente, pero el sonido de la risa de Anthony fue increíble, él tenía una risa encantadora.

—Dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio —dijo burlándose de ella.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?, en el videoclub era el único estreno y ya deja en paz a Joe, siempre será mi príncipe perfecto —comentó Bella, golpeando en el brazo a Anthony.

—En ese entonces Brad ya tenía sus buenos treinta y tantos, imagínate ahora, es todo un vejestorio, ¿cómo puede gustarte? —La castaña parpadeó aturdida.

—Vaya, gracias por arruinar mi poca felicidad.

—De nada —dijo él riéndose, empujando sus nuevos lentes por el puente de su nariz.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho mención a lo que había pasado el fin de semana en la cabaña, y ahora sabía con certeza, que él podía convertirse en una clase de tumba cuando se trataba de secretos, que podía confiar en él. También había comprobado que su orgullo se mantenía intacto, puesto que ni Jasper ni Emmett parecían saber qué había pasado con él esa noche, tragándose el cuento de que había perdido las gafas y rodado por una pendiente por ir drogado.

—Tienes que aceptarlo, Bella —comentó Emmett antes de llevarse un enorme trozo de pastel a la boca—. Las películas del videoclub son tan viejas como el dependiente.

—Bueno pero a mí me gustan —bufó sacándoles la lengua a los tres.

—Oigan es mi imaginación, o es la tercera vez que Hale mira hacia esta dirección… más específicamente hacia Emmett —dijo Jasper, indicando con un gesto de cabeza hacia donde la capitana de porristas, Rosalie Hale, se volteó de inmediato al verse descubierta.

Bella frunció el ceño, normalmente ninguna chica o chico los miraba cuando estaban comiendo juntos en lo más alto de las gradas, los cuatro pasaban desapercibidos la mayor parte del tiempo, y con Emmett pareciendo un tanque, poca gente se metía con ellos. Bueno… salvo James. A él no le importaba lanzarle miradas lascivas cuando estaba con ellos, y ciertamente no los hacía en el mundo cuando le indicaba con una mirada que fuera a él. Y cada vez que le preguntaba qué mierda pasaba entre ella con esos chicos, Bella se aseguraba de decirle que tan solo eran sus amigos, igual de rezagados que ella, a lo que James se reiría y no le daría más importancia, afortunadamente.

—Ella no está mirando hacia acá —comentó Emmett dando otra mordida a su pastel.

—Sí lo está haciendo —dijo Anthony. Emm se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la vista del betún de chocolate.

—Es libre entonces de mirarme. —Jasper se echó a reír.

—¿Quizás quiera unirse al club? Escuché que cumple años este fin de semana, ¿crees que te invite a su fiesta, osito? —preguntó burlón.

Emmett casi se atraganta con la comida. Se dio un par de golpes en el pecho, tosiendo, logrando de nuevo que la mirada de Rosalie estuviera sobre él. Síp. Ella estaba al pendiente de él, definitivo.

—No sé de dónde mierda sacaste ese apodo —dijo entre tos y tos. Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Ya te dije que la escuché, nadie me lo contó.

—No te lo voy a creer, además no me invitaría —murmuró tratando de recuperar el aliento—. No somos iguales.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella, logrando que Emmett rodara los ojos como si no fuera obvio.

—Ella es una jodida chica popular, es plástica, una mentira —espetó viendo a la rubia, haciéndola desviar la mirada apresuradamente, al ser descubierta mirando de nuevo—. Rosalie es lo que ningún chico debe tener cerca, ¿qué se cree llamándome osito?, ¿espera que corra a sus brazos? —se burló antes de pasarse una mano por su cabello rizado—. Verla como da órdenes en el campo me dice cómo sería con algún chico, como si pudiera traer a todos comiendo de su mano. Nunca podría fijarme en alguien como ella.

Bella miró a Rosalie saltar en el campo. Era hermosa, tanto que parecía irreal, con una larga cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, ponía de rodillas fácilmente a cualquiera, sabía que James había intentado seducirla sin éxito, y al no conseguirlo había comenzado a llamarla frígida. La castaña sabía que eso no era cierto, pero muchos de los compañeros de James, no. El bastardo tenía un poder de convencimiento abrumador.

—Me tengo que ir a clases, ¿los veré hoy en la cabaña a las cinco? —preguntó la joven, tomando su vieja mochila del suelo.

—Sí, llevaré más pastelillos hechos por mi mamá.

—Tu mamá es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida —canturreó Emmett terminándose uno de los pasteles, cortesía de Elizabeth, para abrazar a Anthony por el cuello—. Quizás pierda mi figura y no pueda trabajar en otoño.

—Dímelo a mí, ¡mira lo que sus pasteles me han hecho! —gritó el cobrizo haciéndolos reír al sujetar su barriga.

Cuando Bella caminó de regreso a su clase, una suave sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Le parecía asombroso que Anthony se llevara así con ellos, que pudiera bromear abiertamente de su físico sin parecer afectado, aunque no se le olvidaba lo que habían platicado, solo que al estar los cuatro en las reuniones, parecía que todos sus complejos salían volando, y no solo los de Anthony, los de Jasper, Emmett, incluso los suyos.

Una vez que la clase de álgebra comenzó, Bella abrió sus apuntes y comenzó a copiar una derivada, cuando un pequeño papel arrugado cayó en el centro de su cuaderno. Inmediatamente se tensó, el cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarle y cuando fue a morderse el labio, contuvo un gemido ante el dolor por su reciente herida.

 _Te espero en diez._

La caligrafía era tan mala como su dueño. Bella cerró los ojos, y tomó un par de aspiraciones.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Ahora que Jasper era su amigo, también se sentaba a su lado en la mayoría de las materias que compartían, algo igual de bueno que de malo. Malo porque en momentos como éste, quedaba totalmente expuesta.

—N-No me siento muy bien… iré al tocador.

La mirada azul de Jasper se tiñó de preocupación cuando Bella se excusó con el profesor para ir al baño, y durante todo el camino su cuerpo tembló como si fuera de gelatina. Su mirada gacha, sus pasos inseguros… El golpe casi la lanza hacia atrás pero suaves brazos la alcanzaron a sostener.

—¿Siempre eres así de distraída? —La voz de Anthony comúnmente era baja, y suave como el terciopelo. La soltó sonriendo mientras empujaba las gafas por el puente de su nariz, y la miraba con atención, su ceño rápidamente frunciéndose—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella jadeó llevándose las manos al pecho, ¿era tan notoria su cara?

—No es nada —intentó esbozar una sonrisa—, tan solo necesitaba ir al tocador.

—¿Por qué estás temblando? —Bella se sorprendió, guardando inmediatamente sus manos en las grandes bolsas de su abrigo.

—N-No lo estoy. —Y lo peor vino, cuando por encima del hombro de Anthony, vio a James. Él tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y una ceja rubia alzada—. Me tengo que ir ahora, nos vemos en la tarde.

La castaña no se detuvo a dar más explicaciones, trastabilló un poco mientras entraba corriendo al baño donde revisó cada cabina, asegurándose de estar completamente sola. Se encerró entonces con manos temblorosas en uno de los tocadores, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo que tenía con James, suplicó para que llegara a ella pronto sin detenerse a darle otra mirada a su amigo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, en este capitulo ha aparecido Rosalie, ¿creen que de alguna manera se haga amiga de los chicos?, y por el otro lado ¿James se desquitará de Anthony?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** hola nena, como bien dices Anthony sabe que Bella solo lo quiere como amigo, pero eso no significa que él pueda controlarse, sin embargo esta intentando disimularlo, ojala que no salga herido, como ves? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, si están fortaleciendo su amistad, pero sí, Anthony está teniendo sentimientos por ella, aunque bien sabe que no es correspondido. **Hanna D. L** **,** hola cariño asi es, Bella sabe ahora que puede contar con Anthony, y si siguen siendo amigos, sabrá confiar en él, esperemos! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, no te preocupes me imagino el cansacio así llego yo diario, jaja pero mil gracias por comentar! **Cary,** un poquito de paz porque las cosas normalmente no son tranquilas para ninguno, ya viste? **LuAnKa,** hola nena, ya me imagino como odias a nuestros villanos pero esperemos que pronto desaparezcan, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, en cuanto amaneció Bella se zafó de cualquier compromiso, como verás casi fingiendo demencia de lo que pasó, no del todo, pero no tan confiada. **Noelia,** hola cariño jaja asi que te salteaste capis, pues bueno, al menos te tocó leer más, te cuento que los chicos están creando un lazo, a pesar de que Bella no le cuenta todos sus secretos a Anthony, al menos su amistad esta creciendo. **Edu,** hola nena, exactamente, Anthony es educado porque sus papás realmente lo aman y lo han hecho una persona de bien, y aunque ahora él esta enamorándose de Bella, pese a que sabe que no debe hacerlo, no puede evitarlo, esperemos le vaya bien, **missy,** hola nena, en el capi pasado tuvieron un momento juntos y para irse conociendo y que bueno, porque las cosas malas siguen su curso, **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Bella no se ha decidido a confiar en nadie, porque tiene seguramente un secreto, esperemos pueda confiar en Anthony pronto, **Pili,** hola nena, la vida de los chicos es complicada tienes razón, en especial la de Bella. **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, los chicos van haciendo crecer su amistad de una manera u otra, esperemos eso fortalezca la confianza entre ellos, me alegra que te gustara el capi, **Duende Cullen,** hola nena, así es, Anthony es super dulce esperemos que nadie lo haga cambiar. **pao pao,** hola hola, entre los dos va naciendo una bonita amistad, esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen para ellos! **Karla,** muchas gracias por tus comentarios nena, así es entre ellos hubo cierta electricidad, si bien de parte de Anthony ya le había pasado, hasta ahora no a Bella, ya veremos como siguen portándose, **rosy canul** **,** hola nena, entre ambos va surgiendo una bonita amistad, esperemos que nadie la estropeé, **libbnnygramajo** **,** hola cariño, así es entre todos van teniendo esta conexión de amigos, pero sobre todo entre Anthony y Bella, esperemos ver como siguen! **Lidia,** hola nena, fue un chiste blanco de esos que son ligeritos, espero te siga gustando la historia, saludos! **Jupy,** hola nena, la única que no nos ha contado sus secretos es Bella, ya veremos si se anima, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, como dices poco a poco van acercándose, esperemos crezca su amistad, te cuento que ya me leí buenos días princesa, pero la verdad no sé si seguir con los demás libros, como que no me atraparon mucho, aunque con ese final… me lo pensaré, saludos! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Yoliki,** hola nena, lo que pasa con Renée es que llega sumamente tarde a casa, y entra muy temprano, por eso descuida tanto a Bella, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Renée necesitaría enterarse o ponerle más atención a Bella, ahora Anthony ya se vio amenazado por James, esperemos las cosas no salgan mal, **patymdn,** hola nena, Emmett más que saber pelear es fuerte porque practica deportes, los chicos tendrían que ponerse en forma también, **Let Cull,** hola nena, dudo mucho que Anthony pudiera hacer algo por Bella, aunque ya los 3 juntos igual y si, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, les tocaba algo más relajado porque en el día a día las cosas siguen su curso y no siempre es precisamente el mejor, **cavendano13** **,** mil gracias por tus palabras cariño, a mi me emociona saber que les va gustando la historia pese a lo complicado de los temas, un abrazo!

 **¿Me dicen que les pareció?, nos leemos el sábado!**


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina; mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

James caminó hacia él con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro, ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros. Para cualquier docente parecería un encuentro casual con algún compañero de un grado más avanzado que él, pero Anthony no se engañaba.

—Sobreviviste —sonrió deteniéndose frente a él—, seguro como la mierda para eso es buena la grasa. —Hundió el dedo con fuerza en su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder—. Para amortiguar jodidas caídas por barrancos.

—Solo déjame tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero? —Anthony se tensó cerrando las manos en puños, sin dejar de ver dentro de esos ojos azules y turbios—. Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Lo sujetó con rudeza por la camisa—. Por tu culpa tengo un par de cortadas...

—Anthony, ¿no encontraste…? —El profesor Smith se asomó por la puerta de su salón, interrumpiéndose al darles una mirada a los dos.

—¡Profesor, buen día! —canturreó James, dando un paso hacia atrás, liberando al cobrizo. Y aunque el profesor no pareció tan contento al verlo, igual le correspondió el saludo—. Me tengo que ir… —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia su oreja—. Te salvaste otra vez, mantecosa.

Y con una sonrisa pasó a su lado, golpeándole el hombro.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el profesor de pronto a su lado, asustándolo.

—C-Claro, todo en orden —murmuró avergonzado, estirando la camiseta que sentía se había adherido a su barriga.

—Mantente alejado de James, tiende a ser un estudiante problemático —suspiró negando con la cabeza—. Fue duro nuestro año pasado en literatura.

—Lo imagino, es un tipo complicado. —El profesor elevó una ceja, como si aquello se quedara corto para describir a su alumno.

—Si tienes algún problema con él, no dudes en decírselo también a la señorita Cope. —Anthony asintió, despidiéndose para seguir su camino hacia la oficina de la psicóloga.

No iba a decirle a nadie que James era un abusador, eso solo sería buscarse más problemas, muchas gracias. Además, seguiría el consejo de Emmett, iba a remediar las cosas por sí mismo, sin involucrar más a sus padres... o a sus amigos.

.

.

—Verás, Anthony. —La psicóloga le sonrió antes de cruzar las manos en el escritorio—. El motivo de que te citara aquí, es para preguntarte cómo te has sentido en el instituto.

 _«Fatal, es una mierda»._

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

La oficina era pequeña, con grandes y viejos estantes repletos de libros, el escritorio limpio salvo por un reloj digital en la esquina, y la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana tras la señorita Cope dándole un extraño halo a su cabello rojizo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió amable—. Lo que voy a decirte ahora, quizás lo desconocías, pero el instituto obliga a nuestros estudiantes a llevar clases extracurriculares. —Anthony asintió, lo sabía por Jasper que pertenecía al equipo de ajedrez.

—Me lo contó un compañero, y me gustaría poder escoger ajedrez. Soy bueno en ello.

—Claro, solo que, verás… —Cruzó y descruzó las manos, en lo que al parecer, era un gesto de ansiedad—. El instituto está inscrito en el programa "Saludables y Activos", por lo que nos enfocamos en incrementar la participación de nuestros estudiantes en deportes, incitándolos a llevar una vida sana en lugar de sedentaria…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me va a dejar escoger ajedrez? —Ella suspiró, inclinándose.

—Mira, estamos convencidos de que apoyar a las personas para que adquieran mejores hábitos en sus vidas, sobre alimentación basados en conocimientos de nutrición y actividad física, tendrá un impacto positivo para su desarrollo…

Anthony dejó de escucharla después de eso. De todas formas, le quedaba bastante claro de lo que iba, y conforme siguió parloteando, el equipo de americano salió al tema, era el deporte que más exigía condición, una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto ya estaba inscrito.

—No te mortifiques, Anthony —canturreó Emmett dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda esa tarde cuando ya estaban en la cabaña—. Yo entraré al equipo contigo.

—¿De verdad? —cuchicheó avergonzado, mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a una de las bolas de arroz que Elizabeth cocinó para ellos.

—Claro, al menos podré levantar pesas y patear culos. Eso me tendrá en forma para el otoño, cuando pida trabajo en la tala… —dijo entre mordiscos a su comida—. Lo necesitaré si seguimos comiendo así.

—Sí, tienes razón —susurró Anthony todavía apenado. Sabía que su amigo en realidad estaba salvándole el culo al inscribirse con él en el equipo.

—¡Siento la tardanza! —gritó Jasper entrando a la cabaña, sacudiéndose el cabello rubio y salpicándolos con gotas de agua.

—Oye, pareces un perro, deja de sacudirte —gruñó Emmett sin molestarse en dejar de comer.

—¡Bolas de arroz!, son mis favoritas. No como una desde hace muchos años, tu mamá merece un altar, Anthony —dijo contento, sentándose en el suelo junto con ellos, y tomando una bola—. Por cierto, ¿y Bella?

—Ya se retrasó —comentó Anthony mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Espero que esté bien, esta mañana en álgebra parecía perturbada por algo… no regresó a clase. —El cobrizo se quedó con el bocado a la mitad de los labios, recordando su encuentro en el pasillo.

—Todos tenemos problemas de mierda, cuando ella desee contarnos qué le pasa, lo hará —comentó Emmett—. Se los aseguro, quizás no es nada importante.

Jasper asintió, antes de desviar la conversación hacia el tema de su proyecto de ciencias, ese donde los tres compartían la misma materia por suerte, así que estaban en el mismo equipo, pero mientras los chicos se sumían en la conversación, Anthony se quedó repentinamente sin apetito.

 **…**

James era un hijo de puta.

Después de tallarse el cuerpo en la ducha, como si se le hubiera pegado algo contagioso y lavarse la boca como si hubiera estado comiendo lodo, Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana de su habitación, donde una suave llovizna cubría todo, y las gotas de lluvia se adherían celosas al cristal. Tenía el cabello mojado y estaba envuelta todavía en su esponjosa toalla. No alcanzaría a llegar con los rezagados, y honestamente no se sentía capaz de mirarlos a la cara sin soltarse llorando. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar la forma en la que James le había reprochado el que se hubiese cortado el cabello…

— _Sobre tus rodillas, nena, mereces un castigo por despojarme de lo único agradable en ti… —dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse los vaqueros._

La joven contuvo el deseo de volver al baño a lavarse la boca, Dios sabía que ya había hecho suficientes gárgaras, y que aun así el desagradable sabor seguía volviendo una y otra vez a su lengua. Se recostó en la cama, y se quedó mirando al techo con la enorme necesidad de quedarse dormida, de apagarse por un rato, pero claro, no lo consiguió. Y cuando vio el atardecer, y los recuerdos siguieron atormentándola, no pudo soportarlo más, se vistió. Después caminó de puntillas por el pasillo hacia la planta baja, asegurándose en todo momento de que Aro no estuviera en la casa, probablemente él estaba en el bar donde trabajaba Renée. Así que tomó la camioneta con rumbo a la cabaña, convencida también de que los chicos ya se habrían ido de la reunión.

A pesar de conocer el camino de memoria, la joven se tropezó varias veces por el sendero rugoso a la cabaña, era una lástima que la camioneta no entrara hacia donde estaba situada, lo que la dejaba desamparada frente a la lluvia y a su torpeza. Algo que no le importaba mucho de todas maneras mientras seguía caminando. Cuando vislumbró el lugar, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que murió en cuanto lo vio sentado en los escalones.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo él.

Bella jadeó llevándose las manos al pecho, sintiéndose por alguna razón, sucia y horrible frente a él. Gotas de agua resbalaban por ese cabello cobrizo y caían sobre sus redondeadas mejillas. Sus lentes parecían ligeramente empañados mientras clavaba la mirada en ella. Era profunda y muy verde, también parecía preocupada.

—¿P-Por qué no te has ido?

—Algo me decía que vendrías, y necesitaba saber que estabas bien. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera obvio, antes de tirar de su camiseta, en ese gesto nervioso.

—Anthony, yo…

—Hace frío, date prisa. —Él se puso de pie, esperándola a que terminara de cruzar la distancia que los separaba y cuando la castaña se detuvo frente a él, se sentía tan nerviosa, que el deseo de vomitar trepidó por su columna, sacudiéndola en un escalofrío.

 **…**

Anthony sabía que Bella se encontraba nerviosa, él mismo lo estaba. Mucho. Intuía que las escapadas de la joven a su cabaña, solo ocurrían cuando algo malo había sucedido. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de preguntarle qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué el otro día estaba golpeada?, ¿por qué había vomitado?, ¿cuáles eran sus demonios? Pero no podía abrumarla con todo aquello, lo último que quería era que se fuera.

—No debería estar aquí —susurró la joven.

—Ni yo, pronto oscurecerá y debería irme a casa, ¿pero sabes qué? —Ella elevó la mirada, por fin dejándolo ver sus ojos chocolate—. No quiero volver todavía, me gusta estar contigo.

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire. Anthony frunció el ceño, sus ojos parpadearon a sus manos, sintiéndose tonto al haber confesado eso. Por Dios, Bella iba a pensar que era alguna especie de acosador…

—A mí también —sonrió después de unos momentos—. ¿Entramos entonces?

Anthony tragó saliva. ¿A ella le gustaba estar con él? No podía creérselo. Aunque eran amigos, y era normal que ella quisiera platicar con él, porque incluso estaban en el club, esta misma suerte podía tenerla Jass o Emmett… Respiró hondo sonriendo, simulando tranquilidad. Debía calmarse, sí o sí, o se le notaría que era la mejor noticia que hubiera recibido a lo largo de los últimos años. Se le notaría que pensaba que lo que ellos compartían se estaba volviendo especial.

Se hizo hacia un lado, abriendo la puerta.

—Después de ti.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas por acompañarme con esta historia, esperemos que esta vez Bella le tenga más confianza a Anthony, ¿ustedes qué dicen?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **miop,** Hola cariño, gracias a ti por incorporarte a la historia, un gusto leerte! Ya sabes, siempre arranco con cosas raras y después se van aclarando ;), **LuAnKa,** Hola nena, creo que ya lo había mencionado pero si no acá va de nuevo, sip me inspiró esa película para arrancar la historia, aunque obvio, es distinta, saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, te cuento que de alguna manera el acoso de James a ambos, los une, así que esperemos que saque algo bueno de tanto malo! **Emmett McCartys angel,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojala te siga gustando, **SoledadCullen,** hola nena, lo de James y Bella es complicado, se los explicaré en su momento, pero lo único bueno, es que ese acoso es el que une Bella y a Anthony, espero te guste este capi, **Edu,** hola nena, jaja por eso Emmett se atragantó porque no le es nada familiar ni Rosalie ni sus ideas, ya veremos como siguen esos dos, un abrazo! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, así es, es James el que le manda recados a Bella, y con el que está, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, te cuento que Emmett es grande y guapo, no pasa desapercibido por su físico, a diferencia de los demás, la gente le rehúye más que nada por ese carácter temperamental y no porque sea un don nadie, espero aclararlo poquito, saludos! **terewee,** hola nena, como tu yo pienso igual, el que los chicos supieran que Bella esta con James no cambia las cosas porque nadie la tiene a la fuerza, ella tendría que explicarse, saludos! **Pao Pao,** hola nena, sí esperemos que cuando cumpla los 18 se vaya inmediatamente de ahí, **Pili,** hola nena, quien sabe si contarle a los chicos lo que pasa con James cambie las cosas, si te fijas nadie la está obligando, saludos! **Noelia,** hola cariño como bien dices, el desgraciado de James disfruta molestar a los dos por igual, y se ha entretenido con Anthony, por eso no lo ha dejado darse cuenta de que iba tras Bella, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola cariño, como dices, Emmett sabe que él y Rosalie no son iguales, y teme bastante a salir con ella, habrá que ver si es diferente, **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, Jasper es un chismoso de primera, fue asi que conoció a Anthony, jeje pero es su naturaleza, en cuanto a James, lo que le hace a los chicos a la vez los une, no crees?, **Karla,** gracias a ti cariño como siempre por tus palabras, habrá que ver que pasa con Rosalie y Emmett, y que es lo que tiene a Bella unida a James, muchas gracias siempre por comentar, **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, la relación que Bella tiene con James tiene un porque, es solo que aun no se los descubro, lo que sí, es que ese acoso une a Bella con Anthony, como ves?, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, ya les explicaré porque Bella está así con James, o que es lo que los une, saludos! **Yoliki,** hola cariño, aún no les explico que hace Bella con James, o porque están juntos aunque al parecer a ella no le guste, todo a su tiempo ;), **patymdn,** hola nena, sí, sería lo mejor que Bella y James no estuvieran, pero tienen un porqué, ya les explicaré, saludos!, **Cary,** hola nena, Bella aguanta todo lo que James hace o pide por una razón, ya les explicaré bien cual es, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, si eliminara esos momentos la historia no sería historia, así es como se va construyendo, jaja, saludos! **Guest,** hola nena, Bella y James tienen un porque de estar juntos, se los explicaré en su tiempo, no olvides dejarme tu nombre, saludos! **Jupy,** hola nena, llegará ese momento en el que no teman a ningún tipo, verás, saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola hola, James como siempre, arruinando todos los momentos felices, pero sin querer va uniendo a Bella y a Anthony, como ves? **missy,** hola nena, Bella tiene un porque de no decirle que no a James, ya se los explicaré en su momento, saludos! **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, Bella tiene muchos problemas y no le gusta exteriorizarlos incluso cuando eso sería lo más fácil, como ves? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, James quizás no está amenazando a Bella, tampoco he visto que la obligue, habrá que ver que los une de verdad. **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, pronto les explicaré la relación de Bella con James, y también la de Emmett con Rosalie, jeje, saludos! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, Bella tiene algo con James pero no ha explicado bien porque, esperemos eso no dure mucho, y en cuanto a Rosalie, al parecer es muy obvia queriendo estar con Emmett, **Lidia,** Hola nena, como bien dices, a cambio de qué esta Bella con James?, ya les iré explicando, saludos! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar!

 **No olviden decirme que les a parecido, nos leemos el lunes!**


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, como siempre, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Una vez dentro, el cobrizo encendió un par de velas y revisó que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Afuera, un viento helado se levantó sacudiendo los cristales y haciendo que las ramas de algunos árboles crujieran haciendo ruido junto con el aullido del viento.

—Esto sonará trillado… pero me siento a salvo cuando estamos aquí —susurró Bella frotándose los brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Era pequeña, de estatura y de cuerpo. Se veía demasiado indefensa dentro de ese enorme abrigo suyo, y el corazón de Anthony se hinchó de pronto, hasta que se sintió demasiado grande en su pecho y no pudo contenerse. Ella que parecía hermética a todo, de pronto estaba dejándolo entrar, no pensó cuando cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellos al deslizar los brazos alrededor de ella, envolviéndolos en su cintura. La abrazó fuerte deseando poder liberarla de cualquier demonio que parecía atormentarla. Presionó la mejilla en su cabello, cerrando los ojos. Bella olía increíble, y se sentía tan bien al estar así, tan correcto, como aquella noche cuando ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él…

Solo que ahora sus brazos no estaban a su alrededor.

El cobrizo estaba tan atrapado recordando esa noche, saboreando cada detalle, que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Bella no lo estaba abrazando de vuelta. Cuando abrió los ojos y observó sus brazos inertes a los lados, lejos de él, como si tratara de no tocarlo, de inmediato se desenrolló de ella, retrocediendo mientras la miraba lentamente. Sus ojos oscuros eran cautelosos, como si él fuera una maldita boa a punto de atacar. Anthony recordó aquella noche, esa otra parte donde ella parecía tener cierta aversión a los hombres, y sus palabras ese día en la camioneta…

 _«Porque eso implica que quieres algo, y eso es lo último que yo quiero»._

—Lo siento… —dijo rápido—, no quise que…

—No te disculpes —sonrió cortándolo. Y aunque su sonrisa era educada y fácil, sus rasgos suaves ahora ilegibles, el movimiento de su garganta desmintió su aparente calma. Bella suspiró, pareciendo nerviosa—. Creo que fue una mala idea venir tan tarde, además parece que viene una tormenta y…

—Por favor, no te vayas todavía —dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por parecer casual—. Quédate y cena algo antes de que te vayas, mamá se sentirá ofendida si no comes tu bola de arroz, pensará que no te gustó… y si la como yo, no ayudará al plan de bajar de peso.

Bella parecía indecisa, mirando fijamente a sus manos, haciéndolo pensar si ese estúpido abrazo había hablado demasiado de sus sentimientos por ella, o algo peor. Así que caminó a la cocina, dándole espacio. El joven miró la bola de arroz, antes de tomar un cuchillo y un plato, partiéndola a la mitad, se sirvió un poco. Regresó con ella, y la encontró en el mismo sitio, mirando hacia abajo. Podía ver la lucha que tenía consigo misma en la forma en la que estaba retorciendo sus manos, o la manera en la que se sostenía de pie rígidamente. Tomando un tenedor y cavando de nuevo en la comida, Anthony comenzó a comer, no porque tuviera hambre… simplemente por ocuparse en algo.

—Mi mamá es la principal culpable de mi sobrepeso. —Los ojos de Bella se levantaron, y de nuevo estuvieron sobre él.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Se llevó comida de nuevo a la boca—. Es jodidamente deliciosa, no puedo parar, y odio que la comida sobre y tengamos que tirarla.

Su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa y caminó de forma titubeante hacia él, hasta que se sentó a su lado, dejándolo boquiabierto cuando tomó su mitad y recogió un par de migajas con los dedos, lamiéndolos suavemente.

—¿Qué te parece? —Ella sonrió.

—Es exquisita, los chicos debieron comerse todo, ¿cómo salvaste esta para mí?

—Fue difícil, Emm incluso me amenazó de muerte. —Bella sonrió, antes de probar un poco más.

—¿A ti te gusta cocinar?

—Me encanta. —Ella asintió, todavía con los ojos clavados en la bola de arroz, sin embargo, cualquier conflicto interno parecía desterrado de momento.

—¿Qué te sale mejor?

—El pay de limón —sonrió, contagiándola—, en realidad soy muy bueno con los postres, ¿se escucharía muy cliché si te digo que quiero ser chef? —Bella se rio suavemente.

—No, eso sería genial. —Los ojos castaños deambularon por el lugar, hasta detenerse finalmente en su rostro—. ¿Crees que a Rosalie realmente le guste Emmett?

—Es lo que he escuchado… de Jasper —se rio con suavidad al igual que ella.

—No es una fuente confiable.

—No lo es… —concordó sonriendo—, pero la verdad es que he escuchado rumores de que ella lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y si él quiere ir… —Ella parpadeó pensativa.

—¿Vas a ir? —Anthony se encogió de hombros, antes de tomar otro trozo de comida.

—No quisiera, y estoy esperando que solo sean mentiras, no es lo mío, pero si Emmett quiere ir, lo acompañaré, se le debo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se inscribió en americano por mí.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¿Están en americano?, ¿por qué?

—Es por culpa de un estúpido plan de nutrición que me asignó la señorita Cope. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero, en resumen: estoy gordo y necesito hacer ejercicio. —Bella se rio con suavidad, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios, no digas eso de ti. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Lo que me preocupa son las mallas ajustadas —suspiró dejándose caer en el suelo de madera—. ¿Cómo voy a entrar en ellas?

—Son elásticas, se ajustan a tu cuerpo, no será tan difícil de poner, sino los jugadores profesionales ya habrían hecho una huelga, ¿no crees? —dijo ella tratando de consolarlo, pero él tan solo suspiró luciendo para nada convencido.

—¿Qué materia extracurricular escogiste tú?

—Diseño —susurró recostándose a su lado.

—Vaya, eso suena interesante. Hubiera querido poder escoger cualquier cosa menos esto.

—No te mortifiques —sonrió apoyándose en un codo—. Te aseguro que es bueno para ti, me evitará enviarte la mirada doce en la cafetería, porque sabré que ya quemaste suficientes calorías.

—Eso es lo único bueno, tus miradas son escalofriantes —dijo con sorna.

—No son tan horribles.

—¿Has intentado mirar a un niño pequeño sin que se vaya corriendo llorando lejos de ti?

—Ja, Ja, tan gracioso… —Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, por lo que Anthony se giró en su lado izquierdo, para mirarla a través de las gafas.

—Entonces… ¿irías con nosotros a la fiesta? —preguntó de nuevo, la sonrisa de Bella desapareció, antes de sentarse de nuevo y juguetear con lo que quedaba de comida.

—Tampoco es lo mío realmente, no me gustan las fiestas.

—¿Ni siquiera tu cumpleaños? —La castaña se tensó ligeramente.

—De hecho, este año espero mi cumpleaños como a nada. —Su tono fue diferente, con un tipo de humor oscuro, como si se tratara de una broma privada.

—¿Cuándo cumples años?

—El 13 de septiembre.

—Dentro de poco entonces —comentó pensativo—, y ¿cómo celebras tu cumpleaños?

—Lo tradicional, o bueno, antes cuando mi papá vivía… —dijo vagamente—, mamá hacía una pequeña fiesta privada, mucho pastel, dulces solo para los tres, incluso cuando yo ya tenía catorce —contó sonriendo.

—Lo mismo pasa conmigo. Es lo malo de ser hijo único y no tener amigos.

—Ni que lo digas. —Bella de nuevo estaba sonriendo—. ¿Festejas Navidad?

—Absolutamente. —Ella se acercó suavemente, de nuevo recostándose a su lado y apoyándose sobre su codo para verlo, el espacio entre ellos haciéndose más pequeño—. Árbol gigante, luces en las ventanas, renos mecánicos en el porche...

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, su rostro iluminándose.

—Sí, mamá tiene este trauma con la Navidad, y lo lleva tan lejos, que es como si viviéramos en la villa de Santa Claus todo diciembre y parte de enero —dijo rodando los ojos exageradamente y riéndose al recordar como cada año su mamá dejaba la vida en ello. Bella también se rio—. ¿Qué hace tu familia en Navidad?

La joven miró hacia el techo, evitando su mirada y Anthony supo inmediatamente que no quería hablar de eso, por esa razón no le extrañó el cambio de tema.

—¿Extrañas Arizona?

—No en realidad, es decir… extraño que mis papás se lleven bien, como lo hacían cuando vivíamos allá, pero soy más feliz aquí. —Sus ojos oscuros estuvieron de vuelta sobre él.

—¿No extrañas a tus amigos?

—Tenía un par de amigos, pero igual no eran el tipo de amigos a los que les cuentas cosas, no eran… cercanos —comentó sonriendo—. Ya sabes, no como nuestro club donde nos contamos cosas que no le cuentas a cualquier persona, nunca me sentí con ellos como me siento con ustedes, que puedo platicar realmente de cualquier cosa.

—¿No les contabas tus secretos sucios? —inquirió en broma, una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El único sucio de nosotros es Jasper —se rio—, puede ser tan depravado… nunca te quedes sola con él, por favor —advirtió en un falso tono horrorizado. Bella se echó a reír, antes de suspirar, quedándose repentinamente seria.

—¿Te harías amigo de alguien que no te conviene? —Anthony la miró, pero ella tenía los ojos clavados en el techo. De nuevo estaba tanteando la situación, como esa vez en la camioneta, parecía querer alejarlo de ella, pero eso no iba a pasar.

—Fumé marihuana con un par de idiotas, eso habla de lo selectivo que soy. —Logró hacerla sonreír, así que continuó—: Pero… creo que me gustaría saber por qué este nuevo amigo no habría de convenirme.

—¿Qué tal que solo serían amigos por un par de meses?, ¿qué tal que él se va pronto y no tiene caso intentar forjar una amistad? —Anthony se tensó, pero también se negó a darse por vencido, si se estaba refiriendo a ella.

—No me importaría —habló rápidamente—, podríamos mantener una relación a distancia. Me gustaría que si tuviera que volver a Arizona, ustedes siguieran en contacto conmigo, son mis mejores amigos, la vida ha sido más fácil para mí sabiendo que al fin tengo personas en quienes confiar.

Anthony podía ver los pensamientos de Bella corriendo detrás de su mirada, y por un momento, deseó tanto saber leerle el pensamiento para poder decir lo correcto.

—¿Siempre eres tan apegado? —inquirió en voz baja. El cobrizo asintió y al instante, tuvo una mala sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, su corazón latió deprisa, esperando a que ella dijera algo que no le gustara. No obstante, de pronto ella sonrió, haciéndolo relajarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. ¿Entonces estás diciendo que correrías desnudo por ahí, si con eso mantuvieras al club de rezagados unido?

—¿Estás jodiendo? ¡No! ¡No hay forma de que salga sin camiseta, menos desnudo! —gritó—. Que se desintegre el club de rezagados, a la mierda.

Bella se carcajeó entonces, un sonido hermoso mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sostenía su estómago, y de pronto, Anthony también estaba sonriendo.

—¿Entonces nada de desnudos?

—Nop.

—Supongo que no puedo obligarte. —La castaña siguió sonriendo, antes de frotar las manos intentando buscar algo de calor, la sonrisa lentamente desvaneciéndose de su rostro—. Será mejor que me vaya, comienza a caer la noche.

Anthony quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero recordó las palabras de Emmett, ella le contaría sus problemas cuando fuera el momento, pero ¿llegaría realmente ese tiempo? Suspiró apagando la vela, mientras ambos salían de la pequeña cabaña, y cuando empezaron a caminar de vuelta a donde Bella había aparcado su camioneta, fue ella quien dio varios tumbos por el bosque.

—Esta vez te toca liderar el camino —canturreó antes de deslizar la mano en la suya.

El cobrizo se negó a empezar a flotar en una jodida nube o algo, y por el contrario le sonrió torcidamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Era terrible que estuviera alimentando él mismo esta clase de enamoramiento adolescente, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas»,_ pensó, recordando cuánto había querido que una chica apareciera en su vida.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿qué tal estuvo su fin? Bueno aunque Bella no le cuenta muchas cosas a Anthony, está claro que confía cada día más en él, ¿o ustedes que dicen?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Leonciita16,** hola nena, como bien dices, la única que no se ha sincerado del todo es ella, guarda demasiadas cosas y lo sigue haciendo, sin embargo creo que Anthony se va abriendo paso, crees que le cuente? **Gloria,** hola hola!, Bella tiene algunos motivos para dejar que James la llame cuando quiera, verás que se los explico, por lo pronto ella y Anthony están forjando una fuerte amistad, qué te parece? **Tata XOXO,** hola cariño, te cuento que James es un maldito, pero al menos, los chicos se tienen entre sí, y su mala actitud termina haciendo crecer esa amistad, **Cary,** hola nena, al estar juntos ambos pueden platicar de muchas cosas, solo que Bella se niega a confiar del todo en Anthony, pero este es un buen avance, no crees? **terewee** **,** así es ella cariño, no le cuenta sus secretos a nadie porque perjudicaría a más de uno, solo tenle paciencia ;) , **Noelia,** hola hola cariño, como bien dices lo que Bella tiene con James puede orillarla hacer algo más drástico que solo cortarse el cabello, afortunadamente, Anthony está cada vez más cerca de ella, y esperemos no la deje hundirse, saludos! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **carolaaproboste v,** hola cariño sin pistas, jaja soy terrible, solo tenme paciencia, por lo pronto la amistad entre mis chicos va creciendo, como ves?, **Duende Cullen,** hola cariño! Ya quisiera yo que a James le pase algo más que un camión encima, por lo pronto gracias a él nuestros chicos se van conociendo, saludos desde México! **Let Cull,** hola nena, Bella sigue siendo cerrada y no solo eso, está intentando alejar a Anthony, pero a logrado todo lo contrario, como ves? **Yoliki,** hola nena, este fic es así, espero me tengas paciencia ;) , **Miop,** hola nena! Que bueno que ya nos alcanzaste, esta historia es diferente y complicada, pero como siempre, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, espero este cap también te haya gustado! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena, no importa que te tardes, como siempre es un placer leerte, la relación de Bella con James es complicada, lo bueno es que ahí esta Anthony para ella, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola hola nena, Anthony es dulce y tranquilo por naturaleza, y su manera de ser ayuda a Bella sino a confesarle todo, a confiar en él de una manera distinta, mil gracias por tus palabras! **Guest,** hola cariño, tienen una vida muy complicada pero están haciendo lo posible por sobrellevarlo, no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **Karla,** gracias a ti como siempre, por comentar, te cuento que aunque tiene Bella una carga muy pesada, Anthony está ahí para aligerarla, ya viste? **mony17,** hola nena, probablemente sea bueno para Anthony entrar a americano, por lo pronto él y Bella han compartido más cosas y su vinculo como amigos está creciendo, ya viste? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, no, Bella no está con James para que deje a Anthony, si te acuerdas, esta con ella desde el principio, pronto les explicaré bien, saludos! **Pili,** gracias a ti por siempre comentar! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, un tanto lento en como se va construyendo la relación pero no quiero precipitar las cosas, asi que mil gracias por entender! **cavendano13,** hola nena, Anthony está para Bella cuando lo necesita, y creo que por eso entre los dos está surgiendo algo muy especial, como ves? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, quizás Emmett tenga una relación con Rose, jaja pero no todavía, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola hola nena, Bella ha platicado con Anthony, sin revelar mucho de sí misma como siempre, sin embargo la amistad entre ambos esta creciendo cada vez más, ya viste? **Lidia,** hola nena, Anthony está para Bella siempre que ella lo necesita, lo que está haciendo crecer entre ellos su amistad, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, te cuento que aunque Anthony esté en americano, se necesita de mucho más que solo ejercicio para adelgazar, esperemos de todas formas tome la condición necesaria para poder con James, **patymdn,** hola nena, Bella y Anthony se han contado cosas, y han pasado un buen rato juntos, como ves? **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, jajaja así que a mordidas te los quitas de encima ;) te entiendo es complicado como Bella corre en cuanto James la llama, pero tiene que haber una razón más fuerte para que no lo mande a la mierda, además es muy chica en realidad y le tiene miedo, muchas gracias por leer!

 **Me dicen que les pareció, nos leemos el miércoles!**


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony estaba sudando como campeón mientras recorría trotando el campo de entrenamiento, cuando de pronto, uno de los balones lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El golpe le hizo aflojar las rodillas y, después de resistir por un momento, se dejó caer al pasto. Se apoyó en una mano y se llevó la otra a la sien. Luces de colores. Definitivamente estaba viendo lucecitas. En medio del dolor, Anthony escuchó una risita que provenía de atrás. El tono de satisfacción de la risa le hizo suponer de quién se trataba, pero de todas maneras tuvo que mirar. Tyler estaba de pie más o menos a metro y medio, con el pelo húmedo por el sudor, vestido con el uniforme de americano y la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres un idiota, mantecosa.

El joven fijó la vista en el césped, pensando que realmente no le importaba que Tyler le hubiese golpeado. Ya le había arrinconado un par de veces saliendo de clases, así que esto no representaba ninguna humillación nueva, tan solo esperaba que pronto se aburriera de él, porque si no, al parecer sería su maldita perra hasta que se graduaran… diablos, de verdad estaba muy mareado. El entrenador lo obligaba a correr más que a los demás, y parecía ensañado observando qué comía entre clases, forzándolo en el entrenamiento y provocando que se sintiera débil. Si al menos no tuviera la vista borrosa y pudiera ver con claridad, sería más fácil hacer los entrenamientos al no llevar lentes. Sacudió la cabeza, estiró el cuello pero en eso, vio otro par de _Armours_ en el pasto. _Mierda._

—No le agradas a nadie por aquí, mantecosa. ¿Por qué no te largas a comer o algo? —canturreó James—. Ah, espera. Eso significaría que no podrías seguir andando detrás de Emmett. Y entonces ¿a qué te dedicarías todo el día?, ¿a comer como cerdo?

—¿A lloriquear tras vestidores? —se burló Tyler.

—Ya basta. —El tono de Emmett fue resonante. Su voz parecía un trueno siempre que hablaba, y sus hoyuelos, a diferencia de cuando se reía, adquirían un aspecto bastante serio cuando estaba molesto.

—McCarty, supe que tienes totalmente enajenadas a algunas porristas, a Rose, por ejemplo. Es un desperdicio que prefieras a estos perdedores —murmuró riéndose.

—Eso no es de tu puta importancia, James. —El susodicho se echó a reír.

—¿Es cierto que Hale te invitó a su fiesta?

—Sí, lo hizo. —Tyler abucheó mientras James se reía.

—Esa perra, no creí que fuera a hacerlo.

—Da igual, no iré. —Emm se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿te da vergüenza llevar a los perdedores? —bromeó James, apuntando con un gesto de cabeza a Anthony, que apenas estaba levantándose del suelo, estirando la camiseta que se había pegado a su cuerpo, Emm sonrió, parecía listo para seguir con el jueguito.

—De hecho —el enorme brazo de Emmett rodeó el cuello de Anthony, robándole un respingo—, iremos. Mis amigos y yo iremos a esa jodida fiesta, nos la pasaremos genial y ustedes van a dejarnos jodidamente en paz.

—¿Eso quiere decir que llevarás también al gato de Jasper? —inquirió Tyler arrugando el ceño como si apestara.

—Y a Bella, y nos dejarán tranquilos, ¿escucharon?, o de lo contrario, tengo una jodida hacha en mi casa y me encantaría cortar algo más que leña este fin de semana.

Con eso, Emmett dio la vuelta, se veía triunfante, una sonrisa burlona todavía jugaba en sus labios, pero no sin antes de que Anthony pudiera percatarse en el último segundo, como la mirada azul de James se cristalizaba y se volvía iracunda.

 **…**

—Hum, no creo que sea buena idea.

Bella miró a los tres chicos antes de retorcer las manos con nerviosismo. La fiesta de Rosalie Hale era el evento más sonado en todo el colegio, ¿el problema? Bueno, nadie la había invitado, además James estaría allá y encontrarse con él sería lo peor del mundo, incluso aunque Victoria anduviera ofreciéndosele en cada esquina.

—¿Por qué no?, yo te estoy invitando —aseguró Emmett—, los rezagados también irán, ¿verdad que sí, chicas?

—Solo si prometes oler a loción y no a sudor, _osito_ —canturreó Jasper aventándole un beso.

—Vas a ver, idiota. —Emmett fue contra su amigo, que salió disparado fuera de ahí entre risas, dejándola sola con Anthony.

—Vamos, Bella, todos necesitamos divertirnos —dijo el cobrizo, con una sonrisa al mirar a sus amigos.

—No me gusta ir a fiestas, además, Emmett solo lo está haciendo por fastidiar a James y créeme, él no necesita ser más fastidiado por nosotros, ya nos odia para una vida.

—Ni que lo digas pero, por el lado cobarde, Emmett estará para cubrir nuestro culo, además… —Se acercó a ella y la castaña no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír cuando su aroma la golpeó, Anthony siempre olía bien, de hecho, demasiado bien y su aroma la reconfortaba—. No le digas a nadie, pero planeamos pinchar las llantas de su auto.

—¿Q-Qué, el auto de James? —dijo con sorpresa, él miró hacia atrás, como asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba cuando empujó los lentes por el puente de su nariz.

—Sí, ¿quieres una llanta?, así sería perfecto, pincharíamos una cada uno.

Bella puede que estuviera boqueando aturdida, los rezagados estaban pensando hacer algo más que arriesgado, algo que despertaría la furia de un tirano que no necesitaba más pretextos para hacerles algo, y sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro no se iba, por el contrario, se ensanchaba más mientras miraba esos cálidos ojos verdes a los que tanto se estaba acostumbrando.

—Yo paso por ustedes —se escuchó decir.

 **...**

—¡Mi niña va a una fiesta! ¿No es eso increíble, Aro? —El susodicho gruñó algo, parecido a que no estaba de acuerdo, pero a su mamá no pareció importarle.

—Yo… hum, no sé qué voy a ponerme —murmuró nerviosa, pero nuevamente Renée agitó la mano restándole importancia.

—Pediré el día, iremos de compras, cariño, ¿qué te parece eso?

La joven asintió, conteniendo el estúpido impulso de abrazar a su mamá y llorar. La quería, Dios sabía que quería a su mamá con todo su corazón, por eso mismo aceptaba las cosas como estaban. Renée era soñadora, feliz, una mamá increíble cuando estaba en casa, una amiga… mas no una confidente. Bella no se cegaba, mientras su madre conducía al centro, iba pensando que, por más que estuvieran platicando, y ella estuviera agitando las manos y luciendo feliz, también podía ser muy autodestructiva.

Como cuando murió Charlie y su estado casi catatónico la atormentó por meses. Bella había sido quien había insistido en que tenía que salir con hombres, y ella había sido la que la empujó una y otra vez a no rendirse, hasta que "Aro" había sido el adecuado.

—¡Hemos llegado! —Aplaudió contenta después de apagar el motor de la camioneta—. No puedo esperar para verte crecer, cariño.

Aro tampoco.

Bella apretó los labios. El cerdo había intentado no solo verla crecer, sino que la había empujado a crecer antes de tiempo.

—Estoy tan emocionada. —Se abanicó el rostro, antes de repentinamente sujetarle las manos, sus ojos estaban acuosos—. Siento que estoy distanciándome mucho de ti por el trabajo, pero sabes que necesitamos pagar la hipoteca y las deudas que nos quedaron… con la muerte de tu papá… —respiró profundo, controlándose, negándose a llorar—. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, tan solo quiero compartir estos momentos contigo, mi cielo.

Bella miró a su mamá a los ojos, estos tenían destellos verdes y suaves arrugas alrededor del rostro, era ella, por fin. Su mamá que había desaparecido con la muerte de su padre, esa persona que pensó que había perdido para siempre estaba de vuelta, justo ahí, al alcance de su mano… Abrió la boca, quería decirle lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Al verla, el rostro de Renée cambió de feliz a preocupado en una fracción de segundo, sujetó su mano rápidamente, luciendo ahora sumamente alarmada.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Mirándola a los ojos, se visualizó diciéndole las cosas y supo inmediatamente cuán devastada quedaría Renée. Casi pudo ver cómo su corazón se rompía y el brillo en su semblante desaparecía esta vez para siempre. La visualizó como si estuviera mirando a través de la claridad de un cristal, cómo su mamá se deprimiría igual, o peor que cuando murió Charlie. Cómo se reprocharía sus errores por no saber manejar su vida sin él, como cuando trajo a Phil y todo se fue a la mierda. Y cuando vio la consternación creciendo en las facciones de su madre, suspiró regalándole una temblorosa sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Tan solo estaba pensando que necesitaba cortarme bien el cabello, me veo como un chico. —Renée cerró la boca de golpe, y ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiera comprenderla.

—No te voy a mentir —sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero tu nuevo corte me dejó sorprendida, aunque siempre serás hermosa como sea que quieras lucir. —Acarició su rostro con tanta ternura, que Bella no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos—. Pero, mi niña, no estés llorando, venimos a divertirnos. —Se acercó y le besó la mejilla—. Vamos a que te arreglen el cabello como tú quieras, y a que te compres ropa para la fiesta, ¿sí?

—Está bien, mamá —susurró, pero la sonrisa de su madre no llegó a sus ojos.

—Eso no es todo lo que ocurre, ¿verdad?, ¿tienes problemas con tu chico?

Bella se mordisqueó el labio casi sanado, y suspiró antes de apretar los ojos con fuerza. ¿Podría decírselo? Su respiración se desbocó, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte contra sus costillas que parecía que iba a romperlas, el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole tragar, por lo que desvió la mirada, no podía dejarla ver todo eso a través de ella. Renée siempre le había dicho que era como un libro abierto.

—Lo que sea que estén pasando lo superarán. Tu papá y yo peleábamos todo el tiempo…

—No te preocupes, James y yo estamos bien —suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

* * *

 **Hola nenas, pues bien, así están las cosas, ¿cómo ven?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **tulgarita** **,** muchas gracias a ti! **Tecupi,** hola nena, Bella no quiere nada serio porque se siente muy abrumada, pero como dices tu, sin darse cuenta se ha ido formando con Anthony algo más entrañable, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Adriana Molina** **,** hola cariño, mil gracias por tus palabras, el problema de Bella no solo es la falta de confianza, creo yo que tiene un secreto por ahí medio complicado, saludos! **Noelia,** hola nena, como dices, creo que necesita más salidas con Anthony, aunque como verás, frente a la familia su novio… es James. **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, casi creo que en este capi vas a odiar más a Bella, jaja al parecer lo de James es más formal de lo que se creía, **LuAnKa,** hola nena, pues la situación de Bella si que es complicada, no?, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** hola hola, Bella tiene una relación con James más profunda de lo que parecía, no? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, los chicos se van de fiesta, desgraciadamente Bella no le pudo contar nada a su mamá, **Yoliki,** así es nena, puro sufrir con este fic, jaja sorry! **Cary,** hola nena, Bella tiene sus razones para no contarle a su mamá, y en cuanto a Anthony él solo quiere lo mejor para Bella, esperemos que todo vaya bien, **Lidia,** hola nena, a paso lento pero seguro se van descubriendo las cosas, saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, a Anthony se me hace que le va hacer imposible de momento estar con Bella, ya viste lo que pasó en este cap? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, aquí les he explicado algunos de los demonios de Bella, aunque no del todo porque sale con James, solo denme poquito tiempo ;) , **Pili,** mil gracias a ti cada vez por decirme que te gusta la historia eres un amor! **cavendano13,** hola nena, Anthony va haciendo su camino al corazón de Bella, solo que es un camino lleno de obstáculos, ya viste? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capi **patymdn,** hola nena, no estoy segura que contarle a los chicos sea precisamente una solución, tenle paciencia, saludos! **Leonciita16,** hola nena, es difícil para Bella confesar las cosas, juegan muchas cosas de por medio, pero esperemos no se le salga nada de control, ya viste? saludos, **karla,** hola cariño, alcancé a ver tu rr antes de subir el capi, Anthony tiene dificiles las cosas con Bella, sobre todo por que al parecer, James le lleva una extraña ventaja, saludos!

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, como siempre gracias mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

A pesar de que Bella se fue de casa con un bonito vestido en color celeste, y su corto cabello sujeto en un listón oscuro, en cuanto se subió a la camioneta y se despidió de Renée, se puso el abrigo. No iba a llegar enseñando nada de piel a ese lugar, incluso aunque fuera rodeada por sus mejores amigos.

—Vaya, Bells —sonrió Jasper, empujándola con el codo—. ¿Qué te cuesta dejar ese maquillaje de pocos amigos más seguido en casa?

—Gracias, Jasper, mi autoestima te lo agradece. —Él rodó los ojos, antes de quitarse el cabello de la cara.

—¿Las chicas son siempre así de complicadas? —Bella lo miró confundida, mientras se detenían fuera de la casa de Emmett—. Ya sabes, te acabo de decir una crítica constructiva y no te la has tomado para bien, ¿es cierto que si algún día tengo novia y ella me pregunta que si se ve bien, cuando se vea mal, tengo que mentir? —Emmett se subió en ese momento.

—¿Ya te está pidiendo consejos sobre manicure? —preguntó burlón empujando a Jasper.

Fue así que entre risas y bromas llegaron por el cobrizo, y cuando se hizo evidente que los cuatro no cabrían en la cabina, Jasper sonrió.

—Anthony y yo iremos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, procuren no besuquearse mucho.

Bella iba a gritar algo insultante contra su mal amigo, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio como Anthony parecía tenso, por lo que mejor se quedó callada, continuando entonces rumbo a la casa de Rosalie, pero cuando el silencio se hizo casi insoportable en la cabina, le pegó suavemente con el puño a Emmett en el brazo.

—Dime la verdad, ¿estás pensando en cometer asesinato?

Él parpadeó saliendo de pensamientos, antes de sonreír. Los hoyuelos marcándose en ese apuesto rostro. Por lo general Emmett era vivaz, siempre tenía una sonrisa… con ellos. En clases parecía malhumorado y nadie se le acercaba a menos de que fuera necesario.

—No me pasa nada.

—Y yo no soy una rezagada. —Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Tan solo estoy pensando si fue buena idea venir.

—No te puedes retractar, vine solo porque desinflaremos unas llantas. Lo prometieron.

—Claro que haremos eso —aseguró sonriendo, antes de suspirar—, pero… ¿qué tal que hago el ridículo esta noche?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Emmett suspiró.

—Rosalie es popular, y tú sabes cómo son los de su clase, ¿qué tal que solo me invitó para burlarse de mi enfrente de todos, o alguna mierda?, no voy a tolerarlo.

—No te dejes llevar por todo lo que dicen, ella no me parece tan mala —susurró Bella, quien ya alcanzaba a divisar la casa donde sería la fiesta. Había autos estacionados por toda la calle y la música se escuchaba incluso desde esa distancia—. Ya lo sabes, nosotros somos los rezagados por culpa de los chismes y envidias, así que no creas todo lo que escuchas.

—No creo que Rosalie sea como nosotros —comentó mirando también el lugar—. Yo…

—Tan solo venimos a divertirnos, como todos los demás. —Emmett suspiró, antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

—Y a desinflar cuatro llantas, no lo olvides. —Le guiñó el ojo mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

 **…**

Anthony nunca había estado en una fiesta, obvio.

Ni había probado el alcohol. Puede que su papá un día le diera un sorbo de cerveza, y hubiera apestado como a agua de calcetines sucios, pero ahora, mientras daba otro trago a su tercera cerveza, el sabor ya no era tan amargo. Era fresco, y aunque no tenía sed, podía seguir bebiendo. Se sorprendió de que su estómago pudiera con eso.

—¡Estoy alucinado! —canturreó Jasper a su lado. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, y un suéter largo gris —. Toda la escuela vino, incluso nosotros, esto es de locos, ¿no crees?

—Cálmate, Jass —lo codeó acercándose a su oreja—, no necesitamos que nos reconozcan, Bella ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa.

—Qué mal. —Jasper rodó los ojos antes de hacerse a un lado para que pasaran un montón de tipos cargando un barril—. Con las ganas que tenía de que me reconocieran y me dieran una paliza.

—Tendrás que dejarlo para después, cuando hayamos pinchado esas llantas —bromeó Anthony, dando un buen trago a su bebida mientras se fijaba en la castaña.

Bella tenía un listón oscuro rodeando su cabello, y aunque llevaba el abrigo de siempre, el suave maquillaje y el indicio de piel blanca debajo de ese abrigo, hacía que Anthony buscara la bebida para refrescarse una y otra vez. ¿Se habría puesto un vestido?, ¿qué tan corto sería? Recordó esa noche en la cabaña en que durmieron juntos, ella fue toda suave y flexible bajos sus manos, increíblemente femenina y dulce, lo cual a su vez lo hizo recordar cuán grande era él a su lado, lo que era... incómodo.

Muy incómodo. Sacudió la cabeza, ella fue muy clara. No necesitaba de él babeando a su alrededor, y dejó muy claro que no quería ningún tipo de relación que no fuera amistosa con él, y ya estaba demasiado inquieta rodeada de tantas personas, según se veía en la manera en la que retorcía las manos, o se la pasaba mirando al suelo.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Emmett llevándose una mano al cabello rizado.

Rosalie era algo de ver para creer, Anthony incluso sintió que se le iba el estómago al piso, era tan hermosa que no solo los tenía embobados a ellos, sino a la mitad de los presentes.

—Hola, chicos.

Largas ondas rubias se colaban entre unos pechos de ensueño, y tenía los ojos del color de las hojas más verdes. Llevaba los vaqueros por las caderas... ¡Jesús, podía verle el ombligo y cerca de dos centímetros de piel más abajo! Y la camiseta rosa ajustada era... Bueno, Anthony podía ver claramente toda la perfección de su cuerpo, por decirlo de alguna manera, era casi como tener un orgasmo visual frente a ellos. Emmett, por el contrario a él y a Jasper que parecían embobados, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza insignificante, antes de seguir bebiendo.

—Emmett, me alegra que vinieras… y que trajeras a tus amigos.

—Como sea —refunfuñó, logrando que la sonrisa con la que los había saludado desapareciera, dejando un ceño fruncido en su lugar. Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Emm antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Lo que él quiere decir, es gracias a ti por invitarnos, todo está muy bien. —La rubia miró a Bella de arriba abajo, y Anthony se temió lo peor, incluso Bella se encogió un poco ante su atenta mirada, escondiéndose ligeramente tras él, pero entonces, la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Rosalie.

—Me alegra que se la estén pasando bien, en la cocina tengo Ruffles y Doritos, ¿quieren que traiga un poco? —Emmett la miró entonces.

—¿De verdad me traerías eso? —Ella sonrió.

—Claro, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Entonces se estaban yendo, solo que antes, Emm lanzó una mirada… a Bella, como si necesitara su aprobación o algo, ella sonrió, dándole el pulgar arriba y un guiño de ojo. Anthony dio otro sorbo a su bebida, ¿estaba algo así como celoso? Dios, ambos eran sus amigos, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Oye, Bella, ¿a qué equipo extracurricular perteneces? —inquirió Jasper, cerrando el círculo solo en ellos tres.

—Estoy en diseño.

—¿Diseño? —Elevó ambas cejas—. Pensé que entrarías al equipo de porristas o vóleibol.

—Me gustan más los desafíos, además soy un desastre en el deporte. Mis pies son lentos, siempre tengo las manos en el lugar equivocado, y a destiempo. No tengo coordinación física, ¡sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerce, no soy capaz de encontrar el equilibrio! —dijo sonriendo—. He llegado a pensar que eso del equilibrio es tan solo un mito.

—Ni que lo digas, por eso amo el ajedrez —aseguró el rubio, antes de disparar una mirada hacia un muy serio Anthony—. ¿Cómo es estar en americano?, de verdad te admiro mucho por eso, hermano.

El cobrizo suspiró jugueteando con su vaso de cerveza, al recordar lo difícil que era para él cada día en el entrenamiento, si bien no era descoordinado ni torpe… era gordo. Lo que lo hacía cansarse con facilidad, sin lograr alcanzar el mismo ritmo y rendimiento de sus compañeros sin que sus rodillas protestaran, o su corazón amenazara con explotar en su pecho, y si a eso sumaba el constante acoso de James…

—¿Anthony? —Él volteó, encontrándose con orbes chocolates brillantes, y fue como si lo golpeara un rayo, sintió un golpe de calor, que lo dejó incluso un poco desorientado.

—Hum… ha sido… complicado, se necesita mucho empeño.

—Te he visto lanzar un par de pases, eres bueno —aseguró Jasper, pero Anthony le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros—. Así como eres jodidamente bueno con el proyecto del dron. Bella, ¿sabías que este idiota es un genio de la robótica? —Jasper agarró su cerveza y le dio a Anthony un golpe en la pierna con la botella.

—Por supuesto que Anthony tenía que ser bueno en robótica, no por nada este tipo nerd y silencioso es el verdadero líder de nuestro club de rezagados. Te odio, ¿lo sabías?

El cobrizo sonrió, dándole un golpecito con su hombro. Lucía increíble, al parecer había ido a cortarse el cabello nuevamente, las puntas ya no eran desiguales, y se veía aunque nerviosa, contenta. Jasper y Bella comenzaron a platicar sobre el proyecto, por lo que Anthony apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, escuchando la música que vibraba incluso a través de su cuerpo, saboreando esta sensación de placer y extraña madurez.

Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se sintió tan bien con amigos de su edad. O con amigos, en general. Le echó otro vistazo en ese momento a Bella, y se sorprendió al encontrarla observándolo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo mientras continuaba hablando con Jasper.

El joven dio otro sorbo a su bebida, disimulando como siempre, que nada de eso le afectaba. Si tan solo no hubiera siempre esa creciente tensión eléctrica dentro de él cuando la miraba, o cuando ella le demostraba esta clase de afecto amistoso, podría manejarse más fácil a su alrededor. Pero por el contrario, seguían surgiendo impulsos inapropiados en su interior, quería acercarse, inhalar ese encantador aroma misterioso, tocar su piel suave, enterrar los dedos en su cabello...

Tal vez era el efecto de la cerveza, tal vez estaba malinterpretándola, pero cuando ella deslizó el brazo en el suyo juraría, que a ella también le gustaba sentirlo cerca de alguna manera, y el puro pensamiento lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera solo una fantasía.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, hasta el momento la fiesta parece transcurrir de forma normal, ¿creen que Anthony pueda continuar con esa relación de amistad sin verse muy afectado por lo que siente por Bella?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡llegamos a los 400!**

 **adriana molina,** Hola nena, ojala Bella pronto se resuelva a contarle a su mamá, o creo que no solo ellos saldrían lastimados, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, como estás?, ya me imagino todas tus frustraciones, pero para Bella han sido años viviendo una situación complicada, Anthony recién aparece en su vida, veremos si logra cambiarla para mejor, **floriponcio** **,** Bella es un caos en su vida, y al presentar a James como su novio, hace que Renée piense que lo de ser tan retraida, sea porque esta enamorada o algo, y sí lo de los lentes con el ejercicio es fatal, ya le cambiaremos a Anthony esas gafas ;) , **Gloria,** hola nena, la relación con James es complicada, y lleva más tiempo que Anthony en el mapa, tendríamos que ver porque sale con él, y porque no le cuenta a los chicos acerca de ello, por lo pronto se la están pasando bien en la fiesta, esperemos! Jeje saludos! **Edu,** hola hola cariño, aun sin pinchar llantas pero planeándolo, jaja los chicos se la están pasando bien juntos, **Pau'CM,** hola nena, ya les contaré porque Bella y James salen, muchas gracias por comentar! **jupy,** hola nena como bien dices, esta fiesta trae días mejores! **Karla,** hola nena, Bella no esta prometida de nacimiento jajaja, solo está con James, me falta explicarles si es porque lo ama, o si hay algo oculto, te cuento que en la fiesta hasta ahora todo bien ;) **Yoliki** **,** muchas gracias nena, los chicos se acercan más con cada salida, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, sí, Renée acepta a James como novio de Bella, muchas gracias por comentar! **Lidia,** hola nena, sí, Renée esta al tanto de la relación de Bella con James, en la fiesta también les está yendo bien, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, sí Renée sabe que Bella y James son novios, pero no ese no es el favor, saludos! **soledadcullen,** hola nena, por lo pronto los chicos aún no se meten en ningún lio, y Rosalie fue por Emmett, crees que pase algo entre ellos? saludos! **Tecupi,** hola hola nena, Bella tiene una relación extraña con James habrá que ver porque le anda contando a toda la familia que sale con él, por lo pronto todo tranqui en la fiesta ;) , **lizdayanna,** hola nena, si ya les explicaré como es que terminaron juntos, pero de que lo están y varias personas lo saben, eso es un hecho, **Cary,** hola nena, Bella tendrá algún motivo en especifico para salir con James, esperemos que no dure o que lo deje pronto, saludos! **Leonciita16,** hola nena, Renée sabe que Bella sale con James lo que entonces los hace ver como una pareja frente a algunos, pero si Bella sigue ocultándole cosas a los rezagados quizá se meta en problemas, no crees? **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, te cuento que hasta ahora la fiesta todo bien, los chicos relajados veamos si termina así, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, un gusto saber que andas por aquí nuevamente, Renée intuye que algo le pasa a Bella, pero no tiene tiempo para indagar y mientras ella le diga que James y ella están bien, no creo que la alerte realmente de algo tan terrible, aunque ya sabes, es una historia y ella es más que despistada, muchas gracias por comentar! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, Bella y James salían o mantienen algo juntos, mucho antes de que Bella se uniera al grupo, así que no ha sentido la necesidad de aclarar nada, porque como siempre, ella mantiene muy hermético todo lo que le pasa, saludos! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, Bella no tiene porque contarle a sus amigos sobre su relación con James, porque no es abierta, James la ignora en la escuela, y es algo que tienen solo entre los dos, saludos! **cavendano13,** hola nena, Bella y James definitivamente mantienen algo, pero en secreto para algunos, ya les explicaré porque, y cuando dijo que Aro la obligó a crecer no te preocupes, no se refiere a que le haya hecho algo físico, muchas gracias por comentar! **carolaap,** hola nena, no andas tan perdida, por algo le dice Bella a su mamá que James es su novio, muchas gracias por comentar! **Noelia,** hola nena, tu también me has dejado estupefacta con tus conclusiones jajaja muy acertadas, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, como tú, yo también pienso que hace mal en no contar lo de James, necesitamos ver si no tiene algo más fuerte trasfondo que solo el miedo, saludos!

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos!**


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, como siempre gracias mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony se sentía relajado y contento, mientras elevaba la voz sobre el sonido de la música en la fiesta. Y aunque todo era una locura y descontrol, los tres parecían estar en su burbuja, hasta que, a través de la multitud, pudo ver como Emmett se abría paso entre la gente. Parecía el enorme leñador de bosques que tanto anhelaba ser, vestido en negro y con la mirada fija en ellos tres, haría que cualquiera huyera, en cambio, los chicos sonrieron haciéndole señas.

—¿De qué estaban hablando, tórtolos? —bromeó pasando un brazo alrededor de Anthony, y otro alrededor de Jasper.

—¿Estabas aún con Rosalie? —inquirió Jasper elevando una ceja rubia.

—Hum... —Emm miró a Bella un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Bueno. Sí.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados un rato, oyendo The Zephyr Song, de Red Hot Chili Peppers que sonaba a todo volumen, distrayéndose momentáneamente con el bullicio que hacían los chicos del equipo de americano al fondo. Luego la mirada de Jasper se volvió intensa, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron.

—Emmett... ¿qué se siente? —El joven miró brevemente al techo.

—¿El no saber nada de ciencias como ustedes? Dan ganas de matar algo, muchas gracias.

—Sabes que estoy hablando de otra cosa.

—¿Esta es una de esas pláticas de hombres?, porque entonces aprovecharé para ir al tocador —canturreó Bella, guiñándoles un ojo, antes de dar media vuelta dirigiéndose a la enorme fila que había de chicas para entrar al baño.

Anthony la miró todo el camino hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos, Jasper en cambio se volvió entonces a mirar a Emmett, quien refunfuñó y fue hasta una pequeña hielera, de donde sacó otra cerveza y la abrió. Se había bebido seis y seguía sobrio. Por supuesto, también se había comido dos hamburguesas y dos raciones grandes de patatas fritas, antes de venir, ah y ahora estaba comiendo un puñado de Ruffles.

—¿Emm? Vamos... ¿fue bueno? —Él bebió un sorbo de la botella y tragó ruidosamente.

—No pasó nada.

—Jódete, te tardaste más de una hora —refutó el rubio.

—¿Lo hiciste con ella? —inquirió Anthony, haciendo que se atragantara con la bebida.

—Chicos, basta… yo…

—Vamos, ¿eras virgen, no? —indagó Jasper. El silencio se prolongó—. ¿Hola? ¿Emmett? Contesta la pregunta. ¿Te acostaste con ella? —Emmett se sobó la cara.

—Humm... sí.

 **…**

Bella se encontraba tan fuera de su elemento que quería correr y volver al refugio donde estaban sus amigos.

Pero de verdad tenía que ir al baño, y además intuía que ellos necesitaban un tiempo de chicos, eso era lo malo de ser la única mujer en el club. Lo único malo de hecho. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse mientras escuchaba a las demás chicas de la fila del baño reír. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y se sintió tan inepta porque todo el mundo ahí estaba divirtiéndose, nadie se veía como ella, no había personas asustadas, y sin duda, ninguna parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a ser atacadas. Nadie estaba a punto de hiperventilar. La joven metió las manos en las bolsas de su enorme abrigo, y bajo aquellas capas, logró sentir la suave tela de su vestido azul. Nadie la vería con él puesto. Y de pronto, ahí en medio de todas esas personas, el ruido, las risas y el sonido de vasos chocando, Bella supo que ella no era nada para nadie.

Esa molestia rara de los celos mordió fuerte su yugular. Como que de pronto, deseaba haber podido ser tan desinhibida y de espíritu libre como toda esta gente. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil mezclarse en una multitud de extraños borrachos? Mezclarse y convivir de pronto parecían dos cosas imposibles.

—¿Estás formada? —Bella dio un respingo mirando a las chicas medio borrachas, acompañadas de unos tipos del americano, que le hablaban antes de asentir. ¿Sociabilizar? Quedaba descartado al parecer.

—¿Swan la rara? —Marco ladeó la cabeza, mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Bella boqueó, pero no logró decir nada—. ¿Sabe James que estás aquí?

Todo el color abandonó el rostro de la castaña, quien se encogió incluso en su lugar.

—V-Vine —se aclaró la garganta—, vine con Emmett y mis amigos.

—¿McCarty vino? —murmuró buscándolo con la mirada. En ese momento, la chica que estaba en el baño salió, y Bella no lo pensó dos veces antes de escabullirse dentro.

No debió haber venido. Lo sabía. Ahora James podría ir a buscarla y… cerró los ojos con fuerza. No. Él no la buscaría en una fiesta, no lo haría. Una vez que la joven terminó en el baño, asomó la cabeza con cuidado, pero unas tipas la empujaron en su urgencia por entrar. Marco ya no estaba por ningún lado afortunadamente, por lo que Bella apresuró el paso, sabía que era ridículo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero el deseo de que Anthony la reconfortara caló hondo en su pecho. De alguna manera se sentía protegida a su lado, algo que no había experimentado nunca, algo que solo sus amigos habían hecho una realidad.

 **…**

—¿Te viniste?

—¿Estás loco o qué? No te voy a decir... —le gritó Emmett a Jasper.

—Simplemente cuéntanos lo importante. No te lo volveremos a preguntar otra vez. Te lo juramos. ¿Cierto, Anthony?

El cobrizo asintió lentamente, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Había tenido sueños, sueños eróticos, pero, según sospechaba, eso no debía ser ni remotamente parecido a la realidad de estar con una mujer. Emmett los miró, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Cristo, Emm... ¿cómo es? Por favor. Toda mi vida he estado esperando por lo que tú has hecho. No puedo preguntarle a cualquiera... Quiero decir, no puedo preguntárselo a mi padre, ni a mis tíos... Vamos, cuéntanos, ¿qué se siente cuando estás dentro de una chica?

Emmett arrancó la etiqueta de su cerveza, y jugueteó con ella antes de lanzarla.

—No tiene comparación con lo que haces con la mano. Estar dentro de ella fue tibio, inesperado, como una avalancha que crece y crece y... explotas y luego flotas sin pensamientos hasta que piensas que has muerto y revivido todo al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es lo que quiero. —Jasper lo contempló con admiración—. Me encantaría poder experimentar eso algún día.

Anthony también sentía esas ganas. Emmett vació su cerveza y después se limpió la boca.

—Por supuesto, ahora... quiero hacerlo otra vez. —Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jasper.

—¿Te convertirás en su _osito_?

—No, imbécil, tan solo fue algo que pasó, y no hablemos más de esto. Se acabó la conversación.

Anthony le echó un vistazo al pasillo y observó que Bella venía hacia ellos, parecía algo ansiosa, y sin quererlo el deseo de abrir los brazos para ella y refugiarla, picó directo en su pecho. Era tan hermosa. Pero en su lugar, el joven se enderezó la camiseta, solo que cuando se movió de la pared, se tambaleó por lo que tuvo que sostenerse disimuladamente, haciendo que Jasper se riera al verlo.

—Mírate, pobre hombre. Estás enamorado de nuestra chica.

—No digas estupideces —bufó extrañamente molesto—. Y no es su chica.

—Obvio no lo es, sabemos que Bella es tuya —aseguró Emmett. Anthony los miró por encima del hombro y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

El cobrizo se encogió de hombros destapando otra cerveza, fingiendo que no se sentía tan aturdido porque lo descubrieran, como en realidad se sentía. Su cabeza pasó por todos los escenarios buscando una excusa, algo que lo salvara de esto, pero concluyó con que no tenía caso fingir con ellos, además después de lo que Emmett les contó, parecía bastante absurdo gritar que no le gustaba Bella.

—Ella no se fija en mí de esa manera, nunca podría verme como nada más que su amigo.

—Tu tono abatido hace que quiera abrazarte —canturreó Jasper.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —aseguró Emm, obviando a Jasper—, conmigo no se lleva como contigo.

—Pues yo te vi pidiéndole su aprobación antes de irte con Rosalie.

—Porque es una jodida chica, necesitaba al menos el punto de vista de otra mujer antes de irme con ella —le pegó en el hombro—, solo falta que estés celoso.

—¿Ya terminó su sesión de chismorreo, chicas? —preguntó Bella, deteniéndose enseguida de Anthony, dándole un suave codazo haciendo que se ruborizara por alguna jodida razón como el completo idiota que era.

Los chicos sonrieron, y solo hasta ese momento, Anthony supo lo obvio que resultaba lo que sentía por Bella. La mirada de complicidad de sus amigos, y la forma silenciosa en que lo apoyaban.

—Sí, hemos terminado, Bells, ¿quieres ahora ir a pinchar unas llantas? —preguntó Emmett lanzándole una sonrisa a Bella, y un guiño cómplice a Anthony.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, en esta fiesta hay rezagados que se divierten más que otros, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **adriana molina,** hola nena, por lo pronto te cuento que la fiesta va bien, los chicos ya se han enterado que a Anthony le gusta Bella, ya viste? **Gloria,** hola nena, por lo pronto los chicos están tranquilos y todo bien, con el plan de las llantas todavía vigente, a ver como les va con eso jaja, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, los sentimientos de Anthony como bien dijiste nada disimulados, sus amigos ya lo notaron, jaja **Edu,** hola nena, los chicos se han enterado que Anthony quiere a Bella y se han hecho a un lado, solo falta que ella lo deje entrar un poco, esperemos que asi sea, como va todo por tu casa? **Noelia,** hola nena, la cerveza hasta el momento va bien con Anthony, no lo ha hecho volverse loco ni mucho menos, esta tranquilo y pues lo han descubierto jaja, saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, Rosalie y Emmett, saltaron muy alto desde el principio, pero faltaría ver si van a salir o fue algo de una sola vez, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, afortunadamente no pasó nada mientras ellos estaban solos, Emm volvió bastante cargado de pilas y no han quitado el dedo del renglón con pinchar las llantas, saludos! **LuAnKa,** hola nena, los chicos pasan mas tiempo juntos y van compartiendo sus experiencias, espero te haya gustado el capi, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, de alguna manera los chicos se van complementando y apoyando, contándose historias o descubriendo amores, jaja saludos! **Miop,** hola nena, sí Anthony se enamorará quizás primero de Bella, pero quizás ella ya lo está también y no se ha dado cuenta, **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, no creo que tengas una obsesión jaja es natural yo la tendría también por lo pronto Bella se siente tranquila con Anthony, veremos si solo es eso ;) **patymdn** **,** hola nena, no se ha emborrachado todo tranquilo por lo pronto, saludos! **Yoliki,** hola nena, gracias por comentar! **mony17,** hola nena, la fiesta sigue asi como el plan contra James, Bella debería quizás contarle a Renée pero la pasó mal cuando perdieron a su papá y de alguna manera piensa que le esta haciendo un favor aunque le cueste a ella más caro, espero te haya gustado el capi, saludos! **Guest,** hola nena, Bella todavia no confía bastante en Anthony como para confesarle las cosas, pero de que hay acercamiento lo hay, muchas gracias por comentar, no olvides dejarme tu nombre para la próxima!, **carolaap** **,** hola nena, por lo pronto Rosalie se llevó a Emm a donde quería, crees que eso no le convenga? **Pili,** gracias a ti por siempre comentar! **Cary,** hola nena, la fiesta va tranqui y hasta este momento todo va bien, incluso muy bien en el caso de Emmett, jaja saludos! **Emmett McCartys angel,** hola nena, por lo pronto Emm ya tuvo sus que veres con Rosalie, y fue su primera, quizás para ella no, pero para él ha sido muy importante y unico, veremos como se desarrolla su relación, saludos! **Lidia,** mil gracias por comentar cariño, ahora los chicos están demostrando un poco más de cada uno, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, primero que nada felicidades por tu os, todavía no he tenido tiempo de darme una vuelta, pero esperame un poco más, como siempre un gusto saludarte! **Jupy,** hola nena, los chicos no han quitado el dedo del renglon con lo de reventar los neumaticos de James, esperemos que lo logren, **libbnnygramajo** **,** hola nena, quien sabe si Anthony y Bella sufran o si puedan formar algo más que una amistad, dales tiempo ;) **Karla,** gracias a ti por comentar cariño, te cuento que Emm tuvo su primera vez y nada menos que con Rosalie, ojalá no pase tampoco nada malo entre ellos, saludos! **cavendano13,** hola nena, y hablando de Rose, pues mira la lista, se ha llevado a Emm justo a donde quería, ya veremos si fue una buena decision o no o que ondas, jaja muchas gracias por comentar! **rjnavajas** hola nena, la fiesta sigue su curso unos más ambientados que otros, pero ahora todos van al mismo canal que es desinflar los neumaticos, ojala que todo les salga bien, no crees? **Tata XOXO,** Emmett se soltó demás con Rosalie, ya viste, ¿crees que ella lo haya seducido para jugar con él?, esperemos que no, saludos!

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas por comentar, nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, un placer como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Vamos, Bella, apresúrate —siseó Jasper.

El viento le movía el cabello rubio, sus ojos mirando hacia todos lados, como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito… que de hecho era justo lo que estaban haciendo, se recordó la castaña mientras miraba la reluciente navaja en sus manos.

—Está muy duro, no puedo —gruñó, tomando impulso de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa y sus manos no paraban de temblar entre intentos, y ¿qué rayos?, se suponía que la navaja se deslizaría suave entre el caucho como si fuera mantequilla, ¿qué no?

—¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? —Fue el turno de Emmett, su tono ligeramente urgente.

—Lo haré yo —insistió, ella quería hacerlo sola, porque… porque James se lo merecía. El recuerdo de ese imbécil, le trajo repentina fuerza y determinación, así que tomando mayor impulso, y con ambas manos, esta vez hundió con fuerza la navaja, enterrándola profundamente. El silbido del aire escapando al instante le robó una risa medio histérica—. ¡Sí, toma eso, bastardo!

—¡Bien, Bells!, a eso llamo yo liberar la furia reprimida —canturreó Emm.

—Lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento, pero ahí vienen —cuchicheó Anthony.

La castaña se envaró en su lugar, con la navaja enterrada profundamente y las dos manos rodeando el mango como evidencia, su sonrisa muriendo tan pronto como había llegado. Su cuerpo completo comenzó a sacudirse, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando al hacer esto? Los chicos miraron hacia el extremo de la calle, donde cinco tipos amigos de James caminaban a paso tranquilo hacia ellos, entre bromas y el sonido de envases chocando.

—Nosotros los entretendremos. Jasper, saca a Bella de aquí. —Jasper parpadeó, luciendo alterado—. ¡Ahora, idiota!

Emmett bufó, porque al parecer tanto ella como Jasper estaban en el tren directo al trauma, y se inclinó de forma precipitada hacia ella donde sujetó sus manos y tiró de la navaja sacándola con facilidad de la llanta. La castaña cayó de culo torpemente, pero no hubo tiempo ni siquiera de quejarse, porque él y Anthony estaban marchando rumbo a Tyler y sus amigos. Bella se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando contener un sollozo, ¿cómo pudo complicarse todo?, pero cuando la mano de Jasper tiró de su brazo, no pudo evitar gritar.

—Cállate, Bella, nos van a descubrir, mi tarea es sacarte de aquí. —Tiró de nuevo de su brazo, poniéndola de pie—. Vámonos, ¡ahora!

 **…**

—Bueno, te diría que pasemos de largo, pero no podemos dejar que vayan de inmediato al auto de James, se verá muy sospechoso que vean cómo quedó, después de que nosotros estábamos junto a él.

—¿Sugieres una distracción? —preguntó Anthony mientras estaban a pocos metros de los amigos de James.

—Veamos qué resulta, no podemos dejar que vean a Jasper y a Bella.

—Oye, fue… bueno que no dejaras que Jasper viniera con nosotros. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—He visto los golpes de Jasper bajo su suéter, piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero supongo que las palizas que recibe no son tan esporádicas como nos hace creer. —Anthony asintió.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo.

—Así que no necesita más mierda viniendo a él, estamos solos tú y yo, Anthony, ¿estás listo? —El cobrizo asintió—. Vamos a entretenerlos lo más que podamos.

—Oye, ¿Emm? —El chico lo miró con una ceja elevada—. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

—Anthony, no es momento para ponernos románticos —canturreó para hacerlo reír también.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí ocultos?, podría jurar que eran más —dijo Tyler, intentando mirar tras la espalda de Emmett, sin éxito. Su amigo le bloqueó la vista cada vez.

—Estábamos orinando, ¿algo más que quieras saber? —contestó Emmett, burlón. El tipo sonrió de vuelta, antes de desviar la mirada hacia Anthony, el brillo en sus ojos le dijo que lo que fuera que iba a decir, no sería nada bueno.

—¿Qué hay de ti, mantecosa, te enamoraste de su verga o qué?

Anthony miró a Tyler. El tipo sonreía maliciosamente, alternando la mirada entre ellos.

—Te lo digo como amigos, Emmett, es mejor que no dejes caer el jabón en las duchas de la escuela o quizás Anthony no podrá contenerse. —Su amigo ignoró el comentario, rodando los ojos—. ¿Lo has visto cómo te mira en el entrenamiento?

—¿Se supone que debo reírme ahora? —preguntó el cobrizo en tono mordaz.

—Emmett. ¿Me has oído? ¿O sueñas despierto con el mantecoso arrodillado frente a ti? —Anthony apretó las manos en puños—. Oh, por favor, ¿no me digas que me vas a golpear? ¿Es un chiste como el del otro día? —Tyler le echó una ojeada a Emmett—. ¿Estas portándote valiente porque tienes quien te cuide?, ¿o te volviste a drogar?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Anthony vio cómo Emmett se tensaba, y le lanzó una mirada interrogante. El cobrizo nunca había querido confesarles a sus amigos lo que había vivido aquella noche, y no lo haría ahora.

—¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que joder a las personas? —preguntó Anthony.

—Sé que te mueres porque _te joda_ a ti, mantecosa, pero eso no va a pasar —canturreó Tyler haciendo reír a su grupo de idiotas.

Anthony cerró las manos en puños, pero se negó a seguirle el juego. Sin quererlo, había estado cayendo en sus provocaciones y él no era así. No era un tipo con sed de violencia, o que le excitaran las peleas, así que se quedó callado. A estas alturas, Jasper y Bella ya deberían estar huyendo en la camioneta, así que solo tenían que pasar de largo a estas provocaciones, y llamarlos más tarde para que regresaran por ellos.

—Dime una cosa, Emmett —continuó Tyler—, ¿por qué te juntas con estos perdedores?, incluso con la puta de Bella, ¿es que se la tiran entre los tres? —sonrió de lado—, apuesto a que sí. He escuchado que le gusta rudo, que tiene una boca muy talentosa, la muy zorra, ¿se lo hacen al igual que...?

Anthony vio todo rojo cuando mencionó a Bella, un ácido corroía su estómago, y pese a que se trataba de distraerlos, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que lo haría de esta manera, pero cuando menos pensó, se encontró arremetiendo con rabia tirando a un sorprendido Tyler contra el asfalto y lo golpeó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía o de los golpes que recibía.

 **…**

—Mierda, mierda, _mierda_ —gruñó Jasper con las manos hechas puños, mientras ambos observaban con horror e impotencia como sus amigos se habían engarzado en una pelea—. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Anthony?, los harán puré, ¡ellos son cuatro!

Bella tenía los ojos abiertos en pánico, abrazándose a sí misma y un por demás mal presentimiento. Al menos, James no estaba por ningún lado, pero conforme los gritos y el sonido de golpes chocando en el aire aumentaba, no dudaba que pronto se aparecería.

—Tengo que ir con ellos, tengo que… —Jasper se llevó una mano al cabello, antes de mirarla y ponerse repentinamente de pie—. Bella, vete a casa ahora, nadie nos está mirando.

—¡No! —chilló sujetándolo por la manga, sus ojos volviéndose acuosos mientras miraba desesperada a Jasper, él no podía dejarla sola, no él también—. Jass, por favor, no me dejes, no puedo… oh, Dios… —sollozó—, no debimos haber hecho esto, no…

—Bella. —Jasper se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, y le acarició los hombros de arriba abajo—. Nosotros queríamos esto, no importa lo que pase ahora, el daño está hecho, y te aseguro que los chicos se sienten igual de orgullosos por lo que hicimos que yo —sonrió dulcemente—. Fue una buena noche, y tú fuiste muy valiente por hacer esto a nuestro lado, pero tienes que irte ahora, estaremos bien —le sonrió, antes soltarla—. Y por favor, no te detengas hasta que llegues a casa, ¿quieres?

Entonces se estaba yendo al encuentro de sus amigos, dejándola sola y asustada. El viento se levantó con fuerza, agitando su abrigo y vestido bajo éste, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando los gritos de la pelea se intensificaron ante la llegada de Jasper.

Bella sentía las piernas temblorosas y un hueco en el pecho mientras daba tumbos hacia su camioneta, ignorando el cotilleo de las personas a su alrededor, o las miradas furtivas acompañadas de risas que le lanzaban ciertos grupos de chicas, o los gritos emocionados de los demás chicos anunciando que había una pelea. Pasó apresuradamente por la casa de Rosalie, justo al tiempo que James salía, parecía borracho y un poco confundido.

La castaña sabía que no la había visto, y su primer instinto fue esconderse rápidamente atrás de un auto. Su corazón latía a una velocidad para nada normal dentro de su pecho, y cerró los ojos ordenándose no hiperventilar. Tan solo tenía que esperar ahí unos minutos y podría arrastrarse hasta su camioneta, la cual ya podía ver desde esa distancia. Pero justo ahí, mientras se escondía de su verdugo personal, recordó cuán violento podía llegar a ser James, con una complexión casi igual a la de Emmett, Anthony y Jasper no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, se verían sobrepasados por la pelea…

Se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad casi dolorosa que le impedía respirar, porque estaba bastante consciente de lo que iba a hacer y se sintió como una escoria por no ayudar más a sus amigos y en su lugar, terminó de recorrer el camino hacia su camioneta, donde salió huyendo como una cobarde.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿ustedes que hubieran hecho si fueran Bella?, me cuentan ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** Hola nena, te cuento que Emmett salió herido pero no por Rosalie, veremos como les fue a nuestros chicos con la pelea, esperemos que no haya sido mucho, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola hola, te cuento que en este capi naturalmente los descubrieron, crees que les haya ido muy mal? **terewee,** hola hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, ahora los chicos se metieron en una pelea!, **miop,** hola nena, nooo Bella y James no son hermanos, jaja gracias por comentar! **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti por siempre comentar, **Yoliki** **,** gracias por comentar nena, nos leemos en este cap a ver que te parecio, **jupy,** hola nena, la fiesta había sido buena para todos, pero el temperamento de Anthony dio como resultado esto, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, los chicos fueron medio descubiertos pero en realidad Anthony comenzó todo, crees que salgan bien de esta? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, me encanta que te guste mucho la historia, por lo pronto Emmett ha salido lastimado pero por otros tipos, **Emmett McCartys angel,** hola nena, de momento lo de Rosalie va a esperar porque los chicos se han metido en problemas, ya viste? saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena por lo pronto lo de los sueños va a esperar ya que se les viene encima una turba de chicos enardecidos, crees que salgan bien de esta, saludos! **Tulgarita,** Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **Karla,** hola nena, lo que Anthony siente por Bella cada vez se nota más, yo creo que es solo cuestion de tiempo para que ella también lo sepa, como ves? **Cary,** hola nena, pues lo de las llantas ya se les vino encima, aunque esta vez Anthony es el provocador, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, por su parte Anthony ya ve de una manera a Bella, falta ver si ella siente algo también por él, saludos! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, bien dijiste la calma antes de una poca de tormenta, veremos como les va a los chicos! **mony17,** hola nena, ahora los chicos se van a meter en una pelea, casi creo que es la primera al menos para Anthony, veremos como le va, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, no los descubrieron pero Anthony anda de valiente, ya veremos como resulta todo esto, **Noelia,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nenas, ahora desgraciadamente los chicos se metieron en una pelea, ya veremos si salen bien de esta, saludos! **cavendano13** **,** hola hola nena, Anthony tiene el apoyo de los chicos para un montón de cosas, incluso sus impulsos como este, ya veremos como salen de de esta pelea, **lizdayanna** **,** Hola nena, Bella logró salvarse esta vez de James, crees que hizo bien en irse? **saraipineda44** **,** muchas gracias por comentar nena, los chicos se han metido en problemas, como crees que les vaya? **Guest,** hola nena, no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte tan lindo comentario, me alegra provocarte desordenes emocionales, jaja aunque no deberia pero es la verdad, espero para otra me dejes tu nombre y me digas que te sigue pareciendo la historia, saludos!, **soledadcullen ,** Hola nena, pues te cuento que los chicos siguen haciendo de las suyas, esta vez Anthony se ha dejado dominar por la furia y los ha metido en un fuerte problema, como ves?

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, y a mis lectoras silenciosas, que les va pareciendo?**


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Recostada sobre su cama, Bella miró el mensaje otra vez y frunció el ceño.

No habría reunión de rezagados esa tarde, y los chicos parecían estarle ocultando algo. A lo largo de estas semanas, si algo había descubierto de ellos, fue que eran pésimos mentirosos, así que no lo pensó dos veces y marcó el número de Anthony, pero cuando éste la mandó directo al buzón llamó a Jasper.

— _¿Quisieras dejarme dormir? —_ Bella respiró, sin saber que hasta entonces estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Quisieras tú decirme que rayos les ocurrió anoche?, ¿cómo llegaron?, ¿quién los golpeó? ¿E-Estuvo involucrado James?

— _Nos peleamos, perdimos, llegamos en auto a casa, y n_ _o, James estaba más preocupado gritando por sus llantas —se rio—. No quedamos tan mal, Bella, solo un par de moretones, alguno que otro ojo cerrado y ya._

—¿Cómo que ojos cerrados?, oh por Dios, ¿quieres contarme exactamente qué rayos pasó, Jasper?

Fue así que con un resoplido, su amigo narró lo sucedido entre Tyler y Anthony. Como que el cobrizo estaba tan avergonzado por llevarse la peor parte, pero eso no había sido lo que más lo tenía molesto, al parecer, fue que por alguna razón sus padres se pusieron nerviosos al ver la hora, y hubieran encontrado la fiesta sin muchos problemas.

— _Entonces sus padres nos llevaron a casa, pero para Anthony fue suficiente vergüenza que el señor Edward viniera sermoneándonos, creo que por eso no ha contestado mis llamadas desde entonces. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que nos veíamos en la escuela, así que está bien, ¿ves?_

—Eso no me importa, ¡ahora es cuando debemos ir!

— _Es como un pacto entre hermanos, si él no quiere que lo veamos cuando está en su peor momento, hay que respetarlo, Bella. A mí me gustaría que si les pido que no quiero verlos, lo respeten, no seas molesta._

Sí, bueno. Los hombres eran unos idiotas cavernícolas en ese sentido.

Además, Anthony la esperó en la cabaña cuando ella había estado en un momento terrible. Así que después de que colgó con el rubio, se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto, intentando una y otra vez comunicarse con Anthony sin éxito. El día voló cuando menos pensó, y aunque estaba cerca el anochecer, no pudo dejar de pensar en su amigo. La noche anterior había sido lo suficientemente cobarde para una vida, así que iría a verlo, incluso aunque eso fuera a costarle caro.

Lo cual resultaba raro. A Bella por lo general, ya no le importaba lo que pasara con nadie. Lo decisivo para ella eran otros asuntos que pronto realizaría: cumplir los dieciocho, llevarse sus ahorros y desaparecer para siempre. En cuanto a lo que a ella le incumbía, prefería verse a sí misma como un ser libre. Sin vínculos, ligada a nadie. Eso la había sacado de los problemas como el de anoche, exitosamente.

Sin embargo, desde que conoció a los rezagados, las cosas estaban cambiando. Gracias a ellos descubrió el verdadero sentido de tener a alguien para ella, amigos con quien compartir una tarde, una sonrisa, un helado, hasta una travesura como la que habían hecho con las llantas de James.

—¿A dónde mierda vas a esta hora? —Bella se tensó, llevándose las manos al pecho mientras miraba de frente a un desaliñado Aro.

—V-Voy a salir —balbuceó, retrocediendo inconscientemente un paso.

—No lo creo, princesa. —Aro dio un paso en su dirección, el cabello negro se le pegaba al rostro y sus ojos bailando en diversión junto con su aroma a café y cigarrillos, la pusieron nerviosa—. No a esta hora, menos sola.

—Voy a cenar, mamá ya lo sabe…

—¡No me interesa lo que haya dicho Renée! —gritó sujetándola del brazo, haciéndola jadear—. ¡En esta casa soy yo quien paga las puñeteras deudas, por lo tanto es a mí a quien debes rendirle cuentas! —dijo antes de calmarse y atraerla hacia él, inclinándose para poder respirar sobre ella—. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas a cenar con papi? Rara vez tenemos una oportunidad como esta, te la vives fuera, princesa. ¿Sabes lo que he escuchado de ti en mi trabajo? —Su tono tranquilo era peor que sus gritos. Bella negó con la cabeza, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos—. Qué bueno, porque son cosas sucias, desagradables, cosas que no estoy seguro de cómo manejar. Estoy entre molesto y…

No terminó la oración, pero una sonrisa oscura se plasmó en su rostro. Acarició con manos trémulas las mejillas de la joven, acercándose aún más a ella, robándole el aliento. Aro era más alto que ella, y más fuerte. El cabello negro y largo le daba un aire siniestro y el brillo en sus ojos la perseguía en pesadillas. Sin embargo, y a pesar del miedo que aceleraba su corazón y bombeaba contra sus oídos, Bella estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse o desviar la mirada, como una presa cegada.

—¡Bella! —Un fuerte golpe llamó a la puerta haciéndola saltar—. ¡Bella, se me hizo tarde! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Bella!

Aro se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos oscuros bailaban con rabia y deseo por igual, la joven contuvo un gemido agónico ante el fuerte agarre en su brazo, su cuerpo totalmente rígido mientras los insistentes golpes de James resonaban por el lugar como si un martillo estuviera golpeando sobre ellos.

—No puedo creer que te guste salir con un imbécil como ese —refunfuñó al fin liberándola—. Pero un día de estos, me voy a deshacer de ese jodido mocoso.

Entonces, su padrastro dio la media vuelta, y caminó hacia la estancia donde se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás, volviendo su atención al partido de béisbol que al parecer había estado viendo. Bella soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo, pero cuando otro golpe a la puerta volvió a sonar, se asustó con un brinco, por lo que se obligó a recomponerse, respirando hondo al abrir la puerta. James parecía el típico chico bueno y guapo del pueblo. Con su cazadora del equipo de americano, y su cabello rubio acomodado, compraba a cualquier chica en el instituto. Él le sonrió, tomando su mano y dando un paso dentro de la casa.

—Hola, nena… ¿estás sola? —Ella sacudió la cabeza negando, y James vio entonces a su padrastro—. ¡Aro!, gusto en verte —canturreó, recibiendo solo un gruñido por respuesta, haciéndolo reír. Bella tiró de su brazo, y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de casa, la castaña le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

—No tengo auto por culpa de unos imbéciles —sonrió, tomándola desprevenida cuando la sujetó por la cintura para atraerla contra su fuerte cuerpo—. ¿No sabrás tú nada de eso?

—N-No —tartamudeó intentando alejarse, pero él la arrinconó contra su camioneta.

—Pensaría que fueron tus perdedores amiguitos, sino fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para siquiera intentarlo.

—No sé de qué hablas… —Él sonrió.

—En fin, aquí me tienes, no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme, nena —susurró mirándola con atención.

Y de forma inesperada se inclinó con una presuntuosa sonrisa, presionando con fuerza los labios contra los suyos, robándole así su primer beso. Bella se quedó paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió la lengua de James serpentear con la suya, sus manos cavando en su cintura, su enorme cuerpo presionándola contra la fría y dura coraza de la camioneta tras ella. James dejó escapar un gemido, presionándose de nuevo, dejándole sentir con horror, como su excitación estaba escalando rápidamente entre ellos. La castaña jadeó antes de lanzar la cabeza hacía atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado, odiando como el sabor a licor se quedó en su boca, pero James no se detuvo, por el contrario, comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus hábiles manos comenzaban a desabotonarle el abrigo.

Bella lo empujó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza hasta que logró hacerlo reír y con ello que se detuviera, se llevó la mano a los labios mirándolo incrédula.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —dijo empujándolo sin éxito, la frustración subiendo en su tono de voz—. ¡Sabías que no quería esto!

—Entonces lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de llamarme, maldita calienta vergas —gruñó James, acercándola de nuevo con toda la intención de besarla. Bella chilló, moviendo la cabeza a los lados mientras lo empujaba.

—Suéltame ya. —Peleó con él unos segundos, hasta que la liberó entre risas.

—Oh, Bella. —Sus ojos azules la examinaron con un nuevo interés, había una chispa justo en el borde—. Nunca hubiéramos jugado a esto… —Se inclinó para susurrar contra su oreja—: _Después._

Bella lo empujó al pasar a su lado, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y después arrancó sin mirar atrás. Pero en cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos, no pudo contener las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro mientras pensaba en todo, pero en especial en ese beso. _Su primer beso_. Y de pronto, algo se quebró dentro de su pecho, los fragmentos arañando dentro de su pecho mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido. La castaña gritó con fuerza, golpeando el volante con la mano viéndose obligada a orillarse a un lado de la carretera.

Se rompió entonces, la furia y la impotencia la ahogaron en un llanto desgarrador. Y mientras los minutos pasaban, no recordó una sola vez que hubiera llorado tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿James sabría lo importante que era para ella eso? Besar, estaba al menos reservado para alguien a quien amara, alguien a quien le importara lo suficiente como para hacer esa clase de conexión, alguien a quien ofrecer al menos, lo único puro que le quedaba… y él se lo había quitado también.

La joven todavía iba sollozando mientras conducía bajo una suave llovizna rumbo a la casa del cobrizo. Por un momento, pensó en desistir de ir a verlo y volver a casa. Pero el recuerdo de haberlos abandonado en la fiesta le revolvía las entrañas. Sabía que él era demasiado dulce y bueno, pero orgulloso, y se imaginaba lo mal que la estaría pasando ahora que sus papás sabían lo que había pasado, él le dijo que se habían mudado de Arizona precisamente para dejar atrás un pasado que desgraciadamente parecía estarse convirtiendo de nuevo en su presente. Se repitió que Anthony merecía que ella hiciera al menos esto, visitarlo. Así que quizás había valido la pena perder una conexión imaginaria con un tipo imaginario, después de todo, ¿a quién quería engañar? No tendría nunca un novio, no habría citas, ni tampoco romance. No para ella.

Suspiró deteniéndose al fin afuera de la enorme casa, tallándose los ojos intentando recomponerse, y un poco nerviosa, pero decidida a verlo, bajó de la camioneta. Con un último suspiro, llamó a la puerta y espero con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Sí?

La mujer más impresionante que Bella hubiera visto nunca, la contempló del otro lado. Llevaba el cabello largo y cobrizo hasta los codos, impresionantes ojos azules la examinaron con una hermosa pero extrañada sonrisa en su rostro, que la hizo ruborizarse.

—D-Disculpe… ¿se encuentra Anthony? —Inmediatamente el rostro de la mujer pasó de la agradable sorpresa, a la confusión, y la alegría al abrir la puerta de par en par.

—¿Eres su amiga? —Bella se mordisqueó el labio, asintiendo—. Adelante, cariño, no te quedes ahí afuera —canturreó, mirándola de arriba abajo una vez más, antes de gritar—: ¡Anthony, tienes visita!

* * *

 **La culpa pudo más con Bella y terminó yendo con Anthony, aunque eso le costara enfrentar a dos tipos de lo peor. ¿Creen que su amistad crezca más con esta visita, o por el contrario, Anthony se sienta de alguna manera expuesto?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Karla,** Hola nena, te cuento que de todas formas Bella tuvo que enfrentarse a James, entre ellos hay una especie de acuerdo, ahora habrá que ver porque lo hicieron, saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella tuvo que enfrentar no a uno sino a dos monstruos que la acosan, ni a cual irle, saludos! **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, bien dijiste tuvo sentimiento de culpa pero curiosamente el que más le apura es Anthony, ahora que vaya a verlo esperemos que su amistad crezca más, **Dianita Robles,** hola nena, no tengo un establecido de cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero ten por seguro que nos falta bastante, saludos! **Noelia,** hola nena, James estaba demasiado preocupado por su auto que ni se metió en la pelea, pero igual Bella de alguna manera tuvo que confrontarlo, ya viste? Te mando un abrazo! **Tecupi,** hola nena, de todas formas la culpa carcomió a Bella y tuvo que enfrentarse a dos de sus peores monstruos, mientras que como dices, Anthony esta cegado por ella, quizás ella también siente algo más fuerte que solo una amistad, ya veremos que pasa, saludos! **Jupy,** hola nena, todos estas mas o menos bien, Bella irá a ver a Anthony para asegurarse, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, Bella también se siente más comprometida con Anthony que con cualquier otro rezagado, ya viste?, **Yoliki** **,** hola nena, pues estos niños se meten en un problema tras otro, **Melina,** hola nena, muchas gracias, de todas formas la culpa carcomió a Bella, y aquí la tienes moviéndose para poder llegar a Anthony, saludos! **Pau'CM,** hola nena, acá te cuento lo que parece ser un trato entre ellos, habrá que ver de que se trata, o si realmente lo que tiene con él es una relación, saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, no salieron tan mal, o bueno, habrá que ver como está Anthony, muchas gracias por comentar!, **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Anthony fue el que más salió perjudicado y por esa razón Bella va a verlo, incluso aunque le haya costado enfrentarse a esos dos tipos, muchas gracias por comentar! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, podría decirse que quizás los rezagados perdieron pero no salieron tan mal, igual Bella va a verlo de primera mano, saludos! **Lidia,** hola nena, así es ahora el mismo coraje lleva a Bella a enfrentar a los tipos horribles para ver a Anthony, espero este capi también te haya gustado, saludos! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Bella se armó de valor para otras cosas, y así visitar a Anthony, espero mejore tu vida tan ajetreada, saludos! **missy,** hola nena, Bella mas o menos nos dio una pista de que tiene con James, pero aun no se descubre del todo, así que por lo pronto habrá que esperar, saludos! **Pili,** hola nena, en este capi medio les explico que se tiene Bella con James, nos resta esperar a que ella nos detalle bien que pasa, te gusto el capi? **Adriana Molina** **,** hola nena, Anthony batalló para pelear pero no estaba solo, por eso ahora Bella quiere verlo incluso aunque le ha costado, **Cary,** hola nena, creo que habrá que ayudar a Bella también porque le cuesta mucho navegarse con esos tipos horribles acosándola, ya viste? **tulgarita,** hola nena, como dices tu, quizá asi no se arreglan las cosas pero igual fue un impulso, Bella ahora se dirige con Anthony para ver como lo encuentra, tu que crees? **Miop,** hola nena, noo jaja Anthony quizás salió herido por la pelea en general, James estaba más preocupado viendo sus llantas, ya viste? **cavendano13,** hola nena como bien dijiste, James ni se metió en la pelea, creo que Tyler es quien más molesta a Anthony en realidad, siempre anda jodiendolo desde aquella vez que lo vio solo, por lo pronto Bella igual se sintió culpable y ahora va a visitarlo a ver que tal, **patymdn** hola nena, hizo bien en irse pero la culpa la tuvo volviendo a meterse en problemas de alguna manera, ya viste?

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?, Nos leeemos pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani por ayudarme con esta complicada historia!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony gruñó quitándose la bolsa congelada de guisantes de la ceja, al escuchar a su mamá.

 _Mierda_ , había sido bastante tajante con el club al pedirles que lo dejaran tranquilo. Estaba demasiado golpeado físicamente y en el orgullo como para verlos. Tyler, el imbécil, lo había casi noqueado, al ser más fuerte y más experimentado en eso de pelearse, y para colmo, estaba tan avergonzado con Emmett y con Jasper por meterlos a una pelea, no debió beber tanta cerveza, pero pensó que independientemente de eso, nunca dejaría que hablaran mal de…

—Anthony. —De pronto, su mamá entró en la habitación, haciéndolo sisear cuando prendió la luz—. No me dijiste que esperabas compañía.

—No lo hago —refunfuñó recogiendo un par de zapatos tirados en el suelo.

—Y menos una chica —dijo en un tono alegre, sus ojos azules brillando cómplices.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Dijo llamarse Bella, ¿quieres que le diga que te sientes mal, que vuelva otro día?

—¡No! —carraspeó ante la lenta sonrisa de Elizabeth—, es decir, no. Ahora bajo.

—¡Prepararé un par de bocadillos!

—Mamá… —Alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo, antes de que saliera por la puerta y la miró de forma severa—. Por favor, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me avergüences, ¿sí?

—¿Avergonzarte? Claro que no haré eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre? —refutó pareciendo indignada, pero Anthony no se retractó.

La conocía, ella estaba siempre emocionada de verlo socializar, ¿pero una chica en casa?, sin duda tenía flotando a Elizabeth, y su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos no le daban buena espina. Pero en cuanto bajó al vestíbulo, Anthony se olvidó de lo mal que se sentía, o lo avergonzado que su mamá lo había puesto, y se encontró sonriendo al ver a Bella. Ella estaba de pie, observando algunas fotografías, mientras sostenía uno de los retratos de sus padres, y el cabello oscuro le colgaba sobre la cara, y su largo abrigo la hacía lucir tan pequeña, delicada en cierta forma…

—¡Mamá! —cuchicheó, mirándola molesto cuando Elizabeth tropezó hacia adelante, chocando contra él—. Dijiste que te irías a la cocina.

—Solo quería que me la presentaras —susurró de vuelta, su ceño fruncido.

—Tú le abriste la puerta, ya la conociste, ahora vete.

Pero su mamá tan solo rodó los ojos, tratándolo como a un niño berrinchudo. Anthony resopló frustrado. Elizabeth era incorregible. Nunca la había visto tan feliz y era tan obvia que iba a estropearlo todo.

—¿Son amigos de la escuela? Ella es preciosa, cariño.

Anthony se sofocó mientras miraba a Bella, quien afortunadamente no se había percatado de la presencia de ninguno. Era preciosa, sin importar como fuera vestida le parecía perfecta, en ese momento, ella los vio y se sonrojó, acercándose apresuradamente.

—Lo siento, yo tan solo estaba… —El cobrizo sonrió, restándole importancia.

—Bella, te presento a mi mamá, quien va a irse _ahora_ a la cocina a prepararnos algo, ¿entenderás por fin por qué se me dificulta estar a dieta?

—No sabía que estabas a dieta —comentó Elizabeth ganándose otra fulminante mirada.

—Mucho gusto, señora Masen. Me llamo Isabella, pero llámeme Bella —dijo con una sonrisa, hasta ese momento, Anthony nunca había escuchado su nombre completo—. Encantada de conocerla.

—Elizabeth, pero por favor, háblame de tú. Edward, mi esposo, no se encuentra en casa pero seguro le dará mucho gusto saber que han venido a visitar a Anthony, este hijo malagradecido que no quiere que le prepare más de mi deliciosa cena.

Bella se rio y las dos intercambiaron palabras durante un par de minutos sin que Anthony interviniera, estaba demasiado nervioso siquiera para hablar, tan solo esperaba que no durara demasiado. Al joven le pareció toda una vida hasta que su mamá decidió marcharse a la cocina, dejándolos solos. Cuando Bella lo miró, volvió a sonreír, y ese extraño cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, se volvió tan fuerte que se sintió como si estuviera levitando, por lo que se sentó en uno de los sillones. Era ridícula la forma en la que Bella lograba casi noquearlo con una sonrisa o una mirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —inquirió sentándose a su lado, y claro, la pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra. De hecho, como que lo hundió quince metros bajo el suelo—. ¿Por qué empezaste la pelea? —Al ver que Anthony no respondía, ella suspiró agregando—: Te cortaste.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y se puso a dibujar patrones sin sentido con uno de sus dedos sobre sus vaqueros, deseando desaparecer. Se había hecho efectivamente una profunda herida que no le había mostrado a Elizabeth. Bastante susto se había llevado la pobre cuando los recogió en la fiesta. Sus ojos llorosos lo perseguirían por noches, reflejaban lo que estaba pensando, que estaba pasando lo mismo que en Arizona.

—Sí, pero baja la voz —murmuró mirando hacia la cocina—. Mamá no lo sabe.

—Pero lo sabrá pronto, créeme. ¿Puedo verla? —Anthony abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Como si tuviera ganas de que ella viera sus enormes pechos o su barriga!

— _Claro que no_ —cuchicheó aterrado, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero está tiñendo tu camiseta ahora mismo —dijo ella rápidamente, apuntando al lugar para dejarlo claro—. Déjame ayudar.

Anthony miró con horror como, efectivamente, esa tonta herida estaba ensuciando su camiseta, y luego se quedó paralizado cuando Bella se acercó a él, rozando su rodilla con la suya. Alcanzó a sentir el olor del perfume que usaba... o tal vez no era perfume. Tal vez sólo era ella y ese aroma floral flotando siempre a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tan profunda es? Desabróchate un poco la camisa. —Se inclinó hacia delante, con la cabeza ladeada para poder verle el pecho, él se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Anthony? ¿Puedo verla, por favor?

El cobrizo estaba horrorizado con todo ese escrutinio, pero aun así miró hacia la puerta. Elizabeth todavía estaba en la cocina, así que lo más probable era que tardara en regresar. Pero de todas maneras la sala parecía un sitio demasiado público… ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

—¿Anthony? Sólo quiero ayudarte... así como tú me ayudas a cada rato. Me sostienes cuando más lo necesito… —Lo miró entonces—. ¿Estás molesto porque escapé?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!, hubiera odiado que te quedaras.

—No es verdad —sus ojos brillando con arrepentimiento—, debí quedarme, yo…

 _Mierda._ Está bien, iba a hacerlo.

El joven resopló, y poniéndose de pie, hizo señas con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Sin decir palabra, Bella lo siguió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Después de entrar, él cerró la puerta, y encendió la tenue luz de su escritorio mientras se apresuraba a levantar unas camisetas y despejar la cama, antes de quedarse casi temblando en medio de la habitación.

—No tengas miedo, Anthony, no pasará nada. —Ella dio un paso adelante y le acarició el brazo—. Seguro es una herida superficial…

—No tengo miedo de eso —sonrió nerviosamente, llevándose las manos al botón superior de la camisa—. Es extrema vergüenza.

—¿A qué? —Cuando él no respondió, Bella suspiró—. Por favor, no conmigo.

Anthony cerró los ojos, deseando que sus manos dejaran de temblar o iba a cortárselas si seguían avergonzándolo de esa manera. La amenaza pareció funcionar, porque pudo desabrocharse hasta el estómago sin mucho problema. Se abrió el lado izquierdo y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto, pero cuando sintió un ligero contacto sobre la piel, dio un brinco.

—Lo siento, tengo las manos frías. —Bella sopló aire caliente en sus dedos y volvió a tocar el pecho de Anthony.

¡Mierda! El joven apretó las manos en puños. Algo estaba pasando en su cuerpo, sentía una especie de inquietud debajo de la piel. Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, con dificultad. Así que abrió la boca para poder tomar una bocanada de aire.

—¿Tienes algún botiquín cerca?, no es profunda, solo le pondremos alcohol para cerrar la herida, no puedo creer que no te atendieras esto.

El joven se sintió decepcionado cuando ella dejó caer la mano. Pero luego le sonrió.

—Sí, tengo lo necesario justo aquí.

Se inclinó hacia uno de sus cajones, donde tenía ocultas algunas provisiones, como un par de vendas, alcohol, y pastillas para el dolor. Dios sabía que había intentado que Elizabeth no tuviera que curarlo nunca más. Bella se mordisqueó el labio, mientras ponía en un algodón alcohol y comenzaba a pasarlo por encima de la lesión abierta.

—No es muy profunda, pero la costra que comenzaba a formarse se atoró en tu camiseta y volvió a abrirse —susurró limpiando—, ¿tienes alguna bandita para ponerte…? Oh, espera ya la encontré. Bien, eso es todo, deberías usar playeras esta semana, las camisas son más ásperas.

—Lo haré —murmuró con la voz ronca—, muchas gracias por venir… eres asombrosa.

—Solo te curé una herida, no fue nada.

—Fue mucho para mí.

Luego se miraron a los ojos. Ella era tan bonita que le entraban mareos con sólo mirarla.

 **…**

Bella estaba nadando en un mar de agua esmeralda, perdida en el calor y la ternura con la que esos ojos verdes la miraban, cuando Anthony carraspeó.

—¿También tu tarde fue mala? —La castaña parpadeó.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Anthony elevó una mano, y la posó sobre su mejilla, en una caricia tan suave, que le erizó la piel.

—Tus ojos. Estuviste llorando.

Bella parpadeó. El beso que había recibido de James la asaltó, revolviéndole el estómago y trayendo inmediatamente lágrimas a sus ojos. No era justo. Nunca sería justo lo que estaba pasando, y menos que ese engreído estuviera robándole todo, lo poco o mucho que tenía para ofrecer a alguien más.

—¿Bella?

Ahora orbes esmeraldas bailando con preocupación la miraban fijamente, como siempre, él estaba más preocupado por ella que por sí mismo. Porque así es como era Anthony; educado por una amorosa madre, y al parecer un caballero por padre, había dado como resultado un chico increíble, lleno de bondad y pureza.

Cuando él frunció el ceño, sus ojos llenos de verdadera preocupación la desarmaron. Él la quería aunque intentara negarlo, podía sentirlo cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos y en ese momento lo entendió y se sintió tranquila, feliz pero un poco nerviosa al saber lo que en su pecho también había estaba creciendo, dándole al fin voz a lo que quería hacer.

—¿Quieres besarme?

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, en esta ocasión es Bella quien ha dado un paso decisivo en lo que parecía una relación meramente platónica, ¿creen que Anthony corresponda a sus sentimientos?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** holaa nena, no solo fue a cuidarlo, y me reí con lo de aguado, jaja supongo que es error de dedo jajaja, saludos! **terewee,** hola nena, sé que Bella la tiene complicada, pero de alguna manera con Anthony encuentra paz, **Edu,** Hola nena, como bien dices quizá las perspectivas de Bella están cambiando sobre todo respecto a lo que siente por Anthony **Noelia,** Hola nena, Bella fue con Anthony para darle consuelo, y sin querer, buscando el propio, como ves? **mony17,** aunque ellos quizás no compartan primeras veces, pueden empezar a formarlas, no crees? **lizdayanna,** Hola nena, es más o menos así como dijiste, por ahí andas, por lo pronto Bella quiere quitarse el mal trago con Anthony, crees que esté bien? **Leonciita16,** hola cariño, creo que Bella ya se ha dado cuenta que lo que siente por Anthony es más grande que solo un profundo agradecimiento, como ves? **Missy,** hola cariño todo a su tiempo, por lo pronto Bella ha descubierto que quiere a Anthony, será que es correspondida? **Tecupi,** hola nena, sé que la relación que Bella tiene con James pueda parecerte exasperante, aunque tiene un porqué, ya se los explicaré, por lo pronto bella está aquí en casa de Anthony, exponiéndose por completo, crees que la rechacen? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, creo que Bella no cuenta lo que sucede en casa porque le da demasiada vergüenza, sin embargo, ahora quiere contar con Anthony al menos para borrar su primer beso, **lidia,** Hola nena, Anthony siempre reacciona feliz al saber de Bella, pero con esta petición, cual crees que sea su respuesta? **tulgarita,** muchas gracias por siemrpe comentar, saludos nena. **carolaap,** hola nena, Bella puede ser débil en muchos aspectos, sin embargo siempre actúa por instinto y ahora necesita que Anthony la ayude, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, James la dejó en paz porque al parecer ambos tienen un acuerdo, y Aro y James, al parecer se conocen desde antes de que Bella empezara a juntarse con los rezagados, ahora Bella ha dado otro paso con Anthony, uno que puede cambiar lo que tienen, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Bella a tomado un paso grande en otra dirección con Anthony, ya viste? **patymdn** **,** hola nena, como bien dices, Anthony siempre está feliz de recibir a Bella, pero esto que le está pidiendo podría cambiar su relación, no crees? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, comprendo tu odio hacia James y Aro, son unos HDP a lo grande, y Anthony por su lado está ahora en una encrucijada con Bella, ya viste? **Cary,** hola nena, Anthony no se puso mal al ver a Bella, dudo mucho que pueda enojarse alguna vez con ella, aunque a ver que responde a su petición, **Pera l.t** **,** hola nena, espero que ya estés mas desahogada en trabajo, te cuento que Anthony esta un tanto golpeado, pero con Bella yendo a verlo te aseguro que se sintió mucho mejor, **Pili,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad eres un amor, lo de Bella y James tiene un porqué solo no desesperes y verás que pronto se los cuento, saludos! **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, con pena y todo pero feliz de ver a Bella como ves? **Yenix304,** hola cariño que gusto ponerle nombre a una persona que deja comentarios tan lindos, y bueno, como dices tú, James es un hijo de puta y no hay manera de que Bella caiga rendida a sus pies, siendo un hombre tan miserable, no se merece que ninguna chica ande babeando por él, a todas les da asco, pero si fuera Edward esperarían que cambiara ese corazón, aunque la gente con un corazón tan negro, dudo mucho que lo cambie, aquí Anthony tiene una razón para llamarse así, y también tiene un verdugo, no solo es un chico normal, sino que padece de obesidad, complejos y baja autoestima, como muchos chicos adolescentes, ahora que se ha encontrado con Bella, veremos si pueden manejar lo que el uno siente por el otro, mil gracias por comentar! **Cavendano13** Tyler en realidad es el nemesis de Anthony, es el que más coraje le tiene y el que siempre esta jodiendo, James por su lado solo respira para joder a lo que se le atraviese, pero a pesar de todo, Bella aún puede aspirar a encontrar ese sueño del que no se cree merecedora, saludos!

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capi, me cuentan?**


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani por toda tu ayuda!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony abrió los ojos como si hubiera estallado un globo detrás de su cabeza, incluso dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Q-Qué has dicho?

Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

—Que si te gustaría besarme.

 _Nop,_ al parecer había entendido bien, su mirada se disparó sin pensarlo a su boca.

—N-No… yo, claro que no —sacudió la cabeza—, ya sabes, tan solo te veo como mi amiga… —Ella suspiró, dando otro paso en su dirección.

—Sé que te dije que solo seríamos eso, pero necesito esto… y me gustaría que tú lo hicieras. —Se humedeció los labios—. De verdad que me gustaría.

 _«¡Puta mierda... la oportunidad de mi existencia...! No te vayas a desvanecer_ », pensó para sí mismo. Miró otra vez hacia sus labios. Desmayarse sería un puñetero desastre.

Pero es que compartir ese tipo de conexión con otro ser humano parecía fuera de su alcance. Alguien tan tímido, reservado, cerrado y además obeso como él, nunca podría manejar abrirse a ese tipo de intimidad con alguien tan hermosa como ella…

—Aunque claro —susurró nerviosa—, si no es eso lo que quieres, yo…

—Sí quiero —medio gritó, haciéndola sonreír.

Solo que pasaba algo, nunca en la vida había besado a nadie. _Obvio._ Una vez, había practicado con su mano pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo patético que era y desistió, resignándose a que de todas formas, al parecer nunca tendría la oportunidad con una chica. Respiró con dificultad mientras miraba a Bella, su mente botando de un lado a otro; incluso, Anthony recordó todas las películas que había visto... pero no le sirvió de nada. Siendo un fanático del cine de terror, su cabeza se vio inundada de imágenes de Freddy Krueger y sus manos como filosas cuchillas. ¡Vaya-jodida-ayuda!

Entonces pensó en la mecánica del asunto, lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pensar con la cabeza fría y la lógica de por medio, ¿qué se necesitaba para dar un beso? Ladear la cabeza al lado contrario que ella, inclinarse hacia delante. Hacer contacto. No chocar contra su cara. Bella miró a su alrededor y se sonrojó, retorciendo las manos.

—Anthony, de verdad, si no quieres, está bien. Sólo pensé que yo te gustaba...

—¿Chicos? —dijo de pronto la voz de su mamá desde el pasillo. Se oía cada vez más cerca, subiendo quizás por las escaleras.

El cobrizo supo que si no aprovechaba ese momento, no se volvería a presentar nunca. Por lo que antes de perder el valor, agarró la mano de Bella, le dio un tirón para atraerla hacia él, ladeó la cabeza y le plantó un beso en la boca, apretando los labios contra los de ella. Sin cerrar los ojos y sin lengua, como Emmett les había contado que hizo con Rosalie, porque probablemente, él necesitaría maniobras de resucitación después de esto.

Bella jadeó, antes de devolverle el beso, y de pronto él también cerró los ojos, sus labios tomaron el control y estaban moviéndose suavemente contra los de ella. De forma lenta, tan lenta mientras exploraba la suavidad de su boca. Los labios de Bella eran cálidos y acogedores y Anthony se aseguró de besarla con cuidado. Algo extraño dentro de él lo empujaba a ir con cuidado, tenía miedo de lastimarla. Ella siempre parecía tan insegura y recelosa… La castaña suspiró, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de él.

En un segundo, todo pensamiento quedó fuera de ese lugar como si su cuerpo hubiera sido desconectado de su mente, y se encontró besándola como si la conociera, como si le perteneciera. De cálido y cuidadoso comenzó a volverse un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera derretido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselo a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. Nunca se habría imaginado que un primer beso pudiera ser así de bueno, de emotivo, pero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a pedir algo más, a agitarse con un deseo para nada bienvenido, se empujó hacia atrás, preguntándose si no lo habría estropeado todo. Se arriesgó a mirarla.

Jesús. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa y el rostro completamente ruborizado. Anthony se estremeció de arriba abajo, sintiendo que el pecho le iba a estallar de felicidad. Era consciente de que esta primera vez no se iba a repetir nunca más. Y estaba más que feliz de que Bella fuera su primera. Nadie podría estar nunca a su altura. Nunca. Suspiró hondo, inclinándose sobre ella esta vez para besarle la frente.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó aún mirándola.

Ella se ruborizó al mirarlo, sus ojos transmitían un montón de emociones que estaba seguro que no podría descifrar, al menos esperaba que _rechazo_ , no fuera una de ellas, porque se moría por enterrar la cara en su cuello y aspirar su aroma, quería tanto abrazarla.

—Pensaba en lo mucho que quería que las cosas fueran así. —Ella hizo una mueca, sus ojos con un brillo melancólico—. Pensaba en cuánto esperé este momento, Anthony, en lo mucho que te he esperado, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Él no fue capaz de comprender sus palabras, pero intentó reconfortarla de igual manera.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero ahora estoy aquí y... —Le estaba soltando las manos, cuando Elizabeth asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ya preparé los... ¡Ay, por Dios!, yo…

Anthony trató de esbozar una media sonrisa, como si no pasara nada, porque en realidad ni siquiera se estaban tocando ya, pero cerró la boca de golpe cuando notó que Elizabeth tenía los ojos fijos en su pecho. Bajó la vista. Tenía la camisa totalmente abierta. Tratar de abrochársela rápidamente sólo empeoró la situación, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Bella—. Mi mamá llamó, quiere que llegue temprano no le gusta que conduzca de noche. Anthony, te veré en clases, ¿sí?

—Aunque sea llévate un par de bocados, cariño. Los tengo abajo, vengan.

—Gracias, pero… —Bella se sonrojó al mirar a Elizabeth—. Está bien.

Mientras la joven avanzaba hacia las escaleras, Anthony no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarla, a pesar de la presencia de su mamá y su mirada inquisitoria, junto con su sonrisa. Observó cómo Bella aceptaba los bocadillos, luego caminó hacia la estancia, rebuscando las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Gracias por venir —dijo mirándola. Ella se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas aún rojas.

—Te veré luego. —Hubo un largo silencio, ella se rio antes de negar y darse la vuelta, saliendo entonces a la noche fría.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada, sus brazos rodeándolo de pronto por poco lo hacen gritar como alguna especie de afeminado.

—Yo… ¡ay, no sé qué hacer, ni qué decirte...! —dijo con los ojos brillantes—. Excepto que tu novia me gusta mucho y que se ve que tiene excelente gusto para los hombres.

Anthony se restregó la cara con las manos, consciente de que estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Mamá, ella no es mi novia y probablemente no quiera volver nunca, eres tan obvia.

—Y tú tan desconsiderado —le pegó en el hombro—, alcánzala y acompáñala a su camioneta. Te enseñamos a ser un caballero.

—Sí, yo… sí. —Comenzó a medio correr hacia la salida, cuando Elizabeth lo llamó.

—Tu camisa... —Él la miró interrogante, sin entender a qué venía eso—. Está mal abrochada, cariño.

Anthony bajó la mirada y comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Elizabeth sonrió, obviamente feliz por él. Cuando se abrochó correctamente, corrió hacia la camioneta de Bella y mientras lo hacía, sintió que nunca había querido tanto a su mamá como en ese momento.

Lamentablemente, las luces traseras de la camioneta fue lo único que alcanzó a ver mientras el vehículo daba vuelta hacia la carretera. El cobrizo se quedó de pie fuera de su casa, con el corazón amenazándole con explotar, y una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella sería su perdición, definitivamente.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, les cuento que finalmente hubo un paso distinto en la dirección de estos dos chicos, creen que sea en la ruta correcta?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Daniela,** Hola nena, muchas gracias por dejarme tus opiniones en la historia, te cuento, siempre soy pro finales felices aunque no lo parezca, así que no temas por eso, también te cuento que Bella si le pidío a Anthony el beso para olvidar a James, pero veremos si solo se quedan en eso, saludos! **Vany,** hola nena, pues en este capi te respondo, sip, si se besan, espero te haya gustado, **Noelia,** hola nena, pienso como tú, ya veremos que hace Bella respecto a sus sentimientos, esperemos no esté confundida y por ende no confunda a Anthony, saludos! **libbnnygramajo,** hola nena, que gusto que te gustara y espero que este cap también te agrade!, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, un poco de felicidad es lo que te doy en este capi jaja espero la disfrutes!, **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **adriana molina,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar y aunque si los interrumpe la mamá, al menos si los deja besarse, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, si los interrumpen y aunque si hay excitación tampoco es incomoda, no sabría decirte si James a tomado a Bella por todos lados puesto que ella siempre se desconecta de su mente cuando está con él, ya le tocará al siguiente que esté con ella averiguarlo, saludos! **NANAko,** al fin un beso? Jaja saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, te cuento que él claro que la quiere besar, incluso aunque los interrumpan, ya veremos si las cosas se quedan solo en eso, saludos! **Karla,** hola nena, Anthony esta más que dispuesto a ayudar a Bella como sea, y esperemos que ambos sientan algo más que solo una linda amistad, no crees? **saraipineda44,** poquito amor, no mucha tranquilidad con Elizabeth apareciendo, pero al menos los chicos se han besado, espero te haya gustado, saludos! **Yoliki,** hola nena, les tocaba un beso al menos, saludos! **Lidia,** hola nena, los sentimientos van avanzando entre ellos, espero te haya gustado este capi! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, las cosas deberían ser como tu dices peeero, pues ya te la sabes, esto es una novela, jaja entonces Anthony cede a lo que siente por ella porque siempre la ha querido, y porque tiene recién 17 esta en toda la pubertad y sin una sola experiencia en nada como para saber porque no deberían precipitarse, te mando muchísimos saludos! **floriponcio,** hola nena, tal vez James sea una forma de salir de casa, le toca a Bella explicarnos, **carolaap,** hola cariño, el beso aunque corto fue lleno de muchas emociones, esperemos que si van a cambiar las cosas entre los chicos, sea para mejor, saludos! **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar!, **Pera l.t,** hola nena muchas gracias, Anthony haciendo lo que puede por ser mejor para Bella, esperemos las cosas entre ellos solo mejoren, saludos! **Cary,** hola nena, Anthony dificilmente podría molestarse con Bella, y por el contrario tratará de sacarla de sus problemas en todo lo que pueda, saludos! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, si es que se besan incluso aunque Elizabeth luego saque conclusiones demás de apresuradas viendolos tan intimos, jaja espero te haya gustado, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, entre ellos esta creciendo una fuerte emoción, esperemos que solo sea para bien, saludos! **Patty,** me morí de risa con lo del adicto en abstinencia, jaja perdón cariño, deja te cuento que subo los lunes, miercoles y sábados, pero a veces por esto o lo otro se me complica pero son tres capis por semana, trato de apurarme porque no se me pase, me encantan tus suposiciones en unas sí das, en otras no jaja, te cuento que Bella solo ha estado con James, ni con otro tipo, Phil también era abusivo, por eso Bella incitó a Renée a no temerle a los hombres después de él, pero se tuvo que encontrar con Aro, solo eso, cualquier otra cosa, me preguntas, espero este capi te haya gustado, saludos! **Leonciita16,** hola cariño, te cuento que Anthony, no rechaza a Bella, solamente no quería que ella pensara que él estaba confundiendo las cosas, entre ellos va una linea delicada y le daba miedo sobre pasarla, solo que ahora a ver como se manejan, espero te haya gustado! **patymdn,** hola nena, yo creo que Anthony logró borrar ese feo beso de James, el problema será como es que Bella va a manejarse a su alrededor, espero que bien, saludos!

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me dicen?**


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani por las correcciones y toooda tu ayuda!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

La euforia todavía corría a través del cuerpo de Bella mientras miraba el techo de su habitación esa noche.

Se sentía llena de adrenalina, el sonido de su corazón aún martilleaba contra sus oídos y causaba una extraña sacudida eléctrica cada vez que rememoraba el beso que había compartido con Anthony. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y abrazando su almohada, recordando esos profundos ojos verdes mientras veía la resolución instalada en ellos, segundos antes de que la besara. Él parecía saber exactamente qué hacer, probando su boca y acariciándola con tal ternura que borró por completo el horrible sentimiento que le había dejado besar a James.

 _James._

La culpa, el miedo y el dolor se arremolinaron a través del pecho de Bella rompiendo su burbuja, supliendo rápidamente la euforia por la amargura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo al meter a Anthony en medio de todo esto? Se sentó en la cama, llevándose las rodillas contra el pecho. No tenía sentido que se dejara llevar como lo hizo, o que pensara que el beso que compartieron había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, porque no podía volver a pasar. Conteniendo el aliento, se dio cuenta de cómo la mejor sensación del mundo podía ser sustituida por la peor.

Pasó el fin de semana, sin embargo, Bella se sentía completamente expuesta cuando se detuvo al frente del salón el lunes. Los ojos azules de Jasper se volvieron hacia ella, como normalmente hacían pero no obstante esta vez sabía, simplemente sabía, que veían todo. Que sabía lo que pasó con Anthony. Pero entonces, él no mencionó nada. Durante las demás clases, cada vez que un par de compañeros se inclinaban entre sí para susurrar de forma conspiradora, pensaba que hablaban del beso que había compartido con Anthony. Cada ruido inesperado la sobresaltaba. Y cada chico de cabello rubio castaño que veía, tenía a sus entrañas sacudiéndose con un subidón de adrenalina al instante.

Lo odiaba. Eso era demasiado drama, y Bella no era una buscadora de drama. Sus músculos se encontraban tan tensos para cuando terminó el día, que llegando a casa, se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos, aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado. Había sobrevivido un día, ¿pero cómo lo haría el resto de la semana?

 **…**

—Entonces voy a comenzar a trabajar en el club Eclipse.

Anthony terminó de masticar su sándwich, y miró a Emmett antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Pero eres menor —acusó—, ¿cómo es posible que siquiera se te permita entrar?

—Gracias, hermano. Creo que todo mundo se dio cuenta de que además de ser un "niño", estoy haciendo cosas ilegales —Rodó… un ojo, el otro lo tenía cerrado por un golpe.

—Estamos solos, imbécil —contestó abarcando la amplitud de la cabaña, Jasper se echó a reír, antes de quitarse el cabello de la cara.

—¿Tienes envidia, Anthony?, porque yo como que tengo mucha, no solo nuestro último rezagado consiguió… —La mirada de Emmett lo fulminó haciendo que Jasper resoplara, aunque ambos sabían lo que el rubio había estado a punto de decir—. Este tipo es mi ídolo, mi futuro modelo a seguir. Después de la pelea, no consiguió un regaño como nosotros, sino un empleo, y nadie creerá que es menor de edad, ¿verdad, Bella…? ¿Bella?

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó mirándolos, su atención había estado por completo en su sándwich sin probar, se pasó un mechón rebelde de cabello por la oreja antes de asentir—. Sí… yo, sí…

Los chicos bufaron ignorándola, y continuaron hablando de nuevo sobre la pelea, cómo Jasper había saltado sobre Marco y había tirado en el proceso a otro tipo, siguieron riéndose de la cara de Tyler cuando Emmett lo noqueó con un puñetazo en la nariz y cómo el temperamento de Anthony al parecer era el peor de los tres…

—¡Gracias a mí tienes otras gafas! Estas se te ven mejor, luces más cerebrito, bebé. —Emm le lanzó un beso, pero la atención de Anthony seguía fija en la castaña—. Genial —bufó—. Jasper, dime que al menos tú sí me estás poniendo atención.

—Claro que sí, _osito,_ ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

Anthony suspiró. Desde que habían compartido ese beso, curiosamente Bella parecía renuente a mirarlo a los ojos. Esquivándolo en los pasillos, y cancelando algunas reuniones por su trabajo en diseño. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a interpretar eso?, ella había sido quien le pidió que la besara. Y fue ella quien dijo que lo había estado esperando… pero entonces, quizás él solo se había inventado todo.

Cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde, los chicos se pusieron de pie, para volver a casa. En un momento estaban recogiendo las cosas, y al otro saliendo por el porche de la cabaña, la mente de Anthony corría rápidamente, su tiempo se agotaba, Bella se iría de nuevo, y otro día lleno de silencios e incómodos momentos los esperaría. No podía soportarlo, por lo que sujetó la mano de la castaña, apretando los labios cuando la vio dar un respingo.

—Bella, por favor espera. H-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre… ciencias, necesitamos un mejor diseño para el dron, ¿crees que puedas orientarme con algo? —Jasper y Emmett los miraron unos momentos, antes de que el rubio sonriera.

—Comienza a cobrarle la gasolina, Bella, ese tipo es un abusador.

—Gracias, Jass, nunca te mueras, de verdad —bufó mirándolo, pero él tan solo sonrió antes de despedirse.

Entonces los dejaron solos. El viento soplaba ahora con algo más de fuerza, anunciando un nuevo e inminente chubasco, alborotando el cabello castaño de Bella, sus ojos en todos lados menos en él. Anthony se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Hice algo mal? —cuchicheó nervioso, rompiendo el tenso silencio, ella se echó hacia atrás, pareciendo incrédula.

—¿Q-Qué? —carraspeó—. No sé de qué hablas, para nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… —suspiró tirando de su camiseta, la cual se había pegado a su cuerpo—. Ya sabes, has estado huyendo de mí como si quisiera casarme contigo, o algo. Tan solo fue un beso.

Como ella no contestó rápido, se atrevió a mirarla y se encontró con su rostro lleno de incredulidad, y las manos curiosamente apretadas en fuertes puños a los lados.

—No pienso eso, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

—No —espetó molesto con su actitud—, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —Ella continuó callada, y Anthony no pudo creérselo—. ¿Tan desagradable fue?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó pareciendo aturdida.

—¿Entonces qué rayos pasa? —Anthony bufó, caminando en el pequeño espacio de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

—Es solo que es demasiado tarde, de todas formas. —Negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—¿Tarde para qué? Bella, por favor déjate de tantos misterios no… no te estoy siguiendo. —Ella respiró hondo, mordisqueando su labio.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que fue tan solo un impulso, no pensé que ibas a darle tanta importancia, Anthony. —Sus palabras lo hirieron, _en grande_ , pero se negó a mostrárselo.

—¿Puedes decirme para qué es tarde al menos? —Ella lo miró aturdida, la máscara de frialdad cayendo de sus ojos.

—No tiene caso…

—Al menos concédeme eso, ¿si no tiene importancia por qué no puedes solo decírmelo? —Ella se encogió un poco, como si sus defensas estuvieran cayendo.

—Debí haberte esperado… —Se llevó las manos al rostro, empujando los puños contra sus ojos, como si así pudiera sacarse malos recuerdos—. Pero no lo hice, y ya no puedo cambiarlo, no debí haberte pedido que me besaras, fue… egoísta. Lo siento mucho.

—Bella. —El cobrizo tiró de sus manos, obligándola a verlo—. No sé de qué estás hablando, pero sé que no fue solo un impulso, y al menos para mí, besarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—No… no digas eso, no quería esto, ¿lo ves? —Tiró de sus manos, intentando que la soltara—. Ahora vas a querer algo más, no puedo soportarlo, n-no puedo.

Anthony la dejó ir esta vez cuando ella intentó soltarse. Su corazón latió un par de veces, hasta detenerse ante sus palabras. ¿Estaba respirando?, ¿estaba despierto? Ahí mientras miraba a Bella, todas sus inseguridades saltaron a la vista, dejándolo congelado, a su vez sus muros levantándose alto, ¿cómo pudo creer que era agradable a la vista?

—Vaya —soltó una carcajada breve y dura al repentinamente comprenderlo—. Solo pensé… —Pasándose los dedos por el cabello, Anthony soltó un sonido cínico incluso para sus propios oídos—. Vaya si soy un imbécil.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Todo esto es porque te doy vergüenza. —Bella levantó la mirada de golpe, el brillo incrédulo en sus ojos casi lo hizo creer que la ofendida era ella.

—¡No es eso! —Dio un paso hacia él, pero fue su turno en retroceder.

—Si no es eso, ¿entonces, qué es?

—Es que yo no soy lo que tú crees —soltó una risa nerviosa, luciendo pequeña dentro de su abrigo, y cuando lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, derribaron las barreras de Anthony, no podía portarse así con ella—. No soy esa chica agradable, no soy la chica que te mereces…

—Entonces no lo seas, solo sé tú, solo selo conmigo. —Se detuvo frente a ella, pero no la tocó—. No necesitamos tener nada si no quieres.

—¿Cómo puedes ofrecerme eso? —balbuceó entre lágrimas. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero eso que nada en lo absoluto.

—No vas a lograrlo —suspiró, mirándolo como si de pronto le llevara diez años en lugar de solo uno—. Tú no eres así, Anthony… Te vas a arrepentir de querer esto. No te convengo. —Él ni siquiera pareció aturdido con sus palabras.

—Creo que sé diferenciar qué me conviene y qué no.

—Yo creo que no —sorbió, negando.

—Bueno, entonces será mi decisión, sabré lidiar con lo que sea que vaya a pasar entre nosotros, te lo prometo.

Bella lo miró fijamente, y Anthony se aseguró de levantar una coraza frente a su ataque al devolverle la mirada. Si ella pensaba que era la única buena en esto de cubrir verdades y pretender que todo estaba perfecto, ya lo iría conociendo. Haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso si eso implicaba esconder todo lo que sentía.

* * *

 **Les cuento que aunque Bella quiere como que fingir demencia con lo que pasó con Anthony, él no está dispuesto a darse por vencido, ¿creen que la convenza?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia en felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, me siento muy querida. También gracias a las personitas que me comentan:**

 **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, yo también pienso que hace falta manifestar más cariño en esta historia, crees que Anthony logre convencer a Bella de que está bien que estén juntos? **Gloria,** hola cariño! Mil gracias por la felicitación y mira, aquí estoy en pleno cumple actualizando, jaja espero te haya gustado! **jupy,** hola nena, esperemos que Anthony logre conquistar a nuestra chica, **saraipineda44,** hola nena, acá te dejo nuevo capi, esperemos que Anthony convenza a Bella, como ves? **Edu,** hola nena, Elizabeth esta encantada de poder ver a Anthony con una chica al fin, y él por su parte aunque con todas sus inseguridades a flor de piel, sigue luchando por Bella, crees que sea correspondido? Te mando un enorme abrazo! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti cariño, espero este cap también te gustara, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, jaja James todavía no se puede ir por el escusado pero esperemos que pronto lo haga!, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, todavía no puedo desaparecer a James ni a Aro, pero te prometo que lo harán, espero te haya gustado este capi, saludos! **miop,** hola nena, te cuento que no, Aro solo es padrastro de Bella y conoce a James como novio de Bella, solo eso, lamento haberte confundido con algo, saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, por lo pronto Anthony está tratando de luchar no solo con sus complejos sino con los muros que Bella quiere levantar entre ellos, crees que lo logre? **Pili,** mil gracias nena, espero este capi te haya gustado, **Guest,** sigo riéndome cada vez que leo tu teoría, es una risa nerviosa no creas, andas súper asertiva, solo una o dos cosas se te fueron, saludos y aunque ya te sepas la trama espero que te guste! **Cary,** hola nena, Bella esta nerviosa por lo que siente por Anthony, crees que la convenza de que pueden estar juntos? **mony17,** Hola nena, Bella se refería a que si Anthony hubiera llegado a su vida antes, quizá no estaría con James, o quizá el sería el primero para ella en muchas cosas, por lo pronto a removido un montón de cosas en su vida y aunque esta renuente, crees que Anthony la convenza? **Tecupi,** hola nena por lo pronto Bella anda preocupada por lo que siente por Anthony y por lo que tiene en casa, creo que si toma una mala decisión no solo Elizabeth le hará cruz y raya jajaja, **Pau'CM,** jajaja me reí mucho con lo de Eduardo, llegó tarde el nene pero esperemos que sea definitivo, tu que dices? **patymdn,** hola nena, no eres la única a la que le mortifican los cerdos de esta historia, pero aún les queda poquito más y luego los sacamos, te lo prometo **,** **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, faltará ver si Bella permite a Anthony darle ese rayito de luz que tanto necesita en su vida, crees que tenga oportunidad? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella ya quiere volver a lo que tenía antes, le da miedo cualquier cosa con Anthony pero él no esta dispuesto a olvidarse de lo que compartieron tan fácil, como ves? **Vanina Iliana,** **h** ola nena, esperemos que Bella no quiera olvidar lo que compartieron y le de una oportunidad a Anthony, como ves? **Cavendano13,** **h** ola nena, ahora Bella esta nerviosa por lo que es´ta pasando y lo que siente por Anthony, crees que deje de lado todos sus miedos para darle una oportunidad? **Lidia,** hola nena, mil gracias a ti por siempre pasarte a comentar, te cuento que Elizabeth no sabía que andaban tan románticos, a penas y conoce a Bella creo que no fue su intensión interrumpir, jeje **,** **rjnavajas** hola nena, Bella esta intentando resistirse a Anthony pero creo que le será difícil con ese chico, como ves? **Noelia,** hola nena, te cuento que las cosas se quieren empezar a poner raras como bien dices, pero Anthony no está dispuesto a dejar pasar lo que sintieron tan fácil, como ves?, **Carol,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado!

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap chicas, me dicen?**


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Desde que se fue de la cabaña el jueves, Bella solo vio una vez a Anthony en la cafetería. Cuando se sentó con los chicos, sus miradas se enfrentaron dos veces durante esa hora. Siempre los dos desviaron la mirada, como si incluso un simple vistazo fuera demasiada tentación. Hasta Jasper se había ahorrado sus burlas respecto a su extraña actitud.

A Bella le rompía el corazón ni siquiera ser capaz de mirarlo, sabía que era una perra que seguramente estaba alimentando las inseguridades de Anthony, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que veía el esmeralda de sus ojos, quería navegar en ellos hasta perderse por completo de todo lo que la rodeaba, por eso decidió que no lo haría de nuevo, era egoísta. ¿Por qué iba a quitarle algo más? había sido suficientemente injusta al pedirle un beso.

El sábado por la mañana, Aro se fue temprano a pescar, por lo que se sintió por primera vez en muchos días, libre para bañarse en la tina sin preocuparse de que intentara nada. Bella pasó el tiempo allí, observando como su piel se arrugaba bajo la temperatura del agua. Cerró los ojos y suspiró disfrutando del momento de paz, y… puede que rememorara, _otra vez_ , ese beso con Anthony. Una vez que el agua pasó a estar demasiado helada incluso para sus pensamientos, salió tarareando. Sacudió la cabeza para aflojar la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabello y la usó para secarse el resto del cuerpo. Y por una vez, no pensó en lo mucho que ocultaba su cuerpo de todos, o lo delgada que estaba. De hecho, todos los pensamientos de autocrítica que por lo general aparecían cuando se veía desnuda se encontraban felizmente en silencio.

Sabiendo que estaría sola por el resto del día, Bella tan solo se puso una camisa holgada sin sostén y sus pantalones negros de yoga, bajó entonces a la cocina con el cabello húmedo y los pies descalzos para prepararse algo de desayunar, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Podría ser un vendedor o los testigos de Jehová, pero pensó que era más probable que fuera el cartero. Sin esperar que quien sea que fuera se quedara mucho tiempo, abrió la puerta de par en par, ni siquiera se le ocurrió comprobar la ventana esperando más bien ver la sonrisa del señor Garner, el cartero. Cuando en su lugar lo vio a él, jadeó con sorpresa saltando hacia atrás, cubriendo instintivamente sus pechos sin sujetador con las dos manos.

—Yo... —comenzó él, abriendo la boca como si estuviera listo para dar una extensa explicación de por qué se encontraba allí, sin embargo su mirada se desplazó hacia abajo y quedó con la boca abierta. No salió ninguna palabra, pero la apreciación estaba en su mirada mientras viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —explotó asustada, apretando los brazos con más fuerza alrededor de sí misma, porque de pronto a sus pezones les dio por aparecer para darle la bienvenida. Apretados y posicionados en puntos duros.

—Yo... —intentó de nuevo, sin lograr mucho más en esta ocasión. Tragó saliva duramente—. Oh, mierda. No estás usando un sostén, ¿verdad? —Miró por fin a sus ojos antes de palidecer—. ¿En serio acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

—Vaya, Anthony —se ruborizó—, ¿así es como estás llevando la materia de ciencias?, o quizás… —Él la calló con una mirada incrédula.

—Y tú estás tratando de matarme, ¿no es así?

Retrocediendo lejos de ella, se hundió en la mecedora que estaba a un lado de su puerta, donde antes de que apareciera Aro en su vida, se sentaba en las mañanas de sábado con un plato de cereales mientras leía cualquier cosa. Por lo general, Bella se sentía pequeña en ella, pero al soportar la gran complexión de Anthony, parecía pequeña y lo hacía parecer incluso más masculino que de costumbre.

—¿Qué diablos hago aquí? —murmuró para sí mismo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

La castaña tragó saliva. Por mucho que quería enojarse con él por haber acudido a su casa, sin-avisar, donde podía haberlo visto Aro, o peor aún, James… no podía dejar de pensar en cómo él había venido hasta aquí tan solo para verla. Incluso tan magullado como aún se veía, no podía creerse que la persona que había estado anhelando ver, también quisiera verla. Todavía quería. Fue enternecedor y doloroso y tan increíble saberlo, que se deslizó hacia abajo en la puerta abierta para sentarse, donde levantó las piernas llevándolas contra su pecho, para abrazarse las rodillas mientras lo veía luchar contra lo que parecía una batalla interna.

Anthony levantó el rostro para mirarla, y por un segundo, pareció desmoronarse.

—Dios, eres tan... hermosa, no puedo creerlo. —Negó con la cabeza.

Un cálido resplandor enrojeció la piel de Bella hasta sus mejillas, lanzando un escalofrío por su cuerpo que a duras penas pudo contener. Nadie se mostró nunca cautivado por ella. Tan solo era la chica rara del abrigo grande, o la chica gótica por el maquillaje en sus ojos, o… suspiró deteniéndose ahí, porque le resultaba horrible que la primera persona en revelar una chispa de interés en ella, tuviera que ser tan dulce. Sabía que no debería dejar crecer esto, que podía lastimarlos y mucho, pero de todas formas, le encantaba la sensación que provocaba en sus entrañas. Él la miró por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Pasa este día conmigo.

El corazón de Bella dio un brinco, quiso reír y suspirar, incluso gritar y dar alguna clase de voltereta como la adolescente que era, pero por el contrario se encontró regalándole una mueca, sus hombros hundiéndose profundamente en un claro signo de derrota.

—Anthony, ya lo hablamos el otro día...

—No, en realidad no hablamos nada. Simplemente te fuiste y... —Cuando Bella abrió la boca para argumentar, él levantó la mano—. ¿Sientes algo por mí?

La joven parpadeó, sentía muchas cosas por él: un profundo cariño, respeto, una extraña necesidad de arrastrarse a su regazo, atracción… un rubor coloreó sus mejillas otra vez mientras asentía. Él suspiró.

—Mira, no entiendo tus razones entonces para que no estemos juntos, pero no voy a cuestionarlas, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —asintió, esperando que se levantara para despedirse, pero cuando no lo hizo, Bella frunció el ceño—. Hum… ¿Supongo que te veré en la escuela?

—No. —Levantó la mirada—. Solo escúchame. Por favor. —La desesperación en su voz la hizo pedazos. Odiaba saber que le causaba tristeza—. El otro día lo dejé estar porque quería darte espacio para que pensaras las cosas, sé que temes a las consecuencias…

Con una risa nerviosa, la joven comenzó a negar con la cabeza, porque Anthony no tenía ni idea de las verdaderas consecuencias de lo que fuera que él estaba sugiriendo.

—No tienes ni idea de qué clase de _consecuencias_ habría, ¿no es así? —suspiró—, ¿pero igual cómo vas a saber?

—Créeme, sé exactamente lo que pasaría si empezamos algo y en la escuela se dan cuenta. Las burlas, los malos chistes, el mal rato que nos harán pasar a cada latido del corazón... —empujó los lentes por el puente de su nariz—, incluso no sé cómo afecte eso a nuestro grupo de rezagados. Pero ahora... ahora tan solo quiero saber qué consecuencias habría si no hacemos nada.

—Anthony —susurró mirándolo. Él debió haber detectado el rechazo en su voz porque se apresuró a cortarla.

—Desde que llegué a Forks, me he estado volviendo loco, Bella. Mis padres discuten todo el tiempo porque nos vinimos a vivir a este hoyo del mundo. Mi papá no ha estado en casa en semanas y mi mamá llora en las noches cuando cree que no me doy cuenta, y me siento como un maldito culpable porque fui yo quien ocasionó esto, y peor porque parece que no importa cuánto huyamos de mi pasado, siempre me alcanza.

»He tratado de llevar buenas notas, de ser el hijo perfecto, y sé que tú eres la única persona que lo entiende todo, porque lo veo en tus ojos, sé que también tienes problemas que no quieres contarme, y te respeto, de verdad lo hago —suspiró mirándola—. Pero no puedo evitar sentir cosas por ti, como si tuviera una conexión contigo. Yo... no sé cómo hacer esto.

Bella abrazó con más fuerza las rodillas contra su pecho porque sentía como si su corazón quisiera explotar contra sus costillas. Diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que manejarse tranquila en esta situación, lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—Entiendo que quieras mantener la cordura en la relación con tus padres, Dios sabe que yo haría lo mismo... y lo estás haciendo bastante bien, confía en mí.

Él la miró y sus ojos se arremolinaron por la emoción.

—Lo que siento por ti no es solo físico —dijo aclarándose la garganta, enrojeciendo un poco incluso—. Es decir, claro, la química que siento contigo es increíble, pero más que nada me gusta estar cerca de ti. Me gustaría... aprender más sobre ti. Es que... quiero saber cómo sería estar juntos, por una vez en mi vida me gustaría pensar un poco más en mí que en los demás.

No parecía posible que alguien pudiera expresar lo que Bella sentía mejor que Anthony, era como si hubiera leído su mente, Bella pensó en Renée, a quien quería como a nada en el mundo, pero tampoco se cegaba ante su actitud, ella no tenía reparos en saltar de un bote a otro en cuanto se trataba de amor. Nunca se detenía a mirar atrás. Y James… él nunca le diría algo así, la hacía sentir solo como un objeto, uno sucio por cierto. Así que escuchar lo que acababa de decir Anthony, derritió por completo sus defensas. Indecisa, se mordió el labio al mirarlo.

—Han sido un par de semanas espantosas, ¿no? —suspiró empujando los lentes por el puente de su nariz—. Estoy cansado y estresado, el lunes comienzan los exámenes y sé que tengo que empezar a estudiar pero en todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti.

—Anthony, yo… —Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dame este día. Vamos a mantenerlo completamente platónico, lo prometo.

Bella se dijo que estaba siendo la chica más estúpida del planeta justo antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy? —El cuerpo de Anthony se desplomó como si el alivio lo hubiese dominado, pero luego sonrió.

—Hay un parque cerca del lago más increíble que he visto. Mis papás y yo fuimos cuando recién nos mudamos, está en Seattle, nadie nos reconocería y estaríamos al aire libre...

—¿Seattle? —exclamó preocupada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que llegaremos allá? —Él levantó las cejas y le envió una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, ¿ves ese auto? —Apuntó hacia un increíble y lujoso auto plateado del que no se había dado cuenta antes—. Se lo pedí a mamá. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Pasas este día conmigo?

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿creen que Anthony pueda tener una especie de cita con Bella?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Edu,** Hola cariño, disculpa por tenerte ansiosa, creo que la relación de ambos no puede dar saltos de un momento a otro, pero si van avanzando porque Anthony es muy directo, como ves, crees que aceptara? **Miop,** hola nena, te cuento que Anthony está haciendo lo imposible por ganarse a Bella, ya viste? **Gloria,** hola hola, como podrás ver Anthony es más lanzado a pesar de que tiene mucho que perder, esta haciendo todo para ganarse a Bella, saludos! **Malfoy,** **NANAko** hola nenas les cuento que estos personajes son complejos y quizás sientan que va lento porque los capítulos son cortos, y por ello en uno solo no avanzamos tanto como quisieran, pero si no es eso, pues lamento decepcionarlas, saludos, **Noelia,** hola cariño muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y bueno Anthony está haciendo lo posible porque Bella confie en él sin presionarla, pero quien sabe si eso sea lo ideal, como ves? **Pao Pao,** muchas gracias cariño no te preocupes por la falta de comentarios yo entiendo que es complicado, te agradezco de igual forma, la relación de Bella y James la explicaré más adelante, por lo pronto Anthony va hacer lo que pueda para convencerla de que juntos son muy buenos, saludos! **Cary,** hola nena, Anthony no está dispuesto a que lo que pasó con Bella se olvide así como así, crees que puedan formar algo juntos? **patymdn,** hola nena, creo que Anthony está dispuesto arriesgar su corazón por Bella, crees que ella haga lo mismo? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, no Bella no está cediendo aceptar nada, por eso es Anthony el que le está ofreciendo salidas, saludos! **Guest,** hola nena se te olvidó dejarme tu nombre, te cuento que Anthony también me gustaría envuelto para regalo, apoco no es muy lindo? **Diannita Robles,** hola hola, Anthony ha ido de nuevo a casa de Bella al ver que ella no parece querer ceder, crees que la convenza? Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! **lizdayanna,** hola nena tienes razón, ojala que Bella le confiese lo de James antes de que él se entere por otro lado, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena bueno Anthony ha vuelto a ir intentando convencer a Bella de que tengan una no cita, jaja crees que lo logre? **Yoliki** **,** saludos nena, gracias por comentar! **Karla,** hola nena, creo que Bella sabe que Anthony es puro y ella de alguna manera no lo es y por esa razón siente feo quitarle eso que podría compartir con alguien como él, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, exactamente eso es por lo que está pasando Bella, crees que se permita sentir algo al lado de Anthony? **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Tulgarita,** mil gracias a ti por pasarte a comentar!, **jupy,** hola nena, no es vergüenza es miedo por la relación que comparte con James, saludos!, **Vanina Iliana,** hola sí, Bella más bien esta paranoica, como James si ha contado por ahí lo que tienen, pensó que Anthony sería igual, saludos! **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones nena, y aunque los chicos la tienen difícil, no imposible, saludos! **Tecupi,** no creo que Anthony se tome para bien que no puedan estar juntos porque Bella se acuesta con james, ella lo sabe y por eso no le puede decir pero a la vez no lo quiere perder, lo ideal sería que dejara a James pero algo la retiene a su lado, saludos! **LuAnKa,** hola nena, ahora solo van a salir a conocerse todavía no son nada, saludos! **Leonciita16** **,** hola cariño ya imagino como te he de poner jaja sorry, espero te siga gustando, te mando muchos saludos! **cavendano13,** hola nena como bien dices, de jóvenes tenemos más miedo a entregar el corazón que de adultos, no creo que uno sufra igual que cuando es un mocoso jaja, la experiencia también curte dijera mi abuela, saludos!

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me dicen?**


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Es un auto muy bonito —murmuró Bella acariciando la piel en los asientos del Volvo.

Anthony sonrió. Claro que era bonito y Elizabeth lo colgaría de las pelotas si supiera que lo estaba llevando más lejos del solo-voy-a-visitar-a-mi-amiga, que había contado. Miró a Bella, el enorme abrigo haciéndola verse pequeña, aun así, sabía que llevaba unos vaqueros, portaba múltiples pulseras tejidas y su inseparable maquillaje oscuro. Y a pesar de ir totalmente cubierta, tan solo recordar cómo iba vestida cuando la encontró, lo tenía mirándola cada segundo. _«Ojos en la carretera, Masen»_ , pensó para sí mismo mientras tomaba una curva pronunciada.

—Es de mi mamá, ya te conté que yo no tendré un auto porque me faltan siglos para aprender a valorar, bla, bla. —Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué se ausenta tanto tu papá? —Anthony suspiró.

—Es contador de una importante compañía en Seattle, por eso es que últimamente se la pasa viajando, antes él y mamá trabajaban en la misma compañía, supongo que era más fácil, al menos para mi mamá —suspiró—. ¿De qué murió tu papá?

—Accidente de trabajo —murmuró acariciando la ventana—, era policía.

—Lo siento mucho. —Sin pensarlo, Anthony estiró la mano para sostener la de Bella, la apretó en ese símbolo de estoy-para-ti, pero cuando iba a soltarla, se sorprendió al sentir que la joven entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, dejándolo aturdido.

—No quisiera hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste?

—¿Qué? —inquirió con una sonrisa—. Bueno… ayer di mi último concierto al champú y al acondicionador, te aseguro que no son un público al que quieras volver a ver, no aplaudieron ni nada, creo que secretamente agradecen que me duche rápido.

Bella se rio, negando con la cabeza. El sonido de su voz era dulce y relajante, ¿pero el de su risa?, era como escuchar un montón de campanas lloviendo sobre la tierra. ¿Por qué las personas no podían admirar esta belleza? ¿La que no era precisamente para los ojos, sino para los sentidos?

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste?

—Hoy en la mañana —volvió a sonreír—, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

—¿Cantarías conmigo? —Bella parpadeó mirándolo.

—¿En dónde?

—Estaba pensando en el karaoke del bar donde estará Emmett. —Ante la mirada pasmada de Bella, se echó a reír—. Aquí, en este momento.

Y entonces subió el volumen del estéreo del auto, donde Yellow de Coldplay inundó rápidamente el pequeño espacio.

 **…**

Bella no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo, había cantado al lado de Anthony la mayor parte del camino, y no hubo momentos incómodos. Ni uno solo. Y lo mejor, a él parecía gustarle ir de la mano. La castaña sabía que estaba adentrándose en un terreno peligroso con él, pero no podía detener a su tonto corazón cada vez que se aceleraba al mirarlo sonriéndole, sus ojos brillaban con regocijo y su mano le daba ligeros apretones a la suya, como si necesitara creerse que realmente estaban haciendo esto.

—Es aquí.

La joven se ruborizó al exaltarse cuando él habló, la verdad es que había venido absorta mirándolo, entonces desvió los ojos hacia…

—¡Oh, Anthony! Es… es simplemente hermoso —comentó mientras descendían del auto.

Largas pendientes de césped se extendían delante de ellos antes de descender abruptamente hacia una vista impresionante de toda la ciudad de Seattle. Era como un increíble valle, la hierba corta y verde, y abundantes árboles rodeaban todo el camino.

Varias familias ya disfrutaban del día soleado, tendidos en mantas de picnic, paseando a sus mascotas, o dejando que sus hijos juguetearan en el gran espacio abierto. Y más allá, se extendía una hilera de pequeños kioscos y comerciantes, vendiendo sus mercancías a los lados del camino de la carretera.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Tal vez me gustaría más si quitaras esa sonrisa presuntuosa —murmuró codeándolo, haciéndolo reír mientras de forma inesperada, volvía a deslizar los dedos en su mano, incitándola a caminar.

—No es que esté de presumido, es que si te gusta el paisaje de la cabaña, asumí que este te iba a encantar.

—¡Oye! Deja en paz a nuestro refugio. —Él se rio entre dientes.

—¿Ya viste? —Apuntó hacia lo que parecía una carpa, era morada y tenía bordadas estrellas con diamantina que hacían un increíble reflejo bajo la luz del sol—. Aquí hay videntes, nunca verás eso en Forks. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Oh, bueno, es que no le has preguntado tu suerte a la señorita Cope, ella siempre decide en qué te convertirás —murmuró tomándole el pelo—. Si esa vidente pudiera decirte la verdad acerca de ti, de tu vida, o del futuro, ¿qué te gustaría saber en realidad?

—Ah, eso es fácil —sonrió—, quisiera saber si alguna dieta pudiera ser medianamente tolerable para que pueda cumplirla —se rio sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero ya en serio, realmente no creo mucho en los videntes, soy fiel partidista del destino, ¿y tú?

Bella se concentró en esos ojos ahora tan increíblemente verdes; bajo la luz del sol, Anthony parecía resplandecer, no solo su cabello era increíble y alborotado, su sonrisa, el brillo de su mirada. Cada vez que le sujetaba la mano, o le acariciaba el rostro para retirarle el cabello, Bella podía ver que sus ojos quemaban con incertidumbre, sin saberlo, le pedía permiso para acercarse en cada mirada. Era demasiado dulce.

La joven pensó en lo que él dijo, y supo qué le gustaría preguntar a cualquier vidente o deidad, si podían tener un futuro juntos, si eso podía ser posible en un mundo de mierda como el que les había tocado, pero por el contrario se encontró diciendo:

—Sí… creo también en el destino. —Miró hacia adelante, negándose a encontrarse con sus ojos interrogantes—. ¡Mira! Siempre he querido subirme a un bote.

Anthony también miró hacia el frente, antes de tirar de su mano.

—Vamos, yo también quiero subir.

—Debe ser caro… —murmuró deteniéndose, él bufó restándole importancia y conduciéndola al lugar.

Puede que los primeros diez minutos del paseo, Bella y Anthony estuvieran discutiendo sobre hacia qué lado pedalear, mientras el bote no iba a ningún lado y daba giros sobre sí mismo, o solo parecía chapotear, salpicándolos.

—¡Te dije que era pésima en esto de la coordinación! —gritó Bella sobre el ruido del agua.

—Dijiste _ejercicio._ —Anthony sonrió, pedaleando con más fuerza, antes de que al fin salieran en una línea recta—. ¡Solo mantén el ritmo! —gritó entusiasmado.

 _«Como si eso fuera tan fácil, señor condición extrema»_ , pensó.

Al fin estuvieron pedaleando cerca del borde del lago, apreciando la vegetación y la increíble vista, varios niños les dijeron adiós con la mano a su paso, y Bella no paró de sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso aunque comenzara a cansarse.

—¿Entonces al terminar la preparatoria estudiarás gastronomía? —inquirió cuando tomaron un ritmo estable, Anthony suspiró pensativo.

—Sí, definitivamente cocinar es lo que más me gusta hacer.

—También eres muy bueno en ciencias, ¿no has pensado en estudiar alguna ingeniería? —Él pareció meditarlo.

—Eso podría ser también, soy bueno en ello pero me parece un trabajo muy frío. —Miró hacia adelante—. Si pudieras despertarte mañana con una habilidad increíble, ¿cuál sería? —Bella se mordisqueó el labio, mientras miraba algunos pájaros volar sobre ellos.

—¿Creí que había terminado tu ronda de preguntas? No sé por qué te interesa tanto conocerme… —Anthony sonrió torcidamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bien, me gustaría volar, sería increíble. Ahora es mi turno para hacerte una pregunta.

—A mí me gustaría…

—Espera, espera, esa no es mi pregunta. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Tienes alguna corazonada sobre cómo vas a morir? —Él se soltó riendo mirándola incrédulo, el sonido musical robándole un escalofrío.

—Creo que tengo la corazonada justo ahora —dijo aún riéndose, su piel perlada de sudor antes de que pasara el dorso de la manga de su camiseta oscura, una vez más, sobre su frente—. Moriré pedaleando en este bote, pensándolo bien, fue una pésima idea, estoy mojado, me está dando frío y sé que me veo ridículo.

—Confía en mí, me lo estoy pasando increíble y… sexy es lo más cercano a cómo te ves. —Él le disparó una mirada aprensiva, ruborizándose antes de que sacudiera la cabeza.

—Tampoco te burles —murmuró.

Y de pronto se movió a los lados, y con ello el bote, robándole un grito, instantes después, él le regaló esa sonrisa torcida y presuntuosa, haciéndola enojar, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces cuando tomó un poco de agua del lago y lo salpicó. Ambos estuvieron lanzándose agua entre risas por un rato hasta que estuvieron jadeantes y bastante mojados. ¿Quién era Anthony, y cómo había tenido la suerte de conseguir estar con él por un día entero? Ni siquiera ella misma se creería que habían cantado todo el camino a Seattle, que estaban incluso haciendo un recorrido en un bote, divirtiéndose. Nadie creería que ellos dos estuvieran en una clase de cita. Pero se alegró de que nunca lo imaginaran. Estaba tan contenta de tenerlo solo para ella…

—¿Qué? —preguntó dándole una mirada extrañada al tiempo que tiraba de su camiseta en ese gesto nervioso. Hasta entonces, Bella se percató que estaba mirándolo fijamente, por lo que sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nada —aseguró, tomándole la mano—. ¿Regresamos? Tengo hambre.

La sonrisa de Anthony fue tan brillante como el reflejo del sol sobre el agua, antes de que contestara:

—Sabía que eras perfecta.

* * *

 **Hola hola, esperando estén pasando muy bien su fin de semana, les cuento que al parecer nuestros chicos también están disfrutando su cita, ¿les gusta?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** hola hola nena, creo que Bella no se hizo mucho del rogar y esta pasando un buen momento al lado de Anthony Edwardo jaja espero que te vaya gustando la cita! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Bella le esta dando la oportunidad a Anthony de que vivan un sueño para ambos, te va gustando? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena muchísimas gracias, ambos están en esta clase de cita, crees que por fin eso cambie las cosas entre ellos? **Miop,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella a aceptado pasear al lado de Anthony y ambos están compartiendo un buen rato juntos, espero te vaya gustando! **Noelia,** hola cariño como bien dices, mientras están juntos se olvidan del resto y más si están lejos de todas esas personas que les hacen daño, espero te vaya gustando la cita! **terewee** **,** hola nena, solo dale algo de tiempo a Bella, saludos! **Edu,** hola nena, ambos están llevando una cita tranquila y lejos de todas esas personas que los molestan, espero te vaya gustando, saludos! **soledadcullen,** hola nena, Anthony es muy directo y tiene unos principios bastante fundamentados, esperemos esa confianza que transmite a Bella la convenza de confesarle sus problemas, saludos! **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero este capi te haya gustado! **LuAnKa,** jaja hola nena, ya estamos en una cita, sé que vamos lento pero dame chance, ;) te mando muchos saludos! **Yoliki** **,** muy enamorado!, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, tienes mucha razón con tus palabras, esperemos con estas salidas y todo lo que están compartiendo, logren abrirse más para que Bella cuente sus problemas de una vez! **jupy** **,** hola nena como dices, este es su momento, su cita y la están disfrutando, espero que te guste! **Cary,** hola nena, Anthony está haciendo lo posible por hacer su camino al corazón de Bella, espero te vaya gustando esta cita! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Bella a mandado lejos todos sus problemas aunque sea por un día, y de esa manera se ha escapado con Anthony una tarde como ves? **Daniela,** hola nena, Anthony es todo lo que dices y más, porque no está lleno de malicia y solo quiere lo mejor para Bella, esperemos que su amor logre romper esas barreras que nuestra protagonista levantó a su alrededor, **Cavendano13,** hola nena, como bien dices les toca pasar un rato de tranquilidad, ambos se gustan y se merecen una vida tranquila, Anthony lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas, crees que lo consiga? **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, un gusto saludarte!, **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto de que los capis sean cortos, antes me tardaba hasta quince días en sacar un capi y es lento, prefiero estos cortitos que dan la impresión de que la historia va lenta, que tardarme tanto en actualizar, así que gracias por comprenderlo. En cuanto al cambio que los personajes tengan en la historia, solo te puedo decir que va a depender de lo que les toque vivir, esperemos que no sea ese cambio que temes, saludos! **Karla,** hola nena, como bien dices, Anthony no da nada por sentado, ni tampoco se rinde con facilidad, así que aquí lo tienes luchando por lo que quiere, espero te guste esta cita, no-cita, jaja, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Anthony no tiene muchos lios en la cabeza, complejos quizás pero si de algo esta muy seguro, es de lo que siente por Bella, espero te vaya gustando esta no-cita. **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **patymdn** hola nena, Bella esta tratando de dejarse llevar pese a todo lo que sabe que conlleva estar alimentando esta fantasía con Anthony, crees que al final logre hacerla cambiar de parecer?

 **¿Me dicen que les pareció? Nos leemos el lunes!**


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias Chani por todo tu apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Después de comprar comida para los dos, los chicos encontraron un lugar vacío en una mesa de picnic bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, y se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras comían. A Anthony le gustó ver que Bella no parecía tímida acerca de comer delante de él, y de alguna manera eso lo hizo sentir cómodo… hasta que vio la forma en que su lengua salía para degustar los restos de refresco en su labio inferior.

Bueno, estaba claro que no podía observarla demasiado, así que desvió la mirada a su propia comida. Su cabeza ya se encontraba en un lugar al que no necesitaba ir, y todo por culpa de haberla visto sin el abrigo, pero incluso después de que apartó la mirada, todavía se encontraba excitado y ardiendo en deseos por tocarla. Malditas hormonas de adolescente.

—Esta es la razón de que te trajera aquí —dijo el cobrizo, como si necesitara recordarse qué rayos estaba haciendo. Ella se rio, mirándolo extrañada.

—¿Para que nadie pueda vernos?

—No —rodó los ojos—, te traje por las increíbles hamburguesas —canturreó sacando la suya de la bolsa en que venían.

Todavía no podía creerse que ella le hubiese llamado _sexy_ , no había manera en el infierno para que un tipo de su tamaño se viera sexy comiendo hamburguesa, y se había sentido incluso un tanto insultado pero cuando la vio, sus ojos le dijeron que quizás, ella realmente lo decía en serio, y eso lo había puesto más allá de nervioso. Y seguía nervioso. Lo sabía ahora mientras comía y sus niveles de ansiedad no disminuían ni un poco.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que te resultaba especial —comentó sonriendo.

—No, ni te hagas ilusiones. —Guiñó un ojo—. Entonces, ¿en tu casa solo viven tú y tu mamá? —Su sonrisa de pronto se volvió incierta.

—¿Otra vez vamos a hablar de mí? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta conocerte. —Ella parpadeó, de pronto no luciendo tan feliz como antes, y cuando Anthony se inclinó en la mesa, como si fuera a insistir con el tema anterior, dijo—: ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de refresco? —Ella sonrió, antes de lanzarle una servilleta.

—Coca Cola, obvio.

—¿Qué? —dijo arrugando la nariz—. ¿Sabes todo lo que le hace la Coca Cola a las cosas? —Ella negó—. ¿Al menos has intentado ver lo que le hace al estómago?

—¡Oye!, tú querías saber —le dijo entre ofendida y divertida—, no me importa lo que me haga, es deliciosa, no puedo creer que te guste cualquier otro de esos sabores horribles.

—De todas formas, cualquiera de sabor siempre será mejor.

—Perdedor —canturreó Bella, lamiéndose los labios al mirarlo a los ojos, sin pensarlo, Anthony se balanceó hacia ella, su atención centrada en su boca.

—Para ser totalmente honesto, me gusta más tu sabor, Bella.

—No… no hagas eso —advirtió y al instante, toda sonrisa desapareció cuando se apartó, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa. _Diablos_ , era tan fácil olvidarse de todo con ella.

—Al parecer contigo pierdo el control de mi boca —dijo avergonzado levantando las manos, y retirándose al instante—. Error mío, ¿sí? Lo siento de verdad, pero ahora… me hiciste antojar un helado con dos enormes cucharadas de frutos del bosque.

—¿Frutos de dónde? —inquirió, la sonrisa regresando.

Poniéndose de pie, Anthony llegó a su lado y tiró de su mano para que lo acompañara a comprar un cono. Nunca antes había sujetado a una chica, y menos pensó que pudiera llegar a ser una de esas estadísticas de sujetar manos, pero estaba orgulloso de serlo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Bella.

 **…**

Después de comer helado, Anthony la condujo a otra atracción que había en el parque. Y mientras caminaba ligeramente detrás de él, Bella contempló lo ancho de su espalda, o lo alto que era, él la hacía sentirse protegida como nadie más lo había hecho después de que su papá muriera. Hasta entonces, Bella no había sentido la necesidad de ser protegida por un chico, no quería serlo pero entonces tuvo que recurrir… sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en Anthony de esa manera.

—¿Tirolesas? —inquirió horrorizada cuando se detuvieron, incluso dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué tiene? —Ella negó fervientemente, su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho.

—Anthony, quizás sea un buen momento para decirte que nunca me he subido a una.

—Oh, vamos, ¿serás una nena?

—De hecho, lo soy —dijo sacándole la lengua.

Minutos después, Bella pensó que quizás fue un poco demasiado fácil convencerla para hacerlo, pero la verdad era que, secretamente, siempre había querido subirse a una, aunque ahora estaba nerviosa. Luego de que Anthony comprara los tickets, se pusieron en la fila detrás de un puñado de personas, unas parecían por lejos más nerviosas que ella, así que de alguna manera eso la confortó.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. —La repentina voz aterciopelada de Anthony en su oído la hizo estremecer.

—Nop. Tú insististe, ahora no quieras huir. —Apretó el agarre en su mano, manteniéndolo cerca mientras miraba a una pareja lanzarse con un grito.

La espalda de Anthony se tensó de inmediato al verlos, con la mandíbula dura, el viento sacudiendo su cabello y esas gafas, fue un poco demasiado sexy a la vista. Pero no se lo diría, porque intuía que además de que él no se lo creería, lo ponía muy nervioso.

—No estoy huyendo, solo no quiero que te sientas...

—Huyendo. —Bella sonrió con suficiencia, retándolo a contradecirla.

—Bien, te voy a demostrar que no… —dijo él mirando hacia adelante—. Justo ahora que seguimos nosotros.

—¿Q-Qué? —La joven aflojó su agarre, pero los dedos de Anthony se apretaron alrededor de los suyos—. E-Espera, pensándolo mejor…

—Bien, chicos, acérquense. —Anthony tiró de su mano por lo que de pronto se encontraba ya en un punto de no retorno—. Mientras estén desplazándose pueden estirar los brazos o las piernas, no hay ningún problema —comentó el encargado ajustando los arneses—. Dependiendo de si quieren ir más rápido o lento…

Pero los ojos de Bella estaban clavados en el vacío frente a ellos mientras Anthony y el otro chico hablaban, sintió que el enorme vacío tiraba de ella, por lo que sus dedos se aferraron alrededor del arnés hasta que los huesos de sus nudillos trataron de salir de su piel. Quería gritar, retractarse, pero el miedo la tenía inmóvil…

—Respira. —La voz de Anthony penetró dentro del terror formándose en su cerebro—. ¿Sabes? Hace muchos años hice esto, con mi papá. Y lo hicimos juntos porque yo tenía demasiado miedo.

—¿Y-Y cómo lo superaste? —dijo con la voz ronca, de pronto su garganta seca.

Anthony deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando Bella posó las manos en su pecho, lo miró a los ojos. Era increíble que fuera a hacer esto, tragó saliva audiblemente. Él se inclinó con suavidad, su mirada intensa, decidida, oh, al parecer iba a besarla. ¿Iba a besarla? La mente de Bella era un nido de pájaros, todos sus pensamientos agitándose sin control, ¿quería que la besara?, miró sus labios. Dios, sí, necesitaba probarlo de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir esa conexión eléctrica que sintió solo con él, besarlo había sido como desconectarse del mundo, como volar. Sin saberlo, se puso de puntitas, y cuando Anthony sonrió fue como si…

—No lo superas nunca —susurró contra sus labios, estrechándola con fuerza antes de dar un paso hacia adelante… al vacío.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, la cita continua, ¿creen que Bella esta bajando sus barreras? Espero les esté gustando**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **rjnavajas,** hola nena, la cita entre los chicos sigue, espero te haya gustado! **Edu,** por lo pronto los chicos siguen en su burbuja, espero que de regreso no les espere nada malo, verás, saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, como dices la confianza de ellos va creciendo y además continua su cita haciendo que se conozcan más, espero te siga gustando! **Vico Masen** **,** hola nena! Que gusto verte por aquí, Anthony batalla mucho para ponerse a dieta pero quien sabe si lo haya intentado de verdad o tenga un problema mas fuerte que solo no saber comer, muchas gracias por comentar! **Tecupi,** hola nena, la cita sigue veremos si se confiesa en algun momento, saludos! **adriana molina** **,** hola cariño bienvenida, y pues Bella parece estarse abriendo a Anthony y a la posibilidad quizás de que lo suyo crezca? Como ves? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, yo también creo que Anthony es sumamente dulce y con ese carácter tan ligero esta haciendo que las paredes de Bella caigan, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, yo creo que su amistad va un paso más allá conforme van avanzando en la cita, como ves? **Yoliki,** muchas gracias por comentar! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, están pasando un lindo momento juntos y de a poco Bella va bajando sus barreras, como ves? **Daniela,** hola nena, supones bien, Bella esta dando su brazo a torcer según lo que veo, tu que dices? **Karla,** hola nena, otro capitulo relajado con nuestros chicos solo siendo ellos mismos, te gustó? **patymdn,** hola nena, yo creo que Anthony está haciendo su parte, probándole a Bella lo que tu dices, que no todos los hombres apestan, saludos! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, los chicos continúan en su cita y todo parece marchar bien, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, ambos están dando pequeños pero seguros pasos hacia lo que parece ser una relación, veremos si Bella accede, un gusto leerte! **Pili,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, me encanta saber que adoras a Anthony el es muy puro y transparente, yo creo que si conquista a Bella, tu que dices? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, la cita entre nuestros chicos sigue con un poquito más de cariño por parte de los dos, espero que te esté gustando, saludos! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, los chicos siguen en su cita, dando pequeños pero a la vez grandes pasos, creo que Anthony está logrando que Bella baje la guardia, como ves? **Leonciita16** jajajaja como que conociéndome, ajaja me morí de risa, van hacer felices tu solo mira ;) espero que te haya gustado este capi!

 **Nos leemos pronto, me dicen que les esta pareciendo?**


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza, a menos de un mes de conocernos!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Todavía no me decido entre matarte o adorarte por lo que hiciste —dijo Bella una vez que sus pies estuvieron en el suelo.

—¿No estás encantada de que te haya hecho intentarlo? —Ella levantó la barbilla y apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa, pero él la vio de todos modos.

—Tengo que admitir que es una experiencia inolvidable.

—La mejor.

—No, la mejor experiencia es otra cosa.

Anthony frunció el ceño pensando qué experiencia podía ser mejor que lanzarse en una tirolesa, ¿paracaidismo, tal vez? Cuando Bella agarró su mano, y comenzó a caminar, el joven siguió pensando qué otra atracción en el parque podría ser mejor que la que habían vivido, igual le restó importancia al seguirla, encantado de poder conocer este lado de Bella, el despreocupado y alegre, porque estaba acostumbrado más bien a ver cierto recelo en su mirada. Y su piel bajo la luz del sol era extraordinaria, y su cabello tenía destellos rojizos y su cuerpo sin ese abrigo… está bien, tenía que mirar hacia otro lado.

Cuando pasaron por los puestos de comida, y continuaron derecho hacia otro sendero del parque, uno más tranquilo y alejado del bullicio, Anthony miró hacia todos lados, no podía ver ninguna otra atracción.

—¿A dónde...?

Bella se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que casi chocara con ella y se giró para enfrentarlo. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de... Oh, diablos. Ella tenía una mirada intensa, increíble. Su piel vibró de nuevo con ese extraño zumbido de energía, incluso aunque se había estado rehusando a tener reacciones frente a ella, porque se lo había prometido, sería un buen chico para ella. Aunque claro, nunca nadie dijo que ella no podía portarse como quisiera.

Y obviamente, él la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

La joven levantó la mano, y acarició su mandíbula haciendo que contuviera el aliento, su corazón bombeando tan fuerte que comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos. Y mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada. Bella deslizó los dedos entreteniéndose con la suavidad de su mandíbula sin barba, hacia sus patillas y cuando sus dedos se internaron en el cabello de su nuca, Anthony cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo y se inclinó para darle mejor acceso.

—¿Cuántas puntadas te dieron? —susurró deslizando con suavidad los dedos por el corte en su ceja.

—Cinco.

—Quiero que sepas que fuiste muy valiente esa noche —dijo acariciando ahora su pómulo magullado. Anthony suspiró.

—Solo fui un idiota. Metí a mis mejores amigos en problemas porque no pude controlar mi temperamento, es que no soporto que… —Se calló abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió mirándolo con esos profundos ojos como el chocolate.

—Tan solo no beberé tanta cerveza para otra ocasión.

Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos como si así pudiera borrar esas ofensivas palabras que escuchó decir a Tyler. Recordarlo volvía a enfurecerlo. Ella suspiró, y pudo sentirla acercándose un paso más a él. Tenían que parar, de verdad, no era tan fuerte como para poder estar a su lado sin intentar tocarla, o algo peor, como besarla.

—Bella... —Su nombre salió como un murmullo ronco de sus labios. El cuerpo de Anthony estaba totalmente rígido, y se hallaba tan encendido, que podría prenderle fuego al bosque del parque.

—¿No quieres tocarme? —Su voz era suave pero igualmente ronca, ¿de verdad estaría tan encendida como él?

—Te prometí que no lo haría. —Su aliento calentó sus labios. Demonios, se encontraba justo ahí, el cobrizo pensó que iba a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

—Anthony, mírame. —Como autómata, él abrió los ojos y un segundo después, la boca de Bella estaba sobre la suya y aquello fue una descarga que llegó directamente a su pene.

El joven se estremeció contra la castaña ante el repentino asalto, dividido entre la lujuria y el horror. Horror porque no podía creer cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, ardiendo sin control, endureciéndose contra los vaqueros en cuanto probaba esos deliciosos labios. Quería ser un caballero con ella, y eso implicaba que por ningún motivo podía notarlo así de excitado por tan solo un beso, por eso, aunque sujetó su cintura, se alejó un paso, pero entonces Bella avanzó otro y su lengua caliente y húmeda se lanzó hacia adelante sin ninguna cautela.

Jadeando, tomó su cara e inclinó su barbilla hasta que Bella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y se sujetó con fuerza de sus brazos, antes de… Mierda. Ella se presionó contra él y fue como el inicio de la perdición. La mente de Anthony cayó en picada, ahogada en el sabor a frutos de su boca, y sin pensarlo se presionó contra su suavidad, tratando de aliviar un poco de esas palpitaciones insistentes.

—Dios, Anthony, me encanta como besas —gimió con suavidad entre besos. Él se apartó jadeando contra su garganta.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué no me crees? —Ella volvió a inclinarse contra su boca y llevó las cosas a otro nivel, su lengua y sus manos revoloteando por todo su cuerpo y…

—Jesús, Bella. —Anthony se tuvo que separar de ella para recuperar el aliento y el control de su cuerpo.

Bella también tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos dilatados por la excitación, parecía tan afectada como él cuando se estremeció, antes de abrazarlo, enterrando la cara en su pecho, y aunque tenía mucha vergüenza de que ella estuviera tan cerca de... respiró profundo tratando de dejar sus complejos de lado, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, respirando todavía aceleradamente sobre su cabello. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro mientras la música que provenía del parque sonaba a lo lejos, y una brisa fresca que anunciaba el inminente atardecer soplaba sobre ellos.

Anthony pensó en lo surrealista de la situación, ella ocultaba un montón de cosas, lo sabía, pero no iba a obligarla nunca a decir nada que no quisiera, ¿en cuanto a él?, tan solo era un tipo con toda la suerte del mundo por poder sostenerla de esa manera. Besó su frente una vez, antes de acercarse a su oreja.

—Sé que no será fácil, Bella, pero estoy de acuerdo en hacer las cosas a tu modo, te prometo que no diré nada a los rezagados hasta que tú decidas lo contrario. Solo… no me prives de ver cómo te ruborizas después de que nos besamos, o esa chispa en tus ojos cada vez que me sonríes, sería insoportable. —Arrastró una de sus manos y la posó sobre su corazón—. Tan solo decide.

 **…**

Bella miró el viejo árbol que daba a su ventana, mientras el viento movía sus hojas de un lado a otro. Cerró los ojos intentando de una buena vez dormirse, pero como todos los otros intentos, falló. Su mente iba una y otra vez a lo que había compartido con Anthony ese sábado.

No se habían visto desde entonces, entre exámenes y tareas, los rezagados habían pospuesto las reuniones para el viernes. Bella pensó que deberían ayudarse a estudiar, cuando menos ella y Jasper habían llevado ya esas materias y podían ayudar a Anthony y a Emmett, pero siendo completamente honesta, todavía no podía manejar lo que sentía. No porque no supiera lo que quería, sino porque sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Si salía con Anthony, tenía que terminar con James, y eso parecía catastrófico por muchas cosas… si al menos fuera ya mayor de edad… suspiró de nuevo, moviéndose hacia su costado. ¿Anthony podría manejarse secretamente a su alrededor? Recordó sus palabras y sí, ahí estaban, él dijo que podían ser lo que ella quisiera. Miró la hora en su celular, las 2:43 a.m., aún así mandó un mensaje:

 _¿Crees que nos podamos ver el jueves en la cabaña más temprano? Tengo que… proponerte algo_.

Mandó el mensaje sin releerlo, porque estaba segura de que se arrepentiría si lo leía. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal… cerró los ojos y aprisionó con fuerza el celular contra su pecho mientras el pánico la recorría, por eso cuando segundos después su celular vibró sobre su pecho, le robó un susto de muerte. Con dedos temblorosos abrió el mensaje, su corazón saltándose un par de latidos al ver que Anthony le había contestado, ¿estaría él tan mortificado como ella con todo esto?

 _ **El jueves por la tarde mis papás se irán a cenar a Seattle, hace mucho tiempo que no salen juntos y no pude negarme cuando me pidieron que me quedara en casa, o de lo contrario no se irían tranquilos. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que vinieras? O puedo escaparme a tu casa.**_

Bella parpadeó leyendo nuevamente el mensaje, por supuesto que él no podía venir a su casa, no querría nunca que Anthony viera a Aro.

 _Iré yo, solo dime la hora. Descansa y suerte en tus exámenes._

Ella sonrió acunando el celular en sus manos, sin respingar esta vez cuando sonó de nuevo.

 _ **A las 6 está bien, y podré descansar ahora que he hablado contigo.**_

La joven quería borrar la tonta sonrisa en su rostro, estaba yendo más lejos con esto de lo que hubiera querido, pero lo que sea que tenía con Anthony no se sentía incorrecto, como cada vez que James le llamaba, por el contrario, nunca se había sentido tan feliz… en toda su vida. Él era especial, despertaba sentimientos nuevos en ella, en su mayoría positivos, incluso respirar se sentía diferente y por eso tenía que cuidarlo.

Quería conservar el sentimiento todo el tiempo que pudiera, y con suerte… cumplir la mayoría de edad a salvo.

* * *

 **Hola nenas, la cita de los chicos a llegado a su fin pero al parecer para Bella las cosas están cambiando y por eso quiere conservarlo, ¿qué creen que suceda?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Bella parece que ha cedido más, ¿qué crees que le vaya a proponer a Anthony? **adriana molina,** hola cariño, al parecer están dando pequeños pasos pero sin duda están avanzando, veremos que propuesta le tiene Bella a Anthony, **Lidia,** hola cariño, espero te haya ido bien en tus vacaciones y que te lo pasaras de lo mejor, los chicos por aquí han terminado su cita ya veremos como siguen con todo esto, **Yoliki** **,** hola nena, por lo pronto ambos han bajado las barreras y creo que Bella esta cediendo a estar con él, como ves? **Karla,** hola nena, creo que han avanzado bastante en este día, aunque habrá que ver que es lo que Bella quiere proponerle a Anthony, esperemos que salga bien, **Tecupi,** hola cariño, ambos han disfrutado de la cita, y ahora en su realidad, Bella todavía quiere ver a Anthony, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena así es, incluso ahora que tuvieron que aterrizar, parece ser que van a volver a verse, como ves? **Pera l.t** **,** muchas gracias a ti por pasarte a comentar, te cuento que Bella parece que si va a ceder con Anthony, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, yo creo que Anthony es muy listo a la hora de manejar su relación con Bella, sin presionarla y tratándola como su amiga, a conseguido que lo besen, crees que también consiga una oportunidad? **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **Cary,** hola nena, creo que Bella siguió tu consejo y se dejó llevar con Anthony, crees que le permita adentrarse más? **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar!, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, todavía no sé que hará Bella con James, pero al parecer, ella tiene planes con Anthony, como ves? **miop,** hola nena, no ni Bella ni Anthony vieron a nadie, quizás lo entendiste mal y por lo pronto ambos se están dejando llevar, como ves? **patymdn,** hola nena, creo que ellos también hubieran querido quedarse ahí, sin embargo al parecer no todo termino con esa cita, ya viste? **cavendano13,** hola nena muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras, los chicos cerraron bien su cita y parece que no terminaron las cosas ahí! **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola nena no te preocupes todos tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y realmente agradezco el tiempo que te tomas en pasarte por aquí, Bella esta siendo más allá de tolerante con Anthony, ya veremos que sucede, te mando saludos! **Daniela,** hola nena, lamento que tu semana estuviera arrancando mal y espero que haya mejorado ahora que ya estamos casi por terminarla, muchas gracias por comentar! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, deseo concedido! Ambos se han dado un par de besos y parece que van a seguir viéndose! **Vanina Iliana** hola nena, como siempre muchas gracias por comentar, y vamos por más en esa relación!

 **Espero que le haya gustado, me dicen?**


	27. Chapter 27

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Entonces, tú y Rosalie no son novios?

Emmett frunció el ceño, disparándole una mirada acusatoria.

—¡Por Dios, no! —Levantó una mano pasándola a través de su cabello—. Ya les dije que sólo fue… algo que pasó, algo de una noche y ya… Me refiero a que, no. ¿Ella y yo? Nunca.

—¿Algo de una noche?, ¿acaso ella no era…? —Emm rodó los ojos.

—No, no era virgen. Claro que no era virgen. Así que nada de noviazgos. En todo caso, ella nunca me aceptaría como su novio.

—Se supone que las mujeres son vírgenes antes de casarse —murmuró Anthony perplejo, haciendo reír a Emmett.

—La última vez que miré, no estábamos en 1950 —se burló antes de fruncir el ceño—, de hecho, como que no sé si quiero volver a verla, sigo pensando que no somos iguales, ella es tan… —Sacudió la cabeza, pero Anthony pudo ver un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos—. No sé si vuelva a verla, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿sí? —Abrió la regadera.

—Mis labios están sellados, y estoy seguro de que volverás a verla. —Emm se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea —dijo dándole la espalda y entrando al agua.

Habían terminado de entrenar y estaban en las duchas. El cuerpo de Emm era enorme: los músculos le brotaban de todos lados, ordenando en abanico su columna vertebral, llenando sus piernas y hombros, engrosando sus brazos. Y no importaba lo que dijera, no parecía tan indiferente a Rosalie. Se movía torpemente, todo el tiempo de cara a la pared mientras se duchaba y su mente estaba en otro lado. Anthony pensó en lo que su amigo había dicho, y por su lado, su mente voló a Bella, ¿ella sería virgen como él?, ¿y si no lo fuera? Se estremeció. No por el hecho de pensar que no fuera virgen, sino por él. ¿Qué si hacía el ridículo?, ¿qué si…? Sacudió la cabeza, por favor, estaba yéndose demasiado lejos.

—Tus puntadas son geniales, Anthony, ¿sabes? —comentó Emmett en cuanto salieron de las duchas y comenzaron a vestirse—. Te hacen lucir más… no sé, tal vez deberíamos darle un toque más rudo a tu aspecto. Comprar ropa nueva, colgarte algunas cadenas. Oye, ¿y si te perforas la ceja? Ya tienes abierto, y si te vistes más de negro…

—Yo diría que no le recomiendes nada que sea negro, Emmett, ¿qué tal que le gustan incluso los tipos y se nos vuelve más marica de lo que ya es?

Ambos jóvenes volvieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y miraron hacia las duchas. James estaba saliendo de ellas, con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y gotas de agua chorreando de sus inmensos hombros.

—¿Crees que no vi cómo contemplabas a Emmett en las duchas? —James se acercó a su casillero, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Es algo enfermizo.

Anthony se puso de pie, aunque considerando la forma en que Emmett observaba el trasero desnudo de James, no habría dado ni tres pasos cuando su amigo se habría ido encima de él.

—Anthony, eres especial, ¿no es cierto? —James se puso unos pantalones de cargo y una camiseta blanca sin mangas—. Golpeando a mis amigos, y sacando una bravuconería tan solo porque Emmett está a tu lado, cuando ambos sabemos que eres un puto perdedor —se rio—. Alguna gente simplemente no encaja y nunca lo hará. Es una pena que Emmett se haya equivocado de bando y siempre esté cubriéndote el culo… en la manera en que sea.

Emm estaba tenso, pero susurró:

—Vámonos, Anthony, no tiene caso. Es un imbécil.

Anthony apretó los dientes. Quería mandar al diablo a James, Dios sabía que se moría por levantarle aunque sea el dedo medio. Últimamente su temperamento estaba tomando lo peor de él, pero se detuvo, porque algo en la mirada azul de James estaba cargada con un brillo malicioso que podía sentirlo recorrer el ambiente, haciéndolo denso y difícil de respirar. James era un tipo demasiado grande, más que Tyler y por demás fuerte en comparación con él, tan solo armaría una pelea en vano donde le patearían el culo de nuevo y esa noche tenía una cita. Sonrió dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió mirando a su amigo, ambos se dieron la vuelta mientras escuchaba a James reírse.

—Par de maricas —canturreó cerrando su casillero.

 **…**

Bella se limpió el sudor de las palmas de las manos en el abrigo, mientras miraba la enorme casa de Anthony frente a ella. Estaba nerviosa y curiosamente emocionada por igual. Respirando profundo una última vez, llamó a la puerta y se quedó sin aliento cuando él respondió casi de inmediato. Anthony estaba increíble en una holgada camiseta oscura y vaqueros, el color lo hacía parecer más alto de lo que ya era, y la miró con sus grandes y adorables ojos verdes, sonriendo.

—Adelante, hace frío. —Le sujetó la mano y tiró de ella hacia adentro.

Su casa era imponente, enorme y lujosa. Sin duda, su familia estaba podrida en dinero. Mientras Renée trabajaba día y noche en un pequeño restaurante-bar para pagar las deudas y parte de la hipoteca, la mamá de Anthony ni siquiera se ensuciaba las manos, y mientras ella tenía un padrastro con empleo por temporadas, el del él era un reconocido ejecutivo en Seattle. Llevaban vidas distintas, con carencias de cosas diferentes, pero sospechaba que a pesar de sus diferencias, ella y Anthony eran muy iguales.

—¿Pensaste en nosotros? —Él la trajo de vuelta con un apretón a su mano, y la pregunta la dejó boquiabierta.

—No te andas con rodeos —susurró medio sonriendo.

—No. —Tiró de ella, atrayéndola para tomar su rostro entre las manos—. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ni un solo instante, si repruebo será tu culpa. —Bella suspiró, contemplando sus ojos, ¿cómo podía empezar a explicarse?

—Anthony, mira… lo que estamos haciendo está mal porque… —Él la calló con un suave beso que la dejó aturdida antes de que uniera su frente con la suya.

—No quiero escucharte decir que está mal. Lo único que veo mal, es que trates de convencerte de que no sientes lo mismo que yo cada vez que estamos juntos, me siento conectado a ti de una forma inexplicable —inhaló sobre su cabello, antes de separarse y mirarla—. A menos claro, que vengas a decirme que de verdad no sientes lo mismo...

Bella respiró profundo, sus ojos verdes lucían llenos de calor y añoranza, haciéndola suspirar.

—¿Cómo haces que me resulte tan difícil resistirme a ti? —Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Porque te sientes de la misma manera que yo.

Entonces la besó de nuevo, Bella se alegró de que esta vez él tomara la iniciativa, y se puso de puntitas persiguiendo su sabor. Sus labios eran dulces y delicados mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano, pero cuando un gemido involuntario abandonó la garganta de Bella, se ruborizó dándose cuenta de cómo su voluntad por decirle la verdad se desmoronaba, no quería dejarlo, ni perderlo de ninguna manera… ni que la juzgara. Porque tenía la certeza de que lo haría. Él no se tomaría para bien nada de lo que le confesara, y conociéndolo, estaba segura de que intentaría ayudarla de alguna manera, y eso no sería posible. Él no tenía la fuerza, ni las influencias necesarias para eso, no podría ayudarla, y Bella no soportaría meterlo en un problema que, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ella misma solucionaría. Y para eso faltaban cada vez menos semanas.

—Esto va a terminar mal. —Se inclinó hacia delante, posando la frente contra su pecho.

—Quizás. —Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó la frente—. Pero no le diremos a nadie algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos, ¿te parece?, no lo haremos hasta que estemos listos.

Bella lo miró fijamente, e intentó de alguna manera transmitirle todo el cariño y la fe que tenía en él. Porque confiaba en él como en nadie más.

—¿Me lo prometes?, ¿hasta que estemos listos?

—Te lo juro, hasta entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Ella suspiró, era una completa locura pero se encontró susurrando:

—Sí.

—Supongo que era esto de lo que querías hablar. —Bella asintió, un tanto nerviosa—. Bien, entonces tema cerrado —dijo haciéndola sonreír.

Y fue ella quien se lanzó esta vez a su boca con algo más que entusiasmo. Los labios de Anthony temblaron bajo los suyos, así que aflojó su ímpetu hasta que fue él quien se lanzó por más. Tomando el control como si tuviera toda la experiencia del mundo. Y mientras sus largos dedos se aferraban a su cabello, Bella se preguntó cuántas chicas habrían estado antes con él.

Anthony comenzó a retroceder, hasta que tropezaron con un sofá, pero las cosas no quedaron ahí cuando ella se recostó con suavidad. Por primera vez, no tenía miedo de estar con un chico, no tenía esas náuseas y ese asco que le daba cuando James la tocaba de esa manera. Ella siempre permanecía inerte al lado del rubio, su mente desconectada, y aunque físicamente estaba ahí, nunca se había atrevido a ver realmente lo que hacían… Anthony la miró y pareció dudar un segundo antes de que se sentara a su lado, en lugar de tumbarse sobre ella, y la sorprendió tirando de su mano con suavidad para que se acercara a él y entonces volvió a besarla, sus labios suaves se sentían increíble, pero algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —susurró separándose, buscando el problema en sus ojos.

—¿De qué? —Su tono ronco y su mirada, por poco la hacen olvidarse de sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué tú no…? —Se ruborizó antes de aclararse la garganta—. O-Olvídalo.

—Bella. —Anthony sujetó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Ella suspiró mirándolo, parecía que él la deseaba, Bella no tenía mucho punto de comparación más que con James, pero los ojos dilatados y su expresión, indicaban que estaba tan encendido como ella, ¿entonces por qué…? Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, se lanzó a sus labios en su lugar. Él pareció sorprendido, pero volvió a besarle de buena gana.

Bella nunca había sido tan consciente de su cuerpo como en estos momentos, estaba de hecho, bastante consciente de los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo, del deseo que navegaba por sus venas… pero no era precisamente que quisiera hacer todo tan rápido con Anthony, era simplemente que necesitaba que él confiara en ella, que se sintiera tan deseado y querido como ella se sentía gracias a él, además él era increíble justo así como era y no quería volver a ver ese brillo indeciso instalado en sus preciosos ojos. Así que dejó a sus dedos vagar por su cabello cobrizo. Quería tocarlo, recorrer su espalda, quería ver lo que le hacía, porque a pesar de que lo que había hecho con James era más que esto, en realidad era totalmente inexperta.

La respiración de ambos se disparó de forma considerable cuando ella deslizó la punta de la lengua para bailar con la suya, con dedos temblorosos, Bella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, cuando un timbre sonó en algún lugar de la cocina. Anthony respiró a través de los dientes apretados, separándose con una apenada sonrisa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y después se arregló las gafas por el puente de su nariz, luciendo un tanto ansioso.

—Es el horno —dijo con la voz rasposa—. Yo tan solo pensé que hablaríamos más… —se rio, el sonido ronco—… y preparé la cena para nosotros.

—¿De verdad?

Cuando él asintió, Bella se ruborizó al instante. Había sido tan inoportuna, precipitando las cosas entre ellos… pero es que nunca se había sentido de esta manera con James, ella nunca había intentado desnudarle, ¿cómo fue que se había dejado llevar?, ¿por qué había sido tan…? Lágrimas de vergüenza comenzaron a picar en sus ojos, desvió la mirada. Se sentía mortalmente culpable y quería desaparecer cuanto antes de ese lugar.

—Oye. —Él sujetó su barbilla, sus ojos quemando a través de ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lamento… hum… —Miró a su camisa con remordimiento, los tres primeros botones desabrochados la hicieron gemir de vergüenza, él siguió su mirada antes de comenzar a abrocharse con una sonrisa.

—¿Esto?—bufó mortificado—. ¿Crees que yo lamento que una chica hermosa como tú hiciera esto? Todavía creo que estoy en un sueño —estiró su brazo—, de hecho, pellízcame.

Ella sonrió sujetando su mano y jugueteando con sus dedos, y cuando su estomagó rugió alegremente, delatándola ante la idea de cenar, se ruborizó de nuevo.

—¿Comemos? —dijo él en voz baja, sonriéndole mientras tiraba de su mano para invitarla a ir a la cocina.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! esperando su fin de semana vaya muy bien, les cuento que los chicos se han establecido aunque a escondidas, ¿creen que Bella pueda confiar lo suficiente en Anthony para decirle sus problemas?**

 **Muchas gracias por pasarse a comentar:**

 **Edu,** como siempre eres un amor en tus comentarios!, te cuento que aunque parezca se tienen muchas diferencias entre ellos, en realidad son muy similares y están avanzando con su relación, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando Anthony, aunque el pobre tiene un montón de inseguridades, y bueno ya pronto les develaré lo de James, muchas gracias por comentar! **Noelia,** hola cariño, así es Bella le ha dado una oportunidad a Anthony y con eso a sí misma, ahora solo falta que confíen el uno en el otro, así no tendrán problemas, como ves? **Diannita Robles** **,** hola nena, no te preocupes nada de sufrimiento por lo pronto los chicos están conociéndose y confiando el uno en el otro, crees que Anthony deje de lado sus complejos?, **miop,** hola nena, como bien dices, Bella tiene que terminar a James o lo que sea que tienen, por lo pronto ella se esta dando una oportunidad con Anthony y eso quizás la ayude a dejarlo definitivamente tu como ves? **Gloria,** nena algo raro pasó porque yo también estoy segura de que lo contesté! Y sin embargo no lo veo ahiii que rayos pasó? Bueno al menos sé que me perdonas y así, jeje te cuento que Bella esta como tanteando las aguas con Anthony, quizás con esto se anime a dejar definitivamente a James, o tu que crees? **Leonciita16,** muchas gracias a ti siempre me haces muy feliz con tus comentarios y claro, me encanta que te vaya gustando pese a lo complicado de la trama y así, espero este cap también fuera de tu agrado! **Lidia,** hola nena, Bella se ha animado a darse una oportunidad con Anthony y parece ser que ella es quien siempre lo asalta jaja, espero te haya gustado el capi, **aea7,** mil gracias por leerme nena, y también que alegría que te vaya gustando, **saraipineda44,** hola nena, al menos de momento James no está apareciendo y está dejando que Bella se de una oportunidad con Anthony, espero te haya gustado! **Yoliki,** hola nena, no te preocupes por James de momento lo tengo de vacaciones, jeje, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, yo creo que Bella está dándose una oportunidad con Anthony, porque esta pensando seriamente en cortar con James, será? **terewee,** hola nena, Bella esta probándose con Anthony, dándole una oportunidad a lo que sienten mutuamente, crees que eso la impulse a dejar a James? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, esperemos como bien dices que Anthony no se vuelva loco si sabe lo de James y le de oportunidad a Bella de explicarse, por lo pronto ambos están disfrutando de lo que tienen, espero te haya gustado! **Karla,** gracias a ti por comentar cariño, te cuento que aunque la cita termino, no su relación la cual parece haberse fortalecido, espero te haya gustado este capi! **carolaap,** hola nena, entre ellos hay más besos y también más compañerismo y amistad, crees que su relación logre salir adelante? **Pili,** gracias como siempre por darte una vuelta por aquí y comentar nena, que alegría, **Florr,** y lo que se viene ;) jeje **Pera l.t,** hola nena, quizás Bella se anime a contarle a Anthony su relación o lo que sea que tiene con James antes de que sea demasiado tarde, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti cariño!, **Jupy,** hola nena, Bella esta dándole una oportunidad a nuestro chico y con eso quizás se anime a dejar a James y contarte a Anthony las cosas. **cary,** hola nena, Anthony ha cerrado las dudas que pudiera tener Bella, dejándola decidir y con eso avanzando en su relación, como ves? **Tecupi,** hola nena, como bien dices, por la edad no se alejan mucho y al menos para Anthony es su primera vez en todo, en novia, en besos y demás, y como bien dijiste a partir de aquí empieza un antes y un después de ellos, esperemos todo salga bien! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella esta tratando de manejar las cosas de alguna manera, esperemos que no le salga mal nada, **patymdn,** hola nena, nada se interpuso en su cita, quizás un poco los nervios de Anthony pero de ahí en más van avanzando en su relación, espero te hay gustado! **Cavendano13,** algo así con tus teorías nena, y Bella no sabe como manejarlo con Anthony ya que explotara lo presiente por la forma en la que lo vio estallando en una pelea en la fiesta pasada, te acuerdas? , por lo pronto se está dando una oportunidad de estar con él, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella lo que tiene es que está más experimentada para bien o para mal, entonces algunas reacciones físicas que tiene, es porque ya han dado paso a algo que ha hecho a lo largo de un tiempo con James, aunque el pobre de Anthony quizás no esta todavía listo para eso, como ves? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, yo también pienso que el mayor temor de Bella es Aro y por eso las cosas turbias en las que esta involucrada, por lo pronto esta dándose una oportunidad con Anthony y quizás con ello también pueda dejar todo lo demás atrás, esperemos!

 **Me dicen qué les pareció? Nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Chapter 28

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Preparaste pizza? —preguntó Bella detrás de él, se veía alegre y hermosa bajo la luz en la cocina. Anthony sonrió apagando el horno, para después tomar el par de manoplas.

—Claro, nada como hacer mi propia pizza casera, estoy seguro de que Domino's me contrataría como cocinero al menos —se rio. Bella revoloteó a su lado, olisqueando sutilmente.

—Estoy segura de que pondrás tu propio restaurante, incluso tengo el nombre perfecto. —Él elevó una ceja, haciéndola rodar los ojos—. _Tu apellido._ Es perfecto: Masen suena como italiano, casi puedo verlo —canturreó desplegando las manos simulando un letrero.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó curioso, colocando la pizza sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto, y oh, Dios, ¡es tan grande como para un ejército! —Él se echó a reír.

—Bueno —palmeó su barriga—, _yo soy_ el ejército completo, pero afortunadamente me enseñaron a compartir.

—Y yo creo que estás siendo muy crítico. —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en jarras—. No eres tan grande como te sientes, Anthony. Para mí, luces perfecto.

Él se ruborizó, e incapaz de enfrentarse con su mirada se dio la vuelta quitándose las manoplas. Estaba buscando los platos cuando de pronto, sintió los pequeños brazos de Bella rodearlo por la espalda, sus senos presionados contra su espalda lo hicieron temblar. Ella lo hacía sentirse increíblemente encendido, pero a la vez, nervioso hasta júpiter. Se sentía más gordo que nunca cada vez que lo tocaba o incómodo con ella haciendo eso…

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti —susurró, su voz amortiguada—, pero de algo estoy segura. Nunca me fijo en tu físico, estás bien para mí, eres el mejor. Lo prometo.

Su voz era suave y suplicante. Anthony tragó saliva audiblemente, su cuerpo se estremeció de forma involuntaria contra ella, él deseo de tirar de su camiseta fue enorme, pero por el contrario, suspiró sujetando sus manos y las besó antes de darse la vuelta.

—Entonces tú tampoco tengas miedo conmigo —dijo mirando su enorme abrigo.

Bella siguió su mirada, y lo soltó llevándose las manos a las solapas de su abrigo. Parecía casi horrorizada con la idea de quitárselo por la forma en la que sujetaba la tela. Anthony por un momento quiso retractarse, y decirle que no importaba pero estaría mintiendo. Él se sentía igual de inseguro cada vez que ella lo tocaba, y cuando pensó que Bella por fin se negaría y podrían sentarse a comer pizza, ella lo sorprendió asintiendo.

—Hecho.

Entonces comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo con dedos temblorosos, el joven se quedó boquiabierto cuando miró la blusa oscura ajustada a su delgado cuerpo, así como los vaqueros entallados. Estaba impresionante. Era más hermosa de lo que su mente recordaba, múltiples pulseras tejidas rodeaban su muñeca, subiendo por el antebrazo, y su piel destacaba aún más con el contraste de su vestimenta.

—Eres preciosa —dijo sin pensarlo. Bella levantó la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Lo mismo pienso de ti. —Esta vez Anthony se abstuvo de negarlo, pero no pudo evitar tirar de su camiseta. Él realmente era grande comparado con ella.

 **…**

—¿Por qué siempre llevas ese abrigo? —preguntó Anthony una vez que terminó su rebanada de pizza—. Tienes un cuerpo increíble.

Bella había estado a punto de dar otra mordida a esa deliciosa pizza casera, antes de que él preguntara eso, suspiró sintiéndose incómoda ante la sensación de estar tan expuesta, nunca lo hacía, ya ni siquiera en casa y en la seguridad de su alcoba. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, sin abrigo, con una de sus ajustadas blusas viejas, porque sabía con certeza, que Anthony también se avergonzaba de su cuerpo. Era demasiado extraño que compartieran el miedo a estar expuestos por tan diferentes razones.

—Hum, me siento a salvo con él. Me siento… protegida. —Anthony asintió.

—Te entiendo. —Bella dudaba mucho que lo entendiera, pero igual no agregó nada más, por el contrario, preguntó otra cosa para desviar el tema.

—¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

—Bien, excepto en biología, la detesto. Tengo mañana ese examen y la verdad no me veo aprobándolo. —La joven elevó la mirada, y lo encontró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De verdad?, yo amo biología. —Luego se rio cuando él la miró como si estuviera loca—. ¿Qué?, es la verdad. La llevé el año pasado con el doctor Gilbert.

—Yo la estoy llevando con ese hijo de… —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—, de verdad es un hombre amargado.

—Tengo mis notas —canturreó contenta—, podría traerlas y ayudarte a estudiar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sonaba esperanzado—. Te querría más si de verdad me ayudaras hoy mismo.

La piel de Bella se calentó mientras lo veía presionar sus labios en una fina línea un segundo después de que dijera eso. Anthony pareció haberse dado cuenta de la intimidad de sus palabras, pero al final, tan solo se encogió de hombros ruborizándose.

—Lo siento, eso fue muy pronto, ¿no?

En realidad, la hizo sentir mucho mejor por todas las cosas que también ella estaba sintiendo, sonrió mirando esos expresivos ojos.

—Está bien.

—Me alegra que estemos en eso de acuerdo. —Y cuando él se rio, de alguna manera sintió que estaba flotando fuera de la Tierra porque el sentimiento la tenía demasiado feliz—. ¿Quieres ir a mi alcoba? —Rodó los ojos, pareciendo mortificado cuando pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Eso también se escuchó raro, es decir, tan solo quería ver si podías ayudarme con el examen de biología de mañana, tengo un par de dudas… yo…

—Vamos entonces —interrumpió Bella sus balbuceos.

Anthony sonrió asintiendo y tomando su mano para guiarla a su alcoba. A diferencia de la otra noche cuando lo visitó por circunstancias muy distintas, esta vez su piel y su corazón latían con otro tipo de sensación.

—Entonces ¿mitosis? —inquirió él con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba sus apuntes.

—Sí, solo recuerda que puede ocurrir en las células de los individuos eucariontes, tanto haploides como diploides. —Él elevó ambas cejas.

—Sí, claro, lo haces sonar tan fácil. —Ella suspiró mordisqueándose el labio, se había dejado llevar con la explicación y temía que lo hubiera confundido más—. No es verdad, Bella. —De pronto, él estaba a su lado, sujetando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo—. Lo entendí mejor, la mitosis está compuesta por cuatro fases: Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase. ¿Lo ves? —Se inclinó contra sus labios—. ¿Ahora me dejarías darte las gracias?

—¿Hum?

La forma en la que Anthony cerró los ojos, y sus muy largas pestañas descansaron sobre sus mejillas era nada más que arte. Y su boca, era increíble, se volvía cada vez más conocedora. La piel de Bella zumbaba con conciencia mientras él se inclinaba cerrando la distancia. Comenzó a besarla suavemente, como si ella fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse, pero cuando él deslizó tímidamente la lengua con la suya, su temperatura aumentó al instante. Era increíble cómo era justamente ella la que siempre perdía el control con él. Nuevamente tropezaron, esta vez con la cama, donde él jadeó al caer sentado, haciendo sonreír a Bella mientras se arrastraba a su regazo.

 **…**

La cara de Anthony ardió de vergüenza ante el audaz movimiento de Bella al arrastrarse a su regazo. Se debatía ahora entre pedirle que se bajara o se ondulara contra su erección. Sería sumamente vergonzoso que notara cuán excitado estaba. Pero Bella lograba muchísimo más que solo excitarlo, lo hacía sentir en confianza, querido. De pronto ella sujetó el respaldo de la cama a cada lado de él, enjaulándolo y provocando que un siseo escapara de sus labios. Bella sonrió ladeando la cabeza al mirarlo.

—Espero que mañana apruebes biología, o de verdad estaré molesta a pesar de esta convincente forma de agradecérmelo. —Eso lo hizo reírse mientras ponías las manos en sus caderas.

—Y lo hago, de verdad memoricé casi todo, pero sigo detestando biología —murmuró Anthony con una sonrisa.

—Dios, si no fueras tan lindo tendría que ponerme a reevaluar esto que tenemos, porque estar con alguien que tenga menor coeficiente intelectual que yo… —suspiró mirándolo como si fuera un caso perdido, aún sonriendo, Anthony enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

—Luces tan bonita hoy. —Ella se echó a reír, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, y el increíble sonido de su risa lo hizo estremecerse.

—Aunque, con toda esa dulzura corriendo por tus venas y esos increíbles ojos, existe una alta probabilidad de que me quede a tu lado, incluso si repruebas. —Se inclinó depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Gracias, porque quizás repruebe, es como muy probable.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos arrugados con diversión mientras compartían esa broma. Todo el interior de Anthony se calentó al notar su alegría, y suspiró devolviéndole la mirada con todo ese amor que sentía por ella, no había mentido hacía unos momentos cuando le dijo que la quería, tampoco quería presionarla a que se sintiera de la misma manera tan pronto, pero igual no necesitaba escucharla decir que lo quería en voz alta. Porque la adoración en sus ojos brillaba justo ahora, y el momento se sentía más íntimo que incluso todos los besos que habían compartido. Posó la mano en su mejilla, y suspiró cuando ella se reclinó contra su toque cerrando los ojos.

Diablos, Bella en serio le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo y saberlo le provocaba una fuerte conmoción, lo hacía sentirse halagado de haber recibido semejante regalo al tenerla en su vida, y a la vez aterrorizado de no poder manejar la fragilidad detrás de todo lo que estaban compartiendo. Por eso, cuando los dedos de Bella llegaron a su pecho, se estremeció. Su cuerpo reaccionando ante sus caricias y su delicado peso, pero Anthony todavía se encontraba demasiado preocupado con su físico. Así que tomó su muñeca y se llevó su mano a los labios, donde le besó los nudillos antes de sonreírle suavemente.

—¿Quieres que repasemos otra vez el temario? —dijo en un susurro ronco. Ella parpadeó pareciendo un tanto desconcertada, antes de suspirar y regalarle una sonrisa, asintiendo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, una disculpa por la tardanza! les cuento que Bella parece querer saltarle encima a nuestro chico en cuanto se descuide jejeje, ¿les va gustando?**

 **Noelia,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella se le va encima a nuestro pobre chico jajaja y él no sabe como manejar todavía eso, esperemos no lo viole jaja saludos! **miop,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella se va rápido con Anthony porque creo que de mala manera lo aprendió de James, tu que dices? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, nada de aro ni de james por el momento, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, los dos siguen avanzando y conociéndose quizás Bella va más rápido de lo que Anthony puede manejar pero está haciendo lo posible por no estropearlo, como ves? **Gloria,** hola nena como bien dices, la experiencia de ella la empuja a llevar las cosas más allá, solo que quizás Anthony no está listo del todo, como ves? **Tecupi,** así es nena, Anthony piensa que Bella más que nada teme a que los insulten si son novios, anda muy lejos de la realidad, como ves? **LuAnKa,** hola nena, nuestros chicos van conociéndose más a fondo por asi decirlo, espero te vaya gustando! **Yoliki,** ajajajaja abusado por alguien de su familia, no lo dudaría por eso es tan resentido ese James, ojala que ya los dejara en paz, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Anthony por lo pronto se esta dejando llevar con Bella y esta aprendiendo también de ella, como ves?, **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola nena, creo que Bella no lleva las cosas poco a poco, es más bien Anthony, crees que sea por miedo a que haga el rídiculo con ella, o a su físico?, **Cary,** hola nena, ambos están permitiéndose conocerse y aprender el uno del otro, espero que te vaya gustando! **Let Cull** **,** muchas gracias nena, espero que ya nos hayas alcanzado! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, como bien dices Bella piensa que esta es solo su batalla y quizás la gane sola, y luego me agradecer por actualizar rápido y zaz que me atraso! Pero aquí andamos de vuelta, gracias! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Bella va apresurando las cosas con Anthony o quizás lo vea de forma natural, de igual manera lo ha sorprendido! **lizdayanna,** las cosas van avanzando bien para los chicos, solo falta que nadie los interrumpa en su relación, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Bella se suelta más con Anthony porque lo quiere a su manera, ya viste? **patymdn,** hola nena, Anthony por lo pronto puede cambiar la forma de pensar de Bella y quizás con suerte le expliquen lo que sucede, tu crees? **Lidia,** hola nena, Anthony esta haciendo lo posible por seguirle **a** Bella el ritmo no solo con la relación que a penas empiezan sino físicamente, ya viste? **Cavendan13,** me reí mucho con eso de me huele a podrido jajaja por lo pronto Anthony esta intentando conquistar a Bella, pero quizás ella va muy rápido para él, como ves? **Pili** **,** muchas gracias con eso que me comentas es suficiente para darme por bien recibida nena! **Jupy,** hola cariño, así es, se están dando una oportunidad de conocerse, esperemos que todo salga bien! **Karla,** hola hola nena, los chicos van construyendo una relación donde a la ves van a poder conocerse en otra faceta, te va gustando? **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto!**


	29. Chapter 29

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, como siempre gracias mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Crees que podamos vernos mañana en la cabaña? —preguntó Anthony lentamente.

Siempre tenía ese temor de que Bella fuera a decirle que no. Que por fin dijera que ya lo había pensado mejor y dejara que sus miedos estropearan sus avances. Cuando las cejas de Bella se fruncieron, su corazón dio un par de latidos acelerados contra sus costillas, hasta que ella miró a los lados antes de tomar una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Sí, creo… creo que puedo conseguir ir.

—Bien, te espero entonces a las cuatro.

Y eso fue todo.

Al día siguiente, ella llegó a la cabaña y compartieron bocadillos… y un par de besos. El día después de ese, pasó y siguió buscándola entre clases, mandándole mensajes secretos sin que Emmett o Jasper se enteraran. Y siguió descubriendo cosas increíbles con ella, desde su boca hasta incluso atreverse a deslizar los labios por su cuello. Y sí, Anthony amaba cada segundo de ello, lo disfrutaba siempre como si fuera el último, y estaba seguro de que a ella también le gustaba. Por lo que, no en el séptimo día, infiernos, ni siquiera en el decimoquinto día, alguno de ellos mencionó que seguían viéndose a escondidas, pero se encontraba bastante seguro de que a ninguno de los dos les importaba etiquetar lo que tenían. En esas pocas semanas, nada importaba más que la próxima vez que podría verla.

—Deja de masturbarte con la imagen de Bella.

Anthony perdió el paso, y después disparó una mirada envenenada en dirección a Emmett, sin embargo él siguió mirándolo con una ridícula sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Luces… escandalizado, Anthony. —El cobrizo rodó los ojos mientras caminaban fuera de las duchas del equipo, rumbo a la biblioteca, donde se reunirían con el resto de los rezagados.

—Eres tan pervertido, no me estaba masturbando con el recuerdo de Bella, sino con…

—Si vuelves a mencionar a mi madre… —amenazó Emmett levantando su puño, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—Estaba pensando en mencionar a _Rosalie_ , ¿qué te parece? —El rostro de Emmett pasó por diferentes tonos, indicando así lo que le parecía—. ¿La has vuelto a ver?

Emmett gruñó haciéndolo reír cuando comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas dejándolo atrás. Su amigo estaba refunfuñando mientras hacía crujir los nudillos de sus dedos, y francamente sería aterrador si no supiera que tan solo estaba nervioso.

—La vi anoche.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo su cita?

—Se podría decir que bien, aunque no fue precisamente _una cita,_ de todos modos. —Rodó los ojos—. Todo contigo siempre tiene que ser tan correcto… —bufó—, o sea, sí la invité a cenar porque fue al club Eclipse, y me esperó hasta que salí, entonces como que se me hizo… mal no pagarle al menos algo de comer…

—¿Y después quemaron calorías? —murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¿Empañaron las ventanas del auto de tu mamá? —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—No, maldito pervertido, te juro que entre tú y Jasper… —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—, nos besamos como… mucho. Y sí, estuvo genial. Ella siempre es genial, pero no dejé que pasara a más… yo, como que quiero empezar las cosas bien con ella, no es tan perra como creía. —Anthony se echó a reír.

—¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso?, creí que fue la primera en saltarte encima aquella vez, ya sabes… cuando te robó tu virtud —canturreó burlándose de su amigo, él bufó pegándole con fuerza en el hombro—. Ouch, mierda, hombre, sabemos que así pasó, ella es más osada que tú, no puedes negarlo.

—Sí, lo saben porque soy un imbécil que no debió contarles nada, pero bien —resopló—, ella está de acuerdo en que le dé romance y eso, creo que secretamente le encanta ser mimada, no la vi poniendo quejas mientras la invitaba a cenar y pagaba la cuenta. —De pronto una sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Además, cuando quiera descargarme siempre puedo pensar en Bella y cómo se veía aquél día en el lago…—Fue el turno de Anthony para darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo—. ¿Qué mierda, Anthony?

—No hables así de ella.

—¿Ah? —Lo miró confuso—. ¿Tú sí puedes hablar de mi madre o mi chica pero yo no puedo hablar de…? —Abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿De verdad estás saliendo con ella? —Anthony dio un paso atrás ante su estupidez. Rayos, el rubor corrió a sus mejillas—. ¡Estás saliendo con ella! —Lo apuntó.

—No, _diablos_ , ¿quieres bajar la maldita voz? —gruñó empujándolo, mirando hacia todos lados esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros de americano hubiera escuchado.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Anthony comenzó a sudar, no era bueno mintiendo y menos a uno de sus mejores amigos, sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo mientras caminaban por el pasillo aunque parecía más bien que caminaba dentro de un baño sauna.

—Por favor, Emm…

—Desde-cuándo.

—Tan s-solo hemos salido un par de veces… en realidad no somos nada. —Sacudió la cabeza pero el brillo de incredulidad en los ojos de Emmett no se fue. Los hombros del cobrizo se desplomaron mientras suspiraba derrotado—. No estoy seguro de lo que tenemos, no quiero etiquetarlo, ni que nadie lo sepa. Es un poco como lo tuyo —lo acusó recordando cómo lo de Rosalie y él era también una especie de secreto—. Así que si vas y lo gritas por ahí o Jasper también se entera, estoy seguro de que Bella lo terminará antes de siquiera haber comenzado realmente algo.

—¿Ya se manosearon? —Anthony boqueó ruborizándose de nuevo, sintió incluso que la cabeza le iba a estallar mientras recordaba cómo Bella se subía a su regazo, y su respiración era pesada y sus ojos…—. _Mierda_ , no solo se besaron, ¿te acostaste con ella?

—¿Quieres por favor callarte? —suplicó mirando hacia todos lados, su rostro ardiendo—. No me he acostado con ella, no… yo… —tragó audiblemente—, ni siquiera he sido capaz de tocarla… en otro lado que no sea el rostro —murmuró sintiendo oprimida la garganta.

—¿No te gusta o qué?

—¡Claro que me gusta, idiota! —Emmett elevó una ceja sin entender, haciéndolo suspirar—. Me gusta tanto que siento que… que voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea o algo cada vez que nos besamos.

—Eyaculación precoz es el nombre que buscas —dijo sonriendo.

—No —gimió mortificado, pero cuando desvió la mirada a una de las ventanas que daba hacia el campo de práctica, logró ver que varios de sus compañeros estaban aún entrenando pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. No.

Anthony se quedó mirando su reflejo en el cristal, a pesar de las columnas de suciedad pegada, y las manchas oscuras, su imagen se reflejaba a la perfección evidenciando su problema que no era la eyaculación precoz, ni tampoco la combustión espontánea.

Su madre era esbelta, su padre era esbelto, Bella era esbelta, pero Anthony estaba gordo y cualquier camiseta se ajustaba a su barriga remarcando sus pechos.

—¿Es por el físico? —inquirió su amigo, sus miradas encontrándose a través del cristal—. No creo que a Bella le importe eso, hermano —murmuró empujándolo con un puño—. No es esa clase de chica, te aseguro que a ella le gustaría estar debajo de ti.

Anthony retrocedió un paso, odiando ser tan obvio alrededor de todos, se aseguraría de mejorar en eso porque francamente apestaba. Y aunque Emmett dijera eso, no se engañaba, estaba tan gordo que probablemente la aplastaría si intentaba cualquier cosa que implicara tenerla debajo de él.

Emmett sonrió a su reflejo.

—Me gustaría recibir esa clase de consejos sin que estuvieras mirándome para ver cómo me los tomo, Emm. —Él se echó a reír mientras negaba, Anthony por su lado se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No sé cómo diablos la gente puede… tan solo… desnudarse sin pudor frente a otros, me resulta inconcebible. Ni siquiera soporto mucho que me abrace.

Sería horrible que estando sobre ella, le pidiera que se apartara para dejarla respirar, y tan solo imaginarse como de desagradable debía verse desnudo sobre ella… así que… nop, no iba a someterla nunca a esa tortura.

—Créeme —Emmett se rio desde el fondo de su garganta—, cuando estás en eso la ropa te estorba, es así de simple. Solo… quizás convenga que te masturbes antes de estar con Bella, no quieres venirte al instante. Aunque Bells no se ve del tipo que quiera andarse desnudando tampoco, quizás ustedes dos sean la única relación célibe de la existencia.

Anthony frunció el ceño ante eso.

—De hecho, Bella es… —resopló recordando todas las veces que ella parecía tener más experiencia que él—. Tan solo voy a dejarlo en que si por ella fuera, hace mucho me habría quitado el celibato. ¿Será solo casualidad o…?

—¡Vaya! —lo interrumpió su amigo entre risas—. Es una sorpresa, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás las mujeres han cambiado los papeles con nosotros y ahora tienen huevos y nosotros ovarios, yo estoy intentando cortejar a Rosalie, que fue lo que debimos haber hecho antes de acostarnos, y tú estás tratando de mantenerte célibe hasta el puto matrimonio o algo.

Ambos se rieron al detenerse fuera de la biblioteca donde Jasper los estaba esperando. El rubio tenía el pómulo bastante rojo, parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado hacía apenas un par de horas.

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —preguntó Jasper mirando de uno a otro.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —curioseó Anthony mirándolo.

Jasper mantuvo la mirada firme y la sonrisa tan amplia como siempre.

—Ah, ¿esto? —apuntó a su mejilla—, no es nada. Sólo se me regresó la puerta del coche de papá cuando me trajo esta mañana. Qué jodida estupidez, ¿no?

Anthony frunció el ceño y miró a Emmett, que clavó los ojos en el suelo y se quedó quieto. Muy bien, aquí había algo…

—Anthony —dijo Jasper llamando su atención con su tono imperativo—, los accidentes ocurren.

El cobrizo no creyó a su amigo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Emmett seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, y que sabían que la familia Whitlock no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser todo risas y abrazos, pero siendo alguien que tenía sus propios secretos, no iba a inmiscuirse en los de él.

—Sí, claro —asintió—. ¿Entramos entonces?

Jasper pareció aliviado cuando sonrió, y los tres entraron a la biblioteca donde pensaban avanzar con su proyecto de ciencias. Anthony estaba distraído pensando en su amigo… hasta que la vio sentada en una mesa, con un libro de texto abierto delante de ella. Una pared llena de ventanas dejaba que entrara el casi anormal sol de Forks, y la forma en que la luz la iluminaba, casi la hacía resplandecer dejando ver esos extraños destellos rojos en su cabello, y como si sintiera su presencia, alzó la mirada, y sí, sabía exactamente por qué Bella había dicho que no iba a poder ser solo su amigo en la escuela.

Anthony supo en ese momento que lo que sentía por ella no era una simple atracción. Lo que sufría al verla era una enfermedad, una conciencia total y pesada. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se hallaba en sintonía con ella, calentándose y volviendo a la vida. Sus ojos cafés provocaban que se le revolviera el estómago. Su sonrisa hacía que se le secara la boca. Y la forma en que sus dedos perfectos se levantaron para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro causó que, repentinamente, sus pantalones vaqueros se sintieran más apretados.

—Bueno… —Jasper se rio entre dientes—, me alegra que seamos de esos amigos que no se inmiscuyen en los asuntos del otro.

Anthony miró a Jasper y se sonrojó.

 _Diablos._

Sonrojarse tenía que ser la pesadilla de su existencia.

* * *

 **Hola chicas ya fin de semana, y por acá les dejo capi, Anthony dificilmente puede ocultar lo que siente por Bella, creen que los chicos sepan quedarse callados?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, te cuento que en este capi para desgracia de Anthony sus amigos ya se enteraron de que sale con Bella, crees que esto le traiga problemas? **Tecupi,** hola nena, jajaja Anthony le echa freno de mano porque no se siente muy a gusto con otras manos revoloteando sobre él, pero esperemos que eso cambie pronto ;) **Gloria,** hello nena, al parecer las chicas de esta historia son las que llevan la batuta en las relaciones, ya viste? **Miop,** hola nena, me alegra que al final si te encontraras en los comentarios y bueno te cuento que Bella lleva un poco las cosas más rápido por su experiencia, ni hablar! **Noelia,** hola cariño te cuento que Anthony le pone un poco el freno a Bella porque la respeta, pero también porque no esta del todo contento consigo mismo, esperemos que eso se le pase pronto, como ves? **Lidia,** hola cariño como bien dices, por Bella ya hubieran estado de lleno en la segunda base, pero las inseguridades de Anthony se interponen, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, los chicos se tienen más confianza, pero ahora que se han enterado el resto de lo rezagados, crees que haya problema? **cary,** hola nena, poco a poco pero su amistad y relación va creciendo, que bueno que te guste, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, pues sí, el físico de Anthony es el que se interpone entre los dos, esperemos que sepa manejarlo adecuadamente, saludos!, **Adriana Molina,** me alegra mucho que te gustara este capitulo, te cuento que ahora la relación ya no es tan secreta, ya viste? **Edu,** jajajajaja me he muerto de risa con lo de tu hija estudiando, no tengo el placer de ser mamá pero me lo puedo imaginar y creo que sería exactamente igual, nimodo por nuestros hijos que se aguanten, te mando un abrazo! **NANAko** **,** muchas gracias por comentar! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, te cuento que en esta ocasión, los chicos se han enterado por los desliz de Anthony de que está saliendo con Bella, esperemos que eso no les traiga problemas, saludos! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, siempre me encanta que me digas que amas a Anthony, me gusta mucho saber que la historia es de tu agrado y espero que este capi no sea la excepción, saludos! **Daniela,** hola nena, Anthony es muy dulce con sus reacciones y quizás por eso el resto de los rezagados se ha enterado que están saliendo, esperemos que los apoyen! **Vanina Iliana,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, te cuento que los chicos van avanzando con su relación y con ello sus reacciones al grado tal que el resto de los chicos se ha enterado, esperemos que no lo arruinen, como ves?, **patymdn,** hola nena, Bella en parte presiona a Anthony en parte solo es una adolescente y se deja llevar, esperemos que Anthony no se sienta menos con su físico y pronto comprenda que solo quieren lo mejor para él, saludos! **lizdayanna,** jajajaja ya sabes que siempre tiendo a darle duro a los protagonistas lo de esta historia es realmente complicado, solo deséame suerte! **Karla,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, te cuento que efectivamente a Anthony lo frenan la inexpericiencia y su timidez, pero creo que Bella puede ayudarlo con eso, como ves? **rjnavajas** **,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero que te siga gustando! **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti nena! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, yo creo que Anthony también se muere por saltarle encima a Bella, el problema es que le da vergüenza como ves? **cavendano13,** hola hola nena muchas gracias por tus palabras, te cuento que entre ellos no se necesita muchas cosas más que confianza todo sale natural el problema es que al menos para Anthony es difícil oculta lo que siente y ahora los chicos lo han descubierto, crees que sean los únicos? **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Yoliki** muchas gracias nena, esperamos que te siga gustando ;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me dicen?


	30. Chapter 30

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Cómo que tu mamá discutió con el entrenador? —preguntó Bella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Anthony por el contrario, bufó llevándose un pastelillo a la boca.

—Estuvimos entrenando y puede que Tyler me haya tacleado… —Hizo una mueca.

—… con mucha fuerza —terminó Bella por él.

—Sí, entonces llegué dolorido a casa y tenía este moretón gigante en el hombro, mi mamá lo vio y se volvió loca… —rodó los ojos—, ella puede ser muy sobreprotectora.

—Me gustaría que mi mamá fuera así —susurró mordisqueándose el labio, no había nada más que quisiera, que Renée prestara más atención a lo que pasaba en casa. Por su lado, Anthony resopló con una sonrisa incrédula.

—No sabes lo que dices, mi mamá es demasiado… feroz, es tan leal a lo que piensa en cuanto a formas de comportarse, que cuando no coincides con ella le encanta asustar a los demás para que lo entiendan… —Por alguna razón, él se ruborizó suspirando—. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo al entrenador? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Que yo era solo un principiante y que si alguien iba a patear culos, entonces sería ella pateando el suyo.

La joven lo miró con incredulidad, antes de lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y estallar en una genuina carcajada, no podía imaginar a Elizabeth Masen, con su cuerpo menudo y su baja estatura, su voz dulce y su sonrisa, pateando el culo de alguien como el profesor de educación física que le doblaba en tamaño y fuerza. Anthony sonrió negando.

—La amo, te lo juro, pero me asusta como el infierno. De hecho… —Se inclinó hacia ella, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja—. Te diré un secreto, no hay nada que me asuste más que amenaces con delatarme con mi mamá.

—Es bueno saberlo —susurró acercándose a él en esa manera cómplice, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Bella había descubierto que cuando se trataba de Anthony, no podía tener sus manos quietas de todas maneras—. ¿Crees que ella me abofetee por no decirle que tenemos algo? —Él sonrió, inclinando la nariz contra su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

—Probablemente, pero no dejaré que eso pase —susurró contra su piel—, porque ahora eres muy importante para mí.

—También tú para mí.

Bella se apartó para mirarlo, midiendo su reacción ante sus palabras, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros. Era casi como una de esas extrañas conversaciones silenciosas que mantenía con Jasper cada vez que él la veía regresar abrumada de ver a James, sabía que algo importante había pasado pero estaba tratando de restarle importancia. Los expresivos ojos de Anthony clavados en los suyos y la forma en la que la estaba mirando y sonriendo, le decía que estaba muy contento de haberle escuchado decir que era importante para ella, aunque no se lo creyera del todo.

Y ese precisamente era el verdadero problema en todo esto que estaban compartiendo, porque Bella estaba perdida en qué hacer con su situación en casa y su trato con James, y realmente necesitaba que él lo entendiera y la esperara. Deslizó la mano por su mejilla acariciándolo con el pulgar, tratando de decirle con los ojos lo mucho que lo quería, y lo perdida que se encontraba con todo esto. Bella odiaba no poder ser alguien mejor para él, cerró los ojos sin dejar de acariciar ahora su cabello, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que la señora Masen descargara también su furia con ella. La merecía.

—Está bien, Bella —susurró él frotando su mejilla contra su mano como si leyera sus pensamientos. Ella suspiró, de verdad lo deseaba, por el bien de los dos.

Queriendo darle las gracias por todo, Bella se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a besarlo. Cuando Anthony respondió a su beso, la castaña deslizó la lengua tímidamente entre sus labios, acariciándole el paladar. Él era todo. Todo lo que necesitaba y más, y la forma en la que él la atrajo y la acunó entre sus brazos, la hizo sentir querida y necesitada. Y cuando suspiró su nombre, Bella lo supo. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que todo saliera bien entre ellos.

 **…**

Siempre que sus bocas entraban en contacto, era como si un volcán hiciera erupción en el cuerpo de Anthony. Calentándolo y descontrolándolo como siempre que ella lo besaba. Después de que los chicos se fueran de la cabaña dejándolos solos, Anthony y Bella se habían quedado platicando mientras se terminaban los pastelillos que Elizabeth hizo para el grupo, pero de pronto, algo tan inocente como haber estado comiendo en la cama no parecía la mejor de las ideas ahora, mientras Bella se lanzaba con más ímpetu a su boca.

Anthony sintió estremecerse partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían, si bien estaba sumamente nervioso de que ella se sintiera asqueada por su físico, quería que Bella sintiera lo mismo que él, aunque fuese por un momento. Así que rompió esa regla autoimpuesta de no tocarla, pensando en lo que Emmett le había dicho sobre dejarse llevar, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y pudo sentirlo, la excitación y el nuevo punto de lujuria en sus besos. El cobrizo deslizó con cuidado una de sus manos por el abrigo de Bella, y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabotonarlo. Ella se separó y cuando lo miró, Anthony no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Estoy yendo muy rápido? —susurró, pero Bella lo sorprendió al ayudarlo a que la prenda saliera fuera de su cuerpo y luego regresó enredando los dedos en su cabello.

Encendido por su pasión, Anthony la sujetó por las caderas, atrayéndola contra sí y la besó lentamente, en agradecimiento silencioso, cuando de la nada lo escuchó, un suave gemido que abandonó los labios de su chica y que haría eco sin duda en su cerebro por siempre.

Así que impulsado por el sonido, esta vez no vaciló como la última vez que le pidió que estudiaran en lugar de seguir, y lanzó su lengua reuniéndola con la suya, haciéndola gemir otra vez con suavidad. Bella se apretó más en su contra, empujando la lengua en su boca, logrando que su temperatura corporal subiera varios grados y aunque estaba nervioso, esta vez no la apartó. Se dijo que podía con esto…

Bella hizo un puño en su cabello, e inclinó la cabeza para poder profundizar en su boca. Volvió a gemir y se apretó nuevamente contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo sisear porque justo así, pudo sentir por primera vez cada centímetro de su cuerpo al estar aprisionado contra el suyo, pero cuando ella deslizó la mano pasando a través de uno de sus pechos, se estremeció perdiendo la concentración y enfriándose varios grados, no estaba seguro de cuánto más iba a poder seguir sin morir de vergüenza.

 **…**

Bella comenzó a tirar del cabello de Anthony, con la intención de cambiar de postura. Ella quería estar debajo de él, lo necesitaba.

—Bella, no… yo… —jadeó él entre besos—, peso demasiado…

Anthony se apartó de sus labios y comenzó a besar desde la mandíbula hasta su garganta. Los dos estaban jadeando, pero Bella sentía que si lo dejaba pasar, él de nuevo se cerraría pensando únicamente en su físico, y no en lo que la hacía sentir.

—Por favor, Anthony, no pienses en eso… —Levantó un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, gimiendo al sentir su lengua en su cuello—. Por favor… —suplicó de nuevo. Él la miró unos instantes sus ojos oscurecidos pero a la vez, llenos de recelo.

—¿Bella? —Anthony sujetó su mentón, pero Bella no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Soy… soy… yo, es que me siento tan enorme sobre ti… —suspiró—. No es tu culpa, en realidad me gustas demasiado…

A Bella le llevó unos instantes comprender por qué había vuelto a agachar la mirada, por qué se estaba ruborizando, o por qué se le revolvió el estómago, o lo peor, por qué tenía los ojos húmedos, de pronto quería salir corriendo de la habitación. Sus propias inseguridades levantándose, haciéndola sentir como una especie de chica sucia… sin valor. Todas esas cosas que James la hacía sentir. Anthony acarició su mejilla, al parecer pudo ver leerla de todas maneras.

—Siento... empujarte hacer algo que no quieres, me siento tan… —sacudió la cabeza.

Él suspiró y Bella se tragó su vergüenza, iba a levantarse cuando inesperadamente, Anthony la empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara de espaldas y luego, se puso encima de ella besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sujetándose con una mano en el colchón mientras la otra estrechaba su cabello con fuerza. Bella sonrió triunfante entre sus labios, subiendo las manos para enredarlas en ese cabello caótico suyo y jadeó, él respondió moviendo bruscamente sus caderas contra las suyas dejándola sentir por primera vez toda su excitación.

En otras circunstancias, Bella se habría paralizado de miedo, pero en cambio ahora estaba demasiado ida para preocuparse por ello, gimiendo y ondulándose suavemente, pidiéndole en silencio que lo hiciera de nuevo. Anthony soltó un gruñido gutural contra su piel y se removió entre sus caderas, ganándose otro gemido mientras estiraba su cabello. Bella comenzó a quedarse sin aire, por lo que se apartó pero no dejó que él se fuera, lo guio hacia su cuello donde continuó besándola. Nunca habían hecho algo como esto, y la castaña notó como cada célula de su cuerpo literalmente ardía, nunca lo había sentido tampoco y no esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara así para nada. Él arrastró los labios de su cuello hacia su oreja, donde pudo escuchar su respiración agitada.

—Tenemos que parar —susurró contra su oído con la voz ronca. Pero Bella negó con la cabeza, jadeando, y apretando más sus caderas contra él, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, pegándose más a su pecho—. Mierda —gimió en su oído, dejando caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando jadeante y negando con la cabeza, provocando que su nariz le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello.

Una urgencia se elevó dentro de Bella. No entendía por qué era de repente tan importante, pero no podía dejar de necesitar estar con él... de cualquier manera posible. Necesitaba... Ni siquiera lo sabía. Necesitaba saber que alguien la entendía, que realmente la quería. ¿Cómo iba a querer parar?, ahora estaba segura de que Anthony podía borrar horribles recuerdos. No iba a parar.

Tenía que sentirse de alguna manera atada al planeta y no como un ser extraño al que todo mundo miraba con lástima o curiosidad. Pero aunque intentó sostenerlo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, no fue rival para él cuando se apartó. Se dio la vuelta a su lado, sobre su espalda, con el pecho agitado moviéndose de arriba abajo, y los ojos cerrados. Bella se lamió los labios hinchados, intentando recuperar el aliento, y deseando tocarlo todavía de forma muy inapropiada. Se quedaros acostados durante unos minutos antes que sus respiraciones se calmaran un poco. Con nerviosismo, echó un vistazo a Anthony quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Siento eso, ¿fue ir más allá? —balbuceó, ganándose un resoplido.

Realmente ahora que los extraños pensamientos de soledad estaban dejándola, esperaba no haberlo estropeado todo. Anthony abrió los ojos y poco a poco giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. No parecía enfadado o molesto. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y tenía una mirada que ella quería suponer y esperar, fuera lujuria en sus ojos. Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

 **...**

Bella sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de Anthony, con las manos entrelazadas rumbo a su camioneta estacionada al borde de la carretera una vez que salieron de la cabaña. No importaba que él se hubiera apartado antes que pudiera hacerle sentir más. La forma en la que habían estado, la tenía llena de esperanza. Esperanza de que quizás, algún día, Anthony podría soltarse más con ella y dejar de tener vergüenza de su físico.

En cuanto él le abrió la puerta para que subiera a la camioneta, Bella le regaló la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo, pero ni siquiera trató de ocultársela. Porque no podía, había amado esa conexión con él. Cuando Anthony rodó los ojos, Bella pudo ver que toda esa lujuria había desaparecido, y cuando le sonrió, comprobó que no estaba enojado con ella, y nuevamente la esperanza de que podían funcionar bien juntos la hizo sonreír.

—¿Ya no estás enojado? —le preguntó cuando salieron a la carretera, él suspiró, antes de sujetar su mano pero sin mirarla.

—No estaba enojado, nunca contigo. —Besó sus nudillos—. Es conmigo mismo, por suerte ahora sé que si tengo cuidado no voy a aplastarte.

—Anthony… —lo regañó, mirándolo con advertencia en sus ojos y un apretón a su mano.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros—, pero es la verdad.

—No estás gordo. —Anthony rodó los ojos.

—Tampoco delgado. —Ella bufó pero él tan solo comenzó a reírse—. Bien, como sea, aunque al menos también comprobé hoy que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba, puedo parar si me lo propongo. —Bella sonrió mirando hacia la carretera.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. —Él resopló de nuevo.

—Creo que te gusta mucho tentar a la suerte.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Pero ambos sabían que no lo sentía mientras entrelazaban los dedos y continuaban con una sonrisa cómplice de camino a casa.

* * *

 **Hola hola, esperando que tengan un buen inicio de semana, les cuento que Bella y Anthony van conociéndose y profundizando más en sus sentimientos, creen que eso los anime a dar otro paso?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me regalaron su comentario:**

 **mony17,** hola nena, me alegra que estés un poco desocupada y así puedas darte una vuelta, el avance entre nuestros chicos es grande y con ello también su relación, espero te siga gustando, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, hasta ahora nadie ha interrumpido su relación, esperemos que así siga como ves? **Gloria,** hola hola nena, de momento todos haciendo su parte, unos guardado silencio, otros disfrutando el momento jeje, espero te haya gustado! **Noelia,** hola nena, jajaja Bella esta ayudando bastante bien a Anthony con su sobrepeso, como ves?, espero te haya gustado! **Pili,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, te cuento que es un amor super adolescente y por ello nos trae nostalgia, no sé cuántos años tengas, pero al menos yo ya disto mucho de la adolescencia y me da mucha nostalgia escribir esto, jeje espero te siga gustando, **Saraipineda44,** hola nena los chicos saben guardar secretos, al menos eso parece, James por lo pronto ni sus luces, ojalá así se quede, no? **Sol,** hola cariño, muchísimas gracias, mira este cap se me fue un poquito más largo jaja, muchas gracias por tus palabras! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar, **guest,** hola nena, como fue que olvidaste dejarme tu nombre? Me gusta mucho como describes la relación de los chicos, entrañable y que devuelve la fe, que bonitas palabras, y en cuanto a Jasper, al parecer eres la única que se preocupó por lo que le pasa al pobre de Jasper jeje, esperemos que todo salga bien con él, y no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **miop,** hola nena, pues Bella al ataque de nuevo, lanzándose a los brazos de Anthony y este tratando de sobre llevar las cosas jeje, espero te hay gustado el capi, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, también Bella tiene muchos sentimientos que Anthony le hace despertar y con ambos cargados de hormonas solo hacen una bomba de tiempo, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no sé cuántos capis tengo pensados para la historia, generalmente solo voy escribiendo así y conduciendo la historia hacia donde la visualicé desde un principio, saludos! **Yoliki,** hola nena, espero te gustara este capi, saludos! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, esos complejos que tiene Edward, en su momento tendrá que superarlos, no crees? Saludos! **Karla,** hola nena, pues podría decirse que los chicos siguen en su luna de miel, sin nadie que los molesté, crees que se animen a dar otro paso? Saludos! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, no te preocupes de momento al parecer nadie sabe de sus escapadas o su relación, fuera de los rezagados, esperemos que así siga, te va gustando? **Jupy,** hola nena, aunque parezca que su relación va rápido debemos recordar que son adolescentes después de todo, ojala te siga gustando, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, al parecer el secreto de los chicos sigue bien guardado, esperemos que siga asi! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, yo pienso como tú, pero para serte sincera en mi adolescencia, al menos, jaja, nunca padecí de sobrepeso pero mi esposo sí y sé lo difícil que puede ser para ellos liberarse de todos sus complejos, muchas gracias por comentar! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, te cuento que aunque Anthony esta practicando americano, eso no lo hace adelgazar sino come adecuadamente, y toda su masa muscular solo se está fortaleciendo, no desapareciendo, tendría que ponerse a dieta realmente, saludos!

 **¿cómo ven, les va gustando?**


	31. Chapter 31

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

 _Te veo detrás del campo de prácticas en 5._

Bella leyó con horror el papel que James había colocado en su escritorio de forma disimulada, sin detener su paso. El pecho se le oprimió mientras su corazón se lanzaba en una loca carrera que por poco la hizo hiperventilar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —La suave voz de Jasper la hizo saltar, y pareció alarmado cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Bella, ¿qué diablos?, ¿te sientes bien?

—N-No —sacudió la cabeza, de todas maneras no era buena mintiendo, menos enfrente de alguien con la astucia de Jasper—. Creo que… me hizo daño el desayuno, tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Señorita Swan? —El profesor Tom la miró extrañado cuando se precipitó hacia él, afortunadamente asintió a su petición, dejándola ir sin muchas ceremonias.

Y gracias a Dios, porque lágrimas pesadas bajaban por su rostro mientras corría por el pasillo directo al baño, pero no le importaba, no podía ocultarlas. Aquí terminaba lo que sea que había empezado con Anthony, no podía seguir con esa ilusión. No podía tampoco hacerle esto. La furia sustituyó las lágrimas que se secó con el dorso de la mano, antes de salir al encuentro de su verdugo.

Él la esperaba apoyado contra uno de los pilares de acero, el viento jugando a través de su cabello rubio, moviéndolo de un lado para otro. Bella se llevó las manos al pecho, mirando alrededor con horror. ¿De verdad iba a obligarla a hacerlo en un lugar tan expuesto? Cuando él se percató de su presencia, se echó a reír, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas, era hermoso para cualquier mujer que lo viera, nunca para ella. James estiró la mano invitándola a venir, y una vez que la joven arrastró los pies hasta su encuentro, él sonrió atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—¿Me has extrañado, nena? —susurró cerca de sus labios, Bella empujó el rostro lejos, antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Nunca. —Él se echó a reír.

—Desde que te juntas con ese trío de maricas te estás volviendo más insoportable, ¿debería preocuparme? —Eso la congeló en su lugar, nunca haría nada que dañara o comprometiera a su amigos.

—N-No… —James ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola.

—¿Entonces es culpa del mantecoso?

—¡No lo llames así! —estalló antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. James elevó una ceja, Bella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sentía el color huir de su rostro.

—¿Es en serio… te gusta ese gordo? —La castaña se quedó sin aliento.

—S-Solo no lo llames así —sacudió la cabeza—. No está bien andar insultando a todo mundo que se te atraviesa. Él e-es tan solo mi amigo, al igual que Jasper y E-Emmett. —James bufó rodando los ojos, antes de deslizar las manos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, congelándola.

—Como sea. —Él se inclinó y respiró contra su cuello—. Mierda, siempre se me pone dura en cuanto te huelo —ronroneó mordisqueando su piel—. Yo sí te he extrañado, Bella, extraño estar profundamente dentro de ti. —Deslizó la nariz a lo largo de su cuello, estrechándola con fuerza.

Bella estaba sin aliento y con el cuerpo rígido, pero no podía seguir evadiéndolo ni peleando contra él. Preferiría mil veces que se concentrara en ella, antes de que James volviera a tocar el tema de Anthony, así que cerrando los ojos, dejó que su mente comenzara a dar vueltas amenazando con dejarla sola en esto. Un cuerpo vivo pero vacío. Sus pensamientos corriendo a lo que Anthony la hacía sentir, a diferencia de James… por Dios, _Anthony_ … lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, cuando James habló de nuevo.

—Lástima que no podamos estar juntos en este momento. —La soltó de pronto, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás en confusión—. ¿Recuerdas a Victoria? —Bella asintió extrañada, intentando controlar los temblores que ahora sacudían su cuerpo—. Bueno, resulta que la perra es mejor que tú haciendo mamadas —se rio negando con la cabeza—, ella pone real empeño para estar conmigo y nunca tiene tu mirada de ida y sobre todo, nunca termina sollozando sino gimiendo.

La castaña frunció el ceño mientras el asco jugaba de cerca en su lengua.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque estoy como que saliendo con ella —rodó los ojos—, y es jodidamente celosa e intrusiva, también un poco astuta, y de todas las perras que me persiguen, a la única que la estúpida le tiene celos es a ti.

—¿A mí? —balbuceó mirándolo confundida.

—Sí —bufó como si el pensamiento fuera imposible—, me ha costado mucho convencerla de que jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú, bla, bla, y digamos que me gusta y no quiero que por tu culpa esto se termine con ella. Es muy buena en lo que hace.

—¿Vas a romper nuestro trato? —Una parte de ella, una enorme parte quería que así fuera, incluso sabiendo las consecuencias de ello.

—No. —Alivio y decepción la inundaron por igual—. Pero ya no puedo correr en cuanto me hables, ni cogerte aquí en la escuela por más que quiera —suspiró mirándola de arriba abajo—. Buscaré una forma para estar contigo mientras esté también con Victoria… —rodó los ojos—, no me veas así, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar con ella, puede que me aburra hoy en la tarde o en un mes —aseguró mirándola fijamente—, hasta entonces… no podré verte con tanta frecuencia.

Bella tragó duramente saliva sin decir nada, se mordisqueó el labio mirando el pasto bajo sus Converse.

—¿Estamos? —La joven asintió y se estremeció cuando lo sintió pasar a su lado.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Bella se dejó caer en el pasto, apoyando la espalda contra el pilar de acero donde segundos antes había estado James, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que era correcto a la vista de cualquiera. Lo sabía, su conciencia se lo estaba gritando justo en estos momentos.

¿Por qué simplemente no cortaba los lazos con Anthony si iba a encontrarse tan preocupada por cada vez que James le hablara? Bueno, tenía una respuesta para eso. ¿Por qué si un alcohólico tenía tantos problemas no dejaba la bebida?, o ¿por qué no se le pedía a un amante de la lectura que dejara de leer si le consumía tanto tiempo?

Que se fuera al demonio su conciencia por pensar que Anthony era una adicción remotamente fácil de dejar. Entre un beso y otro, una caricia y una sonrisa, Bella se había vuelto adicta a ese chico. Y no se encontraba ni cerca de renunciar a él. No cuando pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

—Duraste como que una vida en el baño —bromeó Jasper en cuanto la vio, intentando hacerla sonreír, consiguiéndolo solo un poco.

—Cosas de chicas, ¿quieres los detalles? —Él se echó hacia atrás en su lugar, sus ojos llenos de espanto.

—No, muchas gracias.

En eso el profesor dio por finalizada la clase, y ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería, donde se reunirían con el resto de los rezagados. Pero tan solo verlo ahí en la mesa de siempre, sonriéndole al verla, su paso vaciló. No debería seguir con esto, pero entonces la sonrisa de Anthony titubeó y pudo ver una pizca de dolor en sus ojos verdes. Bella respiró hondo, de ninguna manera iba a decepcionarlo.

 **…**

—Estás muy callada hoy.

Bella levantó la mirada de su platillo intacto, antes de observarlo. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—No es nada.

—Cosas de chicas —bromeó Jasper—. Y hablando de chicas, ¿creen que podamos ver una película el sábado?, les prometo que tendrá hombres musculosos y todo. —Emmett bufó.

—Jasper, eres un asno.

—Podemos ir a las siete.

Y mientras sus amigos hacían los planes, a Anthony le sorprendió que Bella participara en la conversación, ignorando su pregunta. Y cuando tuvieron que volver a clases, fue la primera en ponerse de pie y despedirse de ellos como si el lugar estuviera en llamas.

—Yo… ah… tengo que ir… a… —El cobrizo miró a Bella con urgencia, mientras desaparecía apresuradamente por el pasillo.

—Solo ve, Anthony. —Jasper rodó los ojos—. Te juro que ustedes dos son tan obvios que me duelen las bolas.

El joven sonrió con culpa y se apresuró entonces, alcanzando a ver el abrigo de Bella cuando dio vuelta apresuradamente en uno de los pasillos. Anthony trotó para alcanzarla, y la encontró entonces en un salón vacío. Se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera viendo cuando irrumpió en el lugar. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, llevándose las manos al pecho, sus ojos bailando horrorizados lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué te tiene tan asustada? —Bella sacudió la cabeza, una mano en su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Él caminó en su dirección y sin pensarlo, tiró de sus manos atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Dime cómo ayudarte, Bella, te prometo que lo intentaré, haré que se vaya lo que sea que te aqueja —aseguró deslizando la nariz por su cuello, deleitándose en su aroma.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —balbuceó contra su pecho, él la sujetó de los hombros, separándose para dispararle una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, ¿no te he dicho ya cuánto me importas?

—Anthony…

—No quiero escucharlo, Bella. Te quiero y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso, si por mí fuera se lo diría a todo el mundo. —Ella suspiró, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo lamento —susurró con tristeza contra su pecho. Anthony suspiró, deslizando los brazos a su alrededor, y empezó a acariciar su espalda hacia arriba y abajo con las manos, lenta y suavemente—. De verdad me detesto, no te imaginas cuánto me está matando no poder cambiar las cosas —dijo en un tono casi enfadado, Anthony negó con la cabeza enterrando el rostro contra su cuello.

—No te lo he dicho por eso, Bella —murmuró con sinceridad—. No quiero que te sientas comprometida a nada, solo es lo que siento y quería que lo supieras.

Nunca había esperado que ella sintiese lo mismo, y mucho menos que lo dijera. Siguió acariciándola hacia arriba y abajo. Bella suspiró, enredando los dedos en el cabello bajo su nuca, volvió la cabeza y dejó un beso contra su garganta.

—Te mereces algo mejor —susurró con tristeza en su oído. El cobrizo frunció el ceño, negando con vehemencia.

—Nada es mejor que tú —dijo sinceramente, enfadado porque ella pensara que no era así. La aplastó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, como si fuera posible meterla dentro de él y no dejarla salir nunca.

—Voy a intentar no defraudarte, Anthony, solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. ¿Puedes esperarme? —Él sujetó su rostro con las manos.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti —susurró descendiendo a sus labios, donde su sabor comenzó a embriagarlo.

Y justo ahí, Anthony se dijo que no importaba lo que fuera que le preocupara a su chica, porque él haría lo imposible por ayudarla sin importar el qué.

* * *

 **Bueno nenas, James se ha aparecido y como siempre, molestando a Bella, ¿creen que se anime a dejarlo o al menos contarle a Anthony?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Karla,** hola nena, pues el susodicho se ha aparecido y ha puesto a Bella nerviosa, crees que corte los lazos que a penas estaba haciendo con Anthony? **Miop,** hola nena, en este capi James ha hecho acto de presencia, crees que estropeé los avances de los chicos? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, esperemos que lo bonito continue con todo y con que James se apareció ahora, yo también estoy en mis 30 jaja saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, pues James se apareció y sí, sospecha de Anthony precisamente al igual que Victoria sospecha de ella, crees que puedan seguir con su secreto? **LuAnKa,** hola hola nena, pues James se ha aparecido por aquí pero al parecer no sabe nada, veamos si pueden seguir con su relación o no, saludos! **Noelia,** hola nena, en tanto que la carne es débil o no, pues James se ha aparecido para enfriar a todos, crees que cambien las cosas por su aparición? **Guest,** hola nena que alegría que te guste la historia y me esperes con actualizaciones, no olvides dejarme tu nombre, saludos! **Daniela,** muchas gracias por tus comentarios nena, este capi es un poco enfriador jaja, saludos! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, quizás Anthony ceda pronto, por lo pronto James anda como que dándose cuenta, deberán de tener cuidado, **Pera l.t,** gracias a ti por darte tiempo para opinar pese a todo lo que tienes que hacer, saludos! **Tulgarita,** hola nena, pues una lluvía fuerte por asi decirlo pasó en este capi, sin tormentas todavía! **Yoliki,** hola nena, y cuando James desaparezca del mapa también! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, como bien dices quizás si prueba un poco de lo que se esta perdiendo ya no quiera perdérselo más, pero tiene que tener cuidado por que James anda cerca, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Bella tiene bastante tentación pero bastantes problemas también, ya viste? **Adriana Molina** **,** hola nena, quizás Anthony pueda dejar esos miedos, pero Bella también tiene que dejar esas relaciones extrañas que lleva, **Pili,** como siempre gracias a ti por comentar! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, cuando se venga el momento de explicarle a Anthony, ojalá Bella pueda contar con sus amigos, saludos! **carolaap,** muchas gracias nena, las cosas van avanzando para nuestros chicos! **Florr,** hola nena, tus deseos son ordenes, jejeje, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Anthony se va dando cuenta de lo que siente por Bella, y quizás sea más fuerte que incluso sus propios miedos, saludos! **Cary,** hola nena, Jasper tiene sus problemas asi como los tiene Bella, y necesita comenzar a trabajar, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, pues desgraciadamente James ha hecho acto de presencia, esperemos no arruine las cosas, **cavendano13,** hola nena, por lo pronto y para desgracia James se ha aparecido y ha hablado de tratos nuevamente, que crees que tengan esos dos? **patymdn,** hola nena, ojala superen pronto sus problemas porque quizás se avecinan problemas de otro tipo, saludos!

 **¿Me dicen que les pareció?**


	32. Chapter 32

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, a quien pronto tendré el gusto de conocer en persona!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Nadar en aguas congeladas rejuvenece el alma —canturreó Jasper chapoteando.

—O la marchita, im… imbé… ¡imbécil! —gritó Anthony fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Mira, chico de la ciudad del calor, aquí en Forks, nadamos todo el tiempo que se pueda antes del invierno.

—Y ni siquiera hace tanto frío, estamos a finales de agosto, por favor —comentó Emmett, apoyando al rubio, y lanzándole agua en la cara.

—Esto fue una mala idea, u-una muy m-mala idea. —El cobrizo ni siquiera podía articular palabras, sentía su cuerpo poco a poco comenzar a adormecerse, incluso sus dientes castañeaban de una forma exagerada, seguro ya tenía los labios azules.

—Solo muévete. —Jass empezó a nadar hacia atrás, moviendo los brazos—. Uno, dos, uno, dos, este lago me encanta, no es helado como La Push.

Anthony no quería imaginarse cómo de helado sería ningún otro lado mientras empezaba a moverse, pero el frío no disminuyó de todas maneras.

—No me esperaron —refunfuñó una voz que lo calentaría incluso bajo la congelante agua.

Bella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observándolos. Esta vez no llevaba su enorme abrigo, sino una larga camiseta que a duras penas le llegaba a las rodillas, una pequeña maleta en su hombro, sandalias, y su corto cabello brillaba bajo el culpable de que se hubiesen metido a nadar. Al parecer, todos los habitantes de Forks anhelaban la salida del astro y se sentían en pleno verano con tan solo unos pocos rayos cubriendo el lugar.

—¡Tenemos que aprovechar el sol! —canturreó Jasper, nadando hacia ella.

—Lo sé —asintió, para, en un solo y fluido movimiento, quitarse la camiseta dejando ver un bonito traje de baño azul oscuro que se moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

La última vez que habían nadado, ella se había metido en sus bragas y sujetador, mostrándole a todos más de lo que seguramente hubieran visto en su corta vida. Algo que Anthony difícilmente podría borrar de su memoria. Ella tomó impulso, y un segundo después estaba salpicando a Jasper, que era el que más cerca estaba de la orilla.

—¡Oye! —gritó molesto quitándose el agua de los ojos, antes de sonreírle maliciosamente y empujarla bajo el agua—. ¡Esto es la guerra!

Anthony parpadeó mirando a sus tres mejores amigos divirtiéndose. Era ridículo que sus sentimientos chocaran unos contra otros, una parte de él estaba ahí enfurruñada y celosa hasta el infinito porque no quería que ningún tipo —amigo o no— le pusiera una sola mano encima a Bella. ¿La otra parte?, estaba agradecida de poder, por primera vez en su vida, contar con amigos como ellos. De hecho, Anthony no recordaba a nadie en Arizona que lo hubiera tratado nunca de la manera en que sus amigos lo trataban, ¿y la forma en la que Bella lo miraba? Como si fuera algo especial. Como si fuera alguien.

Se sentía tan bien con esos chicos, que sacudió la cabeza y con ello los celos. Siempre había querido tener amigos. No un grupo grande. Sólo unos cuantos amigos leales. De esos en los que se puede confiar hasta la muerte. Como hermanos.

 **…**

—Diablos, papá ha estado llamando a mi celular al parecer un par de veces —murmuró Jasper, quitándose el cabello de la cara. Se encontraba sentado en el muelle, descansando una vez que se cansaron de jugar a las guerrillas.

—No lo escuché sonar —dijo Emmett, a lo que Jasper asintió.

—Ni yo, pero no importa. Se enojará de cualquier manera. —Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, pero la castaña podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Lo había visto llegar con golpes y con suéteres más holgados cada vez. Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, reconocía el maltrato, así que saber que Jasper estaba en una situación similar a ella, la hacía comprender que lo de las llamadas sería muy malo si él no se presentaba de inmediato en casa. Así que carraspeó llamando su atención.

—¿Quieres que te dé un aventón a casa? —Los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Belly? —Emmett bufó.

—Mierda, Jass, solo tenías que pedirlo. Seré yo quien te lleve. —Se empujó fuera del lago, las gotas de agua aferrándose a su ridículo físico—. De igual forma, no creo que les importe en lo absoluto que los dejemos solos, ¿o sí? —Acompañó aquel comentario mirándola a ella y a Anthony con un movimiento de cejas.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero cuando iba a responder se quedó callada al ver el rubor colorear el rostro de un furioso Anthony, incluso pese al frío.

—Cállate, idiota. —Bella se congeló mientras sus tres amigos alternaban miradas.

—No es como que no lo sepamos de todas maneras. —Emmett se encogió de hombros, antes de bufar—. Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros y lo sabes.

—¿Ustedes… lo saben? —susurró sintiendo repentino frío y no a causa del agua.

—Claro. —Jasper rodó los ojos—. La forma en la que se miran es demasiado obvia hasta para un ciego. —Bella sintió que su estómago se iba al suelo—. Igual es porque nos conocemos mucho, en fin. Me tengo que ir ahora, solo… no hagan bebés en nuestro lago, me gusta nadar ahí, si ustedes lo hacen sería… desagradable, ya sabes si ustedes dos…

—¡Jasper! —gritó Anthony lanzándole agua y haciéndolo reír.

—¡Nos vemos! —gritaron ambos chicos alejándose entre risas.

Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando salió precipitadamente del agua, se acercó a su maleta y se cubrió con la toalla que había traído. No podía creerse que fuera tan obvia, ¿era por esto que James estaba portándose así?, ¿de verdad los había…?

—Bella.

Anthony estaba frente a ella sin que lo hubiera escuchado salir del agua, y su proximidad la asustó, haciéndola retroceder un paso. Los ojos del cobrizo se ampliaron, antes de que se ruborizara, retrocediendo también.

—Diablos. —Él estaba tiritando de frío, y al parecer estaba sumamente avergonzado—. L-Lo siento, no quería que me vieras así… solo… ¿en d-dónde rayos está mi ropa?, ¿y mis lentes?

¿Pensaría que retrocedió por verlo sin camiseta? Por la forma frenética en que seguía buscando la ropa, supo que estaba en lo cierto, y sin pensarlo, se acercó a su espalda y los rodeó a ambos con la toalla. Él se tensó, dejando de moverse pero no así de temblar.

—Uh… deberías s-soltarme, quiero encontrar mi ropa. Necesito c-cubrirme.

—Anthony…

—No. —Se sacudió de su abrazo—. L-Lamento mucho que los chicos no p-puedan guardar secretos, n-nunca quise que nadie se enterara de e-esto —balbuceó todavía tiritando—. Sé lo vergonzoso que debe ser para ti estar con a-alguien como yo.

—Estás tan equivocado —suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien hacía unos pocos minutos… dio un paso hacia él, pero cuando el cobrizo volvió a retroceder, resbaló con el charco de agua que se había juntado bajo sus pies y cayó de culo soltando una maldición.

—Lo que faltaba —gruñó, intentando levantarse, pero ella no se lo permitió, inclinándose a su nivel, agarró la parte posterior de su cuello tirando de él hacia ella y lo besó.

Anthony jadeó una fracción de segundo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran. El sabor de sorpresa en sus labios era dulce, y adictivo. Era lo que la tenía volviendo a él una y otra vez sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Hola —susurró, sin dejar de darle besos sencillos por la mandíbula. Él también sonrió.

—Hola a ti. —Su sonrisa se sentía tan bien, que ella deslizó la lengua contra la suya una respiración después.

Los dedos de Bella, delicadamente acunaron sus mejillas mientras se acercaba más a él para agarrar un puñado de ese cabello que la tenía soñando despierta. Y cuando él se estremeció contra su piel, Bella no pudo saber si era de frío o por las mismas sensaciones que ella estaba sintiendo, pero aquello la desaceleró, por lo que se empujó hacia atrás, y frunció el ceño al ver su piel.

—Aún tienes la piel de gallina.

—No te preocupes. N-No tengo nada de frío.

Ella rodó los ojos, antes de extender la toalla, no lo pensó dos veces cuando se acercó a horcajadas, justo sobre su regazo y los envolvió a ambos con ella. Un par de gotas de agua se aferraron a sus largas pestañas cuando él parpadeó, su mirada clavada en sus pechos.

Bella se ruborizó cubriéndose instintivamente, comprendiendo que sus pezones eran una prueba de que ella también estaba mintiendo, pese a que estaba ardiendo al estar con él. Anthony subió la mirada de golpe a sus ojos, mirándola con una especie de maravillado aturdimiento, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó más hacia él en busca de calor, hasta que de pronto, pudo sentir su masiva erección justo entre sus piernas. Solo la tela húmeda de sus trajes de baño los separaba.

 **…**

Bella se puso rígida en sus brazos, congelándolo.

—Lo siento yo…

Anthony comenzó a moverse, temiendo que si la miraba a la cara encontraría disgusto, ya bastante pervertido había sido al mirar directamente a sus pezones, pero un segundo después, Bella lo detuvo relajándose en su contra, y sorprendiéndolo como el infierno cuando se apretó contra su erección, haciéndolo sisear.

—¿Esto es demasiado para ti? —preguntó contra su hombro.

—No… estoy seguro —susurró desconcertado, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla contra la de él—. ¿No te da vergüenza estar conmigo?

Porque minutos atrás, eso exactamente es lo que había pensado. Que Bella no podía manejar el hecho de que los vieran en público, se avergonzaba de él y aunque se había dicho que podía manejarlo mientras estuvieran juntos, la verdad es que dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir. De pronto, ella lo enfrentó con la mirada, y no había todas esas dudas de hacía unos momentos y ese recelo que lo había lanzado a esa espirar de auto odio.

—Nunca, Anthony. —Lo dijo casi con solemnidad—. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no me importa tu físico. Lamento haberme portado como una paranoica hace rato.

—Está bien —dijo tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

Bella asintió entrelazando sus dedos, y lentamente levantó sus manos aún unidas. Le sonrió dulcemente, antes de llevarlas hacia… uno de sus senos. Anthony sostuvo todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando ella dejó su mano ahí, y luego soltó el aire a toda prisa, mientras con dedos vacilantes recorría el contorno. Cuando su pulgar rozó el erguido pezón, Bella hizo un sonido involuntario que casi lo hizo venirse ahí mismo. Quizás para ella no era demasiado, sin embargo, era demasiado para él. Al escuchar su respiración entrecortada, sintiéndola sobre su regazo, oliéndola, saboreándola, quería más...

Con un gruñido apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y la estrechó con fuerza. Enterrando una mano en su cabello, presionó la boca a un lado de su garganta, evitando así mirarla porque estaba seguro de que caería de nuevo en esa lujuria incontrolable. Así que solo se dedicó a estrecharla con fuerza, tratando de calmar su respiración desbocada. Bella se acurrucó contra él con un suspiro y para ser una chica tan delgada, se sentía increíble que pudiera abarcarlo tan bien, no parecía tan pequeña mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de él. Era suave, cálida y femenina. Era perfecta.

Anthony deslizó los dedos por su cabello para ocultar la forma en que habían empezado a temblar, cuando de pronto, Bella balbuceó:

—No me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que… que me abrazaron. —Y esa intensa confesión se enroscó en el corazón del cobrizo.

—Entonces lo haré todos los días, Bella —le prometió.

Y aunque su erección seguía clavada contra su femenina calidez y sus pezones duros se mostraban a través de su traje de baño, justo sobre el pecho de Anthony, lo ignoró por completo.

Porque simplemente abrazar a Isabella Swan, era la sensación más increíble del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, esperando estén iniciando bien la semana, acá les dejo capitulo y les cuento que aunque la sangre de los chicos va muy acelerada, de alguna manera el verdadero cariño que se tienen los hace pasar a otro nivel, ustedes que dicen?**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que me comentaron:**

 **Tecupi,** jajajajaja ay nena como me he reido con el fornicador de la pradera, por lo pronto el idiota anda fuera de este capitulo también, entre ellos hay una especie de acuerdo o algo que hace que Bella tenga que aguantarlo, muchas gracias por comentar! **Gloria,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella y Anthony descubren cosas juntos y eso los esta haciendo más unidos, incluso aunque tengan un montón de miedos, **Jupy,** hola nena, aunque Bella tiene una situación difícil en casa, con Anthony tiene algo ligero y bonito que sin duda la ayudará a salir adelante, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, si tiene un trato con él, y no el capi estuvo igual lo prometo! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, yo también espero que se entretenga con Victoria para que deje a nuestros chicos conocerse más, **miop,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tu paciencia, por lo pronto James le ha dado una tregua a Bella, y esta lo esta aprovechando con Anthony, ya viste? **Noelia,** hola nena, a pesar de que Bella tiene la confianza de Anthony, el de apoco comienza a dudar de eso que tienen, ya que lo tienen en secreto, cuanto tiempo crees que soporte? **Guest,** hola nena, para Edward es muy complicado dejar el físico de lado, y si a eso le suma que siempre esta pensando que Bella lo va a dejar, se vuelve un caos en su cabeza, esperemos que pronto supere esto, y no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena yo también espero que James se quede con Victoria para siempre y así deje a nuestros chicos, el problema es que al parecer Bella de todas maneras lo va a seguir necesitando, **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, desgraciadamente tienen ese dichoso trato que ata a Bella, con ese asqueroso de James, esperemos que ahora que cumpla la mayoría de edad nos platique un poco, **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena como bien dicen, van a tener que prestar más atención a como se manejan en público, y bueno, afortunadamente no retrocedieron como pareja, ya viste? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, yo también quisera que los malos desaparecieran para que así nuestros chicos puedan llevar una vida tranquila, no crees? **Pera l.t** hola nena, el trato se develará cuando Bella cumpla la mayoría de edad, esperemos, por lo pronto nuestros chicos están disfrutando de sus momentos, juntos, spero que te siga gustando! **,** **Yoliki** **,** hola nena, Bella sigue ocultandolo y con ello haciendo que Anthony a veces la malinterpretel **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena muchas gracias por abrir una cuenta y tomarte la molestia de comentar, espero te haya gustado este capi! **lizdayanna,** Ojala entre todos se enteraran de los tratos con Bella y asi sacaran a James de su vida, esperemos que no dejen pasar mucho tiempo. **Karla,** hola nena sí, algo que tiene que ver con eso que sugieres, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar y espero que este capi te haya gustado **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **cavendano13,** hola nena, a pesar de la aparición de James, Bella esta haciendo lo posible por vivir su vida e ignorarlo, esperemos siga lejos de ella, por mas tiempo, **patymdn,** hola nena, Bella volvió hacerse loca respecto a hablar con James, ¿crees que Anthony la acepte si se entera? **Daniela** hola hola nena, el fin de James no está cerca desgraciadamente, solo nos resta esperar que no la siga regando tanto y deje a los chicos en paz **, rjnavajas,** hola nena como dices, ojala todo esto solo sirva para reafirmar su relación la cual va creciendo cada vez mas, **Edu,** hola nena yo pienso como tu, más que nada a James le gusta Bella por el control que ejerce sobre ella, y al HDP le gusta el control, yo creo que Edward se muere si los ve juntos, no les eches la sal, se dice por acá cuando decimos que no les desees mala suerte, jaja saludos!

 **¿Me dicen si les gustó?**


	33. Chapter 33

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani ya estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de que nos conozcamos!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Anthony?, ¿ya despertaste? —El joven se puso rápido la camiseta y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, mamá. —Elizabeth hizo un barrido por su cuerpo antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Despierto a las diez de la mañana? —El cobrizo hizo una mueca.

—Los chicos pasarán por mí en unos minutos, quieren que vayamos de compras al centro.

Era un curioso lunes feriado, es decir, no tendrían que ir a la escuela y Anthony había pensado en un montón de cosas por hacer… con Bella. Sin embargo, Jasper y Emmett habían tomado la delantera, amenazando con ir a su casa para obligarlo a ir con ellos al centro. La idea fue de Emm, según él, su guardarropa necesitaba una inyección de estilo y como si fueran un par de mujeres ansiosas de compras, Jasper estaba encantado con ir. Todo a raíz de las puntadas que le habían dado en la ceja, dejando una cicatriz.

Anthony bajó la vista hacia sus vaqueros y su sencilla camiseta blanca, lo único de moda que usaba era su par de zapatillas deportivas Nike, y ni siquiera eran las que tenían la insignia fosforescente. Tal vez Emm tenía razón cuando decía que Anthony era un desastre en lo que se refería a moda, pero bueno, el hombre en cuestión vestía todo de negro, no era como que el rey de la moda tampoco. Además, Anthony no quería impresionar a nadie, eso… bueno, su mente lo corrigió cuando el nombre de Bella resonó en el fondo, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para concentrarse.

—Eso es espléndido —aplaudió Elizabeth antes de suspirar—. Estás tan cambiado, me alegro mucho de que viniéramos a Forks. Ahora, tienes que desayunar algo antes de que… —El sonido de un claxon la interrumpió—. ¿Ellos han llegado?, diles que pasen a desayunar.

—Mamá…

—Anthony… —lo remedó en el mismo tono haciéndolo rodar los ojos, consiguiendo que ella estallara en una carcajada—. Ahora, trae a esos chicos a la mesa.

* * *

El centro comercial de Forks tenía tan solo dos pisos, pero al menos había tiendas como Abercrombie, Old Navy entre otras, y estaba ubicada en la zona residencial de la ciudad. Claro. Como si fuera algo ostentoso. A Anthony le asombró ver el montón de adolescentes que caminaban como una enorme marea por el lugar, entreteniéndose en la zona de comidas sin comprar nada, caminando todos de un lado para otro como si ir al centro comercial en días feriados fuera la única atracción del pequeño pueblo, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás lo era.

—No te habrás olvidado la billetera —bromeó Jasper, pero Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí la tengo.

Unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos, Emmett iba guiándolos y se movía con rapidez. Parecía muy apurado desde que entraron y al ver que Jasper se detenía frente a una tienda de revistas de cómics, Emm miró su reloj con impaciencia.

—Vamos, Jasper —dijo con brusquedad—. No tenemos todo el día.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Jasper frunció el ceño—. Estás horriblemente tenso, tú fuiste quien sugirió venir aquí… ¿es culpa de tu periodo?, ¿quieres que volvamos a casa a que tomes un té para los cólicos?

—No, imbécil, tan solo digo que Anthony no alcanzará a ver toda la ropa.

Anthony elevó ambas cejas, eran las doce del día, por favor ni que le fuera a costar más de veinte minutos saber qué comprar, de igual manera comenzaron a caminar más rápido y se cruzaron con varios grupos de adolescentes que se amontonaban como una pequeña manada, cerca de una fuente en el centro de la tienda, divididos por género: las chicas y los chicos no se mezclaban, aunque tampoco los nerds y los del equipo de americano. Las divisiones eran muy claras, Anthony sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba, él siempre había estado marginado de todos los grupos, así que había podido observarlos con cuidado. Ahora era extraño que caminara… al lado de sus amigos.

Emmett se detuvo frente a Hollister, y una sonrisa de alivio curvó sus labios.

—Justo a tiempo, entremos, chicos.

Jasper elevó una ceja mirando a Anthony, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás solo es un fanático de clóset de las compras? —Emm los escuchó, deteniéndose.

—Tienes solo camisetas blancas, ningún pantalón a la moda y un par de sudaderas.

—Aun así te aseguro que con esa ropa sale en la portada del próximo número de Esquire. —Jasper rodó los ojos—. Entremos o a Emmett le dará un aneurisma.

Los tres entraron y de inmediato fueron golpeados por la música de la tienda y las múltiples fotografías de modelos con perfectos torsos vistiendo la ropa de la tienda. Anthony tiró de su camiseta, sintiéndola de pronto demasiado ajustada, en cambio Jasper comenzó a ojear las camisas. Los tres tenían estilos distintos, mientras Jasper vestía con ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo, sin duda sin marca y con estampados de su superhéroe favorito japonés del momento, Emmett era más del estilo que usaba calaveras y botas negras. Anthony se puso a dar vueltas por ahí, menos interesado en la ropa.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Los tres dieron media vuelta. La chica que les había hablado era casi de la misma estatura de Bella, pero hasta ahí llegaba el parecido entre las dos mujeres. A diferencia de la mujer de cada una las fantasías de Anthony, ésta despuntaba en la escala de la feminidad, mostrando sus impresionantes curvas y su larga cabellera rubia. Rosalie Hale realmente era algo impresionante. Mientras Emmett le sonreía a la muchacha, en sus ojos brillaron algunos planes obscenos. El bastardo. Por eso había querido venir aquí.

—Claro que necesitamos ayuda. Mi amigo necesita una inyección de nuevo guardarropa. ¿Puedes echarle una mano? —Rosalie entonces dirigió esos profundos ojos hacia él.

Dios. No. La intensidad de su mirada, mezclado con su absurda belleza, hizo que Anthony se refugiara detrás de un expositor de camisas.

—Soy Rosalie —dijo la chica—. ¿Creo que ya nos conocíamos?, igual están en las mejores manos, los ayudaré a escoger ropa y se las llevaré a los probadores.

—¿También yo estoy en las mejores manos? —Los ojos de Emm estudiaron con cuidado las piernas esbeltas de la chica. Ella rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, Jasper se paró junto a Anthony.

—No te preocupes, Anthony… hum… yo revisaré lo que elijas y te lo llevaré al probador.

Anthony respiró con alivio y le dio las gracias a su amigo con una mirada, por acudir nuevamente en su ayuda. No soportaría abrir la puerta sin camisa y que esa rubia despampanante estuviera ahí para pasarle más prendas. Jasper debería llamarse Salvador o algo. Era increíble.

—Es raro verte por estos lugares, Emmett, no sabía que esta tarde la tienda se llenaría de chicos guapos —canturreó Rosalie, y sí, iba a ser una tarde horrible.

Sin embargo, una hora después, Anthony estaba encantado. Resultó que Rosalie tenía buen ojo con las prendas adecuadas para él y cuando se concentraba en el tema de la ropa, se le olvidaba que Emmett era su novio o algo. Además era profesional con lo que hacía y nunca lo miró como el obeso en busca de ropa, ni se burló de lo que escogía, ni hizo ningún gesto que implicara alguna clase de desprecio. Anthony terminó enfundado en unos vaqueros rotos, unas cuantas de esas camisas de botones sin rayas que incluso él tuvo que reconocer que de alguna manera lo hacían parecer más alto y menos gordo. Cuando llegaron a la caja y Rosalie hizo la cuenta, el total sumaba más de cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares.

—Uh… —Rosalie suspiró—. No pensé que fuera tanto, puedes dejar algunas cosas en nuestro sistema de apartado…

—No importa —dijo el joven sacando su tarjeta negra, mientras miraba a Rosalie—. Casi nunca salgo de compras y no vendré por un buen tiempo.

A Rosalie casi se le salen los ojos al ver la tarjeta y luego miró Emm con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Nunca antes había visto una American Express negra.

—No sabía que tuviera un amigo así de adinerado.

—No es nada especial—aseguró Anthony ruborizándose. Rosalie sonrió, cerrando la caja.

—Bueno, con esto mi turno ha terminado.

—¿De verdad? —Emmett apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador—. Que suerte que llegamos a tiempo, ¿no? —Jasper rodó los ojos, pero ella se rio.

—Sí, porque si no tendría que irme solita a casa.

—Así es. Cierto. Totalmente sola. Eso sería tan mal educado, ¿sabes?, mis amigos y yo venimos en mi auto, ¿quizás podamos darte un aventón?

Ah, no… claro que no se iba a ir con esos dos. Y como si Jasper pensara lo mismo carraspeó un poco.

—Quería ver algunos cómics, ¿por qué no se van ustedes dos solos? —Anthony agarró sus dos bolsas de compras, mientras que Emmett les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Rosalie aprovechó ese momento para darle un beso a Emmett y chuparle el labio inferior hasta meterlo entre sus dientes, al tiempo que le introducía un muslo entre las piernas. Imposible imaginarse qué más cosas le haría. Antes de que él se las hiciera a ella.

—¿Seguros?

—Claro. —Jasper rodó los ojos—. Y por cierto, toma. —Inesperadamente lanzó un paquete de aluminio hacia Emmett, mientras se reía ante su gesto de sorpresa—. Ese es mi regalo para más tarde, cuando te vuelvan osito. —Emmett enrojeció fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Hijo de… —Jasper salió pitando del lugar entre risas, con Anthony pisándole los talones.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso que le aventaste? —Él se rio de nuevo, antes de golpearle el pecho con otro paquete de aluminio.

—Tengo uno para ti también. —El cobrizo vio el condón y se ruborizó guardándolo rápidamente en el fondo de su cartera—. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…? —De pronto Jasper fue empujado hacia un lado con rudeza, y cuando Anthony buscó al culpable, su estómago se revolvió al encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de James.

* * *

 **Hola chicas como están? pues la salida de nuestros rezagados iba bien hasta que James se tenía que aparecer en el último momento, ¿creen que deje en paz a los chicos?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Guest,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, ya veremos como resuelve Jasper sus problemas, por lo pronto aunque los chicos tienen momentos juntos y son felices, desgraciadamente James siempre anda por ahí presente de una forma u otra, **OnlyRobPatti,** hola nena, actualizo los lunes, miércoles y sábados si nada se atraviesa, muchas gracias por comentar! **Gloria,** hola nena, los chicos la tienen complicada, y un montón de cosas que resolver juntos, pero cuando eres adolescente a veces no piensas mucho en todo lo que andas arrastrando, ellos solo viven al día, y para colmo aquí anda James molestando a todos de nuevo :/ **Diannita Robles** **,** hola nena, por lo pronto los chicos disfrutan todo el tiempo que pueden cuando están juntos, porque cuando no, al parecer la vida es un poco dura, saludos! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, lo que se suponía era una salida entre amigos, ahora se ha complicado con James al final, ya viste? **NAIARA23,** hola nena, muchas gracias por unirte a la historia y por decirme que te va gustando, acá tienes otro capi me dices si te gustó? **Noelia,** hola hola nena, como bien dices Anthony reacciona siempre mal cuando nota algo raro en Bella, son un montón de inseguridades, sin embargo juntos lo irán superando, esperemos! **ORP,** hola nena, bienvenida a la historia, espero te siga gustando! **Sol,** muchas gracias siempre por pasarte a comentar nena! **vanina Iliana,** hola nena, Anthony siempre siente inseguridades pero afortunadamente Bella siempre busca la manera de convencerlo de que es mucho mejor de lo que él se ve, saludos! **Karla,** hola nena, juntos los chicos pueden llegar muy lejos, conociéndose y aprendiendo el uno del otro siempre y cuando no se les atraviese el loco de James como ahora, **Belli swan dwyer,** hola cariño muchas gracias siempre por comentar, espero este capi también te gustara, saludos! **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por siempre comentar! **Yoliki** **,** hola nena, gracias por comentar! **saraipineda44** **,** hola cariño, muchas gracias por comentar, te cuento que los chicos salieron un poco para distraerse, pero desgraciadamente James siempre arruina todo, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, los chicos siguen saliendo juntos pero desgraciadamente siempre hay alguien que tiene que arruinarles el día, crees que James los deje tranquilos? **jupy,** hola nena, los chicos han salido a pasear un poco, el problema como siempre es James, **cavendano13,** hola nena, que más me encantaría que mandar a James lejos, el problema es que viven en un pueblo bastante chico y donde quiera se topan :/ **carolaap,** desgraciadamente James acaba de aparecer, esperemos que no moleste a los chicos, ni tampoco se le aparezca a Bella, **Pera l.t,** gracias a ti por siempre pasarte a comentar nena, muchos saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola cariño, los chicos van adquiriendo confianza y descubriéndose juntos, por cierto no te entendí lo de que Rose le pregunte a Emmett o como? Saludos! **Pili,** hola nena, Edward se dará cuenta si Bella no se lo advierte, esperemos que eso no pase, **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias a ti como siempre, por comentar, **patymdn,** hola nena, es una cadena de desgracias entre los chicos, por algo son rezagados y se juntan entre ellos, todos guardan un secreto, saludos! **Daniela,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar nena, esperemos este capi también te haya gustado!

 **¿Me dicen que les pareció?**


	34. Chapter 34

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yani quien ya CASI esta en mi rancho!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Por lo general en el equipo de americano nadie se burlaba de él, y lo trataban como a otro compañero más, se podría decir que Anthony estaba adquiriendo en sí mismo una confianza que nunca había tenido. Claro, pero entonces estaba James y su grupito, que se la tenía jurada, criticándolo, rebajándolo. Y así de fácil, lo poco que el cobrizo había trabajado en su autoestima, era arrugado como un papel fácil de tirar a la basura.

—¿De compras, chicas?

James era del mismo tamaño que Anthony, si no es que solo un par de centímetros menos que él, ¿pero en cuanto a complexión? Las costillas le dolieron al recordar los calentamientos al lado del rubio. Anthony le lanzó una mirada a Jasper, e intentaron rodear a los tres tipos solo continuando su camino, pero claro, Tyler se interpuso.

—Te hicieron una pregunta, imbécil.

—Solo déjanos tranquilos.

—No te estoy haciendo nada, bebé llorón, ¿o tú ves que le esté haciendo algo, Marco? —El susodicho negó mientras se reía.

Anthony volvió su mirada a James. Se había dejado crecer el cabello con el pretexto de que pronto dejaría la preparatoria, y su larga coleta rubia reposaba suavemente sobre una chaqueta muy cara. ¿Cómo sabía Anthony eso? Porque James se pasaba la vida jactándose de la ropa que usaba para entrenar.

Entrecerró los ojos, embriagándose con la fantasía de tener a James en su mismo lugar, al menos estarían en condiciones iguales porque lo de ahora era una clara injusticia. El fulano pareció sentir el calor de su mirada y se volvió hacia él con curiosidad. Sus ojos brillaron y los labios se le torcieron en una sucia sonrisa.

—¿Tienes ganas de comenzar una pelea, mantecosa? — _Sí._

Jasper se tensó a su lado, pudo verlo en la manera en la que su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido.

—Tan solo estábamos yendo a la tienda de cómics —dijo Jasper.

El guardia de seguridad de la tienda frente a la que se habían detenido, salió y decidió quedarse ahí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada severa en el rostro, como si supiera que iban a ocasionar problemas. James frunció la boca y le lanzó un beso a Anthony.

—Te veré por ahí, mantecosa.

…

—Mierda, eso estuvo cerca —dijo Jasper mientras apresuraban el paso por el estacionamiento comercial.

—Odio a ese hijo de puta, lo juro —siseó Anthony, tratando de apresurarse mientras cargaba sus bolsas de compras.

Pero no habían llegado siquiera cerca de la acera que daba a la calle, para poder pedir un taxi, cuando el automóvil de James les cerró el paso.

—Puta madre —siseó Jasper—. ¡Corre, Anthony, volvamos a la tienda!

Jasper tenía razón, dentro de la tienda no podrían comenzar una pelea, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia ese lugar, pero el automóvil los pasó a excesiva velocidad y nuevamente les cerró el paso con un chirrido de llantas. Los chicos comenzaron a correr entre los autos, ya sin ningún rumbo en específico, solo tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

—Maldición, ahí vienen —jadeó Jasper. Mirando sobre su hombro, Anthony vio como Tyler y Marco se habían bajado del auto, y corrían tras ellos—. ¡Vamos por ahí! —gritó Jasper haciendo que Anthony lo siguiera hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Había visto una entrada por ahí también, seguro que lo conseguirían, sin embargo un fuerte golpe a su espalda lo tumbó a suelo, sus bolsas de compras volando lejos mientras apenas alcanzaba a poner las manos para no darse de lleno en la cara. Un segundo después, observó a Tyler sobre sus muslos, su respiración agitada, sus ojos bailando divertidos.

—El entrenamiento te ha hecho mejorar, ¿o no, mantecosa? Aunque no eres tan rápido como el escurridizo de tu amigo. —Por el rabillo del ojo Anthony vio como Jasper aún seguía corriendo con Marco casi pisándole los talones.

—Buena jugada, Tyler. —James llegó hasta ellos, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, y limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano—. Mantecosa, te has vuelto muy rápida.

—Suéltame, idiota —siseó removiéndose bajo el agarre de Tyler, lográndolo y sorprendiendo con eso a ambos sujetos.

—¡Eh, mira! —sonrió James—. Todavía tienes agallas, y más fuerza, eso es bueno. Quiere decir que vamos en serio. —Inesperadamente dio una zancada hacia él y le dio un puñetazo, el dolor estallando en su cara lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Aturdido y sin aliento, Anthony se tambaleó entre la fila de autos, intentando golpearlo ciegamente, su rostro latiendo al ritmo de su corazón.

—¿Qué diablos les hicimos para que siempre estén jodiéndonos?

James se carcajeó mientras lo esquivaba y lo empujó de nuevo, Anthony alcanzó a sujetarse del espejo lateral de uno de los automóviles estacionados, manteniendo el equilibrio. Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo observar en el vidrio del auto que… mierda, James le había dado un buen puñetazo. Impresionante. Simplemente impresionante. La barbilla y el labio se le estaban hinchando a gran velocidad.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Estás poniendo tus jodidos ojos en algo que es _mío_ —escupió hacia sus pies—, ¡y más vale que mires a otro puñetero lado! —Entonces el rubio cargó de nuevo contra él, lanzándolos a ambos hacia el suelo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —jadeó intentando tomar algo de aire, pero con James encima parecía de pronto imposible.

—No te hagas el imbécil, mantecosa. He visto como la miras.

—¿Cómo… qué…? —De todas formas, el cobrizo no pudo preguntar nada más, mientras una lluvia de puñetazos caía sobre él.

 **…**

Anthony no había ido a clases el martes. Y Jasper y Emmett estaban bastante callados, lo que sin duda la estaba preocupando en exceso.

—¿En dónde está? —gruñó poniendo las manos en sus caderas mientras miraba a sus dos amigos. Emmett carraspeó concentrándose en su auto, que se alcanzaba a ver desde la salida del colegio, donde los había confrontado.

—¿Quién? —Bella rodó los ojos, eran pésimos mentirosos.

—¿Por qué Anthony no vino a clases?, tampoco contesta mis llamadas.

—Ni las mías —murmuró Jasper quien tenía un nuevo golpe cerca de su quijada.

—¿De nuevo se pelearon? —Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y continuaron con ese ridículo silencio que la hizo patear el suelo—. ¿Con quién fue, él está bien? —Retrocedió un paso, el terror llenando su cuerpo—. ¿Él…? —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Él está bien, Bella, no te pongas toda psicótica —bufó metiendo las manos dentro de su chaqueta—. Digamos que, esta vez, no solo Anthony salió golpeado, James también recibió lo suyo.

—¿J-James? —Su respiración se atascó mientras Jasper asentía.

—Ese imbécil tiene pleito casado con nosotros, pero no sé cuál es su fijación con Anthony. —Bella se estremeció, porque ella sabía cuál era esa fijación y por qué había empezado—. Tyler y los demás nos acorralaron en el centro comercial, logré alcanzar a Emmett saliendo hacia su auto con Rosalie, él nos ayudó pero… —negó con un suspiro—. Ya sabes que Anthony nunca se toma para bien esto.

—¿Quién se va a tomar bien una paliza? —inquirió molesta con… el mundo en general. Emmett se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón, nadie.

—¿Está en su casa?

—Supongo, aunque no me ha contestado el celular en todo el día —dijo Emmett mostrándole la cantidad abrumadora de dos llamadas al número de Anthony.

Vaya, los hombres siempre tan preocupados los unos con los otros.

Bella se despidió de los chicos y se encaminó hacia su camioneta. Ir a la casa de Anthony le parecía lo más adecuado, sin embargo cuando llamó, y una llorosa Elizabeth le dijo que no sabía en dónde estaba, ella la calmó diciéndole que estaba segura de su paradero, que no se angustiara. Y mientras conducía, se mordisqueó el labio intentando aplacar la creciente ansiedad en su pecho. No podía creer que James hubiera hecho eso, ¿buscarlo para golpearlo? Era un mensaje claro, si ella le reclamaba todo se iría al infierno. Gimiendo mortificada, dio vuelta hacia la carretera, ahora sabía a donde ir.

Y por un momento, se preguntó si no estaba mejor antes, cuando no sentía nada por nadie, cuando no había nada que la retuviera en este pueblo maldito. Recordó ese primer día cuando se encontró con Anthony, no había sentido ninguna atracción física hacia él cuando se conocieron. Claro, siempre había pensado que tenía unos ojos increíbles y una cara bonita, pero nada más.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo conocía mejor, se encontraba muy atraída por su personalidad y por cómo él la hacía sentir. James no había sido un buen inicio para comenzar con los hombres, y no lo era tampoco ahora. Mientras encendía los limpiaparabrisas para quitar las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a estrellarse sobre el vidrio, Bella fue consciente de algo; cada vez que estaba cerca de él, se sentía alegre, querida, él la volvía a la vida. Y nada más por eso, valía la pena querer quedarse en Forks… incluso aunque cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Por eso, Bella nunca se había fijado en su físico, porque había pasado a segundo plano por completo. Ella se fijaba en otras cosas, como la forma en que sus ojos bailaban con malicia cuando ella lo reprendía. O en sus grandes manos, incluso recordó cómo durante las clases fantaseaba con tejer un camino con sus dedos dentro de ese cabello cobrizo. Cómo de tentadora lucía su boca, y la forma en que le sonreía…

Se salió de la carretera, estacionándose en la brecha que daba hacia la cabaña, donde estaba segura de que estaría Anthony. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando se ajustó el abrigo para cubrirse de la lluvia y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. Había querido esperar a un momento especial para darle a Anthony lo único que tenía. No era dinero, e incluso quizás ya no tenía valor, pero al final, era lo único que le había servido a lo largo de estos años, para bien, o para mal.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que serviría ahora para sacarlo de ese torbellino de pensamientos en los que seguramente, se estaría ahogando.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, desgraciadamente el cobarde de James siempre está molestando a nuestro chico, y al parecer no solo es porque tenga cierta fijación con él, sino porqué intuye que le gusta Bella, ¿creen que los descubra?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloriacullen,** hola nena bienvenida a la historia, te cuento que normalmente actualizo, lunes, jueves y sábados pero la semana que entra quizás me tomo un descanso, fuera de eso volvemos a los mismos días, espero te siga gustando y le lo hagas saber, saludos! **adriana molina,** ya sabes como es James, nada más regándola y otra vez a golpeado a nuestro chico, **mony17,** muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos cariño, espero también lo mejor de lo mejor para ti, en cuanto a la historia desgraciadamente Marco alcanzó a Jasper, al menos no le fue como a Anthony con dos tipos encima, muchas gracias por comentar! **Noelia,** hola nena, James no puede dejar las cosas así como así, al parecer respira solo para joder a los demás, y nuevamente a herido a Anthony, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, todavía alcancé a actualizar antes de Navidad, espero te haya gustado el capi aunque con nuestro chico golpeado, lo dudo! Deseo que pases una excelente navidad, son mis mejores deseos. **rjnavajas,** hola nena, desgraciadamente James nunca se queda solo así como así, y ha molestado a Anthony otra vez, en otras cosas deseo que pases una excelente navidad también, te mando un abrazo! **Belli swan dwyer,** muchas gracias nena, nos leemos pronto, espero te haya gustado, **Yoliki** **,** hola nena, quizás lleves razón james tiene una extraña fijación con Anthony, **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, Emmett esta muy enamorado de Rose, su relación es más fácil de alguna manera, lástima que todos se vieran interrumpidos por james, **Tecupi,** hola nena, exactamente James nunca ataca a Anthony frente a Emmett por gallina, y al final salieron huyendo pero ya le habían puesto sus fregazos, :( **Pera l.t,** así es nena, James solo aparece en la historia para arruinarla, esperemos pronto sacarlo, en otra cosa también te deseo una muy feliz navidad al lado de tus seres queridos y te mando un fuerte abrazo! **Tata XOXO,** como bien dices nena James vive para molestar a Anthony y le gusta provocar su furia, ojalá un día él sea el golpeado, te mando un fuerte abrazo navideño! **cavendano13,** hola nena, lo que pasa es que todos los chicos al parecer andaban divirtiéndose en el centro comercial como si fuera un antro o algo, y por eso se encontraron sé que odias a James, yo también! Te mando saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, Rosalie de momento no sabe nada de nuestros chicos, solo lleva su relación con Emmett, el problema viene con que por supuesto, James no puede solo largarse y ya, con todo y con que estaban en un centro comercial, te mando saludos! **vanina Iliana,** hola cariño, jeje no era regalo de navidad, actualizo tres veces por semana siempre, pero me hubiese gustado regalarles algo más ligero y feliz para navidad, solo que no caía con lo que llevamos en la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo navideño igual! **Pili,** hola nena ya imagino como te tiene James de harta que a cada rato golpea a nuestro chico, **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **Jupy,** hola nena, lo malo con James es que molesta hasta el último momento y hasta las ultimas consecuencias, **patymdn,** hola nena, aunque Emmett ahuyento al cobarde de James, ya había hecho su cuota del daño con Anthony, **Daniela,** ojala pague todo lo que hace, porque James es un despreciable, esperemos eso suceda pronto, **Edu,** mi querida Edu, te cuento que en su momento esperemos James tenga lo merecido pero ya me conoces, a veces no soy nada dulce, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme ya en tantas navidades y con tantas historias, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo lleno de cariño y espero este año que viene sea mucho mejor que cualquier otro! **NANAko,** hola nena, James sabe que Anthony se fija en Bella, por eso lo amenaza pero no sabe lo que pasa entre ellos, si no yo también estoy segura de que se le habría ido la lengua, te gustó el capi?

 **Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad al lado de sus seres queridos, les mando un caluroso abrazo y no se olviden pasar por su regalito en el grupo o en mi página de autora, espero les guste es lo que les puedo ofrecer desde la distancia.**

 **También les cuento que Yanina, mi beta y amiga, hará un viaje directo a mi rancho para conocerme y quedarse prendada de mi y no irse nunca! jaja el caso es que andaremos juntas y no creo que actualice en esos días que ella esté conmigo, pero luego volvemos a la normalidad, agradezco mucho nos esperen, así que mis mejores deseos, y si no puedo actualizar antes de que acabe el año, les deseo todo lo mejor para este 2018, un fuerte abrazo!**


	35. Chapter 35

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yani quien esta en mi rancho y la tengo trabajando jornadas extras.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Anthony bufó, maldiciendo internamente mientras daba otro mordisco a una de las donas que se había traído, la última de la caja de media docena, por cierto. El que Bella estuviera detrás de la puerta, solo empeoró su estado. Ya se sentía muy estúpido como para encima sentirse como un cerdo. A su alrededor, un montón de envolturas de dulces vacías, refresco, y ahora la caja de donas, lo hacía verse más perdedor, así que tiró de su camiseta en ese gesto nervioso.

Ojalá la ansiedad se le manifestara de otra forma, haciendo abdominales, por ejemplo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella, su voz sonando amortiguada a través de la puerta.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas. Quería que se fuera. Por favor, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo malditamente solo? Bastante vergonzoso había sido lidiar con las lágrimas de su mamá y la preocupación en el ceño fruncido de su papá, o las llamadas constantes de sus amigos, ahora encima, la chica de todas y cada una de sus fantasías, estaba detrás de la puerta sonando angustiada. Todo porque era un imbécil con exceso de grasa y no músculos.

—Nada que no se cure —bufó mortificado, empujando por el puente de su nariz… sus nuevos lentes.

—Lamento mucho que esos abusivos estén sobre ustedes todo el tiempo —respiró profundo—, quisiera poder defen…

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —la interrumpió secamente, poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, pateó la caja vacía de donas—. Sería lo último en la cadena de vergüenzas que podría pasarme, ¿sabes? —se rio amargamente, tirando de su cabello—. Que me defendiera una chica.

—Si me dejas pasar, podemos regodearnos juntos en la vergüenza. Te prometo que será divertido. —Anthony suspiró, una sonrisa involuntaria formándose en sus labios.

—Así estoy bien, puedo solo, gracias.

—¿Si te cuento un chiste y te hago reír, abrirás la puerta?

—Bella…

—¿Por qué Osama Bin Laden fue arrojado al fondo del mar? —Anthony rodó los ojos, negándose a preguntar por qué, pero Bella siguió—. Porque en el fondo no era tan malo.

El cobrizo sonrió apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta, pero no abrió.

—Puedo seguir toda la tarde, Anthony, no eres el único que se sabe chistes malos para aligerar el ambiente, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —Ante su nula respuesta, ella siguió—. ¡Doctor, doctor, tengo mucho pelo en el pecho!, ¿qué padezco? —Anthony sonrió nuevamente sin contestar—. ¡Padece un osito!

—Suficiente —dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par—. ¿Piensas seguir contando chistes de esos hasta que me sangren los oí…?

Pero apenas se encontraron sus miradas, ella saltó a sus brazos empujándolo hacia adentro y comenzando a besarlo lentamente, pero con firmeza. Teniendo cuidado de la herida en su labio. Y aunque estaba atormentado por muchas cosas, el deseo que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella, rápidamente remplazó a sus inseguridades y la abrazó.

Bella se separó después de unos instantes, relamiéndose los labios y Anthony pudo ver el deseo en su rostro, era impresionante, lo consumía y lo hacía sentir tan surrealista. Estaba nervioso pero emocionado con lo que estaba viviendo con ella, algo aturdido pero completamente esperanzado, y ese sentimiento por sí solo lo hacía sentir mareado. Bella lo estaba observando con tal intensidad, que sentía como si pudiera mirar a través de él, ver más allá de su físico hasta dentro de su alma.

—Oh, Dios mío —espetó de pronto, golpeando las manos sobre su boca—. Tu mejilla. Anthony, ¿qué pasó? —Se acercó de nuevo, pero el joven se apartó con un resoplido.

—No es gran cosa.

—¿No es gran...? —repitió incrédula, poniendo sus manos en las caderas en esa forma tan parecida a su madre—. Anthony Masen, sí es gran cosa. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—No tiene caso —aseguró al instante, tomando sus manos y besando sus nudillos—. No quería que me vieras porque... es vergonzoso. Todo el asunto es ridículo, de hecho.

Y claro, porque Bella era Bella, se acercó con toda su simpatía dolorida por él. Quería rehuirle, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando presionó sus labios en la mancha ahora morada sobre su rostro? El joven cerró los ojos y suspiró disfrutando del contacto. Así que claro, ella lo hizo de nuevo, depositando suaves besos, mientras él acariciaba con la nariz su cabello, deleitándose en su aroma antes de envolverla entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes hacer que todo mejore?

—Es un don —bromeó ahuecando el lado ileso de su rostro, depositando más besos delicados sobre su piel hinchada—. Esos idiotas —murmuró enojada, acariciando con cuidado el fuerte golpe en su pómulo derecho.

—Ya no importa, la culpa la tengo yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Anthony tan solo se encogió de hombros, enfriándose al recordar por qué estaban aquí.

—Si en lugar de estar comiendo me pusiera a hacer, no sé… karate o alguna mierda, James no patearía mi culo cada vez que nos encontramos. Así como soy ahora, nunca voy a ser capaz de defenderme. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más triste? Que al parecer nunca voy a poder cambiarlo. —Ella se tensó, llevándose las manos al pecho, haciéndolo maldecir.

Diablos, viéndola ahí tan pequeña e indefensa dentro de su enorme abrigo, con los ojos llenos de un extraño miedo, un oscuro pensamiento pasó por su mente. ¿Y si James la molestara a ella?, se congeló con las manos hechas apretados puños. No sería capaz de defenderla tampoco, no podría propinarle un solo golpe al malnacido. Entonces, como si fuera una bola de demolición, la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza.

No importaba si se mudaba hasta Marte, él seguiría siendo un gordo idiota sin fuerza, y no importaba ya si Bella quería seguir ocultando lo suyo. No importaba cuánto la quisiera, no importaba cuán sorprendente lo hiciera sentir, no podía hacerle esto. Retenerla con un tipo como él por lástima. Porque estaba seguro de que ella tenía un enorme corazón, uno compasivo y se quedaría con él, solo por eso.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró.

—Ya no sé qué pensar, Bella. —Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. Pero sí sé que estoy cansado de luchar contra lo imposible.

 **…**

Bella clavó los ojos en Anthony ya sabiendo lo que vería y temiéndolo. Pero él ni siquiera la miró. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con culpa al verlo así por James, y su garganta se movió tragando compulsivamente.

—Anthony… —comenzó, dispuesta a luchar por él.

—No quiero escucharlo, Bella. Solo… vete, quiero estar solo —suplicó, con voz tensa.

—Soy tu novia y quiero estar aquí para ti cuando pases por este tipo de cosas.

—¿Mi novia? —dijo con voz ahogada e incrédula—. ¿Cómo puedes ser mi novia cuando no puedo decirle ni a un alma sobre ti? —Entonces levantó la mirada, el sombrío brillo de culpa en sus ojos verdes, la heló—. Da igual, porque… porque ya no quiero seguir contigo.

Bella tragó saliva, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos o iba a estropearlo todo. Todo esto era por culpa del sobrepeso, ¿no?, pero no le dejaría ir a ese lugar en su cabeza. Había tomado una decisión antes de venir aquí y no se iba a echar para atrás. No incluso aunque las palabras de Anthony estuvieran todavía quemando su pecho como brasas ardientes, iba a demostrarle ahora más que nunca que eran perfectos juntos.

—Sé que has sido muy comprensivo conmigo, Anthony —dijo dando un paso más en su dirección—, y sé que estás enojado porque no te he explicado las cosas, pero por favor, solo dame hasta mi cumpleaños para solucionarlo, falta una semana, solo eso te pido.

—Bella, no es eso —sacudió la cabeza—, ya te dije que…

—Si después de ese día, ya no quieres estar conmigo lo voy a entender. —El parpadeó.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esperar hasta tu cumpleaños?

—Porque ese día seré mayor de edad.

—¿Y? —Cuando Bella negó, él tan solo suspiró—. De todas maneras, no es por eso que estoy terminando lo nuestro. —Ella se negó a aceptar eso, pero igual se estremeció—. Sencillamente me di cuenta de que no soy para ti.

Bella parpadeó, mirándolo incrédula.

—De hecho —sonrió—, lo eres todo, Anthony, eres lo único bueno que tengo.

Entonces cerró la distancia que los separaba, tanto física como mentalmente, y se inclinó hacia él para tocarlo, y de pronto tuvo un momento de incomodidad, como si no supiera dónde poner sus manos, ¿los hombros? ¿Los lados de la garganta? ¿Su cara?

El sexo que había tenido siempre con James, había sido duro y rápido, del tipo de recuerdos que anhelaba olvidar para siempre. Anthony era lo contrario de todo eso, y ese era el problema. Por mucho que lo deseara, quería hacer lo correcto con él. Así que elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, lo besó con suavidad, él protestó sujetando su cintura y murmurando cosas contra sus labios, labios que no dejó de besar ni un segundo.

Cuando Anthony se dio cuenta de que no iba a desistir, suspiró acariciando su rostro, reuniéndose tímidamente con su lengua. Bella enterró las manos en ese adorable cabello, y el gemido que él dejó salir, fue una combinación de hambre y sumisión. En el fondo de su mente, ella fue vagamente consciente de que lo estaba empujando hacia la cama, dejó de besarlo un instante para comenzar a quitarse el abrigo. Afuera hacía frío y la cabaña no estaba precisamente tibia, pero no le importó. No iba a salirse de sus planes.

—Te quiero, Anthony. De verdad lo hago, lo eres todo.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Francamente parecía embelesado, y eso la ayudó para seguir con sus planes, el deseo ganándole terreno a su mente llena de malos recuerdos con James. Dio un titubeante paso hacia adelante, lo besó de nuevo, él le respondió al instante con un suave gemido, pero cuando Bella comenzó a tirar de su camisa, una fuerte mano salió disparada deteniéndola.

 **…**

—No tenemos que hacer esto, Bella —dijo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente—. Sabes que también te quiero, y lamento lo que dije —hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros—, supongo que esta fue nuestra primera pelea.

—Lo fue —sonrió ella, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Bien. —La estrechó mientras dejaba correr la nariz por su cuello—. Entonces debes saber que no necesito ninguna… prueba de amor, ¿está bien? —La castaña se echó a reír, mirándolo incrédula.

—Está bien. Dios no quiera que mi mente de chica enamorada llena de hormonas, quiera compensarte con eso.

—No me refería a eso, tan solo... —Se ruborizó, pero de pronto levantó los ojos de golpe—. ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Voy a tratar de no lucir tan ofendida por lo que me acabas de decir —murmuró con voz suave, acariciando con cuidado su magullada mandíbula y presionando los senos contra su pecho—. Claro que lo estoy, Anthony, y por eso quiero estar contigo.

Anthony apretó la mandíbula, se encontraba más duro de lo que estuvo alguna vez en su vida. Presionando la frente contra la de Bella, respiró profundo intentando controlarse porque estaba abrumado por la ola de lujuria que lo recorría cada vez que ella hacía cosas como esa. En serio, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte en su vida. Lo asustaba lo suficiente como para hacer que se contuviera, temiendo meterse en algo más grande de lo que ambos podrían manejar.

—Bella, ¿y si no soy lo que…?

—¿Lo que yo espero?, ¿el indicado? —interrumpió sus balbuceos con una mirada severa—. Escúchame bien, no quiero que te des por vencido ni conmigo, ni con ninguna otra cosa que quieras, Anthony, porque nunca nada será sencillo. —Él parpadeó mirando esos orbes chocolate, fascinado por la seguridad y comodidad que los cubrían. No podría apartar la mirada ni aunque lo intentara—. Prométeme que sin importar lo que te ocurra, o lo que veas, no permitirás que te amargue la vida como hoy.

Él se concentró en sus ojos. Quería meter ese sentimiento que ella le despertaba en el bolsillo de su cartera, llevárselo a casa con él y mantenerlo seguro bajo su almohada para tenerlo cerca cuando más lo necesitara. Anthony respiró hondo y atrajo a Bella contra sus brazos, la besó en agradecimiento como respuesta, porque estaba seguro de que nada de lo que dijera, sería suficiente para retribuirle sus palabras.

—Prométeme lo mismo —pidió mientras permitía a sus manos vagar por su figura.

—Lo prometo —aseguró entre sus labios.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Esperando hayan tenido un buen cierre de año, y un excelente inicio del 2018, les mando un fuerte abrazo y retomamos la historia con mi visitante, Yanina, que a pesar de estar en mi casa me ha beteado en persona jaja, ¿nos dicen que les pareció?**


	36. Chapter 36

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yani quien esta en mi rancho y la tengo trabajando jornadas extras, aún!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony jamás había estado con nadie, nunca había puesto su mano sobre un pecho y mucho menos, se imaginó que pudiera siquiera pensar en… sexo. Pero era algo que Bella al parecer quería hacer. Con él. Su cuerpo adolescente hormigueaba con el pensamiento surrealista, pero a su vez bullía con la tensión de la molesta cantaleta sobre su físico, mientras Bella tiraba de su camiseta.

El joven abrió los ojos ante el movimiento, tan solo para congelarse al ver que la luz se filtraba por las ventanas, si lograba quitarle la camiseta, ella podría ver su enorme barriga llena de estrías al igual que sus brazos y el pensamiento por poco lo hace hiperventilar. De pronto no pudo soportarlo, no importaba que el resplandor fuera mínimo al estar el sol enterrado bajo un cielo de nubes grises. Aun así podía distinguirlo perfectamente.

—Estoy nervioso —admitió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quizás es que nunca he llegado a segunda base con ninguna chica? —Se ruborizó ante su admisión. A su edad muchos chicos habían llegado más allá de lo que él conocía, pero dado su sobrepeso, y su complejo con...

—Solo tócame aquí —comentó Bella restándole importancia. Sus dedos encontraron sus manos, y de pronto, las estaba guiando a sus pechos.

Anthony tuvo un espasmo en el pene en cuanto sintió sus duros pezones y el peso de sus pechos. De haber sabido que su tarde de mierda podría dar un giro tan inesperado, se habría preparado tal como lo había sugerido Emmett, masturbándose como loco en la ducha. Ahora no había mucho que hacer, con manos temblorosas acunó los pechos de Bella, dejando escapar un gruñido contra su boca. De pronto, suaves uñas rasparon su pecho, pero cuando ella lo sintió estremecerse se detuvo de inmediato, retirándose. Él maldijo por lo bajo, y sujetó las manos de su chica para colocarlas nuevamente sobre su pecho, tratando de ignorar en todo momento el deseo de hacer lo contrario.

—Está bien —murmuró vacilante, porque en realidad no lo estaba del todo.

Bella sonrió, impulsándose a sus labios, sus manos serpentearon de nuevo bajo su camiseta, y acariciaron sus costados, delineando con los dedos sus múltiples estrías, y aunque no se sentía más que un cosquilleo, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente.

—No te alejes de mí —dijo con voz tierna mientras ahora acariciaba el cabello de su nuca—. Quiero estar contigo, Anthony. Sé que nunca me crees cuando te digo que para mí estás perfecto, pero lo estás, te quiero tal como eres. —Bella sujetó su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla—. No cambiaría nada de ti.

Él la miró, parecía honesta pero igual le era imposible creer en sus palabras.

—Dios, no puedes darte cuenta de lo que has hecho por mí, ¿verdad? —Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. Me has dado... ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo ha florecido dentro de mí desde que te conocí. Ya no me siento como una inadaptada. Es como si hubieras despertado la verdadera yo, y esa persona es especial.

—Por supuesto que eres especial. Eres la persona más sorprendente que conozco.

—Bueno, yo no. No he visto nada destacable en mí hasta que me mostraste lo que podría ser. Así que no pienses nunca que no eres lo mejor para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Simplemente no puedo entender qué puede atraerte de estar con alguien como yo. —La sintió tensarse un segundo antes de que tirara con suavidad de su cabello.

—¿Te refieres a alguien increíble?, ¿honesto?, ¿dulce?, ¿cariñoso? Puedo seguir todo el día diciéndote por qué quiero estar con alguien como tú, Anthony, solo di qué quieres escucharme decir.

—¿Por qué quieres estar con alguien gordo? Seguramente puedes conseguirte a otro, un chico atlético, que no tema aplastarte con cada movimiento, que puedas lucir en el colegio y… —Bella de nuevo puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No quiero eso, Anthony. Te lo juro.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no quieres eso, si tú…?

Se calló abruptamente, entendiendo por fin la realidad de las cosas. Por qué Bella parecía más experimentada, más confiada de alguna manera. Por qué sabía dirigirlos en esto y por qué no tenía miedo. Él no era su primero, y para colmo con quien sea que estuvo, tenía un físico envidiable.

 **…**

Bella leyó la expresión de Anthony, y esta vez se congeló con lo que estaba viendo. Normalmente, él era como un libro abierto, era fácil saber en qué estaba pensando o qué lo estaba atormentando, ahora, mientras veía esos profundos ojos verdes, no le gustó para nada estar, por primera vez, tan expuesta. Tragó saliva mirándolo, con la esperanza de no haber jodido esto y enojarlo, o peor aún, hacerle daño.

—¿Estás molesto porque no soy virgen? —preguntó con voz dolorida. Él abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No, nunca, Bella. —Acunó su mejilla, mientras la miraba fijamente—. No soy de los que buscan a la chica virgen, tan solo… —se ruborizó—, desearía tener más experiencia y… un cuerpo por el cual no sentirme avergonzado.

—Yo creo que estás perfecto. —El lugar suave que había estado tocando parecía demasiado delicioso para resistir, se inclinó y lo besó allí, justo detrás de la oreja. Él cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para dejarla besarlo un poco más—. Deja de insultarte así —reprendió sin enojo en su voz, pues se encontraba muy ocupada suspirando—. Eres muy bueno en esto. Estaba tan segura de que tenías más experiencia que yo.

Bella deslizó la yema de su dedo sobre su lastimada mejilla. Y por primera vez, deseó encontrarse pura e intacta de la fealdad de la vida, de manera que Anthony hubiera sido su primero. Estar en su presencia completamente feliz, siempre le daba esperanza en el mundo, le decía que las cosas podían mejorar, y luchaba cada día solo por él.

—Así que… ¿hasta dónde has llegado tú? —Él resopló rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, Bella. Sabes lo lejos que he llegado. El día que me peleé con Tyler y desabrochaste mi camisa, fue lo más cerca que he estado de una chica. Nunca besé a nadie antes de ti, nunca sostuve una de sus manos. —Dejó escapar una risa de autoburla—. Diablos, nunca he bailado con una chica siquiera.

—¿Nunca antes has bailado con una chica? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—No —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Nunca. Así que ahora es tu turno. ¿Quién fue tu primero?

Bella se congeló, parpadeando varias veces en un intento por no evocar ese momento.

—¿Importa? —preguntó, pero viendo a Anthony sabía que se encontraba celoso y ya podía distinguir el dolor en sus ojos. Lo estaba lastimando. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no toda… así que apartó la vista y suspiró, decidida a admitir una parte.

»Estaba en primer año, fue en una fiesta después de una victoria en el partido de americano. Todas las personas se hallaban celebrando, creo que bebí demasiado. —No estaba mintiendo con eso—. Él también estaba borracho, se me acercó y me dijo que era linda, se portó amable… yo tenía problemas en casa y me sentía tan sola... —Se encogió un poco ante esa mentira, nunca se habría acostado con James solo por sentirse sola.

—¿Y luego? —Bella se ruborizó.

—Pasó que dejé de ser virgen, todo fue muy rápido. —Él tenía una expresión en blanco, lo que la hizo encogerse un poco en su sitio. Cuando se tensó, lo miró de inmediato, entrando en pánico—. Anthony, yo en realidad, no quería… —Él alzó una mano y empezó a respirar raro.

—Lo siento, pero simplemente no me gusta. No me gusta saber que perdiste tu virginidad porque te _sentías sola_ —bufó—, qué bastardo… —respiró profundo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. No puedo creer que se aprovechara de eso, y que hayas tocado a otro hombre… que estuvieras desnuda con otro, que él pudiera saborearte, cuando yo ni siquiera he sido capaz de tocarte sin dejar de temblar, me está comiendo vivo.

—Yo... —Cuando sus palabras por fin tuvieron coherencia en su cerebro, parpadeó con confusión, completamente desconcertada—. ¿Qué?

Bella estaba todavía a horcajadas sobre Anthony, cuando él se dejó caer en la cama, alejándose lo más posible de ella.

—Lo siento. Estoy celoso. Lo sé, es una estupidez lo que estoy diciendo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es que... odio saber que otro chico te conoce más de lo que yo lo hago.

Con una risa repentina y llena de alivio, Bella sacudió la cabeza estirándose sobre él.

—Confía en mí, Anthony. Me conoces mucho más de lo que él nunca sabrá de mí… de hecho, siempre pasa a mi lado ignorándome por completo, es un idiota. Por supuesto que no me _saboreó_ —aseguró incrédula—, él rara vez me mira a la cara, de hecho.

Él se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente mientras miraba hacia el techo. Luego se centró en ella.

—Aun así no me gusta. No puedo soportar que él seguramente no estaba temblando mientras te tocaba, y eso me hace sentir como un idiota. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que vas a tocarme más de ahora en adelante? —bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Anthony por el contrario, apretó la mandíbula con una determinación casi enojada, cuando se levantó y se quitó la camiseta de un solo tirón, sin importarle al parecer estar tan expuesto ante ella. Y el fiero brillo en sus ojos, y la confianza que ahora estaba depositando en ella, despertaron un raro aleteo en su vientre.

—¿Quieres quitarme la blusa? —preguntó con una extraña voz ronca.

—Oh, claro que sí. Pero... tal vez no debería. No quiero que pienses que hago esto porque estoy enojado…

Bella suspiró colocando sus manos cálidas y suaves sobre las de él.

—Nunca pensaría eso viniendo de ti, sé quién eres y por eso vine a buscarte hoy. Porque ahora eres lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, espero que su semana vaya muy bien la mía excelente aunque ya con Yanina en su último día antes de volver :( pero bueno, por aquí les dejo actu, nos dicen que les va pareciendo?**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que han comentado:**

 **Gloria,** helloo, primero esperando que hayas tenido un excelente inicio de año, te cuento que en realidad anthony tiene problemas comunes y Bella ayudarlo pero esperemos que al final no sea la que le cause más daño no estemos de negativas mode on jaja te mando un abrazote, **Tecupi** Hola nena, creo que ambos pueden ayudarse mutuamente, en realidad donde me hace que tengan problemas de cabeza, son las circunstancias las que los llevaron a donde estan, bueno eso digo jejeje **Missy,** Hola nena gracias a ti por esperar y espero te haya gustado este capi **, miop** Hola cariño esperando tu inicio de año vaya de maravilla, te cuento que concuerdo con tu opinión de que Anthony debe buscar hacer algún .defensa para no sufrir tantos abusos gracias como siempre por comentar! **, Pera lt,** hola hola nena gracias y por acá andamos de vuelta, saludos! **Adriana Molina,** Hola nena yo creo que Edward ya comienza a entender que bella realmente lo quiere y puede confiar en ella, como ves? **Edu,** Hola nena muchas gracias nena, aún placer leerte y pues Si! Se me hizo conocer a una de mis editoras y grande amiga, nos la hemos pasado super bien, muchas gracias por tus palabras! **Vanina illeana,** Hola Hola, me alegro que te vaya gustando Esperemos las cosas sólo mejoren entre ellos, saludos! **patymdn,** Hola nena veras que los planes de Bella van bien y esperemos nadie interfiera, saludos! **Karla,** Hola cariño, muchas gracias por comentar y bueno, déjame te digo que aunque uno este delgada y pueda ser que más o menos bonita, eso no te hace una persona confiada ni segura, muchas veces uno puede ser tímida por naturaleza el chiste es quererse uno mismo para que los demás te quieran, ahora si que eres lo que proyectas y para mi tu eres una mujer muy linda e inteligente, nunca pienses lo contrario te mando un fuerte abrazo! **cavendano13,** hola hola nena empezando el año, mil gracias por tus buenos deseos y bueno, Esperemos bella se arme de valor y le diga a Anthony que ea lo que pasa con James y este logré entenderla , te mandamos un fuerte abrazo! **Pili,** gracias a ti nena, por comentar, **Daniela,** hola nena te cuento que por que se quieren mucho han logrado superar este primer reto como pareja perdonandose y demostrandose lo importante que son el uno para el otro, espero te haya gustado este capi también saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola hola nena, esperando estes teniendo un excelente inicio de año, tr curnto que a pesar de la pelea nuestros chicos han salido bien librados de esta, será que bella le cuenta realmente a Anthony de James? **Noelia,** muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos, te lo agradecemos un montón, y bueno jajaj me he reído mucho con eso de que bella le levante algo más a Edward creo que estas en lo cierto y quizás pronto logré algo más ;) **Karla,** Hola nena gracias por tus palabras que bonitas y como bien dices esta forma de ser se Bella es gracias a que Anthony con su manera de ser saca lo mejor de ella, muchas gracias por comentar! **yoliky,** gracias por comentar cariño, saludos! **hanna DL,** hola nena, esperemos que Bella le cuente todo a Anthony de una buena vez! **tata xoxo,** hola nena, pues si, los chicos tienen un montón de problemas pero verás que juntos van a tratar de resolverlos, saludos! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y sí, los dos juntos son una gran pareja, esperemos que sigan así. **Patty,** jajajaja Anthony se está dejando querer, creeme, solo tiene un poco de miedo comprendelo a penas y acaba de cumplir 17 y va de cero a cien con Bella, la paliza a James todavía te la debo ;) gracias por comentar! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, disculpa la demora, espero este capi también te haya gustado!, **saraipineda44,** por lo pronto James no va aparecer así que ni te preocupes por el, saludos!, **Tulgarita,** como siempre, gracias a ti!


	37. Chapter 37

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Entonces… ¿me quitarás la blusa? —preguntó Bella, quien seguía sobre su regazo.

A partir de ese momento, Anthony fue un desahuciado. La chica que amaba le pedía que hiciera esto por ella, por lo que lo haría. Dejaría de autocompadecerse y disfrutaría de ella cada maldito segundo.

—Está bien. —Se miraron fijamente mientras él colocaba una mano en el dobladillo de su blusa, quitándosela por encima de la cabeza.

Y cuando tocó su cadera, la sintió estremecerse. Su piel era cálida y tan suave. Él no sabía que la piel podría ser tan suave. Y cuando acarició con la palma abierta toda esa piel desnuda, se le puso la piel de gallina. Deslizó las manos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su sujetador, pero se detuvo, quizás no era buena idea ir allí. Había oído demasiadas historias horribles con los chicos, sobre hurgar demasiado tiempo alrededor de un broche de sostén y quedar como imbéciles inexpertos. Seguramente el tipo con él que estuvo Bella tenía experiencia en ello, y el puro pensamiento terminó alejándolo por completo del bendito broche.

Pero no dejó las cosas ahí, mejor se trasladó a la delgada y sedosa correa en su hombro derecho, asegurándose de dejar un rastro de besos por su piel. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron, la de Bella estaba más oscurecida que nunca, y tenía los labios entreabiertos cuando Anthony enganchó el dedo bajo el tirante, entonces sonrió deslizándolo poco a poco hasta que su copa cayó, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho. Respirando por la boca, se animó entonces a mirar por primera vez su pecho desnudo y se quedó mudo con un asombro aturdido antes de alzar la vista para asegurarse de que Bella se encontraba bien.

—No quiero arruinar esto, Bella, también eres lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

—No vas a arruinar nada —se mordió el labio—, a menos que sea yo la que lo arruine, si no te gusta lo que ves. —Anthony resopló.

—Eso no es posible. Y sabes que nunca había visto unos pechos de verdad —murmuró haciéndola sonreír cuando rodó los ojos. Deslizó entonces la otra correa, y sus manos no temblaban cuando bajó el frente por completo—. Rayos. —Exhaló el aire que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo—. Son increíbles.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron levemente, pero mantuvo la sonrisa, así que regresó la mirada a sus pechos. Sus pezones eran de color rosa, altos y tan perfectamente erguidos y duros, que no pudo contener las ganas de rozarlos con los pulgares. Bella jadeó, agarrando sus hombros con inesperada fuerza.

—¡Oh! —Lo miró completamente ruborizada y aturdida, el aire escapando de sus labios en rápidas exhalaciones—. Eso fue… fue…

Se sonrieron mutuamente, lo que le dio valor a Anthony para acunar el peso de su otro pecho en las manos antes de pellizcarle con los pulgares los endurecidos pezones.

—Dios, Anthony. —Se hundió más en su regazo—. Nunca nadie me había hecho eso.

Él no podía malditamente creerlo, ¿cómo que no le habían hecho esto? Soltó una risa ronca mientras se quitaba los lentes, lanzándolos sobre la cama, y sin pensarlo, volvió a esos pechos donde se inclinó para cerrar la boca sobre uno de ellos. Ella jadeó en sorpresa, agarrándole el cabello con las dos manos y tirando con fuerza. Continuó succionando a veces con fuerza, a veces solo degustando la carne de sus pechos, y cuando ella se onduló con suavidad, frotándose contra su tensa erección, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gruñido.

 **…**

Bella se concentró en los orbes de Anthony, pesados con deseo y brillantes de lujuria, y nunca se había sentido tan bonita ni tan deseada como en esos instantes.

—Quiero estar contigo, Anthony, ¿me haces el amor?

Él se quedó mirándola aturdido como por diez segundos antes de murmurar:

—Jesús, Bella. —Presionó la frente contra la de ella—. Sabes que yo también te deseo. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar, cuando estoy en la ducha y cuando estoy incluso masturbándome… —respiró profundo, controlándose—. Pero no me esperaba esto hoy.

Ella parpadeó, llevándose las manos al pecho cubriéndose al instante. Intentó removerse llena de vergüenza, se sentía como alguna clase de zorra asquerosa y abusona, presionándolo cuando claramente él no se encontraba listo y…

—Oye. —La obligó a quedarse justo donde estaba, Bella se llevó las manos al rostro, pero él se las retiró para observarla—. Cuando te digo que no estoy listo… es porque yo, eh, bueno… —Se sonrojó—. No tengo un… condón.

—Oh… yo... —Bella se sonrojó también, sintiéndose estúpida e inmadura por ni siquiera pensar en eso—. Lo siento, no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Está bien. —Le aseguró, inclinándose para besarla con suavidad en los labios—. Sin embargo, tengo una idea de algo que quiero experimentar… claro, si tú quieres.

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo que podríamos hacer en vez de ir hasta el final.

La vio directo a los ojos, enviándole una mirada que la hizo sentir caliente... en todos lados, Bella se mordisqueó el labio, jamás había sentido tantas cosas con nadie. Y cuando él llevó una mano al botón de sus vaqueros, se estremeció cerrando los ojos.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó deteniéndose.

Bella asintió, exhalando un sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando cambiaron de postura y ahora se encontraba recostada en la cama, con él a su lado. Su sexo apretándose con fuerza la dejó incapaz de abrir los ojos mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Anthony le quitó los vaqueros, dejándola tan solo en unas braguitas azules.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa.

Moviendo suavemente las manos sobre sus pechos, continuó acariciándola mientras sus dedos bajaban más. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla de sus bragas, Bella contuvo la respiración, abriendo los ojos de par en par. No sabía si estaba muy nerviosa o muy entusiasmada.

—¿Puedo quitarlas?

Bella lo miró a los ojos, y supo que no quería que parara, así que se elevó sobre el colchón para ayudarlo a deslizar la tela hacia abajo, contestando así su pregunta. Anthony se acomodó de nuevo a su lado, así que quedaron tendidos en la cama de lado, uno junto al otro, mirándose. Bella se inclinó hacia él y mientras profundizaba el beso, sintió su mano acariciar su mejilla y cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. La castaña nunca había sentido nada de eso, James era rudo y demasiado brusco, además por lo general ella se desconectaba siempre cuando estaba con él, procuraba no sentir y solo contar el tiempo que le tomaba a él saciarse, luego dejarla sola y hecha un desastre. Por eso, jadeó inesperadamente cuando Anthony le pellizcó el pezón, para luego acunar su pecho con fuerza, causando una rara descarga de dolor mezclada con más placer.

Jadeando en su boca, Bella profundizó más el beso. Anthony gruñó entre sus labios, moviendo una de sus manos hacia el sur, por encima de su estómago y cadera. Se quedó ahí unos momentos, haciendo perezosos círculos con el pulgar mientras sus lenguas bailaban casi con desenfreno, reanudó el camino de caricias hasta la cima de sus muslos. Justo antes de llegar a ese lugar que se sentía como si estuviera anudado, sensible y pulsante, Bella se estremeció, jamás había sentido eso y se dejaron de besar cuando él presionó la frente contra la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con la voz ronca pero la mirada preocupada.

Bella tragó saliva, e incapaz de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo con palabras, sujetó la mano de Anthony, y terminó de guiarla hasta su punto sensible.

—Oh… Dios, se siente tan bien… —jadeó al sentir sus dedos justo ahí. Satisfacción masculina cubrió su rostro mientras movía sus dedos sobre ella.

—E-Estás húmeda, no pensé que para las chicas realmente fuera igual que para nosotros.

—¿Hum? —gimió con los ojos cerrados.

—Te lo explicaré después.

Entonces, inesperadamente hundió un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola arquearse ante su tacto, ella ciertamente había sentido mucho más que solo eso, pero nunca de esta forma, nunca se había sentido como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos, se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, sin comprender qué estaba pasando mientras él comenzaba un lento bombeo.

—Diablos, Bella… esto es… —La besó con fuerza, enredando sus lenguas al tiempo que añadía otro dedo y acunaba uno de sus pechos con la mano libre.

—Y-yo... —Se apartó de su beso para arquear el cuello, sintiendo sus pechos doloridos, un nudo en la garganta, una fuerte presión en su vientre, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando—. Algo sucede... yo…

—Creo que te vas a venir —murmuró Anthony con la voz áspera.

Y el sonido de su voz, mezclado con el profundo bombeo de sus dedos y sus caricias la llevaron a un lugar de no retorno. La castaña cerró los ojos, su cuerpo tenso como si estuviera sujeta de un cable de alta tensión, se quedó paralizada mentalmente antes de que de forma inesperada, su cuerpo se sacudiera en extraños espasmos que la marearon y la dejaron sin oxígeno, pero las extrañas descargas de energía se sentían tan bien, que montó su primer orgasmo sin importarle qué pensaría él de ella, viéndose tan expuesta.

Para el momento en que bajó de esa difusa nube de placer, se sentía débil y saciada, preparada para dormir durante una década. Nunca en todo este tiempo, había visto al sexo como nada más que algo repudiable. Ahora podía entender por qué las chicas de la escuela lo ansiaban, o cotilleaban sobre eso en los baños. La joven se mordisqueó el labio, abriendo finalmente los ojos, y se encontró con orbes verde oscuro.

—Mierda, Bella —dijo con voz áspera—. Te juro que apenas me puedo controlar.

—Ese fue mi primer orgasmo —declaró con solemnidad, él se rio roncamente, sujetando una de sus manos donde le besó los nudillos.

—Sí, como que me di cuenta.

Bella bufó, negando con una sonrisa ante su arrogancia, mientras estudiaba su redondeado y hermoso rostro.

—Dijiste que eras inexperto, y sin embargo… —se ruborizó—, te sentiste como con bastante experiencia hace unos momentos. —Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Veo un montón de porno.

—Oh… ya veo. —Rodó los ojos, mientras se reía cuando repentinamente Anthony se golpeó la frente quizás con demasiada fuerza, asustándola.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… acabo de acordarme de algo…

—¿Qué pasó?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente algo en su cartera y luego se desplomó luciendo derrotado junto a ella, acostado de lado para poder seguir mirándola. Bella se giró de costado para poder mirarlo también, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Jasper me… me regaló uno —murmuró mostrando un paquete metálico. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Quiero saber por qué Jasper te regalaría eso? —Anthony sonrió.

—No, en realidad no.

—¿Eso quiere decir que… —se mordisqueó el labio— podemos usarlo?

Él asintió, tirando de su mano para atraerla a sus brazos, y aunque ambos aún tenían la respiración acelerada, se sonrieron como idiotas hasta que empezaron a reír.

—Definitivamente —suspiró en su cabello, justo al momento en que su celular sonaba a la distancia—. Solo que en otra ocasión cuando no sea tan tarde y mi mamá seguramente tenga a toda la policía del condado buscándome.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, aunque nuestra pareja no consumió lo que sé que varias de ustedes esperan (jaja soy mala) al menos se han conocido más y se han prometido una próxima vez, ¿cómo ven?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me alegran el día comentando:**

 **Gloria,** hola hola nena, aunque no llegaron hasta el final, si dieron otro paso importante en su relación, esperemos que Anthony no enloquezca cuando sepa lo que Bella tiene con James, **Floriponcio,** hola nena, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no fue así precisamente como Bella terminó con James, solo algunas partes son ciertas, nuevamente le mintió a Anthony porque la verdad tiene un trasfondo aún más complicado, espero te haya gustado este capi, saludos! **Miop,** hola nena, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y en este casi han llegado al final, esperemos que solidifiquen su relación antes de que algo interfiera! **Vanina Iliana,** mil gracias por tus palabras cariño!, espero este capi también te haya gustado, **Noelia,** muchísimas gracias a ti por comentar nena, te cuento que aunque no llegaron al final, ya faltó nada, esperemos pronto logren culminar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, por lo pronto, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, no acción de la que sé que te gustaría, pero de que hubo hubo, jajaja saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, espero que hayas tenido unas excelentes fiestas y sobre todo un excelente inicio de año, aunque los chicos no consumieron todo su amorss al menos se conocieron mejor, jaja te mando un abrazo! **Diannita Robles,** muchas gracias por comentar nena, te cuento que quizás los celos impulsaron a nuestro chico a ser un poco más abierto con Bella, como ves? **Mony17,** hola nena, Anthony celoso como bien dices tu, es más decidido, esperemos esa fortaleza y conexión esté con ellos todo el tiempo, espero te haya gustado el capi! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, yo también espero que la escuche y la comprenda, por lo pronto los dos están otro paso más adelante, saludos! **Yoliki,** gracias por comentar! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, nuestros chicos casi llegan a otro nivel, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Pili,** gracias a ti nena, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Pera l.t,** gracias a ti por comentar siempre nena, te cuento que aunque los chicos no llegaron al final en cierta forma tuvieron una conexión igual de intensa, espero te haya gustado! **Melina,** muchas gracias nena, ese momento llegará en que ella le cuente, esperemos!, saludos. **bbluelilas,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! Espero también tengas un buen inicio de año, saludos! **Karla,** gracias a ti nena, por tus palabras tan lindas siempre subiéndome el ánimo espero también este capi te gustara, saludos! **Patymdn,** hola nena, esperemos que no pase nada, ya han sufrido bastante, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, en este capi han podido estar juntos también, y aunque no llegaron al final, tuvieron una buena conexión, te gustó? **Tecupi,** claro nena, juntos son muy buenos pero si Bella no le dice las cosas a Edward puede romper su frágil corazón en segundos, **Cavendano13,** hola cariño, Bella le contó a Anthony una parte de las cosas, no todas ciertas, si te fijas ahí le puse que era una mentira, pero no le podía contar las verdaderas razones de porqué empezó a tener sexo con James, le contó algo trillado y algo que sabe que algunas chicas tontas hacen, prefirió eso que la verdad, muchas gracias por comentar! **rjnavajas** mil gracias por tus palabras cariño!

 **Me dicen que les pareció?**


	38. Chapter 38

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, a quien ya extraño un montón!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony le había contado que sus papás normalmente no eran estrictos, pero por no haber contestado el celular y haberse ido sin avisar todo el día, el cobrizo había recibido una semana completa de castigo. Nada de reuniones en la tarde con los rezagados, por lo tanto, nada de verse en la cabaña a solas.

Bella suspiró, recogiendo las piernas contra su regazo, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas mientras miraba las gotas de agua adherirse a su ventana. En parte, el castigo que recibió él, había funcionado bien para ella porque no había tenido que recurrir a James ni tampoco tuvo que sortear a Aro, quedarse en casa estaba bien, aunque tenía que admitir que los pensamientos en su cabeza estaban volviéndola loca.

Hoy era 13 de septiembre, un día común y corriente para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para ella. Finalmente era mayor de edad. Los planes aún estaban frescos en su cabeza: tomar el dinero que Charlie dejó para ella después de su muerte, subirse a su vieja troca, partir con rumbo a Seattle a buscar otra vida, dejando todo su pasado de mierda atrás. Pero ahora estaba él. Anthony. Pensar en dejarlo le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, uno que la dejaba sin aliento y mareada de dolor.

Pensó en múltiples alternativas para quedarse en Forks, ¿quizás rentando un apartamento? Negó con un bufido, pronto se terminaría el dinero y no tendría para pagarse la universidad, una renta, comida, etcétera. Su mamá además se volvería loca, y no quería verla hasta que pudiera organizar su cabeza. ¿Quizás si le pedía a Anthony que se fuera con ella?, volvió a negar, por Dios, él todavía era menor de edad, recientemente había cumplido apenas diecisiete… sus papás perderían la cabeza, porque ellos sí se preocupaban por él.

—¡Sorpresa! —Renée entró a su alcoba, robándole un susto de muerte. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño pastel y tras ella, la alta silueta de Aro le robó un escalofrío—. ¿Pensaste que lo olvidamos, cariño? —canturreó colocando el pastel en la cama, y luego, se giró para que Aro le tendiera los platos y un cuchillo.

—N-No… yo… —La mirada oscura de su padrastro en realidad no la dejaba pensar en nada, él le sonrió de esa forma que podía helarle los huesos.

—Ya eres mayor de edad, Isabella, con ello… siempre vienen más responsabilidades, esperamos sepas comportarte —murmuró en tono oscuro.

—Aro —lo regañó su madre con una sonrisa—, no vengas a sermonearla, ¿quieres?

Bella parpadeó desviando la mirada hacia el pastel, donde su mamá ahora le tendía el cuchillo. Renée como siempre, llenó la habitación con su risa y sus pláticas, ignorando en todo momento la incomodidad entre ellos. A Bella no le gustaba nada la forma en la que Aro parecía estarse comiendo con la mirada su figura, de haber sabido que pensaban irrumpir en su alcoba, se habría puesto otra cosa que sus desgastados y cortos shorts, así como la musculosa apretada a su cuerpo, de pronto, la urgencia de ponerse su abrigo parecía imperiosa.

La mañana del lunes vino con un cielo todavía oscurecido por los nubarrones sobre ellos, había llovido toda la noche y al parecer seguiría así. Bella había tenido algunas pesadillas con Aro irrumpiendo en su alcoba, pesadillas que la tuvieron levantándose en la madrugada para asegurarse de que había cerrado la puerta con llave. Las clases transcurrieron de forma habitual y cuando por fin llegó la hora del receso, donde podría ver a los rezagados, iba bostezando cuando se sorprendió al encontrarlos esperándola en la mesa.

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —balbuceó deteniéndose frente a ellos, Jasper fue el primero en reírse.

—La última vez que pregunté, me dijeron que se llamaba pastel. ¿Y esos números? Son velas, velas de cumpleaños. —Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina haciéndolo reír.

—No me refería a… —sacudió la cabeza—, no puedo creer que se acordaran.

—Él orquestó todo, ya sabes, es un buen novio y así —dijo Emmett, riéndose y golpeando en la espalda a un sonrojado Anthony, quien después dio un paso hacia ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. —Y cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, de pronto todo fue perfecto. Su decisión de quedarse, buscar la manera de salir adelante con él, y con el resto de sus amigos. Podía hacerlo, de alguna manera lo conseguiría.

 **…**

Después de comer pastel en la cafetería, los chicos volvieron a clases. Anthony no podía esperar para que las clases terminaran y darle a Bella su regalo.

Pero más tarde, mientras observaba la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo entre sus manos, se ruborizó pensando que quizás era estúpido, demasiado personal y demasiado tarde también para arrepentirse mientras caminaba callado hacia el estacionamiento.

—Podemos ir a celebrar a Port Angeles, hay un restaurante de comida china ahí.

—Eso suena genial —aseguró su chica—. ¿Como a qué hora?

—Yo pasaré por Jass a las cuatro, ¿puedes ir tú por Anthony? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Menos mal que ya es mi novio, sino pensaría que ustedes quieren que quedemos.

—¿De verdad ya son novios?, ¿y quién te dio permiso de salir con mi muchacho? —Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho en efecto dramático, por lo que Anthony le dio un zape en la cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa?, ahora resulta que no te gusta el sarcasmo.

—Ja, ja, váyanse ahora, ni siquiera deberían acompañarnos a cenar.

—Bella nos invitó —aseguró Jasper.

—De hecho, fue idea de todos —contestó ella, riéndose.

—Entonces nos vemos allá —dijeron sus amigos despidiéndose mientras se alejaban.

En cuanto Bella se detuvo junto a su troca, y asegurándose de que Elizabeth todavía no venía por él, Anthony extendió la mano, sujetó la de Bella y puso ahí su regalo. Sonrojándose, de nuevo avergonzado por ser tan patético.

—¿Qué es eso? —Lo soltó para estudiar la bolsita de terciopelo como si se tratara de algún objeto extraño.

—¿Qué parece? —sonrió ante su reacción, incluso mientras se preocupaba de lo enferma que tal vez estaría al abrirlo.

—Parece un regalo de cumpleaños. —Con los ojos bien abiertos, subió la mirada hacia él—. ¿Para mí?

—Pues cumpliste dieciocho ayer, ¿no? ¿O me mentiste sobre eso y quieres seguir siendo menor de edad para siempre?

—Es que... —Lágrimas de lo que esperaba fuera emoción, llenaron sus ojos cuando acarició el terciopelo—. No puedo creer que me hayas traído un regalo.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Fue el cumpleaños de mi novia. —Frunció el ceño.

Esa fue una de las cosas que más le molestaron sobre su castigo. Que no fue capaz de verla en su gran día, Elizabeth podía ser muy testaruda cuando de castigos se trataba y quizás tenía razón en serlo, no volvería a dejarla en la incertidumbre nunca respecto a su paradero. Mientras se juraba a sí mismo que estaría presente para el próximo cumpleaños y todos los siguientes, ella dijo:

—Es que yo… no esperé... en realidad no tenías que hacerlo —sonrió—. El simple hecho de verte es el mejor regalo del mundo, Anthony. —Él se encogió de hombros, extrañamente tímido.

—No sé si te guste, en serio. En su momento se me hizo un increíble detalle, pero ahora que lo veo, parece como si quisiera... —Hizo una mueca llena de vergüenza, en cambio un afecto profundo llenó la mirada del color del chocolate de su chica.

—Tengo la sensación de que me encantará. —Deslizó la cinta para mirar su contenido. Anthony respiró profundo, con ganas de advertirle que no se lo tomara tan en serio…—. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!

Sacándola con cuidado, observó contra la luz la pequeña cadena, de la cual colgaba un relicario. Era redondo con una esbelta guirnalda de pámpanos grabada alrededor del borde exterior del círculo. Bella abrió el pequeño pestillo y miró dentro, había un espacio para una foto pequeña y en el lado opuesto una inscripción en francés.

—¿Qué significa? —Anthony suspiró, ruborizándose cuando apartó la mirada.

—"Más que a mi propia vida" —dijo en voz alta antes de negar—. ¿Me creerás si te digo que en su momento no pensé que fuera tan cursi?

—Es perfecto. —Le tendió la cadena y se dio la vuelta para que se la colocara sobre el cuello—. Me ha encantado, necesitamos una foto juntos y… ¿cuánto te gastaste? —Se giró una vez que él lo hubo cerrado y lo miró, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—El dinero no importa. —Ella bufó como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

—Claro que importa, no quiero que gastes así por mí…

—Con un gracias está bien.

—Hum, gracias —sacudió la cabeza sonriendo—, ¿cómo se me ve?

—Hermosa. —Cuando la miró, compartieron una de esas sonrisas donde bastaba con mirar a una persona para llenarte de alegría.

—¿Paso por ti a las cuatro? —Anthony negó con una sonrisa, antes de sujetar su mano y besarle los nudillos.

—Le pedí el auto a mamá y accedió —sonrió—, parecía un poco arrepentida por no dejarme estar contigo en tu cumpleaños. —Sin embargo, Bella no estaba sonriendo de vuelta, más bien parecía nerviosa.

—Eh… a mi padrastro no le gusta que chicos vayan por mí a casa —desvió la mirada, soltándose de su mano—, ¿podríamos vernos en la tienda de los Newton? —Anthony frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—Te veré ahí. —Bella asintió, sujetando su relicario entre los dedos.

—También… también te quiero más que a mi propia vida —murmuró sonriéndole.

Entonces se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera meterlo en su piel. Anthony suspiró atrayéndola a sus brazos, estremeciéndose al sentir sus senos contra su pecho. Dios, quería besarla tanto en ese momento, y al parecer ella también. Su amor por él era tan evidente en su comportamiento, que era como si físicamente Anthony pudiese sentirlo. Las cosas entre ellos no eran más ese tira y afloja, o esa sensación titubeante que los rodeaba al principio, ahora él sabía que Bella lo quería, y el puro pensamiento lo tenía flotando en el aire por la euforia que lo recorría completamente.

Y ahí mientras la estrechaba, se dijo que pronto estarían sin ocultarse de nadie.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, pues que creen, la semana ya se pasó y con ella llegó el cumpleaños de Bella, ¿creen que se anime a decirle de que van sus secretos?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Ambos están experimentando su relación de forma tranquila, crees que les vaya bien en su cita? **miop,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, esperemos que sigan bien con su relación y que James no se entere que se van de cita, **Gloria,** jajaja sesión de exploración, hay nena, bueno por lo pronto nada de exploraciones en este capi, espero que igual te haya gustado! **Yoliki,** hola hola nena, gracias por comentar! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, jajaja lo de manitas traviesas lo mencionaron varias chicas y me rio cada vez, jaja te mando un fuerte abrazo! **LuAnKa,** hola nena, pienso como tu, Bella necesita aclarar lo que tiene con James o hará sufrir a nuestro chico, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, por lo pronto están todavía con las hormonas tranquilas y van a disfrutar una cita en compañía de los demás chicos, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Cat,** hola nena, presiento lo mismo que tu, por eso Bella tiene que ser sincera y no dejar que siga corriendo más el tiempo, **Daniela,** hola nena y a mi me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! **Karla,** hola nena, como bien dices el lazo que están creando juntos se está volviendo más fuerte, esperemos sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos unidos si algo malo pasa, **Tecupi,** hola cariño, pienso como tú, si Bella no le dice a Anthony, al menos que corte a James no?, puede meter en un problema serio a nuestro chico!, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, los chicos siguen fortaleciendo su relación, quizás puedan consumar su relación pronto también!, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, que gusto que te haya gustado, los chicos van experimentando en su relación diferentes cosas, incluso desde la pasión hasta el cariño puro, esperemos que asi sigan! **Pili,** mil gracias a ti por comentar, **Tulgarita,** hola nena, yo también consideré que necesitaban poquito más de tiempo antes de hacerlo, espero te gustara este cap también, **rjnavajas,** mil gracias a ti cariño! Es un gusto leerte y saber que te va gustando me hacen muy feliz, **Fantasmita,** ugg quien es! Jaja detesto las intrigas por eso pones que fantasmita? Para robarme el sueño pensando quien es?, jaja no solo eres un fantasma sino uno malo al dejarme así en la incertidumbre, te mando un fuerte abrazo gasparin! **patymdn,** hola nena, la cabaña debería de ser su lugar de residencia, donde no tuvieran que salir a enfrentar a nadie más, concuerdo contigo! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, tarde o temprano sabremos como pasó, así que vete alistando jaja soy terrible, pero sé que me aguantas, te mando un fuerte abrazo! **Belli swan dwyer** **,** hola nena, este capi también va a favor de este par y espero que te haya gustado! **Patty,** hola nena, lament alargar tu sufrimiento pero te aseguro que lo necesitaban de esta manera, muchísimas gracias por comentar! **saraipineda44,** hola cariño, lamento dejar tu corazón al cien en revoluciones pero ya ves como soy mala, jeje espero este capi te haya dejado más tranquila y también te haya gustado, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola cariño, muchísimas gracias siempre por comentar, jaja sé que lo de la mamá te ha dado risa, Elizabeth es inoportuna como muchas de nuestras mamás, jaja te mando muchísimos saludos! **Leonciita16,** mil gracias nena, por ir y venir, sé que todas andamos a veces corriendo con el trabajo o las cosas de la casa, pero te agradezco pasarte por aquí, la relación de mis chicos pareciera que a veces no avanza pero lo hace y a pasos grandes, me gustan mucho y por eso ya quiero que Bella le diga a Anthony las cosas, tu que dices? **Tary Masen Cullen** **,** hola nena, Bella ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, crees que le confiese a Anthony las cosas? **NANAko,** hola nena, la burbuja sigue intacta, espero te haya gustado este capi

 **¿Me dicen que les pareció?**


	39. Chapter 39

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por mi querida Vomi, Yanina, ya te extraño, come baack!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Creí que dijeron que solo nos veríamos nosotros cuatro en el restaurante.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que traiga a Rosalie… y a su amiga?

Anthony le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Emmett y a Jasper, porque dentro del pequeño lugar de comida italiana, Rosalie y su amiga, María, los esperaban platicando animadamente. Jasper pateó una piedra mientras miraba una y otra vez hacia adentro, luciendo entre nervioso y fastidiado.

—Vamos, hermano —suspiró Jass, quitándose el cabello de la cara—. No puedes quedarte con toda la diversión tú solo. Quizás pueda salir con ella, le dijo a Rosalie que yo era lindo.

—Y eso no sería ningún problema si no significara que voy a tener que fingir que Bella y yo solo somos amigos, ahora ni siquiera podré sujetar su mano para entrar —siseó mirándolos, pero Emmett tan solo bufó.

—Rosalie y yo tampoco hemos gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que tenemos. Queremos… esperar el momento adecuado, no somos unos idiotas insensibles, ¿sabes? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ella es la capitana de porristas, yo soy un puñetero rezagado, el colegio es una mierda y nos destrozarán en cuanto se sepa, así que también estamos a escondidas, mi Rosie no dirá nada de lo tuyo con Bella, porque se expone a lo mismo. —Anthony negó.

—¿Y la tal María?

—Es una compañera de ella, es agradable.

—No lo sé…

—Vamos, Anthony, relájate solo es una puta cena, después puedes llevarte a Bella en el auto y besarla hasta que olvide su nombre. —Anthony suspiró, Jasper llevaba razón y tampoco quería estropear lo que podría ser su primer contacto con una chica.

—Bien, pero dejarán de ser mis amigos si algo sale mal con esto.

 **…**

Bella estaba nerviosa cuando entraron al restaurante. El camino hasta Port Angeles al lado de Anthony había sido increíble, se habían tomado de las manos, bromeado, platicado de todo lo que se habían perdido en esa semana sin verse, pero no podría seguirlo haciendo. No frente a esa descomunal rubia y su igual de ostentosa amiga.

—María, ellos son Bella y Anthony —comentó Emmett. La mujer de ojos oscuros y largo cabello negro los analizó, estrechando su mano.

—Mucho gusto. —Bella se estremeció un poco ante su atenta mirada.

—Se ven muy lindos juntos —aseguró Rosalie, dejándola pasmada—. Vamos, no me veas así, Bella. La forma en la que Anthony te mira, es algo por lo que cualquiera de nosotras mataría. —María asintió con un suspiro soñador, pero Emmett bufó.

—¡Oye! Yo también te trato como a una princesa.

—Lo sé, pero ellos… tan solo son adorables, ¿no crees, osito? —Jasper escupió su bebida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó María, dándole golpecitos en la espalda mientras Emmett lo fulminaba con la mirada y Anthony se reía entre dientes.

—Lo estaré —aseguró todavía tosiendo.

—Oye… —María frunció el ceño mirando a Jasper—. ¿Por qué no te he visto en las prácticas de americano con los demás?

—Porque el cobarde está en ajedrez —dijo Emmett con una risilla de autosuficiencia.

—No soy cobarde —bufó—, es solo que prefiero cosas más civilizadas, ajedrez requiere de concentración, además eleva tu coeficiente intelectual y ejercita ambos hemisferios cerebrales… todas esas cosas que definitivamente no te interesan, _osito_.

—¿Ese rubio es el que te está molestando, osito? —inquirió Rosalie, con una sonrisa—. Puedo golpearlo por ti. —Emmett la miró enrojecido e incrédulo mientras los demás reían.

En realidad Bella se lo estaba pasando bien, nunca había tenido tantos amigos, y desde que podía acordarse, tampoco había celebrado con amigos, así que… podía acostumbrarse a esto, fácilmente. Anthony deslizó la mano bajo la mesa, y le dio un apretón a su mano, llamando su atención, estaba sonriendo y parecía estárselo pasando bien también, y verlo tan contento, sin duda la contagiaba.

—¿Esto está bien? —inquirió inclinándose contra su oreja, y su voz y su aroma la hicieron ruborizar, y sentirse cálida por dentro.

—Sí, gracias por traerme. —Rosalie suspiró frente a ellos llamando su atención.

—Realmente son muy tiernos. —Anthony se ruborizó al igual que Bella—. Y además enrojecen juntos, todo es tan lindo. ¿Por qué no los he visto juntos en la escuela?

—Hum… —El cobrizo carraspeó—. No queremos que nadie sepa aún, ya sabes cómo son todos, nos queremos ahorrar un montón de problemas.

—¿Lo dices por James? —Bella se tensó mientras miraba los ojos azules de Rosalie, incluso sintió que el color se drenaba de su rostro.

—En parte, ese idiota es un dolor en el culo —gruñó Anthony, y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero te he visto en el entrenamiento, has mejorado mucho.

—No… en realidad sigo siendo el mismo gordo de siempre —cuchicheó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Rosalie jadeara.

—¿Cómo crees?, no cualquiera le da más de seis vueltas al campo de práctica.

—Yo no puedo —comentó María.

—De hecho, hacer ejercicio me da hambre, por lo que no —sacudió la cabeza—, eso no me ha ayudado adelgazar y de todos modos, James siempre se encarga de recordármelo.

—Porque es un idiota. Y por si no sabías, lo que tienes ahora se llama masa muscular, no grasa, no puedes comer menos mientras estés en americano, tu cuerpo necesita calorías —le guiñó un ojo—, quizás solo necesitas llevar una dieta adecuada.

—Y… por eso salgo con esta chica —aseguró Emmett plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciéndola reír—. ¿Me darás un plan alimenticio más tarde? —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Te daré una patada si te sigues burlando.

—¡No lo hago! —aseguró llevándose una mano al pecho—. De hecho, como que estoy excitado. —Jasper y Anthony gimieron ante eso, pero él le restó importancia—. Escucharte hablar así… me imaginé una sexy doctora.

—Quizás eso quiera estudiar —ronroneó moviendo las cejas, haciendo reír a Bella. Rosalie era además de hermosa, una chica lista y con al parecer, mucha confianza en sí misma.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó Bella sin pensarlo, inclinándose en la mesa.

—Sí, ¿tú qué quieres estudiar? —Anthony la miró demasiado iluminado, como si esperara ansioso su respuesta.

—Me gustaría estudiar diseño industrial.

—¡Oh, vaya!, eso suena increíble —dijo Rosalie, aplaudiendo. Bella se encogió de hombros, repentinamente intimidada ante la atención de todos.

—Aunque también podría estudiar administración de empresas… si alguien que conozco, se anima a poner su propio restaurante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Anthony mirándola aturdido.

Bella inhaló, sin darse cuenta de que estaban tan cerca. Pero cuando él la observaba con esa clase de mirada, cálida y llena de fervor, la hacía sentir como si no hubiese nada entre ellos. Sin espacio. Sin aire. Solo él y ella.

—¡Es que son tan lindos! —canturreó Rosalie, sacándolos de su burbuja, Anthony sonrió ruborizándose, y Dios, lo que daría por besarlo justo en ese momento.

 **…**

La noche fue mejor de lo que Anthony esperaba, y mientras María y Jasper platicaban animadamente cerca del auto, Rosalie y Emm se despidieron de él y Bella.

—Me dio mucho gusto verlos —canturreó Rosalie, enganchando su brazo al de Emm. Se veía increíble en su corto vestido rosa—. De verdad hacen bonita pareja. Nosotros también pronto saldremos a la luz, no me importa mucho el qué dirán.

—Rosie… —empezó Emmett, pero ella tan solo elevó una ceja haciéndolo callar.

—Es la verdad, Emm, que se jodan los demás, a mí no me importa lo que piensen, desde que te vi quise estar contigo, ¿por qué voy a ocultarlo? —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Lo sé soy irresistible y todo eso… —bromeó haciéndola reír mientras le daba un codazo, que hizo que Anthony se preguntara si no se lastimó al intentar golpear a su amigo—. ¿Pero y si…?

—Nada, Emmett. No debe importarte nada. —Ambos compartieron una mirada, y Anthony no necesitó más para saber quién perdía en esto.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos —dijo entonces, los chicos se despidieron y en cuanto salieron del estacionamiento, tomado la carretera, Bella sujetó su mano.

—Rose es una chica intimidante, ¿no?, muy diferente del estilo de rezagados.

—Ni que lo digas —murmuró Anthony besando sus nudillos.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, me la pasé increíble. —Él sonrió mirándola.

—Ese era el propósito. —Apretó su mano—. ¿De verdad estudiarías administración de empresas para ayudarme si pongo un restaurante? —Ella rodó los ojos mirándolo.

—Claro que sí, podría llevar un control del restaurante, ¿no crees?

—No tienes que hacer eso…

—No, sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo —sonrió mirándolo—, me gustaría trabajar contigo.

—A mí me gusta hacer todo contigo —aseguró Anthony, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar—. Terminando la preparatoria… podríamos estudiar en la misma universidad y compartir un departamento… si tú quieres. —Bella parpadeó, mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, él se ruborizó desviando la mirada hacia la carretera, quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos…

—¿Podrías detener el auto?

—¿Por qué?

—Solo detenlo, por favor.

* * *

 **¿Creen que algo que dijo Anthony molestó a Bella?, ¿será que por fin le cuenta lo de James? Espero sus conjeturas!**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas lindas que me comentan:**

 **Jupy,** hola nena, gracias los chicos parece que van en la dirección correcta, **Gloria,** hola nena, yo también pienso como tú, Bella como que posterga decirle a Anthony, quizás porque ya corto con James?, bueno le toca explicarse, saludos! **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena pues bienvenida, te cuento que como tú, con Aro no me quedaba sola jamás, ojalá que pronto encuentre solución a su problema con él, y con Aro, porqué quizás el único lastimado será Anthony, espero que te siga gustando y actualizo casi siempre los lunes, miércoles y sábados, gracias por comentar! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, trato de que algunas cosas se asemejen al libro que todas adoramos, muchas gracias por comentar! **Diannita Robles,** muchas gracias cariño, como siempre por comentar, será que Bella ya le cuenta a Anthony las cosas y por eso le pidió que se detuviera? **Noelia,** hola nena, pronto viene lo de Anthony, jajaja no te desesperes y también pienso como tu, Bella no le dirá a Anthony nunca lo que pasó con James, algo me lo dice, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, jajaja me muero con el soplagaitas, me matan tus comentarios, y también pienso que Bella necesita dejar ya lo que sea que tiene con James, será que ya lo hizo y no nos contó? **Edu,** hola nena un gusto como siempre saludarte, a mi también me fastidia la actitud de Renée, ojalá no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo sepa, saludos! **Cat,** hola nena, no recuerdo si me lo preguntaste antes o no, pero sí, soy pro-finales-felices, jaja solo me encanta el drama, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, yo también pienso que Renée debe prestar más atención a lo que le está pasando a su hija, ojala que no lo haga cuando sea tarde, **lizdayanna,** hola cariño, ojala Bella se anime a confesarle las cosas a Anthony, o será que ya no está con James?, **Daniela,** hola nena, esperemos que Aro no haga nada malo, saludos! **Dulce Fantasmita,** jajaja, bueno, si lo prefieres mejor en anonimato esta bien, solo espero que te siga gustando, ya sabes como me gustan mis fics, bien dramas, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, en este capi los chicos se fueron de cita, pero al final Bella se puso nerviosa, crees que le diga algo malo a Anthony? **carolaap,** hola nena, cada uno de mis Edwards son distintos, unos más románticos, otros medio locos, pero este Anthony se me hace que es tan dulce como el de Dark Necessities, ya te dejo a tu elección cual es más, saludos! **tulgarita,** hola nena, por lo pronto todo tranquilo con los chicos, aunque Bella al final se ha puesto muy seria, habrá que ver qué le pasa, **LuAnKa,** muchas gracias, espero este capi también te haya gustado! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, sin James por el momento, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Patty,** hola nena, Renée casi no pasa tiempo en casa y se traga la mentira que Aro le presenta, y como no ve a Bella, no sabe lo que pasa con ella, esperemos no pague caro esas distracciones, **Cavendano13,** hola nena, esperando hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños, te cuento que Bella y Anthony se fueron a celebrar el cumpleaños, esperemos que termine bien y no mal, como parece que esta pasando con Bella, **patymdn,** hola nena, ahora que Bella es mayor de edad, esperemos que se salga de su casa y busque una manera de evitar a Aro, **Melina,** hola nena, que alegría que te gustan estos capis, yo también quiero más de ellos, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, quizás Bella es muy pequeña a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, todavía no es esa chica fuerte e independiente que quisiéramos ver, pero lo será, ya verás. No recuerdo que me dijeras que HE es uno de tus fics preferidos, hace poco lo estaba releyendo y uff prometo que le voy a meter mano para corregirle tantos errores, más sabiendo que todavía se pasan a leerlo, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme desde entonces! **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, a mi también me preocupan James y Aro, ojalá que Bella se apresure y termine con James o nos explique que rayos hace con él. **Pili,** Gracias a ti por comentar, como siempre! **Karla,** hola nena, yo también deseo que no sufran y que Bella resuelva sus problemas para que no afecta a nuestro chico! **GellySweetDreamlike** hola nena, pienso como tú, si Bella hablase con Anthony tendría más opciones pero no lo hace, no esta impuesta a contarle sus problemas a nadie y esperemos eso no le pase factura, que dices?

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	40. Chapter 40

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, como siempre gracias mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Bella?

Se habían detenido en el primer camino que encontraron para salirse de la carretera, y por la velocidad que llevaban, Anthony había tenido que sortear un par de piedras, una de las cuales golpeó con fuerza la parte de abajo del auto, y algunos arbustos se interpusieron, lo que los dejó parcialmente cubiertos de cualquiera que pasara, Bella tan solo esperaba que no hubieran dañado el auto de Elizabeth, o que se hubiese reventado algún neumático, porque sabía que metería al cobrizo en serios problemas.

—¿De verdad piensas en un futuro conmigo? —preguntó en cuanto se detuvieron. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, aflojando su fuerte agarre sobre el volante.

—Sí... —Alcanzó su mano, luciendo nervioso cuando entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —sonrió, mirándola extrañado—. Bueno, es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa, lamento mucho si voy tan de prisa, lo que sucede es… —suspiró empujando los lentes por el puente de su nariz—. Es que me siento muy bien a tu lado, y cuando pienso en un futuro, no puedo verlo de otra manera que no sea contigo.

Ella sonrió incrédula, inclinándose sin pensar para besarlo. Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa que sintió entre sus labios mientras empujaba el asiento hacia atrás, para tirar de ella y colocarla en su regazo, Bella entendió sus intenciones, colocando las piernas a los lados de sus caderas y aunque estaban un poco incómodos en el reducido espacio, no le importó.

—¿Por qué hiciste que me detuviera así?, la verdad pensé en todo lo peor.

—¿Lo peor?, ¿qué sería? —Pero él no contestó, tan solo se encogió de hombros robándole un suave beso—. Solo quería agradecerte de esta manera antes de llegar a casa —dijo depositando suaves besos por su mandíbula, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—Quizás para otra ocasión, solo debas decirme eso, y no hacerlo sonar como que atropellé a alguien. —Bella se rio, enterrando las manos en ese caótico cabello suyo.

—Es que estaba muy emocionada al escucharte decir eso, y quería agradecértelo con un beso. —E hizo precisamente eso, sus labios mezclándose de forma apasionada pronto los tuvo jadeando y presionándose más juntos.

—De nada. —Anthony se separó de sus labios con una sonrisa, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Entre sus piernas, ella podía sentir su dura erección y no pudo evitar frotarse sobre él, haciéndolo gemir—. Bella…

—¿De verdad crees que podríamos vivir juntos?

—Sí. —Empujó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Podríamos compartir un pequeño departamento en Seattle, creo que mis papás me apoyarían, económicamente hablando; no sé muy bien su reacción a que vivamos juntos… —hizo una mueca—, pero si les juro que no pienso tener bebés ni nada por el estilo, hasta que estemos graduados y casados, creo que lo superarán, y si no, no es como que me importe mientras esté contigo. —Bella parpadeó aturdida, y se quedó sin palabras haciéndolo maldecir—. Mierda, ya no me dejes hablar, solo estoy diciendo que en un futuro… —Ella lo interrumpió con un beso.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —Una lenta sonrisa torcida curvó los labios de Anthony.

—En un suspiro. Con decirte que si fuera mayor de edad, conduciría en este instante a Las Vegas. —Ella se rio mientras negaba, antes de volver a besarlo. Con fuerza. Demostrándole todo lo que sus palabras la hacían sentir.

Pronto estuvieron nuevamente dejando escapar gruñidos y gemidos, Anthony desabotonó su abrigo, y ya no era el chico titubeante mientras abarcaba sus pechos con las manos. Bella se onduló sobre su erección, se sentía increíblemente caliente, algo que nunca le había pasado con un hombre, de hecho, pensó que detestaría cualquier tipo de intimidad gracias a James, así que era todo un alivio saber que al menos, su libido continuaba intacta. Pero es que la forma en la que dijo que se casaría con ella, de hecho toda la conversación, la tenía lidiando con una emoción desconocida, una que casi la hizo llorar.

Bella no creía que algún día encontraría a alguien con quien compartir sus sueños, o sus planes. Desde que Renée tenía diferentes parejas, había empezado a planear su futuro por su cuenta. Sin embargo, tener a alguien era lo que secretamente siempre había querido. Una persona con quien compartir esperanzas y sonrisas, una buena vida como la que había tenido al lado de sus padres antes de que todo se viniera abajo. La urgencia de sentir esa conexión la llevó a quitarse la blusa de un tirón, y de igual forma, desabotonó apresuradamente la camisa oscura que llevaba Anthony, sorprendiéndolo.

—Se supone que yo debería hacer todo eso —dijo él riéndose entre dientes, Bella sonrió, contenta de que no pareciera tener más ese complejo de su sobrepeso con ella.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola, es más rápido.

Él sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño mientras dejaba vagar sus manos por los costados, hasta llegar al broche de su sostén, pausó un segundo sus movimientos, luciendo concentrado cuando deslizó con suavidad los dedos y destrabó con facilidad el broche, solo entonces soltó un extraño suspiro mezcla de alivio.

—Sabía que no podía ser tan complicado. —Bella lo miró interrogante, pero él tan solo negó, inclinando su cabeza para sorprenderla al llevarse un pezón a la boca.

Y mientras la temperatura en el cuerpo de Bella se disparaba, pensó que era curioso, que en todo este tiempo, nunca hubiese sentido la necesidad de tocarse para alcanzar un orgasmo, ni tampoco sabía que su cuerpo podía responder de esta manera. No cuando recién entró a la adolescencia, y nunca después de que estuviera por primera vez con James. Había sido traumático escuchar su risa cuando descubrió que era virgen, y después, un espanto ver ese brillo posesivo en sus ojos. Como si le perteneciera porque había sido su primero. Lo detestaba, nada había borrado lo mal que él la hacía sentir, hasta que llegó Anthony.

—¿Todavía tienes ese condón? —preguntó jadeante contra su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Sí, pero… no vamos a hacerlo aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Tenía la respiración acelerada, estaba incluso mareada con su aroma y se estremeció al ver lo oscuro de sus ojos verdes.

—Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, te mereces una cama, velas, un lugar acogedor, algo tan hermoso como tú. —Bella suspiró, acunando sus mejillas.

—Mientras sea contigo, cualquier lugar es especial para mí, Anthony. —Lo miró fijamente, mientras desabotonaba sus vaqueros. Y él… no se lo impidió esta vez.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Su voz ronca la hizo casi desfallecer, ella asintió tomándolo en su mano, robándole un jadeo sorpresivo—. _Mierda._ —Cerró fuertemente los ojos—. Necesitas darme un segundo… no puedo ni siquiera mirar hacia abajo en estos momentos.

Bella sonrió, pero no le dio tregua, comenzó a bombear su erección, deleitándose por primera vez en la suavidad de su textura, deslizando el líquido preseminal a lo largo de toda su longitud, disfrutando de sus gruñidos, incluso de verlo respirando aceleradamente. Nunca había sentido tanto poder como ahora, en ningún otro momento.

—Quiero compartir todo contigo, Anthony, cualquier experiencia que podamos tener, cualquier aventura o futuro por venir.

Él abrió los ojos, eran de un profundo color esmeralda, empañados de pasión pero también de amor, todo eso que Bella necesitaba. Anthony se elevó un poco y rebuscó en sus vaqueros encontrando su cartera, y se estremeció cuando sacó el preservativo.

—¿Por favor? —Anthony la miró fijamente, como si buscara algo en sus ojos, y suspiró cuando al parecer finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Tal vez debamos ir al asiento trasero —dijo antes de mirar por el retrovisor.

Bella le dio un suave beso lleno de emoción, antes de trasladarse con facilidad entre los asientos, y mientras él descendía para empujar el asiento y subirse, la joven se quitó los vaqueros. Una vez que llegó con ella, Bella lo esperó recostada en el asiento, pero cuando Anthony se quedó medio petrificado al verla sin ropa, se ruborizó sintiéndose incómoda.

—Lo siento —sacudió él la cabeza—. Tan solo… —sonrió, empujando sus vaqueros también hacia abajo, su erección marcándose orgullosa a través de su bóxer—. De verdad vamos a hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa. Él se sentó, pasándose los dedos temblorosos por el cabello.

—Entonces ven aquí. —Tiró de su mano, invitándola a ponerse sobre él.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió extrañada.

—Porque quiero que esta primera vez, tú seas quien me guíe, quiero que tengas el control, después de todo serás tú la que me quite la virginidad, parece justo que conduzcas toda esta situación, ¿no? —Bella se ruborizó, antes de reírse.

—Lo haces sonar como que soy una oportunista —dijo colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, él sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Estoy nervioso de arruinarlo. —Bella acarició su mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. ¿Y si mi barriga se interpone lo suficiente como para que no disfrutes? Oh, mierda, ¿y si…?

—No vas a arruinarlo. —Ella puso un dedo en sus labios, ondulándose sobre él y robándole un siseo—. ¿No ves lo bueno que somos juntos?, ¿cuánto quiero estar contigo?

Anthony la miró unos momentos, parecía aún inseguro por lo que Bella lo tranquilizó acariciando su cabello. Segundos después, suspiró inclinándose hacia ella, besando todo el camino de su clavícula hasta sus pechos, tomando un pezón con la boca, robándole un gemido. Los vidrios del auto comenzaron a empañarse conforme la temperatura entre ambos volvía a subir. Bella sentía ardiendo todo su cuerpo mientras se frotaba sobre su erección, le parecía aún surrealista que sintiera esa necesidad de correrse de nuevo, y más irreal que estuviera a punto de hacerlo con tan solo estar restregándose contra él.

—Anthony, me… me voy a correr si seguimos haciendo esto —jadeó con los ojos cerrados.

—Me parece perfecto. —Deslizó entonces una de sus manos hacia su pubis, y de pronto estaba frotando el pulgar contra su clítoris, robándole todo el oxígeno de golpe.

—No —respiró profundamente, sujetando su mano—. Quiero que hagamos esto juntos, quiero venirme a tu alrededor. —Bella pudo sentir a Anthony sacudirse contra ella, cuando dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes.

—No sé si pueda aguantar mucho, cada cosa que dices me hace perder el control.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo. —Acompañó aquello metiendo los pulgares dentro de la cinturilla del bóxer.

Él suspiró, elevándose para ayudarla a deslizarlos por sus piernas y sosteniendo el paquete de aluminio entre sus dedos temblorosos, desgarró con los dientes la envoltura, donde con cuidado deslizó el condón por su gruesa y dura longitud.

—De verdad espero estar haciendo lo correcto…

—No tengas miedo —murmuró Bella sujetando sus temblorosas manos, antes de besarle ahora ella los nudillos—. Nos pertenecemos.

—Sí, tienes razón —susurró, pero su voz incluso falló por lo que tragó audiblemente.

Bella sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, y no dejó de mirarlo mientras se posicionaba sobre él, conteniendo el aliento, se sujetó de sus hombros y comenzó a descender lentamente sobre su miembro. Él parpadeó, sus manos de pronto sujetándola con fuerza por las caderas, como si tuviera que sostenerse para no caer, su frente se perló de sudor, la tensión en su mandíbula hizo que enrojeciera. Por su lado, Bella se mordisqueó el labio, había estado las suficientes veces con James como para que su cuerpo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Y sin embargo, jamás estuvo encima de él, casi siempre lo hacían en la misma postura, y quizás por eso era que nunca se sintió tan estrecha, tan llena, ni tan completamente excitada, como se estaba sintiendo mientras tomaba por completo a Anthony. Él jadeó, sus pestañas extremadamente largas revolotearon mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tensando los músculos de su garganta. Bella contuvo un gemido al verlo. Anthony era suave, dulce, vacilante y fuerte. Todo lo que había imaginado que sería.

 **…**

Estar dentro de Bella tendría que ser la definición exacta del paraíso.

Anthony apretó los dientes intentando no joder las cosas mientras ella, al parecer, se acostumbraba a su grosor. Su cuerpo de pronto amenazaba con traicionarlo, quería tomar el control y embestir, la necesidad de hacer exactamente eso, parecía casi imperiosa mientras la observaba a los ojos. Se sentía como un instinto animal lo que estaba sintiendo, y algo lo impulsaba a moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados. La joven asintió, afianzándose sobre él antes de moverse, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Muy bien, y ahora voy a comenzar a moverme, ¿eso está bien para ti?

—No sé si logre ir muy lejos; para ser completamente honesto, estoy por correrme… —Ella lo ignoró como siempre, y se movió de todos modos en una lenta tortura hacia arriba, y luego hacia abajo—. Quiero que nos vengamos juntos —suplicó enterrando el rostro en su cuello, sus manos acariciando la espalda baja de su chica, deslizándose hacia la curva de su trasero.

—Quizás… me venga primero —dijo sorprendiéndolo, su voz ronca y cargada de excitación. Y luego se onduló de tal forma sobre él, que hizo que su cuerpo tomara las riendas, la penetró con tal fuerza, que cuando la impulsó, ella se golpeó en el techo del auto.

—Perdón, oh, rayos… —dijo nervioso, pero Bella tan solo se rio, callándolo con un beso que le robó cualquier hilo de pensamiento.

Sería increíble si lograba correrse ella primero, así que no dudó en bajar su mano y frotar ese tenso nudo de nervios con el pulgar, Bella gimió, aumentando sus movimientos y enloqueciéndolo, llegó un punto en el que Anthony no fue capaz de pensar, no fue dulce con sus movimientos, perdió el control mientras la sentía deslizarse otra vez sobre su verga y entonces su mente se desconectó. Empezó a correrse, agarrando un puñado de su cabello y con la otra mano, la sostuvo por la cadera con firmeza en su lugar, empujó un par de veces más cuando de pronto, ella estaba llegando, firmes contracciones alrededor de su pene terminaron de volverlo loco, alargando el éxtasis que parecía no tener principio ni final.

Una vida después o quizás solo unos instantes, se miraron sin decir palabra, se sonrieron mientras se abrazaban, se besaron y luego se quedaron respirando sobre el cuello del otro, necesitando aire. Cuando por fin se quedaron quietos y con la respiración controlada, cuando el cuerpo de Anthony dejó de temblar y su mente pareció volver de donde quiera que se había ido, le apartó el cabello húmedo del rostro a su chica. Anthony quería decirle tanto, pero no existían palabras para expresar lo que acababa de hacerle, lo que acababan de hacer juntos. Ni siquiera podía compararse con lo que siempre imaginó.

—Te amo —dijo resumiendo cualquier hilo de pensamiento.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho, donde se quedó escuchando los irregulares latidos de su acelerado corazón. La sintió juguetear con el relicario entre sus dedos antes de susurrar:

—Más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

 **Al fin pasó lo bueno como me dijeran muchas chicas, jaja espero que les haya gustado! ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** Hola nena, imagino que aunque Bella no confesó las cosas si se abrió con otros asuntos jajaja soy tan horrible, pero ya me conoces, te mando muchos saludos! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, por lo pronto los chicos han pasado ese nivel que espero los una más y así los mantenga, espero te haya gustado! **Noelia,** hola nena, al fin nuestro pobre Anthony encontró alivio para sus situaciones jaja, han compartido ese nivel que tanto les faltaba, espero te haya gustado! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena espero este capi te haya gustado, nuestros chicos están avanzando a otro nivel y esperemos ahora si entre ellos no existan mentiras, saludos! **Daniela,** hola nena, estabas en lo cierto Bella no estaba enojada para nada, jaja saludos! **Cat,** hola nena, pues tendrás que leerme más adelante o no en lo absoluto, Bella de momento todavía no le va a decir nada, saludos! **Vanina Iliana,** jajajaja totalmente en lo cierto tu comentario nena, Bella no estaba enojada para nada jaja más bien entre eufórica excitada jaja espero te haya gustado el capi! **Jazmin,** hola nena, son un montón de dudas las que hay entorno a esta pareja pero de momento ellos están en su mundo, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Karla,** hola nena, Alice estará en esta historia, solo que no todavía, por lo pronto los chicos han pasado a otro nivel en su relación, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, efectivamente Bella estaba más bien super contenta con lo que Anthony tenía para decirle y se lo ha demostrado! Espero te gustara, saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, nuevamente Bella ni se acuerda de James, menos ahora, esperemos que se resuelva esto cuanto antes sin necesidad de que le tengan que decir a Anthony o los vea **carolaap,** hola nena yo estaría como tu, a estas alturas ya sospechando de todos, esperemos que no pase nada, saludos! **Pili,** hola nena, Bella ni se acuerda de James en estos momentos, esperemos que su relación siga sin el, **Edu,** hola nena, quizás por la edad de Anthony es que Bella se detiene de muchas cosas, no es como que pueda huir con él o solo salirse, creo que a su manera esta tratando de resolver las cosas, solo esperemos que lo haga de la mejor manera, **rjnavajas,** hola nena estabas en lo cierto y Bella le dio mas que un solo beso a Anthony me alegran muchos tus comentarios sobre HE, mil gracias! **cavendano13,** hola nena, todavía no pasan a lo complicado al contrario andan bastante sueltos jajaja espero te haya gustado el capi! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, pues no tenia caso que tuvieras nervios los chicos casi no hablaron jaja espero te haya gustado, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Anthony encuentra más fáciles las cosas pero desgraciadamente son a futuro y algo me dice que Bella necesita solucionar las cosas ahora, a ver que pasa, saludos! **Miop,** hola nena, Bella no quiso que detuvieran el auto para nada malo, como podras ver, jaja espero te haya gustado, saludos! **mony17** **,** hola nena, aun no sabemos si maría es buena para Jasper o para los chicos ya veremos que pasa con ella, por lo pronto nada malo, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, por lo pronto se cumple tu segundo deseo lo besa y le da algo más porque está muy feliz de escucharlo decir todas esas cosas que quiere con ella, **Tary Masen Cullen,** jajajaja gente que pisa cachorros no! Lamento terminar así el capi y haberte compensado con este, me dices si te gustó? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, me perdí un poquito con tu comentario, jaja que de James? Bueno por lo pronto te cuento que los sentimientos de ambos se encuentran en la misma sintonía pero corren el riesgo de arruinarse, esperemos que no!


	41. Chapter 41

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony entró esa mañana al colegio sintiéndose totalmente diferente.

Lo que sin duda, lo volvía más perdedor de lo que ya era, pero no podía cambiarlo. Con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros para sí mismo y entró al campo de entrenamiento donde quizás diez o más vueltas al campo lo esperaban, montones de golpes y tacleadas, pero nada de eso realmente importaba, nada podía cambiar este pequeño momento donde se sentía grandioso.

Había tenido jodido sexo.

Algo que ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasías logró imaginar, nunca se había imaginado con nadie porque siempre pensó que le resultaría repugnante a cualquier chica, así que sí, solo veía porno y disfrutaba del momento sin protagonistas en sus sueños. Pero, entonces llegó Bella y había terminado con su miseria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y había sido lo más grandioso que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

Y en el transcurso del día, mientras escuchaba a Emmett contar un chiste, al tiempo que desayunaba junto con el resto de los rezagados, en realidad no estaba poniendo atención.

No.

Todo su cuerpo estaba enfocado en otra persona. En ella. Y cuando Bella sonrió agitando la mano frente a él, Anthony sintió que la sangre le subía de golpe a… o quizás le bajaba hacia otra cabeza, sacudiéndose de arriba abajo al mirar a su chica. Llevaba el cabello corto y suelto, en ondas que no se definían del todo y cubrían parte de su rostro. Quería estirar la mano y quitar esos ofensivos mechones que no le permitían ver sus ojos, los cuales lucían como siempre, maquillados en tonos oscuros que la hacían parecer más grande de lo que en realidad era. Deslizó la mirada por sus tentadores labios y por el largo cuello, hasta ese enorme abrigo que cubría absolutamente todo su cuerpo, por suerte.

—¿Anthony? —carraspeó Bella, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa y… diablos. Inmediatamente se ruborizó haciéndola reír—. ¿Estás con nosotros?

—¿Cómo? —inquirió sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que Jasper resoplara.

—Emmett nos está invitando al club donde trabaja —repitió el rubio lanzándole una mirada aburrida—. Podremos entrar sin necesidad de identificaciones.

—¿De verdad? —Emm asintió con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. ¡Eso será genial!

 **...**

El cobrizo miró los champuses que estaban justo al lado de los acondicionadores, frunciendo el ceño dejó que su mirada fuera directa a los jabones, los desodorantes y ¿dónde-demonios-estaban-los-condones?

No importó cuánto rebuscara entre las cosas, no los tenían a la mano, claro que no. Porque al parecer, todo mundo tenía esa morbosa necesidad de saber si estabas teniendo sexo o no, y por eso los ponían del otro lado del mostrador, donde tuvieras que pedírselos al dependiente. Esto precisamente era otra de las muchas desventajas de vivir en un pueblo como Forks. ¿Se los venderían a los menores de edad? El cobrizo se ruborizó mientras retrocedía un paso lejos, ¿cómo diablos consiguió Jasper los condones? Pero desgraciadamente no podía solo ir a preguntarle, sería como un deseo de muerte.

El rubio podía ser un dolor en el culo cuando de indagar se trataba, preguntaría todos los detalles, aullaría cada vez que no le gustara la explicación de algo, y el puro pensamiento lo tenía ya mareado de solo imaginárselo. Así que no, nada de Jasper, y en cuanto a Emmett… algo le decía que no era precisamente el mejor guardando secretos, lo obligaría a contarle cada posición y cada roce como justo él les contaba lo que hacía con Rosalie. El único interesado en saber eso era Jasper, y bueno… puede que un poco él también, pero Anthony no iba a decir ni una sola palabra tratándose de Bella, así que eso lo dejaba solo en esto de la compra de condones.

Dando otro paso al frente, maldijo por lo bajo cuando la dependienta le sonrió. Por supuesto, tenía que ser una señora de la edad de su mamá, para cerrar toda la embarazosa escena. No podía ser un tipo, no, tenía que ser una chica. Y… no podía pagarlos con la tarjeta que su papá le había dado, o también sería otro deseo de muerte, así que traía efectivo. Mucho, por si los condones costaban algo como cincuenta dólares.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —La dulce sonrisa solo lo puso aún más tenso.

—¿Podría pasarme… unas vendas? —La dependienta sonrió mientras el cobrizo maldecía.

—Claro, ¿qué más? —preguntó de camino hacia los estantes llenos de suministros.

—Alcohol —balbuceó sintiendo que iba a incendiarse, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor?

—¿Algo más? —inquirió tomando de un estante más alto el alcohol.

—Yunoscondones.

—¿Perdón? —Anthony se mareó mientras miraba fijamente hacia sus Adidas rojos.

—Unos condones.

El silencio que siguió fue peor que si hubieran exclamado algo, o que si hubieran corrido por ahí gritando que estaban en medio de un asalto. Nervioso elevó la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de la señora, que ahora que lo pensaba, podía perfectamente ser amiga de su mamá. _Mierda._

—¿Con textura? —El cobrizo parpadeó aturdido.

—¿D-Disculpe?

—¿Con textura?, ¿lubricante?, ¿algún sabor en específico? —murmuró rodando los ojos y un momento… _¿Qué?_

—N-Normales… solo normales. —Ella cobró el alcohol y las innecesarias vendas, antes de pasar los condones.

—Esta juventud, a tu edad yo estaba más preocupada por terminar la escuela, muchachito.

Anthony sentía los ojos ardiendo, seguro tenía que haber algún caso documentado de algún tipo que murió a causa de un incendio en su rostro, y si no lo había, sería él el primero, de eso estaba seguro.

—Son p-para un experimento. —La dependienta de nuevo le lanzó una mirada acusadora, pero afortunadamente, fue la última mientras le devolvía el cambio y en una bolsa justo lo que necesitaba.

 **...**

Con manos temblorosas, Bella tocó el timbre, todavía no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, ¿cómo se había dejado convencer?, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

—¡Viniste! —canturreó al abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente arrastrarla hacia adentro.

Su casa era acogedora, decorada al estilo antiguo, con muebles que en algún tiempo debieron tener un mejor aspecto, pero de igual manera todo estaba impecable, como la rubia parada en el centro de la sala mirándola con ojos expectantes y una enorme sonrisa.

—Francamente todavía me estoy preguntando por qué accedí. —Rosalie sonrió.

—Porque queremos impresionar a nuestros chicos.

—Cierto —asintió ruborizándose, haciendo reír a la chica.

Rosalie le había mandado un texto, diciéndole que podían arreglarse juntas para ir a Eclipse, el club nocturno donde trabajaba Emmett, incluso se ofreció a ir a su casa para alistarse, pero como no había manera en el infierno para que Bella permitiera que alguien tan despampanante como Rosalie se apareciera en su casa, frente a su degenerado padrastro, optó por pedirle que mejor se vieran en su casa. Así que aquí estaba, sentada frente a un descomunal tocador lleno de maquillajes, pinzas, peines y demás artículos que no tenía idea para qué fueran, dejándose peinar por Rosalie.

—Me gusta que seamos amigas, Bella. —La castaña parpadeó, mirando a través del espejo a la chica, sin comprender qué tenía eso de especial.

—Seguro tienes montones —se encogió de hombros—, honestamente nunca pensé que te gustaría ser amiga de una rezagada como yo.

Repentinamente, la mirada verde de Rosalie se clavó de tal forma en sus ojos que la hizo estremecer.

—Oye, tú y tu grupo merecen una verdadera patada en el culo.

—¿Cómo dices? —balbuceó nerviosa.

—Emmett tiende a expresarse de esa misma manera, ¿y la forma nerviosa en la que Jasper se esconde lejos de las miradas?, ni qué decir de Anthony, el pobre parece un ratoncillo en un laboratorio de experimentos, pero tú… —suspiró cruzándose de brazos—. No permitas que nadie te vea por debajo, Bella, ninguno de ustedes, pero tú menos. Las chicas hemos evolucionado para ser más que eso, somos fuertes e independientes, no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie. Mamá me ha sacado sola adelante, no necesita de ningún tipo, desde que el donador de esperma que es mi padre, se fue dejándola sola.

Bella parpadeó, ojalá Renée pensara igual que la mamá de Rosalie, pero… un momento, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto?

—Hum... —Se mordisqueó el labio—. Yo… no necesito la aprobación de ningún hombre tampoco. —Y cuando escuchó a Rosalie resoplar, la miró a través del espejo.

—Sé lo que James anda diciendo de ti, no sé si saliste con él en el pasado o algo, y he llegado a pensar que por eso eres tan cohibida, te he visto palidecer cuando por alguna razón sus miradas se encuentran. Síp, como justo ahora con tan solo mencionarlo, mira tu rostro. —Bella ni siquiera era capaz de pasar saliva mientras Rose seguía hablando—. No hagas caso del bastardo… Por eso te cité aquí, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, en realidad no tengo ninguna.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó todavía aturdida por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Todas mis amigas son superficiales, están a mi alrededor en busca de popularidad y detesto eso —resopló mortificada —. Los rezagados son increíbles, eso fue lo que llamó mi atención primero, y después mi osito. De verdad quisiera unirme a su club pero creo que les dará un infarto si sigo acosándolos alrededor de la escuela.

Bella se rio, el sonido saliendo ronco producto de su garganta seca. No tenía palabras para contestarle a Rosalie, no tenía cabeza para procesar que alguien más la hubiera visto manejándose alrededor de James.

—Espero que pronto salgas a la luz con Anthony… me gusta, es un chico tan lindo, no se merece que lo tengas escondido —la regañó con voz severa—. Que no te importe el qué dirán… te juro que tú y Emmett son tan parecidos… ¿Es algo de su club?, ¿o por qué tanto misticismo?

—No es eso —susurró.

Y mientras su nueva amiga cepillaba su cabello luciendo no muy convencida con su pobre respuesta, se dijo que pronto tendría que resolver las cosas, o su farsa terminaría explotándole justo en el rostro.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues bien, mientras Anthony esta llevando su vida como cualquier adolescente hormonal, a Bella poco le falta para que terminen descubriendola, más personas de las que se imagina la miran en la escuela, ya vieron?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **AbbyMasen** , Hola cariño, imagino que la vida real te absorbió como nos pasa a muchas de nosotras, de igual manera han pasado algunas historias desde EAQ, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Y me alegra mucho que te vuelvas a unir, y con esta historia que se esta convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, saludos y mil gracias otra vez por tus palabras, **terewee** , nena jajaja, me sigo riendo por tu mortificación con Bella, pero como ella ya lo está viendo las cosas tienen que resolverse lo más pronto posible, saludos! **Gloria,** lamento haberte hecho que escupieras el licuado, ya sabes que soy bien casual con mis comentarios jajaja pero tu no te quedas atrás con lo de gordito conejito follador, ajajaj te pasas, en fin, supongo que todas nosotras por algo nos encontramos aquí, sabes que te aprecio mucho y mando muchos saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola cariño! Te cuento que para este lemmon pasado, me debatí entre hacerlo de una manera muy romántica o una más real, dado que las cosas con ellos no han sido fáciles, me decanté por la idea de algo más real, con dos adolescentes en el auto, jeje, igual espero te haya gustado, te mando muchos saludos! **Jupy,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te mando muchos saludos! **Guest,** hola nena, no te estás adelantando mucho, creo que, aunque este momento es lindo para ellos, no es el indicado, ya veremos de qué manera se vuelven a encontrar por el camino, no olvides dejarme tu nombre en otra ocasión, saludos! **Noelia,** jajajaja alegría a su cuerpo pusiste e inmediatamente pensé en la macarena, hay Dios como me he reído, muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, y espero te haya gustado este capi también! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, muchas gracias a ti por tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado también este capi y para mi es un placer hacerlas suspirar, saludos! **Guest,** muchas gracias cariño, para otra no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, como bien dices, aunque no es la primera vez de Bella, podría decirse que sí lo es, porque nunca había estado realmente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, ni disfrutando ni mucho menos deseando que pasara de nuevo, así que están juntos en este barco y esperemos que así sigan, **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, el momento tiene que llegar, cada vez más personas comienzan a sospechar de la actitud de Bella, **Naara Selene,** Hola nena, no importa que apenas comentaras, me alegra saber que hay personas que no sabía que anduvieran leyéndome, te cuento que cada vez más personas le preguntan a Bella porqué es que no confiesa su relación, ella solo está postergando algo que podría hacer de una vez, crees que se anime pronto? **carolaap,** hola nena, al final decidí que fueran en el auto, porque son adolescentes y la mayoría de las veces las cosas improvisadas salen mejor! Jeje, espero te haya gustado, saludos! **Mony17,** hola nena, Edward solo quiere lo mejor para Bella, todavía tiene sueños románticos con llevar a su chica a lugares bellos y casarse con ella, esos sueños que si Bella no se apresura, puede destruir sin que sea su intención, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, cuando subí el capi pasado al segundo me llegó tu comentario, por eso no alcancé a ponerlo pero aquí estamos y sí lo leí por supuesto, en cuanto a ese capi te cuento que Anthony es un chico educado de otra manera, sus papás quizás son así de románticos y quiere lo mismo para Bella, cortejarla y casarse con ella, (ahí es donde me apego a la historia real, jaja) pero, como dices tú, son adolescentes y por eso lo dejé en que tuvieran sexo en el auto, lo que lo hace más real y más acorde a estos tiempos, así como que ahora ande comprando condones como el tipo normal calenturiento jajaja saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Bella solo quiere estar con Anthony como bien dices, pero si no toma al toro por los cuernos, quizás se le venga el teatro encima, saludos! **Florr,** hola nena, que bueno que te gustó, saludos! **Karla,** hola cariño, Anthony anda por las nubes y claramente deseando tener más con Bella, como cualquier adolescente hormonal, normal, el problema es que tras ellos se está cocinando algo extraño que puede perjudicarlos si Bella no es sincera y deja de restarle importancia a cosas importantes, **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, entiendo tu molestia, porque Bella ande comparando a Anthony pero lo comparó para bien y como una experiencia totalmente nueva que la deja buscando más, dale chance, jaja espero este capi te gustara, saludos! **Pera l.t,** gracias a ti por comentar cariño, ahora te cuento que mientras Anthony se deja llevar por sus hormonas y vive en un sueño, Bella por su lado esta por iniciar una pesadilla si no se sincera, saludos! **miop,** hola nena, creo que cuando James venga a Bella pidiendo sexo, es cuando las cosas se definirán para todos, esperemos que eso ya no pase y se entretenga con Victoria, saludos! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, James está mal y es posesivo, aunque Bella no ha querido verlo, a lo largo de los encuentros tanto con ella como con Anthony, lo ha ido demostrando, amenazando y portándose celoso, creo que ella le ha restado importancia a su comportamiento, como ves? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capi también, saludos! **patymdn** **,** hola nena, eso sería genial si la tierra se tragara a esos idiotas que amenazan a nuestros chicos! **rjnavajas** **,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado, saludos! **Tary Masen Cullen** **,** hola nena, creo que Bella tendrá que contarle las cosas a James, para que ya la deje tranquila con Anthony, o quizás este ya la olvidó por Victoria, quien sabe? **LuAnKa,** jaajjaja tu comentario es el mejor cariño, me morí de risa, saludos!

 **Gracias a todas por comentar, me dicen que les pareció? Saludos!**


	42. Chapter 42

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Mierda.

—Sí —concordó Emmett con él, mientras miraban a sus chicas descender de la troca de Bella—. Bebé, por mi salud mental, dime que traes un abrigo como Bella.

Rosalie se echó a reír, antes de correr a los brazos de Emm y fundirse en un beso que dejó ardiendo el rostro de Anthony, antes de que desviara la mirada hacia su chica. Ella llevaba el cabello arreglado en suaves ondas, maquillaje oscuro delineaba sus ojos haciéndola parecer mayor de edad, como había pedido Emmett que lucieran, pero lo destacable sin duda eran… sus piernas. Anthony no podía dejar de verlas, llevaba un pequeño vestido negro ajustado que terminaba justo por encima de sus rodillas, tacones y…

—Mierda —volvió a decir cuando Bella se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —El cobrizo parpadeó mirándola sin aliento—. Le pedí a Rose un vestido más largo pero esto fue todo lo que encontró que pudiera quedarme, dejé el abrigo en la troca… puedo ponérmelo si es demasiado, tan solo… —Él puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Eres… eres lo más hermoso, Bella, lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Estás perfecta. —Ella se ruborizó, sujetando el relicario que él le dio entre sus dedos, jugueteando distraídamente con él.

—¿De verdad? —Anthony resopló, uniendo su mano con ella, sujetando entre los dos el relicario, mientras que con la otra deslizó el brazo a su alrededor atrayéndola más cerca.

—Creo que tengo una jodida erección en estos momentos.

Ella se rio, y el sonido lo recorrió por completo. ¿Y cómo algo tan insignificante como eso logró que su deseo por ella se hiciera más fuerte? Diablos, Bella podría no querer lo que él quería en última instancia, lo cual, por supuesto, era sexo, malditas hormonas adolescentes, pero cuando deslizó los dedos por su nuca, jugueteando con su cabello, cerró los ojos sintiendo esa energía electrizante entre ellos. El tirón. La química. Y apostaría dinero que era tan intenso para ella como para él.

—¿Quieren dejar de besarse todos para que entremos al club? —medió gritoneó Jasper cruzado de brazos. Emmett lo miró, antes de apuntarlo.

—Oye, bastardo, ¿ves esta increíble mujer aquí? —dijo sujetando la mano de Rosalie, haciéndola dar una vuelta y provocando que Jasper se ruborizara—. Estará contigo durante todo mi turno, tienes que cuidarla porque si no lo haces… —Le mostró el puño.

—¿C-Cuidarla? —Su amigo palideció mientras la rubia se acercaba a él, y se ruborizó a grados insospechados cuando se inclinó contra su pecho.

—¿Bailarás conmigo, Jass? —El rubio tragó saliva ruidosamente, justo al momento en que Emmett le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

—Más te vale cuidarla y no tocarla.

—¡Osito! —gritó pellizcándolo.

—¿Qué? —gimió él frotándose el brazo—. No puedes regañarme por ser sobreprotector, te ves hermosa, ¡y no sabes cómo es este pequeño retorcido! —gritó apuntando a un enrojecido Jasper.

—Será una noche diferente —susurró Bella mirándolos, él asintió riéndose entre dientes.

—Jasper parece al borde de un aneurisma, ni que lo digas.

Pero un rato después, y en tanto arrastraba los pies de un lado a otro, Anthony estaba al igual que Jasper, al borde de un aneurisma mientras miraba a Bella moverse bailando, justo al lado de Rosalie. Cuando la música bajó un poco de intensidad, Jass estaba rojo y Anthony no sabía si era por el espectáculo o los nervios de encontrarse con la mirada de Emm de vez en cuando, así que le pidió a Rose que fueran a tomar algo, dejándolos solos.

—Emmett solo está molestando a Jasper, lo he visto reírse cada vez que lo apunta. —Anthony resopló, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—Lo está logrando, ¿quieres también tomar algo?

—No, quiero bailar contigo.

—Hum… —suspiró nervioso—, sabes que no sé bailar.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, además amo esta canción —susurró moviéndose de un lado a otro con el sonido de la canción de "How you remind me", de forma suave de manera que le siguiera el ritmo con facilidad. Anthony sonrió besando la piel bajo su oreja.

—Y yo te amo a ti. —Alzando la cara, Bella le sonrió, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto adoro oírte decir eso.

—Qué bueno, porque planeo decírtelo al menos una vez cada hora. —Ella sonrió, acurrucándose contra su pecho, y presionó la boca contra su cuello.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —Anthony parpadeó, intentando que su rostro no resplandeciera con la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 **...**

Mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña, Bella no podía dejar de reír con lo que le contó Anthony sobre la dependienta, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan audaz como para ir él solo a comprar protección, lo que hacía que se enamorara un poco más de él, porque sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa y él no la compartiría con nadie más. Estaban llevando su relación en total secreto, pero se repitió que pronto buscaría una manera para salirse de casa.

—¿T-Tú hiciste esto? —jadeó Bella llevándose una mano a la boca en cuanto él abrió la puerta de la cabaña, y el olor a vainilla y canela inundó sus sentidos.

Anthony había decorado la estancia, llevando una colchoneta cubierta perfectamente por sábanas limpias que colocó frente a la chimenea, algunas velas y unas hermosas freesias en varios jarrones transparentes. Cuando lo miró él estaba avergonzado, con las mejillas encendidas, pero al ver su expresión, inmediatamente la preocupación surcó su rostro.

—¿No te gusta?, ¿te trae algún recuerdo malo? —Parpadeó nervioso, al ver como lágrimas descendían por su rostro—. Lo siento, Bella, yo…

—Es perfecto —susurró interrumpiéndolo—. Me encantó, son lágrimas felices, estoy tan contenta. —El alivio inmediatamente iluminó sus verdes ojos.

—Quería que fuera especial, cada vez que esté contigo quiero que sea especial, como tú.

Ella negó sonriendo, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, no podía todavía creerse que de todos los hombres, justamente Anthony entrara en su camino, y la emoción la hizo lanzarse a sus brazos. Él la recibió con una sonrisa, y se alegró de que le devolviera el beso con el mismo ímpetu que ella.

—¿A qué hora hiciste esto? —Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le pedí prestado el auto a mamá —sonrió acariciando su mejilla, antes de ponerse repentinamente serio—. Sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Solo quería estar preparado por si… volvía a suceder, pero sino, de igual manera quería que te sintieras…

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios, antes de sustituirlo por su boca, demostrándole así sus intenciones, se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que Bella se sentó en la cama que él había preparado, arrastrándose hasta llegar al centro, él prendió el fuego en la chimenea, pero cuando se giró para acompañarla, pareció dudar un poco antes de suspirar y finalmente cernirse sobre ella.

—¿Estás segura de que no te estoy aplastando? —Bella sonrió, apartando el cabello de sus ojos para poder verle.

—Segura. —Él la miró de cerca, como siempre, buscando en sus ojos por algo, antes de relajarse.

—Te amo —le dijo inclinándose hacia su boca.

Bella murmuró en respuesta, besándolo de nuevo, abriendo sus labios con la lengua, introduciéndola en su boca. Lo besó profundamente, presionándose contra su cuerpo, él gruñó en respuesta, el sonido haciendo vibrar sus labios y la sensación llegando directamente a su clítoris. Su ya mojado centro, se hinchó aún más haciéndola gemir. Bella comenzó a tirar de su ropa, desnudándolos rápidamente, dejando todo en el suelo y tiró de sus hombros, urgiéndolo a conducirse en su interior, pero Anthony tenía al parecer otros planes, y su urgencia, parecía nula mientras le dedicaba especial atención a sus pechos. Parecía burlarse de ella, mientras le pellizcaba un pezón y dejaba a su boca correr por sus costillas, hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo haciéndola reír acaloradamente. Pero de pronto, toda diversión quedó fuera cuando separó sus muslos y sin ningún tipo de advertencia, hundió su boca directamente sobre su clítoris.

La joven chilló en respuesta, e incapaz de manejar las sensaciones se aferró a su cabello al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se volvía rígido. El oxígeno parecía no llegar bien a sus pulmones mientras era asaltada por esas descargas que sabía adónde iban a conducirla, por lo que esta vez no se asustó, no refrenó lo que estaba sintiendo, y muy pronto, quizás demasiado pronto, estaba corriéndose en torno a su boca y sus dedos con un largo gemido. Todavía estaba mareada y estremeciéndose cuando él subió presionando sus labios en los suyos con pasión y el indicio de una presuntuosa sonrisa. Bella estaba tan excitada, tan malditamente excitada, que no pudo ni siquiera decirle lo arrogante que justo en esos segundos se veía, y por el contrario, envolvió sus piernas en torno a él tanto como pudo, para acercarlo, haciéndolo sisear.

—Cada vez es mejor —murmuró con la voz ronca. Ella asintió.

—Ni que lo digas. Ahora, Anthony… por favor… —Él gimió cuando su nombre salió de sus labios, y ante sus súplicas, intentó cambiar de postura pero Bella lo sostuvo en su lugar.

—Tú arriba, peso mucho…

—Por favor, quiero hacerlo así —suplicó con la voz llena de deseo.

Él suspiró, indeciso mientras abría el condón, y pareció demorarse una eternidad, haciéndola pensar que no debería forzarlo a hacer cosas que no quería, iba a sentarse cuando él la sorprendió inclinándose, buscó sus labios con fervor, al tiempo que abría sus piernas todo lo que podía, y comenzó a empujarse en su interior. Ella gimió por la sensación, se sentía tan llena mientras él empujaba tan profundo como podía, y luego comenzó a moverse, saliendo de ella lentamente.

Bella respiró profundo su cuerpo calentándose rápidamente, sus caricias llevándola de nuevo alto. Se sentía frenética, pero comprendió los deseos de Anthony, de sentir y disfrutar cada embestida, algo que antes nunca había apreciado. Todos sus movimientos la hacían sentir tan querida, que Bella le devolvió todo eso de la única manera que sabía, y eso fue poniendo cada pizca de amor que sentía en ello. Acarició su piel, incluso aunque lo sintió estremecerse mientras delineaba sus marcas de estrías, besó sus labios, su nariz, rozándolo ligeramente y llenándose con su increíble aroma.

Él respiró de forma entrecortada, sus dedos clavándose en su carne, sus caderas moviéndose más rápido con sus estocadas. Anthony era una criatura increíble, y Bella nunca iba a estar lo suficientemente agradecida por ello, así que cuando sintió que se estaba acercando vertiginosamente a ese punto de no retorno, donde perdía la conciencia y se moría un poco, se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos, absorbiendo todo el amor y el deseo brillando en ellos.

—Te amo tanto —balbuceó en un pronunciado gemido mientras era arrastrada a ese lugar feliz, que solo encontraba al lado de Anthony.

Después de esa noche, Bella sabía que lo que tenía con Anthony solo había crecido más. Se habían vuelto más unidos, las miradas compartidas y el entendimiento en cada una de ellas solo los hacía más cercanos e íntimos. Pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, platicando de todo y de nada, las cosas marchando tan bien, hicieron que Bella se desprendiera un poco de toda su paranoia y dejara de preocuparse por el futuro. No quería pensar en el mañana, en lo que vendría, en los qué pasaría si… Porque para ser totalmente honesta, sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba esperándola en el mañana, y eso sería un completo desastre sino tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Pero como vivir con constantes ataques de pánico y mirando sobre su hombro no era su meta en la vida, decidió que todo era mucho mejor en el presente. Así pensaba manejarse, hasta que claro, un nuevo recado cayó sobre su cuaderno esa mañana, dejándola helada y con los ojos acuosos.

Dios. Como odiaba el mañana.

* * *

 **Este es otro momento que creo muchas esperan, así que... ¿ahora que creen que suceda?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se van uniendo a la historia, y a las que me comentan:**

 **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, Bella puede ser amiga de Rose, pero a estas alturas no sé si se anime a confesarle lo que le pasa en realidad, como ves? **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, creo que a Bella se le ha agotado el tiempo, o tu que dices? **Gloria,** hola nena, pues Rosalie tiene una perspectiva diferente, pero también su autoestima, y es capitana de porristas tan solo como prueba, mientras que Bella es la rara de la escuela, por eso a una se le complica más que la otra, y para colmo, parece que le toca a Bella enfrentarse con James, saludos! **Edu,** ajajajaaj no puedo creer que estuvieras afuera esperando a que la tienda estuviera sola, yo recuerdo que para nosotros fue similar, los condones estaban en otra área como mas custodiada como si se robaran uno a cada rato, jaja espero te haya gustado el capi! **Jazmin,** Hola nena, pues Bella se tuvo que caer de su nube si o si, porque la realidad es, que no ha hablado con James tampoco, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Rosalie solo es especial, ajaja por lo pronto Bella tendrá que pensar muy bien como va a solucionar las cosas a la de ya, saludos! **Noelia,** hola nena, Bella estaba muy feliz viviendo el presente, pero se le olvida que anda arrastrando al pasado y bueno, ya le ha saltado encima, a ver como le va en el siguiente capi! **Naara Selene,** hola nena, hace tiempo, Tyler también le dijo a Anthony algo de Bella, las señales han estado ahí pero las ha estado ignorando, crees que pronto se de cuenta? **Karla,** hola nena, pues seguro al final de este capi te quedaste frustrada, jaja la culpa la tiene Bella, ahora va a tener que ir con James a ver que quiere, **Tecupy,** hola nena, jaja tus comentarios me dan mucha risa, te cuento que Anthony obviamente quiere seguir teniendo sexo con Bella así que se aguanta la vergüenza y va y compra lo que sea, más vale vergüenza que nada de nada, no? **jupy,** hola nena, una salida linda pero la realidad a la vuelta de la esquina, **Adriana Molina,** jajaja a todas nos ha pasado algo con los condones, créeme, pero si Anthony quiere estar con Bella, te aseguro que se traga las vergüenzas, saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, si a varias les ha pasado lo de comprar preservativos y pasar por alguna situación chistosa ajaja, por lo pronto ya Anthony compró los suyos seguro estaba rojo como un tomate, saludos! **LuAnKa,** hola nena, Bella y sus secretos parece que ya van a llegar algún lado, ya viste? **Tabys,** hola nena, pues por lo pronto las cosas entre James y Bella se están moviendo hacia algún lado, en cuanto a Jasper te cuento que lo de él desarrollándose más en el fic, es más adelante, saludos! **Pera l.t,** hola cariño, pero Bella es medio cerrada con las cosas y no creo que le cuente a Rose, sin embargo todo puede pasar, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, pues James se ha vuelto a aparecer, esta vez Bella tendrá que tomar una decisión, cual crees que sea? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, pues a Bella se le agotó el tiempo, todavía puede terminar con James, pero crees que solo sea eso? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, pues James a regresado y es tiempo de que Bella le ponga un alto, no crees? **Cat,** jajaja no nena, soy de finales felices, llegaremos ahí solo dame chance ;) saludos! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, no entendí lo que pasó con la manera en la que leíste los capis, probablemente no comentaste antes de que subiera el capi y por eso no venias, pero me alegra mucho leer que ya vas a la par, porque lo de Bella se le viene encima, saludos! **Pili,** por nada, gracias a ti por leer! **tulgarita,** muchas gracias por tus comentarios nena, saludos! **Mony17,** hola nena, pues a Bella se le agotó el tiempo, crees que ya ponga lejos a James? **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, ahora no pude conceder tu deseo y a James no le cayó ningún rayo en la cabeza y esta de regreso, saludos! **cavendano13** hola hola nena, pues Bella estaba muy tranquila ignorando la realidad pero esta seguía bastante fresca y ahora la tiene encima, como ves?

 **Gracias a todas otra vez por sus comentarios, a mis fantasmitas y demás, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**


	43. Chapter 43

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, como siempre, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Tienes algo con él —gruñó arrinconándola con su enorme cuerpo contra la pared de uno de los salones vacíos—. Los vi en el estacionamiento, estabas a punto de jodidamente _besarlo._

Sus afirmaciones enviaron su corazón a chocar contra las costillas en agudo pánico, como un animal asustado y desesperado por escapar del peligro. Bella hizo un sonido de negación en la parte posterior de su garganta, sus ojos bailando en miedo.

—D-Deja de decir estupideces —susurró, mirando hacia todos lados—. Tan solo es mi amigo, además, no sabía que estabas espiándome.

—Le di una paliza a ese mantecoso por fijarse en ti, ¿no te contó? —dijo sujetándole la barbilla, Bella se aseguró de no pestañear mientras miraba los fríos ojos azules de James.

—No, ya te dije que solo es mi amigo, no mi confidente o lo que sea, y no tenías que golpearlo por ningún motivo —exclamó molesta, pero James no se inmutó tan solo se dedicó a mirarla con una extraña pasividad.

—Aro le preguntó a un trabajador de papá si aún somos novios. —La joven se tensó con el cambio de tema, incluso se estremeció.

—¿H-Hizo eso? —Él asintió.

—Al parecer… —James estiró la mano, y jugueteó con los primeros botones de su abrigo, desabrochándoselos de una tortuosa forma lenta—. El que no me pase mucho por tu casa, está levantando sospechas. —Bella cerró los ojos, tenía el cuerpo rígido y la respiración acelerada, incapaz de moverse ante sus horribles caricias—. ¿Quieres que vaya esta noche para despejarle sus dudas?

Terminó de desabotonarle el abrigo y acto seguido le sujetó con rudeza un pecho, luego se presionó contra ella, su erección golpeando su vientre la hizo respingar. La respiración se le atascó en la garganta mientras comenzaba a temblar.

—Te extraño… —Se inclinó contra su oreja—. No puedo esperar a esta noche, te voy a joder en tu cama —dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella jadeó intentando retroceder.

—No —dijo, su voz sonando aguda y angustiada.

—¿No, qué? —La miró incrédulo. Bella parpadeó, entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón pitaba ahora contra sus oídos.

—Esto. —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. No más, se terminó, ya no puedo seguir, yo…

Los ojos de él brillaron de una extraña manera que la dejó sin palabras. De pronto, la mirada azul estuvo sobre el relicario que posaba entre sus senos, y cuando lo tomó entre sus dedos, sin pensarlo, Bella intentó arrebatárselo, James sonrió mirándola, mandando escalofríos por toda su espalda y le robó un chillido cuando le arrancó con fuerza la cadena guardándosela en el bolsillo.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —lloró peleando con sus manos.

—Nadie nunca me dice que no, perra —gruñó sujetándola por la garganta, al tiempo que le desabotonaba el primer botón de los vaqueros. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas que casi desbordan cuando escuchó su risa. Intentó empujarlo en vano mientras jadeaba en busca de aire—. Es hora de que comprendas que nunca has tenido el control en esto, y no voy a dejar que nadie más se acerque a ti. Jamás.

—¡Estás loco! —gimoteó empujándolo.

—¿James? —Ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar la voz de Victoria, Bella hipó, pensando seriamente en gritar por ayuda, pero dudaba mucho que esa chica intentara salvarla.

—¡Mierda! —siseó apretando los dientes.

Sus ojos tenían ese brillo enloquecido, y justo cuando pensó que no la soltaría, dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de ella, antes de meter la mano en sus propios vaqueros, reajustando su erección. Bella tomó una enorme bocanada de aire llevándose una mano a la garganta mientras se apoyaba débilmente sobre la pared, intentando controlarse.

—No hemos terminado, Bella.

—Lo hicimos. —Su voz entrecortada pero su tono firme cuando lo miró a los ojos y dijo—: No vuelvas a buscarme.

—Deja de actuar como una santurrona de mierda, ambos sabemos que…

—¿James? —El susodicho maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar más cerca la voz de Victoria, antes de sujetar su barbilla con rudeza.

—Me tienes a mí, o no tienes nada. ¿Comprendes? Si no estás conmigo, tampoco vas estar con nadie más.

Entonces se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, Bella gritó en su boca mientras golpeaba su pecho haciéndolo reír, la soltó un segundo después y se dio la vuelta, trotando despreocupadamente hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Victoria, dejándola sola. Bella soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, y rompió a respirar a grandes bocanadas, sentía que se ahogaba. Con dedos torpes se limpió los ojos, y luego se abrochó los vaqueros, siendo más consciente que nunca, que tenía que tomar una decisión sobre quedarse en Forks o no, y tenía que tomarla cuanto antes, ¿sería posible que…?

—¿Bella? —Jasper estaba frente a ella y al no esperarlo, gritó horrorizada llevándose las manos al pecho—. Oye, tranquila —pidió levantando las manos, mostrándole que no iba a dañarla—. Vi salir a James y yo…

Repentinamente se quedó callado, sus ojos azules escanearon su silueta con detenimiento, Bella parpadeó saliendo del aturdimiento en el que estaba, pero cuando se abotonó rápidamente el abrigo, supo que Jasper estaba atando cabos en su cabeza, así que se apresuró a negar.

—No… yo no lo vi. —Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No? —Ella negó nuevamente—. ¿James no te está molestando? —Su tono de voz, cauteloso pero a la vez lleno de recelo, la puso alerta.

—¿James?, por supuesto que no, ni siquiera lo… lo invoques. —Jasper siguió mirándola, logrando ponerla nerviosa por lo que se mordisqueó el labio. Él suspiró empujando el cabello fuera de su rostro.

—Dime la verdad, Bella. Podemos hacer algo si él te está molestando, he visto cómo te mira en clases… parece que quisiera comerte, y también te he visto ponerte muy nerviosa a su alrededor… —Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, en parte porque no quería aceptarlo, en parte porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando—. Tú… tú no tienes nada que ver con él, ¿verdad?

Bella jadeó dando un paso hacia atrás, su corazón tartamudeó mientras sus ojos nadaban en el azul de los de Jasper, estaba hiperventilando, se iba a desmayar, se llevó las manos al pecho… pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el relicario que Anthony le había dado, ese que de alguna manera le juraba todo el amor que nunca había esperado de nadie. Bella parpadeó recolectándose a sí misma. Respiró un par de veces de manera calmada, desviando la mirada de Jasper hacia sus manos, y entonces supo que no iba a estropearlo, había cargado con esta mentira por demasiado tiempo, como para que Jasper la descubriera con tan solo un par de segundos, además, finalmente había terminado con James, lo demás lo resolvería cuanto antes, por lo que lo miró directo a los ojos, al negar.

—¿Estás loco? Jamás estaría con alguien como él, ni siquiera sé dónde rayos está.

Su amigo la miró atentamente, como si estuviera intentando leer sus pensamientos, o sondear la situación de esa forma tan suya, la joven comenzó a sudar y cuando él suspiró, algo le dijo que Jasper no era ordinario, no podría engañarlo con tanta facilidad.

—Mira, Bella, Anthony es un excelente tipo. Sólo recuérdalo, ¿sí? —Su mirada azul estaba llena de esa claridad que solo tenía alguien que sabía de lo que estaba hablando—. A mucha gente le molestaría que lo trataran mal. Sobre todo a mí, es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Solo no olvides lo que te dije —murmuró sujetando su mano y colocando un papel en ella, antes de darse la vuelta y volver en la dirección en la que había llegado.

Bella miró hacia todos lados, para asegurarse que nadie más estaba cerca de ella, y cuando abrió la mano para ver lo que su amigo le había dado, fue que con horror vio el recado que James le había dejado citándola en este lugar. Al instante el color se drenó de su cara, sintiendo náuseas.

Jasper lo sabía.

 **…**

Anthony sonrió cerrando la puerta de su alcoba, prendiendo la tenue luz de su escritorio. El cálido resplandor bañó la habitación, e iluminó a Bella de una manera tan impresionante, que no estuvo seguro de si estaba soñando o estaba despierto.

—¿Estás seguro de que a tu mamá no le molesta que estemos solos en tu alcoba? —cuchicheó mirando hacia todos lados, parecía sumamente nerviosa.

Anthony tan solo se rio, atrayéndola a sus brazos para besarla con suavidad en la coronilla, sonriendo al sentirla relajarse en su contra.

—De hecho, salió de compras hace como diez minutos a la tienda.

—¿Y por qué estamos susurrando? —preguntó Bella, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—No sé, lo hace sonar todo más emocionante… prohibido —dijo moviendo las cejas.

—¡Tonto! —gimió empujándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy toda nerviosa en vano. —Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo mal, pero él tan solo volvió a reírse mientras la atraía de nuevo a sus brazos.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?, mamá sabe que estamos estudiando. —Deslizó la nariz por la curva de su cuello, incapaz de no tenerla lo suficientemente cerca, haciéndola estremecer.

—Porque no estamos haciendo precisamente eso, ¿quizás por eso estoy nerviosa? —Él respiró sobre su cabello, para después deslizar una mano dentro de su abrigo.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo burlándose, con sus labios sobre su cuello.

—No —jadeó, cerrando los ojos cuando besó su garganta—. No… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—¿Por qué no?, hoy no podía dejar de verte en la cafetería… —se rio—, no de una forma acosadora, más bien… es que te veías...

—Sé que me veías de una forma acosadora, Anthony —dijo riéndose, al tiempo que corría los dedos por su cabello. Anthony suspiró, poniéndose serio.

—Quiero decir, es que te veías distante y no sabía qué pensar. —Bella parpadeó, repentinamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, alarmándolo—. Diablos, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dije? —Se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hasta colocarla en su regazo—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Solo lo siento, no quiero verte triste otra vez. ¿Qué dije? —Pero Bella tan solo negó, por lo que Anthony se devanó los sesos, hasta que un pensamiento se le ocurrió—. ¿Acaso es por tu papá?, ¿es hoy una fecha importante que debería saber? —Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

—Algo así —suspiró pareciendo culpable, mientras dibujaba patrones sin sentido sobre su camisa. Anthony la estrechó un poco más, no tenía por qué avergonzarse de sentirse así.

—Lo siento mucho, lamento que no tengas a tu papá. Debe ser horrible.

—Lo es. —Giró tímidamente el rostro contra su camisa, e inhaló su aroma—. Pero ya no duele tanto como antes.

—Bueno, ahora sí me siento como todo un idiota.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Es que… yo —respiró sacudiendo la cabeza—, estaba muy nervioso este día, por eso… te pedí que vinieras a casa, en realidad no estoy teniendo problemas con biología.

—¿No? —lo miró, sorprendida al encontrarlo ruborizado—. ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza en realidad?

—Nada, mejor olvidémoslo —dijo estrechándola con fuerza—. Tan solo es una tontería.

Bella suspiró, sujetando su mejilla.

—Solo dilo, Anthony.

—¿No puedes dejarlo pasar? —Ella negó.

—No.

Él elevó ambas cejas, sus hombros cayendo cuando suspiró. Diablos, no quería hablar de eso pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para mentirle. Ojalá él pudiera llegar a conocerla tan bien algún día.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, pues Bella cortó los lazos que la unian a James, ¿el problema?, Jasper no entendió muy bien de que iba todo eso, creen que le cuente a Anthony sus suposiciones?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Gloria,** hola nena, lo que Bella estaba ocultando con James ya lo ha descubierto Jasper, creo que no le ha quedado muy claro a nuestro chico de que va la relación de Bella con James, pero ya sabe que hay algo, y eso no es bueno, crees que le diga a Anthony él primero?, **lizdayanna,** hola hola nena, gracias a ti por comentar, **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, pues el primero en enterarse es Jasper! Crees que corra a decirle a Anthony o Bella se lo confiese primero? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, pues el primero en enterarse es Jasper, y Bella se ha negado a confesarle las cosas, porque ya terminó con James, crees que eso quede solo así?, **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, Bella le dice que no, pero el problema es que james realmente lo acepte o que intente hacer algo, tu que dices? **Jeli,** hola nena, no tan malo, esperemos que todo se solucione antes, **Tecupi,** hola nena, lo ha dejado en este capi, el problema es que James verdaderamente acepte esto, o que Jasper que no entendió bien lo que ellos tienen, vaya y le cuente a Anthony, saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, el problema es que Bella le oculta cosas a sus amigos, ahora porque ya terminó con James piensa que las cosas no deben saberse, será que hace lo correcto? **Edu,** hola nena, creo que James sabe algunas cosas, por eso fue como dices tú a reclamarla, el problema ahora es que Jasper los escuchó pese a que Bella ya lo terminó, crees que sea tan fácil? **carolaap,** hola hola nena, por lo pronto Bella a terminado con James, crees que Jasper le guarde el secreto? **Noelia,** hola nena, Bella terminó a James pero él como que no lo aceptó muy bien y por no explicarle las cosas a Jasper, crees que se salgan de control las cosas? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, ahora si que James a aparecido pero Bella lo ha mandado a volar, el problema fue que Jasper escuchó, como ves? **Miop,** hola hola, nena el de los recados siempre es James, pero Bella lo ha puesto en su lugar al fin, crees que con eso sea suficiente? **Karla,** hola nena, así es, Bella si dejó a James porque ya era tiempo de hacerlo, ya podía hacerlo además, el problema es que Jasper los ha escuchado, crees que le cuente a Anthony? **Pili,** gracias a ti! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, pues Bella se a armado de valor y a dejado a Anthony, crees que sea suficiente? **Melina,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella esta haciendo lo que cree correcto, esperemos que no lastime a Anthony en ese proceso, saludos! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, Bella se ha negado a seguir con james, pero no sabemos que consecuencias traiga que lo deje, y como ves a Jasper? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, tal ves James sea esteril? Jaja no te creas pero si se cuidaba con Bella, solo no lo narré, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Neii,** hola nena, muchas gracias por salir de tu escondite, te cuento que James no murió en el camino pero si fue alejado, crees que Jasper le mantenga el secreto? **Pera l.t,** hola cariño, te cuento que James quiso venir como hacer acto de presencia pero fue bateado, crees que haya consecuencias por eso? **patymdn,** hola nena, James no molesta a Bella precisamente, más bien ellos tenían algo, algo que Bella decidió mandar por la borda con tal de no volver a estar con él, crees que funcione? **Bianca Cullen,** hola nena, pues sea cual sea el acuerdo ha sido terminado, crees que todo salga bien? **Cavendano13,** hola nena, pues James tiene desgraciadamente, todo intacto, y sigue jodiendo por el mundo, ahora Bella lo ha terminado, lo que sea que tenía con él, pero Jasper escuchó, que crees que pase?

 **Espero que les vaya gustando, ¿me dicen?**


	44. Chapter 44

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, (¿te acuerdas cuando íbamos en un camión paseando en la frontera? jajaja de mis mejores recuerdos) como siempre, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony suspiró sintiéndose tonto.

Así que cerrando los ojos, se zambulló en Bella, enterrándose en su cabello. La verdad era, que tenía vergüenza de confesarle que había estado ansioso todo el día, preocupado de que Bella se hubiese arrepentido, finalmente, de lo que estaban compartiendo.

Había tantas cosas en las que él fallaba… No podía ganar nunca una pelea. Le iba fatal en biología. Su sentido de la moda, si nadie le ayudaba, era un asco. Estaba muy pasado de peso. Era constantemente sometido a burlas. No era particularmente bueno para controlar sus emociones, y siempre perdía en el dominó con su papá.

Tenía muchos otros defectos… pero fallar en el sexo sería lo peor de lo peor. Por eso, cuando vio a Bella en la mañana, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro sombrío, con esa sonrisa frágil y fingida en su rostro, inmediatamente se preocupó pensando que ella estaba arrepentida. Durante el día lo evitó y aquello disparó su nivel de ansiedad, ¿sería que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran?, ¿sería demasiado pesado al haber estado encima de ella?, ¿le había dado pena ajena verlo completamente desnudo? Anthony estuvo tan impaciente en clases que no había puesto atención a nada, y fue incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos en la manera de verla de nuevo a solas, tan solo para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

—Solo es una estupidez, olvídalo por favor —murmuró de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me importa si es la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Te está molestando y quiero saber lo que pasa —insistió tomando su rostro entre las manos. Era tan bonita que dolía mirarla.

—Tan solo quería… quería saber si estamos bien, es que... —Bella parpadeó mirándolo fijamente mientras él se ruborizaba hasta el infinito—. ¿Ves? —gruñó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Mientras tú estás lidiando con el recuerdo de tu papá o lo que sea, yo solo estaba volviéndome loco en mi cabeza, y no… —Ella lo interrumpió con un beso, uno muy bueno que lo dejó atontado.

—Estamos bien, lamento que mi actitud te diera la impresión equivocada. —Enterró las manos en su cabello—. Solo estaba distraída… —suspiró delineando sus labios con uno de sus dedos—. Estar contigo es increíble.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Mi cara después de cada orgasmo no te lo ha dicho? —Presionó nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, como afianzando su punto, logrando que sonriera en alivio.

—Cada vez contigo, es lo mejor de mi existencia, Bella —murmuró entre besos, haciéndola parpadear, se alejó un momento incluso para verlo. Él se ruborizó robándole una sonrisa, mientras acunaba su mejilla.

—También para mí, Anthony. Gracias por eso.

Tarareando un sonido de placer, se recostó con ella encima sobre la cama. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando del fuerte sonido de los latidos de su corazón y al parecer se perdió en sus pensamientos. Algo la tenía distraída, podía sentirlo, pero no quería molestarla. Ella se lo diría cuando se sintiera lista. Anthony no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así sin conversar, simplemente disfrutando de la calma que los rodeaba. Se le ocurrió incluso que ella se había dormido, y le encantó que se sintiera lo bastante cómoda para quedarse dormida en sus brazos, por lo que sonrió mientras jugaba con su cabello, trenzando algunos rizos y luego desenrizándolos. De pronto, Bella respiró hondo y alisó su mano sobre su pecho, seguía despierta después de todo.

—Ya sabes, ese primer día en la cabaña, cuando me… ayudaste, nunca en un millón de años me habría imaginado que acabaríamos aquí. No tienes ni idea de lo privilegiada que me siento al llegar a estar contigo. —Él sonrió, acunando su mejilla para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en esos suaves y tentadores labios.

—Esa noche tenías un golpe en el labio —dijo frunciendo el ceño, al recordar aquél día. Ella se tensó entre sus brazos, pero Anthony no la dejó moverse, comenzó a hacer perezosos círculos en su brazo—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Bella se mordisqueó el labio, desviando la mirada, estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema, pero esta vez era su turno para hablar, él simplemente no lo dejaría pasar y ella pareció saberlo cuando suspiró derrotada.

—¿Sabes que vivo con mi padrastro, no? —Anthony asintió, dispuesto a matar a este tipo si fue él quien se atrevió a tocarla—. Bueno, me… me abofeteó esa noche.

—¿¡Él te qué!? —gritó incrédulo. Bella se sobresaltó, mirándolo boquiabierta antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Ya pasó, Anthony, fue una tontería, nunca más volverá a tocarme. —Anthony soltó un gruñido pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Claro que nunca más volverá a tocarte o cortaré sus manos.

 **…**

Anthony todavía estaba rígido con indignación, lo que lo hacía el hombre más dulce que ella hubiera visto nunca. Estaba segura ahora, que había hecho lo correcto al terminar con James, lo que le esperaba en casa sería otra historia, pero tenía un plan. Uno de emergencia que llevaría a cabo en cuanto pudiera, y como no quería seguir pensando en eso, se estiró hacia su droga personal, la cual rápidamente la abrazó y besó su cabello.

—¿Estás loco?, no puedes hacer eso, además el idiota todavía tiene que ayudar a mamá a pagar la hipoteca de la casa, así que preferiblemente que conserve sus manos, que le sirvan para trabajar. —Él sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú siempre sabes cómo encontrar el lado positivo de todo, ¿no? Amo eso de ti.

—¿Sabes lo que amo de ti? —murmuró, rozando su nariz contra la de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó radiante, claramente encantado con escucharle decir eso también.

—Lo especial que siempre me haces sentir. —Él la estrechó de nuevo, empujándola sobre su espalda para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres tan especial. Lo más especial para mí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella lo besó suavemente, luego un poco más profundo, rozando su lengua con la suya. La joven no quería pensar en lo que había pasado temprano ese día, y se repitió que eso había quedado en el pasado, como un trago amargo que Anthony no tenía necesidad de saber, tan solo mencionarle lo de Aro lo había puesto muy mal, no quería imaginarse como se tomaría otras cosas. Nada bueno podría salir de eso.

—¿Anthony?

—¿Mmm? —murmuró entre besos.

—¿Te molestaría si intento algo? —Él se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

—No.

—¿Me lo juras?

—Claro. —Cuando ella se inclinó y estiró las manos hacia sus vaqueros, sujetándolo por encima de la ropa, él contuvo el aliento—. Bella… —Cerró los ojos, su mandíbula tensa—. Deseo tanto esto, pero no he ido a comprar más condones, se nos terminaron la noche pasada y… he tenido vergüenza de toparme con la dependienta. —Ella sonrió negando.

—Lo imagino, pero no importa. Solo quería que supieras, que sé cómo devolverte el favor del… otro día. —Bajó su cremallera lentamente.

—¿Cuál día…? —Las palabras parecieron fallarle mientras ella deslizaba la mano por la abertura del cierre y lo agarraba a través de la ropa interior—. ¿Crees que me molesta saber que has hecho esto con alguien más?

Ella asintió mordisqueándose el labio, era uno de sus peores miedos, uno que la tenía preguntándose si debería estropear las cosas confesándole lo de James, o dejándolo sepultado para siempre en el olvido. Después de todo ya no estaban juntos, ni lo estarían, lo único que tenía que hacer, era asegurarse de explicarle a Jasper las cosas y que lo entendiera, antes de que pensara en decirle a Anthony…

—Entonces debes saber que no me importa… —interrumpió sus pensamientos—, claro, siempre que no te sientas obligada… —Ella lo apretó en su mano—. Bien, tomaré eso como… —respiró entre los dientes apretados—, como que quieres devolverme el favor.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, él observó mientras lo liberaba de su ropa interior, y cuando regresó a su pene, se quedó sorprendida por lo suave que era y el tamaño de su extensión. ¿Cómo cabía en ella?, bueno, al menos sabía que eran perfectos en ello. Por la hendidura de la punta se filtraba una gota de fluido, así que se inclinó y la lamió. Él reaccionó violentamente, agarrándole el cabello y alzando las caderas. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, la sorprendió al soltarla.

—Lo siento, lo siento, soy un imbécil. ¿Te lastimé? —Bella frunció el ceño, James nunca se había disculpado por eso, su pecho se oprimió pero se negó a seguir pensando en ello.

—No. De hecho… —Tomó su mano y la puso de vuelta en su cabello—. Me gustó esa respuesta.

Sin esperar otra cosa, colocó de nuevo la boca alrededor de su erguida erección. El jadeo que siguió y su agarre en su cabello le dijeron lo mucho que le gustaba. Así que se movió hacia abajo, tomando más. Succionando varias veces para tomarlo con más profundidad. Cuando las luces de un auto iluminaron la ventana, indicando que su mamá estaba de vuelta, dio un respingo, pero Bella no iba a dejar las cosas a medias, todos los músculos de Anthony temblaban sin control, sería una tortura retirarse ahora.

—Diablos —dijo entre dientes—, esto es más de lo que nunca imaginé, no voy a durar mucho tiempo.

Retrocedió un poco, solo para luego succionar tanto como le era posible. No se necesitó mucho tiempo para aprender de acuerdo a sus reacciones, que a él le gustaba la velocidad y la presión, y mucha succión.

—Bella. Voy a... rayos, me voy a venir.

Emocionada por estar haciendo las cosas bien, aumentó el ritmo, pero de pronto él le agarró el cabello con fuerza y la sacó de encima. Agarrando la base, bombeó furiosamente dos o tres veces antes de que el fluido saliera disparado sobre las sábanas.

—Oh, Dios —dijo, golpeándose la nuca contra el cabecero de la cama mientras trataba de regular su respiración—. Eso fue... de verdad, por mucho, mejor que masturbarse.

Bella sonrió, porque su sorpresa y placer eran adorables.

—Gracias por sacarme al final —dijo, mirando las sábanas—. No pensé que habría tanto. —Él se rio sin aliento, quitándose los lentes para pasarse una mano por los ojos. Bella se puso de pie entonces—. Ahora, bajaré antes de que tu mamá venga a buscarnos.

—Sí —concordó, comenzando a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Esto no me hace ver como un patán? ¿Que vayas con mi mamá mientras me aseo? —Ella negó mientras caminaba.

—La única que puede lucir como una imbécil soy yo —susurró bajo su aliento, de pie frente a la puerta.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Anthony sin mirarla, mientras se movía por toda la alcoba, al parecer, buscando nuevas sábanas.

—Sé que soy muy complicada, pero no te rindas conmigo, ¿sí? —balbuceó, deseando que no la escuchara, salvo porque entonces, dejó de escuchar movimientos en la alcoba.

—No hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti, Bella. —Lo sintió detrás de ella, y pensó que si la abrazaba se iba a romper en sus brazos, por lo que sujetó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

—No tardes mucho o no nos volverán a dejar estudiar solos —intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente, mientras salía apresuradamente y con la cabeza gacha fuera de la alcoba.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, les cuento que, aunque yo me tarde en actualizar, en la linea del tiempo del fic, este mismo día Bella confrontó a James, quizás le diga por la mañana?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **LuAnKa,** hola nena, pronto ya sabremos el lazo que los une, muchos saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola cariño, ya me imagino! Igual estoy yo con leer sus reacciones, jaja saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, pues Bella no le contó a Anthony nada porque ella cree que ya terminó todo con James, crees que hizo bien?, **Gloria,** hola nena, pues Bella no ve necesario decirle a Anthony algo que ella piensa que puede remediar, como ya terminó con James, piensa que esta demás contarle, pero será que esta pecando de confiada? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, pues como dices tu, James se fue para nada contento y no creo que deje las cosas ahí, con que crees que salga más adelante? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, pues Bella no le ha contado nada a Anthony, y a ver si no se arrepiente como piensas tu, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella piensa que va un paso más adelante que James, igual aquí en la línea del tiempo del fic, no ha pasado ni siquiera un dia de que terminó con él, todavía tiene tiempo, saludos! **Noelia,** hola nena, como bien dices tu, James no dio por terminado este asunto ni de cerca, y conociendo su carácter creo que solo va ir a peor, Jasper puede ser muy reservado, pero no deja de ser el mejor amigo de Anthony, habrá que ver! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, como tú, yo también estaría preparando maletas, en la línea de tiempo del fic, no ha pasado ni un día de esto, quizás aliste maletas mañana? Muchos saludos! **miop , **hola nena, como bien dices, los chicos no están en posibilidad de ayudarla, esperemos que sola salga adelante y cuanto antes!, **tulgarita,** claro nena, se los aclaro ya a la vuelta de la esquina, muchas gracias por esperar! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, yo tampoco creo que Anthony lo soporte, en realidad le ha dicho muchas veces que no le importa su pasado, pero que James sea quien justamente lo atormenta a él, deja mucho que desear, habrá que ver como reacciona cuando ella le cuente, saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, no tengo un límite de capítulos, solo voy escribiéndolos, lo que si tengo es la trama, saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, como bien dices tu, creo que Bella tiene que contarle, pero está esperando salirse de casa para hacerlo, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Anthony va tener que averiguar realmente que le molesta a Bella, y no siempre esperar a que ella le cuente, al parecer eso no va a pasar, como ves? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, Bella por lo pronto anda haciéndose loca sin contarle nada a Edward de lo que realmente importa, quizás piensa que porque cortó a James, las cosas son un poco mejores, ya veremos! **Daniela,** hola nena, no olvidemos que Jasper es el mejor amigo de Anthony, habrá que ver como se toma esto, **Naara Selene** **,** hola nena, creo que mientras Bella deje pasar el tiempo como va, puede que las cosas empeoren en su relación con los rezagados, como ves? **Edu,** hola nena, efectivamente James tiene un carácter manipulador y obsesivo, creo que Bella lo ha subestimado, pero igual y perro que ladra no muerde, habrá que ver, saludos! **AbbyMasen , **hola hola nena, me lees los sábados? Te cuento que Bella no le ha querido decir a Anthony, porque lo está viendo reaccionar de forma para nada buena, ojalá que no se lo tenga que confesar en peores situaciones, **Pili,** hola nena, creo que Bella piensa que ella puede resolver las cosas sola, porque no tiene caso involucrar a terceros con un tema delicado que está manejando y que no tiene porqué salir a la luz, lamento que el drama te canse cariño, pero tenía el fic planeado así desde un principio, muchas gracias por tus opiniones! ** Mela Masen, **hola nena, me imagino como tú, que Bella piensa que puede manejar la situación que tiene con James, o tenía, sin necesidad de contarle las cosas a nadie, creo que detrás de todo eso hay un secreto que la avergüenza, pero es mejor que lo cuente ella a que se enteren por otro lado, saludos hasta tu tierra! **Tecupi,** hola nena, Bella en realidad piensa que puede resolver las cosas sola, por eso no le cuenta nada a nadie, así lo venía haciendo desde antes de conocer a Anthony, pero ya debería darse cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado, tu que crees? ** jupy, **hola nena, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, Bella debió pelear más por ese relicario, yo también lo pienso, a ver como le explica a Anthony la perdida de este y lo que sea que tuvo con James, **cavendano13,** hola nena, situación complicada al full, habrá que ver si Bella desenreda todo de una buena vez! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, para Bella fue un enorme reto decirle que no a James por muchas cosas, al menos esperemos que la deje tranquila por un tiempo, **Karla,** hola nena, Bella se está llenando de problemas, pero quizás esta noche empaque sus cosas, como ves?

 **¿Me dicen que les pareció? Saludos para todas!**


	45. Chapter 45

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Has estado teniendo jodido sexo?

Anthony casi se atraganta con el agua que venía tomando al salir del entrenamiento, mientras jadeaba por aire, haciendo reír a Emmett a grandes carcajadas.

—De verdad eres como un maldito oso —aseguró golpeándose el pecho para tomar aire—, parece que te estás convulsionando como un jodido animal. —Emmett siguió riéndose.

—No puedo creerlo. —Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo lanzó hacia adelante, su sonrisa enorme mientras lo miraba—. Ya no eres el pequeño Anthony, has crecido. Jasper morirá, ¿lo sabes, verdad? En cuanto sepa que dejaste de ser el virginal y puritano…

—Ya cállate —siseó alterado, mirando hacia todos lados—. Ni Jasper ni nadie se enterará de esto, ¿está claro?

—¿Cómo fue?, ¿estuvo bueno?, ¿ya te la ha chupado? —Anthony enrojeció mientras boqueaba mirando a su amigo—. Mierda… ¿van rápido, no?

—Emmett, de verdad cállate… —Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello, pero su amigo siguió con la puñetera sonrisa.

—¿Qué se siente ser bombardeado con preguntas? —dijo al fin, luciendo todo crecido.

—Es Jasper el que te pregunta toda esa mierda, yo no.

—Pero igual siempre quieres saber.

—Bueno… —Enrojeció aún más haciendo reír a su amigo—. Siento eso.

—¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te sientes con todo eso? —Anthony suspiró, mirando hacia todos lados antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—Es jodidamente increíble. —Emmett se rio entre dientes.

—¿Verdad que eso te hace una especie de adicto? —El cobrizo asintió.

—No puedo mantener las manos lejos de ella, Bella me gusta mucho, lo es todo para mí.

—Te entiendo, también Rosie es lo más importante para mí ahora, así que… —Se llevó las manos a la nuca, estirándose como si hubiera estado súper tenso minutos antes—. He decidido dar ese otro paso, andaremos libremente por la escuela.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió atónito, no podía creer que finalmente, Emmett dejara sus prejuicios por andar con la chica más popular de la escuela, siendo un rezagado.

—Sí, a la mierda. A quien no le guste siempre podrá conocer de primera mano a mis puños. —Anthony se rio entre dientes.

—Mucha suerte con ello... y bueno, por favor no cuentes esto que hablamos.

—Claro, no diré nada, conmigo su secreto estará a salvo, lo prometo. Sean unos conejos a escondidas —canturreó moviendo las cejas.

Anthony resopló, no estando muy seguro de eso mientras esa sonrisa siguiera plasmada en su rostro, pero ambos se distrajeron al salir al pasillo que daba directo a la cafetería, porque justo frente a ellos, se encontraba la mesa donde se sentaban la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de americano.

Tyler estaba jugando con una manzana en las manos mientras que Marco le lanzaba el balón a un distraído James, quien estaba más bien ocupado metiendo la lengua por la garganta de Victoria, pero no era eso lo que los dejó congelados. No. María estaba sentada al lado de ellos, y en cuanto los vio, desvió la mirada como si no los conociera.

—¿No dijiste que María era amiga de Rose? —inquirió tenso; a su lado, Emmett parpadeó.

—Eso fue lo que dijo.

—¿Crees que les cuente lo que Bella y yo tenemos? —Su amigo suspiró.

—Da lo mismo, hombre —murmuró en forma tranquilizadora, empujándolo con el codo para que avanzaran—. Igual tarde o temprano se iba a saber.

—No —siseó apretando los puños—, no si Bella no quiere que se sepa. Te dije que era un problema, pero te aferraste a llevar a esa…

—Bueno, Anthony —lo interrumpió Emmett lanzándole una mirada irritada—. ¿Por qué mierda Bella tiene que ocultar lo que tiene contigo?, ¿acaso la castigarán si tiene novio?, ¿a qué le tiene tanto miedo?

—No lo sé, pero no quiero que vayan por ahí personas ajenas a nuestra relación divulgándolo, eso no les corresponde, de hecho ni a mí, ni a nadie. Bella es la única que sabrá cuándo es el momento indicado.

—Pues se está tardando mucho, en breve ella y Jasper entraran a la universidad y no estarán más en esta escuela, es como jodido tiempo de madurar, ¿no crees?

El cobrizo miró a su mejor amigo, y se quedó sin palabras. Porque en realidad no podía contestar a eso, y lo peor, porque temía muy en el fondo, que Bella pudiera más bien estar avergonzada de lo que tenía con él... o de él. ¿Y si pensaba terminarlo antes de ir a la universidad?, después de todo, ella era mayor… el corazón se le fue al suelo. Bella había dicho que quería un futuro con él, pero… Se sentaron en su mesa habitual, donde Jasper ya los estaba esperando, y continuó distraído en un montón de pensamientos.

Y puede que quizás por eso, no notara la expresión sombría de uno de sus mejores amigos.

.

.

Bella no llegó ese día a la cafetería.

Anthony frunció el ceño cuando al salir de la escuela, tampoco la vio por ningún lado en el estacionamiento. No había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes, y él había desistido de llamarla. Se ruborizó al pensar que podría verlo como un novio loco y acosador, quizás ella solo necesitaba también tiempo a solas, había escuchado que no todo mundo se veía y hablaba diariamente, y no quería caer en…

—¿Buscando a Bella? —A su lado, Jasper carraspeó llamando su atención. Anthony asintió distraídamente.

—Sí. —Lo miró—. ¿La viste en clases? —El rubio suspiró, concentrado de una manera bastante extraña en el suelo bajo sus pies—. ¿Jasper?

—No, hoy no la he visto.

—¿Cómo?, ¿estás diciendo que no vino a la escuela? —Y cuando su amigo se encogió de hombros, la ira bulló en sus venas—. ¿Por qué no pensaste que eso podría importarme?

—Porque no todo el mundo gira entorno a ti, ¿sabes? —explotó también luciendo irritando, Anthony parpadeó, sin esperarse la reacción de uno de sus mejores amigos, antes de suspirar.

—Lo siento, Jass… —murmuró, mirando por el estacionamiento en busca de la Chevrolet—. Es solo que… Bella me importa mucho, ¿sabes? La amo y si algo le pasa, me gustaría saberlo. —Su amigo hizo una extraña mueca.

—Sí, sé que la amas.

—¿Y por qué ese tono como si fuera una catástrofe? —preguntó en broma al no entender por qué el dejo sombrío. Jasper suspiró enfrentándolo, y el extraño brillo en sus ojos no le gustó nada.

—¿Te ha explicado Bella por qué no quiere que nadie en la escuela se entere que están juntos? —Anthony parpadeó sorprendido ante su pregunta, antes de apretar los dientes.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

No quería sonar tan rudo, pero en la misma mañana, sus mejores amigos lo habían atacado por separado con lo mismo, y por un momento se preguntó si no se lo habrían propuesto días antes.

—¿Pero nunca le has preguntado?

—Solo estamos dejando que las cosas sigan su curso, Jasper —resopló exasperado—. No tienes que lucir tan jodidamente envidioso.

El dolor que brilló en sus ojos azules casi lo hizo retractarse, pero se encontraba tan irritado por toda la situación, que no retiró sus palabras. Jasper se cuadró frente a él, de pronto no luciendo para nada pequeño a pesar del suéter verde y holgado que caía por sus delgados hombros.

—¿De verdad crees que envidio lo que tienes con Bella? —Dio un paso hacia él, empujando el cabello rubio fuera de sus ojos—. ¿Estar jodidamente jugando a las manitas cuando nadie los ve?, ¿vivir la vida como un maldito y sucio secreto? —Lo empujó con un dedo en el pecho—. ¿En serio piensas que eso es lo que deseo?

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir? —Anthony lo empujó de vuelta, pero con tal fuerza, que derribó fácilmente a su amigo.

Jasper lo miró desde el suelo, y parecía entre incrédulo, herido y sumamente molesto. El cobrizo no sabría si algo tan estúpido los llevaría a los golpes, pero le daba lo mismo, la sangre hervía en sus venas cada vez que alguien ponía en duda a Bella, y Jasper no era nadie para meterse en su relación, sin embargo, cuando el rubio se puso de pie, sacudiéndose, no parecía más enojado sino decepcionado.

—No era mi intención ofenderte, Anthony —murmuró recogiendo la mochila que se había caído de sus hombros—. Tan solo quería abrirte los ojos.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Pregúntale a Bella por qué no quiere que nadie sepa que sale contigo, o porqué se desaparece de pronto y ya no regresa a nuestra mesa, de verdad hazlo.

—Ya te dije que te metas tus preguntas por el culo —estalló de nuevo, apretando las manos en puños intentando controlarse, porque estaba seguro de que otra pregunta más y lo tendría sobre el suelo en una lluvia de golpes.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose finalmente la mochila sobre el hombro—, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Pregúntale qué es lo que tiene con James.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues en medio de esta pelea a Jasper se le ha ido un poco la lengua, al menos no ha dicho todo lo que vio, o ha visto a lo largo de los meses, pero a medio puesto en la cruz a Bella, ¿creen que finalmente confiese?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se van uniendo a la historia y regalandome su comentario:**

 **ORP,** hola nena, pues ahora si va a tener que decirle sí o sí, **OnlyRobPatti** **,** hola nena, espero este capi te haya gustado, saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, creo que eso va a pasar tipo, ya! Saludos! **Gloria,** hola, hola nena, creo que el tiempo de Bella finalmente se ha agotado, el temperamento de Anthony a calentado a Jasper y ha terminado soltándole parte de la sopa, crees que ahora si le cuente? **Cary,** hola nena, espero el año se componga para ti y nos alcances, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, pues a Bella se le ha terminado el tiempo y es hora de hablar con la verdad, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola cariño, pues a Bella se le viene encima la noche si no trata con tacto lo que sea que le va a decir a Anthony, crees que pueda explicarle? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, pues Bella no fue a la escuela, quizás esta planeando su escape, quizás ya no lo podrá hacer, lo que sea que vaya a seguir, incluye sus explicaciones a Anthony de que tiene con James, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, pues va a tener que contárselo ya porque Jasper no dejó muchas opciones, como ves? **miop,** hola nena, como tú, pienso que problemas de ese tipo, siempre se deben de compartir, solos nunca podemos llegar tan lejos como acompañados, y más por la persona que amas, crees que Anthony comprenda a Bella? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, pues la bomba esta ya a la vuelta de la esquina, esperamos no sea de dimensiones catastróficas, saludos! **marme,** hola nena pues ya va avanzar a un posible no muy buen futuro, todo depende de como maneje Bella las cosas, **Edu,** hola nena, al final a Jasper se le ha escapado el secreto en el calor de la pelea con Anthony, nos queda esperar que le responde Bella, saludos! **Leonciita16,** hola nena, me encantan las cartas, así que no te preocupes, jaja pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí tendrán un final feliz porque ya ves que me encantan los finales felices, solo veremos cuando llega el de nuestros chicos, **Guest,** hola hola nena pues va a tener que contarle Bella si o si lo que pasa con James, porque a Jasper se le ha ido la lengua, no olvides dejarme tu nombre saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, creo que Bella ya tendrá que confesarle las cosas, de esta no se salva, saludos! **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Mela Masen,** hola nena, Bella fue más lenta que Jasper contándole a Anthony un poco, ahora veremos que pasa, como le explica su situación, saludos! **Karla,** hola hola nena pues Jasper ya fue con el medio chisme y puso en duda a Anthony que sin duda buscará a Bella en busca de respuestas, como ves? **cavendano13** hello cariño, Bella va a tener que explicarle a Anthony a que se refiere Jasper, no puede seguir fingiendo, o tu crees que siga insistiendo en hacerse loca?


	46. Chapter 46

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Bella.

La castaña dio un respingo, su cuerpo tenso cuando cerró los ojos deteniéndose con la mano en la manija de la troca. Sabía quién estaba detrás de ella, porque lo había estado evitando desde el día que discutieron. Suspirando, se dijo que tenía que enfrentarlo, no podía de todas maneras faltar a todas las clases que compartían o correr fuera de la escuela para siempre.

—Jasper —susurró, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándose con su dura mirada.

—Esto no está bien. No puedes estar escondiéndote de nosotros, tenemos que hablar. —Ella se llevó una mano al pecho en busca de su relicario, suspirando cuando no lo encontró.

Sí, tenían que hablar, pero no quería. Solo que, al igual que las clases, tampoco podía seguir evadiendo la realidad, así que asintió.

—¿Podemos hacerlo en mi troca?

Jasper asintió de vuelta, y una vez dentro, la castaña encendió el motor, si él estaba sorprendido, no dijo nada mientras ella conducía fuera de la escuela. Una vez que tomó la carretera que los llevaba a la cabaña, Jasper carraspeó interrumpiendo el denso silencio.

—¿Ya hablaste con Anthony? —Bella miró sus ojos azules y se acobardó totalmente.

—No…

—¿Tienes algo con James? —La joven hizo una mueca, odiaba todo en esta conversación.

—A-Algo así.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Bella sujetó con fuerza el volante, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos. El deseo de mentir picó en su piel como un ácido, pero lo sacudió fuera, ya no podía seguir mintiendo cuando las cosas resultaban por demás obvias.

—Desde hace poco más de un año.

La respiración temblorosa que dejó escapar su amigo la puso nerviosa, por lo que decidió aparcar de una vez, no tenía sentido de todas maneras llegar hasta la cabaña.

—¿Salías con él? —La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Hum… sí, pero ya terminamos… terminamos el día que nos encontraste.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Apenas!? —medio gritó haciéndola estremecer.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Jasper —balbuceó intentando sujetar su mano, pero él se empujó hacia atrás en el asiento, lejos de su toque, mirándola como si no la reconociera.

—Ayer tuve una pelea con Anthony, por tu culpa —la miró con furia—, él tiene que saberlo, Bella, no puedo creer que le hicieras esto, ¡que nos hicieras esto!, ¿cómo pudiste engañarlo con ese hijo de puta?

—No lo estaba engañando, las cosas no son así… —Comenzó alarmada del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, Jasper se cruzó de brazos como intentando controlarse.

—¿Entonces cómo son, Bella? Sabes bien lo que James nos ha hecho una y otra puta vez… —De pronto parpadeó, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Claro, por eso nos aborrece, por que eran novios, por eso odia tanto a Anthony, por eso no querías que nadie supiera que salías con mi amigo…

—Jasper, no eramos novios, por favor, yo…

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —Ira resplandecía en sus ojos—. ¿Tienes un fetiche retorcido con enviar a tu pitbull contra Anthony?

—¡No! —lloró sacudiendo la cabeza—, James nunca fue mi novio, no, él… él en realidad… —respiró de forma entrecortada, el corazón le latía a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que los deseos de vomitar la inundaron, pero se obligó a controlarse—. T-Tenemos un trato, terminé con ese trato.

—¿Quiénes?

—James y yo… porque mi… mi padrastro ha intentado violarme —lloró cubriéndose el rostro, incapaz de mirar a Jasper directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz baja, pero rabia destilaba de sus poros.

Pasaron unos minutos, o quizás horas, sin que Bella pudiera verlo a la cara mientras sollozaba y le contaba todo. Jasper no habló ni la interrumpió, pero cuando no pudo dejar de temblar, él se acercó en el pequeño espacio y… la abrazó, haciendo que todo fuera tan real, que solo pudo llorar más y más.

No fue sino hasta que sintió algo de frío, que se dio cuenta que la noche se cernía sobre ellos, se había hecho demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se sentían arenosos, y su garganta seca, había mojado el suéter de su amigo, pero a él parecía no molestarle mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó empujándola ligeramente para verle el rostro. Bella se limpió torpemente los ojos, asintiendo.

—Nunca quise hacerles daño, menos a Anthony, él es todo para mí.

—¿Y hasta cuándo pensabas seguir así?

—Soy mayor de edad ahora —dijo tragando saliva, intentando controlar sus sollozos—. Pienso irme de casa… solo es que no sé a dónde, y no tengo dinero suficiente, no podía pedirles ayuda a ustedes. —Y cuando Jasper iba a refutar eso, lo calló con la mirada—. Tu papá te golpea lo indecible —lo miró mientras él se encogía—, Emmett tiene muchos problemas con su mamá y Anthony… —sonrió con nostalgia—, él es menor de edad, es impulsivo y tú sabes que montaría en cólera si le contaba esto. Ninguno podía hacer nada.

—Tal vez no, pero debiste confiar en nosotros de todas maneras, en mí al menos. —Bella desvió la mirada.

—Cada vez que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de decir la verdad, pasaba algo que me hacía mantener mi secreto un poco más, además estaba sumamente avergonzada, nadie quisiera nunca confesar que su padrastro a intentado... —tomó un aliento tembloroso, sacudiendo la cabeza—, hasta que ahora… ahora parece demasiado tarde para decir cualquier cosa sin causar un gran problema. Créeme, vivo obsesionada con el hecho de que nada de lo que diga va a tener un buen final.

Jasper guardó silencio, parecía nervioso y preocupado mientras la miraba. Ambos se quedaron sumidos en pensamientos, hasta que su amigo habló de nuevo, asustándola.

—¡La cabaña!

—¿Qué? —Jasper la miró, sus ojos emocionados mientras hablaba.

—Quédate en la cabaña, dile a Anthony que peleaste con tus papás y que huiste. No tendrías que decirle… todo lo que me contaste de golpe, te daría algo de tiempo y además te saldrías de ese infierno.

—¿Tiempo, por qué? —Él se encogió un poco en su lugar.

—Bueno… yo… como que me precipité con él.

 **…**

En el entrenamiento, Anthony estuvo pésimo, perdiendo balones y siendo golpeado innecesariamente.

Las palabras y la mirada tan críptica de Jasper todavía estaban frescas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué de pronto era tan importante para él su relación? Suspiró abriendo su casillero mientras pensaba en Bella, acababa de salir de las duchas donde, por supuesto, se habían estado burlando de él, pero eso ni siquiera lo registró... ahora tenía náuseas.

¿Por qué en la vida Jasper mencionaría a James?, seguro estaba celoso. Celoso de que pareciera que de pronto, su grupo de rezagados ya no lo era. Con Emmett saliendo con Rosalie, y él saliendo con Bella… estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, estúpidas, jodidas e hirientes para molestarlo. Estaba vistiéndose, cuando su celular sonó, lo miró distraídamente, pero al notar el nombre contestó de inmediato.

—¿Bella?, ¿dónde has estado?

— _Anthony, peleé con mi mamá. Me voy a salir de la casa, ¿podemos vernos en la cabaña?_

El joven frunció el ceño, su corazón latiendo rápido ante el sonido de urgencia en la voz de Bella, además del otro lado se escuchaba mucho jaleo, como si estuviera cerrando maletas. Y sabía que necesitaba de él en estos momentos, pero él había necesitado hablar con ella desde hacía varios días, desde entonces no había dormido nada, se estaba volviendo loco con lo que Jasper había dicho, eso lo estaba carcomiendo como un veneno…

Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse.

—Sí… está bien, nos vemos en la cabaña, ¿a qué hora?

 _—_ _Estoy saliendo para allá._

Y fue ella quien cortó la llamada.

Anthony se tensó mirando la pantalla. ¿Qué habría pasado en su casa que se escuchaba tan nerviosa? No quería saltarle inmediatamente con preguntas en cuanto la viera pero estaba tan nervioso y frenético que eso pasaría si no se controlaba antes de ir a la cabaña.

Le costó varias respiraciones juntar su mierda y terminar de vestirse, sin embargo, mientras salía apresuradamente del centro de entrenamiento, miles de pensamientos de Bella con James rodeaban su mente y su corazón. ¿Por qué Jasper dijo eso?, Bella parecía tenerle miedo a James pero... sacudió la cabeza.

No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no le iban a gustar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

* * *

 **Chicas FF me dio una tregua y pude subir capi antes de que al parecer, falle otra vez, finalmente nuestros chicos se van a encontrar, creen que Bella pueda explicarle a James lo sucedido, será que Jasper la acompaña?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **AbbyMasen** hola nena, Jasper estaba herido porque Anthony le habló groseramente, sin embargo luego se sintió culpable y por eso buscó a Bella, crees que ayude ahora a Bella a confrontar a Anthony? **miop,** hola nena, Bella no estaba yendo a ciertas clases, ni tampoco a las juntas con rezagados para evitar a Jasper, pero obviamente eso no se iba a poder hacer por mucho tiempo, ahora él le ha dado una grandiosa idea, crees que todo salga bien? **Alisaness Cullen** **,** hola nena, Bella le ha explicado a Jasper lo que sucede y él la ha dado una solución, como ves? **gloria,** hola nena, como bien dices, Jasper no le dejó opción a Bella para seguirse ocultando y ahora tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias, al menos ya tiene a donde ir, lo más seguro es que Anthony no se niegue a darle alojo, como ves? **lizdayanna** **,** perdón nena! Jajaja tengo un lugar debajo de la tierra para todo lo que escribo estoy segura, jajaja me perdonas? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, efectivamente Jasper y Emmett son amigos más de Anthony, alianza de hombres y todo eso, pero igual Jasper le ha dado una salida, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Jasper al final tampoco a podido con su cargo de conciencia y fue a buscarla, ahora que platicaron crees que será su aliado al explicarle a Anthony las cosas? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, Bella estaba ocultándose de Jasper pero ha sido encontrada, crees ahora que con su ayuda todo salga mejor? **Belli swan dwyer** **,** hola nena, falta que Jasper ayude a nuestra chica, igual y le facilita las cosas no crees? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Bella fue bastante desidiosa a la hora de decirle a Anthony la verdad, sin embargo ahora que Jasper la comprende quizás la ayude, como ves? **missy,** hola nena, por lo pronto está molesto y nervioso con lo que se viene, él siempre teme lo peor por sus inseguridades, crees que comprenda a Bella? **Karla,** hola nena, a pesar de que Jasper estaba muy molesto, supo que metió la pata y por eso buscó a Bella, crees que la ayude a enfrentar a Anthony? **Mela Masen** **,** hola nena, creo que está dispuesta hacerlo aunque eso le cueste la relación, solo quizás necesite un poco de apoyo, crees que Jasper sea ese soporte? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, creo que aunque estaba enojado, Jasper supo que comentió un error y por eso fue a buscar a Bella, crees que finalmente le confiese todo o busque nuevamente pretextos? **LuAnKa** **,** hola nena, Anthony puede volverse muy agresivo cuando cualquier persona insulta a Bella, o le levanta falsos, ha venido haciéndolo durante todo el fic, así que no era de extrañarse que estallara incluso con Jasper, crees que todo salga bien? **Guest,** hola nena, así es y lo hará esa misma noche, enfrentará a Anthony, saludos! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Bella estaba escondiéndose porque siempre se ha acobardado con las cosas, sin embargo Jasper ya no se lo ha permitido y al contrario, como todas sabíamos la comprendió y le está ayudando, crees que con eso salga adelante junto con Anthony? **carolaap** **,** hola nena, Anthony tiende a reaccionar de forma violenta siempre que Bella está involucrada en cualquier oración que no le gusta, para él es demasiado pura y demás, por eso no cree nada de lo que se le ha venido diciendo a lo largo del fic, crees que sea muy tarde para Bella? **Cary,** hola nena, en realidad Jasper no estaba muy bien cuando peleó con Anthony y lo supo, por eso buscó a Bella para intentar hacer las paces, crees que con su ayuda puedan solucionar esto? **Vanina Iliana** **,** hola nena, le toca a Bella hablar con Anthony antes de que malinterprete más las cosas, crees que la comprenda? **Edu,** hola nena, Jasper estaba dolido porque Anthony desconfió de él que siempre ha sido su amigo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de su error y buscó a Bella para tener explicaciones, crees que la ayude ahora que lo sabe todo? **tulgarita** **,** hola nena, al parecer eso hará, muchas gracias por comentar! **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, yo creo que Jasper supo que la regó y por eso buscó a Bella para intentar solucionar algo, crees que todo salga bien? **Cavendano13,** hola nena, Bella no fue al colegio para no enfrentar a Jasper, y al dia siguiente andaba dándole la vuelta también pero ya no tuvo oportunidad, creo que Jasper buscará la forma de solucionar las cosas con Anthony, y a su vez con Bella, como ves? **Leonciita16** **,** hola nena, creo que Jasper ni se acuerda de la cara de Bella cada vez que James la llamaba, solo vio el mensaje, los vio juntos y sumó dos más dos, sin embargo ahora está un poco arrepentido, crees que la ayude a confesarle las cosas a Anthony? **patymdn** **,** hola nena, James por lo pronto no estaba con Bella, ella solo estaba ocultándose, pero eso se terminó y ya tomó la decisión de salirse de casa, como ves? **FerHerrera** hola nena, quizás Bella todavía tengo una oportunidad para confesarle bien las cosas a Anthony sin que malinterprete todo, Jasper le ha dado una salida a sus problemas, crees que todo mejore?

 **Como van viendo, qué piensan!**


	47. Chapter 47

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani, sé que no te gustan estos temas y sin embargo beteas esta mente horrible, jaja como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Bella había sacado a James de su vida?, ¿un día?, ¿media tarde quizás?

Renunciando a la presión que aplicaba para intentar abrir la puerta, con pesar, dio un paso atrás y dejó que Aro la cerrara de una vez. Miedo y un poco de claustrofobia agarraron su garganta, cuando él echó llave a la puerta, haciendo que repentinamente fuera difícil el respirar. Necesitaba salir de esa casa. Cuanto antes.

La castaña cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y finalmente lo miró. Aro parecía ridículamente fuera de lugar en sus enormes botas de trabajo, que hacían un feo contraste en la sala de estar, y tras darle una mirada despectiva a la maleta que Bella había hecho, donde había empacado sus cosas más importantes, se pasó la mano por su oscura cabellera y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?

—Iba a… a quedarme con una amiga... —Aro elevó una ceja, una sonrisa maliciosa y amarillenta, cubriendo sus agrietados labios.

—No te creo, princesa, ¿a dónde vas realmente? —preguntó dándole el último sorbo a su botella de brandy. Bella tragó saliva, intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos.

—M-Me voy a mudar —susurró. Los ojos de Aro brillaron al escucharle decir eso.

—¿Qué?

—Iré a un hotel, llamaré a mamá, no se preocupe…

—¿Estás loca? —Se rio lanzando despreocupadamente la botella, ahora vacía, sobre el sofá—. Tu madre no lo permitirá de todas maneras —murmuró bebiéndose, metafóricamente, su silueta. La joven tragó saliva, repitiéndose que no lo vería más.

—Solo quiero… quiero irme.

—Entonces James dijo la verdad.

El corazón de Bella se hundió, Aro pareció leerle el pensamiento, cuando vino la malvada y calculada sonrisa a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

»Te estás preguntando de qué rayos estoy hablando, ¿no? James fue a visitarme al trabajo, me contó cosas muy interesantes, pero no estaba seguro si eran ciertas. —Cuando su mirada se posó en los pechos de Bella, supo que tenía poco tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan de emergencia.

—Da lo m-mismo lo que le haya dicho, soy mayor de edad y m-me voy a ir. —Estaba tartamudeando presa del miedo, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿James había ido a hablar con él?

—Entonces es cierto lo que el bastardo dijo —soltó una risa ronca—, todo tiene mucho sentido. Algunas mujeres no pueden soportar un poco de trato duro…

Dio un paso en su dirección y el miedo la sembró en su lugar cuando Aro le acarició el rostro con sus manos callosas y ásperas, luego sonrió, deslizando los dedos hasta posar el pulgar entre sus labios. Bella le dio un manotazo, devolviéndole una mirada envenenada, de pronto la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, logrando sacarla de su estupor.

—¡Es un cerdo!, siempre está intentado tocarme, ¿y todavía pregunta por qué me voy? —gritó con el corazón tronando contra sus costillas, pero él no se inmutó ni un poco.

—¿Sabes?, las demás mujeres que he conocido renuncian a luchar y me dejan hacerlo a mi manera, _siempre_. Incluyendo a tu madre. Pero tú no. Nunca. —Dio un paso en su dirección, el olor a licor golpeándola fuertemente—. Ese fuego ardiendo en tus ojos y la barbilla bien alta, siempre me la ha puesto dura, es tu puta culpa, princesa.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó retrocediendo, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho en busca de su relicario, pero al no sentirlo la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba entumeciéndose, se volvió más fuerte y la dejó helada—. Haría lo que fuera para encontrarme lejos de usted.

—Lo sé, irías tan lejos como fingir haber sido novia de James. —Bella ni siquiera parpadeó, tan aturdida como estaba no podía desviar los ojos de esos carbones suyos—. Hiciste todo ese teatrito para que me lo creyera, me tenías por los huevos al salir con el hijo de mi jefe.

—James era mi novio, n-nunca le mentí…

—Al principio, me resultó muy raro que ese mocoso de mierda se me acercara exclusivamente para amenazarme. Dijo que me denunciaría él mismo por pedofilia, y de pronto, resultó que era tu jodido novio y mi trabajo corría peligro al ser el hijo de mi jefe —gruñó con desprecio—. Así que tuve que soportarlo cuando se aparecía en el trabajo, tuve que jodidamente aguantarlo cuando venía con su sonrisa burlona, pero durante todo este tiempo observándolos, no pude comprender nunca su relación, parecía que lo detestabas… —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¿Qué fue lo que James le dijo? —balbuceó aturdida, James no podía ser tan ruin...

—Que tenían un acuerdo —escupió, de improviso, sus ojos llamearon en fuego negro y la abofeteó dejándola aturdida y conmocionada—. ¡Eres una zorra!, todo este tiempo soñando con adentrarme en ese coño tuyo, anhelando ser el primero, ¡mientras tú te acostabas con ese imbécil para mantenerme lejos! —rugió frente a su cara, rastros de saliva cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

—No sé de qué habla —lloró turbada, sobándose la mejilla.

—Se suponía que te quedaras conmigo, se suponía que vinieras a mí —bramó sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos.

—¡Usted es mi padrastro! No puede tener esas ideas… no puede pensar así… —Intentó retroceder pero su espalda chocó contra la puerta cerrada.

—Sigues diciendo eso —gruñó sin soltarla—. Pero todas las noches pasas frente a nuestra recámara en esas minúsculas pijamas, y cuando puedes, presionas tus tetas en mi brazo, y tu culo en mi verga cuando te sientas en mi regazo, y estoy tan jodidamente duro que no puedo ver bien, princesa.

—¡Yo nunca hice eso, y era usted quien me obligaba a sentarme sobre su regazo!

—Pero ya no harás más eso. Hacerme coger a tu madre mientras sabes que solo te deseo a ti. —Enterró los dedos en su piel haciéndola chillar, sin embargo en su forcejeo, la joven dio un fuerte tirón liberándose y poniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —Él la miró con diversión y excitación bailando en sus ojos mientras se quitaba el cinturón de sus viejos y desgastados vaqueros.

—Tengo tantas ansias de ver la forma en la que sacas las garras y me muerdes. —Merodeó hacia ella, con esa mirada frenética—. ¡Fue un año quizás! —Golpeó el cinturón con fuerza contra el suelo, el estallido retumbando en la desierta sala la hizo respingar—. Deseándote a la distancia, soportando que te fueras con ese cabrón cuando todo era una puta mentira. Ahora necesito castigarte hasta que entiendas que conmigo no se juega.

—¡Lo voy a denunciar! —gritó con lágrimas bajando por su rostro, pero él tan solo se rio.

—Nunca has tenido el valor, siempre te ha importado más el bienestar de tu madre —se rio—, oh, la santa Isabella, queriendo tener a todos contentos.

El que esto le estuviera ocurriendo aquí, en el lugar donde creció, donde había reído y amado, en el lugar que su padre les había dejado para tenerlas a salvo de cualquier peligro, lo hacía aún más traumático. Lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Bella, pero aunque estaba aterrada, también tenía una razón para luchar.

Anthony iba a ayudarla con esto, él comprendería todo, y aunque quizás se enojaría al principio porque guardó silencio todo este tiempo, la entendería. Y luego en cuanto él cumpliera la mayoría de edad vivirían juntos, y entonces Bella cerraría para siempre este episodio que estaba desarrollándose justo frente a sus ojos.

La joven apretó las manos en puños, ella podía con esto. Gracias a su novio, tenía fe en que saldría de esto, era más fuerte que antes y tenía un motivo para seguir adelante con sus planes.

—Si no me deja ir, le juro por la memoria de mi padre que llamaré a la policía. —Pero lejos de parecer preocupado, Aro tan solo volvió a carcajearse.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —dijo, mostrándole con horror que tenía posesión de su celular. Por Dios, había sido tan tonta al dejarlo sobre la mesa—. No cuando por fin se presenta mi oportunidad, cariño. James dijo que eras arcilla en sus manos, dijo que al principio siempre ponías resistencia, pero que tienes una boca de ensueño. Dijo que nunca me acusará.

—¡Está enfermo! —gritó, los ojos de Aro destellaron con maldad, abalanzándose hacia ella, pero nuevamente Bella puso el sofá de por medio.

—Todo es tu culpa, princesa. Todo es tu jodida culpa —gruñó enterrando con furia las manos en el respaldo, sus ojos parecían turbios producto del alcohol, quizás incluso se hubiese drogado.

Bella se sintió nauseabunda, las ganas de vomitar la invadieron junto con un sudor frío. La mirada de su padrastro y sus horribles pensamientos le tenían las piernas temblorosas cuando logró llegar a las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba.

Esperaba llegar a su habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, refugiándose y manteniéndose de esa manera hasta que Renée volviera a casa. No quería que ella tuviera que enterarse de esto, pero desgraciadamente, Aro no estaba dejándole otra alternativa y Dios sabía, que ella había intentado manejar las cosas de una manera en la que nadie saliera lastimado, pero por el contrario, solo estaba lastimando a todos y por eso esto se tenía que acabar.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a su alcoba, escuchó la risa de Aro junto con sus fuertes pisadas, que le indicaron que quizás esta vez no correría con tanta suerte.

* * *

 **Uy chicas... ¿creen que esto todavía se pueda poner peor?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Lidia,** hola nena, me imagino lo pesado que es tener 3 niños y además el esposo jaja, yo con mi esposo tengo y mis sobrinas que también son tres y eso que solo las veo un rato y salgo muerta, bueno pues aun así aquí me tienes actualizando, espero te gustara! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, si odiabas antes a Aro, no quiero imaginarme como estarás ahora! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, no sé si Bella vaya a ser capaz de ver a Anthony, crees que logre salirse de esta? **terewee,** hola nena, Bella nunca ha tenido las cosas fáciles y como podrás ver, tenía una razón de peso para que James la defendiera, en cuanto dejó de hacerlo Aro apareció, **SmileLau19,** hola nena, error mio también la sinopsis tan X que me aventé pero es que la idea que tenía en mente era muy larga y al final solo me decanté por una estrofa de la misma canción con la que titulé al fic, saludos espero te vaya gustando! **Marme,** hola nena, no la entendiste porque no la explicó, pero acá si, saludos. **miop** **,** hola nena, si Jasper acompañaba a Bella a hablar con Anthony hubiera sido más fácil, al final dudo que Bella alcance a llegar a la cita con nuestro chico, saludos **cary,** hola nena, Bella tenía un fuerte motivo para ocultarle las cosas a Anthony como podrás ver, ahora crees que se pueda librar de esta? **Tecupi,** hola nena, las cosas llegaron tarde por la forma en la que se dieron, en cuanto Bella deciso su trato con James, esté también lo deciso con Aro, por algo era importante que planeara bien su salida, pero todo se prestó de mala forma para nuestra chica, **Gloria,** hola nena, Bella iba siguiendo el plan, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no están saliendo como lo acordaron, crees que pueda librarse de su asqueroso padrastro? **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola nena, jaja creo que estoy aplastando tus ilusiones con esto, sorryyy, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, no sé si te imaginaste este escenario dentro de todos los que te has planteado, **saraipineda44,** hola cariño, Bella tiene bien complicadas las cosas ahora, crees que alcance a llegar Renée o alguien? **AbbyMasen,** hola cariño, lamento dejarlas así y más aza como quedó este capi, las cosas cada vez más y más turbias, te mando un saludo desde Chihuahua! **Daniela,** hola nena, lo ideal es que Jasper hubiera ido con Bella, y no la dejara sola sabiendo el problema que tenía con su padrastro pero creo que ni siquiera ella pensó correctamente a la hora de saber actuar después de rechazar a James, saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, Bella encontró el apoyo en Jasper el problema es que quizás un poco tarde, crees que pueda salirse de las garras de Aro? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, quien sabe si Bella pueda sobrevivir a esto ella sola, necesita que alguien vaya a ayudarla, crees que llegue alguien? **Mela Masen,** hola nena, Bella parece que no va a llegar a la cita con nuestro chico, crees que pueda salir bien de esta? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti! **Desesperadita,** no se desespere, ese es el problema con hacer capis cortos, pero como podrás ver, mi nivel de malévola a alcanzado nuevas cotas, voy de mal en piiors, pongo troca y se supone que Yani debería poner pick up o algo pero desde que vino se volvió bien naca como yo y ya no la esta armando como beta, ajajaja saludos! **NANAko,** hola nena, espero que esto se te haga lo suficientemente bueno, ;) saluds! **cavendano13,** Ay nena ya me imagino lo que pensaste, justo lo que pasó en este capi, y como verás en este también te explico la magnitud del acuerdo con james, era importante que lo mantuviera porque el ojete a cambio de sexo le ofrecia protección, ahora? **patymdn,** hola nena, el problema es que Bella alcance a llegar a contarle a Anthony las cosas, sé que enfurecerá y querra matar a todos pero la iba a apoyar, estoy segura, saludos! **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, Bella intentó seguir el plan, pero las cosas se están saliendo de contexto porque resulta que el acuerdo que tenía con James era muy vital, ya viste? Saludos, **lizdayanna** hola nena, se me olvidó decir que el enredo apenas va empezando! No me ahorques! **Pera l.t,** hola cariño, efectivamente, como Renée conozco a un par de mujeres sé que es complicado, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas realistas y por eso es que aparecen estas mujeres, para que en casa las que son así si me están leyendo se pongan las pilas, yo primero sola para siempre antes que meter a un hombre como Aro en mi casa, nimodo que no se de cuenta uno de como se están volviendo las cosas? pero esas mujeres se ciegan, me chocan!

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**


	48. Chapter 48

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Anthony miró su celular, la hora decía que eran casi las nueve de la noche.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Jasper, junto con un mensaje pidiéndole hablar, pero tan confusa como se encontraba su mente, y tan revueltos como se encontraban todos sus pensamientos, el cobrizo no le había contestado. Estaba preocupado por Bella, su número lo mandaba directo al buzón, en ese momento, su celular se iluminó y lo tomó apresuradamente tan solo para comprobar que era la cuarta llamada de Elizabeth. Resopló exasperado.

—Diablos —siseó, tirando de su camiseta en ese gesto nervioso al ponerse de pie.

No podía esperar por más tiempo a su chica sin que sus papás salieran a buscarlo y de nuevo castigarlo, esta vez seguramente por un mes completo. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que el cielo se estaba cayendo sobre la cabaña, tan absorto como había estado en pensamientos, ni siquiera escuchó los truenos. Suspirando mortificado, se puso la capucha de su sudadera gris, y comenzó a caminar por el lodoso camino de vuelta a la carretera. Su madre lo colgaría de las pelotas por llegar empapado, pero no importaba, lo que importaba era Bella.

No quería pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero desgraciadamente había perdido demasiado tiempo esperándola en vano. Quizás solo fue una pelea estúpida la que tuvo con su madre, y ya hasta se habían reconciliado. Igual, fuera como fuera tenían que hablar de otras cosas, mañana la buscaría a su cas… El sonido de un claxon retumbando por la desierta carretera lo asustó como si hubiera caído un trueno, pero cuando el automóvil, salió fuera del camino y los neumáticos crujieron bajo la grava, frunció el ceño.

Sus papás no podían haber venido a buscarlo otra vez, él se los había prohibido. Se había sentido tan humillado cuando lo sacaron de una pelea y lo habían arrastrado al auto, junto con sus amigos, para sermonearlos todo el camino a casa… esa noche Anthony se había ganado un castigo duro por parte de su papá, pero no importaba, él había prometido no meterse en más peleas y ellos no buscarlo si se tardaba.

Rogando para que no fueran ellos y se engarzaran en otra pelea, se giró para enfrentar el automóvil, pero las luces y la lluvia le impedían ver quién era, segundos después pudo ver una silueta saliendo del auto, y aunque no podía verlo, la carcajada que vino después, logró decirle de quién se trataba, y sus músculos se tensaron.

—¡Mantecosa! —gritó James aún riendo, y aunque no podía verlo bien a través de sus gafas medio empañadas, supo que no venía solo, de cualquier manera, él nunca estaba solo—. Sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿estás contento de vernos?

Anthony se quedó callado, mirando al trío. Venían tomando licor de una botella en las manos de James.

—Te hicieron una pregunta, jodido gordo —escupió Tyler, deteniéndose frente a él, su chaqueta oscura cubriéndolo de la lluvia.

—¿Cómo sabían que estaría aquí? — James lo miró con una sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo a la botella de licor entre sus manos, diablos, lo estaban acorralando entre los tres.

—Vienes de la jodida cabaña, ¿no?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Anthony se sorprendió cuando James se detuvo frente a él, y lo sujetó por el cuello de la sudadera, parecía lleno de odio.

—Escuché cuando Bella te llamó, estábamos en los casilleros. —De pronto, sus labios se torcieron en una sucia sonrisa—. Ya le había advertido que para ser un juego, llegó a mi límite con su estúpido club y le prohibí venir. —Anthony parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —intentó empujarlo—, ¿en dónde está Bella?

—Dormida.

—¿Dormi…?—sacudió la cabeza—, ¿dónde?

—En mi alcoba, después de que me la cogiera hasta hacerla olvidar su nombre —dijo rodando los ojos como si eso no fuera obvio.

—¡No vuelvas a decir nunca eso, hijo de puta! —Anthony se zafó de su agarre y le asestó un puñetazo en la boca, haciéndolo caer al suelo ante la mirada aturdida de Tyler y Marco.

James se limpió con el dorso de la mano la comisura de la boca, y cuando lo miró, parecía incrédulo y divertido. Tyler se lanzó hacia él con una maldición, e intentó sujetarlo pero Anthony logró golpearlo en las costillas, sin embargo, Marco lo embistió con el hombro, haciendo que ambos cayeran por una pequeña pendiente. Los jóvenes rodaron sobre el lodo, internándose en el bosque, y cuando pararon su precipitada caída, Anthony se puso de pie primero, y se debatió entre echar a correr o enfrentarlos.

La sangre le hervía al pensar en lo que James había dicho de Bella, pero siendo razonable, ellos eran tres y no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad, así que con una maldición entre dientes, echó a correr, con la intención de perderlos como la última vez. Si lograba llegar a la cabaña, podría refugiarse…

—¡Sujétenlo! —gritó James inesperadamente cerca de él, y al segundo siguiente, fuertes manos lo sujetaron por los brazos, y lo inmovilizaron haciéndolo caer hacia adelante.

No importó cuánto se revolvió el cobrizo, cuánto pateó y forcejeo, no logró zafarse de la fuerza de Tyler y Marco. Su respiración estaba desbocada y su aliento salía en furiosas y rápidas exhalaciones mientras James se acercaba a él.

—¿Por qué la prisa?, pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo —preguntó dando otro sorbo.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó. James ladeó la cabeza observándolo, antes de que sus ojos azules de pronto se volvieran fríos, como escarcha.

—¿Te gusta mi mujer? —escupió. La pregunta tomándolo por sorpresa, por lo que dejó de moverse.

—¿Victoria? —James sacudió la cabeza, negando entre risas.

—No, imbécil, esa zorra solo es un polvo, Bella es de quien hablo. —El cobrizo lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero James tan solo sonrió—. Anthony, todo mundo lo sabe, ¿o no, chicos? —Tyler se rio ante eso, pero Marco permaneció callado—. Por favor dime que también lo sabes, te lo advertí, te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi chica.

—¡Bella no está contigo!, ¿qué rayos te pasa? —vociferó, intentando de nuevo zafarse, haciendo enfurecer a James.

—¿Que no está conmigo? —se burló rodando los ojos—. Tenemos juntos más de un puñetero año.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —lo interrumpió mientras forcejeaba—. Bella jamás se fijaría en una escoria jodida como tú.

—Mira —suspiró pareciendo fastidiado—, no tendría por qué darte explicaciones, mantecosa. Pero lo haré porque al parecer tienes un enamoramiento con mi mujer que necesita ser aplastado. —Anthony gruñó de nuevo, intentando soltarse haciéndolo reír—. Bella es mía, y es insaciable, me ha rogado porque me la coja en donde sea: en la escuela, ¿sobre ese pequeño escritorio lleno de libros que tiene en su alcoba? —El cobrizo parpadeó, deteniéndose en sus forcejeos, ni siquiera conocía su habitación—. Contra el viejo tapiz en las paredes de su casa mientras su mamá está en la cafetería, o en su antiguo sofá cuando Aro está en la construcción… ¿qué, por qué esa cara, ya me crees?

Anthony tragó saliva ruidosamente, pero no pudo pronunciar palabras. ¿Cómo sabía todos esos detalles o en qué trabajaban sus padres? Ante su silencio, James continuó.

»Le he dicho que se quite ese maquillaje horroroso junto con esas pulseras de mierda pero no quiere, si tan solo fuera más femenina y no usara además esa ropa oscura… —resopló negando—, la dejaría gritarle a todo el mundo que está conmigo, pero como no me hace caso, no lo he hecho público —se encogió de hombros—. Es una lástima, porque su culo es algo que sin duda presumiría, tiene un cuerpo de infarto oculto bajo ese abrigo de mierda de su padre muerto, que se empeña en llevar pese a mis advertencias…

Mientras el agua resbalaba por todo su rostro, Anthony escuchó atentamente cada una de las cosas que James había dicho. Bella no pudo estar con él, de ninguna forma, pero entonces, ¿cómo sabía que llevaba unas pulseras en sus muñecas que nunca estaban a la vista de nadie?, ¿o el color de su ropa cuando siempre llevaba el abrigo?

—Estás… estás mintiendo… —James se estaba burlando pero de pronto sus ojos se endurecieron, frunció el ceño, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—Antes de dejarla en la cama, sobre sus senos posaba esto. Me lo regaló, ¿te parece familiar?

Cuando James le lanzó la cadena al pecho, Anthony miró el relicario con la boca abierta, su ira bullendo a nuevos niveles mientras forcejeaba de nuevo y con más fuerza contra Tyler y Marco, en un intento por levantar la cadena o golpear de nuevo a James, lo que llegara primero estaría bien para él.

—¿¡Por qué la tienes tú, imbécil!?, si te atreviste a tocarla, te juro que… —James lo calmó con un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, que lo dobló y lo dejó sin aire, incluso su visión se volvió negra, el único sonido que logró escuchar fue la risa de los tipos.

—¿Por qué te pones así, tú se la diste? ¿De verdad pensaste que podías tener una oportunidad con Bella?, ¿tú?, ¿un maldito gordo? —bramó asestándole un rodillazo en el estómago—. Ella me regaló esto, pidiéndome que a cambio dejara a Victoria, me dijo que lo empeñara o hiciera lo que quisiera, ¿de qué forma te explico para que entiendas?

 _«Soy Bella Swan, hija del difunto sheriff, y creo que la zorra del lugar…»_

Los ojos de Anthony revolotearon mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Simplemente no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, Tyler estaba diciéndole algo, seguramente una burla, mientras que Marco parecía más preocupado hablando con James, pero daba lo mismo. Anthony no podía procesar por qué James tendría la cadena de Bella, o tantos conocimientos sobre ella…

—Los he visto saliendo mucho pero lo dejé estar porque ella me aseguró que solo se juntaban en su estúpido club… Pero tú te ves más afectado que si solo estuvieras enamorado platónicamente de ella, ¿no te atreviste a meter tu pequeña verga en ella, verdad, mantecosa? —Lanzó con furia su botella contra el suelo, estrellándola en mil pedazos, luego lo sujetó por el cuello de la sudadera, obligándolo a enderezarse—. ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Te dije que era mía!, ¡te lo dije…!

 _«Estás poniendo tus jodidos ojos en algo que es mío…»_

Los recuerdos lo golpeaban casi con la misma fuerza que lo hicieron los puños de James. Anthony tosió, intentando ganar aire mientras James se desquitaba con su barriga como si fuera un saco de boxeo, llevándolo casi a la inconciencia.

 _«—¿Por qué quieres estar con alguien gordo? Seguramente puedes conseguirte a otro, un chico atlético, que no tema aplastarte, que puedas lucir en el colegio…»_

De pronto, el cobrizo sintió que su corazón se detenía y simplemente se esfumaba. ¿Estaba respirando?, quizás no porque no quedó nada en su pecho. Parpadeó sobre la lluvia intentando ver algo, pero no lo consiguió. Era _James_ con quien Bella había estado… no. Tenía que ser un malentendido, James era un bastardo que se vanagloriaba con humillar a los demás, Bella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, pero…

 _«No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…»_

—¡Eres tú! —gritó sacudiéndose con inesperada energía del agarre de Marco, quien era el que lo sostenía con menos fuerza, y lograr rozar la mandíbula de James con los puños, antes de que lo sujetaran de nuevo—. ¡Tú no! —aulló enfurecido, antes de que se le cerrara la garganta, no podía respirar, no podía moverse—. Tú no —gimió sintiéndose destruido.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —inquirió James con ambas cejas elevadas, como si le sorprendiera su reacción.

Se agachó en cuclillas, ya que los chicos lo habían sometido ahora en el suelo, y en el transcurso quebró nuevamente sus gafas, pero nada de eso tenía importancia. Bella, _su Bella_ , ¿había estado con un monstruo como ese?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo te atreviste a poner tus sucias manos en ella? —Estalló en un sonido ahogado, se estaba ahogando.

—¿Cómo creíste tú que Bella se fijaría en alguien tan asqueroso? —se rio—. Es increíble que dejaras a tu patético culo obeso, pensar que le interesabas para algo más que un amigo rico. Bueno, aunque después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaría un poco de dinero?

—Estás mintiendo —sacudió la cabeza—, Bella nunca ha sido interesada.

—¿Entonces por qué me dio esta mierda para empeñarla? —preguntó pateando la cadena—. Sé que le das asco, le provocas vergüenza y lástima, mucha lástima, solo por eso estaba en su estúpido club, la perra en eso puede pecar de compasiva. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás solo quería darme celos contigo, y oh sorpresa, lo consiguió.

—Ella no… —negó de nuevo, su corazón agitado—, no pudo engañarme así…

Su cuerpo inmovilizado, sus venas sobresaliendo de sus brazos y cuello, y sus ojos desorbitados. No había una palabra lo suficientemente potente como para describir lo que Anthony sentía, para transmitir lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Estaba más allá de las palabras, superado por todas las emociones. Y vibraba con tanto odio, que incluso la risa de James murió y su semblante cambió, volviéndose duro y de alguna manera siniestro cuando la comprensión golpeó en su rostro.

—¡Pues lo hizo, imbécil! —rugió propinándole otro golpe en la cara que lo dejó mareado—. Abre los puñeteros ojos, por eso no vino, porque está en mi cama, en mi casa, desnuda jodidamente esperándome…

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —gruñó probando el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca.

—¡Porque ella es mía! Tenía que venir a darle su merecido a quien le hubiese dado esa puta cadena. —Repentinamente, sus ojos encolerizados se desviaron al suelo, sus manos tantearon algo y de pronto, le estaba mostrando lo que parecía un pedazo del vidrio de la botella de la que había estado bebiendo—. Ahora vas a tener que entender por las malas, a quién le pertenecen las cosas en este puto pueblo —dijo con una extraña sonrisa y un brillo demente en los ojos.

* * *

Uy chicas! James esta loco de celos, ¿creen que intente matar a Anthony?

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, el problema viene de mis ojos que nos los traigo muy bien y voy a estar batallando para estar en la compu, pero si puedo darme oportunidades como hoy en lo que me aliviano seguimos por aquí, muchas gracias por su espera y sus comentarios!

 **Alisaness Cullen,** uy nena, no quiero ni imaginar jaja como te cayó este capi, James no solo echó por borde a Bella, sino que ahora a Anthony, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, espero el té ya te lo estés tomando mientras me lees jaja porque esto se fue a los extremos, saludos! **Vanina Iliana** **,** hola nena, de Bella todavía no sabemos nada, pero que me dices de Anthony? **Diannita Robles,** jajaja conmigo no se puede? Uff ya te imagino en este capi, perdóname! **Miop,** hola cariño, por lo pronto james no solo no se quedó de brazos cruzados con Bella, tampoco con Anthony y fue a buscarlo para contarle toda esa sarta de mentiras, crees que le crea? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, james también fue de chismoso con Anthony, aprovechándose que lo escuchó hablando en los casilleros, crees que Anthony sobreviva a todo esto? **Lidia,** hola nena, mientras Bella libra su batalla con el padrastro, Anthony libra la propia con el bastardo de James, como ves? **marme,** hola nena, supongo que para Bella fue preferible alguien de su edad, que el asqueroso de su padrastro, no tenía muchas alternativas de todos modos, a ver que te pareció este capi! **terewee,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella tiene sus problemas pero Anthony no se queda atrás y esta librando los propios, como ves? **Leonciita16,** hola nena, me imagino que si tenías un trauma con el capi anterior con este un medio ataque, y lo que pasó fue que James tenía que destruir a todos, no? Siempre anduvo profesando que Bella era suya y ella lo tomó muy a la ligera, como ves todo esto? **Karlita carrillo,** Karlita cada vez que te leo me da entre nostalgia y risa, porque era muy diferente mis escritos desde cosplay ha esta locura jajaja, ya quisiera yo que goku salvara a todos en esta historia, pero más bien se parece a Glee donde todo les sale mal, como ves? **Noelia,** hola cariño me encanta tu explicación, al principio pensé que eras los guest que me contestaban pero dije, no a ella nunca se le olvida dejar su nombre al final, que alegría que estabas de vacaciones, ojalá te lo hayas pasado genial! En cuanto a la historia te cuento que la venganza de James fue más allá, sobre todo contra Anthony porque estoy segura de que el idiota le tiene celos más que nada, por eso le dijo todo esto, como crees que salgan de este embrollo? **missy,** nena jajaja me morí con tu cara de angustia perdón! No quiero imaginar tu cara ahora, **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, ya espero que estés preparada para todo esto, soy una autora horrible, jaja te mando un abrazo desde la capital de mi estado! **Daniela,** hola nena, te dejo con la intriga de Bella, y ahora Anthony también, que crees que le haga James? **Mela Masen,** hola nena como bien dices, quien sabe si Bella pueda superar eso si es que llega Aro a intentar consumar sus bajas pasiones, y en cuanto a Anthony pues él también esta sufriendo una grave crisis por culpa de James, como ves? **patymdn,** hola nena, exactas tus palabras de que lo que haces con tal de no estar sola, cuantas mujeres meten hombres a casa sin pensar más que solo en ellas? Es terrible, y en cuanto a Anthony, James a jugado muy bien su carta contra él y es la de las inseguridades, crees que logre su cometido? **Cavendano13,** hola cariño, Anthony no va a poder llegar al rescate de Bella, porque él mismo esta hundido hasta el cuello en otro problema, como la ves con el horrible HDP de James? **carolaap,** hola nena, pobre Bella siempre estuvo caminando en la cuerda floja entre dos monstruos que desgraciadamente se unieron contra ella, y no solo eso, uno a desatado su furia con Anthony, crees que logren superar esto? **Naara Selene,** hola nena como bien dices, Aro esta enfermo y realmente esta culpando a Bella de su mente retorcida, Renée tiene que ayudarla y si no que la encierren por negligente, como ves además James se ha desquitado con Anthony, crees que logren encontrarse nuestros chicos otra vez sanos y salvos? **sagecristin,** hola nena, te dejo con un montón de angustias porque no sabemos que haya hecho Aro con Bella, y además de todo lo que James le dijo, al parecer esta tratando de asesinar a Anthony, como ves? **Guest,** sorry nena, lamento el mal trago! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Anthony definitivamente no va a poder ayudar a Bella, esta librando su propia batalla con el HDP de James, como ves? **Cary,** hola nena, James no solo destruyó a Bella con Aro, sino que está intentando hacerle lo mismo a su relación con Anthony, crees que lo consiga? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Renée tiene que estar ciega para no ver todo esto, crees que al menos salve a nuestra chica de ese problema? En cuanto a Anthony definitivamente tiene super difícil la pelea con James, como siempre bastardo abusivo no puede ir solo y siempre lleva a sus títeres a las peleas, **Karla,** hola nena, ahora no solo Bella esta en peligro, James definitivamente esta loco, y su odio ciego hacia Anthony lo esta llevando a los límites, crees que intente asesinarlo? **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, yo también quisiera que Aro se descalabre y quede tendido en las escaleras y que de alguna manera en esa lluvia torrencial le cayera un rayo a James, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, Anthony como verás, esta librando su propia batalla con otro loco, que no solo esta pisoteando toda su autoestima sino su cuerpo! Crees que salga de todo esto? **Tecupi,** hola nena, como bien dices, Bella se esperó mucho con todo, quiero creer que porque era adolescente, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con sus hormonas como para encima lidiar con esa fea realidad, ahora hasta el pobre de Anthony se ve en medio de todo este embrollo, como ves?

 **Gracias a todas por comentar!**


	49. Chapter 49

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—De verdad, señora Masen, no lo he visto desde que salimos de la escuela…

— _Son más de las once, Jasper, por favor… Anthony nunca anda afuera tan tarde, ¿crees que esté con Bella?, ella tampoco me contesta, ¿se pelearon?, ¿dónde podrían estar?_

 _«En la cabaña»,_ pensó Jasper, dejando escapar un suspiro al quitarse el cabello de los ojos.

—La verdad no sabría, señora Masen, le juro que no he hablado con ninguno.

Después de que colgaran, el rubio miró su celular y se le revolvió el estómago otra vez con ese mal presentimiento. Sabía que debería haber acompañado a Bella, tanto a su casa, como a lidiar con Anthony. Resopló de nuevo cuando el celular de su amigo lo mandó al buzón por cuarta vez, Anthony podía ser muy testarudo, y enojado peor. Jasper estaba terriblemente arrepentido de dejar que en un arranque de rabia, su boca se hubiese soltado como lo hizo.

Pero la verdad era que Anthony había golpeado un punto débil y sí, tenía un poco de celos. Mientras que en su casa su padre descargaba todas sus frustraciones con los puños sobre su cara, Anthony tenía no solo una vida increíble y unos papás geniales, sino por novia a una de las chicas más agradables que había conocido nunca… Entonces su lengua se había soltado cuando no debía. Intentando marcar de nuevo al celular de Bella, se frustró cuando entró directo al buzón. ¿Y si Aro le había hecho algo?

—Debí acompañarla —siseó entre dientes.

Aunque siendo completamente honesto, no lo hizo porque temía quedarse paralizado del terror si es que ese padrastro de Bella intentaba golpearla, Jasper sabía que era un maldito cobarde cada vez que su propio papá le pegaba y no intentaba defenderse, supo que era una gallina cuando dejó que sus amigos pelearan en su lugar, y sabía como la mierda que era súper cobarde por dejar a Bella sola con esto… pero también cabía la posibilidad de que solo estaba paranoico, ¿no? Ella tenía que estar con Anthony, y los dos estaban cogiendo como conejos, y seguramente por eso no escuchaban el puto celular. Sujetando su vieja chaqueta que posaba sobre la cama, se puso de pie, abriendo con cuidado la puerta de su recamara, miró por el pasillo de su casa.

Todo estaba en silencio, su papá borracho y dormido quizás en la sala. Así que no se levantaría hasta mañana, por lo que poniéndose la capucha, saltó por la ventana, cayendo en el montón de arbustos que su mamá adoraba y que necesitaban ser podados. Toda su casa necesitaba un montón de arreglos, pero estaba en ruinas, al igual que su familia.

Sabía dónde estaban los chicos, así que iba corriendo con todo lo que sus larguiruchas piernas daban, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo, orando porque fuera Anthony contestó sin dejar de ver la calle.

— _Jasper, soy Elizabeth, perdona que insista tanto, pero son las doce de la noche, Edward y yo hemos salido a buscar a Anthony, vamos ru… ¡Cuidado! ¡Edward, cuidado!_

Jasper miró el celular incrédulo mientras escuchaba gritos y el chirriar de llantas junto con fuertes golpes.

—¿Señora Masen?, ¿señora? —medio gritó como si de esa forma pudiera ver qué estaba pasando, sujetando con fuerza el celular, pero la llamada había terminado y cuando intentó comunicarse de nuevo, fue mandado al buzón—. Estúpidos celulares —maldijo entre dientes.

Estaba claro que los papás de Anthony habían sufrido alguna clase de percance, así que echando a correr más rápido rogó porque Anthony le contestara, él tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando con sus papás… pero nuevamente no lo hizo. El rubio maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte, sin embargo, más tarde esa misma noche, Jasper pensaría que los días horribles, y de mala suerte, no son esos donde te ganan en el Call of Duty, o donde te sumergen en agua tus cómics favoritos, o donde pisas mierda de perro, no.

Cruzando a toda prisa al otro lado de la carretera, casi se cayó por la pendiente debido al lodo que se había formado con la lluvia. Logró estabilizarse con un suspiro de alivio, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha tan solo para congelarse pasos más adelante. Ahí a tan solo un par de metros de la cabaña, el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo estaba bajo unos arbustos.

—¡Anthony! —gritó, resbalándose y cayendo a un lado de su amigo—, puta mierda, ¡Anthony!, no, no, no. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Dios, A-Anthony, por favor… oh mierda, oh… oh no… —jadeó intentando tocarlo.

Su mejor amigo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y lodo, con la cara casi destrozada al igual que su ropa, y una profunda herida emanando sangre de su tórax.

—¡Anthony! —gritó frenéticamente, pensando en sacudirlo hasta que despertara, pero temeroso de empeorar su estado, tan solo se limitó a tomarle el pulso.

Sabía que no tenía una mierda de conocimientos en medicina pero esperaba encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Cerrando los ojos se calmó porque sus jadeos y el pitido en sus oídos no lo dejaban concentrarse en nada, hasta que finalmente sintió el débil pulso de su amigo y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. Rebuscó entre sus empapadas y lodosas ropas su celular para pedirle ayuda a Emmett, sin dejar de sostener a Anthony.

—Emm, gracias a Dios, al menos por una vez contestas.

— _Oye, también es un gusto escucharte… ¿por qué el jaleo? Mierda, espero no te estés masturbando o…_

—¡Cállate!, necesito que vengas…

— _Oh, pero claro que estoy por venirme, con Rosie, vamos a hacer un bebé…_ —De fondo escuchó la voz de Rosalie— _. ¿Qué?, ¿por qué te enojas?, vamos a tener hermosos y gorditos bebés rubios, te lo aseguro, además…_

—Anthony está sumamente golpeado, necesito que vengas de inmediato. —Toda burla abandonó el tono en la voz de Emmett.

— _¿En dónde están?_

—Cerca de la carretera, casi llegando a la cabaña…

— _Estaré ahí en cinco._

A su lado, Anthony tosió, removiéndose, mandando una extraña descarga de alivio a su cuerpo.

—¿Anthony, me escuchas?

Su amigo trató de abrir los ojos, pero solo eran dos grietas pequeñas a causa de la hinchazón, y el que no tuviera sus lentes seguramente empeoraba más las cosas.

—¿Bella? —graznó con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, con una estúpida sonrisa esperanzada, su amigo se pondría bien—. Soy Jasper, amigo, lo siento mucho…

—¿Jasper? —balbuceó.

—Te vas a poner bien, hermano, solo concéntrate en seguir hablándome, ¿sí? Te… te vas a poner bien. Mierda, esto fue mi culpa, esto fue…

—Tenías… tenías razón, J-Jass, yo… lo siento… lo…

—No estés hablando —siseó intentado tirar de él hacia un lugar seco, pero fue imposible—. Mierda, Anthony, ¿quién te hizo esto?

La barbilla de su amigo temblaba, más que el resto de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera negando a llorar y ojalá lo consiguiera, porque Dios sabía que al menos, él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—No importa, hermano, no me contestes —murmuró intentando de nuevo ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—, tenemos que movernos.

—Ellos no… n-no volverán —dijo con los dientes castañeando por el frío que provocaba la intensa lluvia sobre ellos.

—¿Quiénes? —Ante el silencio de su amigo, Jasper se temió lo peor—. ¿Esto es obra de James? —Anthony dejó escapar una dolorida carcajada.

—H-Hasta ese i-imbécil tenía… r-razón.

—¿Con qué? —Su amigo volvió a reírse y Jasper temió que le hubieran pegado demasiado en la cabeza.

—Res-Respecto a Bella.

Jasper frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo, hasta que de pronto la comprensión sobre lo que hablaba, lo golpeó.

—Oh, mierda. No, Anthony, por favor, tienes que creerle a ella…

—¡No quiero v-volver a e-escuchar nada de _e-esa_! —gruñó intentando zafarse de su amigo, consiguiéndolo y provocando que volviera al suelo—. N-No quiero que la menciones, n-nunca.

—Pero, Anthony, no puedes pensar que...

—¡Entonces vete! —rugió, uno de sus ojos inyectado en sangre, al igual que la que bajaba por su nariz y labio—. D-Déjame solo.

—Mierda —siseó Jasper, volviendo al lado de su amigo, con las manos en alto, como ofrenda de paz—. Nada de Bella, ¿está bien?

Anthony lo miró a través del único ojo abierto que tenía, como sondeándolo. Jasper no podía más que imaginar la mierda que seguramente James había tirado sobre su amiga, ella misma tendría que explicarle a Anthony las cosas, solo a ella podría entenderla… Pero un jodido momento… ¿eso quería decir que entonces no habló con Bella…? Jasper disparó una mirada desesperada a su amigo. ¿En dónde diablos estaba ella? iba a preguntárselo, cuando de pronto Anthony volvió a desvanecerse. _Mierda_ , estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Por eso cuando escuchó un carro detenerse a la orilla de la carretera, y pesados pasos correr hacia ellos, gritó aliviado agitando las manos para que Emmett los encontrara. Eran un club de mierda, ¿no?, pero estaban juntos, y algo le decía que tendrían que estar más unidos que nunca… sobre todo ahora que desconocía el paradero de Bella.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, acá les dejo lo que sería el punto de vista de Jasper, creen que Bella este bien? A Anthony le costará trabajo perdonarla pero seguro el tiempo dirá. Espero les vaya gustando, saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **lizdayanna , **hola hola nena, perdón jaja aceptas pagos en abonos? Esto es lo más que va a empeorar, esperemos! ajaja ** LuAnKa, **Sorry nena, esperemos ya termine! **Diannita Robles,** ay nena, ya imagino que pasó cuando acabaste espero me disculpes ya vamos de salida con esta etapa ;) **Tata XOXO , **hola nena, desgraciadamente ahorita Anthony está muy lastimado y no solo físicamente, psicológicamente también así que le costará me parece tiempo entender que pasó por la cabeza de Bella todos estos meses **Marme,** hola cariño te cuento que Anthony va a tener las cosas complicadas, y acabado este capi, vamos a avanzar años así como tu me preguntas, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike , **hola hola nena, así es la ventaja de los capis cortos como bien dices, la desventaja también es que a veces no puedo poner todo lo que quiero porque me paso de mi limite jaja pero bueno, te cuento que lo de mis ojos se debe a un problemón que arrastro desde que nací y que a la más mínima cosa que no tengo cuidado, se me descontrola, por ejemplo ahora tengo una calcificación en el ojo y me lo estoy atendiendo con gotas, mañana tengo cita, deséame suerte! ** jupy** **,** hola nena, de momento Anthony no quiere hablar con Bella, y lo entiendo porque vivió engañado, pero igual con el tiempo si? **Esencia cullen , **mil gracias cariño en eso ando! **gloria,** hello nena, James como bien dices y morí de risa, es un pito chico y flácido amargado porque no solo no estuvo conforme con arruinar a Bella, sino que hizo lo mismo con Anthony, el colmo es que parece no tener llenadera, y el pobre de Anthony ya le creyó todo y mientras tanto? No supimos que pasó con Bella, esperemos que nada grave, saludos! ** Tary Masen Cullen, **hola nena gracias por comentar! **miop , **hola nena, efectivamente Anthony le creyó a James, está lástimado física y psicológicamente, pero esperemos que lo supere pronto y que no se rompa eso tan lindo que construyeron, y en cuanto a lo de mi vista pues es algo extraño, y me lo están atendiendo en lo mejor posible, gracias por preguntar! ** dianacastgra, **sorry nena, jaja seguro son puras sorpresas con esta historia, espero te siga gustando, saludos! **Edu,** hola nena, el pobre de Anthony se llevó una sacudida tanto física como emocional, ahora quizás detesta a Bella, pero solo necesita comprender y darse cuenta, y en cuanto a ella? Es terrible no saber que le pasó, ya me conoces dándole giros bruscos a las historias! Saludos, ** Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, no todos los amigos de James están locos como él pero si le tienen miedo, al final al menos no le marcó el rostro pero quizás intentó matarlo al herirlo en el abdomen y para colmo, le hizo creer lo de Bella, ya necesitaríamos saber como le fue también a ella, y como reaccionan cuando se encuentren, saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, no le cortó la cara sino que medio lo apuñaló en el abdomen, crees que intentó matarlo? Esta loco, ojalá lo denuncien, **mony17 , **hola nena, Jasper ha llegado para ayudar a Anthony, pero nunca se imaginó que Bella no llegó, quizás con la ayuda de Jasper, Anthony agarre la onda y perdone a Bella y de pasada vaya a ver que le ocurrio! **Karlita Carrillo,** jajaja perdón por el dramón desde un principio planeé esta historia así pero luego se me alargó espero ya controlarme con esto y que no sufran tanto, muchas gracias por leer! **sagecristin** **,** hola nena, Jasper se acaba de enterar de que Bella no llegó quizás convenza a Emmett de que vayan, incluso al mismo Anthony, dependiendo de como reaccione con tantas cosas, muchas gracias por leer! **AbbyMasen , **hola nena, puedes entrar a la historia y castrar a James, se lo merece, al menos dejó a Anthony quien sabe si creería que estaba muerto, el caso es que Jasper lo encontró y ahora les toca buscar a Bella, no crees? **Melina,** hola nena, Jasper encontró a Anthony super mal herido, el loco de James intentó matarlo, y ahora crees que vayan por Bella? **tulgarita , **hola nena, definitivamente James está operado del cerebro habrá que denunciarlo, no crees? ** Vanina Iliana, **hola nena, a veces pareciera que siempre ganan los malos incluso en la fantasía, pero ya verás que les doy al menos aquí, su merecido, solo es cuestión de que me esperes ;) **Lidia,** hola cariño, te cuento que lo de mi salud es algo que tengo arrastrando desde que nací pero a veces se me complica, por lo pronto mañana tengo cita, deséame suerte! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Jasper llegó para ayudar a Anthony y se acaba de enterar de que Bella no llegó tampoco, esperemos vaya a ayudar, por lo pronto te cuento que de mi salud a ver como me va, mañana tengo cita deséame suerte! ** patymdn, **hola nena, los padres de Anthony tuvieron un percance! Todavía falta saber que pasó y también ver que onda con Anthony, al menos Jasper lo ayudo y como bien dices, Bella sabía que esto podría desatarse y lo dejó a la ligera, al menos esperemos que llegue Renée o alguien saludos! ** cavendano13, **hola nena, estos dos capis anteriores eran decisivos porque es un antes y un después en su historia, a veces las cosas no se dan en un momento de la vida, pero quien sabe si más adelante? Por lo pronto Anthony tiene que sanar para intentar perdonar a Bella, y Bella? Necesitamos saber donde esta, **Karla,** hola nena, las cosas entre nuestros chicos se vinieron abajo, y mientras cada uno sufre a su manera, esperamos puedan después platicarlo, te cuento que de mi salud, ahí la llevo, mañana tengo cita deséame suerte! **saraipineda44 , **hola nena, ahora los dos se encuentran seguramente lastimados pero quizás si lo platican se borre esta nube de malos entendidos, ya veremos como reacciona Anthony o Bella dependiendo, te mando muchos saludos! **Nanny Swan , **hola nena, todavía no sabemos si Bella se salvó del depravado, Jasper a penas acaba de rescatar a Anthony, ya veremos si de ahí se pasa con Bella, ojalá pueda ayudarla, te mando muchos saludos! ** rjnavajas, **hola nena, James es un maldito tuvo para todos, su rencor es grande y peligroso, y no hay nada más peligroso que un idiota con iniciativa, ya veremos como se toma Anthony las cosas, y Bella necesitamos saber si se salvó de Aro, ** Belli swan dwyer**hola nena, Jasper es el que llegó con Anthony, y también sabe la historia de Bella, ahora solo necesitamos que también vaya a ayudarla y que Anthony le crea a él y no a James, esperemos, saludos!


	50. Chapter 50

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

 _30 de septiembre de 2017, ocho años después..._

Mirando la casa de dos plantas frente a ella, Bella suspiró.

—Por algo se empieza, por algo se empieza —canturreó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tratando de que el pensamiento no le causara mayor problema.

Aunque como siempre, no lo consiguió.

—Señorita Swan, siempre es un enorme placer verla.

—Gracias, Jacob, igualmente.

El enorme tipo se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar, no sin antes sonreírle suavemente. Bella se ruborizó bajando la mirada, nunca podía evitar ruborizarse, mucho menos frente a un tipo como Jacob, alto, musculoso y con una profunda voz que la ponía nerviosa.

—¡Hoy llegan!

El pequeño remolino de cabello oscuro, se precipitó hacia ella en cuanto la vio en la estancia, y la empujó un par de pasos hacia atrás haciéndola reír.

—¿Puedes dejar de aplaudir, Alice? —cuchicheó empujando con el hombro a su mejor amiga.

—No puedo evitarlo, siempre que nuevas personas deciden hospedarse con nosotros, quiero… —suspiró—, tan solo quiero hacer que todo esté bien.

—Lo estará. —Bella acarició su brazo—. Créeme, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa. A la señora Douglas y a su hija, Katherine, les encantará. Verás que deciden quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo posible.

—El esposo era un idiota psicópata —refunfuñó, sus ojos azules relampagueando de esa manera que indicaba lo molesta que se encontraba.

—Claro que lo es —dijo Bella mientras hojeaba el expediente que le mandó servicio social.

Fotos de la señora Douglas le robaron el aliento, tenía varios hematomas y contusiones, esperaba en Dios que Katherine no tuviera los mismos golpes o… respiró aliviada al ver la fotografía con el rostro de la pequeña. Largo cabello castaño enmarcaba su pálido y huesudo rostro, tenía un claro cuadro de desnutrición, pero no estaba golpeada. Con un suspiro, la castaña cerró el expediente.

Ni un par de minutos después, Jacob abrió la puerta, su rostro severo mientras dejaba entrar a una asustada señora Douglas, sus ojos escaneando todo el lugar, su postura un tanto curvada mientras que la pequeña Katherine estaba escondida detrás de sus piernas. Jacob no era precisamente indiferente ante la clase de personas que albergaban, y en lo tenso de su mandíbula, Bella podía ver cuánto le costaba contenerse de decir algo al recibir a las personas en estas condiciones, realmente quería hacer algo por todas esas personas. Eso le había ganado su puesto y que ella depositara su confianza en él, además el joven también había sufrido con un padre abusivo, y había llegado solicitando trabajo, con toda la intención de brindar lo que a él le fue arrebatado, era un hombre increíble.

—¡Adelante, adelante! —canturreó Alice rompiendo el incómodo momento de esa manera jovial, aunque un tanto contenida, la castaña sabía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no asustar a las nuevas inquilinas, mientras se acercaba—. Sus habitaciones están en la parte de arriba, síganme por favor.

Bella observó mientras Alice subía por los escalones, pero la señora Douglas se quedó en su lugar, indecisa. Alternando la mirada entre las chicas, y el guardia, parecía perdida cuando sujetó con fuerza la raída maleta que llevaba entre sus brazos.

—Está bien —susurró Bella en voz baja, acercándose con cuidado a la mujer—. Alice las guiará a sus alcobas, aquí estarán a salvo.

—Él… él está…

—Está preso —asintió Bella—, tiene prohibido acercarse a este lugar, una patrulla nos visita cada cuatro horas, y nuestro portero, Jacob, lo tiene bajo control, se lo aseguro.

Los ojos de la rubia se aguaron, antes de inclinarse y estrecharla. Al principio, eso la tomaba por sorpresa, y la dejaba con un nudo en la garganta y una impotencia en el estómago, pero ya no más, Bella sabía ahora que estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por personas como ella, así que la abrazó de vuelta susurrándole palabras reconfortantes, y después se puso en cuclillas al lado de la pequeña Katherine.

—Tengo helado en la cocina, ¿quieres probar un poco?

Sus ojitos se agrandaron, y se mordisqueó el labio insegura lanzando una mirada a su mamá, quien asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, antes de seguir a Alice. Bella estiró la mano, y se alegró cuando pequeños dedos se deslizaron en un inseguro agarre, Bella le dio un apretoncito y la condujo a la enorme cocina.

—¡Oh!, perdón, ¿llegaron antes? —Bella asintió mirando a su mamá, quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se limpió rápidamente las manos en el delantal.

—Esta es la pequeña Katherine, ella —apuntó con una sonrisa—, es Renée, mi mamá, y te aseguro que se llevarán muy bien, es la encargada de cocinar todo por aquí, puedes pedirle casi cualquier postre.

—¿Incluso galletas de chocolate? —susurró la niña mirándola, una sonrisa queriendo tirar de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Incluso esas, ella puede hacer casi todos los postres.

Renée sonrió, y Bella pudo notar el atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no le prestó importancia, su mamá le había pedido que no se preocupara, solo estaba emocionada siempre que llegaban nuevos inquilinos.

—Bien, pequeña —dijo Renée limpiándose sutilmente los ojos—, ¿quieres probar mi helado o no?

Ante la indecisión de la niña, la castaña se inclinó hacia la mesa, donde posaba el regalo que había comprado para la pequeña en un intento por romper el hielo. Así que sujetó el pequeño perro de peluche. Al verlo entre sus manos, los ojos de la niña se agrandaron.

—Esto es para ti, se llama Tommy. —Katherine lo recibió en sus brazos, su sonrisa alegre calentando el pecho de la castaña—. Es un muy buen guardián, y te protegerá todo el tiempo, te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad es para mí? —susurró sin dejar de estrechar al peluche, como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuera una mala broma y se lo quitaran de pronto.

—Lo es. —Bella se puso en cuclillas—. Es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?, por eso quiero que lo tengas contigo. —Katherine sonrió—. Aunque si quieres ponerle otro nombre…

—¡Me gusta Tommy! —canturreó contenta, dándole un beso al perro en la nariz, Bella sonrió ante el gesto de la pequeña de apenas cinco.

Después de que se asegurara de que Katherine estaba tranquila alrededor de Renée, Bella subió las escaleras para encontrarse con Alice y con la señora Douglas, al abrir la puerta, la rubia saltó asustada, llevándose una mano al pecho antes de sonreírle un poco, la expresión sin alcanzar a iluminar su rostro.

—Lamento eso, yo… —Bella agitó la mano, indicándole que no pasaba nada.

—¿Qué le parece su nueva habitación?

—No tengo idea de cómo… de cómo vamos a pagarle esto, señorita Swan, mi e-esposo no me dejó nada, nunca me dejó trabajar, nunca me permitió…

—Dígame Bella, y no se preocupe por el dinero, señora Douglas, tenemos todo cubierto. Varias dependencias de gobierno nos apoyan al igual que sociedades altruistas, su única preocupación debe ser recuperarse y cuidar de Katherine.

La madre sonrió, asintiendo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban acuosos pero se negó a llorar, dejándole ver lo fuerte que era, a pesar de parecer tan frágil y destruida. Alice por su lado, se estaba secando los ojos, a ella siempre le ganaba más su lado emotivo.

—Soy Elisa —murmuró la rubia—. Y gracias otra vez por todo.

Una vez que le indicaron dónde podía poner sus pertenencias, y dónde estaban ubicadas las cámaras de seguridad, así como el resto del personal, dejaron a la señora Elisa instalarse en su alcoba. Alice se colgó a su lado mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Muy seguido.

—Eres increíble, Bella. Deberías mudarte conmigo. —La castaña se echó a reír.

—Tengo mi propio apartamento, Al, no es necesario.

—Bu —murmuró abucheándola—, arruinas toda la diversión lésbica, ¿es por Jake?

—¿Quién?

—Jake, el portero —gimió al verla—, no puedo creer que seas tan despistada, ¿a poco no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? —Bella se ruborizó, haciendo reír a su amiga—. Así que sí lo has notado.

—Sabes que yo no…

—No quiero oírlo. —Alice puso un dedo en sus labios—. ¿Por qué nunca puedes hacerle caso a ningún tipo, Bella?, le dijiste al psicólogo que estabas bien con ello, pero nos estás mintiendo a los dos.

Sí, quizás estaba mintiendo un poco. No era aberración a los hombres, de verdad, tan solo… era precaución.

—Lo pensaré —resopló, pensando en lo absurdo de todo—. ¿Te parece eso? —La joven aplaudió contenta.

—Estoy bien con ello.

Bella sonrió, tomando su bolso y su abrigo, despidiéndose de su amiga, antes de ir al trabajo. Jacob le abrió la puerta, una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios cuando inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en forma de despedida, sus ojos oscuros eran sinceros, libres de cualquier atisbo de maldad, pero aun así… La joven se puso el abrigo, despidiéndose de él, mientras caminaba hacia la estación de autobús.

Al subir miró por la ventana, y de forma irremediable pensó en Alice queriendo involucrarla con Jacob. Ningún hombre parecía nunca lo suficientemente bueno para ella, en eso tenía razón, y la verdad es que quizás ese era el verdadero problema, ninguno podría parecerse a… a él.

Su corazón golpeó de nuevo de esa extraña forma irregular al recordarlo, ¿su mente? Le rodó los ojos mientras llegaba a su trabajo, al parecer ninguna cantidad de tiempo sería suficiente para olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Qué tal chicas, les cuento que han pasado muchos años desde que nuestros chicos terminaron rotos cada quien a su manera, quizás no era el tiempo para que ellos tuvieran esa bonita relación que estaban construyendo, ¿qué creen que haya pasado en todos estos años? ¿Será que cada quien ya tiene su vida resuelta?**

 **Muchas gracias por tooodos sus lindos comentarios:**

 **lizdayanna,** hello nena, vas a ahorcarme, te he dado un descanso de muchos, pero que muchos años. Aunque a veces, el primer amor es el que no se olvida, quiero creer que habrá esperanza, o quizás Bella termine con Jacob y Anthony vaya usted a saber con quien, jaja soy horrible, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola cariño, te cuento que al parecer, nuestros chicos siguieron caminos distintos, por alguna razón no volvieron a encontrarse, o no quisieron, y Bella tan solo tiene un recuerdo de él, no me mates! jaja **miop,** hola nena, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar. Te cuento que hubo un pequeño gran salto en el tiempo, quizás la situación de los chicos no logró sanar en su momento, crees que todavía puedan hacer algo? **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, lo que pasó fueron puras cosas malas en un solo día, pero me tardé con los capis, jaja aunque ahora sí, acá pasaron un montón de años, como ves? **Karlita carrillo,** jajaja espero no hacerte sufrir ya más, y por eso mira, ya pasaron un montón de años y los chicos se olvidaron, quizás cada quien sea feliz por su cuenta? Jaja soy mala, **Nanny Swan,** hola nena, no sé si Bella haya sido tocada por Aro, al menos al pasar los años podemos verla bien, a cargo de una casa de asistencia, será entonces que todo esta bien para Anthony también? **Esencia cullen,** Hola nena, quizás lo llevaron juntos al hospital, Jasper estaba nervioso y solo pensó en llamar a alguien de confianza, la decisión que sea que tomaron, la veremos cuando Anthony lo cuente, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! **Karla,** hola nena, quizás Anthony necesitó mucho tiempo para recuperarse, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente, crees que huyó de Forks, o simplemente dejó a Bella? **Noelia,** hola cariño, muchas gracias por comentar, te cuento que ya estoy mucho mejor, y por acá les traigo un enorme salto en la historia, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Anthony quizás no pudo sanar lo suficiente de sus heridas del alma, donde crees que esté ahora? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, te doy un descanso, mira los chicos se han separado y quizás sea por su propio bien, su relación pasada no estaba en su mejor momento, será que después de tantos años, finalmente sea su tiempo? **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, te cuento que de alguna forma, Bella esta bien y a salvo, incluso está con Reneé que crees que haya pasado en todo este tiempo? **Florr,** no hablo ingles, **Melina,** hola cariño, un montón de cosas quedaron en el aire, cosas que fueron quizás tragadas con los años, a donde crees que el destino arrojo a nuestros chicos después de tanto tiempo? **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola nena, por lo pronto podemos ver a Bella bien, incluso con su mamá, pero que crees que pasó durante todo este tiempo? Saludos! **Gloria,** las preguntas de tu rr pasado, sin duda las dejo todas al aire, porque como verás, han pasado un montón de años, Bella se encuentra incluso en otro lugar totalmente alejado de Forks, crees que dejó a Anthony? **Edu,** hola cariño! Sé que soy de lo peor, y lo supe desde un principio jaja porque desde siempre pensé en este salto del tiempo, ahora no sabemos que le pasó a nadie, ni en que punto de su vida se encuentran nuestros chicos, en una de esas salgo con que Anthony ya esta casado y con hijos! Jajaja soy horrible, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, algo pasó en el transcurso del tiempo, que definitivamente no le permitió a nuestros chicos seguir adelante, ni tampoco conciliar sus problemas, en qué momento de su vida crees que se encuentre cada uno? **dianacastgra,** hola nena, esperemos que en algún momento de la historia los dos tengan su merecido, de alguna forma podemos lograrlo, como ves? saludos! **cavendano13,** hola nena, sé que soy una escritora de lo peor, cuando este capitulo inicia con… ocho años después, jajaja ya me quieres matar? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, como dices tu, ya todo estaba demasiado mal entre ellos, entre su bienestar y su salud mental, quizás ese no era su tiempo para estar juntos, crees que después de tanto tiempo, aún se amen? **jupy,** hola nena, Bella se encuentra bien, pero también porque han pasado muchos años después de lo que sea que pasó en Forks, crees que pueda reencontrarse con Anthony? **Guest,** hola cariño, ya me imagino los latidos de tu corazón ahora, ya quieres matarme? Jaja no olvides dejarme tu nombre, **FerHerrera,** jajaja no cariño, no el suficiente drama, por lo pronto te cuento que Bella esta bien, tiene una casa de asistencia que atiende junto a Renée, crees que las cosas están igual de bien para Anthony? **Tary Masen Cullen,** hola nena, como bien dijiste, todo iba de mal en peor, quizás no era ese el momento de nuestros chicos para intentar formar una relación, crees que vuelvan a encontrarse? **Leonciita16** **,** hola nena, en un solo día se destruyó la confianza y la vida de nuestros chicos, desgraciadamente todo coincidió por James así lo planeó, el problema siempre fue Bella ocultando las cosas, ese no era su tiempo para intentar formar algo con Anthony, algo tan bonito que por su naturaleza y condiciones, no pudo conservar, que crees que haya sido de él? **Gis Cullen,** hola cariño, quizás la relación entre los dos no estaba pasando al final por su mejor momento, no sabemos si Anthony ya no quiso hablar con ella, si ella lo dejó, el punto es que juntos no quedaron, crees que el destino pueda reunirlos de nuevo? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, de alguna manera nuestros chicos no están juntos, puede ser por muchas cosas, crees que Anthony simplemente dejó a Bella, o quizás fue al revés? Muchas gracias por comentar! **patymdn,** hola nena, no sabemos cual fue el detonante final para que nuestros chicos no acabaran juntos, quizás el orgullo de Anthony, quizás la carga emocional de Bella, el punto es que han pasado un montón de años desde entonces, crees que aunque sea son amigos?

 **Espero les siga gustando y no quieran matarme, porque yo las amodoro!**


	51. Chapter 51

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chani, que siempre me apoya con todas mis locuras o casi todas!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Podemos quedarnos solo un poco más? —susurró, y de pronto, suaves dedos estaban acariciándole el pecho.

Y el mero contacto fue como si un foco se encendiera y sonidos de sirenas comenzaran a rugir en su cerebro. Se sintió al instante como un detonante. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sin embargo su mano ya había salido disparada sujetándole la mano a la chica para detener sus caricias, una mueca en forma de disculpa comenzó a formarse en su cara, pero entonces recordó que estaban a oscuras. Gracias a los cielos al menos había pensado en eso.

—Si quieres quedarte está bien, el cuarto está pagado hasta mañana al mediodía —suspiró fingidamente, al tiempo que rebuscaba los vaqueros por el suelo—. Por desgracia yo de verdad tengo que irme…

—Ugg —bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿qué es lo que hice mal?

—Nada.

—Edward, ¿puedes detenerte un segundo? —Sin embargo, él continuó poniéndose la camiseta rápidamente sobre los hombros—. Nos llevamos bien y lo sabes, ahora no me quedan dudas de que también te gusto, entonces… ¿podemos ir a una cita? Ya sabes, ver una película de acción, comer tacos, solo caminar…

El cobrizo parpadeó mirándola desde el borde de la cama donde se había detenido. Kate era una chica preciosa, con un cuerpo hecho para sucumbir una y otra vez en él, no era precisamente _su amiga_ , pero era una chica inteligente y con gran sentido del humor con la cual le gustaba realmente pasar el tiempo, _mierda_. No podía creer que incluso fuera ella quien lo estuviera invitando a una cita.

Por eso no le gustaba acostarse con compañeras de trabajo. Usualmente… _bien_ , siempre tenía problemas de compromiso y terminaba enojando a las mujeres que querían más de él. Pero si enojaba a Kate, realmente apestaría cuando los chicos se enteraran. ¿En qué había estado pensando antes de traerla aquí?

El leve mareo que le dio al calzarse los zapatos le dio la respuesta. Había ido a un bar con ella y con un par de amigos, y mientras todos charlaban y se reían, él estuvo comiéndose con los ojos a una morena de corta cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros, y como eso no era lo que necesitaba ni ahora ni nunca, su atención ebria se fijó en Kate de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, compañera-de-trabajo-siempre-amable.

—Luego vemos, ¿está bien? —comentó intentando no verse tan ruin y despreciable como sabía se estaba viendo, y más porque sabía que no iba a haber citas ni nada remotamente parecido. Kate al parecer también lo supo, cuando dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo.

Y entonces estaba saliendo de esa habitación y de ese hotel, a la noche fría que le dio la bienvenida. Y mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Edward sacudió la cabeza. Mal. Con mayúsculas y gritos alrededor de la palabra. Lo que había hecho con Kate estaba tan mal como un deseo de nadar desnudo en algún lago de Rusia. ¿El problema? El puto mes en curso: septiembre.

Siempre era un mal mes, cargaba en el viento cierta nostalgia y olía a malos presagios.

De hecho, era el mes más malo que pudiera haber en todo el puto calendario, ¿y para colmo?, la fecha. Eso lo había tenido bebiendo hasta ponerse como una cuba, y la sonrisa de Kate y sus manos acariciándole el cabello, de pronto se habían sentido como justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Como regla, Edward tenía breves aventuras sin sentido, con mujeres que nunca volvería a ver. Pero entonces, como todo ser humano, hoy la había cagado. En grande.

En fin, mañana sería otro día y esperaba que Kate lo entendiera… la parte donde no podía haber citas, ni caminatas, ni idas al cine… sí. De verdad lo esperaba.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento, entró directamente a la ducha, y apretó los dientes mientras el agua helada corría por todo su cuerpo, ojalá pudiera lavar toda la mierda que cargaba, pero como siempre, no se sintió mejor mientras salía y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, antes de envolverla alrededor de sus caderas. Caminando descalzo llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer medio mojado sobre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos pero en lugar de dejar que los recuerdos siguieran rondándolo como lobos sobre un animal herido, se enfocó en pensar en cómo diablos se había metido en el lío de Kate.

Habían pasado… ¿alrededor de cinco… seis años?, desde que conoció a Shelly Smith en los pasillos de la universidad. Se había tropezado con ella como un grandísimo idiota por venir distraído pensando en la práctica de americano, y sus lentes habían salido volando, porque el destino siempre lo quería así, justo a la hora del cambio de clases, y habían sido destrozados por numerosos zapatos apenas tocaron el suelo.

Shelly lo ayudó a _él_ a recoger sus útiles, ya que no podía ver bien, y conversaron mientras lo hacían sobre lo distraídos que ambos habían sido, y un poco sobre la mala suerte de sus gafas y como pensaba utilizar contactos a partir de ese mismo jodido día. Como plática para impresionar chicas, había apestado en grande a lo largo de la vida, sin embargo, más tarde ese mismo día, Shelly lo encontró a la salida y se ofreció para darle un aventón a casa, alegando que se sentía terrible por lo que le pasó a sus gafas.

Entonces no lo llevó precisamente a su casa, sino a la suya… y lo invitó a pasar, todo era demasiado extraño pero se encontró entrando con ella, donde apenas cerrar la puerta, Shelly dijo que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, y acto seguido, metió su lengua en su garganta y su mano voló directo a su verga.

Sí, así de jodidamente rápido y sorprendente. Pero Edward era un adolescente caliente, y ella era una chica bastante conocida por tener sexo con todos, y Bella solo había estado jugando con él por meses antes de dejarlo.

Así que aunque aún tenía vergüenza por su físico, y un montón de inseguridades se dejó llevar por la lascivia primitiva que corrió salvaje en sus venas, no había tenido sexo en tres años y se sentía como una puñetera vida y como el cielo en cuanto se adentró en la chica. Fue una buena noche, llena de gemidos sudorosos y algunas nuevas posiciones. Y se había sentido tan bien, como por fin despertar de un largo… muy largo letargo. ¿Lo mejor? Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de prender las luces.

.

.

—Entonces… te fuiste con Kate.

Edward apretó los labios, negándose a dejar escapar el gruñido de frustración que se construyó rápidamente en su garganta.

—Lo de siempre, fui al bar con algunos de aquí.

—¿No fuiste tú el que me prohibió verme con compañeras?

—Sí, fue él —asintió Emmett, concordando con Jasper mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y no amenazaste con quitarme mi parte de la empresa si seguía saliendo con…?

—Recuerdo exactamente lo que te dije, Jass —siseó pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Pero no pasó nada.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con atención, de esa maldita forma en la que parecía ver hasta su alma. Edward desvió la mirada y eso fue todo.

—Tuvieron sexo.

—Oh, por favor…

—¡Con la chica que me prohibiste mirar!

—¿Es eso? —espetó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Estás celoso?, puedes tener a Kate, ¿sí? No fue mi jodida intención estar con ella, tan solo… anoche fue… —hizo una mueca—, ya sabes. Una mala noche.

En los ojos de Emmett y Jasper pareció de pronto brillar el conocimiento, antes de que Jass hiciera una mueca.

—Mierda, ¿fue fin de mes?, lo siento, hermano. Ni siquiera me puedo acordar en qué día vivo, debimos estar ahí para ti... —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Estuvo bien, lo llevé de otra manera… aunque no de la forma en que quisiera, y no me gustó en lo absoluto haberme metido con ella, ¿está bien? —Ambos asintieron.

—De verdad lo lamento —continuó esta vez Emmett—, podemos desquitarnos ahora que cerramos el trato con Boston.

—Estoy bien ahora.

—Insisto en que lo hagamos, es la primera vez en ocho años que jodidamente lo olvidamos.

—Entiendo que no es lo mismo…

—De todas maneras lo haremos para felicitar a algunos empleados, ¿nos vemos a las nueve en el bar de siempre? —Edward suspiró, pero Jasper se rio entre dientes.

—¿Te van a dejar ir, _osito_?

—Vete a la mierda, Jasper.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con ojos inocentes—. Pero si ahora eres más adorable que nunca.

—Te voy a borrar esa puta sonrisa…

Edward sonrió mientras miraba a sus dos mejores amigos, a pesar de que iban a beber para intentar olvidar el pasado, algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban nunca.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas acá les platico un poco que fue de Anthony, quizás no esté bien con algunas cosas, pero sigue con los chicos, ustedes que piensan?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **zafirocullen22,** Es que solo así las obligo a salir de las sombras! Jajaja, no se vale que sean solo espectadoras mudas :P muchas gracias por tus palabras y que te puedo decir? La historia siempre estuvo pensada así, espero que te guste y me lo digas ;) **Noelia,** hola nena, sí ya les contaré como es que Renée sigue con Bella y como lograron crear esa casa, y bueno Anthony por otro lado cambió drásticamente, no llevó a cabo su sueño de ser Chef al parecer, pero trabaja con Jasper y con Emmett, en cuanto a traumas? Tu dirás! **Sully YM,** hola nena bienvenida, me alegra que te pongas al corriente con nosotras, te cuento que el salto en el tiempo era necesario porque los chicos no estaban en el momento adecuado para llevar su vida juntos, pero ahora que cada uno está en mejor posición, crees que se encuentren? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, necesitamos ver si los chicos se encuentran en primera instancia, y luego, ver si tienen oportunidad de platicar porque pasaron las cosas, muchas gracias! **Cinti,** gracias a ti nena por no olvidarme y darte espacio para comentarme entre tu trabajo y tu vida personal, ahora toca ver si los chicos están más fortalecidos anémicamente y es su oportunidad de coincidir otra vez, saludos! **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, al principio del capitulo puse que transcurrieron ocho largos años, por eso la vida de cada uno a cambiado, espero te quede un poquito más claro, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, al menos puedes ver que Anthony sigue con Jasper y Emmett, en dónde trabajan? Te aseguro que no en un restaurante, crees que el destino una a nuestros chicos? **Neira,** hola nena, acá te voy dando pistas de que pasó con cada uno, me dices que te va pareciendo? **Tecupi,** hola nena, efectivamente, Anthony no pudo platicar con Bella y por lo tanto se separaron allá en Forks hace ocho largos años, la vida de cada uno cambio de uno u otra manera, y desgraciadamente no coincidieron, pero crees que en esta nueva etapa se pueda? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, pues efectivamente la historia fue como lo sospechaste y ahora toca saber que pasó con los chicos todos estos años, **miop,** hola nena, muchas cosas quedan al aire, cada quien tiene una vida ahora, será que coinciden más adelante? **Jupy,** hola nena, los años pasaron y fue diferente para cada quien, Anthony ya no lo es más, y Bella tampoco, faltará ver si coinciden de nuevo, **LuAnKa,** hola nena, así es esto ;) saludos **Melina,** hola nena, como verás Edward no está solo, quizás le ha costado algo de tiempo adaptarse pero esta estable también en su nueva vida, ya veremos como sigue esto ;) **SmileLau19,** hola cariño, yo tampoco me llevo mucho con las historias adolescentes, pero para esta historia trate de que una parte asi fuera, como dices tú, había muchas cosas en su contra que no iban a poder superar en ese momento, pero ahora tienen 26, crees que sea más fácil? Gracias por comentar! **Florr,** hola nena, lenta pero segura, espero te haya gustado el capi! **missy,** hola nena, acá te cuento más o menos que ha sido de la vida de Edward, ahora es un adulto y aunque sigue con sus amigos, quizás las cosas no sean como antes? **Ali,** hola no sabía que me leías, así que solo puedo desear que te vaya bien, **Naara Selene,** jajaja hola cariño, yo pongo un ritmo de actualizarles al menos 3 veces por semana pero si me comentan bastante podemos acelerar esto, porque no ;), **twilight-love1694,** hola nena, me imagino tu sorpresa yo misma lo pensé mucho para dar el paso, pero la verdad es que desde siempre había pensando en la historia de esta manera, espero te siga gustando! **mony17,** hola nena, no creo que Anthony sea el mismo, las cosas para él fueron bastante duras y casi creo que no quedó nada de ese chico que conocimos, crees que si vuelve a ver a Bella recupere algo de eso? **Diannita Robles,** muchas gracias a ti nena, te cuento que esta la parte de Edward, para él ha sido distinto, igual que duro que para Bella, ya veremos si pueden volver a juntar sus piezas, saludos! **dianacastgra,** hola nena, siempre planeé la historia de esta manera, no se te hacía raro que Anthony no se llamara Edward, o Alice no apareciera por ningún lado? Jaja espero te siga gustando, **Mss. Brightside,** hola nena, no sé bien si Edward es un hombre frío, pero definitivamente no es uno de compromisos, y dudo mucho que sea ese chico dulce que se ruborizaba con todo, le tocará a Bella encontrarlo y descubrir eso por nosotras, como ves? **Karla,** muchas gracias cariño por tus palabras, te cuento ahora un poco de la vida que ha llevado Edward, es muy distinto a como Bella puede recordarlo, crees que de alguna manera coincidan? **Nanny Swan,** hola nena, el tiempo ha sido diferente para cada uno, Edward por su lado ha pasado también un montón de cosas, y quizás no quede nada de ese chico en Forks, como ves? **Jazmin,** hola nena, sé que soy de lo peor pero de verdad, para los chicos era casi imposible conseguir estar juntos en aquél entonces en Forks, ahora como adultos, esperemos que se encuentren y se perdonen, les toca ser felices,no? **Gloria,** hola nena, parte del grupo de rezagados sigue estando juntos, al menos a Edward le tocó conservar la amistad de los chicos, crees que Bella los encuentre de nuevo? **terewee,** hola nena, efectivamente, parte de todo el desastre fue culpa de Bella, y un poco de Anthony por no confiar en ella, ahora como adultos veremos si pueden perdonarse, como ves? **Lidia,** hola nena, les voy contando que pasó con nuestros chicos ahora de adultos, espero te guste, **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, el tiempo pasó para ellos y como dices tu, quizás ahora sea un mejor tiempo para encontrarse y perdonarse, como ves? **Mary de cullen,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, te cuento ahora un poco de la vida de los chicos, y esperemos que se encuentren ahora de adultos, **Edu,** muchas gracias por tus palabras las aprecio un montón y te agradezco muchísimo por todo el apoyo a lo largo de tantos años, espero que sigamos juntas en todo este camino, un abrazo! **nicomartin,** muchas gracias por comentar cariño, espero también me digas que te pareció este nuevo Edward, **marme,** hola nena, supones bien, tantos años de ejercicio y demás de entrenamiento hicieron de Edward una persona quizás irreconocible, pero será que para Bella también pasa desapercibido? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, las cosas para ellos estaban muy criticas pero con el paso de los años, quizás también se perdonen? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, así tenía planeada la historia, por eso Anthony no se llamó Edward desde el principio, jeje muchas gracias por comentar! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, esperemos que sea un bonito recuerdo, pero realmente lo dudo porque Edward no piensa para bien en Bella, saludos! **Patts Tovar,** hola cariño, nunca pensaría que estás como obsesionada, al contrario me encanta siempre leer sus dudas, sus críticas y suposiciones, eso me da pistas de que le falta o le sobra a la historia, así que creeme que más bien para mi es un placer, y bueno te cuento que aunque las cosas cambiaron un montón, otras no tanto y Edward tiene a su lado a Jasper y a Emm, crees que ellos ayuden a que haya un reencuentro entre nuestros chicos? Espero me sigas contando que te parece! **Miss Cinnamon,** hola nena, efectivamente y por esa razón Anthony no se llamaba Edward desde un principio, jeje estamos en la misma línea, espero me sigas contando tus teorías, **Somas,** hola nena, me alegra sacarte de tu escondite presa de la sorpresa jaja, ya en serio espero no tengas más problemas y te animes a comentarme, lo agradezco un montón! **Esencia cullen,** hola nena, les iré contando qué pasó con cada uno todos estos años, me dices si te gusta? **Jeli,** hola nena, quizás Anthony no la haya olvidado tampoco, pero no tiene desgraciadamente, un buen recuerdo de ella, crees que si se ven se perdonen? **Cavendano13,** hola hola cariño, te cuento que Edward siguió su camino, y a su lado están Jasper y Emmett, crees que de alguna manera encuentren a Bella y ellos la perdonen? Por acá les sigo contando. **tulgarita,** gracias a ti nena, espero te siga gustando! **Guest,** saludos! **Gis Cullen,** hola nena, casi creo que llevas razón en que Edward es un modelo ocho años después, lo que no estoy segura es porqué razón Jasper no le contaría las cosas, ya les iré contando, muchas gracias por comentar! **Karlita carrillo,** jajaja un pequeño ponny no nena, estos no son tan amenos como en aquella historia, lo malo es que Anthony ya es Edward se puso bien buenote, y odia a Bella, a ver como le va a nuestra chica cuando lo vea, saludos! **AbbyMasen,** muchas gracias cariño, si me siento mejor aunque aun me toca ir a unos estudios, pero volviendo a la historia, me imagino que tienes un montón de preguntas pero no tengas duda de que te las voy a despejar, solo a su tiempo, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, imagino cuantas preguntas tienes y yo que me tardo en responderlas pero verás que todo a su tiempo, saludos! **Leonciita16,** hola nena, Edward no tiene una pareja fija, no puede con el compromiso, para él las cosas no han sido fáciles y su vida dio un montón de giros bruscos, sin embargo ya sabes que soy de finales felices, así que aunque suframos así será, saludos! **Daniela,** hola nena muchas gracias, acá te voy contado más de Edward, como ves? **FerHerrera,** un giro drástico pero necesario, acá te cuento que pasó con Edward y nos toca ver de que forma se reencuentra con Bella, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, les voy contando que pasó con cada uno, solo dame tiempo, te va gustando? **Tary Masen Cullen** hola nena, me imagino tu impresión pero a poco no se te hacía extraño que Anthony se llamara así y no Edward, bueno acá te voy contando porqué ha cambiado tanto jeje saludos!

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios de verdad los agradezco y aunque yo actualizo tales días, ustedes me pueden presionar con sus comentarios si los superamos :)**


	52. Chapter 52

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella bufó escuchando las risas amortiguadas y el chapoteo en el departamento de arriba de su alcoba.

—¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo? —inquirió Alice, con una mano en la boca intentando contener la risa.

—No sé… quizás solo están moviéndose por todos lados… —De pronto, un largo y pronunciado gemido se escuchó a través de las paredes. Bella se ruborizó abriendo los ojos, mientras que Alice estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Lo están haciendo!

—Y en la ducha —gimió Bella, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Te juro que Irina es increíble, es una chica muy servicial, pero desde que sale con Laurent…

—Son muy graciosos —se rio Alice de nuevo.

—Tanta pasión podría caernos encima un día —dijo Bella entre dientes, mientras veía su techo con cierta humedad en las esquinas—. Eso sí sería gracioso.

—Lo sería… —sonrió antes de ponerse repentinamente seria, y Bella se temió la siguiente pregunta—. Entonces, ¿me acompañarás?

La castaña suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, observando detalladamente el moho acumulado ahí.

—No lo sé —resopló el cabello fuera de sus ojos—, ya ves que no soy una chica de fiestas, Al, en realidad me gusta más pasar el tiempo en mi cama viendo Netflix y comiendo cualquier postre. —Su amiga resopló mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—Bella, eso está bien para cuando tienes cuarenta años, por favor, ¡apenas tienes veintiséis!

—¿Y eso qué? —contratacó elevando una ceja—. Hago exactamente esto desde que tengo veinte.

—¡Así nunca conseguirás un chico!, ¡quiero que salgamos, que disfrutes de Seattle! —lloriqueó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como si Bella estuviera desahuciada.

—Alice, la nueva en la ciudad eres tú, lo comprendo… pero yo no, y te aseguro que este lugar no tiene nada que me interese.

Bella había buscado lo único que podía interesarle por más de cuatro años, sin ningún éxito antes de que desistiera. Así que, en definitiva, esta ciudad no tenía nada para ofrecerle.

—Ni tan nueva, ya tengo dos años viviendo aquí.

Bella sonrió, síp, tenía dos años desde que se había mudado justo al departamento de enfrente y con su sonrisa, y su vivacidad, la había conquistado. Bella nunca había conocido una chica tan alegre y positiva como Alice, incluso pese a su turbio pasado que acabó confesándole una noche lluviosa, lo que las unió todavía más convirtiéndolas en mejores amigas. Bella nunca había tenido una amiga. Además, Alice se dedicó a apoyarla con su pequeña casa de acogida… así que sí, le debía al menos esto, una salida de chicas.

—Bueno, está bien… —dijo y luego suspiró ante el chillido emocionado de Alice—. Pero si veo que las cosas están muy… raras, me iré al instante.

—Tienes mi palabra —canturreó Alice antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y cuando otro gemido inundó de nuevo la habitación, Bella se ruborizó tapándose las orejas.

—Ay, no, creo que pronto tendré que buscar un nuevo departamento.

—¡No! —dijo Alice sujetando sus manos—. Me gusta que seamos vecinas.

—A mí también, por eso te aseguro que será una casa y no un departamento —afirmó sin pizca de humor. No podía seguir viviendo con esos dos conejos encima.

La joven se quedó callada, luciendo pensativa, antes de que sus ojos azules brillaran de esa forma tan suya, Bella se removió incómoda, era como si Alice tuviera alguna clase de don y pudiera ver dentro de sus ojos, era muy perspicaz.

—¿No serán por esos sonidos tus pesadillas? —Bella frunció el ceño, pensándoselo mejor.

—P-Podría ser.

Alice siguió hablando sobre posibles causas de las pesadillas que últimamente le estaban robando el sueño, pero Bella no pudo escucharla, porque hoy era la primera vez que tartamudeaba en ocho largos años.

.

.

—¿Te pago uno de esos tragos?

El chico rubio frente a ella, sonrió y Dios. O utilizaba _Colgate Lumious_ , o simplemente acababa de venir de una limpieza dental exhaustiva.

—No, gracias. Con esto estoy bien —comentó con nerviosismo mostrándole su piña colada. Él sonrió, como si haberle contestado significaba que podía acercarse a ella.

—Mi nombre es Mike, no te he visto antes, ¿estás en finanzas? —Bella sonrió ante eso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No trabajo con ustedes, en realidad —dijo sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido de Mike—. Y antes de que te preguntes qué rayos hago aquí entonces, te cuento que me invitó mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, ¿la conoces? —preguntó apuntando en su dirección, el chico parpadeó devolviéndole la mirada.

—¡Brandon! Pero por supuesto, ella es la de marketing.

—Sí.

—Me alegra mucho que decidieras acompañarla… —La joven suspiró.

—Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella.

—Bella —murmuró él en tono bajo—, es un gusto, y entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Hum… —Bella se mordisqueó el labio, la ansiedad comenzando a bullir en su interior—. Soy diseñadora industrial.

—Oh, vaya —dijo sorprendido—, seguro le encantas a los ejecutivos, justamente están buscando a alguien para el puesto, ¿por qué no me pasas tu currículo para mostrarlo? Deberías trabajar con nosotros. —Bella sonrió.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Algo me dice que eres muy dedicada… Tienes este aire de sabelotodo… —Bella de nuevo sonrió, mientras negaba.

—Ya tengo mi propio empleo, pero podría mostrarle algunos diseños a tus jefes junto con un representante de mi empresa, ¿cómo ves eso?

—Eso sería increíble.

Se inclinó más cerca de ella, el sonido de la música era alto y la verdad era que no podía escucharlo bien tampoco. Lo malo fue, que cuando él rozó su rodilla con la suya se puso muy nerviosa. Dando un trago a su bebida, se dijo que tenía que superar esto de una buena vez, el estar alejada tanto tiempo del contacto masculino la había hecho alguna clase de cervatillo asustado, sin embargo, se encontró susurrando:

—T-Tengo que ir al tocador… yo… no me tardo.

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Eres una genio con eso de las buenas impresiones, Bella, felicidades —maldijo entre dientes mortificada de camino a los aseos.

Una vez en el tocador, la joven se refrescó la cara, detestando su falta de habilidad social. Sabía que no debería haber acudido con Alice a la fiesta de su empresa, pero nunca había podido decirle que no de todos modos. Al parecer, su mejor amiga estaba embelesada con un tipo (como su jefe o algo), el cual todavía ni siquiera había llegado.

Se enderezó sobre el lavamanos, y retrocedió hasta que pudo ver toda su figura en un espejo de cuerpo completo desde el otro lado del cuarto. La imagen que la miraba era irónica a lo que había sido en el pasado: su reflejo era el de la perfección femenina, una belleza de cabello castaño. No muy alta, con un cuerpo formado por curvas muy lejos de aquél huesudo que veía en Forks, el rostro libre de maquillaje, una impecable combinación de labios, ojos, mejillas y nariz. La piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran grandes, café y muy expresivos. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, teniendo una crisis al lado del primer hombre que dejaba que se acercara a ella más que un par de pasos.

Cuando la puerta se movió y la música entró como un invitado no deseado, Bella se refugió en uno de los cubículos, odiando que Alice fuera a buscarla y la encontrara al borde de un ataque de pánico. Dios como odiaba relacionarse, eso tampoco había cambiado en todos estos años.

—Kate, no puedo creer que salieras con él. —Y… bueno, ahora estaba escuchando a escondidas a un par de mujeres, lo que la hacía una cobarde chismosa.

—No lo digas tan fuerte, me correrían de inmediato si se entera alguien más.

—¿Por eso llegaron tan tarde? —La tal Kate resopló.

—Sí.

Bella trató de concentrarse, arreglándose el vestido corto que Alice le había obligado a usar, y un poco el cabello antes de salir del baño hacia los lavabos donde estaban las chicas conversando.

—¿Crees que los demás se dieron cuenta de que llegó casi justo detrás de ti?

—Shh... No digas eso. —Se escuchó una risa breve—. No quiere que nadie se entere, de hecho no sé si vuelva a pasar, _¡lo de anoche fue como un golpe de suerte y lo sabes!_

La voz de la otra mujer se redujo a un susurro extático.

—¿Y qué tal es en la cama? —Ambas compartieron la risa.

—Increíble, no tienes idea de cómo se mueve, parece… —suspiró—, no puedo decírtelo pero es increíble. Solo que es cierto lo de las luces apagadas, al parecer es un paranoico...

Bella detuvo las manos justo en una de sus ondas, solamente una vez había conocido a un hombre que la deseara así. Y había sido todo menos paranoico, ella era la asustada todo el tiempo, arruinando casi siempre el breve tiempo con él… y sin embargo, lo recordaba todo con detalle. Ese corto tiempo con él, era el único recuerdo sexual bueno que tenía: Anthony Masen.

Se pasó una temblorosa mano por la frente, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Me encanta!, solo recuerda que Edward es uno de los jefes, he escuchado que nunca se queda con ninguna… oh, por Dios, ¡te dejó una marca en el cuello!

—Lo sé, lo sé por eso vine aquí, acabo de descubrirla, tenemos que esconderla.

Bella bajó la cadena del baño para salir de una buena vez, y trató de dejar de pensar en Anthony también. A ella le habría encantado mostrarlo frente a todos en la preparatoria, caminar de su mano, sin tener que ocultarle a nadie su noviazgo, le habría encantado cuchichear con sus amigas sobre lo bueno que era con el sexo, o lo que tenían que hacer para poder encontrarse a solas, le hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo a su lado y salir a citas…

Pero nada de eso iba a suceder.

Anthony se había mudado de Forks y nunca más supo de él.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, sé que soy horrible porque dije que actualizaría si superamos los rrs y los superamos y todavía me pasé del día que siempre subo, pero realmente he tenido una cantidad abrumadora de cosas que hacer, así que les pido mil disculpas!**

 **Gracias a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentarme estoy encantada :)**

 **Marme,** hola cariño, no dudaría de tu teoría ni un poco, lo malo es que Anthony la pasó fatal el mismo día y ahora todo se toma para mal, esperemos que de alguna manera lo platiquen, como ves? **Gloria,** hola nena, cabe la posibilidad de que Jasper intentara contarle a Edward las cosas y él no quisiera escucharlo nunca, ya ves como se puso esa última vez, ya te contaré porque Anthony se cambió el nombre solo dame chance, mil gracias por comentar! **miop** **,** mil gracias por tus palabras nena, te cuento que quedaron muchas cosas al aire, pero con paciencia les iré explicando todo, mil gracias por comentar! **Sully YM** **,** hola nena, así es, cada uno tuvo que salir adelante como mejor pudo, Bella esta estable ahora al igual que Anthony, pero qué los llevó a donde están ahora? **Alisaness Cullen** **,** hola nena, quizás Bella también se desapareció y de alguna manera Bella perdió el contacto con él, no creo que Jasper no intentara buscarla, la forma en que se puedan encontrar si es por algo del trabajo pero no como te lo imaginas, ya te contaré porqué se llama Edward y no Anthony, aunque no olvidemos que ese es su primer nombre de todas maneras, y nop, Bella no tiene ningún hijo, saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, va a estar complicado que se vean y que se perdonen al instante, pero lo más importante es que se vean, no crees? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Anthony tuvo que haber pasado por un montón de cosas para volverse un hombre que no puede lidiar con los compromisos, habiendo sido tan dulce, pero ya veremos que le pasó, saludos! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, quizás no solo por lo que James dijo esa noche, habrá que ver que otras cosas le pasaron, como bien dicen tú, necesitan conciliar su pasado para poder pensar en un futuro, pero primero necesitan encontrarse, así que haber que les depara el destino! **Florr,** ocho años me pareció mucho desde un principio, **somas** **,** porque FF sigue fallando a mi no me llegan tampoco sus rrs, y de pronto me llegan todos pero no aparecen ahí en la página, sigue de loco, **caresgar26** **,** no creo que Anthony se acueste con cuanta vieja se le arrime, y tampoco tiene una relación con nadie, simplemente se deja llevar pero tampoco es tan puto jajaja la que sí pueda tener mucha bronca con esto, es Bella, porque sigue buscando e idializando a Anthony, a ver que piensa de él cuando lo vea, muchas bendiciones para ti también! **Jeli,** hola nena, pronto los chicos se encontrarán pero quien sabe que piensen el uno del otro, ya lo iremos viendo! **Daniela,** hola nena, ya Anthony les explicará que pasó con sus papás o si todavía vive con ellos, saludos! **Vanina Iliana** **,** si yo también estoy muy contenta por eso, ya que así de verdad me doy buenas retroalimentaciones y sé que hay más personitas por ahí leyendo, gracias por ser una de ellas, saludos! **AbbyMasen** **,** hola cariño, lamento si quizá te sorprendió para mal, la historia siempre la pensé así, espero que se mejore la situación que te tiene sensible, quizás Jasper si cumplió su palabra para mantener la amistad con Edward, todo depende como pudo manejarse a su alrededor, te mando muchos saludos! **missy,** gracias a ti por comentar!, ¿me dices qué te pareció este capi? **carolaap** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras te cuento que si se van a volver a reencontrar pero a ver si todavía les nace algo, saludos! **Belli swan dwyer** **,** así es nena, Anthony desapareció al parecer por completo, o quien sabe a lo mejor Edward te sorprende, tú que crees? **Pao pao,** muchas gracias cariño, me imagino que andas super atareada, no te creas yo a veces no me doy abasto pero solo escribiendo me desestreso, muchas gracias por volver a comentar! **Hanna D. L** **,** ya te iré contando porqué Jasper no le platico a Edward, o a dónde rayos se fue Bella, solo dale tiempo al tiempo, jeje saludos! **FerHerrera** **,** hola nena, síp, ahora es Edward, ya les contaré porqué incluso se cambió el nombre, **rjnavajas** **,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **dianacastgra** **,** muchas gracias, crees que ya pronto se encuentren? **Noelia,** gracias a ti cariño, el cambio de Edward no solo fue físico sino mental, es exitoso también por una serie de cosas que les iré contando y sí ya llámalo Edward jajaja, saludos! **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, no creo que él quiera hablar con ella, pero todo puede pasar, igual y lo hace para sacarse la espina, como ves? **Tecupi,** jajaja para marearlas, nah solo está utilizando su primer nombre ya sabes, no se puso Benito ni tampoco Juan afortunadamente, así que estamos bien, y sí les prometo contarles más, como siempre un gusto leerte jeje, **Melina,** hola nena, yo creo que Jasper quizás si intentó pero Anthony ya ves como estaba irascible y enojado, así que no creo que haya podido pero mejor que él nos cuente, como ves? **injoa** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por volver y por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando mucho, saludos! **Karla,** hola nena más adelante les explicaré que fue lo que pasó para que Jasper no le explicara lo que pasó con Bella, o con bella que parece haberse mudado rápidamente de Forks, ahí les iré contando solo dame chance ;) **Tary Masen Cullen** **,** jajaja tu licenciado en fanfics tenía razón, Edward es diferente pero tampoco es un casanova, no quería eso porque no era del todo su personalidad, y sí en cuanto a su nombre puede ser una de esas cosas que dijiste después de todo siempre se llamó Edward Anthony, **Nanny Swan** **,** hola nena, espero que te haya gustado, al igual que este capi, crees que pronto sea ese reencuentro? **zafirocullen22,** hola nena, ya les iré contando que pasó entre esos dos chicos, que los alejó tanto el uno del otro y qué les hizo cambiar esa personalidad, saludos! **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias a ti cariño, como siempre por comentar, Bella les irá contando su versión de las cosas, así como también Edward, espero les guste! **Karlita carrillo,** hola nena, no me tardaré mucho con eso, o al menos eso espero, por lo pronto ahí te voy a ir contando que pasó entre ellos, saludos! **Leonciita16** **,** muchas gracias como siempre por comentar nena, y no sabría decirte cuanto le falta a la historia porque ya sabes, solo voy escribiendo al día, espero que te guste! **Guest,** hola cariño, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo con poner el carácter de los chicos según la personalidad que vinieron presentando a lo largo de la historia, me encanta que seas terapeuta, espero no defraudarte, no olvides dejarme tu nombre para identificarte! **Guest,** hola cariño, haré lo que pueda por no aburrirte pero es mi manera de escribir, me resulta muy difícil cambiarla, por eso nunca hago one shots si te fijas, saludos! **Nisha,** hola nena, todos los capis tienen la misma extensión y lo hago con el afán de actualizar más pronto por semana, así que solo pido paciencia, te va gustando? **Jazmin,** como dices tu, yo también creo que Jasper le contó a Edward las cosas, pero quizás no fue suficiente, por lo pronto Bella no esta con Jacob en el bar, pero quizás si se vean ahí todo puede pasar, tu que dices? **karo29** **,** hola quizás Jasper sí le dijo a Edward pero no le creyó? Ya veremos que pasó exactamente, **saraipineda44** **,** gracias a ti por mandarme mensaje siempre! Espero este capi te haya gustado también! **Pili,** quizás Jasper si le dijo a Edward pero este no le creyó, o quizás respeto lo que le pidió como Anthony, porque ya ves como se puso, ya nos tocará saber, un abrazo! **tulgarita,** hola nena lo sé, me la vivo en la incognita jaja espero te haya gustado este capi, **patymdn** **,** hola nena, espero que esta notificación si te llegue, FF también esta fallándome a mi con los comentarios, no aparecen, o me aparecen mucho después, esperemos pronto se solucione! **cavendano13** **,** claro imagínate a este Edward así como se puso por fin mi Robert en estos días, jaja esta como para lamerlo completo! **SabiaAtenea** **,** mil gracias cariño, ahí ando intentando hacer bien la historia sin aburrirlas, es un gusto leerte espero me sigas contando que te parece ;) 

**¿Me dicen si creen que por fin se va a dar el encuentro entre nuestros chicos?**


	53. Chapter 53

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Esa zorra fingió ser mi amiga todo este tiempo, la odio.

Bella suspiró, atrayendo en un cálido abrazo a Alice, quien se relajó en su contra, suspirando derrotada.

—No es como el fin del mundo, cariño, quita esa cara. Estás hermosa, no dejes que esto te opaque —le aseguró porque su amiga había pasado horas esmerándose frente al espejo.

—Es que Carmen lo sabía, le dije que me encantaba y ahora… —suspiró negando—. No sé por qué estoy tan aturdida, si bien sé que él sale con una y con otra… Uff, odio a los hombres, ¿serán todos iguales?

—Te gustan los chicos malos, ese es el problema.

—No lo hagas sonar tan cliché, solo me gustan los hombres calientes, como mi jefe —bufó tirándole el cabello, Bella sonrió soltándola—. Tal vez debamos beber un poco, porque Dios sabe que no vamos a ponernos a buscar chicos calientes, o chicos en lo absoluto, ¿verdad? —dijo elevando ambas cejas, pero cuando Bella se ruborizó…—. ¿Por qué el rubor, conociste un chico, perra?

—No fue así…

—¡Lo conociste! —Sus ojos antes llorosos de pronto estuvieron iluminados y todo su interés fijo en ella—. ¿Es de aquí, es un compañero?

—Supongo, es un compañero tuyo… —se encogió de hombros—, y antes de que te vuelvas loca, solo charlamos, me pidió mi número, no se lo di, fin.

—¿Quién fue, al menos puedes decirme?

—Mike.

—¿Newton? —Cuando Bella tan solo se encogió de hombros, Alice la miró incrédula—. Él es buen chico… pero… ¿Por eso tardaste tanto en el baño, te puso nerviosa?

—Hum… sí. —Bella suspiró, Alice era demasiado intuitiva.

—Al menos charlaste con alguien.

—Gracias, eso me hace sentir menos como un animal asustadizo —dijo fingidamente molesta, haciendo reír a su amiga—. El próximo paso será darle mi número a alguien.

—Algo es algo, ¡estoy feliz de que lo intentaras! —Le dio un fuerte abrazo, antes de mirarla con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado—. ¿Podemos ponernos borrachas ahora?

—Soy la conductora designada —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Solo un poco, ¿sí?, ¿por el mal de amores? —Bella apretó los labios, preguntándose si Anthony alguna vez bebió por algo como esto… sacudió la cabeza. Basta con el pasado.

—Solo te acompañaré.

Fue así que ambas se encaminaron a la barra de bebidas, donde Alice comenzó a pedir como si tuviera un deseo de muerte por consumo etílico, Bella tan solo sonrió mientras sorbía de la pajita en su piña colada, dándole vueltas al hielo. Nunca fue fan de las bebidas de todos modos, pero Alice la colgaría si no fingía al menos que se la estaba pasando bien.

—¿En serio estás así por tu jefe? —preguntó de nuevo, al verla tomarse la cuarta margarita. Alice la miró enojada, empujando un mechón de su cabello oscuro tras su oreja.

—Este vestido me costó ochenta dólares, me arreglé toda la noche en vano… así que sí, estoy así por culpa de ese bastardo —declaró y dio otro sorbo—. Además, ni siquiera lo conoces, en cuanto lo veas te volverás un charco de estrógenos y querrás comprar toda la lencería cara del mundo para que él la arranque con sus dientes. —Bella se echó a reír mientras negaba, eso era tan ridículo.

—Oh, yo paso, créeme mi lencería me gusta mucho como para permitir que alguien la destroce —sonrió—. ¿Quién es, de todos modos?

—Es el rubio que está metiendo la lengua hasta el esófago de la zorra de Carmen... Esquina izquierda y por favor, disimula más, Isabella.

Bella se echó a reír mientras miraba en esa dirección, honestamente sus ojos ya no le respondían como antes y necesitaba lentes de descanso pero se rehusaba a usarlos cuando no estaba manejando, así que… sí, no distinguió las facciones del tipo de cabello rubio al que Alice apuntaba entre las sombras, y el juego de luces del lugar, pero pudo ver perfectamente que estaba montando un espectáculo casi sexual, justo al lado de un tipo que lo miraba bastante incómodo. La castaña entrecerró los ojos intentando ver mejor, el perfil del chico incómodo le parecía familiar… y de pronto, una extraña punzada que no esperaba traqueteó a través de todas sus partes femeninas.

Parpadeando ruborizada, sacudió la cabeza, ¿de dónde diablos venía todo eso? Luego, incómodo se puso de pie, saliendo del confinamiento donde estaba, y caminó rumbo a los baños, y el volumen y amplitud de sus hombros mostró el perfil de un extraño, lo que la trajo a la realidad. No había nada remotamente familiar en él más que el color de su…

—Ese no es el jefe que me gusta. —Bella miró a Alice, quien le sonrió maliciosamente—. Creo que tienes un poco de baba, amiga.

—No, yo no… —balbuceó ruborizada, haciendo reír a Alice—. ¿Ese también es tu jefe?

—Sí, _ese_ es Edward comestible Cullen, ¿es guapísimo, no? —suspiró soñadoramente, viéndolo desaparecer—. Pero si vas a empezar finalmente a mirar hombres, con él no pierdas el tiempo. No sale con nadie, quizás ninguna de las chicas, al menos de la oficina, le parezca lo bastante guapa —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Tu jefe terminará fijándose en ti —aseguró de pronto, acercándose más a Alice. No quería seguir mirando al desconocido incómodo.

—¿Tú crees? —La joven asintió.

—Claro, eres increíblemente graciosa y llena de talentos, además, ¿qué no venimos aquí a festejar tu anhelado ascenso? —Alice aplaudió.

—¡Y el tuyo!

—Ya celebramos el mío.

—¡De nuevo!, nunca es suficiente.

Alice amaba los festejos y Bella amaba verla contenta, no quería verla sintiéndose tan mal por culpa de la tal Carmen. Así que minutos después, continuaron riéndose de diferentes cosas, en las que Bella intentó enfocarse, sin embargo cuando él tipo incómodo regresó de los baños, Bella se le quedó viendo de nuevo. Realmente tenía una complexión perfecta, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda por la forma inesperada en que reaccionó su cuerpo por solo mirarlo. La culpa la golpeó con fuerza, porque solo había experimentado tal deseo físico instantáneo por otra persona en su vida.

 **…**

Jasper podía montar una película porno en cualquier puñetero momento.

Rodando los ojos cuando Carmen gimió a su lado mientras Jasper llevaba su mano a solo Dios sabría dónde, Edward se levantó cual resorte a pedir otra cerveza en la barra, pero apenas ponerse de pie se topó con ojos azules. _Maldición_.

Desviándose a la derecha fue rumbo al baño donde se refrescó el rostro. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro, mientras pensaba que evitar a Kate se estaba volviendo toda una travesía. Ella parecía extraña a como era normalmente, enroscando mechones de cabello alrededor de su dedo, mordisqueándose los labios, pestañeando excesivamente… _mierda_. Hasta antes de la noche anterior había sido solo una buena compañera en el trabajo, y nada más. Ahora parecía dispuesta a seducirlo y para desgracia de la chica, ese barco había partido. Saliendo de nuevo, casi decide mejor regresarse, Jasper tenía la lengua en la boca de Carmen más allá de lo que cualquier humano normal pudiera llegar…

—No puede ser, Bella, ¡sigues con la misma piña colada! Al menos pide otra.

Edward frunció el ceño al detenerse cerca de la barra. Al principio, su visión se nublaba cuando el nombre aparecía en cualquier conversación, ahogando cada parte de su cerebro hasta que se encontraba inmerso en recuerdos de ella, afortunadamente, ahora solo se comportaba como un maldito radar, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, se giró en redondo a buscarla tan solo para comprobar…

—He intentado hablar contigo toda la noche. ¿Vas a ordenar algo?

La voz de Kate lo trajo abruptamente al presente, lejos de corto cabello castaño rizado, de grandes e inocentes ojos oscuros, y muy lejos de esa risa que había derretido y a la vez, aplastado su alma en segundos. Parpadeó enfocándose en el rostro de Kate, sin embargo sus oídos aún zumbaban y su piel, por alguna razón, no dejaba de hormiguear.

—Sí —carraspeó—, vine a pedir otra cerveza…

—¡Y para mí otra margarita! —pidió una pequeña chica de cabello en puntas deteniéndose justo a su lado—. ¿Y para ti, Bella? No digas que no.

—De verdad, Alice. Aún tengo mi piña colada —canturreó moviendo el vaso frente a su rostro—. ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

Edward sentía la visión borrosa mientras miraba esos grandes ojos cafés y unos familiares labios que lo dejaron sin habla, de pronto su cuerpo se contrajo como si todo el aire abandonara sus pulmones, porque esa chica ahí justo frente a su maldita nariz, tenía que ser Bella.

Jodido infierno.

Y se tuvo que sostener incluso del borde de la barra, cuando sintió como el color se drenaba de su rostro, mientras la miraba perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, cómo andan? espero que muy bien, les cuento que Edward finalmente vio a Bella, ustedes dirán que es coincidencia pero en ocho años no se habían visto, jeje ¿creen que vaya a hablarle?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **jupy** **,** hola nena, pues él ya la vio, crees que la vaya a buscar? **Rosario,** hola nena, él la ha visto a ver que hacen ahora, **lizdayanna , **hola nena, ojalá que Edward se acerque a Bella, crees que ella no lo vio? **Guest,** hola nena, no tengo el número de capítulos que faltan, voy escribiendo al día, saludos! **Lidia,** hello cariño, yo creo que el reencuentro ya es inminente, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer , **hola nena, ve preparando las palomitas que el reencuentro esta a la vuelta de la esquina! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, la cara de Bella estás por verla, ya que al menos ya vimos la cara de Edward jajaja el pobre la vio primero! **GellySweetDreamlike , **me imagino lo complicado de decir Anthony para mi también lo era al principio pero ya, jaja espero te guste este capi! ** Hanna D. L, **hola nena, como verás sí, yo también creo que es Jasper, afortunadamente y no Edward, el que ande ahí dando espectáculos, al menos él ya la encontró, crees que le diga algo? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Edward ya encontró a Bella, pero al parecer ella no lo vio, será que la busca? ** miop, **hola cariño, pues en lo que iban y venían, Edward ya identificó a Bella, crees que la alcance? ** Alisaness Cullen, **hola nena, ni tan lejos el momento, Edward ya vio a Bella!, **Gloria,** hola nena, quien sabe si Edward llegue a ser así de cruel con ella, todo puede pasar él no es el mismo, sin embargo en lo que se encuentran ya veremos como se tratan, saludos! **Karlita carrillo,** hola cariño, te cuento que ya se encontraron, al menos Edward ya la vio, pero crees que Bella a él todavía no? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, el reencuentro es inminente y siempre soy de finales juntos, solo que te toca esperar jeje, **saraipineda44 , **hola nena, pues tenían ocho años sin toparse, al menos por fin coincidieron en alguna parte y gracias a Alice, crees que se hablen? ** carolaap, **hola nena, por lo pronto ya Edward logró identificarla, crees que se acerque a ella? ** karla** **,** hola cariño, los chicos están a nada de encontrarse, al menos Edward ya la identificó pero se quedó pasmado, crees que vaya a seguirla? **Somas,** jajaja pues espero que tu corazón soporte este inminente encuentro! **Noelia** **,** hola nena, Alice tiene trabajando ya dos años para Cullen, pero no es sino hasta ahora que por fin coincidirán después de tanto tiempo separados, al menos Edward ya reconoció a Bella, crees que vaya a seguirla? **cavendano13 , **pobre Bella en ese sentido, estuvo fatal para ella, y lo bueno se sabe ahora que Edward ya la identifico, crees que vaya a buscarla? ** AbbyMasen, **jajaja la pequeña ardilla, como crees me morí de risa, espero que tu humor mejore y con ello tu bienestar, Alice sin querer va a reunir a estos dos, tiene dos años trabajando en la empresa y nunca había asistido a una fiesta, así que arrastró a Bella con ella y sin saberlo va hacer que dos mundos colisionen, ya me cuentas que te pareció! ** caresgar26, **hola nena, los chicos ya se encontraron en el bar, el problema ahora es ver si Edward va tras de Bella, porque ella parece que no se dio cuenta! **Marme,** hola nena, por lo pronto Edward ha reconocido a Bella, faltará ver si trabajan juntos o no, o sí él si quiera intenta buscarla, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, aunque kate efectivamente, está sobre Edward, él ya vio a Bella, crees que le hable? **Pao pao,** hola nena, Edward ya reconoció a Bella, falta ver si la busca y si de alguna manera ambos pueden hablar, saludos! **Edu,** hola linda, te cuento que Edward la reconoció pero Bella, o no lo vio, o no lo reconoció, crees que se hablen? **FerHerrera , **así es nena, pero Edward finalmente la ha encontrado, crees que vaya y la confronte? **Leonciita16 , **hola nena, sip, ya Edward al menos la encontró pero no sabemos si sea capaz de hablarle, tu que crees? **Vanina Iliana , **mil gracias a ti por tus palabras, el reencuentro se ha dado, aunque al menos por un solo lado, crees que Edward la busque? **Melina,** asi es nena, en el mismo lugar y Edward ya la vio! **Tata XOXO , **quizás Anthony esté herido, pero yo creo que respuestas si debe querer? O tu como lo ves? ** LuAnKa, **hola nena, es que a pesar de que por fin se encontraron, acuérdate que ya tenían ocho años sin toparse, y sigo con mis incertidumbres jajaja ame eso, saludos! ** patymdn, **hola nena, a ver si ahora que se encontraron pueden perdonarse todo los rencores que traían, tu como ves? ** SabiaAtenea, **hola nena, al fin se han visto, crees que Edward se anime a buscar a Bella? ** rjnavajas, hola nena **se han encontrado, pero Edward se quedó como estupefacto jaja crees que vaya a hablarle a Bella?

 **¿me dicen que les pareció?**


	54. Chapter 54

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, como siempre gracias mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Viste cómo se te quedó viendo?

El fuerte codazo que Alice le propinó a sus costillas la sacó de su ensoñación y puede que un poco de aire, sin embargo no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando su amiga se rio. El desconocido realmente la estaba mirando, y algo la impulsaba a ponerse de pie y… solo ir con él. Por primera vez, Bella se permitió imaginarse pasando las manos por sus fuertes y gruesos brazos que se marcaban a través de la camisa oscura remangada, y se visualizó agitando fuera de él ese extraño aire taciturno a su alrededor, cambiándolo por besos… Y ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía estos pensamientos excesivamente sexuales sobre un completo desconocido?

¿Alguien puso algo en una de sus bebidas? Miró hacia su piña colada, seguía siendo la misma, ¿pero qué tal que ese tipo llamado Mike le había puesto algo?

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad te gusta. —Bella parpadeó.

—Claro que no —tragó saliva, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en los pechos—. A-Además no es de mi gusto, para nada… parece demasiado taciturno y oscuro.

Su amiga la miró un instante, antes de soltar una melodiosa carcajada, logrando que varios chicos la miraran, incluido su jefe. Bella se estremeció en su lugar al encontrar de nuevo esa felina mirada, no era posible que él pudiera escuchar su conversación en un lugar tan ruidoso y lleno de gente desde el otro lado de la barra, fuera como fuera, esa fue la señal para Bella, tenían que irse. Alice estaba demasiado ebria y expuesta.

—¿Cuántas margaritas llevas, Alice?

—No las estoy contando, mamá —canturreó arrastrando las palabras—, pero me muero con tus evasivas a los hombres, siempre tienes un pretexto, pero ¿taciturno y oscuro? —Se abanicó—. Te aseguro que yo sí montaría esa alma torturada —tarareó moviendo las cejas, haciéndola reír.

—Ugg, la imagen visual no era necesaria, Al —sonrió negando—. Deberíamos irnos.

Alice peleó un poco con ella y farfulló, pero finalmente le hizo caso poniéndose de pie, ambas se encaminaron entonces a la puerta que daba al estacionamiento del lugar, y cuando el viento golpeó el rostro de Alice, de pronto fue como si su nivel de ebriedad se hubiera elevado, tambaleándose a grado tal que por poco las hizo caer a las dos. Bella peleó con los brazos de su amiga, logrando estabilizarla, estaba intentando moverla, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y la rival de Alice salió acomodándose ligeramente la falda, antes de prender un cigarrillo.

—¡Zorra! —Bella miró boquiabierta a su mejor amiga.

—¡Alice! —la reprendió incrédula, pero Alice siguió en su papel de despechada.

—¡Te estoy hablando a ti, Carmen!, ¡eres una traidora!

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió la ofendida, tirando el cigarro al dirigirse hacia ellas. Alice de alguna manera, logró zafarse de su agarre mortal, y no parecía borracha cuando dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Sabías bien que él me gustaba, te lo dije en cada puñetera ocasión, en cada comida, en cada maldita oportunidad… —Pero la mujer tan solo agitó la mano.

—Lo siento, Brandon, no siempre se gana. —Y la sonrisa que siguió a aquello le erizó la piel a Bella, en cambio a Alice al parecer le calentó la sangre.

—¿Así que sí estás ardida después de todo, no? ¡Me merecía el ascenso! —La mujer tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo me merecía a Whitlock.

Bella parpadeó ante la mención del apellido, ¿Whitlock?, no es como si fuera el único en el mundo, pero no era uno muy común… iba a preguntarle a Alice el nombre del tipo con el que había estado soñando el último mes, ese chico al que solo conocía por "mi jefe caliente"… diablos, debería haberle preguntado antes, pero es que nada de charla de hombres llamaba su atención… cuando de pronto, Alice le lanzó su bolso a Carmen. Esta recibió el impacto aturdida un segundo antes de intentar devolverle el favor, pero Alice fue más rápida esquivando el bolso y de pronto ambas estaban empujándose, robándole un grito a Bella junto con un susto de muerte.

—¡Alice! —chilló aterrada, mirando la pelea—. ¡Oh por Dios!, no puedo creerlo…

Se abalanzó hacia ellas sin saber muy bien cómo separarlas, cuando la puerta trasera se abrió de nuevo, el viento revolvió el cabello cobrizo del jefe de Alice, quien parecía pensativo mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo, antes de que los gritos lo alertaran.

—¿Qué mierda? —Se dirigió hacia ellas mientras Bella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tirar de Alice, ¿quién pensaría que esa pequeña duende tuviera tanta fuerza?

—¡Eres una idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Entonces, en medio de esa maraña de chicas furibundas, Carmen alcanzó el cabello de Bella y comenzó a tirárselo. Con jodida fuerza. Bella gritó mientras intentaba contener a Alice, y oh Dios, ¿era esto de lo que se estaba perdiendo al no querer salir de casa? Porque quería un maldito reembolso.

—Suéltala ahora mismo. —La voz resonó como un trueno, y cuando por fin Bella fue liberada, tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que su defensor era uno de los jefes de Alice.

Y se veía enojado. Terriblemente enojado. Lo bastante enojado como para quedarse petrificada si alguna vez estuviera así de enojado con ella.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Edward?, suéltame, ¡esas perras empezaron! —Las apuntó.

—No me interesa quién comenzó. —La soltó en ese momento—. Estás despedida.

—¿Qué? —chilló Carmen, mirándolo aturdida.

Bella se estremeció, y ni siquiera era ella la que estaba siendo despedida por el tipo enojado. ¿Y por qué la palabra enojo seguía flotando en su cabeza?

—Puedes pasar por tu liquidación el lunes.

La voz de Edward era profunda, y un poco… ¿familiar?, definitivamente envió un nuevo escalofrío por la columna de Bella, quien se abrazó a sí misma como necesitando… ¿apoyo?, sí, quizás un poco de soporte. Algo la tenía tambaleándose en su lugar y estaba segura como el infierno de que no era la estúpida piña colada.

—¡Ellas me golpearon! —chilló Carmen, apuntándolas de nuevo, pero Alice se quitó el cabello de la cara antes de bufar.

—Solo fui yo, no seas una bebé llorona —siseó mirando a la chica—, y si va a despedir a alguien, señor Cullen… entonces que sea a mí, ella tiene razón, yo empecé.

—Eso no va a pasar —repitió el cobrizo, sorprendiéndolas—. No me interesa quién empezó la pelea, la que se tiene que ir de la empresa es Carmen.

—¿Cuál es realmente tu problema, Edward?, ¡esto es injusto!

—El problema, Carmen, es que te metiste con la persona equivocada.

Alice parecía aturdida, cuando parpadeó antes de murmurar algo que sonó como: _«eso le pasa por meterse con el jefe»_. Sin embargo, Edward dirigió el poder de esa mirada oscura en dirección de Bella, quien se sintió electrocutada bajo esos penetrantes ojos oscuros, su corazón se detuvo mientras sentía que todos sus músculos se convertían en líquido sin que pudiera desviar la mirada del individuo frente a ella. La camisa remangada del tipo se abultó aún más sobre sus gruesos brazos ahora tensos. Bella no podía entender por qué podría sentirse tan protector hacia ellas, y particularmente, parecía estarse dirigiendo _a ella_ de todas las personas ahora presentes. Lo que la tenía más descolocada incluso que los extraños impulsos de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento yo... —Bella no sabía por qué estaba hablando, y peor aún, dando explicaciones, pero algo la urgía a darlas.

—No pasa nada —dijo él con la voz ronca.

Bella cerró la boca observándolo, no podía leer ni una sola cosa en la mirada del joven. Pero algo bailaba en sus ojos, ¿preocupación?, ¿furia?, ¿decepción? No parecía ser blando y amable, pero no había nada malicioso en sus ojos tampoco. Era una mirada simplemente intensa, tan intensa que la tenía… acalorada de alguna manera.

Sus pezones incluso estaban duros bajo su corto vestido blanco, y no era producto del frío, lo supo cuando un escalofrío caliente corrió por toda su espina dorsal haciéndola apretar las piernas. Y fue así, de la nada, que la atravesó una imagen de él observándola con esa misma mirada oscura y penetrante mientras se acercaba a ella, y la empujaba sobre la cama antes de abrir sus piernas todo lo posible para deslizarse dentro de ella.

Bella se tensó llevándose una mano a la garganta. Su respiración se desbocó en su pecho mientras lo observaba y trataba frenéticamente de sacar esos extraños pensamientos sucios de su cabeza, ¿qué estaba mal con ella?

El jefe de Alice parpadeó entonces, como rompiendo ese extraño embrujo que los tenía unidos, antes de caminar en la dirección contraria, por el otro extremo del estacionamiento concurrido. Carmen siguió despotricando contra Alice, su amiga le regresó la verborrea, sin embargo la castaña se quedó de piedra en su lugar. No sabía qué estaba pasando, estaba más atontada que Alice y totalmente enajenada con la extraña atracción que sentía hacia ese tipo desconocido, era incluso como si un maldito lazo tirara de ella conforme lo veía alejarse.

Nunca en todos estos años había deseado acercarse a un tipo, mucho menos a uno desconocido, furioso, alto y lleno de músculos, pero no pudo parar sus instintos cuando soltó a Alice, y se encontró corriendo en dirección a donde él se estaba yendo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! ¿creen que Edward deje que Bella lo alcance, y por fin lo reconozca y hablen?**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas por comentar:**

 **nicomartin,** hola nena, acá te dejo otro capi, Bella no ha logrado reconocer a Edward, crees que ahora que fue tras él, lo consiga? **Alisaness Cullen,** jaja es que Bella nunca ha reconocido a Edward, incluso de niño cuando iba a Forks jaja en fin, a ver si él le abre los ojos, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** Hola nena, por parte de Edward al parecer no hay mucho de que hablar, pero Bella siente que lo conoce, crees que al fin lo reconozca? **NISHA,** hola nena, Bella no ha logrado reconocer a Edward y creo que eso lo ha molestado en grande, crees que finalmente pueda identificarlo? **Pichi,** dios mío casi me da el patatus, jajaja no sé cómo es que se dignó a pasarse por aquí y todavía dejar rr, pero no, el reencuentro está ahí, Bella es la burra ciega que no lo ubicó pero si lo corretea como quiera ya se acuerda, no? Jajaja sé que me amas con todo y lo que te hago sufrir. **Sully YM,** hola nena, Bella no pudo reconocer a Edward debido a lo cambiado que está, sin embargo fue a seguirlo, crees que finalmente pueda? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Edward esta tan enojado, que ni siquiera se molestó en aclararle a Bella quien era, como ves? **Edu,** hola nena, como dices tú, no creo que Bella no quiera ver a Edward, el problema es que no lo reconoció y Edward si estaba enojado, ahora lo está más, como ves? **kimberlymbc,** hola nena, aquí traigo capi de nuevo, te cuento que Edward está super enojado porque ella no lo ha reconocido, sin embargo Bella sintió esa atracción hacia él y se fue a seguirlo, crees que logren hablar? **Lidia,** hola nena, creo que Edward está ahora más que sentido porque Bella no lo reconoció, crees que lo alcance? **marme,** jajaja perdón nena, acá te dejo otro capi **Florr,** no tengo estimado de capítulos restantes, saludos! **miop,** como bien dices, Edward no se acercó a Bella, y ella al verlo no lo reconoció! Crees que se vaya sin que ella lo identifique? **Leonciita16,** hola hola nena, me hace muy feliz que te gusten mis historias, siempre es increíble leerlo. Te cuento que los chicos se encontraron, Bella tonta no lo reconoció y Edward se ha enojado e ido!, crees que lo alcance? **Noelia,** hola nena, como bien dices, Edward no se acercó por gusto, pero de alguna manera acabaron, juntos, el problema? Bella no lo reconoció y con eso lo hizo enojar, crees que lo alcance? **SmileLau19,** hola nena, no hago los capítulos más largos porque de esta manera puedo actualizar más seguido, pero gracias por unirte a la historia, me cuentas si te va gustando? **Cinti,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentarme, te cuento que la mensa de Bella no reconoció a Anthony y ya se le anda yendo, crees que lo alcance? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella no reconoció a Anthony, crees que esté tan cambiado? **carolaap,** te cuento que Edward no se acercó a Bella para nada, pero ella como que quiere reconocerlo, como ves? **Somas,** Bella no le habla porque no lo reconoce! Pero no esta dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácil, su corazón como que le dicta que lo siga, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, la comunicación entre ellos no se dio de la forma que esperábamos, porque Bella no ha reconocido a Edward, como ves? **gloria,** hola cariño, primero que nada felicidades de nuevo por terminar tu carrera, te mando un fuerte abrazo!, y bueno te cuento que Bella esta en otra dimensión donde no puede reconocer a Edward, la ahorcamos? **Karla,** hola nena, el dolor de Edward no le ha permitido buscar a Bella, y saber que no lo reconoce lo a alejado aun más, crees que lo alcance? **FerHerrera,** jajaja pero Bella esta tomando muy poco! Es una ciega, **Daniela,** muchas gracias nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado, **Tecupi,** hola nena, pues Edward estaba sentido y ahora encabronado porque ella no lo reconoció, siempre fue muy torpe con los rostros y no logró ubicarlo, como ves? **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, cariño espero este capi te haya gustado! **AbbyMasen,** la apariencia física de Edward es tan diferente, que Bella ni siquiera lo reconoció, ahora lo ha hecho enojar más, crees que le permita alcanzarlo? Muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras me encanta leerlas! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Edward esta muy enojado y el hecho de que no lo reconociera, lo ha mandado más lejos de ella, como ves? **Pao Pao** **,** hola nena, espero este capi te haya gustado! **Melina,** que bueno que te gustó cariño, me dices de este capi? **jupy,** hola nena, se han visto los dos, pero bella no lo ha reconocido! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, como bien dijiste, Edward no la ha ido a buscar, y entonces Bella… no lo ha reconocido! Crees que puedan de alguna manera conectar? **Karlita carrillo,** jajajaja sangrona, comiendo tamal, me morí de risa. Bella no lo reconoció, no y no, porque es una cegatona de lo peor, como ves? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, pues Bella no lo reconoció y Edward ya no quiso buscarle más al asunto, crees que la deje reconocerlo o hablarle? **LuAnKa,** hola nena, Edward no es precisamente mujeriego, o al menos nunca se había acostado con nadie de la oficina, ya les iré contado, **patymdn,** hola nena, al revés, que Bella vaya a buscar a Edward y a ver si este la quiere escuchar, jaja ya que no lo reconoció, como ves? **lunaweasleycullen14,** hola cariño, no se vale ser lectora silenciosa! Jaja a mi me sirven mucho sus comentarios para darme una idea si voy haciendo las cosas bien o no, así que mil gracias por comentar, ahora te cuento que Bella no reconoció a Edward! Crees que le de una oportunidad de hablarle? **cavendano13,** hola nena, te cuento que se han visto, de frente, y no hubo reacción por parte de Bella, como ves? Y es que en ocho años las personas seguro que cambian físicamente, crees que le de una oportunidad? **caresgar26,** si nena, es que Edward está muy diferente, no solo físicamente, si no además su voz o su presencia, no es nada de las sonrisas que Bella recuerda, digamos que está un poco más amargado, crees que le de oportunidad a acercarse a él? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, no se acercó porque no quiso, y para colmo Bella que no lo reconoce! Como crees que resulte ahora que lo ha ido a perseguir. **lizdayanna** hola nena, no sé si se comportará como un imbécil por lo pronto no ha querido hablar con ella, crees que le de una oportunidad si lo alcanza? **Alejandraltm** Jajaja ya imagino ahora que leas este capi, me dices si te gustó? saludos desde Chihuahua, México!

 **¿Me dicen si tienen ansiedad? jaja, Saludos!**


	55. Chapter 55

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre! ya no te enojes tanto por favooor!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¡Bella!

Alice estaba gritando tras ella, pero era incapaz de detenerse ahora mismo, mientras se apresuraba entre los carros para alcanzar a su objetivo. El viento era demasiado helado, y el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, pero él parecía inmune a todo dando enormes zancadas hacia un lujoso y oscuro auto. Se iría…

—¡Disculpa! —gritó mientras se precipitaba hacia él.

Pero él siguió su camino, intentando ahora abrir el auto, ignorándola, Bella no tenía idea ni de qué diablos decir, ¿por qué siquiera lo estaba siguiendo?, sin embargo algo dentro de ella no le permitía simplemente volverse el ser racional que normalmente era. Y la tenía corriendo como una lunática detrás de su estrella favorita de rock.

—Espera por favor —suplicó sin aliento, deteniéndose frente a él. Y cuando él abrió la puerta para subirse, sin pensarlo su mano salió disparada sujetando su musculoso brazo.

Y la calidez bajo su mano fue sorprendente, Bella dejó escapar un jadeo ante la forma en la que realmente le afectaba. Él la miró aturdido, antes de tomar un brusco aliento como si le hubiera puesto una brasa caliente en lugar de la mano, y se sacudió de su toque con tal fuerza que por poco la hizo caerse, Bella se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre sus tacones de aguja que nunca usaba, pero entonces el jefe de Alice pareció sorprendido con su propia reacción cuando la sujetó por la cintura, estabilizándola.

Santo infierno, era tan alto y enorme mientras se alzaba sobre ella, que Bella retrocedió esta vez fuera de su toque, porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tacto masculino, ni a dejarse manipular por las emociones como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ¿por qué siquiera lo había seguido?

—¿Qué quieres exactamente? —dijo con esa voz tensa y ronca que disparó de nuevo una extraña memoria en Bella.

—Y-Yo… —La castaña intentó decir algo más pero estaba tan aturdida que las palabras venían a trompicones a su cabeza, por lo que se sacudió intentando centrarse—. Gracias por… por no despedir a Alice. Ama su trabajo.

Él la observó fijamente, a través de unos ojos que parecían casi negros, su ceño frunciéndose como si eso no fuera precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar, y ante su silencio, Bella contuvo el aliento, insegura de si por su culpa él se lo pensaría mejor y decidiría despedir a su amiga.

Después de lo que pareció una vida, él dejó salir una respiración corta, asintiendo lo que esperaba fuera la aceptación de sus disculpas, y luego se subió al auto dando un portazo que la hizo saltar, arrancó en un segundo y puso la reversa. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás con el corazón todavía en la mano.

Se sentía desesperada por detenerlo, entender qué sucedía entre ellos y por qué se sentía tan afectada, pero como no era suicida, y para andar dando demostraciones de locura había tenido suficiente por esta noche, se quedó en su lugar. Así que no saltó en su camino cuando lo vio salir a toda velocidad de ahí.

Todo se quedó en silencio, sin embargo la sangre rugía en sus oídos, disparando su respiración. El viento sopló fuerte al estar en la intemperie, y se sacudió por fin sintiendo el frío de octubre, pero aún sabiendo eso, no era por ello el repentino frío que se instaló en su pecho, e inmediatamente ese hueco, ese vacío que la había acompañado a lo largo de ocho años se abrió de nuevo, robándole el aliento. La joven se llevó una mano al pecho, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—Cuando por fin te gusta un chico, ¡nunca se le acosa así! —dijo una jadeante Alice, apareciendo a su lado mientras también observaba el auto irse—. Eso no les gusta.

—Es como… sentí que lo conocía de algún lado… —susurró distraídamente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pero Bella no pudo responderle porque pesados pasos llegaron tras de ellas, y una vibrante voz las interrumpió.

—No puedo malditamente creerlo. —Ella giró la cabeza para mirar al nuevo tipo uniéndose a ellas y se mareó al instante—. Mierda, de verdad eres tú… espero esta vez no salgas corriendo, Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él se quitó el cabello del rostro, y la miró a través de incrédulos ojos azules. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas como si estuviera hundiéndose en una espiral. Jasper parpadeó alarmado, acercándose a ella luciendo preocupado, pero Bella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no desfallecer, mientras comprendía por qué se había sentido tan conectada a Edward, o mejor dicho… _a Anthony._

—Ese… ese no… —Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras negaba una y otra vez—. Ese no puede ser Anthony.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Jasper la sujetó por el codo

—Yo, no…

—¿Dónde rayos habías estado todo este tiempo?, ¿sabes lo que…?

Pero Bella ya no lo escuchaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, sus ojos clavados en el lugar por donde Anthony se había ido dejando marcas de llantas en el suelo.

—Ese no era él, Jasper. —Lo miró, su voz elevándose con urgencia. Jasper suspiró, haciendo una mueca—. Ese tipo se llama Edward. Ese no…

—Nos tiene prohibido llamarle Anthony —suspiró negando—. Y si de alguna extraña manera piensas que puedes acercarte a él, no llegues llamándolo así. —Bella volvió a negar, sus piernas se sentían débiles.

No había manera de que el hombre al que acababa de confrontar, fuera el mismo chico de diecisiete años del que se enamoró perdidamente. No podía ser que él cambiara tanto, que se volviera tan grande. Que su rostro fuera… tan anguloso, el color de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz. Nada coincidía, nada tenía sentido. ¿Y por qué él no le dijo nada? Un zumbido ruidoso se instaló en sus oídos, estaba perdiendo el juicio a pasos agigantados.

—¿Estás diciendo que Edward Cullen es Anthony Masen? —preguntó Alice, Jasper le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Su amiga boqueó un poco, ruborizándose.

—¡Soy la nueva gerente de marketing! —Él siguió mirándola estoico, pero cuando Alice la buscó por apoyo, se alarmó al instante—. ¿Bella?, ¡rayos! —murmuró sujetándola apenas por el codo—. ¿Tienes mucho frío?

Bella negó, porque estaba segura que los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, difícilmente eran producto del clima, se estaba desmoronando, insegura de qué pasaría de ahora en delante.

…

A Edward le resultaba en la misma medida, molesto que curioso cómo los amores imposibles eran los que más se idealizaban, sin importar la cantidad de tiempo, ni de días, ni de personas a lo largo de los años, el primer amor era distinto a todos ellos. Se sentía permanente en su pecho, los recuerdos quemaban exactamente igual que al principio, algunos más que otros, pero la esencia era la misma. Permanencia, ¿es que nunca se podía olvidar?

La noche anterior por fin confrontó a la mujer que le había robado algo más que el alma, y ninguno de los escenarios que imaginó a lo largo de los años, fue como ese. Había visto a Bella. La expresión de su rostro era más madura y obviamente, su cuerpo ya no era de dieciocho años, ni su cabello corto. Tampoco llevaba un enorme abrigo cubriéndola, ni pulseras, ni maquillaje oscuro... Era otra.

La boca del cobrizo volvió a hacerse agua y su cuerpo se apretó con una necesidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo al pensar en ella, bueno, en su actual ella. Calor, anhelo y aplastante decepción recorrieron su interior mientras se detenía en uno de los semáforos en rojo. Sí, Bella era otra, pero a la vez seguía siendo la misma, podría reconocerla en el cielo tanto como en el mismísimo infierno… No como ella, que lo había olvidado de la misma manera que lo desechó hacía ya tantos años. Pero de todas maneras, ¿por qué se seguía sorprendiendo de lo que ella hiciera? Molesto consigo mismo, pisó el acelerador.

Edward sabía que lucía diferente… como treinta y dos kilos diferente, pero darse cuenta de que la única persona con la que compartió más intimidad en la tierra, no le reconocía, era algo agonizante, porque eso, era el último fragmento sólido de prueba de que el muchacho que una vez fue ya no existía.

—Entonces tu llamada gritando y exigiendo vernos, indica que Bella todavía mueve una fibra sensible en ti.

—Cállate, Jasper —siseó pasándose frenéticamente las manos por el cabello—. ¿Sabían que iría?, ¿sabían que…?

—Oye, oye. —Emmett levantó las manos exasperado—. Ninguno de nosotros la había vuelto a ver desde hace una vida.

—¿Y por qué rayos apareció?, ¿por qué justo anoche?

—Estaba con su amiga, Alice Brandon, al parecer es nuestra nueva gerente de marketing —contestó Jasper, haciendo reír a Emmett entre dientes.

—No es gracioso. —Lo fulminó Edward con la mirada.

—Sé que no lo es, créeme, hombre. Tan solo tengo curiosidad.

—Ella… ¡ella ni siquiera me reconoció! —Jasper rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerlo?, ya ni siquiera te llamas y te apellidas igual.

—Eso no importa. —Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te enoja que no te reconociera, o sigues culpándola por lo que pasó? —El cobrizo apretó la mandíbula sin responder, haciendo suspirar a Jasper—. Te he dicho miles de veces lo que pasó ese día…

—Pese a que prometiste que nunca me volverías a hablar de ella.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Se acostaba con James, sí o no? —Jasper gruñó.

—Sí, pero ya te dije que no precisamente…

—Ahí tienes tu jodida respuesta, ¿lo ves?, no-quiero-escucharlo.

— _Eso_ —escupió Jasper apuntándolo—. Eso es exactamente lo que dices siempre.

—Tú no…

Edward suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, ellos no estaban ahí cuando James le confesó todo, y él nunca les había contado a sus amigos por lo que atravesó esa noche. No solo porque era muy orgulloso, sino porque el imbécil había roto no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma por completo. Igual, ellos no insistieron en que les contara que pasó, después de ver su lenta recuperación tanto en el hospital como después. Así que sí, recordar ese día, era un increíble retroceso mental al que no quería ir ni ahora ni nunca.

—Ya no importa de todas maneras —siseó tocándose el costado por pura inercia.

—Entonces creo que está de más contarte que al final de la noche me reconoció a mí. —El cobrizo apretó la mandíbula.

—Eso es genial. —Edward sujetó unos papeles antes de pasárselos bruscamente—. Pueden ir a cenar esta noche y ponerse al corriente, después de que termines con estos diseños. —Para colmo, Jasper se mofó.

—Sabes que ella no lo dejará así.

—¿Que no lo dejará? —Se rio entre dientes, sonando tan amargado como se sentía—. Oh, yo creo que sí lo dejará, lo ha hecho antes, ¿por qué no lo va hacer ahora?

—Bueno, pórtate como quieras, Edward. Pero no digas que no te advertí que… —se encogió de hombros—, sin querer como que le di la dirección de tu casa y te estará esperando ahí cuando regreses esta noche. —El joven lo miró con la boca abierta mientras Jasper abría la puerta para salir de la oficina—. Es contigo con quien se quiere poner al corriente después de todo.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer ningún sonido. Ni siquiera Emmett agregó nada de su habitual humor, lo que sin duda hacía de todo esto una jodida sorpresa.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, quizá no es que Bella estuviera tan ciega sino que no quería muy en el fondo aceptar que ese hombre frente a ella era aquél chico Anthony del que se enamoró, ¿no creen?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios!**

 **OnlyRobPatti,** muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, Edward no fue para aclararle a Bella de quien se trataba, pero Jasper sí. Así que la mandó a su casa como ves? **Florr,** saludos! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, Anthony si se dejó alcanzar pero no se dejó reconocer que es peor, ahora aunque no quiera Jasper ya le dijo a Bella donde vive, como ves? **Hanna D. L,** hola cariño jaja no te imagino en el autobús padeciendo de todas las emociones, espero este capi también te guste, saludos! **dianacastgra,** hola nena, sorry por los capis cardiacos jaja espero te guste este, **clau,** Muchas gracias por salir de tu anonimato, hago lo mejor que puedo para actualizar seguido, me alegra que te guste, y espero me cuentes que te pareció también este capi, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward se dejó alcanzar, más no reconocer aunque no le sirvió de nada porque Jasper ya fue y dijo hasta donde vive, crees que bella de nuevo lo busque? **Belli swan dwyer,** no fue tanta espera! Jaja espero te haya gustado, **Fiorella Rodriguez,** hola nena, por acá te dejo capi de nuevo, me dices si te gustó? **Jeli,** hola nena, igual puedes unirte al grupo en Facebook donde subo adelantos, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! **Patts Tovar,** hola jajaja no puedo creer que lo leas dos veces, y eso que la intensión de los capis cortos es actualizar más seguido, muchas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, te gustó este capi? **Gloria,** Quizás no reconoció esos ojos porque te aseguro que no la estaban mirando con amor y adoración, creo que de todas formas Edward ya no puede ocultarse más porque Jasper le dijo a Bella incluso donde vive, crees que vaya a buscarlo? **tulgarita,** hola nena, él si la reconoció, ella no pero de todas maneras ahora ya sabe quien es, **melina,** hola cariño ahora si ya sabe quien es, el problema es si Edward quiere o no hablar con él, como ves? **Dayis,** hola nena, más rápido imposible, no crees? Espero me cuentes si te gustó este capi, **lunaweasleycullen14** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo, te cuento que el ex gordito, no le ha dicho a Bella quien es, pero porque esta como demasiado enojado con ella, pero no importa, Jasper ya le hizo el favor, crees que sea muy duro con Bella? **Noelia,** hola nena, pues Edward se fue sin decirle a Bella quien era, y decepcionado porque no lo reconoció, ahora de todas maneras se verán si es que Bella va a buscarlo, crees que tenga el valor? **miop,** hola nena, lo alcanza, no lo reconoce de nuevo, pero Jasper si a todo, jaja y ahora le ha pasado hasta la dirección, como ves? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, y no lo reconoció! Tuvo que ir Jasper a confirmarle quien era y de pasada darle su dirección, como ves? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Anthony no es más ese chico dulce, crees que todavía pueda fijarse en Bella? **somas,** hola nena, lo alcanzó y todo pero Edward se negó a revelar su identidad, sin embargo ahora ya todo se sabe, como ves? **Marme,** hola nena, Edward pareciera que no quiere ni siquiera a Bella para pelearse, será? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, lo alcanzó pero él se negó a revelar su identidad, crees que Bella se anime a buscarlo ahora en su casa? **Sully YM,** hola nena, por lo pronto Edward esta muy enojado porque Jasper le dijo a Bella donde vive, crees que vaya a buscarlo en su casa? **Edu,** hola nena, como bien dices, Edward esta muy molesto por todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, y más ahora que Jasper le dio la dirección de Edward, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, la reconciliación se ve lejana, más cuando Edward ni siquiera quiere decirle quien es, **carolaap** **,** Bella tampoco es la misma chica de antes, incluso se metió en una pelea por su amiga, por lo pronto y como verás Edward ha cambiado lo suficiente como para que Bella no lo reconociera, **Priscilla,** ustede es una alborotadora de masas, ya me habían contado en otros fics que eras de cuidado, pero realmente no conozco tu naturaleza, en fin Bella esta hiper ciega a un grado tal que Edward mejor se largó porque se sintió insultado, no se cayó pero por pura suerte, jajaja te amodoro, gracias por comentar! **AbbyMasen,** si, lo fue a seguir pero siguió sin reconocerlo, Jasper tuvo que decirle donde vive y te aseguro que después van a platicar, me dices si te gustó? **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, Bella no lo reconoce, y Edward no se deja reconocer tampoco, sin embargo Jasper si le dice quien es y donde vive incluso. Crees que ahora vaya a buscarlo a su casa? **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, aunque Bella lo alcanzó no consiguió reconocerlo, sin embargo ahora ya sabe quien es, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, lo alcanza pero Edward no esta para platicar con ella, ni hablar de una reconciliación, como ves? **Lidia,** hola nena, si lo alcanza pero no se dan explicaciones, Edward no quiere saber de ella, sin embargo Jasper le ha jugado sucio al darle la dirección a Bella, como ves? **Pao Pao,** hola nena, espero te haya gustado este capi! **patymdn,** Bella parece que aún no se va a dar por vencida, Jasper le ha pasado su dirección, crees que si vaya a buscarlo? **Cavendano13,** Edward por lo pronto no quiso hablar con Bella pero parece que no se va a zafar tan fácil como ves? **Karla,** hola nena, se tocan existe esa atracción, pero no es suficiente para ayudar a Bella, ni tampoco parece gustarle a Edward, como ves? **nicomartin,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, me dices si te gustó este capi? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, no puede reconocerlo pero más bien creo que no quizo, ahora no le quedan dudas de quien es Edward, crees que bella vaya a buscarlo?

 **¿Creen que Bella vaya a casa de Edward para intentar hablar?**


	56. Chapter 56

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina Barboza Patil, muchas gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bueno, otra sorpresa era, que Jasper no estaba mintiendo.

Y a Edward no le gustaban las sorpresas. Menos las que estaban sentadas ahí, en los tres escalones que daban a la puerta de su casa. Ella llevaba su largo cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta, una sencilla cazadora y vaqueros que terminaban en unas cómodas zapatillas. No había ningún automóvil cerca, lo que hacía parecer como si hubiese llegado caminado. Jodidamente increíble.

Abriendo y cerrando las manos sobre el volante. Edward se debatió entre pisar el acelerador a fondo y desaparecer, o bajarse y convertirse en un completo hijo de puta gritándole que se fuera. Afortunadamente su sentido común le dijo que no tenía ya diecisiete, no era más ese adolescente malhumorado y voluble con el que tuvieron que lidiar muchas personas. No. Ahora solo era un tipo con una maraña de sentimientos encontrados... y sí quizás malhumorado y voluble también.

Deteniéndose en la cochera de su casa, se bajó con calma fingida, y se acercó a donde ella se encontraba aunque sus piernas se sentían inestables. Bella estaba distraída, y se asustó al principio al verlo, sus grandes ojos parecían llenos de miedo y un cierto recelo, antes de que se suavizaran y se pusiera de pie para encontrarlo a mitad del camino.

Una parte de él, se estremeció mientras volvía a esos días en la cabaña, donde ella al principio lo alejaba, sus ojos lucían de la misma manera, cautelosos y llenos de recelo.

 _¿Te harías amigo de alguien que no te conviene?_

Debió verlo, Edward debió ver cuantas jodidas cosas le ocultaba.

—Supongo que no puedo entrar a mi casa y pretender que no te he visto.

Ella boqueó un poco, luciendo lastimada. ¿Ella era la lastimada? Casi dejó escapar una risa, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a estar aquí?

—¿Podemos hablar por un minuto? —cuchicheó luciendo nerviosa, su voz era casi la misma, solo quizás un poco menos aniñada. Edward entrecerró los ojos, ¿de verdad en un minuto iba a contarle… qué? La ira estalló en sus venas, pero se obligó a controlarse.

—Solo un minuto. —Y luego miró su reloj, como si lo estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo. Que de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que Bella estaba haciendo siempre.

 **…**

Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras miraba al completo desconocido frente a ella y sus inseguridades la arañaban.

Anthony había cambiado tanto. Su cuerpo era enorme, claro, siempre fue alto y corpulento, pero el chico… no, hombre frente a ella, era puros músculos de acero y fuerza, como si con agitar la mano al viento pudiera romperla. Tenía el rostro distinto, con un poco de barba y había perdido toda la redondez, dejando solo una mandíbula afilada y angulosos pómulos, al menos su cabello era el mismo de siempre, porque si hubiera querido reconocerlo viéndolo a los ojos, seguiría completamente perdida.

A pesar de que era de noche bajo la luz mercurial podía verlos mejor, y eran verdes, sí. Pero su expresión medio muerta y vacía se tragó por completo al chico dulce y sonriente que la recibía todos los días. Bella se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo un dolor agudo. ¿Qué le había pasado para verse así?

—Yo… hum, has cambiado mucho, no pude reconocerte ayer… —Él se rio entre dientes, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Adelgacé. —Bella parpadeó ante su tono y comentario mordaz.

—Tampoco llevas gafas. —El ángel vengador pareció un tanto descolocado cuando frunció el ceño.

—Hace años que no… no uso.

Bella retorció las manos en su regazo. Anthony no estaba siendo tan grosero, solo… distante. Sus ojos no transmitían absolutamente nada, bien podía estar viendo un noticiero como hablando con ella. Lo que sin duda era, por mucho, peor. Ella sabía cuán destruida había estado por años, cuánto le había costado arrastrarse a la superficie y ser mejor, cuánto tiempo le tomó recolectar el desastre que quedó de sí misma, por eso, su corazón se contrajo al notar algo de su pasado en la postura rígida de Anthony.

Su nueva falsa valentía de pronto, se sintió pesada bajo su mirada. Sin embargo no mató el ridículo deseo que sentían sus manos, incluso hormiguearon con el deseo de abrazarlo, deseó poder hundir el rostro en su pecho y decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos, por lo que tuvo que cruzarse de brazos. Quería lanzarse hacia él y que la estrechara, había pasado casi una vida desde que se sintiera tan querida como cuando estaba en sus brazos… « _No tan rápido hormonas_ », pensó.

—Así que, ¿Edward? —Él apartó la mirada, como si estuviera hablando con un vendedor.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre me he llamado así, a menos claro, que tampoco lo recuerdes.

Su respuesta la devastó de mil maneras distintas, pero bueno, al menos no estaba corriendo como la noche anterior, ¿eso tenía que ser bueno, no? Aunque, él nunca antes había corrido de ella, de hecho, de alguna manera siempre llegaba a ella, buscaba que estuvieran juntos en todo lo posible, y antes de ser lanzada al infierno, había estado con él, entre sus brazos, recibiendo todo su cariño mientras le susurraba que la amaba...

— _Me siento muy bien a tu lado, y cuando pienso en un futuro, no puedo verlo de otra manera que no sea contigo._

Rememorar eso la había mantenido cuerda por años, años que estuvo empeñada en encontrarlo. Y ahora estaban aquí, y ni siquiera podía tocarlo. Mirando hacia cualquier lado, Anthony estaba a kilómetros de ella, no solo a un par de pasos.

—Te fuiste de Forks.

Eso sin duda llamó su atención, y obtuvo todo el poder de su oscura mirada, dejándola con piernas inestables. Él se burló con un resoplido, pasándose de nuevo una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo. No llevaba chaqueta, y podía ver lo tenso de sus músculos a pesar de lo holgada de su camiseta.

—Me mudé a Chicago.

—¿Pero por qué?

Ella había necesitado tiempo para recuperarse, pero en cuanto tuvo la suficiente fuerza y coraje, fue lo primero que hizo: llamarlo. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta fue a buscarlo, y fue devastador encontrar su casa vacía. Él la miró, y por un momento, pareció que iba a preguntarle algo, pero cuando sus ojos se endurecieron, supo que cambió de opinión.

—Porque lo último que quería era seguir en ese maldito pueblo.

Bella parpadeó intentando no llorar, mordisqueando su labio inferior intentó con todas sus fuerzas no desmoronarse justo ahí, ¿de verdad por ella es que se había mudado?, ¿incluso hasta cambiado el nombre?

—Tengo muchas preguntas… —sonrió nerviosa, su estómago hecho miles de nudos—. ¿Crees que podamos conversar?, no tiene que ser aquí en tu casa, podemos ir a un café, o podemos…

—No tengo nada que decir —dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado excepto a sus ojos.

—¿Q-Qué? —Bella sacudió la cabeza, bueno, quizás él no tenía nada que decir, ¿pero ella? _uff_ —. Bueno, _yo_ quiero hablar contigo.

—No le veo el sentido —se encogió de hombros—, lo que tengas que decir, quizás me hubiera interesado hace años.

—Necesitamos hablar, Anthony. Yo lo _necesito._

Una vena cruzó su frente, la única señal que consiguió hasta ahora de que ese encuentro de alguna manera podría ser difícil para él. De pronto, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron helados y no quedó nada ni remotamente parecido al chico dulce del que se había enamorado. Por Dios, sus ojos parecían sin cabida al perdón y aquello sí que le robó un escalofrío.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió incrédula, haciéndolo bufar.

—Te dije que no quería hablar.

Bella apretó los labios. Quería gritar, sacudirlo hasta que dijera otra cosa que la palabra "no", ¿pero a quién quería engañar?, cuando en realidad daría todo por lanzarse a sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía reunirse con su mirada?, ¿por qué a pesar de parecer tan enojado también parecía triste? Entonces, el recuerdo de esa chica en los baños la sacudió con fuerza. Oh por Dios…

—Es… —tragó saliva ruidosamente—, ¿es porque tienes a alguien más?, yo…

—No tengo a nadie más —gruñó mortificado, pellizcando el puente de su nariz—. Tan solo no entiendo qué haces aquí, ¿qué necesitas realmente?

Bella miró hacia el suelo, ¿qué había estado pensando al acosarlo de esta manera? Quizás en su mente no transcurrió el tiempo tan deprisa como en la vida real, en esta vida que los había alejado por ocho largos años. Los "qué hubiera pasado si", habían sido su pan de cada día, mientras que su paradero fue el insomnio constante de sus noches. Bella había estado tan segura de que podrían hablar si lo encontraba de nuevo. Incluso si tuviera una chica, lo habría buscado para dejar su recuerdo en paz, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que pensar de la misma manera. Sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia su bolso, en realidad había sido muy tonta en venir y se negaba a que las lágrimas la evidenciaran.

—Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo, Edward.

Se dio la vuelta y no corrió aunque sus piernas así lo deseaban, apretando fuertemente los labios, tampoco permitió el grito frustrado construyéndose en su garganta, pero nada pudo hacer por las lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Por Dios, era tan llorona.

 **…**

Cosas de mierda le habían ocurrido a Edward a lo largo de los años. Cosas que revivía en sus más oscuras pesadillas, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, había sido capaz de defenderse, de enfurecerse contra aquellos ataques… de simplemente reaccionar.

Por eso, no le extrañó su comportamiento al quedarse justo en su lugar, mientras Bella lo dejaba de nuevo. Era un mecanismo de defensa, uno que había adquirido gracias a las experiencias. Y de todas las cosas peligrosas a las que se hubiese enfrentado, esta era la peor amenaza. Su cuerpo vibraba alrededor de ella mandando descargas de adrenalina, poniéndolo alerta y en guardia, como alguna clase de animal salvaje acorralado. Así que había actuado como se suponía frente a una amenaza, alejándola.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo el pecho con una motosierra? Extrañado, incluso se frotó el esternón como si de pronto le doliera. Mirando su esbelta silueta alejarse, pensó en el rostro de Bella, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar frente a él.

 _¿C-Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de mí, cuando luzco de esta manera?_

 _No me importa como luzcas, me importa cómo te sientes._

Edward nunca fue capaz de soportar las lágrimas de Bella, eso lo había arrastrado a ella en primer lugar, empezando así una historia que lo había roto para siempre. Dejar que se fuera, era lo más sano y también lo más cuerdo para alguien como él. Ahora tampoco le importaba cómo se sentía ella. No necesitaba arrastrarse de vuelta a la mierda del pasado, Dios sabía que ya había salido suficientemente embarrado la primera vez.

Así que se quedó justo ahí, sujetando con fuerza su maleta de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, en este primer encuentro, Edward no está dando mucho su brazo a torcer y a ahuyentado a Bella, pero será que ella sigue siendo la misma después de tantos años?**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios!**

 **Noelia,** hola hola cariño, los dos están hechos un lio, pasaron un montón de cosas que necesitan explicarse pero como bien dices, en este primer round, Edward no dio su brazo a torcer y no quiere escuchar nada de lo que Bella tenga que decirle, crees que ella siga insistiendo? **Nisha,** jajaja hola cariño, muchas gracias por tus palabras y siento mucho tenerte comiendo las uñas! Te cuento que Edward no dio nada de sí, crees que Bella insista? **Neli,** hola nena, Rose está por aparecer de nuevo, mientras tanto te cuento que al menos para Edward, las cosas se terminaron entre ellos, podrá todavía quererla pero su orgullo es más grande, le toca a Bella, ver si pelea o no por él, como ves? **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, quizás sí, Edward no quiere escuchar o no le ha puesto la debida atención a lo que Jasper le dijo, por lo pronto tampoco quiere saber de Bella, crees que todo terminó? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Edward no quiere escucharla para nada, crees que Bella pueda convencerlo o simplemente decista? **Cinti,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, te cuento que nuestros chicos se encontraron y no fue lindo, como ves? Saludos desde Chihuahua! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, sin desmayos solo lágrimas por lo que fue y parece que ya no será, como ves? **somas,** jajajaja que bueno que pudiste leer los dos capis juntos cariño, te cuento que en este no salió nada provechoso entre ellos, como ves? **Leonciita16,** hola nena, de alguna manera las cosas no se prestaron para que se dijeran todo, tampoco es como que puedan hacerlo tan fácil y menos si Edward está en plan de no escucharla, crees que bella se de por vencido? **OnlyRobPatti,** gracias nena, por eso los capis son cortos para actualizar más rápido, mchas gracias por comentar, saludos desde Chihuahua, **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, el orgullo le juega malas pasadas a Edward, siempre ha sido así y con los años su carácter se asentó aún más, crees que le de oportunidad alguna a Bella? **miop,** hola nena, así es, esta es la razón por la que se llamó Anthony al principio, y siempre tuve pensado que después cambiara a Edward, así que espero te siga gustando el rumbo de la historia, saludos! **caresgar26,** hola nena, Edward sigue en negación rotunda, ha hecho lo posible por escapar de Bella, esta vez la ha lastimado con sus palabras, crees que sea suficiente para ahuyentarla? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, Bella si fue pero Edward no quiso escucharla ni darle oportunidad a nada, crees que después se arrepienta? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, más que Bella, es Edward el que se ha hecho de rogar, diciendo que no quiere escucharla, crees que después le de oportunidad? **Bianca Cullen,** hola nena, más o menos volaron, porque Edward no quiso dialogar nada, y dio muy poca información de su pasado, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, Bella no sabe en realidad que Edward le guarda rencor, no puede entenderlo porque ella no supo que pasó con él después de que quedaron en verse y no se vieron, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward sigue sin querer escuchar la versión de nadie, pensando que la de James fue la más certera, como ves? **lizdayanna,** jajajaja deja mi humor negro, pero… tienes razón, jaja Edward se ha portado medio patán pero más que nada creo que intolerante, como ves? **Gloria,** hola nena, Bella fue a medio encarar a nuestro chico, pero que crees? Anda muy sentido y la mandó por donde vino, crees que se arrepienta después? **Diana2GT,** hola nena, como estuvo eso? Empezaste por el final? Jaja bueno, espero ya vayas a la par con nosotras, me dices? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, jaja sostén tu corazón porque Anthony no quiere ceder, ya lo viste? **Priscilla,** ajjajaja bueno me he reido hasta el fin, que quieres que haga con 4 hojas? Hago lo que puedo, ya ves mi limite de 21? Bueno se redujo como un chingo, ajaja dame chance es por el bien de mi escritura jajaja **Nanny Swan,** hola nena, el encuentro entre ellos fue complicado también pero es porque Edward está muy sentido, crees que pueda perdonar y escuchar a Bella? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Jasper intentó decirle a Edward las cosas pero él no quiso escuchar o simplemente creyó otra versión, y por eso ahora, tampoco quiere escuchar a Bella, como ves? **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, Jacob seguirá apareciendo, ya veremos si le dan celos a Edward o no, pero para eso tiene que darle una oportunidad a Bella de explicarse, él siempre ha sido muy orgulloso desde que era adolescente y con los años su carácter solo se asentó más, como ves? **Naara Selene,** hola nena, por fin alguien que lo ve desde otra perspectiva, Edward en aquellos entonces siempre se sintió menos al lado de Bella, acomplejado si quieres decir, el caso es que a la hora de tomar un partido, tomo lo que James le dijo porque era lo que secretamente siempre pensó. Así que, aunque ahora es distinto, él mismo no recuerda como se sentía y lo mal que en realidad estaba, así que por eso no quiere escuchar a Bella, como ves? **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, él siempre fue muy orgulloso y cerrado y con los años solo se volvió más, ahora a rechazado a Bella, crees que ella siga intentando? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, lo malo de que Edward sea tan orgulloso, es que no permite a nadie que le expliquen las cosas, solo se enfoca en lo que James dijo y se aferra a eso, como ves? **tulgarita,** hola nena, parece pero no lo es, sin embargo Edward esta siendo una persona difícil, crees que insista? **Karla,** hola nena, como bien dices, Edward de momento no tiene interés en volver al pasado, porque a su manera de ver, ya llevaba más de gane, y con eso siente que va a perder, como ves? **Daniela,** hola nena, vamos por partes, Rosalie saldrá en su momento. Saludos! **Patts Tovar,** hola cariño, espero ahora no batalles con las actualizaciones, te cuento que Edward al parecer sabe una verdad pero solo la que le dijo James, crees que le crea a Bella? **patymdn,** hola nena, Bella no se quedó muda pero si soprendida por el trato de Edward, ha notado que ya no es el mismo chico de antes, crees que pueda recuperarlo? **Sully YM,** hola nena, Edward siempre ha sido así desde que era adolescente, pero ahora de adulto solo es un poco más inflexible, crees que Bella lo consiga? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Edward solo está enfocado en la versión de James, pero creo que ha estas alturas, ya le da igual la versión de cualquiera de los dos, pasó muchos años creyendo una cosa, y quien sabe si realmente le importe, crees que Bella logre convencerlo? **Melina,** hola nena, Bella es persistente pero creo que Ed realmente ya no quiere saber, como ves? **injoa,** muchas gracias cariño, espero te siga gustando, saludos! **VaneNAguilar,** muchas gracias cariño, trato de actualizar seguido me dices si este te gustó? **LuAnKa,** como bien dices, son las consecuencias y quizás a estas alturas realmente no le importa, será? **Lidia,** hola nena, estará complicado para Bella con Anthony ahora que se siente sin necesidad de volver al pasado, **lunaweasleycullen14,** hola nena, te cuento que efectivamente, Anthony no quiso escuchar a Bella, según el ya no quiere volver al pasado, pero será que realmente superó a Bella? **cavendano13,** hola nena, como bien dices, James logró quebrar el espíritu de Edward más allá de lo que los chicos saben, recuerda que solo lo encontraron moribundo, quien sabe que habrá pasado para que no quiera volver a ver a Bella, ya le tocará a ella preguntarle, **natbely3095,** mil gracias nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado, me dices? **CAT,** hola así como tienes la libertad de comentarme incluso sonando grosera, yo también puedo pedirte que de preferencia no me leas mejor, saludos! **jupy,** hola nena, aunque Bella viera a Jasper y este a diferencia de Edward, pareciera feliz de verla, no le ha servido de mucho a nuestra chica, **nicomartin** saludos cariño, espero este capitulo también te tenga gritando ;)

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¿me dicen que creen que haga ahora Bella?**


	57. Chapter 57

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias por todas las correcciones!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—No debería arrastrarte a esto.

—La verdad es que estoy feliz de volver a verte. —Ella lo miró incrédula.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Jasper rodó los ojos.

—¡Claro! —Bella se mordisqueó el labio.

—¿Entonces por qué… por qué es que él me odia tanto?

Bella no era precisamente una chica débil, al menos ya no más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, realmente. Nada podía ser tan malo, como para merecer sus lágrimas. Ni nadie tan fuerte como para doblegarla. En ocho años, había atravesado cosas duras, algunas incluso que no quería recordar jamás. Se había vuelto una mujer fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente, tenía un buen puesto, una carrera, una casa de acogida que ella misma fundó, amigos, una buena vida y sin embargo… sorbió suavemente, antes de limpiarse los ojos, porque las únicas veces que había mirado hacia atrás, hacia ese horrible pasado, había sido buscando esos días con Anthony para traer la luz a su perpetua oscuridad.

La castaña no había dormido prácticamente nada, pensando en el encuentro con ese desconocido. Porque ese tipo frío y distante, de ninguna manera podía ser _su_ Anthony, él no soportaba sus lágrimas, él era cálido, compasivo. La hubiera atraído a sus brazos.

—Él no te odia —murmuró ¿su amigo?, ¿Jasper la consideraba todavía una amiga?—. Tan solo está… confundido, como nosotros. Emmett quería venir pero no puede hacerlo solo… —hizo una mueca—, Rose es un tanto sobreprotectora cuando se trata de Edward, ya te irás dando cuenta —suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La joven entendía que Anthony estuviera confundido al igual que ellos, pero tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que decirle…

»En fin, me alegra que me llamaras, sigo un poco liado con todo esto, pero estoy gratamente sorprendido de verte de nuevo, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí?

—Me vine a vivir a Seattle hace poco más de siete años. —Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Estudiaste en la Universidad de Washington?

—No, más bien en Central College.

—Eso explica por qué nunca nos vimos. —Bella suspiró, antes de negar.

—No solo fue por eso, no entré a la universidad de inmediato.

—Ya veo —murmuró tomando una de las galletas que Renée había hecho en "Haven", su casa de acogida, y que Bella se había traído a casa—. Pero ya no estés triste, cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Trabajo en Portrails. —Jasper elevó ambas cejas.

—¿De verdad?, ¿eso quiere decir…? —Ella sonrió, ruborizándose suavemente.

—Sí, estudié diseño industrial, conseguí hacer mis prácticas en Portrails y me quedé a trabajar con ellos, apenas hace un par de semanas tomé la gerencia. —Los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron.

—¡Eso es jodidamente genial!, lo sabía, siempre fuiste una nerd… pero, ¿entonces por qué te fuiste de Forks sin decirnos nada? —Bella se tensó ante el cambio de tema.

—No fue mi intención desaparecerme, tenía que recuperarme —sacudió la cabeza—, pero en cuanto pude, busqué a Anthony… fue muy duro saber que se había mudado —respiró profundo—, después de eso nada me retenía en Forks, y mamá quería salir de ahí, era… era necesario.

—¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste? —Bella miró hacia sus manos.

—Perdí mi teléfono, y con él sus números. Sé que pude buscarlos en su casa, pero la verdad es que yo… —Apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando no desmoronarse—. No podía verlos en ese entonces, tan solo quería ver a Anthony —respiró profundo—. Condéname, era solo una adolescente demasiado asustada.

—¿Asustada de qué? —A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, incluso vio borroso.

—Las cosas se salieron de control.

—¿Tu padrastro…? —Ella comenzó a temblar, por lo que lo miró con ojos implorantes.

—Por favor, Jasper… no quiero hablar de eso —pidió con la garganta seca—, distráeme, por favor, eso no… yo no… —Él suspiró acariciando su espalda.

—En eso eres jodidamente igual a Edward —resopló.

—Cuéntame qué pasó contigo, por favor —suplicó negándose a seguir pensando en el pasado. Jasper suspiró, cruzando una pierna, luciendo un tanto incómodo.

—Terminando la preparatoria, mi querido papi decidió que no era apto para estudiar la universidad. Ya sabes, siempre me consideró algo así como un estorbo, así que estuve trabajando en una pequeña tienda de ropa, casi un año completo. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero Jasper nunca podría engañarla, todavía lucía herido, y la conversación sin duda logró distraerla.

»Afortunadamente, todavía tenía contacto con Edward y, bueno, su familia me ayudó a pagar la escuela, así que me mudé a Seattle, donde trabajé medio tiempo como _bartender_ durante toda la carrera para poder sostenerme.

—Imagino que fue complicado…

—Me sirvió como experiencia, no fue tan malo —comentó tomando otra galleta.

—Creí que Edward se mudó a Chicago, eso fue lo que me dijo… —Jasper asintió.

—Sí, durante un tiempo. Terminó allá la preparatoria pero después convenció a su familia para mudarse a Seattle, entonces nos llamó a Emmett y a mí, para estudiar la universidad a su lado. Emmett en ese entonces tampoco tenía un futuro nada prometedor…

—Quería ser un leñador de bosques. —El rubio se echó a reír.

—¡Lo recuerdas! —dijo sonriendo, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo—. Tú sabes que nadie más daba una mierda por nosotros en ese entonces. Pero algo bueno resultó sobre los tres estudiando lo mismo al mismo tiempo, ¿recuerdas ese proyecto de ciencias?

—¿El dron? —Él asintió, quitándose el cabello del rostro, luciendo más animado.

—Sí, bueno… resulta que lo patentamos y nos volvimos jodidamente ricos, sin afán de opacarte, claro. —Ante su sonrisa presuntuosa, Bella parpadeó aturdida.

—Estás jodiendo... —Jasper se rio con ganas.

—Eso quisiera, pero no, estoy de tu paño de lágrimas. —Bella lo golpeó con suavidad, todavía riendo, encantada con la noticia.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo!, sé perfectamente que Cullen es el imperio en drones… —se golpeó la frente—, obvio que son ustedes, es solo que todo es tan confuso… ¿pero por qué se llaman Cullen? —Jasper parpadeó.

—Es el apellido de los papás de Edward —la miró confuso—, fue nuestra manera de agradecerles por pagarnos los estudios...

—¿Quieres decir los señores Masen? —El rubio hizo una mueca, palideciendo ligeramente cuando cierta comprensión cruzó su mirada—. ¿Jass?

—Mierda. Yo… —suspiró—, lo siento, ese no es mi tema para contar.

Los hombros de Bella se hundieron, ¿qué rayos había pasado todo este tiempo? Apretando las manos en puños, miró hacia su regazo. Quería saberlo todo, pero estaba al tanto de que no tenía el derecho. No iba a presionar a sus amigos por respuestas, cuando precisamente por ella estaban de esta manera. Sin embargo, y de forma inesperada, Jasper la atrajo a sus brazos robándole un jadeo, que ignoró suspirando en su cabello.

—Él debería contártelo. —Bella se sujetó de su camiseta, enterrando el rostro en su duro pecho, agradeciendo el acto de salvavidas que estaba fungiendo.

—¿Por qué lo haría?, ni siquiera pude reconocerlo, piensa que lo dejé, imagino cuantas cosas horribles le contó James de mí… —hipó con suavidad—, me merezco esto, supongo.

—No —dijo el rubio, acariciando con suavidad su espalda de arriba abajo—. No te lo mereces, Bella. Nunca te has merecido nada de eso que pasaste en Forks.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió, y se tensó en los brazos de Jasper, si bien él sabía una parte de la historia, no sabía el resto.

—¿Le dijiste lo que James, lo que A-Aro…?

—¡Lo intenté! —suspiró rodando los ojos—, como, _muchas_ veces, pero creo que el rugido de los celos no le permite comprender… Resume todo a que lo engañaste con James.

—¿Qué, pero cómo? —inquirió aturdida, pero tan solo con ver sus ojos lo supo—. James se lo dijo, debí imaginarlo —se frotó las sienes—, oh, Dios, que desastre. Me tocaba decirle a mí, esperé demasiado… —balbuceó de pronto sintiéndose estúpida, por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, por permitir que James manipulara todo a su favor como seguro lo hizo. ¿Pero cuándo?, ¿cómo…?

—¿Pero sabes qué?, estoy harto de que la gente no se diga las cosas, he visto de primera mano lo que pasa cuando guardas secretos. —Bella lo miró ante su tono casi apasionado—. Por eso, sé que me colgará de las bolas cuando se entere, pero en fin. Estoy cansado de verlo luchando con tantos demonios, de que finja que eres la última persona a la que quiere ver, cuando tiene ocho puñeteros años solo.

—¿De verdad? —Su amigo suspiró de nuevo.

—Dios, estoy demasiado conversador, ¿no? Es una mierda. —Se encogió de hombros, pero luego la miró alarmado—. ¿Qué tal que él estaba pensando en ser cruel contigo y decirte que estaba casado, o alguna mierda?

—Me dijo que no tiene a nadie. —Eso lo hizo exhalar de alivio—. Pero gracias por no dejarme tener pesadillas con eso, no podría soportarlo. —Él elevó ambas cejas, haciéndola ruborizar—. Lo sigo queriendo, Jass, ¿no es como _obvio_?

—No pensé que después de todo este tiempo… —Cuando ella lo miró fijamente, él se quitó el cabello del rostro—. Bien, al menos contándote eso no metí la pata.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Anthony?

Él suspiró de nuevo, un largo, muy largo suspiro que ensanchó todo su pecho, antes de soltar:

—Sus papás tuvieron un accidente y murieron.

Bella se quedó quieta, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su amigo, buscando lo que tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que serlo. Cuando Jasper no dijo nada, la joven jadeó, sintiendo como si se rompiera por la mitad. Presionando su mano en contra de su corazón se quedó sin aliento. Y cuando lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, Jasper la atrajo a sus brazos, y comenzó a mecerla de adelante hacia atrás.

—Elizabeth… —sollozó—. Ellos no, por favor, Jasper. No pudo pasarle eso a Anthony, no a él. Sus papás lo amaban… él… estaban tan unidos —balbuceó sintiéndose mareada—. Siempre pensé que al menos él era feliz, que tenía a sus padres, que tenía toda la normalidad que se merece.

—Eso no es todo. —La joven se estremeció, no sintiéndose lista para escuchar algo peor que eso, pero necesitando escucharlo de todos modos—. Edward piensa que fue su culpa.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó enderezándose, para mirarlo con aturdimiento, más lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué pensaría algo tan horrible?

—Porque… —suspiró mirando un par de segundos al techo, antes de volver a ella—. Mierda, Bella, esto tampoco es tu culpa, ¿está bien? —Ella no pudo articular palabra, tan solo lo miró en blanco—. Fue porque te estuvo esperando esa noche en la cabaña, se demoró demasiado, sus papás se pusieron frenéticos conforme entraba la noche y no volvía, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, eran muy sobreprotectores. Se accidentaron por estarlo buscando. Él nunca se perdonará eso, y por si no fuera poco, era menor de edad, así que… —se rascó la nuca—, vivió un par de semanas en una casa de acogida en lo que localizaron a sus tíos más cercanos, los Cullen, que vivían en Chicago. Enterró a sus padres rodeado de un par de policías y su tutor, bueno y nosotros, así que sí… de pronto su vida fue la más mierda de todo nuestro grupo de rezagados.

Y pensar que se había rendido con solo hablar con él una noche, creyendo que ocho años eran suficientes para olvidar todo lo que sentía por él.

Un lamento bajo salió desde el fondo de la garganta de Bella. A lo largo de estos años había escuchado historias horribles en Haven, incluso las había vivido. Pero nunca pensó que escuchar el pasado de Anthony podía dolerle tanto. Pero lo hacía, físicamente se sintió enferma, su piel dolía, como si un millón de agujas hubieran llovido sobre ella, quemando su piel, cortándola. Su pecho se contrajo, y de pronto le resultó imposible respirar mientras un zumbido se instalaba de forma permanente en sus oídos. Todo lo que podía imaginar, era a Anthony con ese dulce rostro y esa encantadora sonrisa, apagándose, muriendo mientras esperaba en una casa de acogida a que llegaran sus tíos para luego… pasar por el doloroso trámite de adopción. Ella se había perdido todo eso, pero no porque hubiera querido abandonarlo, sino porque la vida de Anthony, no era únicamente la más mierda de todos los rezagados.

Se encontraba a punto de vomitar.

—Baño —jadeó, parándose tambaleante, ante la mirada confusa de Jasper.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, acá les cuento porque Edward es frío con Bella, no solo porque haya creído cada palabra de lo que james dijo, sino porque ver a Bella le recuerda todas las cosas que sacrificó en su intento por mantener su relación con ella.**

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me comentan!**

 **somas,** No porque cuando Anthony fue herido gravemente, estuvo en el hospital y al parecer Bella también, ya viste que más le paso a Anthony? **Alisaness Cullen,** Edward te podría parecer idiota, pero por las razones que sean él sintió que Bella lo dejó y cuando más la necesitaba, ya después podrán platicarlo y quizás perdonarse, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, como verás Bella no se va a dar por vencida tan fácil, **Neii,** jajaja como que hasta en el trabajo! No dejes que te afecte, aquí vamos mira descubriendo un poco más de cada uno, te gustó? **Gis Cullen,** hola nena, yo me imagino que si estuvo mal físicamente para que no pudiera ir a buscarlo, y pues como pudiste ver, Edward la necesitó no solo para que le aclarara las cosas, sino para que lo apoyara con la muerte de sus padres, **Melina,** hola nena, se esta defendiendo porque tuvo perdidas muy fuertes, creo que para él lo que más lo protege es no entregar el corazón, pero será que puede hacerlo con Bella? **marme,** hola nena, yo creo que Edward nunca va a sentir que se le pasó la mano, tiene un pasado muy diferente y realmente no es ese chico que para todo pedía perdón, igual bella no se va a dar por vencido, ya viste? **Tata XOXO,** creo que para Edward lo que le dijo James, rivaliza con la idea de que sintió que Bella lo dejó cuando más la necesitaba, ya viste? **OnlyRobPatti,** hola nena, así es se volvió casi de piedra, cuando se quedó completamente solo en un solo día, saludos! **jeli,** hola nena, quizás no sea normal que él reaccione así, tiene un pasado doloroso pero Bella igual, ya le tocará a él también descubrirlo, **tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Nanny Swan,** hola nena, como puedes ver en este capi, Edward esta dolido con Bella, no solo porque se sintió traicionado sino abandonado cuando perdió a sus padres, ha tenido una vida complicada desde entonces, **Edu,** muchas gracias a ti cariño, como siempre es un placer leerte! **Leonciita16,** hola cariño te cuento que Bella no se queda de brazos cruzados, aunque desde que era joven siempre era ella la que buscaba a Anthony también después de que él se encerraba en sí mismo, ahora también cuenta con la ayuda de Jasper, ya viste? **rosy canul10,** hola nena, ya Jasper le ha explicado a Bella mucha parte de porque Edward es como es y que pasó con su familia, crees que Bella siga insistiéndole? **Naara Selene,** jajaja si pasara todo eso, se acabaría la historia, no tengo tampoco un numero de cuantos capítulos le faltan, pero no estamos cerca del final, **caresgar26,** hola cariño, Bella ten por seguro que continuará insistiendo, falta ver si Edward es capaz de conciliar su pasado para poder aceptar a Bella en su presente, como ves? **Injoa,** hola nena como bien dices, creo que Edward esta más sentido por más cosas, como se quedó solo en el velorio de sus padres y después afrontar toda una nueva vida sin que Bella supiera, creo que lo de james es solo una de tantas, como ves? **Rero96,** hola nena, así es Bella estará ahí luchando por él, ya verás, **lunaweasleycullen14,** hola nena, en este capi te cuento que pasó no solo con los padres de Anthony sino también con él mismo, como tuvo que lidiar con tantas perdidas a lo largo de los años, ya viste? **Gloria,** hola nena, probablemente Aro le hizo daño, al igual que Edward ambos estaban en las mismas fechas casi casi que internados, así que cada uno lidio con las cosas como pudo, Edward más que nada, se siente más allá de Bella, como si volver al pasado trajera muchas cosas dolorosas para él y Bella es un triste recordatorio para él, **Belli swan dwyer,** Si nena, desgraciadamente Edward está muy lastimado por todas las cosas que tuvo que sortear y por ese motivo es que Bella no cabe en su vida, bueno, según lo que él siente, pero crees que Bella se de por vencida? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, por lo pronto te cuento que Edward está lastimado si por lo que dijo James, pero también porque se quedó solo en un momento crucial, ya le tocará a Bella platicar que pasó con Aro, **miop,** hola nena, Edward está lastimado también por lo de sus papás, siente que por andar persiguiendo a Bella y todo su drama, sin querer también involucro a sus padres y les provocó la muerte, asi que quizás le guarda más rencor que solo saber lo de James, ya viste? **karo29** **,** hola nena, creo que quizás juzgas un poco duro a Edward, las mentiras de Bella le complicaron la existencia a Anthony, no solo porque se acostó con James, sino que por estarla esperando, por buscar respuestas, sus papás también salieron a buscarlo y fallecieron en el accidente, el siente que tiene culpa de todo lo que pasó y evoca a Bella en todos esos malos recuerdos, **Mary de Cullen,** hola nena, ese momento de hablar bien llegará, pero Edward tiene que estar dispuesto a no culpar a Bella tanto, y tratar de no verla como parte del pasado sino del presente, **Pera l.t** **,** hola nena, él se ha visto muy lastimado y no solo por lo que Bella o James le hubieran hecho, se quedó solo y para ser sinceras era niño de mami, de pronto navegar sin familia ni cariño y con esa baja autoestima, lo convirtió en lo que ves ahora, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, nada de detenerla, Edward ve a Bella como un doloroso pasado que no quiere recordar, crees que Bella le muestre que juntos pueden recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron? **dianacastgra,** hola nena, creo que no solo es que Edward esté lastimado por lo de James, ya viste lo que pasó con sus padres?, creo que inconscientemente culpa a Bella por todas esas cosas o al menos sin duda le recuerda al pasado que ha tratado de dejar atrás. **Tecupi,** hola cariño, sí es rencoroso claro está pero más bien le trae malos recuerdos, asi como lo veo él ya no quiere saber nada del pasado ni de lo que se dijo ni de lo que no se dijo, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Bella no se quiere dar por vencido con Edward, entonces quizás lo siga buscando y asi puedan platicar que fue lo que les pasó en todos estos años, **Lidia,** hola nena, Anthony no quiere recordar nada de lo que pasó y está viendo a Bella como parte del pasado, ya viste? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, no creo que Edward vaya a buscar a Bella, está lastimado y prefiere seguir adelante que tener que escarbar en todo eso que les pasó, como ves? **Cavendano13,** hola nena, Jasper le ha contado a Bella todo lo que Anthony pasó durante todos estos años, y eso le ha dado esperanza de que realmente necesitan platicar y perdonarse, crees que lo consiga? **Noelia,** hola nena, creo que Anthony ve a Bella como un doloroso pasado que le costó mucho olvidar, y como él dijo prefirió protegerse de todo eso alejándola, ya había salido delante de todo eso y verla de pronto a los ojos es como estrellarse con un doloroso pasado, no solo porque James los detrozo sino por la perdida de sus padres, y de una vida que amaba por completo, **Karla,** hola nena, ambos tienen un doloroso pasado del que se niegan a hablar, y encontrarse ha sido como revivir algo que creían superado, será difícil pero no imposible! **FerHerrera,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, te cuento que verse a los ojos fue una bofetada para ambos del pasado, mientras Bella pensaba que Anthony vivía con sus papas aun en una burbuja resulta que no, y lo mismo Edward necesitaría preguntarle por qué incluso se fue de Forks, ya veremos si logran conciliar un poco sus agitadas mentes, **Sully YM,** hola nena, quizás como bien dices, Aro lastimo más a Bella de lo que sabemos, pero también Anthony pasó por más cosas que solo una pelea con James, ya viste? **patymdn,** hola nena, con Jasper podrá tener un amigo y un acercamiento con Edward, creo que Bella no estaba segura de que encontrar con Edward, pero ciertamente no tanta devastación, **missy,** hola nena, sé que lo odiaste, pero él tiene razones de peso para no querer ver a Bella ni recordad nada de ese pasado tan doloroso por el que tuvo que atravesar, **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, Bella no estaba muy segura de que iba a encontrar al ver a Edward pero te aseguro que ni de cerca se esperaba saber que se quedo huérfano e incluso tuvo que vivir en casa de gobierno en lo que encontraron a sus tios, fue difícil para él, pero si Bella sigue insistiendo te aseguro que la escuchará porque la quiso mucho, esperemos que así pase **erizo ikki,** hola nena, me imagino, pero verás que salen adelante los dos, te gustó este capi? **Clau** hola nena me alegro que ya tengas más tiempo para continuarme leyendo, espero este capi también te gustara y te dijera un poco de porque Edward es como es.

 **Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ¿me dicen que les pareció este capi?**


	58. Chapter 58

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—No es que te esté acusando de nada, tan solo es que ella no acepta nunca a hombres en su casa, y cuando digo nunca, de verdad es _nunca_ , tipo jamás, de los jamases…

—Yo no soy cualquier hombre —gruñó.

—Oh, Dios, créeme, sé que no eres _cualquier_ hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No quise decir nada —balbuceó una nerviosa Alice—, ¿puedes decirme ahora qué rayos le hiciste a mi mejor amiga?

Bella escuchó a dos de sus mejores amigos discutiendo, y solo entonces se obligó a volver lentamente de la inconciencia, abriendo los ojos incluso con lentitud. Se sentó en el sofá, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía respirar.

—¿Alice? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—¡Al fin! —canturreó inclinándose hacia ella, deslizando una mano por su frente—. ¿Tienes fiebre, te sientes mal?

—Solo quiero un poco de agua —pidió carraspeando, su garganta se sentía seca de todo lo que había llorado… y vomitado.

—Bella… lo siento.

Jasper se sentó a su lado, y por alguna razón saltó alarmada. Maldiciendo entre dientes su estúpida reacción, Bella respiró hondo. Por favor, había superado hacía mucho tiempo eso… pero traer el pasado parecía de pronto un retroceso real en su vida. Él la miró alarmado, pero Bella sacudió la mano, restándole importancia.

—Soy yo quien lo siente. —Jasper no pareció muy convencido, pero no dijo nada.

—No debí contarte así las cosas… pero es que sigo tan confundido, ¿por qué no llegaste esa noche a la cabaña, qué rayos pasó? —La joven se tensó, sacudiendo la cabeza, su mundo dando vueltas otra vez, no se sentía capaz de hablar de eso como… nunca.

—Por favor, no… no puedo hablar de eso ahora —pidió negando, como si así pudiera evitar el horror que traían esos recuerdos a su mente.

—Toma un poco de agua, cariño —dijo Alice extendiéndole el vaso, antes de mirar a Jasper con reproche—. Y quizás tú deberías dejar de cuestionarla, ¿qué no estás viendo?

—Bien, después hablaremos —gruñó.

—¿Por qué mejor no comemos? Seguro un poco de comida te hará bien, Bella. Quizás… ¿quieras quedarte a comer? —preguntó mirando a Jasper quien parpadeó confundido.

—¿De verdad, comida casera?

—Eso está bien para mí, Alice es muy buena cocinera.

Jasper desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su amiga, un interés bailando en sus ojos, antes de que su celular sonara y se disculpara para contestar, poniéndose de pie, sus grandes hombros moviéndose a la par de sus zancadas. Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper también parecía un desconocido. Con un cuerpo enorme y una petulante sonrisa, había dejado atrás al chico tímido de ropas holgadas y sonrisas escasas. Quizás por eso, fue que se encontró preguntando en cuanto el regresó:

—¿Cuándo podré ver a Emmett?

—Qué bueno que quieras verlo… —sonrió aliviado—, es decir _verlos._ Rosalie viene con él. Son algo así como uno solo…

Y cuando tocaron a la puerta, Jasper saltó asustado antes de mirarla con culpa, Bella tan solo sonrió acercándose a la puerta y congelándose casi al instante.

Rosalie Hale siempre fue una chica despampanante. Pero ahora era toda una mujer, más gloriosa de lo que fue incluso de adolescentes, y la pequeña niña en sus brazos, con los enormes ojos azules como los de ella y Emmett, y su redondeado rostro por el cual se deslizaban mechones oscuros, era una réplica exacta de la buena genética que los dos tenían. Pero a pesar de que la bebé le estaba sonriendo, e incluso dando los brazos, Rosalie y Emmett tenían caras sombrías, como si estuvieran visitando a un condenado a muerte.

—Te voy a ser completamente honesta, Bella. No estamos felices de verte. —Aquello se sintió como un balde de agua helada, incluso retrocedió. Oh, en cierta forma no esperaba globos y confeti, pero tampoco una bofetada verbal.

—Entonces ya puedes regresarte por donde viniste —exclamó Alice, luciendo furiosa y sorprendiéndola al estar justo detrás de ella.

—Calma, chicas… y oye, bombón, no hables por los dos, yo como que sí estoy feliz de verla —canturreó Emmett, ignorando a la rubia y atrayéndola en un fuerte abrazo que la dejó parcialmente sin aliento, incluso ante el resoplido de inconformidad de Rose.

—También te extrañé mucho, Emm —susurró Bella intentando no llorar más y respirar mientras se hundía en su pecho.

—La vida era mucho mejor antes, ¿no? —Bella se separó de él negando con suavidad.

—No, la verdad es que no lo era. —Ante el ceño fruncido de Emmett se apresuró a continuar—: Pero tengo la firme intención de que lo sea ahora. —Rosalie bufó de nuevo.

—No veo cómo tu presencia ayude en lo absoluto a que eso suceda. La vida siguió, nosotros seguimos. ¿A qué viniste?, ¿por Edward? Ese tren se fue hace muchos años, para tu información. —Bella se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando no sentirse tan herida como se estaba sintiendo.

—Vamos, Rosie. —Emmett le quitó a su pequeña hija de los brazos—. Podemos dejar que nos explique dónde ha estado este tiempo, al menos, ¿no?

Entonces y sin aviso, le pasó a Bella a la pequeña, llamada Madeleine. La niña sonrió, tirando de su cabello, mientras balbuceaba. Era preciosa, tan linda que le robaba el aliento a cualquiera. Rosalie no se opuso a que la tuviera en brazos, pero sus ojos continuaron aprensivos mientras la miraba. Alice de nuevo se interpuso entre ellas.

—O pueden tan solo largarse, no voy a soportar que sigan insultando a mi amiga —dijo Alice, haciendo reír entre dientes a Jasper, el inoportuno.

—Yo opino lo mismo, quiero irme —dijo Rosalie.

—No —murmuró Emmett.

—¿Cómo que no?, no entiendo con qué sentido estamos aquí. Ella no estuvo aquí para lidiar con las borracheras de Edward, no lo sacó de todas esas peleas sin sentido, su recuerdo solo lo manda a esa espiral de desgracias, ¿por qué me interesaría saber en dónde estuvo la persona que casi mata a mi mejor amigo?

Bella parpadeó ante aquello, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas que se negó a liberar mientras continuaba sosteniendo contra su pecho a la pequeña Madeleine.

—Rosalie, ¿crees que podamos hablar… en privado? Te prometo darte respuestas.

La rubia estrechó los ojos, mirándola. Puede que Anthony pasara un infierno, pero Bella también sabía de primera mano lo que era dar un paseo por ahí, así que suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de todos los presentes, al parecer sería una larga noche. Finalmente la rubia asintió, por lo que Bella entregó a la pequeña a Emm y condujo a Rose hacia su alcoba. Tendría que soltar un par de demonios para tener otra oportunidad con Anthony… o mejor dicho, Edward.

 **…**

—Entonces, sin más por el momento, trabajaremos con Portrails para los nuevos diseños de drones en Europa. Gracias a los representantes por venir el día de hoy, y…

Ahí fue cuando Edward enloqueció, perdiendo su mierda. Literalmente, su respiración se aceleró y su temperatura corporal se salió de control. Incluso sus dedos cosquillearon con la urgencia de curvarse en puños y comenzar a golpear algo. Porque saber que Bella trabajaría aquí, con él, era más de lo que puñeteramente podía soportar.

Jasper y Emmett tenían que haberse vuelto jodidamente locos. ¿Por qué en la vida iban a torturarle así? Y en cuanto Bella se levantó al lado de un tipo de cabello oscuro de nombre Seth, su nivel de ira se fue a niveles descomunales, ¿cómo podía verse así de hermosa, así de entera, cuando él tan solo era un charco de desastres? Salió primero que todos, dando grandes zancadas a su oficina donde acababa de lanzar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared, cuando Emmett y Jasper irrumpieron, así que en la misma línea de ira, no dudó en sujetar al primero que tuvo a la mano y estrellarlo contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que varios cuadros temblaran.

—¡Mierda!, ¿a qué hora te convertiste en Hulk? —gruñó Jasper, un poco sin aliento—. Estás exagerando…

—¿Exagerando? —Una risa cínica escapó de sus labios—. ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?, ¿por qué mierda la trajiste? —Sus dedos apretaron su camisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Porque es _Bella_ —exclamó como si le estuviera hablando a un tipo con retraso—. Ella es jodidamente genial y lo sabes, incluso podría reclamar algo de esta empresa, puesto que usamos algunos de sus diseños en nuestro primer prototipo de dron. —Edward soltó su camisa pero siguió tenso mientras daba un paso atrás.

—¿Y qué? ¿Olvidaste en la mañana cuando te saludé mencionar que trabajará aquí? Maldita sea. ¿No farfullé lo suficiente en todos estos años sobre lo que nos pasó?

El imbécil se tomó un buen tiempo para responder a medida que enderezaba su camisa y se pasaba una mano sobre su cabello empujándolo hacia atrás, antes de tomar un aliento profundo.

—Oh, te escuché. Fue la gran charla en nuestro círculo por años y años después de que desapareció. Pero, esta es nuestra gran oportunidad para tener una persona increíble haciendo nuestros diseños, Bella es la indicada para el puesto y jodidamente lo sabes. —Edward lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, así que miró a Emmett en busca de apoyo.

—Creí que tú y Rosalie lo comprenderían aún mejor. —Emmett parpadeó, y cuando capturó la lástima brillando en sus ojos, su mandíbula se apretó. Odiaba dejarlos verlo así de vulnerable, odiaba incluso que llegaran a esto—. ¿Qué clase de jodido juego están tramando? —gruñó—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron de frente lo que estaban maquinando?

—Porque no ibas a querer —escupió Jasper—. Bella me contó donde trabaja y es perfecto para nosotros, además sigue siendo la misma, y es mi amiga.

Edward parpadeó, tensándose contra el dolor que trajeron esas palabras. Bella hacía muchos años también fue su amiga… su todo.

—Mira, honestamente yo tampoco esperaba esto, hermano —comentó Emmett en tono más suave—, pero hemos estado conversando y Bella… sigue siendo ella, de verdad. ¿Por qué no la dejas explicarte lo que pasó esa noche?, tal vez te traiga algo de paz, tal vez…

—No-me-interesa —lo interrumpió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Mira, puede que en las primeras doscientas páginas de esta historia, tú fueras un idiota pero en las últimas puedes cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —dijo Jasper—. No haría esto si no supiera que es lo correcto para ustedes.

El cobrizo lo miró, preguntándose qué demonios significaba eso, ¿y cómo que habían conversado?, ¿dónde?, ¿en la casa de Jasper o en la de ella?, ¿qué tan unidos se estaban volviendo? ¿Qué le había contado Bella sobre ellos?, ¿significaba que a pesar de su frío y despreciable rechazo ella quería verlo de nuevo?

Una loca y ansiosa esperanza le atravesó el pecho, pero se la tragó de la misma manera en que llegó. No importaba ya lo que ella quisiera. Ni siquiera lo que _él_ quería. Después de lo que habían atravesado todos estos años separados, ya no había manera para que pudieran volver a unir sus piezas, ya no encajaban, porque no eran los mismos.

—No me dejes trabajar solo con ella —gruñó perforando a Emmett con una mirada mortalmente seria. Ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a Jasper ahora mismo.

Él abrió la boca para discutir, pero cuando Edward apuntó a su puño marcado en la pared, Emm se quedó callado.

—No soy una persona estable ahora mismo, sé que ella es buena en lo que hace. Tiene que jodidamente serlo, así que si esto es solo por el bien de la empresa, lo aceptaré —se pasó ambas manos por el cabello—, pero de ninguna jodida manera me hagan trabajar con ella, solo no lo hagan. —Emmett suspiró.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Le pediré a Carmen que haga los horarios para que ninguno de sus turnos coincida. —Jasper se rio entre dientes.

—Tendrá que ser a alguien más, porque Edward despidió a Carmen.

—Te dije que no te acostaras con ella, solo iba a traernos problemas. Golpeó a la encargada de marketing, ¿y viste lo que estuvo haciendo además con los empresarios de Chicago?

—Supongo entonces que no tienes problema con que sea Kate la encargada de esto, ¿no?, porque jodidamente no te estás acostando con ella.

Edward alejó su mirada sorprendida de las acusaciones de su amigo, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo en los últimos días, pero de lo que sí estaba bastante seguro ahora, es que temía tanto como saboreaba la idea de ver a Bella una vez más aunque no lo aceptaría nunca en voz alta.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, yo creo que lo que le da más coraje a Edward, es que se sigue sintiendo atraído por la chica que le recuerda todo lo que le pasó hace muchos años, ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Tecupi,** Jjajaja esperar hasta el día del jucio final no lo dudaría ni un poco, pero Bella tiene más apoyo que Edward en esto de juntarlos aunque no parezca gustarle, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Bella ha tenido que contarle a Rosalie las cosas para poder tenerla de su lado, ella se ha vuelto sobreprotectora con Edward, siempre lo quiso mucho, y ahora los chicos al parecer la han ayudado para que lo vea en la empresa aunque a él parezca no gustarle, saludos desde Chihuahua! **Gis Cullen,** jaajja hola nena, la reconquista todavía falta, no sé si Edward se de cuenta de cuan duro a sido, pero por lo pronto, le van a poner a Bella en el trabajo, a ver si puede evadirla! **jupy,** hola nena, Bella consiguió trabajar para Edward, y eso va unirlos aunque él se haga como el que no quiere, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, es complicado saber porque alguien actúa de una manera u otra, y creo que nuestra reacción al igual que la de Edward, es levantar cierta barrera contra las personas que nos parecen una amenaza, tal vez sea prejuicio, pero también es defensa para uno mismo, saludos! **miop** **,** gracias a ti por tus lindas palabras! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, **Gloria,** hola hola nena, Bella no estuvo tan sola, al parecer Renée cambió y se volvió la mamá que tenía que ser, y es más fácil salir adelante con tu mamá que con tus amigos! Así que ambos lograron de una forma u otra llegar a donde están, sin embargo no es un lugar precisamente feliz, ya veremos que pasa ahora que Bella trabajará con Edward, saludos! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, la historia siempre estuvo pensada así ajaja, incluso con las muertes que ha habido, es una vida complicada para ambos, pero verás el amor todo lo puede ;), **Leonciita16,** hola nena, Rosalie no se la ha puesto nada fácil y para poder aceptar medianamente su regreso, Bella tuvo que sincerarse y lo ha podido hacer quizás porque es una chica, ojalá asi pueda hacerlo con Edward y él se lo permita, no crees? **melina,** hola nena, la vida de los dos fue un desastre, ahora parece que ambos están en un mejor lugar y si se dan la oportunidad, podrán tener eso que tanto quisieron de más chicos, saludos! **Mary de cullen,** hola nena, se puede o no saber la verdad, pero eso no curará mágicamente las cicatrices de ninguno de los dos, han sido muchos años, **Vanina Iliana,** muchas gracias nena, si! Son más comentarios de los que me esperaba, y te cuento que aunque se ve complicada la situación con los chicos, tarde o temprano van a tener que hablar, más con Bella trabajando con Edward, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, te cuento que los chicos comenzaran a trabajar juntos pese a que Edward no se ve para nada contento, como ves? **aea7,** hola nena, lo hará, para muestra ya consiguió meterse en la misma empresa, ya viste? **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, la vida de los chicos fue muy dura, no había manera de que a esa edad y con todas sus carencias en aquél entonces estuvieran juntos, pero ahora son otros y creo que si logran conciliar lo que fueron con lo que son, podrán estar juntos, **caresgar26,** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras nena, y espero que hayas pasado un feliz día de la mujer, te cuento que Bella la pasó difícil al igual que Edward, pero están mejor ahora y si de alguna manera logran conciliar su pasado con el presente, podrán intentar recuperar lo que antes tenían, como ves? **Daniela,** hola nena, gracias a ti, y sí fue duro lo de que Edward perdiera a sus papás, por eso también es como es, saludos! **injoa,** hola nena, quizás Edward pueda guardarle rencor a Bella por lo de James, o quizás la asocie con todo lo malo que fue su pasado, pero ella por su lado no lo dejará ir tan fácil aunque él se haga el que no quiere verla, ya viste? **carolaap,** jajaja estoy muy misteriosa? Es que Bella es la que tendrá que platicar exactamente que le ocurrió, al igual que Edward, ya les contarán sus cosas, solo dame poquito tiempo ;) **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, Edward tendrá tarde o temprano que hablar con Bella, sobre todo ahora que trabajaran juntos por un tiempo, como ves? **karo29,** hola hola cariño, esperemos que nuestros chicos puedan platicar y reconciliar ese pasado para poder llenarlos de felicidad he hijos jajaja, solo dame chance a que se de esa oportunidad, **Rero96,** hola nena, Bella por su lado sigue intentando llegar a Edward aunque él esté subiéndose por las paredes, de todas maneras aunque no quiera va a tener que tratarla, como ves? **natbely3095,** hola hola nena, te cuento que aunque Edward está resentido y enojado, en el fondo también quiere ver a Bella, crees que ahora que trabajen juntos, ceda un poco más? **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, creo que la actitud de Rosalie se debe a que ella lo quería mucho desde un principio, no dudo que ahora incluso lo vea como un hermano, al igual que a Jasper, y así como puede ser buena onda también una pera si se meten con lo que quiere, sin embargo creo que Bella ha logrado dominarla un poco, ya veremos que fue lo que le dijo, saludos! **Noelia,** hola hola cariño, como olvidaste lo de los papás! Jaja bueno pues Edward pasó por un montón de cosas, y aunque tuvo a los Cullen y a sus amigos, creo que no se remplaza nunca por el cariño de los padres, y más los suyos que lo adoraban. Por su lado, Bella quizás no tuvo a los rezagados, pero si a Renée que mal que bien es su mamá y es bastante apoyo, ahora toca que trabajen juntos, crees que puedan conversar civilizadamente después? **somas,** jaja no cariño no llores tanto, ya iremos conociendo más del pasado de los chicos, pero aunque fue horrible, siempre piensa que se encuentran bien ahora, **Yeni,** hola nena, no me pareces injusta, Edward ha manejado con sus demonios como mejor le ha parecido y el que Bella se aparezca para él es uno que había creído que superó. Ahora bien, en este capi vemos que no está enojado quizás por amarla pese a todo lo que le trajo, no sé si de forma inconsciente la culpe de todo, pero es un recordatorio, ya veremos como manejan las cosas, gracias por comentar! **OnlyRobPatti,** hola nena, todo fue doloroso en el pasado, sin embargo Bella no quiere darse por vencida en el presente, como ves? **erizo ikki,** hola nena, de alguna forma y pese a la vida tan dura de todos ellos, están en un lugar increíble ahora, siempre he pensado que la gente que sufre más, es la más exitosa la mayoría de las veces, ahora solo les toca tener suerte en el amor, veremos si pueden con esa parte, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward ha tenido que lidiar con un montón de cosas, y algunas cosas las superó otras solo las enterró, ahora una de esas está volviendo y se nota que no lo había superado, crees que pueda concebir la idea de tratar a Bella? **Edu,** espero tu también hayas tenido un excelente dia de la mujer cariño, sobre todo tú que eres una de mis ídolos manejando esas cosas! Te cuento que aunque para Edward será complicadísimo superar las cosas, parte de él ansiaba ver a Bella de nuevo, y supongo que le da más coraje sentir algo por alguien que le ocasionó tanto daño, igual ya veremos cómo lo supera o no. Te mando un abrazo! **tulgarita,** hola nena, han tenido un duro encontronazo en este capi, pero no será el primero ni el ultimo, sobre todo ahora que trabajan juntos, como ves? **Karla,** hola nena, es complicado acercarlos tan rápido habiendo tanta tela de donde cortar, sin embargo, estarán juntos por otras circunstancias y esperemos que eso ayude a solucionar las cosas más rápido, como ves? **Nanny Swan,** hola nena, desgraciadamente murieron ese día, y con ello devastaron aun más la vida de nuestro chico, ahora Bella por su lado no parece querer darse por vencida tan pronto, ya veremos si consigue algo bueno de todo esto, saludos! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, fue una noche desastrosa para los dos, y aunque cada uno maneja los recuerdos a su manera, les va a tocar conciliarlos para poder seguir en el presente, sobre todo a Edward, **Sully YM,** hola nena, me imagino que estás sintiéndolo mucho por nuestros chicos, pero en el lado optimista, ahora todos son adultos y son exitosos cuando menos financieramente, solo es cuestión de que puedan manejar mejor las sombras de su pasado y verás que salen de esta, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Nisha,** hola nena, creo que Bella no solo quiere darle un cierre a su historia con Edward, creo que quiere recuperarlo de regreso pero la tiene complicada mientras él siga detestando cada segundo de su presencia, sin embargo, creo que lo hace porque en el fondo todavía la quiere, como ves? **Fanny,** hola nena, Bella contará las cosas en su debido momento, espero te haya gustado este capi! **LuAnKa,** jajaja Daniela tragedias, me muero contigo jajaja, no lo veas tan complicado, Edward podrá hacerse el enojado y por su lado quiso cortar todo lazo antes de que Bella se le acercara, pero ella tiene otros planes que no incluyen irse, como ves? **patymdn,** hola nena, la solución que todos los chicos encontraron para intentar avanzar con esto, y ayudarlos, es que Bella trabaje con ellos, incluso sabiendo como lo tomaría Edward, quizás de esta manera pueda ceder un poco? **cavendano13,** hola nena, las cosas en su pasado eran casi insostenibles, pero en su presente a casi todos les va super bien, solo necesitan abrir un poco más su corazón y no abrumarse con el pasado, aunque para Anthony en especial, es al que parece costarle más, **rjnavajas** hola nena, fue una vida dura en la que alguien tan mimado como lo estaba Edward, de pronto se quedó sin nada y con unos tios lejanos y sin una chica que decía amarlo, igual las cosas pasaron y se encuentran en otra situación, una donde Bella hará lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta, saludos! **h**

 **¿Me dicen si les gustó el capi?, saludos!**


	59. Chapter 59

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella se despertó jadeando y empapada en sudor, su cabeza punzaba cuando con manos temblorosas se quitó el cabello del rostro, buscando a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de noche en su tocador, sintiendo un inmenso alivio cuando se iluminó el lugar.

Suaves tonos en color lila decoraban las paredes de su alcoba, cortinas blancas como la espuma, ondeaban con el viento que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Un pequeño tocador con cosméticos y otros artículos, así como su inseparable biblioteca en la esquina, le dieron la bienvenida. No, esta no era su habitación en Forks, y no, ya no temía por su seguridad, y sin embargo, el pasado le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Con piernas inestables se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua, recordando todos los eventos de días atrás, donde tuvo que desnudar su alma con Rosalie. No hubiera querido contarle las cosas como realmente habían sido, tampoco fungir como víctima, pero la pasión con la que defendía a Anthony lo ameritaba, incluso si a cambio tenía que pagar con pesadillas. Y gracias a soltar su pasado, había obtenido no solo su aprobación para acercarse a él, sino que también ella misma le había ofrecido su ayuda, y entre los cinco, habían ideado un plan para acercarla a Anthony… a la fuerza. Un plan que el cobrizo parecía haber aborrecido desde el minuto uno.

Con un suspiro, Bella miró el reloj que marcaba apenas las cinco y media de la mañana, tratando de enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa que en el recuerdo de sus orbes fríos. Y mientras caminaba por su alcoba, estaba segura de que no había forma de que conciliara el sueño de nuevo, por lo que se duchó antes de salir a correr. Ella llevaba una estricta rutina de ejercicio, corriendo en las mañanas hasta el gimnasio, donde practicaba sus clases de defensa personal.

—Hoy estás molesta. —Bella golpeó con fuerza la palma abierta de Jacob, antes de quitarse el sudor de la frente.

—No estoy molesta, solo… alterada. —Él sonrió.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—No… —Hizo una mueca, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas—. De preferencia no, ya tuve una noche horrible, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, siempre que quieras lidiar con un par de demonios, aquí me tienes —canturreó abriendo los brazos. Bella sonrió recuperando el aliento.

—Lo sé, gracias, Jacob.

Lo había conocido aquí, cuando llegó delgada y temerosa hacía más de cuatro años buscando algo que la hiciera sentirse… fuerte. Claro que la fuerza, no solo viene del físico, sino del corazón mismo, pero no fue fácil para ella darse cuenta de eso en primera instancia. Y luego, él había insistido en trabajar con ella sin recibir nada a cambio.

—Elisa está mejorando, ayer la vi dando un recorrido por el patio de la casa, es la primera vez en cinco días que se animó a ver la luz del sol. —Bella sonrió ante eso.

—Katherine es más aventurera, ayer aceptó ir conmigo a dar un paseo por la calle, caminó todo el tiempo de mi mano, pero si tú hubieras visto su mirada… —Jacob sonrió.

—La vi. Fue increíble, esa niña me tiene desde el momento en que la conocí.

—¿Cómo? —Él rodó los ojos, y la comprensión la golpeó con fuerza—. ¡No puedo creer que nos siguieras!

—¿Creíste que las iba a dejar irse a caminar solas así como así?

—Estoy entrenada por uno de los mejores maestros en defensa personal, realmente me halaga tu confianza en mí y en ti mismo —comentó con un deje de sarcasmo, pero Jacob le restó importancia, cuando inesperadamente, se acercó a ella y le quitó un mechón húmedo del rostro.

—Confío en ti, señorita Swan —murmuró de esa forma cariñosa en la que la llamaba—. Y me encanta lo que haces, por eso amo trabajar contigo y para ti, pero también tu seguridad es una de mis prioridades, las vi irse y yo… —suspiró—, sé que debí dejarlas ir solas, pero parte de mi pasado también se refleja en esa niña, ¿sabes? Su miedo, todos esos temores… solo quería que regresaran con bien.

La castaña parpadeó aturdida. Sabía que el padre de Jacob era un borracho que los golpeaba seguido a él y a su madre. Pero no sabía cómo manejaba todos sus demonios, tampoco sabía qué cosas disparaban en él una clase de detonante, y no las sabía porque nunca quiso que él la malinterpretara y pensara que tenía otro tipo de interés en él. Lo que la dejaba como una tonta ahora mismo.

—Gracias —murmuró ruborizándose, dando un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos de Jacob se oscurecieron un poco al notar el rechazo a su toque, pero no podía evitarlo—. Y… creo que para otra caminata, debes acompañarnos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que es mejor que vayas a nuestro lado, que haciendo el papel de alguna clase de ninja en las sombras. —Él le regaló una lenta sonrisa.

—Podemos ir a comprar un helado, o comer algo, ¿qué te parece?

Bella respiró profundo. Jacob Black era sumamente apuesto, un chico que tenía conociendo ya suficientes años como para dudar de que fuera bueno, y este día, era la primera vez que él se animaba a lo que sin duda era una cita encubierta por medio de Katherine. Pocos días antes, habría meditado la idea, no estaría mal intentar al menos… convivir con alguien del sexo puesto, ¿pero ahora? La ponía realmente loca darse cuenta de que el único hombre con el que quería salir estaba más preocupado por evitarla.

—Ya veremos —murmuró despidiéndose, antes de partir rumbo a Cullen.

 **…**

Edward estaba muy seguro de que nadie nacía pensando que en algún momento de su vida terminaría fungiendo como el puñetero villano.

Estaba seguro de eso, tan seguro como que ahora, de alguna retorcida manera, se había convertido en el malo de la historia. Dando una calada más fuerte a su cigarro, intentó como por décima vez, sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Bella. _Mierda._

—Ni creas que te he perdonado, perra —siseó mirando la petulante sonrisa de Jasper.

—Admítelo, parte de ti está jodidamente feliz al verla.

—¿Estás loco? —El rubio sonrió de esa manera que decía a mí no me engañas, haciéndolo enfurecer cuando apagó el cigarro para volver a la oficina.

—¿Sabes?, mientras mi papá me golpeaba hasta el cansancio, mi mente siempre corría a los buenos recuerdos, y esos eran con ustedes, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, en la cabaña. Me gustaba la comida de tu mamá, sobre todo las bolas de arroz, me gustaba estudiar con ustedes, meternos al lago, salir por una estúpida película, eso me mantuvo cuerdo. Por eso sé que te alegras de ver a Bella tanto como yo.

Edward parpadeó sin entender a qué venía todo esto, y por qué Jasper iba abrirse con él, sobre algo que había mantenido cerrado con llave. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, comprendió que de alguna extraña manera, Jasper pensaba que esto era lo correcto, y aquello se sintió como si sus entrañas fueran sacudidas de una manera fuerte y feroz, entonces lo recordó. Él también amó esas reuniones, le encantaron todas y cada una de ellas, pero no quería recordarlas, así que mejor evocó otras anécdotas que tuvieron después, mientras estudiaban la ingeniería y se emborrachaban hasta…

—¿Te acuerdas aquel día que ganamos el campeonato y te arrastramos fuera de tu cama y bebimos hasta que quedamos inconscientes en el centro del campus? —dijo riéndose.

—Claro, como castigo me corrieron del club de ajedrez y me vi obligado a practicar algún deporte —dijo Jasper haciéndolo reír entre dientes, mientras entraban a la cafetería de la empresa.

—Unírtenos te sirvió bastante para conquistar chicas, no lo niegues.

— _Nos sirvió_ , mi hermano, nos sirvió… —dijo Jasper, y al parecer iba agregar algo más, cuando de pronto su mirada voló sobre su hombro.

Edward volteó a ver qué lo había distraído, y se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando encontró, ahí en la puerta, a Bella, su mirada debatiéndose entre entrar o no, cuando una pequeña chica de cabello en puntas la empujó resolviendo el problema, Bella se tropezó hacia adelante perdiendo el paso, pero afortunadamente alcanzó a sujetarse de la mesa, su rostro ruborizado profusamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber, reprochándose interiormente por lo seco y exigente que sonó su tono de voz.

Obviamente sin esperarlo, Bella se asustó y de entre sus manos, se resbaló la taza que venía sosteniendo y que ya se había salvado del primer embate de su amiga, el ruido fue casi ensordecedor cuando se estrelló en el suelo. Edward la buscó con la mirada y se sorprendió cuando la encontró con los labios apretados en una línea, como si estuviera enfadada consigo misma por estremecerse, antes de que sus grandes y oscuros ojos se reunieran con los de él.

—Alice dijo que aquí podía conseguir café.

—¡Alice! —canturreó Jasper, pasando sobre los trozos rotos de la taza—. ¿Vamos a buscar al personal de limpieza para que arregle esto?, ¿puedes comunicarme? —Y entonces el traidor estaba yéndose al lado de la pequeña chica, dejándolo solo con Bella. Mierda.

—Se suponía que tu entrada era a las dos —dijo una vez que se quedaron solos.

—Sí, una chica llamada Kate, me indicó eso, pero me veo imposibilitada de trabajar en ese horario ya que tengo ocupadas las tardes, así que voy a venir en las mañanas.

 _«¿Ocupada, en qué?»,_ pensó pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y Emmett sabe esto? —Ella pareció sorprendida, cuando balbuceó al hablar.

—No, no lo creo… ¿por qué?, ¿en las tardes está algún gerente con el que necesite tratar?, porque si es muy importante puedo mover de vez en cuando las planeaciones…

Mierda, Edward se encontraría estancado con ella todas las putas mañanas. Y se veía tan preciosa en aquel vestido coral ajustado a sus nuevas curvas y que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Cuando salían en Forks, él no había sido capaz de ver tanta piel bajo la luz, siempre portaba el raído abrigo de su padre, y no le permitía ver nada si no estaban solos en la cabaña. ¿En cambio ahora?, usaba cortos vestidos, nunca llevaba abrigos, ¿y esa larga cabellera suelta y ondulada…? Inhalando profundamente, aunque de forma disimulada, trató de calmarse pero demonios, ¿por qué tenía ser tan condenadamente hermosa?

—Supongo que está bien —dijo con voz áspera, haciéndose a un lado, cuando una persona de limpieza entró para recoger los pedazos de su taza.

—Si te preocupa que intente hablarte —respondió, su tono volviéndose frío—, pierde cuidado, no voy a obligarte. De todas formas, he perdido todo deseo de decirte algo.

Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz, y trató de no derrumbarse cuando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aparecieron como un recuerdo fresco en su memoria. Odiaba eso.

»Aunque sí hay algo más que quiero que sepas —murmuró cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo—. Lamento muchísimo lo que le pasó a tu familia, amaba a Elizabeth con todo mi corazón. —Perdiendo esa acidez en su voz, Bella lo miró esta vez con empatía haciendo todo peor—. Acabo de enterarme, Jasper me contó.

Claro que el hijo de puta le contó, porque al parecer era un bocazas sin filtro. Edward asintió, haciéndole saber que aceptaba sus condolencias, que la había escuchado, ya-podía-malditamente-irse-muchas-gracias, pero ella simplemente se quedó donde mismo. Maldita sea. No le gustó que se enterara que sus padres habían muerto por medio de otra persona, además, eran exactamente ese tipo de cosas las que despertaban la empatía de Bella, ella siempre fue una persona generosa y cálida.

—De vez en cuando, voy a Forks a llevar flores a la tumba de Charlie. Me pasaré a la de tus padres también.

Edward apretó los dientes intentando no quebrarse frente a ella, porque en ocho años, no había sido capaz de volver a ese lugar, sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su peso… aunque tal vez no, porque se las arregló para sostenerse de la mesa donde estaban los artículos del café y continuó de pie.

Quizás el mundo fue él que se movió, tambaleándolo un poco. Pero cuando la buscó con la mirada, odiando estar tan expuesto frente a Bella y dispuesto a lanzarle una mirada glacial para que se fuera, se encontró exactamente con la mujer que había amado.

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin embargo no estaba llorando.

—Como sea —dijo con la voz ronca.

Bella asintió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse y alejarse sin el café que había ido a buscar.

* * *

 **A pesar de que Edward se esté resistiendo, Bella parece descubrir por que forma llegar directamente a su pecho, ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!**

 **Diannita Robles** Hola cariño, como verás Bella va paso a paso, pero seguro entrando de lleno en el corazón de Edward, **Adriana Molina,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **ET,** hola nena, muchas gracias, espero me digas si este cap te gustó también, saludos! **nydiac10** **,** hola nena, van por pasos, Bella está tratando de llegar a Edward de una forma u otra, creo que terminará consiguiéndolo, qué dices? **LuAnKa** **,** hola nena, la siguiente movida de Bella fue ponerle un poco de su pasado sobre la mesa, es algo que no le gusta pero que tendrá que ir afrontando poco a poco, **Nisha,** hola nena, Bella le contará a Edward lo que le pasó y te aseguro que él también pero en su momento, ya que si te fijas a duras penas acepta si quiera hablarle, **Chiqui,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, me alegra saber que te encanta y que me lo expreses con tus comentarios! **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, la bebé de los chicos es súper linda y pequeña, recién la han tenido a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo de novios, ya luego les contaré más de ellos. **Tecupi** **,** Edward efectivamente, no sé si no quiere o realmente no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, pero le están metiendo a Bella entre los ojos, ya veremos por cuanto tiempo más puede ignorarla, **Karla,** muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios nena, Edward dirá que no quiere ver a Bella, y quizás es porque de una manera u otra ya él creía que había medio cerrado su pasado, así que es duro para él ver que no lo había hecho ni de cerca, pero verás que Bella poco a poco lo convence de recordar no solo lo malo, **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, no creo que Edward sea de coquetear con Kate frente a Bella, al menos no a propósito, no creo que sea tan vengativo pero bueno, igual tampoco lo conozco jaja, por lo pronto sigue intentando huir de Bella. **Jupy,** hola nena, van lentos en eso pero seguros, Bella esta intentando ignorar sus desplantes, sacándole verdades y confesiones, **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, aunque Edward sigue buscando la manera de que no se topen, es imposible en la misma empresa, y para colmo, va conociendo que Bella sabe más de él de lo que le gustaría, pero a su vez, creo que le va quitando un peso de encima, como ves? **Gloria,** hola cariño, espero hayas tenido un excelente fin de semana, te cuento que aunque Edward intenta no toparse con Bella, es imposible no hacerlo. Ella tampoco es la de antes y ya lo irá viendo. **nicomartin** **,** acá te explico porque y como la contrataron para estar con ellos, pueden más las razones de Bella, que las de Edward y verás como luego va cediendo a escucharla, **Rero96,** es un poco arisco el trato entre ellos, pero al menos se están hablando. Edward puede fingir lo que quiera pero cada cosa que Bella le dice le clava una pequeña estaca, tendrá que aprender a manejarlo, **Pera l.t,** hola hola nena, Bella le ha confesado que sabe lo de sus padres y aunque lo niegue, algo se apretó en el pecho de Edward al ver qué tanto ha estado evadiendo el pasado, ese que aunque no quiera, va a tener que afrontar tarde o temprano, **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, aunque no quiera va a tener que verla y convivir con ella, como ves? **Leonciita16** **,** hola nena, Bella va probando las aguas con Edward, y aunque intente hacerse el duro ella sabe cuánto le afectan las cosas, tendrá que manejar sus cartas con cuidado porque actualmente solo está utilizando el pasado para poder acercarse a él, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, quien sabe si escuchando la versión de Bella mejoren las cosas, pero lo que si puede pasar, es que Edward entienda que Bella no apareció para dañarlo otra vez, **somas** **,** hola nena, ya irá Bella explicándoles qué paso al igual que Edward, como ves? **Sully YM** **,** hola nena, creo que Jasper sabe muy bien como lidiar con Edward, tiene conociéndolo ya casi toda la vida jeje, **Daniela,** hola nena, son unas chispas medio intensas, entre amor y desamor, como ves? **Noelia,** cuando Edward era un adolescente, siempre fue muy temperamental y luego de adulto, solo asentó ese carácter, el problema con él es que es muy testarudo pero verás como de apoco va a tener que escuchar a Bella si o sí, y a ver si eso ayuda a que deje el pasado precisamente en el pasado. Qué triste que tu compu ande fallando, soy Lic en sistemas, podría ayudarte cuéntame que hace, **erizo ikki,** hola nena, imagino que Ed te cansa con su actitud pero es por los capis, en realidad el tiempo de que vio a Bella recién empieza, solo son un par de días en la línea del tiempo, verás que luego se dan una oportunidad. **Vanina Iliana** **,** Edward se enfurece de lo que su cuerpo quiere, porque sabe que sigue sintiéndose al lado de Bella, exactamente igual que al principio, veremos si después se da la oportunidad de dejarse llevar. **carolaap** **,** por lo pronto Edward se esta resistiendo a la tentación, pero ya veremos cuanto tiempo más puede aguantar, **Pichi,** mi estimada Prisi, ahora que lo dices tienes razón, yo y mis Edwards tormentosos salvo el pequeño pony, ese no era el testarudo, al rato le cambio al modus operandus, por lo pronto ya te la sabes y este Edward seguirá en su plan mamón un tiempo, jajaja espero que sigas por aquí se te extrañaba un montón, **patymdn** **,** creo que Bella debe hacer lo que tu me dices, el problema es que Edward no le da oportunidad, está intentando acercarse a él, y veremos si las cosas se prestan como para que ella lo pueda hablar, **rjnavajas** **,** gracias a ti por tus palabras cariño, siempre es un placer leerte, **AbbyMasen** **,** Edward no puede escapar más de Bella, y mientras sus amigos sigan metiéndolo en problemas, a Edward no le quedará de otra más que escuchar a Bella tarde o temprano, esperemos! **OnlyRobPatti,** así es nena, Jasper está haciendo lo posible por que Edward y Bella estén juntos, pero como dices tú, todo a su debido tiempo, saludos! **lunaweasleycullen14** **,** hola hola cariño, imagino como traigo golpeado a tu corazón, pero verá que de alguna manera nuestros chicos van sanando sus heridas, solo a su tiempo, **Karlita,** entiendo totalmente tu ausencia cariño, más con tus pequeñitos ahí a tu lado, si yo con mis sobrinas ya me siento una anciana cansada, no me imagino con niños a mi lado de tiempo completo, jaja así que agradezco mucho siempre que te leo!, **Belli swan dwyer** **,** hola nena, es un lio pero se va a ir desenredando, solo a su paso, Bella por lo pronto le va a ir demostrando a Edward que sabe lo que le pasó, bueno algunas cosas, y estará ahí para él sin irse esta vez, **missy,** hola cariño, gracias a ti por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, **Melina,** hola nena, Bella le ha contado a Rose las cosas desde su punto de vista, y al parecer fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que entre todos quisieran que Edward lo escuchara, ya que él juzgue como mejor le parezca pero para eso, la tiene que escuchar, **Pili,** hola nena, Bella le contará a Edward lo que le pasó y ya veremos que decisión toma él, **Cavendano13,** hola hola, Edward está indeciso con Bella a su alrededor, siempre la ha querido, pero se mortifica saber que no fue correspondido en la misma medida, según su perspectiva. Su presencia le recuerda que tan débil era y que tan baja autoestima tenía, y creo que eso lo perturba a su vez, **tulgarita** **,** muchas gracias a ti nena, espero este capi te haya gustado también!, **Mary de cullen** **,** hola nena, efectivamente Rosalie entendió la situación y ahora quiere apoyar a que Bella pueda verse con Edward, veremos si el plan de los chicos por unirlos, da resultados. **Y gracias también a las anónimas!**

 **¿Creen que Edward vaya cediendo con los días?**


	60. Chapter 60

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chani, que siempre me apoya con todas mis locuras o casi todas!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

El proyecto de los drones diseñados por Portrails tenía que quedar listo para fin de mes.

Así que, aunque lo intentó los primeros días, Edward no pudo estar fingiendo demencia por más tiempo alrededor de Bella, menos cuando todo por lo que habían trabajado en la vida, estaba en juego. Así que tuvo que soportar mientras ella trazaba algunos planos en la mesa y se movía de un lado a otro con una soltura que le resultaba desconocida y fascinante. Incluso, se vio en la obligación de apretar la mandíbula cada vez que se inclinaba, o cada vez que su aroma a vainilla le golpeaba, y no paró ni un solo segundo de preguntarse por qué demonios estuvo de acuerdo en trabajar en cualquier parte con ella.

Bella necesitaba volver por donde vino, lejos de él. Y él necesitaba mantenerla lejos de sí mismo.

Excepto que al parecer, hoy tampoco sería el día. Cuando su compañero, Seth, le indicó que quizás el diseño debería girar en otro ángulo, ángulo que se encontraba cerca de donde él estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, ella no lo evitó. Posicionándose a su lado y observando que, efectivamente, había que hacer más cambios. Luego, conforme avanzó el día se la encontró de nuevo en la pequeña cafetería de la empresa, donde lo ignoró como si fuera otro más de los compañeros con los que trabajaba a diario, y aquello le sentó de una manera por demás extraña. Como inclinándose a mal.

La única distracción que evitó que se volviera completamente loco, fue Kate. Apareciendo de vez en cuando con el pretexto de una cosa u otra, y con quien se había ido un par de veces al hotel en un intento por concentrarse en cabello rubio en lugar de caoba.

Sin embargo, lo que hacía todo peor y que no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza a Bella, era que algo le decía que si caminaba hacia ella, la sujetaba de la nuca y la besaba hasta que ambos olvidaran no solo su nombre, sino su pasado, ella no lo rechazaría. Porque ella lo buscaba todo el tiempo con la mirada, y en el brillo de sus ojos podía ver que de alguna manera todavía sentía algo por él. Por eso, se rehusaba a tocarla, incluso si en los planos tenían que trazar coordenadas de satélite juntos, nada bueno podía resultar de ellos tocándose. Cuando Seth se marchó, y desgraciadamente quedó solo con ella, buscó una alternativa para huir de inmediato, no obstante, un segundo después, no le sorprendió que su cuerpo reaccionara endureciéndose, antes de que viera quién estaba detrás de él.

—Escuché sobre su cierre con la empresa _Maxis_ , eso fue increíble —dijo Bella, inclinándose hacia él, invadiendo a propósito su espacio personal para molestarle.

Otra novedad era, que Bella parecía no tener ningún problema ahora con eso de la cercanía. Edward se encogió de hombros, agarrando un lápiz que estaba a la mano y trazando otra curva en el diseño. Quería mirarla más de lo que quería su próximo aliento, y aun así tenía demasiado miedo de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaba con él?, no necesitaba nada de esto.

—También fue gracias a Emmett, tiene un ojo muy clínico cuando de mecánica se trata —dijo finalmente, dejando el lápiz en su lugar y alejándose al otro extremo de la mesa, pero aún la sentía observarle—. Por cierto, felicidades por ser la gerente de diseño en Portrails.

—Es tan dulce que después de asesinarme de mil maneras distintas este día, finalmente confieses estar feliz por mí —canturreó sorprendiéndolo con las palabras y al caminar nuevamente hacia él—. ¿De verdad tenías alguna duda de que sería la mejor en esto?

—No, yo… supongo que no. —Deteniéndose frente a él, Bella lo miró fijamente, haciendo que la boca de su estómago hormigueara y se revolviera a la expectativa.

Se sentía como si tuviera que decir algo más, pero su cerebro de pronto estaba nublado con su cercanía, así que simplemente se quedó ahí. Ella tampoco habló, solo lo miró y mierda. Su rostro era fascinante de una manera irritantemente hermosa. Y sus ojos clavados en los suyos con tal intensidad, que le quitó la respiración, e incluso aunque su mente estaba repeliéndola, su verga por el contrario, despertó ante su aroma, endureciéndose y presionando contra sus pantalones.

Edward quiso escapar de su mortificación en ese momento, pero entonces, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, tan lento que apenas pudo ver el movimiento. El joven dejó de respirar, tenía que ser, porque su pecho dolía y entonces supo, que no sabía lo mucho que la había extrañado hasta este momento. Bajo todas esas capas de rencor y culpa, fue duro aceptar que todavía quería sujetarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Todo cosquilleó en él con una feroz anticipación. La expresión de Bella era seria. Ojos oscuros y reflexivos.

—¿Vas a b-besarme? — _¿Besarla?_ , ¿en qué momento él se había inclinado hasta el nivel de su boca? Se encontraba tan cerca, que Edward respiraba su aliento dulce y caliente.

El joven parpadeó, su cuerpo tenso y expectante. Esto estaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

—¿No lo entiendes, Bella? —preguntó con la voz áspera, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Ni siquiera puedo soportar en este momento estar en el mismo lugar que tú.

Pudo apreciar como sus ojos se nublaron de mortificación y vergüenza, quizás malinterpretando su comentario, porque cuando decía que no podía estar en el mismo lugar, se refería a que no podía evitar pensar solo en besarla, quería saltarle encima dejándose dominar por todos sus instintos, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso. Así que evitándose más mortificaciones, respiró profundo haciéndose a un lado, y salió de ese lugar sin volver a mirarla.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de fumar, casi corrió por el silencioso pasillo, donde continuó hasta que alcanzó la puerta de salida hacia el techo de la empresa. De inmediato el frío de octubre llenó sus pulmones, y lo aspiró en una fuerte respiración, agradecido de que trajera de vuelta sus sentidos. Odiaba esto. No sabía qué hacer con Bella de nuevo en su vida. Cada segundo ansiaba poder verla, memorizar sus nuevas curvas, sus manos hormigueaban por acariciar su piel, tan solo para probar si era igual de suave que antes… Respiró profundo, repitiéndose que el primer amor parecía perfecto desde la perspectiva del paso del tiempo, pero lo cierto era, que debía aprender a vivir mirando hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

 **…**

Bella no tenía automóvil.

Y no porque quisiera tener piernas torneadas de tanto caminar, no. Mientras miraba por el cristal de la sala de diseño en la empresa Cullen, se estremeció con frío al observar que afuera estaba cayéndose el cielo a pedazos. Suspirando, echó un vistazo hacia abajo, donde sus altos tacones parecían burlarse de ella. Y es que durante muchos años, Bella mantuvo su forma de vestir en zapatillas y vaqueros, acompañados de sencillas camisetas.

Pero no podías hacer eso cuando trabajabas para Portrails, y menos si querías la gerencia en el departamento de diseño. Así que ahora usaba zapatos de tacón y vestidos. Todo el tiempo. Y era una chica bonita frente a todos, y si quien la conociera de pronto se preguntara por qué alguien como ella iba a ser de pronto tan perra ambiciosa, tenía una respuesta sencilla: Haven.

Su pequeña casa de acogida absorbía su sueldo como si tuviera trillizos. Y es que era su pequeño hijo, y aunque varias dependencias de gobierno la ayudaban, ella se veía en la necesidad de solventar otros tantos servicios, pagar su departamento y… simplemente sobrevivir junto con Renée. Por esas razones, no tenía un auto y tenía que irse en autobús con semejante diluvio. Así que dejó de autocompadecerse, y tomó su abrigo junto con su portafolio, sin tratar de buscar por ningún lado a un tipo de ojos helados y cabello cobrizo.

El único Anthony que recordaba, era el chico sonriente, encantador y feliz. No le gustaba este con el ceño fruncido, que decía cosas hirientes y cargadas de rencor. Pero el hecho de que apareciera el tipo llamado Edward, fue en parte su culpa, lo cual era una mierda. Apestaba totalmente saber que arruinó al chico perfecto. Y mientras salía del ascensor hacia la entrada principal, suspiró al comprobar que Alice tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

Desplegando el paraguas, salió a la intensa lluvia y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la parada de autobuses. En otro tiempo, Bella habría batallado horrores para caminar bajo la intensa lluvia en la ciudad de Seattle, y no porque no supiera caminar con tacones sobre el suelo mojado, sino porque se sentía observada, siempre acechada y la paranoia la dejaba en esquinas solas respirando aceleradamente, lidiando con un severo ataque de pánico. Por eso, no se sorprendió de la reacción de su corazón mientras, de nuevo, ese oscuro auto lujoso la seguía. _«Estás alucinando, Bella»,_ se repitió. _«No es nadie, nadie te sigue. Te estás volviendo loca»,_ se dijo pero de todas maneras apresuró su paso.

 **…**

El término loco, estaba definido como la perturbación de las facultades mentales.

Y Edward estaba loco desde que ella había vuelto. O quizás, Bella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su lado caballeroso se incendiara en llamas. ¿Por qué mierda, siendo la gerente de diseño, no tenía un auto?, ¿estaría podrida en deudas?, las preguntas lo agobiaban mientras la seguía a una distancia prudente… como venía haciendo cada puñetera tarde.

Cada día, se aseguraba de que ella llegara hasta la parada de autobús, y aunque muchas veces la siguió un par de paradas, desistió siempre de conocer su destino. No quería saber nada más de Bella, ¿pero la seguía como un maldito enfermo cada tarde?, genial, estaba claro que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Y cuando esta vez ella duró más de diez minutos bajo la inclemente lluvia, esperando el autobús sin que pasara, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó al bajar el vidrio frente a la parada de autobús. Varias personas lo miraron, incluso un par de chicas sonrieron, pero su mirada solo estaba clavada en esos enormes ojos marrones perplejos.

—Pensé que no podías soportar estar conmigo en ningún lugar.

—Bueno, hoy luces soportable.

Sus ojos se encendieron como un oscuro fuego que logró estremecerlo, y supo otra vez, que no debería haberse acercado, sin embargo su cuerpo no recibió el memo al parecer, cuando se encontró a sí mismo estirándose y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, y además, ¿ahora te dedicas a rescatar damiselas en apuros?

Bella se acercó, pero al bajar la banqueta su zapato se hundió en una especie de bache, se le dobló el tobillo y por poco se cayó, estabilizándose a último momento con el capo del auto. Maldijo entre dientes mientras cerraba el paraguas, luego lanzó el portafolio a la parte trasera del auto y se subió dando un fuerte portazo, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—Eso no se vio exactamente como algo que haría una princesa.

—Lo juro, si para mi otra vida vuelvo a nacer así de torpe y no más como una damisela en apuros, voy a exigir un maldito reembolso. —Él se rio sin poder evitarlo, acelerando y saliendo fuera de ese lugar.

Se vio hermosa en su extraño momento de furia, y eso fue antes de que sacudiera su cabello y lo mirara. Hablando de golpes, Edward nunca esperó experimentar ni una maldita cosa por simplemente hacer contacto visual con una chica. Pero le pasó una vez, y le estaba pasando nuevamente ahora. Con la misma chica. Pero es que Bella era tan jodidamente hermosa, en una de esas formas inquietantemente etéreas que cortaban la respiración.

Edward estaba consciente de repetirse todo el tiempo que no quería verla, pero eso no era completamente cierto. _Tenía_ que verla. Necesitaba que ella le dijera que había cometido un error y que lo sentía, pero algo le decía, que aunque lo dijera, ya nada sería lo mismo. Por eso, ahora únicamente intentaba atravesar esto para probarse a sí mismo que podía continuar sin ella, justo como antes.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicas! Este capi va de regalito porque llegamos a los 1800 comentarios, por eso no contesté sus rrs pero en el que sigue volvemos a la normalidad, ¡muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta historia, un abrazo para todas!**


	61. Chapter 61

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la edición de capis también!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Edward se tensó ante su pregunta. ¿Cómo mierda iba a justificar eso? Ante su silencio, ella lo miró fijamente, sus carnosos labios de pronto curvándose en una sonrisa al tomar todo su cabello húmedo y colocarlo de lado, sobre su hombro.

—Lo sabía. —Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y te regodeas con eso?

—La verdad es que sí, una tiene derecho a soñar —dijo dejándolo con la boca abierta, ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. El que hoy por fin me hablaras me dice algo, al menos reaccionas cuando me encuentro en apuros. Sigues odiando verme batallar.

—Por supuesto que lo hago —dijo entre dientes—, pero no es solo por ti. Cualquier chica que esté lidiando con la lluvia helada, merece que alguien intente llevarla a casa.

—Entonces hubieras llevado a las otras cinco chicas también, te aseguro que se hubieran subido. Sabes que eres irresistible. —Edward bufó, no iba a ruborizarse, no lo hacía ya.

—Tienes razón, quizás debería dar la vuelta.

—También te has vuelto muy humilde con los años.

—Cualquiera de esas chicas sería mejor que tu compañía, sin duda. —Ella lo miró un segundo, antes de abrazarse a sí misma, viéndose de repente pequeña. El dolor en sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento, y alejó la mirada sintiéndose un bastardo, por lo que gruñó—. ¿Lo ves?, por esta razón es por la que no puedo estar junto a ti, sacas lo peor de mí.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —Él la miró por un momento, encontrándose con sus ojos.

—¿Qué?, no lo hago.

—Claro que lo haces, sé que me culpas por lo que pasó hace tantos años, Ant… Edward. Por haberme esperado en la cabaña, porque por mi culpa tus papás salieron a buscarte, y para colmo, estoy segura de que te sabes otra versión de lo que pasó con James.

—No necesitas explicar nada, tenías un montón de problemas, actuaste como creíste que era lo mejor —dijo, aunque, ¿a quién engañaba? La culpaba totalmente.

Pero por primera vez en todos estos años, al escucharse negar eso en voz alta se sintió como un hijo de puta. En el mundo, cada uno tenía que raspar su camino con sus propias uñas, ¿no?, ella lo tuvo que hacer y él debería entenderlo. Nadie le puso una pistola en la sien y lo obligó a esperarla como un idiota, provocando la muerte de sus padres.

—Era muy joven… —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera recordando—. Sé que no tengo justificación, pero la verdad es, que nunca supe hacer lo correcto. Mi cerebro daba vueltas en círculos, no encontraba la mejor salida sin que salieras herido, te amaba demasiado y no quería estropearlo y… y no sé qué te dijo James, pero nunca estuve con él al mismo tiempo que contigo. —Edward apretó las manos en puños en el volante ante la mención de amor, mezclado con el nombre de ese imbécil—. Lo terminé… aunque tarde. Igual pagué las consecuencias, y lo sigo haciendo ahora con tu fría actitud, entiendo que me castigues al negarte a hablarme, o que me ignores y seas tan… frío.

Esto era malo. Porque de alguna manera, lo lastimaba tanto escuchar el dolor en su voz.

—Lo siento, Bella… pero en realidad, es mejor de esta manera.

Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía ni siquiera a dónde la estaba llevando, gruñó. El golpeteo de la lluvia y el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas, se convirtieron en el único sonido por unos momentos.

—No te entiendo, ¿cómo es mejor esto? Ni siquiera terminamos correctamente —inquirió bajito, luciendo tan frustrada como él.

—Bueno, terminamos, eso tenlo por seguro. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue hace demasiado tiempo, y pertenece al pasado, donde debe quedarse. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, yo cambié —la miró—, soy un desastre.

—Lo sé, te estoy viendo.

—No, no lo sabes. No sabes nada de mí —dijo con dificultad. Su mirada mandaba un cosquilleo eléctrico que comenzaba en su nuca y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

—Sé que has huido de mí todos estos días como si tuviera tuberculosis, pero no importa porque eres _mi desastre._ —Él se quedó aturdido, antes de sacudirse esas palabras.

—No soy ese niño de diecisiete que conociste, realmente soy un completo extraño. Así que por favor, no aparezcas ahora pretendiendo ser mi amiga, o queriendo hablar de algo que hace mucho _terminó_ , ya no tiene caso, debemos seguir adelante.

—Y dices que no me culpas —susurró—, pero lo escucho en tu voz, me culpas totalmente.

—Tan solo te llevaré a casa, ¿puedes decirme dónde es?

—Edward…

Pero él continuó manejando en silencio, sin volver a mirarla y por lo apretado de su mandíbula, al parecer tampoco iba a hablar otra vez. Bella balbuceó la dirección, su mente corriendo a toda velocidad con lo que estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de qué más le había ocurrido para que cambiara tanto, pero estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo.

.

.

—Pensé que lo de la damisela y el príncipe era solo un mal chiste.

—No estás apoyando bien, voy a ayudarte —inquirió malhumorado, del otro lado del auto, sin importarle al parecer la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo, empapando su traje.

—Esto no es nada. —Rodó los ojos, mientras hacía lo posible por sostener su portafolio, y paraguas sin perder el equilibrio por estar apoyada casi en un solo pie—. Podré caminar perfectamente mañana. —Y así sería, porque Bella era muy exigente con su independencia y podía hacerlo sola.

En todos estos años, se encargó de demostrarle a Renée cada día, que no necesitaban de un hombre para salir adelante, ni tampoco lo necesitaba para no sentirse sola… pero entonces, Edward vino hacia ella, como la misma tormenta y sin previo aviso, la sujetó en brazos como si no pesara nada, robándole un chillido.

—¡Bájame! —gritó pegándole en el pecho con el portafolio y con el paraguas.

—¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

—¡No es gracioso, bájame ahora! —chilló. Pero cuando se encontró con esos testarudos ojos verdes, se quedó sin aliento.

Agua resbalaba por su cabello y se le pegaba a la frente, y justo ahí parecía su Anthony. El que la rescató una y otra vez cuando era solo una adolescente, sin embargo había mucho más que solo ese chico. De ninguna manera aceptaría que sus muslos temblaban cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de este hombre, que su respiración se aceleraba o que su mente corría con los pensamientos más inapropiados cada vez que lo veía en la oficina, sin embargo, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, por eso dejó de pelear y se encontró diciendo:

—Solo toca el timbre.

Jacob abrió pasados unos segundos, y los miró con grandes ojos oscuros, como si realmente no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Lo comprendía, totalmente, seguro una loca había poseído su cuerpo y mente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó todavía perplejo.

—Jacob, este es… Edward. —Y lo absurdo de la situación, la hizo enrojecer. Esta no era ella—. Es un tonto que se cree príncipe y quien va a bajarme ahora mismo.

Cuando no fue bajada en ese instante, miró con odio hacia el cobrizo, tan solo para encontrar que sus ojos verdes estaban engarzados con los oscuros de Jacob, y para colmo, Jacob estaba en las mismas, luciendo más erguido y amenazante.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿pueden hacer ese despliegue cavernícola en otro momento donde estemos en un lugar seco? —pidió furiosa.

Entonces, Edward reanudó el camino, sin importarle que Jacob medio se interpusiera y chocaran hombro con hombro, cuales neandertales, y caminó hacia adentro donde el ajetreo llamó la atención de Renée.

—¿Cariño? —inquirió saliendo de la cocina, luciendo alarmada cuando la vio en brazos de un completo desconocido—. ¡Bella! , oh Dios, ¿qué le ocurrió?

—Se lastimó el pie, ¿dónde podría acomodarla? —Jacob apareció en ese mismo momento, luciendo furioso y desconcertado.

—¡No puede estar aquí! No se tiene permitida la entrada a hombres.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Edward con sarcasmo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Déjalo, Jacob. Es… es solo un amigo… y ya se va.

—Si quieres llévala a mi alcoba —interrumpió Renée.

—Mamá…

Pero su mamá sacudió la cabeza pareciendo preocupada, y cuando Bella miró alrededor, pudo comprobar como varias huéspedes la miraban alteradas, esto no era nada bueno. Así que suspiró tratando de controlarse, no iba a seguir con esto en su casa de acogida.

—Está en la planta de arriba, es el último cuarto al fondo —murmuró molesta.

Edward subió por las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de las huéspedes, Elisa incluso se refugió en su alcoba, denotando la gravedad de todo esto. Nunca debió dejarlo pasar. En cuanto entraron a la alcoba de Renée, Edward la colocó con cuidado en la cama, pero en lugar de irse de inmediato, se quedó de pie, observándola.

—¿Vives en una casa de… de asistencia? —Bella suspiró, estirándose por una toalla a los pies de la cama, y comenzó a secar su cabello, ignorándolo—. ¿Bella?

—¿Ahora te interesa conocerme? —Un músculo en su mandíbula se apretó.

—¿Por qué vives aquí?, ¿por qué no tienes un auto?

—No tengo por qué darte todas esas explicaciones, Sherlock. Lo dejaste muy claro, ni siquiera deberíamos ser amigos, y creo que ya sé por qué. Te volviste bipolar.

—Solo quiero saber… —frunció el ceño—, ¿qué?, ¿por qué bipolar?

—¿Crees que no te he visto flirteando con Kate? —Oh, Dios, no creía que pudiera estar admitiendo esto, y trayéndolo a la mesa, pero a estas alturas ya daba lo mismo—. Ahí eres todo risas y diversión, pero si me aparezco cerca de tu zona de coqueteo, te vuelves impaciente y gruñón. ¿Acaso me puse lo suficientemente fea como para que ni siquiera puedas mirarme?

—Estás completamente loca —gruñó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

La joven suspiró, sí quizás estaba loca. Quitándose con cuidado los tacones, contuvo un gemido, su tobillo se veía hinchado. Él la miró pareciendo preocupado, pero no dijo nada, Dios, ¿por qué parecía tener la imperiosa necesidad de ocultarse frente a ella?

—Sé que se suponía que no te encontrara. Cambiaste tu nombre, tu aspecto, y no dudo ni por un segundo que hasta tus registros dentales. Seguiste adelante, lejos de mí y sin embargo, todavía veo en tus ojos que… que sientes algo real por mí, Anthony, por favor… ¿por qué no me dices qué te pasa en realidad?, ¿por qué te niegas a hablar conmigo…?

Él no dijo nada haciendo que su respiración se acelerara, limpiándose el rostro mientras sus ojos, curiosamente, se llenaban de lágrimas. Diablos, ¿por qué era tan llorona? Bueno, aunque toda la situación dolía como un pequeño puñetazo en los senos. En cada uno para infligir más dolor. Igual, la había pasado peor antes y no se había rendido por lo que quería y ahora quería a Anthony de vuelta.

—Escucho todo lo que dices, pero todo lo que veo en tus ojos, sigue siendo preocupación, _por mí_. Desde que nos vimos esa noche en el bar, y ahora otra vez… Pensé que nunca vería esa mirada de nuevo en tus ojos, y aun así, aquí estás de pie, preocupado por mí, y yo... no puedo creer que te encuentres aquí. De verdad eres tú, todavía tú apartándome.

—Mierda, Bella. —Sacudió su cabello, antes de pasarse una mano por la cara. Ella sabía que odiaba verla llorando, por eso no hizo nada por cubrir las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. No hagas esto, no llores… simplemente tienes que parar.

Los hombros de la joven se estremecieron y su garganta se movió mientras tragaba.

—No. Cuando se trata de ti, simplemente no puedo parar.

* * *

 **Hola! parece que FF ya me dejó subir capi, un poquito más largo para compensar la espera, ¿creen que finalmente Edward ceda? Todavía faltan cosas por aclarar, no creen?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por comentar:**

 **missy,** Hola! no fue mi culpa FF no me dejaba actualizar, espero te haya gustado este capi, saludos!, **OnlyRobPatti,** por supuesto que le importa, aunque diga que no realmente lo hace, crees que ceda? **ET,** Gracias nena, las cosas parecen complicadas, pero mientras Edward esté tocando ya a Bella creo que es ganancia, como ves? **Edu,** hola nena, Bella ya no es la chica de antes, trabaja con gente cerrada y otra sentimental en su centro de acogida y recibió mucha terapia, quizás por ello es que le resulta más fácil lidiar con sus emociones a diferencia de Edward. **Noelia,** hola hola nena, te cuento que aunque está peleando con todas sus fuerzas, Edward no soporta ver a Bella batallando, y mientras estén así al parecer la va a seguir pese a que le pidió dejarlo tranquilo, ahora de pasada va a conocer su lugar y a sus empleados como Jacob, te iba a decir de tu compu que casi creo que tiene falla en el disco duro, por eso suena como un golpe, no quisiera asustarte pero por lo general eso ya no tiene remedio, ojalá me equivoque es solo un diagnostico por el sonido, pero a ver que te dicen, suerte con ello! **Chiqui,** pareciera como si Edward no fuera a ceder con Bella por lo que dice, sin embargo sus acciones lo traicionan, no crees? **Hanna D. L** **,** Edward está tratando de no reescribir nada con sus palabras, pero al final siempre termina detrás de Bella intentando ayudarla, ya veremos ahora que la deje en Haven si solo la deja y se va, o no. **Edward y Bella cullen** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, espero este cap también te haya gustado y me cuentes, **Beaele,** hola nena, Edward sabe ya una parte de las cosas y no parece haber cambiado en nada su semblante, sigue lastimado pero quien sabe si ahora que deje a Bella en Haven cambie su perspectiva, **Gis Cullen** **,** sería sumamente lindo, que recordaran su primera vez, pero de momento están recordando más bien que fue lo que pasó, él se encuentra muy lastimado, ya veremos si su orgullo le permite continuar con Bella, como ves? **Alejandraltm** **,** hola nena, Bella a cambiado mucho, aunque su esencia sigue, si recuerdas, desde un principio ella siempre buscó a Anthony por sobre todas las demás personas, saludos! **nicomartin** **,** hola nena, Edward no puede caer tan fácil en los brazos de Bella, pero al parecer ella si en los de él, mientras la carga hacia su casa de acogida, como ves? **florcitacullen1** **,** Creo que si fuera el caso de que Bella estuviera con Jake, él tendría que lidiar con ello también puesto que ahora no son precisamente algo, ambos tienen la misma oportunidad de estar con alguien y Edward estaba con kate desde antes de ver a Bella, solo que necesita parar de salir con ella para olvidar a nuestra chica, no te preocupes por comentarme siempre es un placer leerte! **LuAnKa** **,** Edward está siendo un perro pero ya se dará cuenta, no lo dudes. **karo29** **,** hola nena, Edward no piensa con la cabeza de arriba desde hace muchos años, por eso le esta costando volverse ahora una persona normal, como ves? **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, todo indicaría como que no tienen solución las cosas, pero las tienen mientras sea Edward él que esté llevando a Bella a todas partes, no crees? **rjnavajas** **,** muchas gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Gloria,** hola nena, pues Jacob va aparecer en el siguiente capi, pero Edward ni cara debe tener para andarse poniendo celoso, justamente ahora no son nada y él anda ahí diciendo que ni amigos deberían ser, ya veremos qué tan cierto es eso, **injoa** **,** hola hola cariño, y lo peor es que ya hablaron del pasado y él no pareció ceder, quizás es porque Bella le trae todo tipo de recuerdos dolorosos, pero aunque diga que la quiere en el otro lado del mundo, ahí la anda cargando, ya veremos que hace ahora que la deje en Haven, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, creo que eres a la única que le encanta despacio, la mayoría de las chicas ya quieren o que Bella desista o que Edward la perdone, pero si te fijas en realidad no ha pasado nada de tiempo desde que se reencontraron, así que muchas gracias por comprender! **Lidia,** hola nena, ahora medio hablaron pero las cosas están más complicadas de lo que quizás nosotros pensamos, al menos no es tan fácil que se perdonen y continúen como si nada, ya veremos si Edward cede un poco más. **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias cariño, me alegra que sigamos por aquí en Fanfiction, y te cuento que, aunque Edward no está ni de cerca a aceptarle que la sigue amando, al menos tampoco puede dejarla sola, como ves? **carolaap** **,** hola nena, sé que Edward puede parecerte muy hiriente pero desgraciadamente ya no es ese chico tampoco que Bella dejo, ya veremos si ella desiste o si logran algo antes de que se vaya este día, **marme,** jajaja ese encuentro está muy retirado cariño pero al menos nuestros protas comienzan a hablar y acercarse, **Karla,** gracias por las felicitaciones nena!, te cuento que ya comenzaron a hablar y con eso, Bella pudo ver como se sintió Edward después de que ella le hiciera eso con James, faltará ver si pueden platicar más, **florcitacullen** **,** hola hola nena, te cuento que nuestros chicos platicaron un poco aunque no llegaron a nada más, o menos están en la misma sintonía, ya veremos si Edward puede seguir en esa actitud o cede un poco, **Pili,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, Anthony es complicado por un montón de cosas y al parecer traumas con los que no ha sabido lidiar, ya veremos si permite que Bella siga entrando más en su corazón, **natbely3095** **,** hola nena, pareciera que Edward afloja con unas cosas y con otras no, pero ahí la llevan, como ves? **Iii, :), Jupy,** hola nena, medio han platicado las cosas pero las heridas que dejaron el actuar de cada quien dejó cicatrices profundas, **Mary de cullen** **,** hola nena como bien dices, Bella nunca salió de su piel y por eso aunque parezca duro, Edward no puede dejar de preocuparse por ella aunque finja lo contrario, **somas** **,** hola nena, la está llevando a Haven, ya veremos que pensará cuando vea el lugar donde vive y con quienes, **Tecupi** **,** hola nena, parte de Anthony quiere recuperar lo que tenían y que todo sea como antes, pero Edward sabe que la caída fue dura y no le apetece volver a ello, así que la quiere porque nunca ha dejado de quererla, pero creo que no es tan sencillo como solo eso, saludos! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, platicaron en el auto pero quizás no fue suficiente, Edward necesitaría entender o querer realmente comprender porque pasaron las cosas, y mientras viven en ese vaivenes, le ha tocado llevar a Bella a Haven y ahí no dudo que vera a Jacob, **OnlyRobPatti,** un poco pero ahí va, cediendo por pasitos, **Miop,** hola nena, pareciera que Edward es un bastardo al que no le importa Bella, pero la verdad es, que nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ella, **AbbyMasen** **,** hola cariño, te cuento que Edward está llevando a Bella a haven y no dudo ni por un segundo que ahí se topen con Jacob, ya veremos cómo maneja eso, gracias como siempre por tus lindas palabras **tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, si me preguntas a mi en lo personal, yo le habría dado el cierre a Bella ya, permitiéndole a Edward también seguir adelante sin ella, pero bueno, esto es ficción, jeje saludos! **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, como siempre muchas gracias por comentar! **patymdn** **,** hola nena, quizás ahora que vea que es lo que hace Bella, y con lo que platicaron pueda reflexionar un poco más, en realidad no ha tenido tiempo de procesar nada, **Sully YM** **,** hola no es que se la den de chistosos, antes de todo el drama no se si recuerdas que en su relación eran así, Bella siempre ha sido sarcástica con él y se llevaban bien, saludos.

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?**


	62. Chapter 62

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

A Edward le hubiera gustado quedarse malditamente lejos desde un inicio.

Así no hubiera aprendido lo que significaban esas lágrimas. Bella no lloraba solo porque sí. Si no se hubiera acercado a ella hacía tantos años, no sabría que tenía la risa más linda, nunca hubiera sabido lo que se sentía estar enterrado dentro de ella y no sabría cómo se veía al correrse. Nunca hubiera pensado que en realidad tendría una oportunidad con alguna chica, ni hubiese tenido su primera vez y después, imaginado toda una novela con final feliz. Pero conocía todo eso y esa comprensión se hizo mucho más difícil de tragar.

—Entonces tendré que obligarte a que lo hagas —dijo de golpe—. Mis padres están muertos, por eso me vi en la obligación de cambiar mi apellido por el de mi nueva familia adoptiva. Para mí, _Anthony_ se murió esa noche con mis padres, ese adolescente robusto y sin carácter se quedó enterrado en Forks. Así que por eso quiero ser nombrado como mi padre, alguien a quien siempre admiré. He trabajado durante años por lo que quiero, siempre mirando hacia adelante, así que no tengo el deseo de rememorar viejos tiempos. Enredarme contigo una vez me jodió. En grande. Así que no voy a ir allí de nuevo. Solo quiero dejar todo atrás y continuar viviendo el resto de mi vida. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos nadando en lágrimas. Tenía que ser el hijo de puta más grande del mundo. La urgencia de arrodillarse entre sus piernas y pedirle perdón lo sofocaba. No podía respirar más allá del deseo de sostenerla y disculparse, aunque no sabía por qué, si ella lo había destruido. ¿Por qué aún tenía que sentir toda esa jodida necesidad abrumadora de protegerla y tranquilizarla? Inhalando una tensa respiración, supo que lo había perdido. Iba a disculparse cuando ella sorbió suavemente, mirándolo.

—¿Entonces por qué cuando veo detenidamente en tus ojos, sé que recuerdas lo que tuvimos? Fue algo puro y fácil. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes, Anthony, por eso me rehúso a creer que tu verdadera naturaleza pueda cambiar tanto.

—Discrepo con tu teoría. —Dejando salir una risa aguda, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación antes de volver su atención a ella—. Y por favor, deja de llamarme Anthony.

—Mi corazón no ha cambiado sin importar el tiempo, y oh, créeme que lo he intentado. —Su voz se rompió, y más lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Sin embargo, no puedo, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, desde aquella vez que me abrazaste por primera vez.

Mierda. Edward apretó las manos en puños mirando hacia afuera, donde la lluvia continuaba y trató de serenar la extraña necesidad que rugía en su cuerpo por alcanzarla.

—Lamento que el sentimiento ya no sea mutuo.

Nada hacía que una persona retrocediera más rápido que un poco de grosería. Y Edward podría ejercerla como si fuera un arma mortal. Esa era su defensa más directa y eficaz cuando alguien amenazaba con acercarse demasiado, exactamente como la forma en que ella estaba metiéndose directamente en su espacio emocional.

—¿Sabes?, una vez un chico quiso ser mi amigo, sin importarle saber absolutamente nada sobre mí. —Edward se tensó ante la mención de otro hombre a su alrededor, ¿se refería al tipo de allá abajo?, ¿y como por qué mierda eso le afectaba tanto?—. Insistió, incluso cuando le dije que no le convenía. —Lo miró limpiándose las lágrimas, de pronto su mirada volviéndose determinada—. Ahora es mi turno de preguntarle si puede ser mi amigo otra vez. —Hizo una pausa, poniéndose de pie, caminando con cierta dificultad hacia él, y aunque intentó retroceder su cuerpo se negó a colaborar—. No sé qué comida te gusta o lo que te hace reír o maldecir. Edward, no te conozco en absoluto. Pero me gustaría mucho.

Aparentemente, Isabella Swan tampoco era esa jovencita que conoció en Forks, y esta mujer frente a él, era resistente a la grosería. Y cuando la mirada de Bella sostuvo la suya, de una forma tan intensa, no pudo desviar los ojos, sin embargo su mente peleó de nuevo por no caer una vez más en ese embrujo.

—La cosa es, que no vamos a retomar las cosas en donde las dejamos, así que no hay necesidad de gastar tiempo, ¿no crees? —Ella se secó las lágrimas.

—Nunca antes había tenido la charla de "suplícame hasta que me convenzas", hago lo mejor que puedo combatiendo mis instintos feministas, ya es bastante patético que no pueda dejar de llorar, ¿qué me falta, tirarme de rodillas o…? —Edward aspiró aire, antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, quería reírse tanto como golpear algo. Con fuerza—. Mira, solo seamos amigos, partamos de ahí. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

Edward nunca sintió cuando Bella se estiró lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla. Se tensó aún más, debatiéndose entre el imperioso deseo de restregarse contra su palma, o simplemente sujetarle la mano para que parara.

—Estoy seguro de que será una pésima amistad, acabará en un desastre.

—No importa, creo que ya sabes que estamos hechos una ruina, ¿qué más podría pasar?

 **…**

—¿Entonces dijo que sí?

Ver a Alice al borde del asiento, con las uñas enterradas profundamente dentro de su acolchado sofá, y los ojos grandes y expectantes, era algo realmente risible.

—No dijo que sí… así como, por favor _sí_ —dijo Bella soplando un mechón fuera de su rostro—, pero tampoco dijo que no, ni levantó una orden de restricción, así que lo tomaré como que me da luz verde para eso. Seremos amigos.

—¡Me encanta! —chilló su amiga lanzándose hacia atrás, abrazando un cojín mientras sacudía los pies con una extraña alegría—. Sabes que amo las historias y la tuya y la de Edward, es como esa leyenda del hilo rojo, las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran.

—Definitivamente te prohibiré ver tanta televisión mientras comes helado, te provoca alucinaciones —aseguró Bella rodando los ojos, pero cuando un largo gemido se escuchó en la habitación, ambas soltaron una carcajada.

—Tu historia enciende a todos en este departamento —canturreó Alice entre risas, Bella estaba ruborizada, pero no pudo evitar reírse también antes de suspirar y recostarse en el sofá, mirando el techo con el moho ahí acumulado.

—¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mí de todo?, no podría Irina vivir encima de tu departame… ¿Qué rayos? —exclamó sentándose de golpe.

Llevándose una mano al rostro, vio que le había caído una gota de agua, volviendo su mirada rápidamente al techo, comprobó como éste se iba partiendo en una larga grieta. Alice chilló saltando fuera del sofá, Bella también gritó cuando una tubería encima de ellas se partió, y su apartamento comenzó a inundarse rápidamente.

.

.

—Lo siento tanto.

Una muy mojada Irina junto a su novio, la miraron apenados. Infelices. Justo así de miserables y avergonzados, era lo menos que podían lucir. Bella sacudió la cabeza, mirando su departamento hecho un verdadero desastre.

—La mayoría de tu ropa se mojó también —comentó Alice, alegrando el ambiente al mostrarle un montón de ropa escurriendo agua—. La secaremos en mi departamento, te haré un espacio, seremos muy felices juntas —canturreó moviendo las cejas.

—¿Harán un show lésbico? Díganme que llegué justo a tiempo.

Jasper era demasiado alto, y la camiseta azul destacaba lo fuerte que era junto con esos increíbles ojos. Alice se ruborizó al verlo, pero Bella por su lado rodó los ojos, tirando de una maleta con algo de ropa seca que había rescatado.

—Hubo un problema con mi departamento. —El rubio miró hacia el lugar y silbó por lo bajo al ver el agua saliendo jovialmente por la puerta de entrada y las cosas flotando.

—¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? —Y cuando Irina y su novio se escabulleron, Bella tan solo negó.

—Es una larga historia, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… quería saber si por alguna coincidencia, Edward podría estar aquí.

—¿Anthony? —preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa.

—Quedamos desde el viernes en ir a tomar unos tragos, me dejó plantado y eso no se hace —negó con las manos en jarras—, la única razón por la que Edward lo haría, es una mujer y no voy a tolerarlo, así que aquí me tienes.

La maleta se resbaló de las manos de Bella, mientras parpadeaba intentando no quebrarse frente a su amigo. Era tan bueno recibir el último clavo en el ataúd, la realidad la hizo incluso estremecerse. Anthony seguro estaba con una mujer, pero no era ella.

—Jasper, ¿por qué eres tan idiota? —preguntó Alice, furiosa.

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir? —Miró hacia la castaña—. Oye, Bella, ¿esta amiga tuya siempre es así?, es muy agresiva, no creo que sea conveniente tener amigos tan violentos.

—¡Soy Alice!, y es obvio que Edward no está aquí, ¿tenías que venir y mencionar eso de otras chicas frente a Bella? —El rubio parpadeó.

—Edward me llamó el viernes, dijo que se había visto con Bella y necesitaba un par de tragos, nunca llegó, asumí que el hijo de puta me cambió por un coño, perdón por ser un hombre que saca conclusiones simples. —La castaña parpadeó, saliendo de su aturdimiento, aunque aún sentía la garganta seca.

—¿Lo llamaste de nuevo? —Jasper negó, haciendo bufar a Bella—. Debí suponerlo, ustedes los hombres, siempre tan absurdos. ¿Puedes intentar llamarle ahora?

Jasper parecía ofendido mientras marcaba el número de Anthony, y cuando por fin el cobrizo le contestó, se alejó un par de pasos para contestar la llamada.

—¿Crees que soy muy agresiva? —inquirió Alice acomodándose el cabello, parecía incómoda y nerviosa. Bella se echó a reír mientras la estrechaba.

—Jasper es un tonto, no le hagas caso. Eres increíble.

—¿Algún otro halago que quieran escupirme? —Ambas lo miraron antes de sonreír.

—¿Y bien? —Él colocó ambas manos en su nuca.

—Está enfermo en casa, al parecer se mojó bajo una torrencial lluvia el viernes o algo así. —Bella suspiró, sabía bien que él no había caminado felizmente bajo la lluvia, y el hecho de enterarse de que estaba enfermo por su culpa, la hizo sentir mal.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a sacar unas cosas de mi departamento? Las llevaré con mi mamá. —Alice comenzó a renegar ante eso, pero Bella levantó una mano—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo dure esta reparación, Al, me siento mejor si lo llevamos a Haven.

—¿Haven? —inquirió Jasper con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía ya un par de maletas.

—Alice te contará en el camino —dijo sonriendo ante la mirada horrorizada de su amiga.

.

.

— _Es posible que él haya bebido demasiado y esté en coma. Eso es algo que él haría. O quizás realmente esté resfriado, pero siempre responde cuando llamo, y no lo está haciendo. ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?_ —Bella retorció las manos en su regazo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a revisarlo?

— _Sí, por favor, Bella, iría yo, pero Madeleine tiene varicela y como si una bebé pequeña con fiebre no fuera poco, resulta que a Emmett nunca le había dado._

Bella casi se rio al imaginarse a Emmett con varicela, siendo ya un adulto, pero se contuvo tan solo porque un bebé de poco más de un año con varicela nunca sería gracioso. Con un fuerte suspiro, supo que tenía que contestarle algo a Rosalie.

—No lo sé, Rose. La forma en la que siempre parece quererme echar a patadas fuera de su vida, no parece ser un indicador de que me quiera en su casa justo ahora.

— _Él te quiere ver, solo se está haciendo el duro._

—Está funcionando, créeme, puede ser muy convincente.

— _Edward me contó que le habías pedido que fueran amigos, apela a eso. Después de todo, tengo entendido que no fue capaz de decirte que no._ —Ella tenía un punto.

Y fue un alivio saber que su chico, les hablaba a los demás sobre ella, y sabía que no debía estar etiquetándolo como suyo, pero lo era. Luego de escuchar cómo hablar con ella le había afectado, Edward definitivamente era suyo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo les costaría volver a ser amigos si quiera. Pero una cosa era cierta, no se encontraba dispuesta a renunciar a él pronto.

—Bueno, pero si no encuentran mi cuerpo, sabes que él fue el último en verme —farfulló escuchando de fondo la risa de Rose.

.

.

Anthony vivía en una zona residencial muy exclusiva, claro, él siempre había tenido mucho dinero. Bella recordó esos años donde su mamá trabajaba día y noche en el restaurante para pagar la hipoteca, y mientras caminaba, subió un poco más el cuello de su abrigo, pensando que ahora comprendía un poco más a Renée. Era duro salir adelante con una adolescente y un montón de deudas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró malhumorado, ni siquiera abriendo la puerta completamente, pero fue difícil encontrarlo intimidante luciendo esa nariz tan roja.

Todos reaccionábamos de forma distinta a las adversidades, y la reacción de Anthony hacia ella, siempre sería intentar repelerla. Así que suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jasper dijo que pescaste un resfriado. No pensé que fuera tan grave, pero parece que te arrollaron, ¿dónde dejaste todo ese _sex appeal_? —Edward la ignoró al bufar.

—Ese hijo de puta, ¿y qué pasa entre ustedes?, ¿te busca todo el jodido tiempo? —Su tono de voz había cambiado, parecía más enojado con su amigo que con ella por visitarlo.

—Tan solo es mi amigo, como tú.

—Estoy bien, vete ahora. —Bella suspiró, en serio, a veces no sabía ni por qué se molestaba en intentarlo.

—Con los años también te has vuelto un poco idiota, ¿lo sabes?

—Estoy consciente.

—Me alegro, hay personas que no lo saben y andan por ahí pensando lo contr... —Él estornudó, arruinando su monólogo, por lo que suspiró recordando su verdadero propósito—. Así que, Rose dijo que seguro no habías comido. Se escuchaba preocupada, quería venir pero la pequeña Madeleine contrajo varicela, por lo que me ofrecí a traerte un poco de comida —dijo elevando la pequeña maleta que llevaba entre las manos.

El ceño fruncido de Edward, le indicó que al menos parecía preocupado por eso, aunque de igual forma, no la estaba invitando a pasar, por lo que carraspeó llamando su atención.

—Es solo caldo de pollo, sé que tú puedes cocinarte algo maravilloso, pero me imaginé que te sentías muy miserable como para intentarlo.

La mirada del joven se desplazó a sus manos y después de vuelta a sus ojos.

—Siempre tengo un buen día cuando alguien me dice que luzco miserable.

—Por nada. —Él entrecerró los ojos, mirándola.

—Viniste caminando. —Bella se encogió de hombros, el pie le dolía como el infierno, pero con el frío que hacía, en realidad sentía un agradable entumecimiento.

—Entonces… ¿dejarás que la caminata valga la pena, Sheldon? —canturreó moviendo frente a él la comida. Él se lo pensó por unos segundos, y juzgando por su expresión, parecía estar sopesando si entrar o no al tráfico de órganos—. Comida. Solo es una comida para mi _amigo_ enfermo.

Él suspiró mortificado antes de dar un paso atrás… Bella pensó que le iba azotar la puerta en la cara, pero la sorprendió al abrirla completamente para dejarla entrar.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, a pesar de que pareciera que Edward no quiere cerca a Bella, Anthony sí, y vive aún dentro de él y esta tirando poco a poco los muros de Edward, ¿no creen?**

 **florcitacullen1,** Creo que Bella aguanta todas sus descortesías, porque en el fondo sigue creyendo que puede encontrar al Anthony del que se enamoró, pero te aseguro que si él no cede, ella también desistirá, por lo pronto ha ido ayudarlo, a ver si pueden seguir conversando. **Gloria,** hello nena, no creo que Edward piense que todo lo que dice Bella es mentira, solo que él ha intentado olvidarla y con ella el resto del pasado, le es difícil abrirle las puertas de nuevo a esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, sin embargo lo va a intentar, a ver como les va ;), **Miop,** hola nena, por lo pronto Edward aceptó convivir con Bella, y darse otra oportunidad pese a sus reticencias, ya veremos si pueden sortear esto, **debynoe** **,** hola cariño, claro que te recuerdo te cuento que Edward va a intentar llevarse con Bella, pareciera que no pone de su parte pero lo hace, ya veremos si sale algo bueno de esta enfermedad, **nydiac10,** hola nena, ahora Edward parece que va a ceder y a aceptar tener de nuevo una amistad con Bella, como ves? **mony17,** hola nena, Edward más que bipolar creo que es un hombre asustado de un pasado que creyó dejar atrás, así que le cuesta mucho sobrellevar a Bella y todo lo que conlleva tenerla de vuelta en su vida, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, Edward parece reticiente a darle una oportunidad nuevamente a una amistad con Bella, sin embargo algo dentro de él le impide solo alejarla, será que no sabe decir que no?, o realmente si quiere darse una oportunidad con Bella pero tiene miedo? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Edward le ha contado a Bella porque no quiere volver a ese pasado, sin embargo ella le ha pedido que empiecen de cero, como amigos, crees que puedan? **Tecupi,** Hola nena, la lucha interna de Edward es muy fuerte, pero creo que su deseo por volver a estar con Bella es más, y terminará cediendo así como ahora que la ha dejado entrar a su casa. **jupy,** hola nena, van a empezar siendo amigos, y a partir de ahí quizás comiencen por fin a hablar, como ves? **Noelia,** hola nena, te cuento que Edward parecerá bipolar con sus actitudes, como le dijo Bella, pero creo que más que nada, quiere elevar esos muros que creo alrededor de su pasado para protegerse, y le da miedo al tener a Bella enfrente porque le recuerda todo lo que no le gustó ser, y bueno de verdad espero que ya te arreglen tu compu, yo que pensé que en México eran lentos jeje, saludos! **Pili,** creo que Bella hace bien en pedirle a Edward que vuelvan a ser amigos, por algo tienen que empezar, no? **OnlyRobPatti,** hola nena, exactamente como dijiste, es el principio de su amistad y aunque no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido, saludos! **Rero96,** hola nena, primero han decidido ser amigos, o al menos Bella lo decidió jaja y quiere empezar por ahí y aunque reticiente, ahí esta Edward dejándola entrar a su vida de nuevo. **zafirocullen22** **,** muchas gracias cariño, me alegra un montón saber que te gusta la historia, y espero me cuentes que te pareció este capi, **Sully YM,** hola nena, Edward le ha contado a Bella como se siente y porque no quiere volver al pasado, aunque la incluye en el Bella no quiere recordar ese pasado tampoco y le ha pedido que sean amigos, a ver que resulta de eso, como ves? **Hanna D. L** **,** hola nena, yo creo que sintió bastantes celos, pero esta vez le ha contado a Bella porque no quiere ni que le recuerden el nombre de Anthony, ahora ella le ha pedido que sean amigos, a ver que resulta de esto, **Karla,** hola nena, Edward le ha contado a Bella porque no quiere recordar el pasado, bueno una parte y de alguna manera ella lo ha convencido de que sean amigos, será que se unen más de esta manera? **Melina** **,** hola nena, Bella no puede llegar soltándole todo a Edward porque asi como está quizás ni la escuche, por eso le ha pedido que sean amigos y parece que asi será, como ves? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, esta vez los chicos parecen darse una nueva oportunidad como amigos, aunque parece que Edward no quiere en realidad creo que esta que se muere, como ves? **missy,** hola nena, quizás empiecen siendo amigos otra vez, y así se cuenten todo lo que les ha pasado, como ves? **injoa,** hola hola nena, pareciera que retroceden pero lo que pasa con Edward es que levantó sus muros muy altos para que nadie se acercara a él, y cuando te digo nadie es incluso sus familiares y amigos, pero con Bella, al final esos muros parecen estarse desmoronando, como ves? **Vanina Iliana,** hola hola nena, quizás Bella necesite manipular un poco la situación para llegar a Edward, y creo que esto fue su ultimo recurso, al parecer logró algo, como ves? **Lidia,** hola nena, para Edward es complicado soltar el pasado y dejar entrar al presente cuando todo lo que recuerda es algo turbio, pero veremos si le da otra oportunidad, **Pera l.t,** hola cariño, muchas personas al igual que Bella piensan que Edward es bipolar porque la trata de una manera y al segundo de otra, pero la realidad es que él también está lastimado y a lo mejor no quisiera volver al pasado no solo porque Bella lo dejó sino por todo lo que ella le recuerda, muchas gracias por comentar! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, como lo he comentado otras veces, quizás te de la impresión de que la situación se alarga pero en realidad si te fijas han pasado apenas un par de días desde que volvieron a verse, para mi es normal que Edward no quiera ver a Bella, ella es todo lo que dejó atrás, sin embargo como aún siente por ella algo, a pesar de los muros que ha construido está todavía ahí, dándole otra oportunidad, saludos! **carolaap,** hola nena, los hombres también son muy complicados pero Edward más que nada no quiere estar con Bella porque le recuerda todas esas cosas que dejó atrás, sin embargo al parecer van a intentarlo, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, entre ellos es difícil llegar a algo en estos momentos, sin embargo parece que Edward ha cedido a que empiecen otra vez, crees que esta enfermedad de él los acerque más? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, quizás le de la oportunidad ahora que aunque renuente la ha invitado a pasar a su casa como ves? **nicomartin,** hola nena, quizás no es tan fácil como solo hablar y por eso es necesario que empiecen como al principio, siendo amigos, como ves? **Edu,** mil gracias como siempre nena, creo que Edward no entiende como Bella teniendo tanto dinero al ser gerente de diseño puede vivir en una casa de acogida o estar sin auto, pero las reservas que tiene con ella le impiden indagar más, sin embargo Bella tiene otros planes para ellos, y aunque no se ha dado cuenta, esta cayendo, como ves? **caresgar26,** hola nena al menos Edward se sinceró con Bella en algunas cosas y en otras no pero aceptó que fuera a su casa y comer con ella, como ves? **Iii,** hola nena, si lo han tenido quizás no como te lo imaginas pero ahí van ya acercándose, saludos! **cavendano13,** hola nena, este nuevo Edward no es aquél pequeño que se sonrojaba por todo y se preocupaba si a Bella se le paraba una mosca, es diferente, no es agradable, ya sabrá Bella si le conviene o no, saludos! **erizo ikki,** hola nena, por lo pronto están tratando de hacer una amistad, a ver si eso funciona mejor, como ves? **Edward y Bella cullen,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, espero este capi te gustara, me dices? **tulgarita,** hola nena así es, ella tiene muchas cosas que contarle, quizás ahora que sean amigos eso se de, saludos! **somas,** jajaja sorry nena, espero no haberte alterado en este capi, saludos! **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, Edward aun no quiere escuchar muy bien que pasó con Bella, pero al menos van a intentar ser amigos, o eso es lo que Bella está tratando de hacer, y sorry, si conteste únicamente a las que me comentaron el capi pasado, te mando muchos saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, al menos le dio una oportunidad a su amistad, al parecer, crees que salga algo bueno de Bella visitándolo en su casa, **LuAnKa,** hola nena, Edward también expresó algunas cosas y no muy buenas, pero al menos al parecer va aceptar que lleven una amistad, como ves? **rjnavajas,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Leonciita16,** hola nena como dices, Edward quisiera no recordar nada, lo ha dicho muy claro aquí, pero en el fondo creo que Anthony también quiere recuperar lo que tenía con ella, aunque le cuesta admitirlo a aceptado que sean amigos, como ves? **patymdn,** hola cariño, van a empezar siendo amigos a ver si asi pueden aclarar todo su pasado, saludos! **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, Bella esta haciendo lo que puede para recuperarlo pese a los altos muros que ha subido él por tratar de evitarla, sin embargo parece que de una manera u otra se van a dar una oportunidad, como ves? **Daniela,** muchas gracias nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado, me cuentas? **ET,** quien sabe si te gustara lo que Edward dejó salir sobre él ahora, pero de alguna manera va a permitir que Bella sea su amiga, como ves?

 **Esperemos que esta enfermedad que le ha dado a Edward de alguna manera logre juntarlos, ¿ustedes que dicen?**


	63. Chapter 63

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chani, que le encantan los niños y me mete en problemas de imágenes, te mando un abrazote!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella estaba aturdida.

Oh, había estado aturdida muchas veces en su vida, pero justo aquí, había muchas cosas culpables de su aturdimiento. La casa era enorme, olía delicioso, como a su aroma encapsulado, pero cuando lo siguió por el pasillo… su espalda se llevó las palmas. Esa espalda era la culpable de su estado. Edward llevaba unos chándales oscuros flojos en las caderas, una sencilla playera azul de tirantes e iba descalzo. Sí. A pesar de estar resfriado, hombre-tenía-que-ser, pero con cada zancada y movimiento de brazos torneados, esa espalda se contraía, y el enorme tatuaje se movía de una manera…

—Por aquí está la cocina —murmuró con esa extraña voz rasposa, como si alguien le hubiera pisado la laringe con el pie.

—¿No vas a poner los platos mientras yo caliento las cosas? —Él le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras negaba—. He de decir que con los años te has vuelto muy descortés.

—¿Qué?, este soy yo siendo cortés, te pude haber despachado con facilidad.

—Me alegro de que solo sea yo la que tenga que soportar toda esta actitud tóxica, de momento, no creo que nadie más pueda. —Algo oscuro destelló en sus ojos cuando clavó la mirada en ella, haciéndola tragar saliva en seco, porque le dio la impresión de que tocó una fibra delicada—. Así que… —se aclaró la garganta, terminando de sacar toda la comida de la maleta—. ¿Dónde están los platos?

—En el tercer gabinete, a tu derecha —comentó con la voz áspera por la tos.

La castaña miró los gabinetes. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan alto?, la altura de la estufa, de la isla desde donde él estaba sentado observándola… bueno, quizás porque medía más de un metro con noventa, nada de gabinetes para enanos.

—¿Te quedarás ahí viéndome batallar? —preguntó mientras las puntas de sus dedos tiraban peligrosamente de un par de platos en lo alto del gabinete, pero él tan solo sonrió.

—Me quedaré, desde aquí tengo una buena vista.

Bella se concentró en bajar los platos, ignorando el rubor que ahora, con seguridad, cubría su rostro y cuello, y cuando por fin logró bajar sobre la punta de sus pies con los platos, tuvo un momento para saborear el brillo en sus ojos mientras la miraba y hacía esa cosa donde exhalaba mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

—¿Qué medicamento estás tomando? —inquirió Bella mientras ponía el plato caliente frente a él, y se deleitaba al verlo comer de inmediato.

—Ninguno —dijo antes de estornudar.

—Claro, porque los hombres son inmunes a todo. ¿Será que es cierto que todos son iguales?, ¿creen que nunca necesitarán un médico y que las enfermedades se curan por arte de magia? —Él dejó de comer un breve segundo para verla.

—No sé cómo sean los hombres con los que has estado, pero yo nunca he querido tomar medicamentos. —Y dicho eso volvió a comer. Bella apretó la boca, no iba permitir que ese comentario la hiciera sentirse herida. Así que le regresaría la bofetada de la misma manera a ese hombre con cara tormentosa.

—Lo digo por mi papá, nunca fui una rompecorazones, no sé qué te hace pensar eso.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, lo que pasa es que en realidad no te conozco.

—Deberías, así sabrías que no he vuelto a tener un novio después de ti, y no me andarías insultando. —Alice incluso la molestaba, diciendo que había telarañas bajo sus bragas.

—¿Perdón? —La miró fingiendo que nadaba tranquilidad en esos ojos verdes. Bella trajo un poco más de comida, y le sirvió incluso aunque él no mencionó nada de que quería más, pero siempre era bueno intentar hacerlo callar. Mierda, ella-y-su-bocota-sin-filtro.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose incómoda ante su arrebato, nunca debió confesar esa idiotez. Se miró las uñas mal pintadas, diablos. Tendría que retocarlas… y diablos, él seguía mirándola—. Digo… simplemente no se ha dado. Pero créeme, no es por falta de intentos —aseguró porque, bueno, tenía dignidad, ¿no?

—¿Estás diciendo que en todo este tiempo, tú no…? ¿No has… ningún hombre?, ¿después de mí? —Bella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, empezaba a lloviznar otra vez y ¿por qué todo estaba tan oscuro?

—¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro? —Se levantó del taburete y comenzó a deambular por la cocina—. ¿Dónde está el interruptor?

—Me gusta la iluminación tal como está. —Su voz, justo detrás de ella la hizo dar un respingo, por lo que maldijo por lo bajo. Procuraba no estremecerse, mucho menos por un hombre—. ¿Bella? —La joven se dio la vuelta, mordisqueándose el labio para evitar un chillido al encontrarse con sus increíbles músculos, y esos ojos oscuros—. Respóndeme.

—No fuiste él último, si eso es lo que quieres saber —respondió en un tono muerto. Porque así es como se sentía, incluso mientras miraba sus ojos calentarse con furia.

 **…**

Edward era muy temperamental.

Síp, muchas cosas con sus nudillos marcados podrían dar fe de ello. Así que fue lo obvio, que le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano no golpear la pared en la que tenía apoyada una de las manos.

—Si esto es un momento de preguntas, ¿puedo saber con cuántas chicas has estado tú?

Bella pinchó un dedo en su pecho, y se sintió como una pequeña descarga directo hacia su corazón. Edward no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había invadido su espacio personal, apoyando una mano contra la pared cerca de su cabeza, medio enjaulándola, y cuando horrorizado se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo que estaba haciendo, la miró tan solo para encontrarse con esos intensos ojos marrones, y se perdió. Todo en ella era tan diferente. Bella era pequeña, pero se veía fuerte. Delicada, pero decidida. Lo atravesaba, tomando el control del latido de su corazón, de su respiración, sublevando su testosterona.

—¿Acaso son tantas? —susurró, su respiración incluso entrecortada.

Él no registró al principio la pregunta, su cerebro todavía embotado en la respuesta que ella le había dado. ¿Y por qué se emocionó al pensar que ella no hubiera estado con nadie más?, estaba claro que también siguió adelante y el recordatorio lo enfrió. Dios sabía que él había tenido sexo como para matar de la vergüenza otra vez a sus padres. Entonces, ¿qué le importaba ahora si ella se había acostado con uno o con cientos después de él? Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?, ¿pensaste que después de que te fuiste me volvería célibe?

—No pensé eso, solo respóndeme. —Él negó sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Sabes, qué?, solo voy a recoger mis cosas e irme. —Y dicho eso, pasó bajo su brazo, y fue directo hacia la isla.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso? —inquirió apoyando su culo enfermo contra la pared donde ella había estado.

—Dijiste que seríamos amigos. —Parecía muy ocupada recogiendo sus cosas.

—Oh, no. Yo no dije eso, tú lo asumiste. Y si de verdad quieres ser mi amiga, estoy seguro de que no te gustará saber en qué me he convertido.

—Ya sé que te convertiste en un ser irritable, de eso no me quedan dudas, y ya sé que no te sonrojas, al parecer encontraste la pócima, ¿pero quién sabe qué otros malos hábitos tengas? —Dejó de recoger un momento para mirarlo—. Solo quería conocerte, pero veo que esto no tiene ningún sentido. Me detestas.

La mirada de Edward vagó, observando su pequeña silueta marcada de curvas y su boca fruncida ligeramente con disgusto. Había líneas diminutas en las esquinas de sus ojos, pequeños pliegues que se arrugaban cuando sonreía o fruncía el ceño. Ella vivía en un mundo diferente ahora. Y él, al parecer estaba enamorado de un recuerdo.

—No te detesto.

—Por favor, sé sincero al menos —dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿Y tú serás sincera al fin? —Ella lo miró brevemente mientras recogía otro plato.

—Eso es lo que he sido desde que nos encontramos. Pero ya no tiene caso, me queda muy claro dónde no soy bienvenida. —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando haya otra vez problemas, Bella?, ¿me ocultarás las cosas por mi propio bien?, ¿tal vez me dejes lejos para que no me alcance ningún daño? —Ella dejó la pequeña maleta sobre la mesa, y lo miró pareciendo frustrada.

—No haré eso de nuevo. Tuve suficiente ya de miedos y secretos para una vida, créeme. —Él sondeó dentro de sus ojos, realmente parecía sincera.

—La verdad no sé con cuántas chicas he estado —suspiró, antes de abarcar el espacio del lugar con los brazos—. Este soy yo. ¿Ya me odias?

—No te odio, nunca podría hacerlo. —Las palabras eran molestas, pero su tono, no. Hablaba demasiado suave para ser algo acusador—. Entonces, si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo.

Esa definitivamente no era la Bella a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Aquella chica a la que le costaba confesar las cosas, o peor aún, cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Durante el transcurso de los días, trató de no verla interactuar con Jasper y con Emmett, pero era difícil no anhelar y asombrarse por la mujer en la que se había convertido. Parecía tan familiar y amigable con todos los que trabajaban en Cullen. La chica que conoció una vez era una ermitaña, sintiéndose incómoda alrededor de todo el mundo aparte de él. Eso lo aliviaba ahora tanto como le daba cierta depresión. Pero entonces, esa mujer frente a él no era esa Bella, ¿verdad? Edward deslizó la mirada a sus dedos. Ella frotaba los pulgares lentamente uno contra el otro, con las manos tensas e inquietas. Quería alcanzarlos y detenerlos, y asegurarle que... ¿qué? ¿Que no iba a ser una perra quejumbrosa? ¿Que por fin iba a escuchar con calma y con cuidado, todas sus justificaciones de forma madura?

—Voy a necesitar tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que quieras… estar alrededor.

—Bien, me gusta cómo suena la palabra tiempo. —Ella se acercó, de nuevo invadiendo su espacio, porque al parecer, ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse a más de medio metro lejos del otro—. Entonces… ¿quieres que me vaya?

Él contuvo la respiración durante medio segundo, dándose la orden de no tocarla porque se hallaba tan cerca y su mirada era tan increíble, oscura y con un nuevo brillo, que presionarse contra ella parecía lo único en su mente.

—De verdad vas a intentar que seamos amigos, ¿no es así? —Ella sonrió.

—Sí, pero si no es lo que quieres, puedo irme, no creo poder soportar otro desplante tuyo.

—Lo siento, tenerte de vuelta para mí es… muy complicado, como te dije voy a necesitar tiempo —confesó mirándola directo a los ojos—. Pero, intentaré ser menos imbécil.

—Aceptarlo es el primer paso —murmuró con una sonrisa, sin embargo, una lágrima la traicionó deslizándose por su mejilla.

A él le dolía el corazón cada vez que la hacía llorar, en el pasado nunca lo había hecho, por el contrario, siempre la había consolado. Así que sintiéndose como la mierda y sin pensar en nada más, se acercó otro paso y acarició su suave mejilla con la palma, borrando sus lágrimas antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Sus pestañas se agitaron, arrastrando los párpados sobre sus ojos para mirarlo, y cuando se apoyó ligeramente en su mano, su olor flotó sobre él. Quería presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Y abrazarla y sentir su calor envolviéndolo, tal vez dejar que se metiera bajo su piel y arreglara toda esa miseria que ambos pasaron.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ahora sí parece que Edward va a ceder finalmente, vayan ustedes a saber que tenía ese caldo de pollo y nuestro chico ni cuenta! jejeje.**

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **Gloria,** hola hola mi estimada, eres de las pocas que recuerda que su relación era así, no sé porque no se acuerdan jajaa en fin. Parece que Edward finalmente va a dejar deserunimbécil, digo va a dejar entrar a Bella en su vida, es decir quizás ahora si ya puedan conocerse más y así en un futuro volver, **Nisha,** hola nena, es que Bella no puede llegar contándole a Edward cosas que ni ella misma quiere soltar, casi no se hablan así que se están dando las cosas según el momento, saludos! **Daniela,** hola nena, hoy es miércoles de actu, espero te haya gustado! **chiqui,** hola nena, pobre Bella cuando no se le inunda el apartamento le pasa otra cosa, por lo pronto parece que Edward la a aceptado de vuelta, como ves? **Edward y Bella cullen,** hola nena, como todos Bella tuvo un límite y Edward al ver que lo había superado mejor se retractó y parece que van a empezar a hablar, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, ella sigue animada pero si Edward volvía a decirle que no, ya lo mandaría mucho a la goma, lo bueno es que recapacitó, como ves? **Injoa,** hola nena, Edward tuvo que bajarle dos rayitas a su estrés o Bella lo iba a dejar ahí con su mal humor y su resfriado, lo bueno es que parece que ya cedió, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre, espero este capi te haya gustado, slds, **debynoe,** hola hola nena, que gusto leerte de nuevo, te cuento que lo bueno de una enfermedad es que no les permite salir o estar con todas las defensas tan altas, así que esperemos Edward cambie gracias a esto, como ves? **florcitacullen1,** hola nena, Bella al final le dijo que si seguía así de mamón se fuera a la goma, entonces Edward como que se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando, y aunque usted no lo crea, va a intentar ser su amigo, yo también pienso que una amistad con tu ex, es imposible, pero a ver como lo maneja Bella, como ves? **Karla,** hola nena, Bella había aguantado aquí sus desplantes y Edward pareció notarlo, crees que finalmente se habrá a ella y le cuente también de su pasado? **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, el capi pasado y el ante pasado eran de hecho tres, por ahí platiqué con Yani y los fusioné para no alargarme tanto con la historia y por eso quedó más largo jaja, pero era una excepción, espero! **carolaap,** hola nena te cuento que Bella tiene paciencia en general, para poder lidiar con una casa de acogida con situaciones traumatizantes, con vecinos que te inundan el departamento y encima un ex payaso, así que sí, tiene bastante paciencia jajaja, **marme,** Hola nena, creo que Bella se lo ha dejado muy claro aquí y él es quien le ha dicho que va a cambiar, o al menos tratar así que por ahí se empieza, como ves? **karo29,** hola nena, te cuento que no creo que Edward esté tan resentido porque se fue y lo dejó hay un montón de cosas atrás de ello pero no se las he aclarado, por otro lado como tu, me desesperan mucho las mujeres como Renée, no se me hace que seas dura, para mi serían siempre primero mis hijos y luego cualquier hombre, pero quise hacer el papel de Renée así porque muchas chicas no se ven cuando están en esa posición, ojalá les sirva si encuentran ahí su reflejo, saludos! **nicomartin,** hola nena, a diferencia de ti muchas chicas piensan que ella es una rogona y que ya debería de mandarlo a la fregada, yo no considero que sea una rogona por dos días que lo ha intentado, pero bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena, cuales otros metiendo cizaña? Jaja creo que Jasper metió pero la pata, en fin esperemos ahora si lleven una relación más sana de convivencia, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, creo que al final el corazón de Edward sigue siendo el mismo aunque lo niegue, y pese a que no quiere a terminado cediendo aún conociendo las consecuencias de tener una relación con Bella, **OnlyRobPatti,** si nena, sobre todo después de hoy, **erizo ikki,** hola nena, quizás cuando Edward sepa la verdad se sienta mal, o sea quizás otro soporte para Bella, todo depende de en que momento platiquen, saludos! **lunaweasleycullen14** **,** hola nena como bien dijiste, al final no puede controlarse con Bella, incluso aunque sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar cuando las cosas salen mal, como ves? **Miop,** muchas gracias a ti como siempre por comentar nena, te cuento que esa pelea entre ellos quizás baje de niveles, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, Bella no ha intentado contarle nada más porque ya sabe que ahorita no es momento, probablemente cuando lo haga, Edward escuche y a ver que pasa entonces, **rjnavajas** **,** jaajaja tramposa no sabía que te leías todos los comentarios, así que me andas sacando verdades eh? Bueno te cuento que Edward va aceptar hablar con Bella como la gente decente, ojala que no se asuste con los cambios de ella, él también, no creas que solo él a cambiado ;), **Edu,** hola cariño, este caldo de pollo trae toloache jajaja es una expresión mexicana cuando se le da como un embrujo a una persona para que se quede contigo, jaja no te creas, y pues esto es lo bonito de la ficción aquí Bella aguanta a este hombre porque va a cambiar, en la vida real ni él cambiaria ni tampoco yo le rogaría, saludos! **caresgar26** **,** creo que Bella finalmente lo ha conseguido y bajo los muros de Edward, aunque no es garantía que le guste quien es ahora, lo mismo le va a pasar a él, saludos! **Cavendano13,** hola nena, a mi ya me está dando torticolis, por eso es que hemos bajado los muros a ver si así llevan una convivencia más civilizada, como ves? **Pera l.t** **,** hola nena, Edward al final a cedido un poco, no garantiza que cambie del todo, pero esa es su personalidad ahora y lo mismo para Bella, a ver que encuentra de diferente también él en ella, saludos! **missy,** hola nena, no es fácil soltar esa clase de sopas a la primera, y Bella no quiere la lástima de Edward sino su amor, así que ya escogerá un momento para contarle verás, **Jupy,** hola nena, te cuento que si, su enfermedad de alguna manera ha logrado que se toleren más, **nydiac10,** hola nena, creo que hoy finalmente ha cedido, a ver como interactúan ahora, **Noelia,** hola nena, como puse en el capi anterior, Edward ha manejado la grosería como su segunda arma para mantener a las personas apartadas, ve tu a saber cuando aprendió eso y cuanto tiempo tiene haciéndolo, pero no porque Bella llegara iba dejar de hacerlo tan fácil, a ver ahora que se lo ha prometido si es cierto, **Lidia,** hola nena, no creo que Edward vuelva a cerrarse tanto a Bella, parece esto finalmente otro comienzo para ellos, como ves? **Sully YM,** hola nena, Bella fue la que cambió para mejor, Edward no tanto pero quizás cuando se adapte su nuevo carácter mezclado con su bondad, pueda resultar en el hombre más adecuado para Bella ;), **Pili,** hola nena de apoco pero ya van más de avance al ceder un poco de terreno, bueno refiriéndonos a Edward. **lizdayanna,** hola nena, ninguno de los chicos es igual, quizás él único sea Emmett y eso porque literalmente el y Rosalie crecieron juntos, pero ya veremos si el cambio fue para mejor, en cuanto a la vida de los demás. **Rero96,** muchas gracias a ti cariño, espero este capi también sea de tu agrado, me dices? **Zafirocullen22,** hola nena, terco pero ya las lleva de perder con Bella, ya verás, **Melina,** muchas gracias nena, espero este también te haya gustado, saludos! **Leonciita16,** Todavia puedes hacerme esa pregunta nena y te vuelvo a decir que sí, solo necesitan reencontrarse, ya verás, saludos! **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, estoy de acuerdo contigo, y Edward también, él sabe que se porta como imbécil y va a tratar de cambiar eso, **patymdn,** hola nena, Bella estaba cansada ya de esa actitud y Edward se dio cuenta, al parecer muy en el fondo realmente no quiere que se vaya, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, más que nada les hace falta convivencia pero si Edward no hubiera cedido esta vez, creo que era la última oportunidad para ambos, afortunadamente cedió como ves? **saraipineda44,** hola nena estoy de acuerdo en todo contigo excepto en lo de que es presumido, pero no te apures, ya se le va a ir quitando lo payaso, jeje saludos!

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?**


	64. Chapter 64

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por mi estimada colega y amiga Vomi, A.K.A Yanina.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Entonces… ¿puedo ver tu casa? —El cobrizo frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, supongo —dijo antes de que un ataque de tos lo asaltara.

Pero quizás debió decir que no, porque era mucho más íntimo tenerla ahí, viendo todos los detalles de su vida, que haberle contado que era una clase de golfo. Bella tomó entre sus manos la marca de su café favorito, antes de ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar, y luego continuó caminando, deslizando los dedos aquí y allá. El suave resplandor de la luz bañaba su cuerpo y la hacía parecer irreal. Caminó fuera de la cocina, por lo que la siguió, encendiendo la luz en la sala, y mientras los ojos del cobrizo se ajustaban a la intensidad, la observó dirigirse directo a la repisa de fotografías. Ahí había fotos de Emmett y Rose, sosteniendo a la pequeña Madeleine, de Jasper y él, luciendo bastante felices en el uniforme de americano en la universidad y por supuesto, cientos de fotos de sus padres.

 **…**

—¿Por qué vives en una casa de acogida? —preguntó con en esa voz ronca, sentado en el sofá donde llevaba ya un par de minutos.

—No vivo ahí, más bien… la fundé. Aunque, bueno —suspiró pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Ahora sí me estoy quedando ahí por el momento. Mi departamento se inundó ayer.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es una larga historia, el caso es que está en remodelación, así que me quedo en Haven.

—Es increíble que la fundaras, no pensé… —estornudó—, lo siento. No pensé que fuera tuya, es asombroso, ayudas a mujeres sin hogar, o…

—Y que han padecido de violencia intrafamiliar, ya sabes. Mujeres golpeadas y sus hijos, algunas viudas…

—Eso es muy honorable, imagino cuanto tiempo te lleva eso… —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, lamento haber pensado que el tipo de ahí era tu novio. —Ella parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, y resopló, riéndose mientras se giraba para encararlo.

—¿Estabas celoso? —Edward tan solo la miró, haciéndola rodar los ojos—. Jacob me ayuda con la seguridad de la casa. Es un buen amigo. —Él asintió pareciendo pensativo—. ¿Y tú sales con Kate?

—Ocasionalmente —respondió en un tono cuidadoso, Bella asintió, sentándose justo del otro lado de la sala. Necesitaba cierta distancia en cuanto a este tema.

—¿La amas? —susurró, era mejor ir directo al grano. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?, _no_ —la miró casi aturdido—, solo compartimos tiempo juntos. —Bella parpadeó. ¿Cómo era eso?, ¿qué clase de tiempo? Quizás él notó la confusión en su mirada, por lo que suspiró—. No me gusta el compromiso, así que… sí. Solo nos vemos de vez en cuando.

—¿De vez en cuando?, es decir… ¿la sigues viendo? —Él hizo una mueca.

—Kate apareció en mi vida casi al mismo tiempo que tú, y yo… como que me he involucrado más tiempo con ella del que debería —dijo pareciendo mortificado.

—¿Debido a mí? —preguntó con la voz ronca, pero Edward no respondió, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, se quedó mirando el techo como si algún extraterrestre pudiera bajar en cualquier momento.

La primera lágrima ardiente se arrastró sobre la mejilla de Bella por lo que la alejó rápidamente. No iba a llorar otra vez, ¿en qué clase de magdalena se había convertido? Frotándose el rostro con las manos, intentó recolectarse en el silencio espeso del lugar, incluso cuando sintió a Anthony ahora mirándola.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Parecía indeciso de acercarse mucho, pero de igual forma lo hizo, quedándose de pie justo frente a ella.

—Nada.

—Pensé que no me ocultarías más cosas, ya sabes, los amigos no hacen eso.

—No tiene sentido —dijo soltando una vacía y áspera carcajada—. Somos adultos ahora, tú me lo dijiste, continuaste. Seguiste adelante, pero yo… tan solo no puedo dejar de pensar en esas mujeres, en… en Kate. ¿Sabes lo que le gusta?, ¿han tomado de ese café especial que tienes en la cocina por la mañana?, ¿cuántas veces ha estado sentada justo aquí? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ignórame, solo parezco la loca ex celosa y no una amiga.

Él suspiró, sentándose justo en la pequeña mesa frente a ella, y cómo podía soportar su peso, era algo en lo que Bella quería concentrarse, en lugar de esos intensos ojos verdes, porque incluso enfermo, era hermoso.

—Kate es lista, y sabe lo que quiere.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para que le hablara sobre lo buena que era Kate y lo genial que era en todos los aspectos, iba a tener que… buscarla y asesinarla con una bolsa alrededor de su cabeza, pero entonces él solo… no agregó nada más.

—¿Lo que… quiere? —inquirió instándolo a decir más. Él parecía dubitativo antes de toser ruidosamente, causando un traqueteo que hizo eco en su pecho.

—No tenemos un compromiso. Nunca nos hemos visto en mi casa ni en la suya, ni tenido una cita, tan solo compartimos… un mismo deseo.

Bella lo respetaba más por preservar la privacidad de Kate, a diferencia de Kate que ya se lo había contado seguramente a más compañeras, porque después de todo, así es como era él, siempre un caballero. Salvo por un detalle, él no era Anthony Masen. Este era Edward Cullen, y había salido, posiblemente con cientos de chicas, teniendo orgasmos sin ninguna atadura tal como los que solía tener con ella. Siguió adelante. Con una respiración entrecortada, Bella se obligó a empujar esos pensamientos y el dolor a un lado, porque ¿cómo podía reclamarle cualquier cosa?, no tenía sentido. Tenía que ponerse sus bragas de niña grande y simplemente… superarlo. Eso era, solo eso.

—Deberías recostarte, parece que empeoras con los minutos, te ves horrible.

—Tan solo tengo algo de frío, pero gracias por el cumplido —sonrió, negando.

Bella estiró la mano, tocando su frente. Estaba ardiendo, y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos lo hacían verse como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—No estás bien. Tienes fiebre. Iré a comprar medicamento. —Se puso de pie, pero Anthony la sujetó de la mano, y de pronto, estar de pie entre sus piernas y su mirada pesada a través de esas largas pestañas, la dejó sin aliento.

—Busca en la alacena… quizás Carlisle dejó algo ahí —arrulló arrastrando las palabras, Bella parpadeó tratando de enfocarse. Su corazón latía deprisa cuando se mordisqueó los labios asintiendo, y soltándose de su mano aunque era lo último que quería hacer.

 **…**

De pie, bajo la ducha y el agua cálida, Edward pensó seriamente en cómo sería la caída. El caso de un hombre muerto en la ducha, no sería nada nuevo en Seattle, seguro. Pero también podría dejarse caer, sin morir, ¿no? Así que estornudó apoyándose contra los…

—¡Mierda! —Esos putos azulejos parecían recién traídos de la Antártida. Edward cerró rápidamente la llave del agua, listo para morir mejor sobre la cama...

—¿Todo bien? —Su voz sonó más cerca que si solo estuviera tras la puerta, ¿estaba ella…?

Toda pregunta fue disipada, cuando abrió el cancel y se topó con su mirada y chillido horrorizados, él también se sorprendió y la hubiera jodidamente corrido si no fuera porque… bueno, _era Bella_ , así que tomó rápidamente la bata que por suerte dejó a mano y se la puso.

—¿Por qué entraste? —espetó todavía cerrando nerviosamente el cinturón de la bata.

—Y-Yo… —sacudió la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios—. ¡Oye!, estaba preocupada, llevabas mucho tiempo ahí. Y… te traje ropa limpia… y no es como si hubiera estado hurgando en tu habitación, tuve que entrar para buscarte la ropa, no esperaba que salieras en este momento y verte desnudo, y bueno, sé que estás en tu casa y puedes andar desnudo si quieres, pero… es decir, sé que puedes andar así…

—Solo sal para que me vista —dijo riéndose, o al menos lo intentó porque se sentía tan jadeante como un maldito perro.

—Claro me callaré ahora —se ruborizó apuntando con el pulgar tras ella—, estaré afuera.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, y Edward se quedó ahí. De pie con las manos fuertemente sujetando el cinturón de la bata. No había estado desnudo frente a Bella en años, ni frente a nadie, con la puta luz encendida… sacudió la cabeza, y casi se le salió el cerebro. A lo mejor todo era solo una pesadilla.

 **...**

—Me alegra que te hayas vestido… quiero decir, que te veas mucho mejor.

Él le regaló una lenta sonrisa, y oh, Dios. Una tipa idiota estaba jugando a poseer su boca, no había otra respuesta. Bella se sentía con tanta fiebre como la de Anthony mientras lo miraba. Al menos estaba vestido con lo que ella le había dado y por todos los cielos, era increíblemente apuesto. Y su cuerpo… bueno, mejor ni para que ir ahí. Más tarde, cuando estuviera en su casa, sola… o quizás dentro de la tina, recordaría esos músculos desnudos. Pero entonces, recordó que no tenía casa, y casi dio las gracias al balde de agua helada al estar pensando tan inapropiadamente en él.

—Toma esto. —Le dio un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua, para después tocar suavemente su frente—. Estás un poco mejor.

—Te dije que podía curarme solo. —Ella rodó los ojos, mientras él se frotaba los brazos—. ¿Apagaste la calefacción?

—Edward, estamos a la temperatura del caribe aquí en tu alcoba, de verdad no hace frío. —Él murmuró algo, antes de meterse en la cama y taparse con las cobijas—. Eso no es bueno, no debes taparte tanto.

—Solo tengo sueño —bostezó. Bella asintió, mirando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.

—Supongo que tuviste un día horrible. —El tosió un poco antes de alzar la vista hacia ella, y Dios, realmente era perturbador lo mucho que le gustaba incluso cuando era un montón de gérmenes andante.

—¿Te podrías quedar? —Bella se tensó, parpadeando al mirarlo.

—Necesitas descansar, dejé aquí el medicamento y te aseguro que no necesitas un loro sentado a tu lado. Porque simplemente parece que no puedo dejar de hablar y decir todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza.

—Descansaré, pero quédate hoy. Por favor.

Fue su estado convaleciente casi al borde de la muerte lo que la convenció de quedarse, esa voz ronca que parecía haber pasado por una traqueotomía, o esos ojos inyectados en sangre, y sin duda, su fiebre que no parecía bajar. No el hecho de que él hubiera tomado inesperadamente su mano con sus dedos calientes, y comenzara a frotar extraños círculos contra el dorso de ésta.

* * *

 **Chicas como siempre muchas gracias por todas sus ideas sobre como se va a desarrollar el resto de la historia, por lo pronto Bella se va a quedar con Edward, ¿creen que sigan conversando sobre lo que ha pasado en sus vidas?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos!**

 **florcitacullen1 , **hola nena, pudiera ser una buena opción, pero por lo pronto Edward ha bajado más sus defensas y han estado conversando sin pelear y sin más reproches, quizás no todo lo que se digan les guste, pero al menos es la verdad, como ves? ** lizdayanna, **hola nena, ahora los chicos están conversando un poco más y conociéndose de nuevo, o poniéndose al día, mientras los recuerdos aún flotan entre ellos, quizás también el amor que se tuvieron, como ves? ** Gloria, **hola hola cariño, te cuento que ahora que han bajado un poco sus muros, ambos están poniéndose al día el uno con el otro, sería bueno que profundizaran en cada tema, pero no es tan fácil ya que aún caminan con cuidado alrededor como si el otro fuera de cristal, así que paso a paso ;) ** debynoe, **hola de nuevo cariño, te cuento que se van poniendo al día con la actualidad, casi no con el pasado, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano llegaran a esos temas escabrosos, ** OnlyRobPatti, **hello nena, ambos llevaron un pésimo pasado pero quizás juntos puedan dejarlo justo ahí, en el pasado, ** AbbyMasen, **jajajaja me morí de risa con el minuto de silencio, por lo pronto te puedo asegurar que Edward aunque precavido con lo que cuenta, al menos lo está contando y se están poniendo al día, espero que mejores no sé que te este aquejando o por lo que estés pasando pero te deseo una pronta recuperación, te mando un fuerte abrazo, ** Dani Valencia, **mil gracias cariño, de verdad es un honor para mi que les guste la historia y que me lo hagan saber, espero este capitulo también te haya gustado! **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, así es Edward ha bajado sus defensas y ahora están conversando como personas civilizadas, incluso le ha pedido que se quede, ya veremos que resulta de esto, **Nisha,** hola nena, cada quien se arma una historia en su cabeza y sin duda tú te armaste la tuya, así que no me queda más que decirte que vayas leyendo lo que pasa y ya sabrás como juzgarla, un abrazo! **Tata XOXO , **hola nena, justo están poniéndose como al día, ya después te aseguro que tendrán que tocar el pasado, como ves? ** karo29, **hola cariño, ahora que Edward se está portando como una persona civilizada, efectivamente ha querido saber porque vive ahí o que es lo que hace, pero a su vez, Bella también ha indagado en su pasado y quizás no le ha gustado tanto lo que ha encontrado, sin embargo, creo que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, y eso es lo que tiene a Ed pidiéndole que se quede, como ves? **Edu,** hola cariño, te cuento que ahora que Edward bajó sus defensas está conociendo a la nueva Bella y viceversa, crees que estás personas tan distintas vuelvan hacer contacto? ** Tecupi, **hola nena, él sabe que no está cediendo solo a una relación amistosa, y creo que le da miedo precisamente eso, sin embargo aquí esta de nuevo, cediendo ante Bella, como ves? **caresgar26 , **hola cariño, hoy se han sentado a hablar pero más que nada del presente, ya les tocará a ellos platicar que los alejó hace tantos años, saludos! **Melina,** hola nena, Edward la está escuchando y soltando a su vez un poco de quien es ahora, como ves? ** jupy, **hola nena, ambos están cediendo a soltar trozos de su vida y tratando de reencontrar a la persona que fueron hace tanto tiempo, **Leonciita16 , **si les contaré que pasó con cada uno, aunque pueda que no te guste los resultados, todo depende de que se me va ocurriendo jaja eso de llevar la historia al día no me deja nada bueno, por lo pronto te cuento que los chicos están poniéndose al día con las personas que son ahora, sin tocar mucho el pasado, espero te haya gustado! ** Alisaness Cullen, **hola nena, creo que Edward no se está dejando llevar por los recuerdos, sino que los está combatiendo ahí mismo para no ser arrastrado, ojalá esta tregua los deje reencontrarse, como ves? **Noelia,** hola nena, aunque Edward ha practicado bastante lo de tener alejadas a las personas, lo ha hecho en específico con las mujeres, porque no quiere comprometerse, y por eso le ha costado trabajo dejar entrar a Bella, ya que dejar entrar a tu vida a la persona culpable de que te volvieras como eres es complicado, sin embargo lo está haciendo, a ver que resulta de estás nuevas personas, muchos saludos! **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Edward le bajó dos rayitas a su estrés y por consecuente ambos están conociéndose y descubriendo que es lo que han hecho, ahora Edward no se siente listo para que Bella se vaya, ya veremos que resulta de esto, saludos! **nydiac10 , **hola nena, bien dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, como ves? ** Vanina Iliana, **hola nena, quizás van lento pero seguros así que aquí los tienes conociéndose de nuevo, ** miop, **hola nena, ese pollo traía toloache sin duda, mira a Edward, hasta pidiéndole que se quede, seguro para el otro capi se casan, jajaja te mando muchos saludos! ** carolaap, **hola nena, no ha pasado nada que los interrumpa y Bella tampoco quiere eso, lo que siente por Edward es más fuerte que ella misma y viceversa, para Edward ella es más importante que todos los muros que construyó o su propio orgullo, como ves? **Jazmin,** hola cariño, qué está sucediendo en tu país? Espero que todo esté bien, y bueno en cuanto a la historia te cuento que aunque Edward es necio, también sabe cuando detenerse y en cuanto a Bella parece que ha cedido lo suficiente como para pedirle que se quede, como ves?, mucha suerte en este regreso a clases, saludos!, **cavendano13 , **hola cariño, los chicos van poniéndose al día con las cosas aunque pueda o no gustarles en lo que se convirtieron, pero creo que lo de ellos era tan fuerte, que podrá con todo eso, como ves?, **Daniela,** hola nena, ahora finalmente se la esta dando, esperemos que entre ellos todo vaya mucho mejor, **Sully YM , **hola nena, al parecer el caldo tenía amarres ya que hasta le ha pedido que se quede, jaja como ves, **Zafiro cullen22,** muchas gracias a ti nena, ahí van los chicos a paso lento pero seguro, espero te vaya gustando, muchos saludos desde Chihuahua! **patymdn , **hola nena, parece ser que así es, los chicos están conversando de la manera más civilizada posible incluso aunque el pasado duela, ** saraipineda44, **hola nena, ahora los chichos están reencontrándose, esperemos que todo resulte bien, como ves! ** Belli swan dwyer, **jajaja hola nena, el embrollo me costará más de un capi pero ahí vamos, espero este te gustara, **Karla,** hola nena, creo que es obvio que Edward sigue siendo ese chico que fue, solo necesita creerlo de verdad y darse la oportunidad con Bella como parece que hará, como ves? ** Edward y Bella cullen, **hola nena, Edward está haciendo lo mejor que puede para tolerar un pasado que detesta, habrá que darle chance, **Luanka,** que bueno que te gustara nena, como siempre un gusto leerte, **Fanny,** hola soy fan de los cliché, saludos, **rjnavajas ,** hola hola nena, te cuento que Edward está más para acá que para allá, así que creo que su caída es inminente, saludos! **Pili** hola hola nena, las cosas van acomodándose a su tiempo y avanzando entre ellos, como ves? **, Pichi,** oiga usted es una pervertida, debí sospecharlo desde que se compró ese libro cochinote llamado Cosplay, obvio en esta historia sin besos ni caricias usted esta como perdida, anhela ahí ver cochinadas pero nooo lamento decirle que esta es mi faceta profunda donde todos hablan y no se tocan, nada de sexo para mentes sucias, puaj, ** injoa, **hola nena, quizás se lo diga en un momento en el que salga al tema, yo no llegaría contando todos mis problemas a un tipo con cara de nefasto jaja, supongo que conforme vaya teniendo más solidez su amistad lo hará, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar! **Lidia,** hola nena, no creo que Edward deje descender sus manos más, pero él, porque Bella esta tan aturdida con él que en cualquier momento le salta encima jaja, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar!

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?**


	65. Chapter 65

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yani quien esta trabajando jornadas extras, para actualizar tan seguido.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bueno, Edward se ejercitaba.

Por alguna razón, y a pesar de ver la maleta con todos los artículos de gimnasio en la esquina de la sala, Bella no podía todavía procesar eso, incluso sabiendo que era fornido como una casa de acero en estos días. Simplemente no se veía como algo que Anthony hubiera hecho, Bella sabía cuánto odiaba ir a americano, lo que lo hacía aún más difícil para ella de entender. Pero en serio, ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiera cambiar tanto? Su habitación era casi del tamaño de su departamento, con una impresionante ventana desde donde podía ver la ciudad iluminada, una cama como para hacer orgías, y una oficina donde había una biblioteca que ponía en ridículo a la suya. Por mucho.

Dándose cuenta de que se encontraba mirando toda la casa como una total lunática pervertida, volvió a la habitación de Edward, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, sobre las mantas, llevando con ella uno de los libros de ingeniería robótica que tomó de su oficina. Síp. Nada de romance en toda esa biblioteca para entretener a los invitados.

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las tres y veintidós de la madrugada cuando un brazo se deslizó por su vientre. Bella chilló mirando el grueso brazo desnudo, el libro a medio leer congelándose entre sus manos.

Largas alas se extendían hasta casi el codo, y rodeaban el hombro donde continuaban su camino por la espalda. Bella se llevó una mano al pecho regulando su respiración. Mentiría si no dijera que estaba casi obsesionada con quitarle la playera para ver el diseño. Músculos brotaban de más músculos… y cicatrices. Apenas las notó al principio, pero siendo una perturbada, Dios sabía que había tenido tiempo suficiente para mirarlo fijamente durante su sueño. Una línea blanca estropeaba parte de su hombro izquierdo, mientras que varias líneas rojizas rompían su piel en el comienzo de sus brazos, esas eran pequeñas estrías, pero ¿las otras?, ¿cómo demonios consiguió tantas cicatrices? Se moría por preguntarle tantas cosas… Él murmuró algo, acercándose más a ella, y aquello la habría puesto a gritar en pánico en cualquier otro momento pero no ahora, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el calor de su cuerpo se sentía familiar y correcto.

—Bella… —susurró con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero con el cuerpo tenso y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera buscándola.

Había dormido a ratos, dando vueltas por la inmensa cama mientras las drogas y la fiebre combatían entre sí. Alternaba entre extenderse de piernas y brazos y acurrucarse a su lado temblando. También había tenido lo que sin duda parecían pesadillas. La joven deslizó un dedo con suavidad, sobre la cicatriz en su ceja recordando como la obtuvo, aquella noche que pincharon las llantas de James.

—Sigo aquí —murmuró bajito, acariciando ahora su pómulo—. Descansa un poco más.

Sus mejillas aún estaban calientes y su frente pegajosa, y aun así era hermoso. Su mandíbula increíblemente varonil y con barba de varios días la tenía deslizando los dedos una y otra vez por su rostro, como alguna clase de enferma codiciosa. Sabía que debería sentirse mal de manosearlo mientras estaba convaleciente, ¿pero de qué otra forma iba a hacerlo?, seguro que si supiera todo lo que lo había toqueteado, se sentiría ultrajado y la correría de su casa. Poniendo el libro sobre el tocador, se movió para bajarse de la cama.

—¿Te vas a ir? —balbuceó con la voz ronca, sorprendiéndola ya que parecía dormido.

—Voy a traerte un poco de agua.

—No… —Abrió los ojos, lucían inyectados en venas rojas y profundo pánico—. No te vayas aún, la última vez que nos vimos, salió todo mal, no quiero… no quiero despertar.

Lucía tan desesperado y sus palabras tan extrañas, que Bella se quedó quieta en su lugar, inesperadamente, su brazo la atrajo hacia abajo y de pronto se encontró al nivel de su nariz, enrollada entre musculosos brazos.

—Por favor, Bella. No estoy listo todavía. —Sus ojos desenfocados y turbios, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de la medicina.

El corazón de Bella latía frenético, el miedo trepidando por su columna le cerró la garganta. La joven respiró hondo, soltando después el aire lentamente. Por mucho que quería dejar el pasado en el pasado, la sensación de sentirse aprisionada, le trajo todo los detalles de vuelta, revolviéndole el estómago. Su pecho se sentía apretado, hasta el punto del dolor. A estas alturas le era fácil reconocer los signos de un ataque de pánico. Intentando controlarse, se repitió que este era Anthony, nadie más. Así que cuando intentó mover la mano, y él lo permitió, su corazón disminuyó su loca carrera. Con un suspiro tembloroso, enterró la mano en el cabello de su nuca, y comenzó a acariciarlo, deleitándose con su suavidad, segundos después, lo escuchó gemir, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada.

—No voy a irme, Anthony —aseguró con voz ronca—. Me voy a quedar contigo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —indagó en el mismo tono ansioso. Bella rascó su cabeza ligeramente con las uñas, alegrándose al escuchar su murmullo de aprobación.

—Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras. —Él suspiró cerrando los ojos, el aire todavía saliendo grueso y agudo de sus pulmones, antes de que se acurrucara aún más contra ella.

—Te querré siempre, para siempre.

Pudieron pasar horas, o tan solo un par de minutos, cuando lo escuchó roncando suavemente contra su garganta, él había caído de nuevo en el sueño, mientras ella estaba cayendo en una fosa llena de emociones, y no fue hasta que sus pulmones dolieron, que se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar. Pero al menos esta vez no fue producto de algún ataque de pánico.

 **…**

Edward gruñó sintiendo que se estaba cocinado.

Que mierda era el resfrío. Primero se estaba muriendo de frío y ahora de calor. Disgustado, estiró la mano para empujar las mantas fuera de su cuerpo, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que no eran mantas sobre su cuerpo sino cabello. Abrió los ojos en pánico, pero mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con cabello oscuro revuelto, y la manta no era otra que Bella sobre su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente.

Edward se congeló al instante. Debería haber estado preparado para esto. Pero no, nunca estaría preparado para despertar con Isabella Swan entre sus brazos, incluso aunque sabía cómo se sentía tener sus senos desnudos presionados sobre su pecho, cómo sabía entre sus muslos, y cómo se sentía tener su peso encima mientras lo montaba. Sus brazos de forma instintiva querían rodearla, y bajar el rostro para poder enterrarlo en su cabello. Cuando fueron novios nunca dudó en hacerlo. Las pocas veces que despertaron juntos, fue de esta misma manera. Bella trepando por su cuerpo y yaciendo sobre su pecho, era la mejor manera de dormir, la única que realmente le había traído verdadera paz y dicha.

Ahora se sentía un poco claustrofóbico con toda la cantidad de recuerdos golpeando su mente. No podía ir ahí, al pasado. A recordar esa dulce sonrisa de ella al despertar, o lo suave de sus labios mientras entre besos le daba los buenos días. Sin embargo, había cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo, como él conociendo la manera de zafarse de sus brazos. Ella murmuró algo, pero volvió a dormirse. Y mientras la miraba, acurrucada en su cama, sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba un baño, con urgencia.

Después de quitarse todo ese sudor pegajoso, pero sobre todo, esa lujuria matutina, estiró los músculos y se podría decir que revivió. El puto resfrío lo había tumbado peor que cualquier contendiente en americano, pero a pesar de todo ahora su estómago rugía de hambre. Entró descalzo a la cocina, y con un suspiro comprobó que ya no había más caldo de pollo, qué lástima. Así que llamó a su restaurante favorito. Estaba intentando controlar su creciente ansiedad, cuando Bella carraspeó tras él. Se había acomodado el cabello, lavado el rostro, su ropa estaba arrugada y parecía bastante cansada, y sin embargo, la deseaba más que nunca. Dios, se encontraba tan jodido.

—Te ves mucho mejor, ¿vas a rodar un comercial? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo parecía un tanto cohibida mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

—Me siento mejor, aunque los medicamentos todavía me tienen algo descolocado.

—Ahora fumas. —Edward elevó ambas cejas ante el cambio de tema, mirando su cigarro.

—Perdón, ¿quieres uno?

—No… yo, solo —sacudió la cabeza—, nunca he fumado, gracias.

Él frunció el ceño, mirando qué estaba mal con su… hasta que síp, se dio cuenta de que en verdad ahora era de los que fumaban. Algo que no hacía cuando tenía diecisiete, claro, pero normalmente solía quejarse de que su padre fumaba a todas horas como una clase de adicto, de esos que cuando no obtenía uno, le dolía la cabeza, y sin embargo, aquí estaba él ahora, tratando de aliviar la ridícula jaqueca de calada en calada. Apagando el cigarro, cerró las ventanas de la terraza en la cocina, acercándose a ella.

—Luego de todas las peleas que hemos tenido en la semana —dijo, intentando aligerar el ambiente—, el último lugar en el que pensé que nos encontraríamos hoy, sería justo aquí, en mi casa.

Eso pareció conseguirlo, sus ojos brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tengo que admitir que cuando pensé cómo sería tu casa, me imaginé haciendo otro tipo de cosas que no involucraban mocos y flemas. —Él contuvo una sonrisa.

—Lo bueno es que eres gerente en diseño, como comediante estarías en la calle.

—Tú me enseñaste a ser así de graciosa.

—No recuerdo enseñarte bromas que fueran tan malas.

—Admite que me amas de todas maneras —canturreó.

Edward se tensó, no estaba muy seguro respecto a esa admisión, ni ahora ni más adelante, y comenzó a sentirse incómodo bajo esos escrutadores ojos, justo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, salvándolo. Ella parpadeó, luciendo confundida, pero él le restó importancia caminando hacia la puerta, le pagó al mensajero y volvió con el desayuno a la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres, huevos revueltos con tocino, o jamón? Pedí hot cakes para ti, no sé si sea suficiente. Creo que tengo zumo de naranja, y por supuesto café…

—¿Ordenaste desayuno? —dijo con grandes y confundidos ojos marrones, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Pensabas irte? —Su tono fue mordaz y cortante, nada que hubiera esperado, iba a disculparse, cuando ella negó.

—No, tan solo… pensé que cocinarías algo.

—Ya no cocino. —Ella exhaló mientras lo miraba, y parecía como si acabara de decirle que murió su mascota.

—¿Tú qué? — Edward se tensó, sus manos incluso se sintieron temblorosas pero se negó a demostrarlo al darle la espalda para preparar café.

Ella se acordaba, se acordaba que ese había sido uno de sus sueños. Y Edward por alguna razón, quería ir con ella y sujetarla, tanto que dolía. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor y enterrar la cara en su cabello, necesitando algo como consuelo...

Solo que lo único que hizo, fue sentir resentimiento por todo lo que pudieron haber tenido, pero que ahora era imposible, pues ya no podía ser esa persona nunca más.

* * *

 **Chicas nuevamente les traigo actu, esta vez porque superamos los 2000 rrs, no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su cariño tanto en el grupo como en sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta con esta historia y me alegra saber que también es de su agrado, hoy no contesto rr's para actualizar hoy mismo, pero con el siguiente capitulo ya saben que retomamos todo, ¿me dicen qué les pareció?**


	66. Chapter 66

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

¿Cómo tres palabras podían casi destruirla?

Él solo había dicho que ya no cocinaba, no que estaba muriendo o desahuciado, y sin embargo se sintió de esa manera. Bella se quedó callada mientras él ignoraba su actitud, sacando con facilidad platos de los gabinetes para gigantes, y lo observó como en trance, cuando sirvió café para los dos.

—Por los ojos que pusiste ayer, me imaginé que querrías café, pero si no quieres…

—Sí quiero, gracias, huele delicioso —murmuró todavía aturdida.

—¿Entonces qué dije que te tiene así? —Apoyó la cadera contra la encimera, luciendo frustrado.

—Dijiste que ya no cocinas.

—Y eso te tiene en estado de shock por…

—¡Porque eras el mejor cocinero del mundo! —gritó enojada al mirarlo—. Ibas a poner un restaurante, ibas a ser chef, tú… tú no…

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —murmuró escogiendo el platillo de huevos con tocino—. Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —lo miró incrédula—, querías ser chef, dijiste que la robótica era un trabajo muy frío…

—Bueno la cosa es, que ya no tengo diecisiete. —Dejó el tenedor a un lado, verdes y penetrantes orbes fríos le devolvieron la mirada.

El corazón de Bella dolió, y tragó dificultosamente intentando empujar las estúpidas lágrimas de vuelta a sus ojos, mientras lamentaba la pérdida de ese chico. Asintió tomando un tenedor, y fingió que desayunaba, intentando salir desesperadamente de esa nube que la estaba rodeando, porque nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo, cuestionaba toda esta ridícula situación en donde se había metido, ahora mejor que nunca sabía que se estaba torturando al aferrarse a los fantasmas de su pasado, pero no era capaz de parar.

—Lo siento —musitó, sorprendiéndola al tomar su mano, la cual sujetaba con fuerza un tenedor. La acarició con el pulgar, aliviando la presión en sus nudillos—. Puedes dejar de intentar ser mi amiga cuando quieras. Realmente soy una perra cuando quiero serlo.

—Hubo un tiempo en que nos contábamos todo, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo melancólica—, desde lo más tonto hasta lo más profundo, siempre fuimos abiertos y sinceros entre nosotros. —Lo miró, sujetando con más fuerza su mano—. Extraño tanto eso, extraño a mi mejor amigo. ¿Está mal que viva recordando lo que tuvimos?, necesito que me lo digas.

Edward suspiró desviando la mirada, pero al menos no soltó su mano, continuó acariciándole los nudillos un par de segundos más en un cómodo silencio.

—Hace tiempo una amiga me pidió que no me rindiera con ella… de verdad traté. Pero no lo conseguí. —La miró entonces—. Por favor no te rindas tan fácil conmigo, Bella, quiero que sepas que me hace feliz que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún me quieras a tu lado, aunque no lo parezca. Tan solo estoy tratando de adaptarme.

Su agarre era cálido, masculino, y familiar. Todavía hacía vibrar su cuerpo con total conciencia, porque no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas diferentes que él le había hecho con estas mismas manos.

—No conoces mi nueva yo, testaruda es mi segundo nombre.

Él sonrió, y… Dios, solo… era irreal lo apuesto que estaba justo ahí. Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver que Anthony tenía los ojos oscurecidos, el aire alrededor de ellos se volvió cargado y pesado, de una manera que no recordaba antes haber respirado.

—Me alegro —dijo, y la esperanza en sus ojos, en esas dos palabras, la hizo estremecer. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella.

Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia él. Si eso lo sorprendió, no lo demostró, por el contrario, su mirada se movió brevemente a sus labios y Bella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, cuando Edward extendió la mano y le acarició el cabello. Las yemas de sus dedos jugando con un mechón que descansaba sobre su hombro. La joven se quedó sin aliento mientras una oleada de calor golpeaba su piel. Instantáneamente, aquella sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, subiendo su temperatura. Él deslizó el cabello hacia un lado, y luego toda la mano le rozó el hombro. La palma de su mano era sólida, cálida y fuerte. El efecto que producía en ella era casi narcótico, una tentadora combinación de necesidad sexual y profunda relajación, Bella movió tímidamente los dedos hacia su boca. Y lo miró haciendo una pausa, preguntándose si él retrocedería… justo antes de que la música de su celular se escuchara desde la estancia, rompiendo el momento haciéndola dar un respingo. Eso sin duda rompió el hechizo. Él le regaló una sonrisa tensa, mientras se distanciaba.

—Será mejor que… que conteste.

—Supongo —dijo con la voz ronca, sus ojos todavía luciendo oscuros.

La castaña se disculpó, caminando de forma inestable y con el corazón golpeando sus costillas hacia la sala, era increíble cómo solo con él podía sentirse como nada más que un manojo de hormonas. Sacando de su bolso el inoportuno aparato, comprobó que tenía varios mensajes de Alice y una llamada de Renée, por lo que marcó de inmediato.

—Hola, mamá… lamento no haberte llamado antes, yo…

— _Cariño, necesitas venir ahora._ —Su voz tensa, mandó un escalofrío por su espalda.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

— _Al parecer el esposo de Elisa escapó_ _de su detención domiciliaria._

 **…**

Su cuerpo había tardado más que un par de minutos en apagarse. Pasándose una mano por la cara, Edward trató de serenarse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se había sentido así de excitado. A estas alturas estaba consciente de que Bella sabía bien qué clase de poder tenía sobre él, y parecía querer explotarlo. Por eso ahora su cuerpo latía con fuerza y su verga dolía, necesitándola de una manera con la que realmente no podía tratar.

Una parte de él odiaba que aún pudiera hacerlo sentir así, a pesar de los años. Que con solo una mirada pudiera demoler cada mecanismo de defensa que creó en su contra. Suspirando, recordó cuantas veces se dijo que cuando se tratara del sexo, él sería quien tendría el control. Y así había sido, al menos hasta hoy. Él ponía las condiciones y las reglas: Sin luz. Sin rostros. Por lo tanto, sin ataduras ni compromisos. Poniéndose de pie, trató de no pensar en todo eso de sexo alrededor de Bella. Sin embargo su cuerpo volvió a ponerse duro al verla en la estancia, el deseo primitivo de tenerla luciendo de esa manera cada día aquí, en su casa, rugió en su pecho, pero cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en su rostro se quedó de piedra, estaba pálida.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió, alarmado con su expresión. Por alguna razón, ella dio un respingo, sus ojos luciendo salvajes cuando lo enfrentó.

—Lo siento. —Sacudió la cabeza, pareciendo mortificada.

—¿Estás bien? —Bella suspiró, guardando el celular en su bolso.

—Claro, es solo algo con una huésped de Haven, tengo que ir para allá, ahora mismo.

Pero aunque fingía a la perfección, Edward todavía podía ver en la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos, y alguna pena bastante seria la perseguía.

—Entonces te llevaré.

—Por supuesto que no. —Agitó la mano, despidiéndolo mientras se colgaba el bolso—. Todavía estás recuperándote.

—¿Olvidé mencionar que mi segundo nombre también es testarudo? —comentó tomando las llaves del auto.

—Edward…

Pero él le lanzó una mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, la llevaría de cualquier forma, así que con un resoplido, salió mientras él la seguía.

—¿Siempre desayunas así de riguroso? —preguntó en el camino. Él frunció el ceño, mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba la interestatal—. Te vi, no probaste un solo hot cake, ¿tienes miedo de estropear tu cuerpo de modelo?

Eso lo hizo sonreír, e inevitablemente, recordó que Bella por lo general era de esta manera. Incluso cuando eran novios, ella le hacía cumplidos o bromas llenas de sarcasmo que siempre aligeraban el ambiente. Incluso cuando estaba encerrado en sí mismo después de que James le partiera la cara o solo lo humillara frente a todos.

—No soy un metrosexual.

—¿Perdón? —Se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¿Esa camisa ajustada es solo lo que te pones los domingos? ¿A quién quieres engañar?, eres un enfermo de los músculos y el buen ver.

—Tan solo soy un enfermo de hipotiroidismo —murmuró riéndose, pero cuando Bella no se rio con él, la miró tan solo para encontrarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estás bromeando. —Cuando él negó, Bella se ruborizó llevándose una mano a los labios—. Oh por Dios, lo lamento tanto, yo…

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Yo me enteré hace apenas algunos años.

Después de que Bella se marchara, y sus papás murieran, todos sus pensamientos habían sido negativos. No se iba a decir mentiras: lo único que quería en aquellos días oscuros era simplemente acabar de una vez por todas con esa miserable vida de perdedor. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte le impidió seguir por ese camino. ¿Por qué iba acabar con su vida si él no había hecho nada malo? Él no era el problema, además sus papás no hubieran querido jamás eso. La respuesta no era convertirse en un idiota depresivo. Mierda, no.

La respuesta era no permitir que lo convirtieran otra vez en víctima. Así que desde que llegó a casa de los Cullen, se propuso una rutina y una dieta, que lo hacía a veces perder el conocimiento y maldecir de la extenuación. Hasta que un día, Carlisle se paró frente a él y le exigió que parara, Edward le había gritado que lo dejara en paz y se había portado como un adolescente caprichoso, hasta que su tío lo convenció de hacerse varios estudios, aprovechándose de su condición de doctor, y lo diagnosticó con hipotiroidismo.

—¿Entonces por qué fumas? —Él parpadeó, antes de reírse.

—Suenas igual que Rosalie. Toda la vida me sermonea con lo mismo. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Te ha dicho que es mi nutrióloga? —Bella parpadeó, al parecer absorbiendo las noticias.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió—. No me lo esperaba…

—Trabaja en el mismo hospital que Carlisle, mi tío. Él fue quien le consiguió el empleo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —dijo contenta—, también me impresionó ver a su hija, es hermosa.

—Madeleine es la consentida de todos. —Ella sonrió.

—Puedo ver fácilmente por qué.

Al detenerse en un semáforo la miró todavía sin poder creerse que estuviera de regreso. Habían sido años de noches enteras soñando con esto. Ella lo miró a su vez, y su sonrisa iluminó el auto pese a que el sol estaba tras las nubes, y de inmediato, lo hizo sentir como en casa. Pero entonces, Isabella Swan siempre tuvo ese efecto en él. Muy probablemente eso era porque había estado enamorado de ella desde que tenía diecisiete años, y saber que aún lo estaba, no lo llenó de amargura ni de rencor esta vez.

—¿Tengo un nido de pájaros, cierto? —murmuró nerviosa, acomodándose el cabello. Él sonrió, sujetando su mano para que parara de acomodárselo.

—Cierto, te ves horrible.

Y aunque pareció ofendida, después se rio, rodando los ojos… y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, les he contado la razón por la que Edward tiene un estricto régimen tanto alimenticio como físico, además ¿qué opinan de la química entre nuestros chicos? creo no se ha desaparecido con el tiempo, ¿cómo ven?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por comentar:**

 **lauritacullenswan , **hola nena muchas gracias por tus palabras, y te cuento que pareciera que no avanzan mucho pero si lo están haciendo, luego les contaré que pasó con James y con Aro, me dices si te gustó este capi? **Tecupi** **,** hola hola nena, te cuento que mi marido cocina muy rico y además hace unos cafés increíbles, en la vida real hay que buscar hombres así desde un principio porque no es cierto que se van haciendo con él tiempo, lo bueno es que acá es ficción y Edward terminará haciendo lo que Bella diga, por más duro que se haga ;) , **Nisha,** hola nena, no hagas caso de las payasadas que ponemos en el grupo, no sé si has leído otras historias mías pero nunca he escrito nada que no tenga sexo, jajaja saludos! **OnlyRobPatti,** hola nena, ambos pasaron un infierno y creo que podrán platicarlo en su momento y ser un soporte el uno para el otro. **florcitacullen1** **,** hola nena, como tu, también pienso lo mismo o quizás como dijo acá, porque no le gustan los compromisos y un cuerpo sin cara siempre puede ser sustituido por la cara que realmente tiene en su mente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! **Iii,** sip, finales felices siempre, **LuAnKa** **,** ya me conoces cariño, los giros drásticos son mi segundo nombre, jajaja **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, a pesar de todo muchas cosas se las reserva y no se las dice en voz alta, así que vamos a darle chance. **Pera l.t,** hola nena, si te fijas en la línea del tiempo, han tenido juntos un par de días, aunque parezca que tienen semanas, no lo es, creo que de hecho van rápido pese a todo el tiempo separados, mil gracias por tus palabras como siempre, un placer leerte saludos! **miop** **,** hola nena Edward solo está resentido y hay muchas cosas que tiene necesidad de sacar de su pecho, pero creo que dentro de todo no es grosero con Bella, solo un tanto tajante, como ves? **Nanny Swan** **,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** no sabría decirte si Edward realmente sea el mismo, recuerda que el pasado te hace quien eres en el presente como bien dices, y desgraciadamente, hizo de esta manera a Edward, las buenas actitudes también pueden quedar en el camino después de ser apaleadas siempre, esperemos que no sea todo el caso de nuestro chico, saludos! **Edu,** hola nena, yo también espero que no se lo pregunte, al menos no todavía, por lo pronto siguen intentando avanzar en esa amistad, veremos si pueden de verdad, muchísimas gracias como siempre por comentar, **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, pero aunque no lo creas lo llevan mucho de gane, como ves? **Noelia,** Edward está haciendo lo que puede para no portarse como un amargado, pero a veces no puede del todo, sin embargo aunque muchas chicas lo catalogan de grosero, yo pienso que más bien es un tanto tajante, como ves? **Leonciita16** **,** gracias a ti nena como siempre, yo también quiero que Edward se quite esa camisa y nos muestre ese tatuaje con alas, saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, no creo que Edward esté tratando tan mal a Bella, muchas de las cosas las piensa pero no las dice realmente, y bueno, ahora van a ir juntos a Haven, a ver que paso con el esposo de Elisa. **injoa** hola nena, te cuento que Edward en realidad es como de lengua afilada, y dice cosas un poco hirientes pero desgraciadamente ciertas, igual lo siguen intentando esperemos que eso de paso a mejorar su relación, **Adriana Molina,** muchas gracias como siempre por comentar nena, **Dani Valencia** **,** Síp, pero en el fondo sigue queriendo a Bella cerca, solo es cuestión de que pueda superar un poco el tenerla realmente de vuelta, **Diana2GT** **,** hola nena, muchas gracias por ponerte al corriente con los capítulos, como ves, te va gustando? **Lidia,** hola nena, ya nada de eso él se quedó solo y tuvo que tomar las riendas de su vida de la mejor manera que creyó, como ves? **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, no creas que Edward se lo dijo solo porque tenía fiebre, yo creo que é realmente siente todo lo que dijo, y está haciendo lo posible por demostrarlo, así como ha aceptado que sigue enamorado de ella. **Alisaness Cullen** **,** creo que Edward dejo atrás todo Forks, como él lo dijo se murió allá y por eso dejo todo atrás para no recordar ni a sus padres, ni a su ex, ni a su vida como era, saludos! **Somas,** así es nena, como él lo dijo Anthony se murió en Forks, **izdayanna** **,** hola nena como bien dices, de alguna manera las cosas van asentándose, y Edward sabe que por más que quiera sigue enamorado de ella, **Rero96,** hola nena, se lo contará en su momento, así como él hará con ella, saludos! **Vanina Iliana** **,** hola cariño, muchas gracias ya ves, a algunas les desespera que las cosas vayan lento pero yo no pienso que sea así, en fin en gustos se rompen géneros, muchas gracias por comentar! **Daniela,** gracias a ti nena, los chicos siguen teniendo esos momentos, saludos, **Zafirocullen22,** muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! **Pichi,** sigues siendo la misma alebrestadora de masas que conocí hace años, vieja infeliz, jajaja no te daré sexo en más capis, es época de guardar, **Sully YM** **,** jajaja no nena, aquí esta el otro capi el que si corresponde al lunes, así les iré dando capi conforme superemos rrs, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar, **nicomartin** **,** hola nena, no creas, Edward sabe que ama a Bella, y ya se lo ha aceptado así mismo, eso ya es mucha ganancia, **carolaap** **,** hola nena, así es el idiota esta como para chuparse los dedos, ojalá que deje que Bella lo chupe pronto jajaja, saludos! ** Hanna D. L, **hola nena, Edward al menos ha aceptado que sigue enamorado de nuestra chica, y eso es mucha ganancia en su relación, saludos! **Melina,** mil gracias nena, van un poco despacio, relativamente tienen juntos solo un par de días, pero con tanto capi parece más tiempo, no? Saludos! **karo29** **,** hola nena, hasta ahora Edward no sabe bien quien fue su último y no la está juzgando duro por eso, por lo pronto Kate tenía que salir al tema porque es una figura presente en la vida de Edward y Bella no se engaña, ni él tampoco, no creo que se haya hecho un mujeriego para olvidarla, simplemente que decidió que iba a controlar su vida como quisiera, saludos! **erizo ikki,** pero va cediendo nena, jeje saludos! **Pili,** gracias a ti como siempre, saludos! **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, Edward está intentando darle la oportunidad, para él no es borrón y cuenta nueva, porque si eso fuera tendría sexo con ella a mitad de la sala y te aseguro que Bella no está lista para él todavía, **Mary de cullen** **,** hola nena, creo que su subconsciente ganó la batalla y se ha aceptado así mismo que la quiere, creo que la llevan más de ganancia, saludos! **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, quizás debamos darle a los malos un cierre también en el presente, ya se me ocurrirá algo, **patymdn** **,** hola nena, Edward va cediendo y Bella como nosotras, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que no es ese chico del pasado, sin embargo, creo que de alguna manera sus raíces más básicas siguen dentro de él, **Karla,** hola hola nena, de alguna manera Edward no es ningún tirano, solo está resentido pero va cediendo cada vez más y volviendo a tomar esa complicidad que tuvo con Bella como amigos, y como pareja, **Cavendano13,** hola nena, te cuento que no solo medio muerto se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Bella, también ahora bastante consiente y al parecer no enloqueció, **Belli swan dwyer** **,** hola nena, a Bella y a todas nosotras nos cuesta aceptar esta nueva personalidad, pero siento que en el fondo, Edward sigue siendo el mismo, como ves? **supattinsondecullen** **,** hola nena, por poco se lo dan sino es por culpa del celular, creo que ya va más de ganancia, Edward no se sintió mal, y Bella de eso pide su limosna jaja cómo ves? **saraygarcia08** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, Edward le ha contado otro poco de su pasado a Bella, dejándola atónita y aclarándonos porque tiene ese cuerpo, como ves? **Andremr , **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras cariño, siempre es un placer saber que les está gustando y que no las aburro, jeje gracias por retomarla y espero me tengas poquita paciencia en lo que nuestros chicos conectan otra vez, me dices qué te pareció este capi?, ** soledadcullen** **,** hola nena, aunque es difícil sobre todo para Edward enfrentarse con el pasado en forma de Bella, creo que ahí la lleva, como ves?

 **¿Me dicen qué les ha parecido?**


	67. Chapter 67

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Las cosas buenas siempre terminaban más rápido que las cosas malas.

Era como si el mundo no quisiera que hubiera tanta felicidad, quizás el destino era un amargado después de todo. Como justo ahora, mientras él se liberaba del agarre de su mano, para pasar los dedos por su cabello, como si eso fuera obra de una sola mano, y justo, la que ella había estado sosteniendo. Él nunca había soltado su mano antes, pero bueno, antes él se llamaba Anthony. Suponía que tenía que comenzar a adaptarse.

Con un suspiro, Bella miró como llegaban a Haven y pensó que no iba a deprimirse, lo suyo con Edward no iba a volver con un chasquido de dedos, estaba claro, pero haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo, aunque se tardara toda una vida, porque él siempre fue la presencia más fiel en su vida y se pensaba aferrar a lo que él le había pedido momentos antes, que luchara por su amistad. Así que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para adaptarse a esto. Bella sabía que él regresaría de una forma u otra.

—¿Quién es ese? —inquirió Edward, apuntando hacia adelante con la barbilla. Bella miró en esa dirección y su sangre hirvió al instante. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando sujetó su bolso, y se bajó del auto de inmediato, caminando enojada hacia el tipo.

—Sam Uley, ¡se te dijo claramente que no podías estar aquí! —medio gritó mirando al enorme tipo frente a ella, él dejó de zarandear los barrotes de Haven, y trasladó su mirada oscura y enfurecida hacia ella. Se veía sucio y borracho.

—Maldita seas —la apuntó—, por tu puta culpa Elisa me denunció. ¡Ella nunca lo habría hecho porque me ama!, tú no sabes lo que tenemos ¡y no tenías por qué jodidamente entrometerte!, me las pagarás —aseveró dando un paso en su dirección, Bella metió la mano en su bolso, lista para sacar su _Taser._

—Oye, imbécil, si aprecias tu vida te detendrás justo ahí. —La voz ronca de Edward la sorprendió al sonar justo detrás de ella, tenía una mirada turbia que la asustó. Por lo que dejó su arma de electrochoques en el bolso y lo interceptó.

—¿Confías en mí? —Él parpadeó mirándola confundido, saliendo de su trance violento.

—No voy a permitir que ese tipo te hable así, de ninguna manera…

—Soy la dueña de este lugar, ¿quieres saber cómo he logrado mantenerlo? —Edward la miró perplejo, su furia pareciendo menguar un poco—. Confía en mí, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. —Y cuando él pareció dudar, presionó un poco más—. ¿Por favor?

—Está bien —bufó—, pero si ese hijo de puta da un paso más…

—¡No te tengo miedo, bastardo! —gritó Sam desde su lugar—. Ni a ti perra —la apuntó—, ahora sé una buena puta y dile a Elisa que venga inmediatamente junto con nuestra hija.

Los ojos de Edward centellaron, y Bella supo que lo estaba perdiendo. Había visto en el pasado esa mirada y nunca había acabado bien, por lo que tiró de su mano, suplicándole con la mirada que confiara en ella. Él le devolvió una mirada dura e intensa, gritándole con los ojos por no dejarlo proceder como hombre de las cavernas, pero luego, se pasó una mano por el cabello como dejándola continuar, así que no perdió el tiempo.

—Escúchame bien, Sam —dijo girándose para enfrentarlo—. Yo no te tengo miedo. Y si Elisa no consiguió refundirte en la cárcel, yo me encargaré de que te pudras ahí para siempre en cuanto te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Edward se tensó detrás de ella pero Sam continuó en su lugar, sus fosas nasales dilatadas y sus ojos llenos de rabia, pero Bella sabía, después de tantos años, que los valientes vivían, hasta que el cobarde quería. Darle a un tipo como Sam el poder de hacerlo sentir superior podía sublevarlo, pero quitárselo al observarlo como la basura que era, siempre lo haría retroceder. Bella no era la misma niña asustada de antes, y ahora confiaba en su autoestima, en los conocimientos de autodefensa que adquirió a lo largo de los años y en la convicción con que se estaba expresando al mirarlo.

 **…**

Edward nunca había tenido problemas del corazón. Sin embargo, mirando a ese imbécil alzarse sobre Bella, por poco le dio un infarto. Su respiración se desbocó y sus puños rugieron por sacar la mierda del hijo de puta, hasta que le pidiera perdón de rodillas.

—Me las vas a pagar por esto —dijo el moreno, antes de… comenzar a huir.

—Rayos —siseó Bella comenzando a correr detrás de él. Edward tardó quizás un par de segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, antes de alcanzar a Bella y sujetarla por los brazos—. ¡Suéltame!, no podemos dejarlo ir, la policía tiene que capturarlo… —Peleó contra su agarre, sus ojos frenéticos.

—La policía, cariño. —Sujetó sus mejillas, obligándola a encararlo—. No tú.

Ella parpadeó, tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos salvajes. Nunca la había visto así, y nunca se le había hecho más hermosa incluso aunque estuviera loca al querer perseguir a un tipo como el tal Sam. Instantes después, el sonido de una sirena de patrulla, interrumpió su duelo de miradas, e inmediatamente un oficial de policía se acercó a ellos.

—¿Este es el tipo, señorita Swan? —inquirió ya sacando las esposas, sin quitarle la mirada.

—¡Huyó por allá! —apuntó en la dirección contraria—, por favor, atrápenlo cuanto antes, llevaba un abrigo verde. —Los policías inmediatamente se fueron por esa dirección, y Edward volvió a asombrarse al mirarla.

—¿Conoces a esos oficiales? —Ella sopló un mechón fuera de su cara.

—Por supuesto, a estas alturas conozco a casi todo el departamento. Sam no es el primer idiota con el que he tenido que tratar. Haven recibe a muchas mujeres con estos problemas, por eso Jacob trabaja para mí, solo que los domingos es su día de descanso —suspiró, negando—. Tendré que conseguir a alguien de tiempo completo…

—¿Tú… te enfrentas con tipos como ese, seguido? —inquirió a través de los dientes apretados, maldita sea. No podía creerlo—. Por mi salud mental, dime que no.

—Bueno esta soy yo ahora —dijo viéndolo de tal forma, que Edward podría jurar que solo con esa mirada podía convertir a un tipo de la nada a impotente.

Todavía luciendo molesta, Bella presionó el timbre de la casa, luego mostró su rostro en la cámara y segundos después la reja se abrió. Edward la siguió de forma rígida, la sangre corriendo aún acelerada en sus venas mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada, donde su madre y una mujer de cabello rubio ya la esperaban, con gestos angustiados.

—Oh, Bella, me tenías tan preocupada —lloró su madre abrazándola—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no enfrentes a esos hombres? No eres un chico, no puedes…

—Mamá, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte yo que lo tengo bajo control? —canturreó devolviéndole el abrazo, antes de dirigir su mirada a la rubia—. Lo van a capturar, tenlo por seguro, Elisa, nunca dejaré que se acerque a ustedes, voy a pedirle a Jacob que se quede aquí esta noche, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Y una patrulla estará cerca.

La mujer sollozó asintiendo, y luego lo miró nerviosa. Como si no le gustara el género masculino en lo absoluto, por lo que Renée tomó su mano, y la instó a la cocina, y solo hasta ese momento, Edward observó a la pequeña que quedó atrás, luciendo alterada.

—Tu papá está atravesando por momentos duros, bebé —susurró Bella, arrodillándose al lado de la pequeña—. Pero ningún hombre nunca debe gritarte, los gritos nunca son una solución, ni mucho menos los golpes, ¿está claro? —La pequeña asintió, estrechando entre sus manos un pequeño perro de peluche—. Nadie debe hacerte llorar tampoco.

—¿Y si te pega como… como a mamá? —balbuceó. Bella acarició su rostro.

—Nunca va a tocarnos, lo prometo. Vamos a olvidarnos de él, ¿te parece si buscamos un poco de helado? Sería genial si tú me sirves, escuché que ya eres una niña grande.

—Sí, lo soy —contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Eso es increíble. —Se puso de pie, antes de mirarlo y parecer sorprendida, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que él se encontraba aquí—. Ah, este es mi amigo Anth… Es decir —carraspeó—, Edward, y ella es Katherine.

—Mucho gusto, princesa —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas, sujetando su pequeña mano, besando sus nudillos.

—¿Cuidarás de Bella?

—También cuidaré de ti, ¿te parece bien?

Ella sonrió asintiendo, así que los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Elisa volvió a lanzarle una mirada aprensiva, encogiéndose incluso un poco en su lugar. Edward trató de encoger su gran figura tanto como le fue posible para no verse tan alto y corpulento como no podía evitar lucir. Luego dio un paso dentro de la cocina.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —dijo presentándose al entrar—, soy un amigo de Bella, estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, y si no les molesta, me quedaré aquí hasta que Jacob llegue.

—Muchas gracias por defender allá afuera a mi niña —dijo Renée, extendiendo una taza de té para él—. Un día de estos me dará un ataque al corazón por su culpa.

—Mamá…

—Es la verdad. —Sí, Edward también había estado al borde de tener uno.

—Las personas agresivas como Sam, respetan a aquellos que demuestran fuerza en su diálogo, ¿te fijaste cómo nunca se movió de su lugar?, es solo un cobarde disfrazado de villano —aseguró la castaña, restándole importancia como si no fuera la primera vez.

—No me interesa —dijo Renée cruzándose de brazos—. Me prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo, por eso estoy tan agradecida con Jacob, le diré lo que hiciste esta tarde. —Edward se tensó pero ella tan solo rodó los ojos.

—Quizás no deberías presenciar esto —dijo Bella, mirándolo con cierta culpa.

—Oh, pero claro que debo presenciar esto. Alguien tiene que meter un poco de sentido común en tu cabeza. —Renée se rio.

—Creo que me gustas, Edward, me gustas mucho.

 **…**

—De verdad no tienes que hacer esto, todavía no te alivias por completo —dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos, no podía creer que Anthony quisiera quedarse aquí.

—No voy a dejarte sola con un misógino prófugo —siseó mirándola.

—Jacob vendrá a primera hora mañana, ya antes hemos estado sin él.

Por alguna razón, su amigo no había contestado esa noche, aunque no era la primera vez que olvidaba el celular en el gimnasio. Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente y en silencio, por lo que se revolvió incomoda bajo su atenta mirada, la verdad era que su proximidad estaba jodiendo su cerebro y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento, él fuera a soltar algo hiriente que cavara un agujero más profundo en su pecho.

—Trabajamos donde mismo, así que no veo por qué no puedo quedarme aquí y mañana llevarte al trabajo, después de todo, tú velaste por mí todo el fin de semana.

Bella suspiró aliviada con sus palabras, aunque no del todo convencida con la idea, algunas inquilinas estaban nerviosas con lo sucedido, y la presencia de otro hombre que no era Jacob, las tenía escalando por las paredes. Estaba perdida en pensamientos, cuando cálidos dedos sujetaron sus manos, y cuando elevó la mirada, se quedó sin aliento ante esos intensos ojos verdes.

—Nunca dejaste que te ayudara en el pasado, ¿lo recuerdas? No comentas los mismos errores, por favor, deja que te muestre como puedo ayudarte cuando estás en problemas, además, dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿no? —Bella suspiró, antes de negar con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad estás haciendo esto? —Y cuando él sonrió ladinamente, Bella resopló intentando no ruborizarse—. Chantajista.

—Como sea —dijo apretando las manos de Bella contra su pecho, mientras le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar—. Entonces, ¿dónde dormiré?

* * *

 **Chicas como siempre mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensan y como creen que se desarrollaran las cosas, les cuento que nuevamente Edward se queda con Bella y esta vez no hay enfermedad de por medio, ¿creen que finalmente hablen un poco más de ellos y sus sentimientos?**

 **onlyRobPatti,** Como siempre nena, muchas gracias por comentar esta y mis demás historias, **Chiqui,** hola nena, Kate tendrá que hacerse a un lado pronto, si piensa que puede estar cerca de Edward con Bella presente, **GellySweetDreamlike , **ni hablar nena, sin besos y bueno te cuento que fumar cuando se tiene tiroides, tiene efectos dañinos, por no comentar sus efectos patógenos sobre el sistema respiratorio, cardiovascular o urogenital. Deben tener cuidado con eso, por eso Edward no es fumador compulsivo, pero si se fuma uno que otro cigarro. **Nisha,** hola nena te cuento que nop, no falta nada para que Bella le diga las cosas a Edward, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, que te puedo decir soy super intensa también y por lo pronto nuestros chicos van dejándose conocer más, así como Edward ha tenido que ver a Bella como es ahora, **Sully YM , **gracias a ti nena, creo que van por el camino correcto, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, ha sacado su lado protector pero Bella también le ha demostrado que no se le cierra el mundo ya con hombres como Sam, **Iii,** esperemos que no haya problemas con Kate, **rjnavajas , **hola nena, van lentos pero seguro volviéndose amigos y conociéndose entre si, ** jupy, **hola nena, van mejorando su relación como amigos y conociéndose más, como ves? ** miop, **hola nena, te cuento que el hipotiroidismo de Edward, al no haber sido detectado lo tenía subiendo de peso sin control, también genera cambios de humor y de carácter, tiene que estar medicado y en forma para poder estar bien, saludos! ** Vanina Iliana, **hola nena, yo creo que Edward ya sabe cuanto quiere a Bella y esta cediendo a ella, de cosa en cosa, retomando lo que tenían aunque sea en cuanto a amistad se refiere, **Rero96,** muchas gracias nena, así es, se van conociendo y volviendo a enamorar, **Melina,** hola nena, Edward esta asustado con lo que Bella anda haciendo en Haven pero esta tratando de apoyarla, incluso aunque ahora sabe que ella lidia con todo eso sola, **Karla,** hola nena, los chicos se van acercando el uno al otro cada vez más, y encontrando pretextos, o no, para poder continuar juntos, como ves? **Gloria,** hola cariño, qué lástima que tu mamá tenga esta enfermedad, si les cambia el carácter asó como la diabetes, algo pasa y los vuelve a veces más huraños, incluso aunque tomen medicamente y de pronto tienen unos arranques… uff ni para que te cuento cosas que ya sabes, te prometo que pensaré lo del beso, te mando muchos saludos! **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, el carácter de Edward también ha cambiado mucho debido a su enfermedad, eso les cambia un poco la manera de ser y los vuelve volubles, ya Bella irá viéndolo, saludos! **missy,** hola nena, así es Edward de verdad quiere a Bella, y no creas que se le olvida lo que le dijo, solo como bien dices, se esta protegiendo para no volver a caer como en el pasado, saludos! **Mony17,** muchas gracias nena, no importa cuanto te tardes, te cuento que mientras tanto Edward también va viendo que Bella no es la misma, así que él también tendrá que adaptarse, como ves? **saraipineda44 , **hola nena, se están conociendo en sus nuevas versiones, aunque no siempre sea la que más nos gusta, pero es parte de la vida, saludos! **Lidia,** hola nena, así es, ya se lo aceptó internamente, ahora falta que lo exprese frente a ella, saludos! ** lauritacullenswan, **hola nena, así es llegaron juntos y Edward casi se muere ahí del susto con Bella corriendo detrás de un tipo como Sam, ya le tocó a él también conocerla en esa faceta, saludos! **Neii,** mil gracias por tus palabras, muchas gracias cariño! **LillyMasen,** a estudiar nena, nimodo, jajaja muchísimas gracias por darte tiempo para leer y comentar! **Pili,** hola nena, ¿Quién dijo que James está encerrado? No lo creo, el único encerrado y eso falta que lo confirme es Aro, **Belli swan dwyer , **hola nena, de momento nada se les está complicado y las cosas siguen su curso, como ves? **Marme,** de momento nada de drama, las cosas siguen su curso no felices del todo pero si avanzando como ves? **Noelia,** me da mucho gusto que no fuera tu disco duro, es que las computadoras no deben hacer sonidos raros, por eso supuse eso, jaja lo de las actualizaciones es bien común, siempre la andan regando, y bueno, te cuento que pareciera un cambio drástico el de Edward, al siempre si aceptarla para ser amigos, pero en realidad ya se cansó de luchar, ya vio que que Bella no se va a ir, y eso le da tranquilidad, ** Leonciita16, **hola nena, así es, están en la onda de entender que no son los que fueron, así que ya depende de ellos si viven de recuerdos o comienzan a formar nuevos, el tatuaje te adelanto que es un ave, y también te cuento que han pasado por un montón de cosas para llegar a donde están, ya veremos si son o no compatibles,0 **Pau,** hola nena, ya aceptó que siente todavía cosas por Bella, pero ya veremos si le gusta también esta nueva persona. **debynoe , **hola nena, Edward se esta enterando de muchas cosas, Bella tampoco es la misma chica asustadiza que necesitaba que la cuidaran, ** lizdayanna, **hola nena, así es, ya la vio como es ahora y por lo que tiene que pasar, eso lo ha dejado preocupado hasta el infinito, crees que finalmente con otra noche sin enfermedad ni nada de por medio, se cuenten todo? ** carolaap, **hola nena, Bella esta dejando que las cosas fluyan aceptando a Edward como amigo, a su vez él lo esta intentando como ves? ** florcitacullen1, **hola nena, los chicos aceptan esa química, incluso Edward que es el más reticiente, ahora también ha visto a Bella comportarse con agresores y esta entre asustado y sorprendido, pero sobre todo, volvió a activar su instinto protector, como ves? ** caresgar26, **hola nena, Edward sabe que no tenía caso seguir de insensible con Bella, sobre todo cuando lo único que siente por ella todavía es un profundo cariño, como ves? **Miss cinnamon,** hola nena, le tocaba a él pedirle que se quede con ella, y que lo espere ahora que ya no es el mismo, como ves? **erizo ikki,** hola nena, yo también me temo que no se tomará bien las cosas cuando las sepa, como ves? **cavendano13 , **hola nena, la aleja físicamente pero al menos ahí sigue con ella, y ahora está muy preocupado por Sam, crees que les de problemas o solo es un tipo cobarde? ** patymdn, **hola nena, el problema con Haven es complicado, la policía no logró capturarlo y por eso Edward no va a dejar a Bella sola, y ella con eso de que lo quiere de vuelta pues a aceptado que se quede, como ves? ** nicomartin, **hola nena, así es, como un viejo amigo con el que te llevabas muy bien pero dejaste de frecuentar y cuando encuentras todo es raro al principio pero ya después recuerdas que tan bueno era su amistad, ** Tata XOXO, **hola nena te cuento que las barreras entre ellos están abajo ahora, y solo les queda comenzar a conocerse como son ahora, y ver si les gusta en que se han convertido, como ves?, **Andremr , **hola nena, me da mucho gusto que comprendas este proceso donde ambos son totalmente desconocidos y no tendrían porque saltar a los huesos del otro, independientemente de cómo acabaron en el pasado, y aunque les esta costando un poco, no todo esta perdido para ellos, espero este cap también te guste!

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?**


	68. Chapter 68

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Uh, si no te sientes incómoda de que duerma aquí contigo, por mí está bien —comentó Anthony, mirándola a través de esas largas y ridículas pestañas.

Oh, Bella estaba lo que le sigue de incómoda, sobre todo porque no sabía en qué punto se encontraba con él, pero no tenían otra opción. Anthony no iba a irse, y ella no podía ponerlo a dormir en un sofá en la estancia. Si por alguna razón alguna de sus inquilinas se levantaba e iba a la cocina, y se topaba con un hombre como él en la estancia, saldría gritando alterando a las demás. Así que, dormirían juntos en su alcoba provisional aunque eso la tuviera sumamente nerviosa.

—Siempre puedes dormir conmigo, ¿sabes? —canturreó Bella palmeando la cama, tratando de bromear con él y romper el silencio que estaba creciendo—. No muerdo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, muchas gracias —respondió con sarcasmo, acomodándose en el sofá—. No quiero que tus manos se pongan curiosas a mitad de la noche.

Bella resopló una risa, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, pero luego se quedó pensativa mientras miraba el techo. La última vez que sus manos realmente curiosearon sobre un hombre, fue con él. A pesar de que había intentado salir un par de veces con otros tipos, e incluso había besado y… hecho cosas a otros, todo había sido un fracaso. Y con el tiempo, nadie le pareció lo suficientemente bueno, como para seguir intentando.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —contestó con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma. Durante su vida, nunca encontró nada mejor que el olor de Anthony.

—A pesar de que hoy por poco me vuelvo diabético por tu culpa, quiero que sepas que te admiro bastante. Y no porque enfrentaras a un tipo de esa manera tan imprudente…

—No fue imprudente, ya te dije que…

—Im-pru-den-te —recalcó—, sin embargo, debes saber que estoy muy asombrado y te admiro por sostener esta casa, por volverte una mujer tan valiente e increíble.

—Gracias… pero no soy tan fuerte como parezco —balbuceó tensa al mirarlo—. He recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí, me ha costado muchas cosas...

—Para mí lo eres, siempre lo has sido. Incluso de adolescentes, siempre intentaste defenderme y yo… —suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello—, finalmente, hoy he caído en la cuenta, de que no hubiéramos funcionado en el pasado de todos modos.

Las palabras la marearon, mientras en su pecho, su corazón se volvía de plomo.

—¿Q-Qué…? —balbuceó.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —continuó—, porque ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico. Tenía muy baja autoestima y eso nos habría separado tarde o temprano —dijo en una voz tan baja, que casi parecía esperar que no lo hubiera escuchado, pero sí lo hizo.

—Eso no es cierto —comentó aliviada—, tú eras increíblemente dulce y centrado, nunca…

—No te estoy diciendo esto para tratar de convencerte de lo contrario —la interrumpió—, te lo digo porque fue un hecho. Dependía completamente de ti. Todo lo que hacía, era para ti. Comía cosas saludables porque tú me lo pedías, intentaba controlar mi temperamento porque no te gustaba de otra manera… Yo no tenía ningún interés en cambiar antes de conocerte, no me importaba en realidad lo que pudiera pasarme incluso aunque sabía que estaba mal —resopló como si decir aquello fuera absurdo—. Y recuerdo que cada noche, no podía dormir pensando en el mañana, me devanaba los sesos imaginando que cualquier cosa te espantaría, que cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría alejándote. Siempre pensé que te daba vergüenza.

—Nunca me diste vergüenza. —Se sentó en la cama, necesitando mirarlo—. Siempre fuiste todo para mí, me cansé de decírtelo.

—Y nunca te creí —dijo en tono reflexivo—. Creo que en el fondo, esperaba lo que nos pasó. Algo siempre me lo decía, así que cuando finalmente ocurrió, solo me dejé llevar.

Bella se quedó prendada de sus increíbles ojos, sentía como si necesitara decir algo más, pero en realidad su mente botaba de un lado a otro. Fue triste enterarse que él nunca le creyó una palabra, y más triste que por ocultar su relación, él se sintiera de esa manera.

—Yo tampoco era fuerte —murmuró mirando sus manos—. Por eso tenía pensado huir de casa, solo me quedaba un semestre de la preparatoria, y luego podría alejarme, lejos, muy lejos, encontrar algún trabajo de ensueño y vivir feliz para siempre, cuidando a nadie más que a mí misma. Ese era el plan, y me hubiera apegado a él de no haber aparecido tú en mi camino. También me volví dependiente de ti, y cuando las cosas se complicaron, preferí evadirme, así no tendría que enfrentarme con… con nada ni nadie.

Anthony suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de sentarse también, solo se había quitado la camisa quedando en una sencilla camiseta de tirantes que mostraba ese tatuaje de alas sobre sus brazos, sus largas piernas aún vistiendo vaqueros, colgando del sofá. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras el arrepentimiento cubría sus facciones. Era el gesto más emotivo que había mostrado en todos estos días.

—Sé que tu padrastro te acosaba —dijo sorprendiéndola, y cuando la miró, había tanta furia y frustración en ellos, que se estremeció—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de eso?, ¿cómo me lastimó el saber que nunca pensaste que yo podría ayudarte?, ¿que mejor acudías a los brazos de James, en lugar de conmigo?

—No fue precisamente así... —balbuceó aturdida.

—Igual ya no importa —sacudió la cabeza—, entiendo ahora por qué lo hiciste. Él era más fuerte, te sentías protegida a su lado más que con un obeso mimado, sin nada de condición, sin manera de ayudarte. Entiendo que yo no era realmente nada, Bella. Nada.

—Lo eras todo —dijo sin aliento—, lo sigues siendo.

Cuando él volvió la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos, supo que ya no quedaba nada de esa mirada tímida, el rubor de las mejillas y los torpes coqueteos. Parecía cerca de cien años mayor que la última vez que se habían visto en la cabaña. Ya no era un chico, y tampoco era Anthony. Era un hombre completamente adulto cuyo nombre era Edward, y ya era hora de que empezara a aceptarlo y a llamarlo como él se lo pidió.

—¿Ves lo que trato de decirte? —Se incorporó caminando hacia la ventana, donde miró brevemente hacia la fría noche oscura, antes de enfrentarla—. No fue solo tu culpa, sino también mía. Comprendo ahora que por eso huyeras sin mirar atrás.

Bella se quedó en su lugar, sus manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas, su corazón golpeando su pecho como si un caballo estuviera pateando sus costillas en un intento por perforarlas, incluso un mareo fuerte la asaltó, pero cerrando los ojos se dijo que no iba a vomitar. Oh, no. Vomitar tampoco estaba dentro del plan. Pudieron pasar horas, o quizás solo un par de minutos, mientras respiraba profundo controlando un ataque de pánico.

—Pensé… —Él se aclaró la garganta tiempo después—. Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. Toda esta conversación es tan jodidamente rara, lamento haber sacado el tema.

— _Rara_ —se rio Bella, aunque el sonido fue ronco, sin aliento—. Iba a decir trascendental, pero rara también funciona y antes de que digas otra cosa, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—No quiero escucharlo, Bella —suspiró mirando hacia sus pies descalzos, como si fuera lo más interesante el contraste de ellos contra la alfombra oscura—. Solo vivamos el presente de ahora en adelante, ¿te parece?

—Hace ocho años —comenzó de nuevo, con un tono determinado—, yo era un completo desastre, una chica con la que no debiste cruzar ni siquiera una mirada. He pensado en eso mucho desde entonces, ¿sabes?, en cómo terminamos, en cómo te herí lo suficiente para que ahora no me puedas siquiera tolerar. Nuevamente, quizás deberías dar la vuelta y solo salir, pero antes, hay algo que definitivamente tienes que saber.

—¿Y qué es? —murmuró en tono ronco.

—Hace ocho años, no te dejé. —Sus ojos verdes llamearon, como si toda máscara hubiera caído, y en su lugar dejara solo a un hombre realmente ofendido y herido.

—¿Ah, no? —resopló una risa incrédula, rodando los ojos—. ¿Y dónde estabas cuando desperté en el puñetero hospital, tres días después de que James me redujera a una masa viviente?, porque no recuerdo haberte visto.

—Edward…

—Oh, espera. —Dejó de apoyarse en la pared, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella luciendo fingidamente tranquilo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla—. Tampoco te recuerdo en el funeral de mis padres, o de visita los días que se permitían en la casa de acogida donde terminó mi huérfano culo.

—N-No podía verte —balbuceó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en el presente. Él se detuvo y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Lo siento, _mierda._ Tan solo es que tenía todo este resentimiento en el pecho… —Se recargó contra la pared, cruzando un pie frente al otro, sus brazos cruzados haciendo que se viera tan grande, incluso en esa postura indiferente—. Pero ahora escuchándome reclamarte todo esto… simplemente me doy cuenta de que no avancé a ningún sitio pese a que pensé que lo había hecho —suspiró—, espero estar listo para hacerlo ahora.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a dejarme junto con mi miserable recuerdo atrás? —susurró, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza negativamente, antes de suspirar.

—Me prometí no hacerte llorar, y ahí va una lágrima de nuevo. —Bella se llevó la mano al rostro y comprobó que efectivamente, estaba llorando.

—No es tu culpa, siempre he sido una llorona —dijo mortificada, haciéndolo resoplar.

—¿Todavía está en pie la oferta de dormir contigo como amigos? Pareciera que he dormido mucho a tu alrededor, pero la verdad es que me siento muy jodido.

—Ya te dije que no voy a saltar sobre tus miserables bíceps —susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio.

—Date la vuelta, Bella.

Así lo hizo, acostándose de espaldas a él, y agradeció cuando lo sintió moverse con deliberada lentitud tras ella, quizás no hubiera manejado tanto contacto físico de otra forma. Aprovechando sus movimientos tranquilos, ella se tomó su tiempo para relajarse y entonces lo sintió. Al segundo que su piel conectó con la suya, fue como si sus cuerpos tuvieran la memoria intacta. Su presencia, cálida y eléctrica cuando colocó un brazo sobre el suyo, su pulgar rozó levemente su mano haciéndola estremecer. Bella exhaló en un profundo suspiro como si pudiera sentir la conexión surgiendo nuevamente entre ellos.

—Aún somos los mismos, Bella. Al parecer no importa la cantidad de tiempo —susurró.

Bella sujetó su mano con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos y se aseguró de dejar la luz de su pequeña lámpara encendida sobre el buró, cuando tomó una respiración temblorosa y se giró entre sus brazos. Enfrentando su hermoso y cambiado rostro.

—Yo no soy la misma. —Acarició su mejilla, todavía sin poder creerse que su mandíbula fuera áspera y tan dura—. Mi padrastro, Aro, me violó esa noche que iba a ir contigo a la cabaña.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ahora no tengo mucho que decir, ¿pero ustedes qué creen que pase ahora?**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias por agregarme a sus listas y favoritos, así como a todas las lindas chicas que me comentan:**

 **Neii,** uy nena si te estabas subiendo por las paredes, no te quiero imaginar ahora! **Karlita carrillo,** me alegra saber que ya te pusiste al corriente, jaja me reí mucho con tus comentarios, en realidad no veo novelas, creo que soy una novela mexicana andando, prometo moderarme, jeje saludos a tus chiquitines! **nicomartin,** hola nena **,** espero este capi te haya gustado, me dices? **ET,** hola nena, Bella finalmente se ha sentido en confianza, y no espero más tiempo para revelar su mayor secreto, **Pichi,** primero manitas sudadas, después, un brazo se desliza alrededor de su cintura y luego, bam, bomba sobre violaciones y terribles secretos #LoSientoNoLoSiento, jajaja te quiero aunque seas una vieja pelada, **nydiac10,** hola nena, los chicos siguen contándose cosas del pasado, aunque no todas sean lo que el otro esperaba, como ves? **lauritacullenswan,** hola nena, Bella a cambiado mucho, y como bien le dijo a Edward, ella tampoco es la misma. **Noelia,** hola hola cariño, te cuento que Bella finalmente ha dado el gran salto y le ha revelado a Edward eso que tantas cosas malas le ha traído, cómo crees que reaccione él? **debynoe,** hola nena, entre ellos las cosas van avanzando, para bien o para mal, te gustó este capi? Como siempre mil gracias por comentar! **Hanna D. L,** hola hola cariño, te cuento que Bella le va a demostrando con muchas cosas a Edward su carácter, primero le demuestra cuan paciente puede ser, una persona tranquila pese a su trabajo, pero también le ha revelado el secreto que por muchos años la redujo a nada, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, el pobre de Anthony finalmente supo la historia, desde cero y sin más secretos de por medio, cómo crees que se lo tome? **somas,** hola nena, Bella le está demostrando a Edward cuanto a cambiado, crees que esta vez se deje proteger por él?, **Edu,** hola cariño, cómo estás, como va todo con tu trabajo? Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras respecto a Resistence, a ver como nos va ya que lo cambié un montón! Y bueno acá te dejo con un capi de infarto! **Gloria,** hola hola nena, te cuento que la amistad entre estos dos, finalmente le dio a Bella el coraje como para decirle todo lo que pasó esa noche, dejando te aseguro, en mal estado a Edward, cómo ves? **Daniela,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, espero tu semana vaya muy bien y acá te dejo con un capi quizás más agridulce que dulce, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, Bella sigue mostrando un fuerte temple, incluso de cara a su pasado, cómo ves? **Tecupi,** hola nena, te cuento que a pesar de que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse medio tensas entre los chicos, esta vez se dijeron todo, incluso lo que más lastimo a uno de los dos lados, como ves? **Pili,** hola nena, esta vez Bella le ha contado a Edward lo que pasó, aclarándole las cosas, cómo vez? **Bones1995,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, te cuento que en esta etapa de su amistad, Bella se ha sentido por fin en confianza como para contarle a Edward el porqué de dejarlo en aquél entonces, como ves? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, la amistad de los chicos con altas y bajas, Edward ha escupido todo lo que le molestó del pasado, con la intención de dejarlo justo ahí, en el pasado, pero entonces Bella le llega con esto, cómo crees que se lo tome? **jupy** **,** hola nena, finalmente Bella ha contado todo su pasado, como ves? **Melina,** hola nena, los muros cayeron esta noche mientras nada les impedía hablar de frente, cómo crees que Edward se tome finalmente conocer su pasado? **Diannita Robles** **,** hola nena, aquí te dejo la charla sin interrupciones que tanto me habías pedido, ;). **carolaap** **,** hola nena, no es necesario que Jacob aparezca en estos momentos, ellos están llevando su relación como amigos, contándose cosas del pasado para sanar sus heridas, como ves? **Karla,** hola nena, ahora más que nunca es cuando podrán decidir si con todo esto que se dijeron pueden salir adelante o no, qué crees que piense Edward de todo esto? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, Edward la quiere y por eso le ha reclamado todo, por esa razón Bella se ha visto en la necesidad de confesar su oscuro pasado, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward ha confesado todo el rencor que guardaba en su corazón y Bella ha tratado de menguarlo explicándole las cosas, pero crees que esto le traiga paz? **Sully YM,** hola nena, te cuento que después de esto, no sé si Renée siga cayéndole tan bien a Edward y viceversa, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, Bella se ha sentido en la suficiente confianza como para confesarle a Edward todo lo que tuvo que atravesar durante este tiempo separados, crees que esto los una más, o nuevamente el pasado les estropeé el presente? **Leonciita16,** hola nena, desgraciadamente el pasado vuelve a la carga esta vez casi con toda su fuerza, crees que salgan ilesos nuevamente de esto que se ha descubierto? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, ahora el problema no es en donde duerma Edward, o donde terminen sus manos, creo que el problema es en donde quedó parado después de la confesión de Bella **. rjnavajas,** muchas gracias cariño, espero este capi también te dejara sorprendida, **Vanina Iliana,** hola! Jajaja si duerme con Bella, al menos te concedí eso! **injoa,** hola nena, pues deseo concedido, y ahora? **cavendano13** **,** hola nena, por lo pronto he escrito la escena donde finalmente le confiesa su pasado, espero te haya gustado! **patymdn,** hola nena, creo que la entrada a conocer a la suegra fue una cosa, quien sabe mañana después de que Edward finalmente conoce su pasado, como ves? **Alisaness Cullen,** Hola nena, Edward finalmente ha sacado todo lo que lo persiguió por años, pero a su vez, Bella hizo lo mismo , como ves? **Rero96,** hola nena, muchas gracias, también espero te haya gustado este capitulo, **Miop,** hola nena, por fin pudieron hablar ahora sí que casi de todo, crees que su relación mejore, o por el contrario exista de nuevo un quiebre? **caresgar26,** hola nena, finalmente han conversado, pero conociendo lo que tuvo que pasar Bella, crees que el corazón de Edward realmente sane? **OnlyRobPatti,** muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios cariño!

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?**


	69. Chapter 69

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella se apoyó contra la pared en el patio, y se arropó un poco más con la gruesa manta que se había traído con ella. Su respiración provocaba nubes de vapor en la noche helada.

Y cuando escuchó de nuevo un gruñido y un fuerte golpe contra uno de los árboles del patio trasero de Haven, cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose. Decir que Edward se había tomado para mal las noticias, sería quedarse corta. Hundiéndose más en la manta, lo contempló con ansiedad, mientras golpeaba el árbol con el que se había ensañado, una y otra vez con los puños cerrados. Sabía que debería estarse haciendo un increíble daño en los nudillos, y que por estar descalzo en la noche helada quizás contraería pulmonía. Tenía que parar, él solo… tenía que parar. Así que se recolectó así misma, ya no era esa niña temerosa y débil, por lo que caminó hacia él y como si sintiera su presencia, Edward se detuvo, apoyando ambas manos en el enorme roble, su cabello dejando caer gotas de sudor, tenía la camiseta pegada al torso, su respiración saliendo en ráfagas.

—¿Edward? —Él no respondió, mirando fijamente al roble como si se tratara de un enemigo, o quizás solo estaba sumido en el pasado, atrapado en su memoria.

 **…**

No era justo que le hubiera pasado algo tan espantoso.

Edward gruñó golpeando de nuevo el árbol, como si fuera el puto padrastro de Bella. No podía concebir que le hubiera ocurrido aquello cuando era una adolescente indefensa e inocente, ¿por qué mierda?, ¿por qué le había pasado eso como si hubiera estado sola en el puto mundo? ¿Cómo siguió adelante?, ¿cómo pudo pensar que él era quien estuvo haciendo esfuerzos para sobrevivir en la vida? Dios, era un jodido bastardo patético.

Estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente el árbol cuando la sintió. Ni siquiera necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que era ella, otra vez ella, siempre ella queriendo consolarlo, queriendo acercarse a él, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo podría verla ahora a los ojos? Ya no importaba si no acudió a él, si estuvo buscando a cualquier otro para ayudarla, al final nadie estuvo para ella, _nadie._

—¿Edward? —Él se tensó, con las palmas abiertas sobre el roble y la respiración acelerada, quería golpear de nuevo, quería ir a Forks y asesinar a Aro con sus propias manos—. ¿Puedes al menos mirarme?

No, no podía.

Un sonido estrangulado en forma de sollozo amenazó con dejar sus labios. Mierda, sentía que se iba a ahogar, su pecho se apretó con fuerza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Sintiéndose nauseabundo, apoyó la espalda contra el roble, y se dejó caer de culo, con las manos extendidas sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Su respiración estaba desbocada, al igual que sus pensamientos. Ella se acercó de nuevo, y esta vez no pudo evitar mirarla.

La contempló de arriba abajo, desde sus delgados hombros hasta sus torneadas pantorrillas. Bella era menuda, siempre lo fue, pero su cuerpo ahora se veía de alguna manera más atlético, como si practicara algún deporte y luego la recordó corriendo con el Taser, detrás del imbécil de Sam y se sorprendió deseando que hubiese tenido cualquier arma contra ese bastardo de Aro. Al menos ya no era como cuando fue atacada, aunque eso era lo que proyectaba su apariencia exterior. A Edward no se le pasó por alto que dormía con la luz encendida, y eso representaba un problema porque él no soportaba la luz. Jodida mierda. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos lo que pareció una vida, hasta que ella se arrodilló frente a él, y en un movimiento por demás inesperado, se quitó la manta de los hombros y se la puso a él. Y aquello se sintió como si hubiera blandido una espada sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente noble? —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados, intentando controlar el deseo de lanzar la manta—. ¿Por qué estabas sola con ese hijo de puta como para que te acosara hasta l-lograr… eso?, ¿dónde mierda estaba tu madre?

—Nunca le conté que Aro me… me molestaba. Pensé que solo nos traería más problemas. —Edward gruñó, empujando el cabello, húmedo por el esfuerzo, fuera de sus ojos.

—Y tu madre todavía habla de jodido sentido común —dijo incrédulo, elevando la voz—, ¿en dónde estaba el suyo?, porque estoy seguro como la mierda que mi mamá lo tenía. Mis padres dieron todo por mí, todo hasta su vida, y discúlpame que te lo diga, pero justo ahora no puedo soportar estar en el mismo lugar que esa mujer. No puedo… esto… no… —Se revolvió el cabello, intentando levantarse a golpear algo de nuevo, pero Bella suspiró arrodillándose a su lado, quedando a su nivel.

—No dejes que los demonios gobiernen tu vida. He estado ahí, Edward. —Lo miró fijamente, y pudo ver que en las profundidades de sus oscuros ojos, realmente no había ningún rencor—. No abusaron de mí ayer, he tenido muchos años para trabajar con todo esto, viví con rencor y vergüenza, con mucha culpa. Preguntándome "¿por qué a mí?", pensando que no debería haber estado ahí, pensando en todas las formas en las que pude haberlo evitado. ¿Tú crees que mi madre no se volvió loca cuando lo supo?, ¿crees que me pudo ver a la cara al día siguiente, o al mes siguiente? Hasta ahora, es una mujer atormentada. —Edward apretó las manos en puños.

Era demasiado doloroso pensar en eso que pasó, demasiado horrible para olvidarlo. Además, recordaba que como su puñetero novio, él tenía que haberla protegido también, debió mantenerla a salvo. No era mejor que Renée. Las señales estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, su miedo al tacto, sus desapariciones repentinas, su trato con el jodido bastardo de James… Si se hubiese quedado en Forks… si le hubiese preguntado las cosas cuando eran jóvenes, en lugar de solo callar con tal de que no lo dejara…

—Después de que aquello ocurrió, tuve que ser internada y luego… —suspiró pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Estuve en un tratamiento psicológico mientras la policía determinaba si mi mamá era cómplice de alguna manera o no. Pasaron meses para que todo se solucionara y tomara el valor suficiente para buscarte.

Claro, porque ella siempre podía salir adelante por sus propios medios. No había sido él quien la rescatara de nada… Por Dios santo, estuvo saliendo con ella por meses mientras era ultrajada por dos hijos de puta, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada. Cerró las manos sobre la tierra bajo su peso. No podía apartarse esa idea de la cabeza. Él tampoco la había ayudado. Y aquella idea volvía una y otra vez, zumbando en sus oídos, vapuleándole la mente, y torturándole el alma. Era un hecho demasiado vergonzoso, tanto que casi quitaba las ganas de seguir viviendo. Lo único que lo mantenía remotamente pegado a la realidad era verla ahora, tan fuerte y entera.

—¿Él está preso? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Bella asintió, mordisqueándose el labio—. Por eso fundaste Haven.

—Quería ayudar a personas que pasaran por situaciones como la mía.

—Por supuesto. —Edward se pasó una mano por el rostro—. No merezco que estés dándome explicaciones, es más, no merezco que intentes ser mi amiga, debiste seguir con tu vida, eres una jodida luchadora y sin embargo estás aquí, queriendo reconfortar a un condenado —gruñó exasperado.

—Créeme, solo estoy haciendo lo que de verdad quiero.

—¿Y eso es estar con un hijo de puta?

Ella sonrió tristemente, acercándose un poco más a él. Acomodó bien la cobija en sus hombros, y en un movimiento que le robó el aliento, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él para poder arroparse ambos con la manta. Como hacía muchos años lo había hecho también, con una toalla, en la cabaña, dejándolo completamente conmocionado.

—Dudo que seas eso, pero si es así, no me importa.

Edward se sacudió las manos de astillas y sangre contra los vaqueros, antes de acariciarle el pómulo, aunque aún así, dejo un rastro sobre su mejilla. Ella no estaba llorando, solo parecía perdida, su mirada en blanco, su piel demasiado pálida.

—¿Cómo puedes querer estar con alguien que ya una vez no fue capaz de salvarte? —Bella acarició con su nariz la palma de su mano, antes de apoyar el rostro—. Ojalá hubiera ido ese día a buscarte. Habría hecho algo. Dios sabe que lo habría hecho.

—Edward, podría haber necesitado que me cuidaras una vez y lo hiciste. Me salvaste de muchas maneras que no podrías creer. Pero ya no soy esa chica. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Ahora puedo salvarme si necesito ser salvada.

—Eso puedo verlo —murmuró deslizando el pulgar por sus labios—. Eres tan fuerte.

—Entonces… esto no tiene por qué seguir doliendo —susurró tomando su rostro entre las manos—. Sé que soy egoísta porque te arrastré a mi mundo y te arrebaté todo, Edward, pero cuando se trata de ti, te quiero sin importar lo que pasará, ni lo que está bien o mal, y aunque ahora estés rodeado por la culpa, la verdad es, que soy yo quien no es buena para ti, porque antes de mí tenías una vida feliz a tu manera. —Acarició su mandíbula, robándole un suspiro—. Pero cuando hablamos de ti, soy la perra más egoísta de la Tierra.

Edward se le quedó mirando. Sus ojos oscuros hablaban mucho de cómo se sentía. Triste, pero determinada.

 **...**

—No lo sé —murmuró con la voz ronca—. ¿Y si solo me has idealizado?, no soy quien recuerdas, Bella, estoy jodido de otras maneras. Ahora soy yo quien quizás no sea bueno para ti, tal vez nunca hemos sido buenos el uno para el otro, el destino nos separó por algo, ¿y si se supone que así es como debe ser?

Pero pese a sus palabras, todavía estaba acariciándola, su voz ronca y sus ojos bordeados de rojo, como si hubiera estado llorando, y con el brillo de violencia un poco sosegado pero no del todo apagado.

—Todo este tiempo solo me hice una promesa, una que me mantenía cuerda. Tenía que encontrarte. Encontrarnos nuevamente. Sin embargo, después comprendí que para poder hacer eso, primero tenía que encontrarme a mí misma. De nada hubiera servido que te encontrara antes, porque no podía manejar las cosas, hubiera sido peor, pero ahora también estoy lista.

El deslizó la mano hacia su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su cabello, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Era fuerte y cálido, y sus manos eran tan grandes que de no conocerlo estaría gritando. Obligándose a volver al presente, Bella se inclinó hacia él, abrumada con su aroma y su imponente presencia. Él la encontró a mirad del camino, apoyando su frente en la suya.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que eres demasiado buena para mí, Bella. Pero intentaré… ser la clase de tipo que puede vivir con eso.

El beso, cuando llegó, fue como la lluvia, silencioso y suave, pero a diferencia de esta, sus labios eran cálidos... y temblaban contra los de ella, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o quizás afectado por algo inmenso. Síp. Estaba tan afectado como ella, sin embargo debajo suyo, no era suave, sino grande, y duro. Podía sentir el poder que emanaba de él, la tensión, el dolor por el que habían atravesado ambos. Bella sentía los sentidos sobrecargados, como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina y ocho años desaparecieran apenas en un segundo.

Sus labios eran justo como los recordaba. Cálidos y suaves. Generosos más allá de las palabras. Él inhaló fuertemente, sus brazos rodeándola como si no creyera que esto estuviera realmente pasando. Jadeando, se arrastró un poco más en su regazo intentando fundirse en su pecho, él hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta, y el calor la inundó. Y tan unidos como estaban, Bella pudo notar su dura erección entre ellos. Dios… había esperado solo por él durante tanto tiempo que no pudo contener un sollozo. Él rompió el contacto, corriendo su palma, por sus mejillas y hacia atrás, por su cabello. Tenía la respiración acelerada, pero sobre todo preocupación brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras?, ¿esto es demasiado? —preguntó, sosteniéndola de los brazos y apartándola de él.

Ella negó, sacudiendo la cabeza, ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo alejados, por lo que se lanzó a sus labios otra vez y trató de conseguir que las cosas siguieran como antes, pero él no quiso saber nada sobre ello.

—¿Bella? —Ella se frotó con impaciencia los ojos, alejando las estúpidas lágrimas.

—Tan solo... nunca pensé que llegaría a tenerte así otra vez. No pensé... no pensé que esto pasaría de nuevo para nosotros y estoy muy agradecida. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, esta espera estuvo a punto de matarme, este… dolor. —Él suspiró, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Me siento de la misma manera —susurró enterrando la nariz en su cabello. La estrechó un poco más antes de soltarla por completo. Ella parpadeó sin comprender cuando se quitó la manta de los hombros y la arropó—. Volvamos adentro, hace demasiado frío.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ahora es complicado el lugar en el que nuestros chicos se encuentran, tanta información en la cabeza de Edward puede hacer estragos, ¿** **creen que logré olvidar el pasado para poder finalmente vivir el presente?**

 **Mil gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan comentarios:**

 **abigail ascencio,** hola cariño, pues bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, es un enorme placer para mi, saber que lo que estoy haciendo les gusta tanto, procuro actualizar seguido, así que espero te unas a los comentarios, gracias otra vez por tan lindas palabras, te mando un abrazo, y sí no estás en el grupo de face, te invito a unirte! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola cariño, cómo estás? Te cuento que en el capi pasado, quise poner también un poco de enfoque en el problema de baja autoestima de Edward, porque cuando no te quieres a ti mismo, nunca vas a ser capaz de querer a nadie más, quizás con amor y paciencia, los chicos saldrían adelante en su pasado, pero si entraban a la uni y Edward fuese gordito, y con Bella llevándole un año, habrían tenido problemas tarde o temprano, ohh ya me alagué mucho, es tu culpa que sacas lo platicona en mi, jeje te mando un beso! **florcitacullen1,** mil gracias cariño por tus lindas palabras, definitivamente te voy a deber el cardiólogo por culpa de estos dos, a pesar de que Edward quería irse, al final solo se fue a un lugar donde no pudiera causar disturbios, pero si descargar su furia, ahora van a tratar de reconciliar pasado y presente, como ves? **FerHerrera,** hola hola nena, yo estoy pecho tierra con semejantes bombas y puños volando, pero como que quiero salir para ver más besos jaja tu que dices? **aea7,** hola nena, era necesario que se supiera la verdad, **Noelia,** hola nena, primero déjame decirte que tengo envidia de la buena al saber que te vas a ver a mi bombónsito iglesias, durante muchos años fue mi amor platónico, cargaba con sus fotos y me tiraba de las mangas como él, jaja no es cierto, pero siempre lo he amado, con los años se pone mejor, así que si puedes volverte una loca fanatica y besarlo por mi, te lo agradeceré!, en cuanto a este capi, a pesar de que Edward ha montado en cólera, no lo ha hecho en la habitación sino en el patio donde sabia que nadie lo escuchaba, ha sido difícil para él saber la mierda de vida de Bella, crees que la culpa lo deje avanzar? **Daniela,** hola nena, Edward estaba un poco peor que solo pálido por la impresión, ya viste? **Sully YM,** hola nena, jajaja perdón por dejar el capi ahí pero fiel a mis actualizaciones rápidas acá te traigo otro capi, y como dices, dudo que entre Edward y Renée haya una relación cordial, **Karlita Carrillo,** jajaja no todo era azúcar, no inventes, además Bella necesitaba decirle de una buena vez las cosas ya sin interrupciones y derecha la flecha, jaja saludos nena! **kikaly,** hola nena, estoy tratando de apurarme con capítulos, no tengo nada delante de este, pero muchas gracias por comentar, me dices si te gustó? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, la reacción de Edward como hemos venido viendo, no fue favorable, para él ha sido muy duro saber la horrible experiencia por la que tuvo que pasar Bella. **lauritacullenswan,** hola nena, Renée si se enteró de esto, la policía se encargó de Aro al parecer, y después tomaron una decisión, que fue la de irse, empezar como familia desde cero, como ves? **Gis Cullen,** hola nena, para Bella era importante contarle a Edward las cosas pero a su debido tiempo, cuando estuviera más estable y encontrara el momento perfecto, ahora él debe enfocarse en el presente, el problema es que la culpa puede ser como veneno corrosivo, **Vane,** hola nena, espero te haya gustado este capi, me dices? **Neii,** hola hola, para Edward fue muy complicado escucharle decir a Bella eso, porque el sabía unas cosas pero jamás espero esto, como crees que sigan de aquí en delante? **Rero96,** hola nena, finalmente Bella desnudó su alma frente a Edward, y aunque los resultados quizás no son lo que esperaba, al menos lo está intentando con él, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, quizás hablar ahora mismo de James volvería loco a Edward, esta manejando mal una cosa, pero necesita tiempo para enterarse de otra, así como Bella, que rumbo crees que tomen ahora? **Clau,** hola nena, están teniendo partes de la conversación que deben tener, al menos las más importantes y las que pueden manejar para no terminar totalmente destruidos en recuerdos, como ves? **carolaap,** hola nena, la verdad salió a flote y es hora de que se cuenten todo aquello que guardan, **Andremr,** muchas gracias nena, espero este cap también te haya gustado, **Bones1995,** hola nena, les es complicado solo dejarse llevar porque tienen a cuestas un enorme costal lleno de un feo pasado, pero están intentando tanto como pueden, como ves? **Jupy,** hola nena, se han contado lo necesario, como ves? **Tulgarita,** no es mi intención matar a nadie, jeje, me dices si te gustó este capi? **Alisaness Cullen,** hola nena, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, solo voy escribiendo al día, saludos. **Mary de cullen,** hola nena, las cosas finalmente salieron a la luz, y se han tornado un tanto densas en su relación, como ves? **Missy,** por lo pronto Edward no ha salido corriendo, pero probablemente si tenga pensamientos negativos y esas mierdas, **Pau,** hola nena, fue muy complicado a Bella pero es fuerte ahora, **Pera l.t,** hola nena, desgraciadamente los descuidos de Renée llegaron a un punto de no retorno, Bella sabrá que es lo que guarda o no en su corazón, pero a si mismo lo hará Edward, muchas gracias por siempre comentar! **SheilaCullen,** hola nena que hermosas palabras, me han gustado mucho, te cuento que los chicos han venido desde muy abajo, y las personalidades de cada uno, no han muerto como bien dijo Edward, son los mismos, pero en algunas cosas, ahora Bella le ha demostrado a Edward que es capaz de perdonar, porque su naturaleza así se lo exige, el problema es que Edward no es como ella, ya veremos cómo se toma todo esto, un placer leerte! **LuAnKa,** por fin nena, como ves? **Pichi,** hola revoltosa, me fui acordándote la vida y agachando la mirada, en cambio tú fuiste y alteraste a mis lectoras y todavía te quejas de mi? Que bueno que ya entendiste el mensaje de que altera a las personas jajaja ya ves como me las gasto, y para colmo el 69 no significa setso en este capi, vieja pelada al cuadrado, **Leonciita16,** hola nena, creo que van a intentarlo de nuevo, porque ambos se siguen queriendo y solo fueron dos corazones rotos por todos estos años hasta que finalmente están juntos de nuevo, el problema será que sobrelleven todo esto que aunque es viejo, es nuevo en la vida del otro, **OnlyRobPatti,** muchas gracias por leerme, cariño! **Melina,** exactamente nena, él ha salido volando sin control alguno, pero para eso esta Bella, para traerlo de vuelta de donde quiera que su mente quiera irse, **Zharytha,** hola nena, estuve de vacaciones pero normalmente no tardo nada en actualizar, jaja no inventes, muchas gracias por comentar! **LillyMasen,** hola nena, no creo que la actitud de Edward estuviera mal, él desconocía las cosas, y dado lo que él sabía para él Bella simplemente lo había dejado. Pero ahora, ya sabe todo. **Edu,** hola cariño, es una parte de la historia que tenía que conocerse de una buena vez, ha sido complicado para ambos, pero creo que podrán salir adelante a pesar de todo, como ves? **saraipineda44,** hola nena, capis complicados pero verás como salen de esto, **Cinti,** hola nena, Bella no se volvió la chica traumada llorando en un rincón sino que se recolectó a sí misma para sacar adelante a personas como ella, ahora tendrá que hacer eso mismo por Edward. **Nisha,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, Resistance estará próximo a salir, ya les contaré en el grupo, en cuanto a este capi te cuento que los chicos han quedado al descubierto con todo, que rumbo crees que tomen? **Daniela,** hola nena, la calma no viene tan rápido, ya veremos como se va desarrollando esto entre los dos, **Hanna D. L,** hola nena, como bien dices, Edward no se tomó para bien las cosas, y curiosamente necesita más apoyo con esto que Bella, pero ella ha tenido mucho tiempo ya para meditarlo y tratarse, esperemos que con eso salgan ambos adelante, **Vanina Iliana** **,** jajaja es que esa era la verdad, Edward sabe que no es el mismo, pero quizás pensó que si perdonaba a Bella, podían volver a ser los mismos, refiriéndose a su relación, pero oh sorpresa, nada de eso, como ves? **Lidia,** hola nena, Edward casi muere de coraje, pero afortunadamente Bella no dejará que eso pase, como ves? **Miss Cinnamon,** hola nena, es lo que Bella quiere y al parecer también, empezar de nuevo, sin rencores ni recuerdos, el problema será que Edward logré dejar todo justo en el pasado, **Tecupi,** hola nena, una reacción muy esperada para un tipo tan temperamental como él, como ves? **Pili,** hola nena, Bella no describe las cosas exactamente como fueron pero si da una idea, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** espero te haya gustado este capi también! **Johanna22,** muchas gracias nena, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Somas,** jajajaja espero este capi también te haya gustado, nena, **injoa,** hola cariño, cómo tú y como Edward, yo también culpo siempre a Renée, no importa que Bella la justifique y tenga todo el perdón del mundo en su corazón, como mamá debió ver las señales, el cabello cortado, el abrigo eterno, qué clase de mamá era?, yo también la detesto jajaja **natuchis2011b,** muchas gracias cariño, espero este capi también te haya gustado! **debynoe** **,** hola nena, Edward se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas y ahora le es complicado manejar toda esa información, como ves? **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, pues te cuento que Edward se ha tomado para mal las cosas, sin embargo se ha quedado con y por Bella, como crees que siga su relación a partir de ahora? **Emma,** hola nena, la noche se les ha estado viniendo encima desde hace rato, crees que finalmente tengan algo de luz? **miop,** hola cariño, te cuento que como bien dices, todavía falta que Edward cuente su versión, pero después de lo que le pasó a Bella, igual ya ni la cuenta, ya veremos que decide, **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, Edward se ha sentido super miserable con todo esto, crees que pueda solo superarlo? **erizo ikki,** hola nena, le está costando saber las cosas como fueron, pero creo que con la ayuda de Bella, ambos lograran dejar ese pasado atrás, donde debe quedarse, **marme,** creo que estar separados ya no es posible, cada uno tiene su historia pero depende de ellos y solo de ellos seguir en el pasado o comenzar a vivir el presente, **Dani Valencia,** hola nena, se lo ha tomado para mal, como era de esperarse, sin embargo quizás por fin esto sea un cierre para tanto rencor acumulado, **Chiqui,** hola nena, Reneé no llegó al menos, no a tiempo, por eso pasaron tantas cosas y creo que Edward finalmente las está entendiendo, el problema será que logre solo superarlas, **Gloria,** otro capitulo desvelador nena, es mi culpa porque aun sigo de vacaciones y soy una loca nocturna actualiza fics, jajaja te cuento que, aunque Edward quería dejar ya el pasado, dudo que pueda con semejante noticia, ya veremos si lo consigue, sorry por la desvelada! **Cavendano13,** por lo pronto sabemos lo que pasó con Aro, no con James, pero para Edward esta siendo muy complicado manejar toda esta información, como ves? **AbbyMasen,** hola hola nena, jaja te cuento que no es que Edward sufra de trastornos de bipolaridad, el hipotiroidismo también le modifica el carácter, ahora con todo esto para él está siendo muy duro afrontar la realidad, pero quizás logre hacerlo al ver esta nueva versión de Bella, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, te cuento que quizás Edward este bastante espantado con todo esto, pero al parecer lo que siente por Bella es fuerte, crees que consiga mantenerse a su lado?

 **También gracias a todas las fantasmitas y Guest, me dicen que les va pareciendo?**


	70. Chapter 70

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿así fue como conociste a Alice? —Bella sonrió asintiendo.

—Es una chica increíble. También es mi mejor amiga.

Durante el trayecto de Haven a Portrails, Edward trató de no seguir pensando en lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, porque de lo contrario su cabeza amenazaba con explotar. Así que se enfocó en contarle sobre cómo habían fundado la empresa Cullen, y cómo se había establecido en casa de sus tíos adoptivos. Ella sobre los lugares que había visitado y cómo consiguió fundar Haven. Edward aún no estaba para nada feliz de saber que Bella tenía que enfrentarse seguido a tipos bravucones, pero al menos respiró aliviado sabiendo que practicaba defensa personal.

Por su lado, ella trató de sonsacarle información sobre qué había hecho y dicho James esa noche fatídica, pero él fue sincero diciéndole que era demasiado pronto para hablar de eso. En algún momento se lo contaría. A ella pareció no gustarle eso, pero lo dejó estar. En su mayoría, ambos trataron de no profundizar demasiado en temas insoportables para cualquiera de los dos. Se trataba más bien de descubrir lo que aún sentían el uno por el otro, después de tantos años. Y a medida que sus sentimientos se hicieron más evidentes, fue que pudieron seguir hablando más bien de su presente, en lugar de su pasado.

—Mi casa tiene varias habitaciones, podrías quedarte en una —le dijo en cuanto se detuvo afuera de su trabajo en Portrails.

—Sé que eso quisieras —le guiñó un ojo—, pero no es necesario. Tengo a Haven, y estoy segura de que pronto terminarán con mi departamento. Y bueno… —se mordisqueó el labio antes de mirarlo—, me alegra que resolviéramos entre nosotros las cosas ahora que he terminado los diseños para tu empresa, o de lo contrario dudo mucho que nos encontráramos otra vez.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó elevando una ceja—, te habría ido a buscar tarde o temprano.

—¿Te estabas haciendo de rogar, chico guapo? —canturreó estirándose hacia él, acomodándole la corbata.

Edward sonrió ante su comportamiento, y cerró brevemente los ojos cuando su cabello le rozó la barbilla, deleitándose con su nuevo aroma a vainilla y su suave tacto.

—¿Al menos me dejarás venir por ti a las seis?, no quiero que vayas caminando a tu casa de acogida, con ese loco suelto por ahí…

—Puedo tomar un taxi a casa. Voy a estar apurada cuando llegue allí, hablando con los oficiales y tratando de convencer a Elisa de que pronto capturarán a Sam, la verdad me sentiría mal ignorándote —sonrió mientras abría la puerta—. ¿Me llamas? Voy a terminar poco antes de las nueve.

Él no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero también estaba decidido a ser cordial y permitirle vivir su vida como hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo sola. Después de todo, estaba más que claro que ella no necesitaba ayuda. Y sabía que había un montón de cosas sin resolver entre ellos, y que tenía trabajo por delante con Bella, como justo ahora, que ni siquiera lo dejó llevarla a casa, tan solo esperaba que al quedarse solo, sus pensamientos no se volvieran contra él, porque desgraciadamente, no podía dejar de pensar, ¿qué beneficio obtenía Bella para sí misma con alguien como él?

 **…**

Ya eran las diez con treinta y dos minutos cuando Bella suspiró dejando el celular en su tocador. Quizás se estaba precipitando al pensar que todo estaba bien con Edward. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo después de que apenas se hubieran reconciliado? Quizás le había molestado que no le permitiera llevarla, quizás solo estaba muy ocupado, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que quizás y solo quizás podría estar con Kate. Cerró los ojos con un gruñido, mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Los celos eran unos terribles hijos de puta, y el puro pensamiento de Edward con esa mujer, le revolvía el estómago y le daba migraña.

—¿A dónde rayos crees que vas? —preguntó Jacob mirándola mal, sus brazos enormes cruzados frente a su pecho a la defensiva, luciendo como una torre imposible de pasar.

—Voy con un amigo —murmuró ajustándose el abrigo largo, mientras elevaba la mirada. La expresión de Jacob pasó de juguetona a mortalmente seria.

—No sabía que… que te estabas viendo con alguien. —Justo el taxi que ella llamó se detuvo fuera de la puerta, y Bella le regaló una sonrisa, aunque tensa.

—Cualquier cosa, yo les llamaré, gracias por quedarte en Haven, Jacob, de verdad significa mucho para todas aquí. Ahora yo… —miró hacia el auto—, me tengo que ir.

Así que media hora después, se encontró pagándole al taxista y subiendo los escalones hacia la puerta de la casa de Edward. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, cada uno bombardeándola con diferentes emociones. En el dulce tiempo que se había tomado el taxi para llegar a su destino, cambió de opinión acerca de qué decir o hacer una cantidad risible de veces. Respirando hondo, llamó. Su corazón latía con un ritmo entrecortado y sus respiraciones dejaban un halo frío en la noche. A estas alturas, estuvo en bastantes situaciones peligrosas, pero pocas tenían la capacidad de afectarle tanto físicamente.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Y el enorme cuerpo de Edward ocupó todo el lugar, su rostro era sombrío. Su enfado se evaporó y el miedo floreció en su lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Aún me siento enfermo. —Bella apretó los labios, porque los círculos bajo sus ojos eran indicio de que había hecho de todo menos dormir.

Edward le hizo señas para que entrara, así que lo hizo, dejando a sus ojos vagar por toda esa enorme residencia que era su casa. Desde la sala enorme en tonos oscuros, los cientos de discos de música a un lado del monstruoso equipo de sonido, hasta el PlayStation. Bella sonrió recordando esas tardes en que los rezagados se juntaban en casa de Edward, y jugaban por horas mientras Elizabeth traía bocadillo tras bocadillo, Bella siempre se iba primero de aquellas reuniones, temiendo que llegar después que Aro. Se preguntó entonces con quién jugaría ahora, ¿con los chicos?, eso sería lo más probable, ellos siguieron con su vida de una manera en la que Bella no, y eso la ponía un poco celosa.

—No me llamaste —dijo mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina, donde las cortinas se movían con el viento de afuera. Edward encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó al balcón.

—Salí tarde del trabajo, tuvimos que modificar unas cosas del nuevo prototipo y llegando me dormí. —Respiró hondo, dejando que el humo saliera suavemente por su nariz—. Desperté hace poco y pensé que probablemente a esta hora estarías dormida.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —Encendió la luz, odiando siempre la oscuridad.

—¿Me vas a lanzar mierda por hacerlo mientras estoy enfermo?

—No. Todos somos libres de tener malas costumbres. —Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sus ojos menos oscuros.

—No todas mis costumbres son malas. —Bella sonrió a pesar de su creciente inquietud.

—Hay algunas costumbres tuyas que recuerdo con mucho cariño.

Se acercó cerrando la distancia, y le tomó la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo. Se las había vendado. A Bella le gustaba tocarlo. Le gustaba recordarse que estaban aquí, que finalmente lo había encontrado, suspiró estirando los dedos de forma titubeante hacia su rostro, empujando el cabello fuera de sus ojos. Para su alivio, él cerró los ojos e hizo un sonido con la garganta que indicaba que estaba disfrutando de su caricia.

—Solo fumo cuando estoy estresado. Nunca después de comer, ni tampoco cuando bebo. Empecé cuando me llevaron a la casa de acogida, varios chicos de ahí ya lo hacían y me enseñaron. Ya sabes, es más fácil aprender cosas malas que buenas.

—Por alguna razón, pensé que Emmett te habría enseñado. —Edward resopló.

—Ese bastardo está tomado por las bolas desde que está con Rosalie, ella odia el tabaco. —Se alejó un par de pasos de ella, liberándose de su toque antes de dar otra calada.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora la verdadera razón por la que no me llamaste? —Él se tensó, con el cigarro a centímetros de sus labios, haciendo que su miedo creciera—. ¿Es porque tú… quizás te lo pensaste mejor?, ¿respecto a nosotros?

Él la miró por encima del hombro, antes de concentrarse deliberadamente en el movimiento ondulante de las cortinas con el viento, luego vino una calada, dos, tres más.

—Todavía no sé qué hacer con todo esto. Anoche mientras dormías, yo no pude hacerlo y te vi teniendo pesadillas. —Sus ojos ardieron, culpa del humo del cigarro seguro, porque Bella no iba a llorar más—. Y durante el día, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que te pasó, y… y soy un puto desastre. Necesito que me perdones de verdad, no puedo… yo solo…

—Edward, no necesitas mi perdón. —Apoyó la frente en su espalda, acariciándole con la nariz—. Nunca tienes que pedirlo. Es tuyo, siempre. No tienes la culpa.

Edward suspiró, apagando el cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo por el balcón y entonces, en un inesperado movimiento, se giró hacia ella para envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bella respiró su aroma, aliviada de tenerlo de regreso. Acarició el tatuaje en sus brazos, sintiendo la piel rugosa con los dedos, y se sujetó de sus hombros, antes de enrollar los brazos en su cuello. No quería dejarlo ir nunca, ya no podía.

—Bella —susurró, su voz amortiguada al estar contra su cuello. Subió la mano por su espalda, acariciando con suavidad, aflojando su agarre—. Una parte de mí, sabe que no merezco tu afecto ni tu apoyo, por eso acepto cada vez que puedo tenerte de esta manera entre mis brazos… sin embargo, otra parte de mí, se encuentra jodidamente asustada, temerosa a perderte de nuevo y eternamente segura de que me dejarás.

—No te dejé por voluntad, recuerda eso. —Internó los dedos en el cabello de su nuca.

—Lo sé —la estrechó un poco más—, es solo que he lidiado por años con esta máscara, fingiendo que nadie me importa, para no mostrar mi mayor debilidad otra vez a nadie, si es que me veo obligado a perder algo que quiero.

—Te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre te buscaré, porque nos pertenecemos.

—No sé qué hacer, Bella —suspiró—. Creo que estamos seriamente más jodidos que cualquier otra pareja que conozca, y ya es mucho decir. —Se echó a reír con aire taciturno—. No sé si alguna vez, simplemente pueda dejar ir el pasado.

—Anthony. —Eso llamó su atención por completo. Bella se puso de puntitas, apoyando las manos en su pecho, inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo—. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Calor se extendió a través de ella al verlo deslizar sus párpados, cerrándolos. Y entonces lo estaba besando, su boca sabía a humo con un toque de menta, pero más allá de todo eso, solo estaba él, su chico. Segundos después se separó, con la respiración entrecortada. Entonces esperó en silencio y en la oscuridad a que él dijera algo, sintiendo como su mundo iba a derrumbarse si él no lograba avanzar con lo que pasó, pero, sin advertencia, Edward frunció el ceño, antes de inclinarse hacia ella, tocando su cuello con los labios.

Su boca se abrió tentativamente, y probó su piel, la cálida humedad de su lengua permaneció en ese punto el suficiente tiempo como para robarle un suspiro. Cuando se separó y sus miradas se encontraron, Bella se estremeció al encontrarse de nuevo con la familiar chispa que ardía tras sus increíbles ojos verdes. Insegura de cómo pasó, pero sí, finalmente estaban ahí de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, volvió a presionar los labios contra los suyos, suave y lentamente. Pero mientras más tiempo permanecían sus bocas juntas, más se sentía abrumada por las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Edward tiró de ella, cada movimiento un tanto menos delicado que el anterior, sus labios volviéndose rápidamente de suaves a apasionados. Sus manos apretando fuertemente sus caderas cuando chocaron contra algo, seguido del jadeo asombrado que abandonó su boca, cuando la subió sobre la isla con facilidad, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Él todavía sentía lo mismo, la quería, no solo eso… _la deseaba_. Bella sonrió triunfante entre sus labios, quería chillar de felicidad, danzar a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo no podía quitar su boca de la suya, y entonces… oh, su lengua, probando y buscando, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y se onduló en su contra.

—Te deseo, Anthony, por favor…

Pero entonces, el peso de sus propias palabras cayó sobre ambos, dejándolos con diferentes sentimientos, y por la expresión de Edward, Bella supo la respuesta detrás de su mirada.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! en agradecimiento por que llegamos a los 2300 comentarios, les dejo capitulo y en el que sigue les respondo los comentarios como siempre, gracias a todas!**


	71. Chapter 71

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, te acuerdas cuando no podías abrir la puerta de mi casa, y te quedaste mejor encerrada? jaja

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward tenía que ser el hijo de puta más grande del planeta.

No simplemente no podía tener sus manos quietas cuando se trataba de Bella, sino que casi se la había cogido sobre la encimera, como si fuera una más de las mujeres con las que solía meterse. Pero es que el sabor de ella, siempre sería lo más delicioso que hubiera probado su maldita lengua. En serio, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que llevaría las cosas con calma? El momento que siguió a sus miradas sorprendidas, después de que la lengua de Bella se fuera de más con las palabras, Edward se estremeció de arriba abajo, todo su cuerpo dolía y pulsaba con la necesidad abrumadora de complacerla con lo que fuera, tal como Anthony lo habría hecho.

Ella se relamió los labios y de pronto, un recuerdo de esos labios envueltos alrededor de su verga, mientras él empujaba profundo y lento en su boca, lo sacudió por completo, ese recuerdo tuvo a sus vaqueros apretados, hasta que de la nada emergió la visión de James, pidiéndole lo mismo. Quizás era solo su maldita paranoia, con suerte ella jamás se vio obligada a eso, pero de cualquier manera, la bilis subió por su garganta y su erección se marchitó. No podía creer la clase de deseos que sentía al ver a Bella, a pesar de conocer las cosas bajas y repugnantes que Aro le hizo. Y cuando ella carraspeó atrayendo su atención, esta vez se sintió malditamente sucio al encontrarse con sus increíbles ojos, estaba claro que él no podría ser Anthony nunca más.

—No vas a seguir, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, cierta resignación brillando en sus ojos.

Edward vaciló un segundo, antes de retroceder de entre las piernas de Bella. Síp. Al parecer el memo de tomarse las cosas con calma todavía no le llegaba a su cuerpo. Estiró la mano y acarició la tersa mejilla de Bella, tratando de calmarse, y cuando ella inclinó su rostro cerrando los ojos, le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, pero de todas formas, Bella siempre lo había sido.

—Sabes que no me refiero a esto.

—Los amigos no se andan manoseando de esta manera —murmuró con la voz ronca, todavía preso de la excitación. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Somos más que amigos, lo sabes. —Edward sonrió, ayudándola a bajarse de la isla.

—¿Sabes? —dijo caminando hacia la cafetera, ni diez segundos más tarde—. No hay nada malo en que nos tomemos las cosas con calma. A través de los años, me he dado cuenta de que tener sexo, solo por tenerlo, es una gran mierda. —Colocó café como para más de dos tazas, todavía sin mirarla—. En realidad, respeto a los individuos que solo lo hacen con personas a las que aman, o solo cuando encuentran el amor verdadero.

Y no bromeaba, hacía mucho tiempo que para él, todo el acto en sí, había perdido cualquier otro sentido que no fuera ese, pura satisfacción carnal y nada más. Nunca se involucraba, nunca se quedaba con nadie, y nunca había tenido una pareja estable.

 **…**

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Bella, divertida de que aún se encontrara tan preocupado por convencerla. Era gracioso que incluso pensara que eso fuera posible—. El sexo sigue siendo sexo, Edward. No todos mis recuerdos son malos, también recuerdo que era un increíble desfogue.

—Supongo —dijo malhumorado, concentrándose en el tamborileo de sus dedos a un lado de la cafetera—. Es solo piel golpeando contra piel, posiciones nada ortodoxas, funciones corporales lanzándose por todas partes, corazones rotos cuando una persona siente más que la otra… —suspiró como deteniendo su hilo de pensamientos—. Nada del glamur que nos ponen en televisión cuando pasas por eso. De hecho, es más bien como... decepcionante. —Riéndose entre dientes, Bella se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

—¿Entonces por qué Kate anda por ahí diciendo que eres un animal en la cama? —Eso por fin capturó su atención, y se volvió con el rostro pálido al encontrarla—. No pongas esos ojos, ni me culpes por querer comprobarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? —Refunfuñó algo entre dientes, antes de pellizcar el puente de su nariz—. ¿Ella te dijo eso?

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero la escuché el otro día en los baños, aunque esto no es nuestro verdadero problema.

—No tenemos un problema —murmuró enfocándose en traer tazas y servir café—. No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto… —Bella detuvo sus movimientos al acercarse a él, y colocó la mano en su mejilla, tratando de no lucir tan irritada como se sentía.

—Nada de lo que me pasó, va a cambiar lo que siento cuando te veo, Edward. No… no tengo un problema, tan solo quiero recuperarnos, ¿está mal que desee todo lo que teníamos?

—¿Segura que no lo tienes? —inquirió poniendo la taza de café entre ellos. Bella resopló pero la aceptó entre sus manos—. Recuerdo que necesitas la luz encendida.

—Bueno, salvo _eso_ , más bien solo… nunca hubo el chico correcto. —Apoyó la cadera a un lado de la isla mientras daba un sorbo, gimiendo al instante—. Por Dios, tienes que volver a cocinar. Siempre tienes un toque, este café es exquisito.

Él se rio y el sonido la recorrió por completo mientras se esmeraba en pensar en cualquier cosa, que su tácito rechazo. Estaba claro que él creció y siguió adelante sin ella, y el chico del que se enamoró tan desesperadamente era otro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de quererlo, no por algunas discrepancias. Seguía siendo una belleza brillante y bondadosa que la dejaba sin aliento cada vez que lo veía. Y es por eso que le hirió tanto escucharle decir que para él, el sexo solo era una petición del cuerpo y nada más, porque por primera vez en años, le estaba dando el poder a alguien otra vez para hacerle daño.

—Tal vez un día te cocine algo.

—Pensé que ya no lo hacías. —Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Puede que quizás recuerde un par de trucos.

Bella sonrió dando otro sorbo a su delicioso café. Tendría que conocer a Edward, eventualmente, seguro. Pero no lo quería solo como amigos, menos con él sonriendo de esa manera con lo que acababa de decir. La piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó con genuina calidez, sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa torcida, mientras que toda su tez... se iluminó. Y sí, no podía hacerlo. Nada de amigos.

 **…**

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando por fin se detuvieron?

Edward inclinó la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Las pesadillas.

Mierda. Claro, porque Bella era Bella, y parecía siempre mirar dentro de sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo pesadillas?

Con una sonrisa secreta, Bella extendió su mano, y con las puntas de los dedos, acarició una de las alas de su tatuaje, lo que hizo que su verga pulsara, amenazando con ponerse dura de una forma por demás imprudente. ¿Por qué todo con ella tenía que hacerlo sentir como si tuviera diecisiete de nuevo? Su sonrisa era fácil, pero no simple. De hecho, nada en Bella era simple para él, ni la forma en que se movía, ni el sonido de su voz, ni el hecho de que llenara esos vaqueros perfectamente…

—No te hiciste un enorme tatuaje solo porque sí, ¿no es cierto?, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que lo tienes?

Demonios, era malditamente perspicaz. Edward se sirvió otra taza de café, sintiendo que no importaba a dónde fuera, de todas maneras ella investigaría lo necesario hasta descubrir las cosas, así que decidió contarle algunas cosas, antes de que Jasper, solo por mencionar un chismoso, fuera y le contara primero.

—En cuanto cumplí veintiuno, a Esme, mi tía, casi le dio un infarto. Creo que internamente deseaba que me echaran de casa por ello, pero no importó cuantas cosas de mierda hiciera, siempre me quisieron.

—Me alegra que fueran como tus papás.

—Nunca como mis papás, pero… al menos lo han intentado. —Ella suspiró, asintiendo.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Edward se tensó, parpadeando incluso al verla, y como si notara su creciente ansiedad, ella desvió los ojos y caminó hacia la encimera, para servirse más café—. ¿Al menos puedes contarme de qué van tus pesadillas?

Su tono estaba lleno de indiferencia, como si intentara sacarle las respuestas sin ser consciente de que una cosa estaba ligada con la otra. Eso lo hizo sonreír mientras la miraba volver a la isla donde se sentó frente a él. Nunca sería capaz de decir que Isabella Swan no era la chica más astuta que conociera.

—No tengo pesadillas.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que ese día que me quedé contigo mientras tenías fiebre, solo estabas pasando por un montón de extraños sueños coloridos, mientras te revolvías por toda la cama, como si alguien estuviera a punto de atacarte. —Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saberlo?

—Porque tengo que saberlo —exclamó, como si realmente fuera algún tipo de necesidad, como el oxígeno o la comida.

—Pero ¿por qué? —insistió, sintiendo cómo crecía su impaciencia.

—Porque… —Sacudió la cabeza, luciendo un poco perdida, antes de que esos ojos marrones se volvieran intensos—. ¿Y si tus pesadillas incluyen al mismo tipo que las mías?, porque sabes que Aro no fue el único que me arruinó.

Bueno, mierda.

Edward contuvo el aliento. Entonces ella sabía perfectamente bien de lo que estaba hablando, James había sido partícipe en sus propias pesadillas. Suponía. Dios, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que suponía. El cobrizo se sintió tembloroso al entender que compartía esa horrible conexión con ella. Su cerebro se volvió desordenado y aturdido, mientras solo la miraba ahí, como un imbécil descubierto.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿será este el turno de Edward para contarnos qué le pasó también esa noche, o solo evadirá la situación?**

 **Mil gracias a todas por comentar:**

 **Noelia,** Oh, Dios, ¿de verdad lo besuqueaste?, es demasiado! Me muero, jaja hubiera gritado a tu lado, que suerte!, y bueno, espero también te haya gustado este capitulo, estoy desconcentrada por tu culpa pensando en Enrique, jajaja **Et,** hola nena, Edward le ha dicho que no, pero ahora también le toca ceder con algo de su parte, como ves? **RosieBlackie,** hola cariño, bienvenida! Todo el tiempo tenía pensado como iba a ser la historia, así que me agrada mucho saber que te va gustando, espero que así también este capitulo, me dices? **dianacastgra,** espero te haya gustado este capi, saludos! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar, cariño! **Miop,** Gracias a ti por los deseos, nena! Esperemos me vaya bien con la saga de Resistance, en cuanto a este capi te cuento que le toca a Edward ceder algo de su pasado para ayudar a Bella a que no se sienta como la única con problemas, **Yoliki** **,** jaja gracias por comentar! **Nisha,** hola nena, creo que decirle Anthony lo detuvo y lo sacó un poco de su trance, pero más que nada fue su petición, Edward tiene un poco de miedo de como van de apresuradas las cosas entre ellos, después de todo, ya no es aquél adolescente que se dejaba controlar por las hormonas, **saraipineda44,** hola nena, de momento Bella esta intentando averiguar, que es lo que detiene a Edward de dar ese paso con ella, **Rero96,** jajaja muchas gracias a ti cariño, espero este capi te haya gustado! **debynoe,** Edward esta afectado por lo que le pasó a Bella, no deja de sentirse como una especie de abusador a su manera, le toca ahora ceder un poco de su pasado, quizás ahí también haya algo que lo detiene, **lauritacullenswan,** no quiere dar ese paso con Bella, porque sabe que tampoco es ese chico que Bella cree, la ve frágil, pero será realmente así? **Chiqui,** hola nena, no puedo hacer más largos los capis porque la historia está pensada así, tengo un tiempo ya escribiendo historias con esta longitud y realmente me funciona con los tiempos, pero como siempre muchas gracias por comentar, espero este capi también te haya gustado! **Karlita Carrillo,** hola hola, va a tener que aguantarse las ganas de un lemmon, jaja estos dos a penas están reconciliándose con su pasado, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** jajaja sé que quieres escenas hot, pero vienen de una situación muy delicada como para saltar solo a tener sexo, quizás si Bella no hubiera sido violentada por su padrastro y por James… en fin, otra historia sería! **Mss. Brightside,** muchas gracias nena, los chicos igual todavía no acaban de cerrar el pasado, **Hanna D. L,** jajaja no busco castigarlas nena, como siempre muchísimas gracias por comentar! **Miss Cinnamon,** hola cariño, no es que necesite un palo, creo que parte de su esencia sigue ahí, y no puede tratar a Bella como a una cualquiera, y a la vez, tiene muchos deseos de hacerlo y sus personalidades, la pasada y la presente, chocan entre sí. **Missy,** En cuanto a lo que se refiere al sexo, Edward tiene un antes y un después, y no puede todavía manejar bien esas dos partes, además todavía no ha revelado sus secretos, **Dayis,** muchas gracias por comentar nena, ambos han tenido una conversación con un desenlace quizás no muy favorable para Edward, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** creo que la historia va más allá de solo decirle que lo ama, aunque quien sabe, eso puede funcionar, pero también Edward tiene que contarle las cosas que lo atormentan, **Karla,** hola nena, quizás Edward se rinda a lo que siente por Bella, creo que es más fuerte que los oscuros demonios que lo persiguen, crees que le cuente por cierto? **Gis Cullen,** Hola cariño, quizás Edward se detuvo porque lo llamó Anthony, pero también porque siente cierto recelo hacia toda la situación, le gustaría llevar todo con calma pero con Bella nunca ha podido ser así, crees que lo logre esta vez? **Nanny Swan** **,** hola nena, no precisamente al precipicio, los chicos son ahora unos adultos, y Edward quisiera portarse como tal y no solo dejarse llevar, pero crees que lo consiga? **Jupy,** hola nena, como bien dices el pasado les juega una y otra vez malos ratos, quizás Edward tenga que contar su pasado también, **marme,** hola nena, no dudaría que se interponga ni por un segundo, ya viste? **Melina,** hola nena, creo que la pasión entre ellos puede volverse muy incendiaria y eso asusta un poco a Edward, como ves? Crees que en el fondo no quiera caer del todo? **Gloria,** hola nena, como bien dices, es un golpe bajo para la autoestima de Bella, quizás Edward todavía no se da cuenta de lo que hace, pero lo hará, porque es listo ya verás ;), solo que Bella también quizás le saque esos secretos que tan bien guardados tiene, **abigail ascencio,** hola nena, Edward no le ha dicho precisamente que no quiere estar con ella, solo quiere bajarle revoluciones a las cosas, en parte porque siente que van muy rápido, en parte porque el pasado no lo deja seguir, como ves? **paupau1,** hola nena, bienvenida a esta historia mia, te cuento que así manejo mis últimas historias, con capítulos cortos, me gusta más, y bueno, muchas gracias por unirte y espero me sigas diciendo que te parece, saludos! **Lidia,** la respuesta es no, nena, nop de momento, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, Edward más que en su nombre pasado si piensa en todo lo que conlleva su nueva relación, no puede soltar del todo el pasado porque él mismo no ha contado lo que le pasó, como ves? **Vanina Iliana,** jajaja no tanto pánico nena, solo cerrando capítulos del pasado de una buena vez, **carolaap** **,** hola nena, Edward le dijo a Bella la verdad, y creo que no esta mintiendo, como ves? **Sully YM** **,** hola nena, en esa mirada se vio así mismo siendo uno más de los patanes con los que Bella ha estado, le es complicado solo dejarse llevar, pero quien sabe, Bella es testaruda y quizás lo consiga, **Yenix304,** hola nena, por lo mismo Edward bajó aquí la velocidad del tren en el que ambos de pronto se subieron, el sabe que no es tan fácil como solo satisfacer sus deseos, **Leonciita16,** hola nena, Edward no es muy consiente de cómo se toma Bella el rechazo, al menos no todavía y está mas preocupado por lo que ella pueda o no descubrir sobre él, como ves? **cavendano13,** hola cariño, como bien dices, no le ha dicho a Bella lo que le pasó y ella fue construyendo una red, haciéndolo caer, crees que lo consiga y que finalmente le cuente también lo que vivió? **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Tecupi,** hola nena, no tanto un abismo sino una lucha de conflictos, por su lado Bella quiere sentirse realizada, creo que por eso quiere saltarle a Edward a cada segundo, para comprobarse así misma que esta bien, que ella no tiene nada, y por el otro lado Edward se siente como un patán cada vez que se deja llevar, así que necesitan conciliar eso, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, de momento lo único malo que puede pasar entre ellos, son ellos mismos, **Mary de cullen** **,** hola nena, quien sabe, igual y si fue a terapia, no ha contado nada de sí mismo, **injoa,** hola nena, no paró precisamente porque aquella la regara llamándole Anthony, más bien él no ha podido llevar las cosas delante de la mejor manera, y creo que le preocupa la velocidad con que pueden dar un salto para el que ella puede o no estar realmente lista, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** mil gracias por tus palabras cariño, te mando un beso! **somas,** jajaja me muero, ojala en este capi no entren con esas mismas ansias o se llevarán una decepción.

 **Espero les haya gustado este también este capitulo, ¿me dicen?**


	72. Chapter 72

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Había pocas cosas que Bella conocía de este nuevo hombre frente a ella.

Sin embargo, no siempre se necesitaba conocer a una persona para reconocer ciertos patrones de conducta, y frente a ella, Edward estaba a punto de un quiebre. Su respiración cambió, la tensión se había arrastrado hasta instalarse sobre sus hombros y cuando lo vio levantarse, palmeando en sus vaqueros, lo siguió hacia la sala.

—¿Dónde dejé la puta cajetilla? —maldijo entre dientes mientras buscaba entre los cojines de los sillones, lanzándolos al suelo.

—¿Podría quedarme aquí esta noche? —preguntó.

Tenía la esperanza de que su intento de distraerle no pareciera demasiado evidente, mientras se detenía en el marco de la puerta. Eso pareció conseguirlo, incluso Edward parpadeó pareciendo salir del lugar oscuro al que su mente se había ido, sus ojos desenfocados todavía cuando la miró.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mi salud mental? —Ella resopló.

—Depende, ¿qué tan completo es el servicio de hospedaje?

Él sonrió, llenando de emoción su corazón. Incluso sus hombros parecieron relajarse y su pecho respirar de alivio. La cajetilla olvidada por completo. Así que sin poder contenerse, Bella se adentró en la oscuridad de la sala, hacia él, y se inclinó trazando con un dedo su afilada mandíbula, deleitándose con la aspereza. Sus pestañas se agitaron y el verde en su mirada se oscureció esta vez por otra razón, sin embargo no hizo otra cosa. Solo hasta ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta del porqué Edward no hacía ningún movimiento con la intención de tocarla, estaba dándole espacio, no queriendo apresurar las cosas. Eso era bastante Anthony, y la realización la hizo sonreír.

—Todo depende del cliente. —Su mirada cayó a su boca, y Bella mordisqueó su labio, intentando contener el calor que se había expandido en su sexo.

—¿Podrías besarme de nuevo? —Su sonrisa en respuesta fue lenta, y seductora.

—Sí que estás antojadiza esta noche. —Ella dio otro paso pero entonces lo pisó sin querer, haciéndolo reír entre dientes cuando comenzó a disculparse, él la ignoró, inclinándose hacia ella y murmurando entre sus labios—: Lo que quieras, preciosa.

Sus dedos sujetaron su mentón, antes de que su boca se posara suavemente contra la de ella. El roce de labios era suave, pero necesitaba más que solo castos besos, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para rodearle el cuello y profundizar el beso al deslizar su lengua, él acunó su mejilla con la palma en una cálida caricia. Bella por el contrario, sujetó su muñeca, devolviéndole el beso con algo más que ímpetu, las llamas de deseo lamían a través de su sistema de una manera que debería tenerla alterada pero no lo hacía.

Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que tuvo un contacto de este tipo con otro hombre, con Ben, para ser más precisa. Un chico tímido y dulce que estuvo con ella en la universidad. Su relación había sido tranquila y respetuosa, de alguna manera, hasta logró hacerla pensar que podría ser el indicado. No obstante, con el tiempo Bella supo que no lo era, porque nunca se sintió del todo metida en la relación, nunca sintió una pasión incendiaria, o mariposas en el estómago, nunca pudo ir más allá de besos y caricias subidas de tono, nunca pudo culminar el acto, con ningún tipo de todas maneras.

¿Y el despertar de su sexo?, bueno, parecía más bien un recuerdo borroso. Bella llegó a pensar que quizás el deseo se había extinto en ella para siempre... Edward gruñó en su boca, enredando una áspera mano en su cabello, atrayéndola aún más contra sí, haciéndola arder en llamas, y ahí mientras jadeaba en su boca, se dio cuenta con alivio, que solo no había estado con la persona adecuada. La castaña recordó la sensación de ser oprimida contra su cuerpo, sostenida por sus fuertes brazos, consumida por él, y su pasión alcanzó nuevos niveles. Bella se dejó llevar, gimiendo suavemente, pero cuando su enorme mano alcanzó el borde de uno de sus senos, se descentró de inmediato. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la tocaba así. Y de pronto, ya no estaba con Edward en aquella sala sino lejos, muy lejos: de regreso al infierno.

La respiración de la joven cambió, estaba acelerada y no precisamente por la pasión entre ellos, por lo que se separó de él, abriendo los ojos para centrarse, pero tan solo se vio rodeada por la oscuridad y su corazón se fue al suelo. Ajeno al tsunami en su pecho, Edward continuó besándole ahora el cuello, Bella intentó calmarse, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse en el presente, con él. Pero cuando le rozó uno de sus pezones con el pulgar, sufrió otra conmoción, incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no temblar. A James le gustaba aprisionarla, inmovilizarla y jugar con ella lo más posible hasta lo inevitable, pero Aro… él disfrutó arañándola, mancillándola con su cinto, o mordiéndola, porque si bien se regocijó teniendo al fin sexo, ella estaba segura de que le había gustado todavía más aquel repulsivo preludio, había estado como enloquecido, hasta que llegó Renée.

Los gritos de su madre retumbaron en su cerebro, justo en el momento en que el miembro duro y caliente de Edward se presionó contra su vientre. Y entonces, algo se rompió en el interior de Bella, inmediatamente sintió que su dominio de sí misma llegaba al límite y se iba flotando fuera de ese lugar. Se separó de él, empujándolo con fuerza por el pecho, haciéndolo tropezar hacia atrás. Edward la miró sobresaltado, el horror creciendo dentro de sus ojos, pero Bella estaba demasiado ocupada respirando profundamente para no caer en un ataque de pánico, mientras corría a encender la luz.

Y mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas regular su respiración, no pudo evitar gruñir, segura de que con esto, dejaba muy claro su punto de que no tenía ningún problema.

 **…**

Edward dio otra fuerte calada a su cigarro mientras miraba a Bella. Ella estaba hundida en el sillón de su sala, y se veía pequeña envuelta en la enorme cobija que él puso alrededor de sus hombros, tenía sus impresionantes ojos marrones acuosos, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima. Más bien parecía muy molesta… consigo misma.

—Solo fue culpa de la luz —dijo con voz ronca, mirando el crepitar del fuego que él había encendido en la chimenea—. Debí encenderla antes de buscarte.

Edward no respondió, se sentía devastado, con el corazón roto, enfurecido otra vez con Renée, sintiendo de nuevo esos deseos homicidas hacia Aro, asustado por ella, pero lo peor es que no podía sentirse como nada más que una mierda por asustarla con su mera presencia, y solo... prácticamente siguió sintiéndose mal con cualquier otra terrible emoción que se pudo inventar. Dio otra calada a su cigarro pero no hubo manera de que eso lo hiciera sentir bien, por el contrario, ahora le dolía el estómago. Quería vomitar, quería tanto solo… gritar.

—Tú no… —dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio, antes de negar. La resignación y tristeza cubriendo todo su rostro—. Nunca vas a tocarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Como regla, Edward nunca fumaba si no estaba cerca de una ventana pero ahora le importaba una mierda eso, así que tan solo lanzó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo a la chimenea, antes de detenerse frente a Bella. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro ceniciento, pero sobre todo parecía más afectada por su rechazo, que por lo que le habían hecho en el pasado, y eso era increíblemente más jodido, si es que eso fuera posible.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Se arrodilló frente a ella, antes de empujar un mechón rebelde de su cabello fuera de su rostro, ella sonrió, pero no fue de manera feliz.

—Te conozco, te habías estado conteniendo y ahora que finalmente parecía que estábamos bien… yo solo… —Sacudió la cabeza, luciendo más frustrada que nunca—. Quería tanto esto, no sabes cuántos años he estado esperándote.

—Te dije que no apresuráramos las cosas, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar cuando tengo razón? —murmuró tratando de bromear con ella, sin éxito cuando resopló.

—Porque estoy _lista_ —insistió—, es solo que rodeada por oscuridad, no logré diferenciar entre lo que era real y lo que no.

—Entonces no estás lista. —Y cuando ella iba a hablar de nuevo, Edward puso un dedo en sus labios—. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo sé?

—¿Por qué? —Sujetó su mano, quitándola de sus labios para entrelazar sus dedos. Él miró el gesto, y aquello le dio el coraje para continuar con la mierda que pensaba hacer.

—Antes, solo respóndeme algo. —Bella asintió—. ¿Cuando dices que tus pesadillas incluyen a otro tipo… te refieres a James? —Ella se tensó, sus ojos dilatándose incluso.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Entonces no te gustaba estar con él? —Bella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no. _L_ _o odiaba_ , Edward. —Él frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo muy bien por qué estaban juntos entonces. —Ella se revolvió incómoda.

—Teníamos un trato, yo… tan solo necesitaba p-protección, él me cuidaba de Aro. —Edward asintió pensativo.

—Y a cambio de eso… ¿te acostabas con él? —Bella dio un respingo, desviando la mirada, y confirmando así, otro de sus más horribles miedos.

Edward sabía de ese "trato" por Jasper, y no pudo entenderlo o creerlo en aquel entonces. No cuando James lo confrontó y le contó una versión retorcida de las cosas. No pudo creerle a su amigo cuando Bella desapareció y James le hizo creer que era porque estaba con él, y no pudo creer que ella no hubiera hecho otra cosa más que engañarlo, cuando la vio por primera vez, después de tantos años, sentada en la puerta de su casa. Pero ahora, ya no era ese idiota sin autoestima, y entendía con espantosa claridad todo. Y no iba a permitir que bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que fuera que estaban intentando construir entre ellos, se fuera al diablo de nuevo por culpa del mismo bastardo.

Había llegado la hora de superar aquel trauma de su infancia, porque si no lo hacía, todos esos bastardos terminarían ganando.

—Preguntaste por mi tatuaje. Bueno, tenías razón, lo hice para cubrir marcas que me dejó el pasado, pero las putas pesadillas… —respiró profundo, pasándose una mano por el cabello, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de apaciguar los nervios que le carcomían por dentro —. Te mentí, sí tengo pesadillas y no, no han parado. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años de eso, todavía me entra un sudor frío al recordar por qué me lo hice.

—¿Marcas? —balbuceó, de manera entrecortada.

—Esa noche que quedamos en vernos en la cabaña, tú no llegaste.

—Sabes lo que me pasó esa noche —dijo mirándolo desconcertada.

—Pero tú no sabes lo que me pasó a mí. —Ella lo miró confundida.

—Tus padres… —Pero entonces, se interrumpió, parpadeando antes de llevarse una mano a los labios—. James. Dijiste q-que James te redujo a una masa viviente, ¿fue esa misma noche?, ¿qué diablos te hizo? —Su tono era alarmado, parecía francamente aterrada.

—Si eres capaz de imaginarte todo lo que conlleva una tortura, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Ella siguió mirándolo con enormes ojos, por lo que Edward supo que necesitaba enseñarle exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Entonces, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, para mostrarle que esa noche le había dejado marcado no solo el alma, sino la piel.

* * *

 **No tengo mucha justificación chicas, más que estoy pasando por eso del bloqueo de autor, esperemos no me dure mucho para poder seguir con el ritmo de la historia, un abrazo para todas y gracias por seguir aquí y en el grupo!**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Neii,** una disculpa por la tardanza! **Jo,** es un gusto tenerte por aquí en mis historias, ya sabes que siempre le ando metiendo algo oscuro a mis historias y esta no podía ser la excepción, muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras y por todo tu apoyo, un abrazo! **Alejandraltm,** hola, una disculpa, espero este te haya gustado, saludos! **nicomartin,** mil disculpas por la tardanza! Y gracias por todos tus comentarios, **Jeli,** también una disculpa para ti cariño y espero este capi te haya gustado, **Karlita Carrillo** **,** hola hola, te cuento que justo ahora van a saber porque a Edward no le gusta la luz y quizás como dices tú, sepan que tienen más en común de lo que creen, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, gracias por tus palabras y bueno, habrá que ignorar a esas tipas como bien dices, **Nisha,** lamento generarte una desesperación y no es un castigo para nada! Lo que pasó es que me bloqueé un poco con la historia, una disculpa! **AbbyMasen,** hola nena, cada vez que dices que un minuto de silencio por Anthony me siento entre mal y con un ataque de risa jajaja pobre mi pequeño, pero este es Edward y ha tenido una vida también complicada a su manera, ya en el siguiente capi te digo de que es su tatuaje y como lo obtuvo, **Elizabeth Swan Cullen,** muchas gracias Valeria, son palabras muy reconfortantes de verdad, y vaya! Siempre me pregunté quien era quien supo como desarrollaría la historia y luego desapareció! Al menos ya sé que eres tú y ya ves que si iba de esto, Edward no es Anthony para nada, pero esperemos Bella también pueda estar con él, muchas gracias otra vez y te mando un abrazo!, **florcitacullen1,** gracias a ti por tus palabras nena, de verdad son muy lindas y ahora le toca a Edward contarle a Bella qué fue lo que pasó esa noche con James, saludos! **soledadcullen,** hola!, muchos resentimientos pero van saliendo todos, quizás el resentimiento no es entre ellos sino con la situación en general y sí sacan todo, quizás puedan seguir adelante, como ves? **Malfoy,** sí contesto también mis deficiencias, pero afortunadamente nadie me las ha puesto, tu comentario tampoco las menciona, realmente no sé qué contestarte dado que es mi historia y me gusta tal cual es, así que si no te gusta y te resulta tan aburrida y cliché, te pregunto ¿qué te tiene aquí? No veo que me estés comentando nada congruente, solo estás insultándome como alguien amargado desde el anonimato que da el internet, espero que para otro comentario que me dejes, sea con algo que realmente pueda cambiar y/o modificar, si no es así, te recomiendo te busques otra autora que vaya más con tu coeficiente que exige cosas más prolijas, saludos! **Gloria,** hello, ¿qué te puedo decir respecto a las haters?, son más cliché que los fics, en cuanto a la historia, te cuento que Bella se deja controlar por las hormonas, pero a pesar de que Edward se ha asustado, a lo mejor también a servido para que le cuente, porque a él no le gusta la oscuridad, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti! **saraipineda44,** hola! Te aseguro que van a ir trabajando sus problemas, pero necesitan conocerlos para empezar a ahondar en ellos, como ves? **miop,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño! De verdad me alegra saber que te buscas en los comentarios, te cuento que Edward le va a decir a Bella de que va su tatuaje, ¿cómo crees que lo obtuvo? **Noelia,** hola cariño! Creo que Edward se quiere dejar llevar por lo que siente por Bella, ambos desean dejarse llevar, pero desgraciadamente el pasado no los deja avanzar, como ves? **Tecupi,** hola cariño, creo que Edward se ha lanzado a darle a Bella lo que quiere, pero el problema es que no pueden porque de momento los dos quieren cosas que él otro no es capaz de darle, esperemos que Edward le explique a Bella más cosas, para que ella no se sienta rechazada, **Yani,** no voy a contestar tu RR en privado ni madres, ya sabes que me gusta hacerlo aquí donde todo mundo lo lea, jaja te cuento que recuerdo constantemente aquél día que vomitaste en el auto mientras yo por poco me ahogo con mi chicle, a poco no soy graciosa? Sé que me extrañas, regresa pronto! **GellySweetDreamlike,** te cuento que a pesar de que Bella se lanza a él cada vez que puede, Edward tampoco es un santo y ahora parecía que había cedido pero desgraciadamente las cosas se interponen otra vez entre ellos, crees que Edward ceda un poco de su pasado para hacer sentir mejor a Bella? **karo29,** hola nena, el freno se los pongo porque desgraciadamente ambos están en caminos distintos, pero si Edward le cede un poco de su pasado, quizás juntos puedan irse por el mismo camino de una vez por todas, como ves? **Edu,** hola hola, esperando te encuentres de lo mejor, te platico que después de ver a Bella sintiéndose tan miserable, Edward finalmente va darle un tour por lo que fue su pasado, a ver como les sale este paseo! **debynoe,** hola nena, como siempre mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, te cuento que yo creo que Edward finalmente le va a contar exactamente que le hizo James, **Daniela,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Jazmin,** hola cariño, espero que no estés atravesando por más problemas en tu país, muchas gracias por volver a leerme y luego comentar el capitulo, espero que te vaya gustando como se desarrolla, me dices? **Andremr,** muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capi también, **Rero96,** ahora si que me tardé y un montón, mil disculpas! **Karla,** finalmente va a hablar y decirle que fue lo que pasó, qué te imaginas? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, como bien dices, de eso también va la amistad, y además de la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro, también son amigos, y Edward le contará de que van sus pesadillas, **Melina,** lo que pasa con Edward es que ya no es Anthony, aunque sigue siendo un caballero, a veces le sale a relucir otro instinto, y donde Anthony era dulce él no lo es, ya veremos si al contar su historia sabemos porque cambió tanto, **OnlyRobPatti,** muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, en esta y en mi otra historia de haciendo elecciones, es un gusto! **Diannita Robles,** es el turno de Edward en hacer sentir mejor a Bella, incluso a costa de contarle sobre su escabroso pasado, como ves? **Pera l.t,** gracias a ti! **lizdayanna,** bueno esta vez Bella si se tomó mal el rechazo, sobre todo porque sabe que en parte fue su culpa por apresurar las cosas, y dado que Edward no soporta verla sentirse de esa manera, creo que le va a develar todos sus secretos, como ves? **Mary de cullen,** ahora es el turno de Edward de contarle a Bella sobre su pasado, creo que es necesario desnudar un poco de su pasado para no hacer sentir solo a Bella como la víctima, como ves? **Pili,** gracias a ti!, **Vanina Iliana,** no creo que Bella sepa pero sin duda ahora lo sabrá, **injoa,** hola! Creo que Edward está intentando seguir sus instintos excluyendo al pasado pero no es tan fácil, y ver a Bella en esta situación, le ha hecho a él tomar la decisión de compartirle un poco de su pasado, como ves? **jupy** **,** gracias por comentar! **rjnavajas,** pareciera que no, pero sí, incluso ahora que se siente un poco acorralado, va a revelarle parte de su pasado para hacerla sentir mejor, **Cavendano13,** creo que con lo que le pasó a Edward, no se puede ir de a cuenta gotas, y a decidido no hacerlo más largo, porque no soporta ver a Bella sintiéndose rechazada, es un sentimiento con el que está muy familiarizado, **caresgar26,** como bien dices, es el turno de Edward de contarle que le pasó a Anthony antes de que él decidiera dejarlo sepultado junto con sus padres, como ves? **patymdn,** muchas gracias por tu inbox nena, y bueno aquí voy a intentar estar de vuelta, saludos! **Leonciita16,** a Edward le atormenta el pasado porque efectivamente, James los destruyó y todavía no le cuenta a Bella lo que le dijo, crees que lo haga al fin? **Sully YM,** es hora de que Edward le cuente, que es lo que James le hizo a él, como ves?

 **¿Me dicen qué les pareció?**


	73. Chapter 73

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Hay veces en la vida, en la que te quedas solo… sin palabras.

A Bella le estaba pasando, como justo ahora mientras contemplaba a Edward desabotonarse la camisa, nuevamente, Bella se imaginó este momento de mil maneras distintas, y no porque al parecer él estuviera por mostrarle algo que desde ya sabía que no le iba a gustar. También tenía miedo de ponerse de pie para alcanzarlo, porque parecía como si fuera a enfurecerse por el más mínimo contacto, así que solo se quedó ahí, aturdida, observando en silencio mientras caía la camisa y después de vacilar unos segundos, él continuara quitándose la playera interior en un fluido movimiento.

Su cuerpo estaba definido con poderosos músculos que marcaban sus abdominales de una forma casi ridícula, y sus antebrazos eran tan grandes que podrían parecer fácilmente los muslos de ella, Edward siempre había sido corpulento de cualquier manera, pero ahora era… espectacular. Tan enajenada como se encontraba, no pudo ver ninguna imperfección, no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de darle un breve vistazo en el baño, tampoco ahora, él tenía un cuerpo perfecto que desplegaba fuerza por cada poro.

—Eres hermoso —susurró.

Edward elevó ambas cejas antes de resoplar, como si fuera absurdo lo que acababa de decirle, Bella se levantó con cuidado intentando no romper el momento, mientras se acercaba a él. Parecía tan nervioso que si no tuviera los puños apretados, pensaría que estaba temblando.

—Lo que tengo tatuado en la espalda, es… es un ave fénix.

Se giró para que pudiera mirarlo, era francamente una obra de arte, pero la devastación en su voz, y el respingo que dio cuando lo tocó, la mató un poco, haciendo que su pecho se volviera apretado y dolorido mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos las alas abiertas que se extendían como plumas sobre sus brazos y parte de la espalda, como si el ave estuviera lista para atacar o quizás solo para aterrizar en algún lado, continuó delineando el tatuaje, pero conforme iba viendo y sintiendo las múltiples cicatrices que aquello cubría, sufrió escalofríos, su cabeza latiendo incesantemente.

Bella se mordió el labio cuando la primera lágrima en sus ojos perdió la batalla al caer. No podía llorar, simplemente, no. Edward no respondía bien a las lágrimas, menos a _sus_ lágrimas. Siempre se volvía enfadado, impotente y vulnerable, todas las emociones que no necesitaban justo ahora.

—Si lo que querías era conseguir una sesión de manoseo, tan solo tenías que pedirlo.

El humor con sarcasmo era lo que los había llevado siempre a un puerto seguro, una forma de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad, así que se fue por ahí, por el camino que mejor conocía. Él sonrió, lo sintió incluso relajarse, pero solo un poco.

—Entonces… ¿puedes manosearme? —preguntó en broma, con la voz ronca. Bella sonrió, intentando no llorar más, mientras continuaba delineando el ave.

—Todo lo que quieras, Edward. De eso van cada uno de mis sueños últimamente, solo espero que diciéndotelo tu ego no se estrelle contra el techo. —Él suspiró, antes de girarse y sorprenderla al sujetar una de sus manos—. ¿Hice algo mal? —susurró en el espeso silencio que siguió, pero él tan solo inhaló profundamente, negando.

—Lo que más quería cubrir… —Su voz falló, por lo que carraspeó antes de levantar el brazo—. Era esto.

Entonces ahí, en su costado derecho, y entre oscuras alas, horribles marcas la hicieron jadear mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sin poder quitar la vista del nombre distorsionado.

—Oh, Anthony. —Con un sollozo, Bella tropezó hacia adelante, y envolvió los brazos con fuerza alrededor de él, sin preocuparse si lo destrozaba más o no. Si se rompía, ella uniría sus partes, lo uniría de nuevo.

—¿Ves por qué te digo que estoy jodido? —La sujetó por los hombros, antes de separarla con suavidad—. James me destrozó esa noche, asegurándose de humillarme para siempre al marcarme, como si fuera puto ganado.

Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, tratando de mantenerse alejado de su tacto, cuando se dejó caer con torpeza sobre el suelo, arrastrando las rodillas hacia su pecho y sujetando su cabeza. Bella no podía permitir que esto siguiera atormentándolo, es más, ni siquiera podía soportarlo, por lo que se arrodilló a su lado, metiendo el rostro en un costado de su hombro, lloró de nuevo, meciéndolos a ambos de atrás hacia adelante.

—Estás bien, Edward… esto… esto no es nada, eres también un guerrero…

—No —negó con la cabeza—, no lo soy. Nunca he podido salir de esta jodida pesadilla, ni siquiera cubriéndola con tinta, por eso no me quito nunca la ropa si no está la luz apagada. ¿Te das cuenta de la humillación que pasaría si alguien más lo ve? El jodido caso es, que siempre voy a estar avergonzado de mi cuerpo, nunca estaré bien.

—Sí lo estarás —dijo con convicción, acariciando su cabello, ya que no le permitía verle el rostro—. _Lo estarás,_ ¿y sabes por qué lo sé?, porque no vamos a dejar que ese hijo de puta siga marcando nuestro presente, no lo voy a permitir.

Acariciando sus nudillos, donde todavía tenía el fuerte agarre en su cabello, Bella peleó por sujetar sus dedos, logrando que él finalmente entrelazara sus manos, con un fuerte agarre antes de volver ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección, apenas abriéndose para ella. Tenía los ojos tan irritados como si hubiera estado llorando, quizás lo había hecho.

—Esme me llevó con un psicólogo —dijo con la voz ronca—, y aunque me han ayudado… hay cosas que simplemente no puedo olvidar —murmuró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que los chicos no lo saben? —balbuceó a través de las lágrimas, y cuando él negó, Bella sonrió con tristeza—. Siempre tan orgulloso.

—No ha sido fácil ocultarlo, nunca voy con ellos de día de campo, ni muchos menos a ninguna actividad que conlleve quitarme la camisa, prefiero que piensen que solo soy un amargado, después de todo, eso es en lo que me he convertido.

—No digas esas cosas, por favor. Tienes… solo tienes que detenerte —sollozó.

—Lo siento. —Su voz sonó ahogada contra sus rodillas—. No quería hacerte llorar otra jodida vez.

—Oh, Dios, tampoco te disculpes —gruñó, quitándose las lágrimas del rostro, antes de tironear un poco más de sus brazos, pero al no lograrlo se levantó sintiéndose perdida mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. ¿Por qué te hizo esto? —lloró, sintiendo como su corazón era nuevamente arrancado de su pecho—. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

Con bastante reticencia, y después de mucho tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, Edward finalmente le narró cómo lo habían cazado, literalmente, cómo Tyler y Marco lo habían sujetado mientras James hacía esa barbarie con el filo de una botella quebrada. Las palabras salían de su boca tan atropelladamente que Bella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de asimilar bien todo lo que le estaba contando, como las infamias que había dicho sobre ella y James, teniendo una especie de relación a sus espaldas. Y mientras lo hacía, seguía con la cabeza inclinada y el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro de modo que la joven no podía ver su expresión, pero oh, Dios. ¿Cómo pudo James llegar tan lejos?, ¡casi lo mató! Bella nunca pensó que estuviera tan obsesionado con ella, pero Dios, James era un enfermo.

Y se sentía tan culpable, que diminutos puntos negros empezaron a danzar en su visión, al tiempo que empezaban a fallarle las piernas, por lo que dejó de caminar de un lado a otro. Edward lo notó, al dejar su postura y apresurarse a sujetarla, alcanzándola antes de que sus rodillas golpearan el suelo. La joven se sentía demasiado débil para sostenerse sola y se aferró a sus hombros mientras sollozaba. James había sido muy cruel con todos ellos, y estaba segura de que había hecho todo eso para vengarse de ella. Siguió autoflagelándose en su mente, hasta que sintió que se movían y se sintió ridícula al ver que su precioso chico aún trataba de cuidarla, incluso mientras atravesaba tal vez por la segunda peor crisis de su vida. Así que, cuando la llevó en brazos a su alcoba, encendiendo la luz y depositándola con suavidad en la cama, Bella no soltó su férreo agarre sobre sus fuertes hombros, obligándole a recostarse a su lado.

—No creo que quiera escuchar más —susurró, con una voz tan temblorosa que apenas se entendió a sí misma—. Pero... ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir?

—Jasper y Emmett me encontraron. —Edward le acarició el cabello con infinita suavidad—. Me llevaron hasta el hospital.

—Dime que ese bastardo está también en la cárcel —pidió Bella, casi rogó por ello, pero Edward tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Jasper le dijo a los oficiales que James fue el culpable, vaya su nombre está en mi piel, pero no había pruebas suficientes de que realmente él hubiera hecho. Sus papás dijeron que nunca salió de casa esa noche, y yo no levanté cargos después, estaba más preocupado lidiando con la muerte de mis padres y mi orfandad.

—No puedo creer nada de esto, Edward, y lo que te dijo de mí… —balbuceó aturdida—, jamás te habría hecho eso y menos con ese bastardo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?, él me obligó… nunca hubiera querido que se toparan, yo no…

—Lo sé. —Sujetó su mano, depositando un suave beso en la palma—. Lo sé, cariño. Había veces cuando me detenía y pensaba realmente en ello, sabía en el fondo que tú nunca me harías eso, pero estaba asustado y herido y es más fácil manejar al rencor que a cualquier tipo de perdón. Por eso, mi primera reacción al verte fue pensar lo peor de ti, porque así es como me enfrento con... cosas. Con las personas. A lo largo de los años, crecí convenciéndome de que si realmente no intentaba ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie, en realidad no podía volver a sentirme de esa manera, ¿verdad? Así que eso es lo que he estado haciendo, como el tipo jodido en el que me convertí. —La miró, sus ojos oscuros—. Lamento no poder volver a ser ese tipo que has estado buscando, no soy Anthony.

—Te amo, Edward. —Él parpadeó ante esa declaración, luciendo un tanto asustado y aún más aturdido cuando Bella se inclinó, sujetando sus mejillas—. Grábate esto, eres increíble justo así como eres, roto o jodido, o como quieras llamarte. Te quiero por lo que eres ahora, no por lo que hubieras sido si nunca hubieras atravesado por el infierno, no estoy buscando a Anthony, solo te estoy buscando _a ti._

Él miró dentro de sus ojos, buscando algo, quizás respuestas, consuelo, la verdad. Bella tan solo quería lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos y no dejarlo escapar nunca, así que lo arrastró aún más hacia ella.

—Gracias por… por estar aquí —dijo al fin, una tímida sonrisa jugaba en sus labios cuando acarició su nariz con la suya.

—Te ves muy cansado —dijo acariciando las sombras bajo sus preciosos ojos.

Él suspiró, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, por lo que Bella se acurrucó más cómodamente sobre su pecho.

—Me siento cansado —admitió con un bostezo—, pero mi cerebro está jodidamente agitado. Dudo que consiga dormir mucho esta noche.

—Entonces... si no quieres dormir… —Se apoyó en su pecho, batiendo las pestañas—. Siempre podemos hacer otro tipo de cosas productivas, ya sabes… para olvidarnos de todo esto.

—No lo creo, Bella. Vuelve aquí —dijo riéndose, tirando con facilidad de su cintura cuando intentó subirse a horcajadas sobre él, poniéndola de vuelta contra su costado.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme por intentarlo —suspiró con decepción, incluso mientras se acurrucaba más, haciéndolo sonreír.

Bella enterró la nariz en su amplio pecho, deleitándose con la calidez de su piel y su aroma. Y aunque se sentía un tanto rechazada, su mente daba mil vueltas por todo lo sucedido, por lo que cerró los ojos. Estaban juntos, ¿y ahora?, eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, quisiera decirles que ya se me pasó el bloqueo pero no es así, y aunque me está costando trabajo aquí les traigo otro capi que espero me cuenten qué les pareció, un abrazo a todas!**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **miacullen68,** Hola cariño, mil gracias por tus palabras, de verdad son una muy buena motivación para continuar, ando poquito perdida con el rumbo de la historia pero verás que no las dejo colgadas, mil gracias otra vez y espero me cuentes que te pareció este capi, saludos! **Leonciita16,** hola hola cariño, y yo te recuerdo a ti desde hace ya muchos años, también eres de mis pocas lectoras de hace mucho tiempo que siguen al pie del cañon, muchas gracias por apoyarme, y por tus palabras también te quiero mucho y gracias otra vez por impulsarme siempre a seguir escribiendo! **Abby Masen,** mil gracias por tus comentarios cariño de verdad los aprecio mucho, te respondo a tus preguntas, si tengo pensado traer de vuelta a Aro y a James, ya sea para conocer que pasó con ellos o a ver qué, aún no sé como la verdad y Renée y Edward eso será también algo complicado para Bella porque por un lado esta su mamá y por el otro el amor de su vida, a ver como le va, gracias a ti que te tomas el tiempo, que sé que es complicado y te admiro mucho por eso, saludos! **Guest,** mil gracias cariño, solo para otra no olvides decirme tu nombre para agradecerte! **Jeli,** hola cariño, espero este capi te haya gustado, el bloqueo sigue por eso voy lento, pero muchas gracias por la paciencia! **Noelia,** hola cariño, pues el bloqueo sigue, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo con paciencia para no subir capis solo por subir, espero me comprendan y bueno te cuento que a pesar de que Edward no soporta la luz, prefirió decirle a Bella, antes que dejar que ella continuara sintiéndose menos, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** mil gracias como siempre por tus palabras, y aunque mi bloqueo sigue, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para sacarles una buena historia, mil gracias a ti por siempre comentar! **aea7,** y que te pareció este? **carolaap** **,** Ahora me toca explicar porqué Edward ha estado molesto y resentido, claro que fue porque siempre pensó que Bella lo engañó, ni que decir de lo que pasó cuando murieron sus padres, pero… faltaba esto, como ves? **miop,** hola nena, por lo general Pichi me acosa por el Facebook jajaja es malagradecida por acá, y bueno aunque lenta, te aseguro que seguiré por acá, saludos! **Diana2GT,** Muchos saludos hasta Perú, desde México, yo también estoy extrañada porque llevaba un ritmo constante con las actualizaciones, la idea de la historia me salía sin dificultades pero de pronto, bam que me quedó en blanco, haré lo posible por concentrarme y retomar el camino, saludos! **SweetSorrow16Love,** si supiera cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic, no tendría el bloqueo jejeje desgraciadamente no sé ni cuantos capítulos tendrá ni tampoco como lo voy a seguir, pero aquí andaremos, saludos! **Gloria,** te quería regalar un capi en tu cumpleaños, pero desgraciadamente seguí con esto del bloqueo de shit, lo siento mucho cariño, pero espero te la hayas pasado genial, te mando un abrazote! **Pau'CM** **,** gracias a ti como siempre, espero este capi te haya gustado! **Nisha,** hola hola nena, una disculpa por la tardanza, por aquí seguimos sacando más cosas que Edward se tenía guardadas, como ves? **Sully YM** **,** Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Ojalá pronto me regrese la inspiración, mientras tanto, lenta pero segura! **Jo,** hello nena, te cuento que James nunca fue un tipo normal, era sanguinario y sádico, siempre disfrutó humillando a las personas y después, cuando eso no fue suficiente, le hizo esto a Anthony, como ves? **OnlyRobPatti** **,** hola cariño, aquí te cuento lo que pasó en ese tiempo, y como para desgracia de todo, James no recibió su merecido como muchas veces pasa, el HDP se salió con la suya, como ves? **Edu,** muchas gracias linda siempre es un placer leerte, por aquí y por correo, te mando un abrazo! **Karla,** James fue capaz de un montón de cosas horribles, con Bella y después con Anthony, con quien se ensañó al saber que le había quitado a la que consideraba su chica, creo que Bella nunca pensó que fuera capaz de tanto, pero debió verlo venir, lástima que fuera Anthony quien pagara los platos rotos, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** creo que entre ellos van a lograr sanar sus heridas, después de tanto nadie se conoce mejor como ellos mismos, así que verás que salen adelante, y aunque bueno, yo no he vuelto del todo, agradezco mucho su paciencia! **Maryluna,** gracias a ti por comentar, te mando un abrazo! **nicomartin,** gracias por toda esa paciencia, la historia me fluye lenta pero verás que segura, espero pronto poder retomarla como debe de ser, muchas gracias de nuevo por la espera! **Melina,** hola hola nena, la tortura termina con esta confesión de Edward, esperemos el ultimo secreto entre ellos, uno fuerte y uno que ha dejado marcado a Edward de muchas maneras, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** esperemos a partir de esta última confesión ellos puedan comenzar a reconstruir sus piezas rotas, como ves? **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti, y disculpa la tardanza! **Lilly Black Masen,** mil disculpas por toda esta tardanza, deséame suerte con la inspiración! **Andremr,** Te cuento que Edward nunca ha podido olvidar a James, dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda, pero esperemos que con ayuda de Bella le vaya mejor, como ves? **lizdayanna,** Hola cariño, lamento mucho toda esta tardanza, de verdad no es mi intención y me molesta no poder continuar con la historia como antes, quien sabe que me pasó, pero bueno, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo y mientras tanto te cuento que las cosas con Kate de momento están descartadas, nuestros chicos están muy sumergidos contándose el uno al otro lo que pasó, pero si llegará un punto donde Edward tenga que aclarar cosas con ella, **Tecupi,** todavía no aparezco del todo, jajaja una disculpa! Pero bueno te cuento que los chicos se están contando la última parte de esa horrible noche, crees que a partir de ahora puedan tener un nuevo comienzo? **Pera l.t,** tu plan sanguinario debería volverse realidad, porque no es justo de ninguna manera que James no haya pagado por todo lo que hizo, como ves? **saraipineda44,** muchas gracias como siempre por todas tus palabras, te cuento que aunque nuestros chicos de momento están muy dañados, creo que al compartir tanta historia juntos, eso los une más como confidentes y como pareja, como ves? **Bones1995,** hola nena, de hecho Edward le ha contado todo a Bella, incluso algo tan importante como lo que ha sufrido, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** Bella necesita ayudar también a Anthony a sanar, creo que ambos serán la medicina del otro, como ves? **Pili,** muchas gracias cariño, yo también espero que al abrir su corazón eso los deje avanzar, **debynoe,** te cuento que el trauma de uno ayuda al otro a ser más fuerte, es una conexión extraña, pero de alguna manera eso los ayuda a seguir juntos, yo también desearía que mi bloqueo se pase, pero sigue ahí, estorbando, por lo pronto hago lo mejor que puedo para sacarles un capi, muchas gracias! **somas,** jajajaja perdón! Mis bloqueos son asi :p **Vanina Iliana,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, me rehuso a pensar que por culpa de una amargada me asaltó un bloqueo con mi historia, pero desgraciadamente creo que fue así, y por más que trato no puedo, quizás porque me sentí un poco decepcionada, no lo sé, por lo pronto estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo porque son más las chicas que me leen y que me llenan con sus comentarios, que las amargadas pero bueno, es complicado, muchas gracias otra vez! **rjnavajas,** muchísimas gracias por tus palabras cariño, voy super lenta a diferencia de antes pero te aseguro que no dejaré la historia, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar, **Jupy,** creo que juntos lograran más pronto ser ellos mismos, como ves? **patymdn,** por lo pronto cada uno maneja como mejor puede todos esos recuerdos, crees que entre los dos puedan ayudarse?, **Cavendano13,** para desgracia de todas nosotras, James no ha recibido su merecido, eso pasa con esos cabrones, siempre tienen una suerte extraña, en fin, ya buscaremos la manera de que le llegue el karma, no lo dudes, es lo bueno de ser la sádica escritora aquí, jajaja, **caresgar26,** para desgracia de Anthony, exactamente por culpa del silencio de Bella, dejó que el loco de james se descargara con su chico, sobre todo cuando él sentía que Bella era suya y al saber que Anthony tenía más terreno que él, pues se volvió loco e hizo todo esto, como ves? **Elizabeth Swan Cullen,** ajajjaja yo también quisiera que estuvieran castrados y violados, pero desgraciadamente al menos James, no ha recibido su merecido, (se aceptan sugerencias jajaja) por lo pronto ahora, Anthony lo lleva desgraciadamente para siempre, **Injoa,** muchas gracias a ti cariño, por estar acá al pendiente, como bien dices el contarse de una vez ya todo absolutamente todo lo que pasaron, debe ayudarlos a tener un nuevo comienzo! Ese que mi bloqueo no me deja empezar, jajaja una disculpota! **Daniela,** hola hola cariño, gracias a ti como siempre por contestarme, te cuento que cada uno de mis libros los puedes adquirir conmigo, te doy mejor precio que amazon, y puedes contactarme por medio de Facebook, o si se te complica, me puedes pasar un correo y ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo, gracias!


	74. Chapter 74

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward estaba rodeado de un delicioso aroma a vainilla.

Y aunque el aroma no era familiar, el calor del cuerpo contra el que estaba sí. Dejando escapar un suspiro contento, enterró el rostro en ese aroma nuevo. También sabía que estaba siendo un completo imbécil mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su piel, a través de la fina tela de su vestido, y que estaba contradiciéndose a todo lo que se había autoimpuesto, pero estaba cansado de luchar. Y aunque había rechazado las sutiles —y no tan sutiles— proposiciones de Bella, siguió recorriendo perezosamente la suave piel del estómago de su chica.

A lo largo de los días, le había mentido con un montón de cosas, diciéndole que no recordaba cómo cocinar, o que no se acordaba de nada del pasado, cuando en realidad, recordaba todo, incluso a qué sabía su sexo más de lo que recordaba a lo que el mismísimo café sabía. Inhaló ásperamente, y los ruidos que hacía Bella cuando estaba a punto de venirse le asaltaron la memoria. Y así, ese recuerdo dio paso a su primera vez. La forma en que lo habían hecho, como típicos adolescentes en la parte trasera de un auto, pero la verdad era, que él amó cada segundo de ello. Era el mejor recuerdo, mejor que cualquier video de pornografía que hubiese visto, y a lo largo de los años, había sido su número uno de imagen mental para coger con cualquier chica sin rostro.

Tratando de calmar su creciente libido, se reacomodó pero fue peor dada la postura en la que se encontraban. En algún punto de la madrugada, habían cambiado de posturas, quedando él justo detrás de ella, y para su absoluta mortificación, despertó con sus dedos hurgando bajo su vestido sin su permiso, y aunque al principio había sacado inmediatamente la mano, finalmente terminó cediendo al deseo de abrazarla y tocarla.

No podía culparla por desear tener sexo en lo absoluto, de hecho tenerla ahí, alrededor de su cuerpo con toda esa calidez y suavidad, no hacía otra cosa más que recordarle lo mucho que ella había intentado. Quizás ella no mentía al decir que no tenía miedo, y solo estaba mortificada por su reacción a la oscuridad, sintiéndose nada más que miserable, justo frente a sus ojos. Cerrando los ojos, aspiró nuevamente su aroma mientras se permitía el arrebato de estrecharla, hasta que sus nalgas estaban prácticamente acunando su verga dolorosamente dura.

La deseaba tanto.

Después de todas las malditas cargas emocionales de los últimos días, se sentía drenado, cansado, incluso de alguna extraña manera dolorido. Como si sus jodidas articulaciones hubieran estado entumidas por meses. Y pensaba, que después de toda la mierda por la que su chica había pasado, el sexo debería ser la última maldita cosa que ella debería querer, pero por alguna razón ella parecía necesitarlo, y que Dios lo ayudara, de repente parecía muy discutible.

De todas formas, Bella no parecía disgustada al ver su enorme tatuaje, o sus cicatrices, o incluso dentro de su alma. Por eso no quería verla tan frágil, o que incluso se sintiera rechazada. Así que… con todo eso fuera del camino, ahora lo único que quería era hacérselo. Duro, rápido, lento, perezoso, tranquilo, y de todas las formas que pudiera.

—¿Bella? —susurró con la voz ronca, cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a abrirse paso en la recámara. Y su corazón tronó con fuerza cuando ella se giró entre sus brazos, enfrentándolo casi al instante—. ¿Es… Estabas despierta?

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

Sonaba medio adormilada, incluso mientras bromeaba, acariciando con la nariz su garganta, e inconscientemente, haciendo que su verga, ya dura, pulsara con necesidad. Él conocía esa calidez, la desesperada necesidad de aferrarse a ella seguía ahí, incrementándose con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

—Puede que sí.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron tan rápidamente que no pudo evitarlo, y se echó a reír.

—No juegues así. —Le pegó con suavidad en el pecho, antes de deslizar la mano hacia su nuca, jugando con su cabello—. ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir? —Solo hasta ese momento, Edward descubrió las sombras también bajo sus ojos, parecía exhausta y…—. ¿Es eso un rubor? —inquirió, tirando de su cabello haciendo, por supuesto, que se ruborizara aún más.

—Me he estado frotando contra ti como una clase de pervertido, ¿cuándo pensabas detenerme? —Ella también se ruborizó, antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—En realidad no pensaba hacerlo, no… no sé qué te gusta en estos días… ¿quizás las chicas que fingen demencia?, porque puedo hacerlo, yo… quiero que sepas que no tengo miedo, que puedo estar abierta a cualquier posibi…

Edward observó cómo se movían esos labios llenos mientras hablaba y hablaba, quería reírse pero apenas y entendió lo que decía. Su enfoque se estrechó en esa boca, hasta que solo tuvo una cosa en mente. Bella jadeó al sentir sus labios, pero él no le dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de sorprenderse, cuando enredó los dedos en ese largo cabello que lo hipnotizaba. Su cuerpo ya endurecido, comenzó a arder a medida que el deseo le hacía hervir la sangre, erótico dolor pulsaba en su ingle. Sin pensar, tiró de Bella colocándola encima de él, amando la sensación de su delicado peso sobre el suyo. Y un gemido suave se escapó de su garganta cuando ella se inclinó hacia él, jugando con su lengua, profundizando el beso, pero cuando embistió con suavidad contra ella, Bella se separó, sus ojos grandes y marrones luciendo desconcertados al sentirlo duro justo debajo de ella.

—¿E-Esto quiere decir…?

—Podemos intentarlo, si tú quieres, claro —dijo a través de su garganta seca. Tragando saliva, sacudió ligeramente la lujuria fuera de su cabeza, antes de tomar una de sus manos y besarle los nudillos—. Es casi el amanecer, así que habrá luz por todos lados, y si tú estás a cargo, creo… creo que será más fácil para ti.

—¿Y para ti? —susurró mirándolo con aprensión—. Sé que no lo haces con las demás chicas… —se mordisqueó el labio, desviando la mirada—… con la luz encendida.

—Bella. —Se sentó quedando a su mismo nivel, acariciando con suavidad sus brazos—. Compartí mi cuerpo con otras mujeres cuyos nombres y rostros ni siquiera recuerdo, solo eso, porque mi alma nunca pudo fijarse en nadie. En ninguna, siempre has sido tú.

 **…**

Bella tragó saliva duramente, mientras miraba esos orbes oscurecidos. Todavía no sabía qué exactamente estaba haciéndolo cambiar de opinión, pero estaba agradecida. Temerosa, y quizás portándose como una perra celosa, pero agradecida al fin y al cabo.

—Lo mismo ha sido para mí —dijo nerviosa, acariciando su áspera mandíbula.

—Entonces, bésame otra vez. —Edward deslizó una mano bajo el cabello en su nuca, y la arrastró con él, mientras volvía a recostarse sobre la cama.

A diferencia del chico dulce y tímido que Anthony fue, Edward sabía perfectamente cómo llevar las cosas en la cama, mientras la acomodaba sobre él a su antojo, y su lengua la exploraba como alguien que estaba acostumbrado a besar todo el tiempo. Nuevamente, celos irascibles picaron en su pecho, pero los olvidó por completo cuando él la besó con fuerza al tiempo que mecía sus caderas contra ella. El bulto de su bragueta frotaba la tela de sus bragas, gracias a los cielos que llevaba vestido, porque la fricción era deliciosa, aunque no suficiente. No sería suficiente hasta que estuvieran desnudos. Y él no llevaba camisa, así que pensó que tendría que corresponderle semejante favor.

En un fluido movimiento, se enderezó un segundo para sacarse el vestido por encima de la cabeza, sin poder evitar ruborizarse cuando quedó solo en sujetador. Sin embargo, el hambre evidente en su expresión alimentó su propio deseo, y gimió con suavidad cuando su erección acarició su sexo dolorido. Él se incorporó, deslizando una mano para liberar su sujetador con rapidez, y con la otra ahuecar su pecho. Y aunque estaba un poco asustada por la velocidad en que la pasión los metió en esto, la habitación iluminada la centró justo en el momento, y en lugar de dejarse arrastrar por el miedo, se deleitó al ver como él se estremecía cuando ella lo acariciaba, o cuando llevó las manos al botón de sus vaqueros.

Entre gruñidos y extraños movimientos, Edward pateó fuera sus vaqueros y su bóxer, y después sus bragas corrieron la misma suerte, finalmente estaban desnudos y Dios, hacía tanto tiempo de todo esto que por un instante, se sintió cohibida. Estaba nerviosa pero cada vez que sentía sus manos acariciarla, o sus labios recorrerla, pequeños toques de éxtasis la hacían jadear y gemir, sobre todo cuando le pellizcó el pezón entre los dedos mandando una descarga erótica directa a su centro. No queriendo que el miedo estropeara esto que tanto había esperado, Bella se posicionó en la forma correcta y mientras le besaba con más decisión, se deslizó profundamente sobre su miembro, mordiéndose los labios cuando terminó en la empuñadura, para aguantar un sollozo.

—Mierda, Bella —gruñó Edward con la voz ronca, en medio del éxtasis—. Te ha dolido, soy un idiota, debí prepararte más…

—Shhh. —Bella le clavó las uñas en el pecho, tratando de distraerlo—. Llevo esperando esto demasiado tiempo como para arruinar el momento con disculpas y arrepentimientos.

Edward suspiró, antes de agarrarla por la nuca, y tirar de ella hacia abajo para que sus labios de nuevo se encontraran, y solo entonces respiró aliviada, porque Anthony definitivamente habría parado y no quería eso. Besarlo se había convertido rápidamente en su nueva droga, aunque dudaba mucho que alguna vez se hubiera recuperado de él. El cobrizo continuó besándola y acariciándola de forma tierna pero apasionada, aunque nuevamente, este era Edward, no Anthony. Lo supo cuando él levantó una pierna, e inesperadamente, le rodeó las caderas con ella, inmovilizándola mientras aumentaba la profundidad y velocidad de sus embates, haciendo todo increíblemente más enérgico.

Inevitablemente, un quejido escapó de su garganta y aquello lo paralizó por completo.

—Diablos, lo siento tanto, Bella. —La besó con tal exquisita ternura, que solo por poco contuvo las lágrimas—. Me estoy portando como un animal insensible, pero es que estar nuevamente dentro de ti…

Bella le acarició el cuello y se inclinó hacia sus labios, pidiéndole silenciosamente que siguiera, realmente quería esto.

—No pasa nada, debí suponer que dolería… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Haré que te sientas mejor. —Comenzó a moverse, haciéndola entrar en pánico.

—Edward… —Pero él la alzó con facilidad, recostándola con suavidad en la cama, Bella sintió un nudo en el pecho, iba a protestar, pero incluso la suave fricción al sentir su miembro deslizándose fuera de ella, le robó el aliento.

—Te sentirás mejor, confía en mí.

Y luego estaba besándola de vuelta, deslizando esos labios suaves como el terciopelo por su cuello, hasta tomar un pezón entre sus labios, luego, le lanzó una cautivadora sonrisa y sus ojos destellaron llenos de pasión. Bella se mordió el labio, suavizando su tensa expresión al saber que no se había terminado, por lo que se dejó tomar por toda esa descontrolada lujuria que había estado sintiendo desde el primer momento que lo había encontrado. Y entonces, Edward estaba justo en el lugar en que lo necesitaba, Bella gritó sorprendida cuando sintió su lengua internarse entre sus sensibles pliegues, al tiempo que succionaba su hinchado clítoris, las nuevas sensaciones la tuvieron retorciéndose y empuñando su cabello, había pasado también demasiado tiempo, desde que alguien la hiciera sentir remotamente así.

Entre jadeos, pensó que Anthony siempre fue muy atento, pero Edward… La inmovilizó con un brazo sobre su vientre, mientras introducía un par de dedos y su boca la atacaba como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Él no era aquel chico delicado o tímido que buscaba su mirada con cada toque en busca de aprobación. Edward sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y el clímax que la golpeó fue tan potente, que se quedó sin aliento ante la inesperada ola de sensaciones. Síp, Edward era un maestro en esto, y lo demostró al lamerla, haciéndola descender lentamente hasta que estuvo demasiado sensible para manejarlo. Él apretó sus labios contra ella en un último y persistente beso, y cuando levantó la cabeza, el hambre en sus ojos verdes casi la deshizo de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —Bella resopló un mechón fuera de sus ojos, una tonta risa escapando de sus labios mientras se concentraba en un punto fijo en el techo.

—¿Es eso una pregunta retórica? —Él se rio mientras se acomodaba a su lado, y empezaba a tirar de sus caderas para ponerla encima, pero Bella negó—. Tú encima, por favor, parece que es lo justo… que tú seas quien me quite todo este celibato autoimpuesto, además estoy como que un poco sin fuerzas.

—¿Segura? —Ella rodó los ojos tironeando de sus hombros, obligándolo a ponerse entre sus caderas, su miembro suspendido justo sobre su sexo, mientras apoyaba los codos a los lados de su cabeza.

—Sí. —Entonces la besó de nuevo, hasta que estuvieron sin aliento, pero cuando ella estiró las manos, acariciando sus costados, él se congeló—. ¿Edward? —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Podrías… no acariciarme esta vez, por favor? —Bella parpadeó cuando él sujetó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cabello, como indicándole dónde sí podía tocarle.

En el pasado tocarlo siempre fue un problema, primero porque tenía vergüenza de sus estrías, y ahora que tenía cicatrices horripilantes, se imaginó que sería peor. Así que solo le regaló una sonrisa, tratando de no dejarle ver todo lo que estaba sintiendo y elevó el rostro buscando sus labios, él pareció más relajado y le devolvió el beso, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante, Bella gimió, enredando las piernas entorno a sus caderas, y entonces él no pudo esperar más, impulsándose todo el camino, robándole un jadeo al sentir como su piel se iba estirando y llenando, las sensaciones eran familiares, pero nuevas a la vez. Al parecer los años hacían también mella en su cuerpo de una forma totalmente inesperada.

—Estoy intentando ser suave aquí —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—, pero estás tan… —Sacudió la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello—. Dios, Bella, estar contigo siempre es como tocar el cielo.

 **…**

Edward estaba perdiendo en una lucha de poderes.

Su lado caballeroso, estaba tratando de ir esta vez con cuidado, pero no podía mientras Bella continuara urgiéndolo con los talones a acelerar el ritmo, llevándolo a cotas más altas de placer, que lo estaban haciendo perder todo el control que le quedaba, lo supo cuando embistió con más decisión contra ella dejándose llevar por el instinto, en busca del anhelado orgasmo. Bella gimió contra su cuello, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, y supo que esta vez no era un sonido de dolor, sino de absoluto placer. Se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, aprisionándolo, encadenándolo como si no quisiera nunca dejarlo salir de su interior. Era impresionante, pero a la vez inesperado. Como regla, nunca dejaba que le acariciaran, pero sujetar a Bella de las manos como lo hacía con las otras chicas, no parecía lo más correcto. Le permitiría eso, siempre y cuando no se acercara a sus costados.

La Bella con la que había estado muchos años atrás, siempre fue apasionada, sabía más que él en esto, pero le había dicho también que era nueva, a su lado fue conociendo lo que ambos eran capaz de hacer, y fue bueno saber que incluso ahora después de tanto tiempo, seguían siendo, al menos en esto, ellos mismos, entregándose sin ataduras, sin pasado, solo dejándose llevar por esa pasión incendiaria que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro. Y con cada embate, oleadas de un devastador placer recorrían sus testículos y su verga, conduciéndolo directo al punto de no retorno, volviéndole más áspero en sus besos, y más decidido al embestir, se sentía pleno dentro de ella, ensanchándola hasta el límite de su capacidad, y aunque quería que llegara al orgasmo de nuevo, a estas alturas, no podía contener más su propio deseo de liberarse y entonces, y para su absoluto asombro, los músculos internos de Bella se contrajeron entorno a su verga en múltiples contracciones, logrando que su propio orgasmo se disparara sin previo aviso, tomándolo absolutamente desprevenido.

Y mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento en una sucesión de exclamaciones y respiraciones descontroladas, Edward sonrió enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Al fin había encontrado el camino de regreso a casa. Sus labios se quedaron conectados mientras se besaban incluso cuando el sol iluminó por completo la habitación, ahuyentando todos los recuerdos inquietantes de sus pasados y llenando todos esos huecos con algo ligero y cálido. Y ahí recostado sobre los pechos de Bella, mirando el resplandor matutino, y escuchando nada más que su suave respiración una vez que hubo caído rendida al sueño, Edward se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, o si intentaba huir o quedarse, porque siempre sentiría esto por Bella, estaba destinado a ella de forma irrevocable.

* * *

 **Acá en México se celebró el día de las madres, así que esta es mi manera de mandarles un regalito desde la distancia para todas las que tienen la fortuna de tener una labor tan demandante, así que les dejo: capi más largo, lemmon, y sonrisas espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben, a las que no les gustan los comentarios, la linea de ahí arriba, significa fin del capi, a las chicas que les gusta que les responda:**

 **Edu,** Hola nena, pues ya sabes que este tema con el bloqueo me va a veces, pero aquí andamos, hoy por fin les tocó olvidar otro poco mediante el cuerpo, así que un poquito de desfogue no nos viene mal ;) **OnlyRobPatti** **,** hola nena, no hay que pensar en Kate, de momento ellos siguen enfocados en sí mismos ;) **Elizabeth Swan Cullen** **,** hola nena, James no ha tenido su merecido, pero igual no lo han visto en ocho años, a lo mejor ya se murió o algo, jajaja y sí te prometo que les contaré que ha pasado con Alice, **nicomartin** **,** muchas gracias por la espera nena, verás que luego me regresa la inspiración y volvemos con todo, esperemos que te haya gustado este capi, **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, yo también espero en algún momento volver con las actualizaciones como cuando la historia me fluía de manera fácil, pero por lo pronto ahí la llevo, y aunque James salió impune, ya veremos si eso fue todo con él, **Jupy,** hola nena esperemos que a partir de ahora, entre ellos haya una relación que los una más, **abigail ascencio** **,** hola nena, te cuento que estoy escuchando música, leyendo, e incluso alejándome de aquí pero nada más no puedo retomar las ideas, voy lenta pero espero segura, muchas gracias por los tips! **Rero96,** quisiera decirte que ya no me voy a tardar en actualizar, pero sigo con esta neblina en la historia que no me deja ser tan rápida como antes, agradezco tu paciencia! **paupau1** **,** hola cariño, de hecho, eran tres publicaciones por semana! Pero aunque desgraciadamente de momento no se me está dando, te prometo que haré lo posible porque vuelva a ser como antes, saludos! **Diannita Robles,** jajajaja cariño ya no veas tantas notas amarillistas! Si eso fuera terminaría aquí cortado en partes y aventado con narcomantas alrededor de la ciudad, jaja, te prometo que tengo algo para él ;) tal vez no tan sanguinario pero le haremos algo, verás. **Jo,** hola nena, estoy anonadada con eso de que pronto serás abuela y una acá sin un hijo si quiera! Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y como siempre, mil gracias por darte un tiempo para leerme! **Tecupi** **,** hola nena, te cuento que porque es un fic melodramático y de ficción, ni siquiera pensé en cirugías estéticas, jaja ya sabes, autora horrible y eso, tatuaje es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, jejeje te mando un abrazo! **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, si no tuviera el bloqueo, actualizaría como antes, ahora me tardo un montón construyendo un capitulo, al menos te doy gusto en eso de ponerse "gozosos" jajaja, saludos! **Maryluna** **,** gracias a ti cariño y por tu paciencia, me cuentas si te gustó este capi? **Jeli,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, Edward y Bella tienen una historia jodida sobre los hombros, pero nadie se entiende mejor que el otro, como ves? **Somas,** Ya pararon de contarse lo que tenían que contarse, era necesario que de una vez lo sacaran todo para poder ser ellos mismos, como ves? **Noelia,** hola cariño! Me dio un placer enorme verte en el grupo, no te apures por las reglas, más que nada ahí puse las ligas de mis fics, gracias también por tus palabras voy lenta pero poniéndole empeño, como ves? **Melina,** Gracias a ti nena, yo también odio a James y ya verás que tarde o temprano le damos su merecido! **Pau,** Esa es la palabra cariño, "desequilibrado" James estaba eso y perturbado, quien sabe si en su casa lo violaban o algo, pero era un sádico reprimido! **Pera l.t,** ya verás que le damos su merecido al loco de James, pero por lo pronto, vamos a darnos poquito amor en el fic jeje, espero te haya gustado! **Gloria,** ojalá pudiera marcarlo en la cara y en las nalgas por imbécil. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para James, sé que en la vida real muchos perros como él nunca reciben (al menos en la tierra) el castigo que merecen pero oh, gracias Dios, esto es ficción y ya se me ocurrirá algo ;) por lo pronto te dejo mucho amors en este capi, jajaja los calores están de otra manera que no se podía quitar con una cheve o nieve jaja, como ves? **aea7** **,** así que aquí están mira, retomándola, espero te haya gustado! **Dicapo89,** así es nena, ahora que están juntos los chicos tienen mejores posibilidades de continuar su vida donde la dejaron, como ves? **Karla,** lo que pasa con mi bloqueo es que me impide subir capis 3 veces por semana como antes, ahora me releo los capítulos mil veces, y luego no me gusta, lo dejo, lo tomo, lo borro, uff soy un lio pero espero que esto les guste, muchas gracias! **Pili,** muchas pero muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu comprensión nena, es complicado que perdiera un poco el rumbo de lo que quería transmitir, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo para que las cosas sean bonitas y dignas de su atención, así que mil gracias por apoyarme con su paciencia! **carolaap** **,** hola nena, justo lo que dices es tan cierto, que a los malos nunca les pasa nada, y para tu suerte esto es ficción y le daremos su merecido a James de una forma u otra, ya verás, **Injoa,** hola hola nena, aunque las cosas me están fluyendo como fluye el agua en mi estado, ahí la llevo, jajaja muchas gracias por continuar por aquí y por tus palabras! **TataXoxo,** ya verás que nos vengamos de James de una manera u otra, pero le buscamos de que manera hacerlo pagar, muchas gracias, por lo pronto te dejo con mucho cariño entre nuestros chicos, me dices si te gustó? **rjnavajas** **,** aunque Edward también recibió tratamiento, quizás no quiso creérselo o no lo llevó del todo, para su suerte, Bella a pesar de ser también victima, también esta acostumbrada a tratar con gente con problemas como ella o peores, y sabe como ayudar a Edward y darle su espacio, para lograr cosas como esta, donde él se entregue a ella sin necesidad de andarle saltando encima ;) **LuAnKa** hola hola nena hasta eso que todo está mucho menos atareado conmigo, más bien es como un bloqueo, esperemos ahuyentarlo pronto, como siempre gracias por comentar. **nydiac10** **,** gracias a ti por comentar cariño, y las cosas van tomando mejores rumbos, como ves?


	75. Chapter 75

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chani, que no quiere aceptar la diferencia entre pan y tostada.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla, tenía la frente perlada de sudor cuando se estiró en busca de Edward, solo que el lugar donde estuvieron juntos por horas, ahora estaba frío.

Parpadeando, sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse, al parecer durmió el día entero. Cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre su espalda, masajeó sus sienes. Sabía que su bolso estaba en la sala, con su celular dentro donde seguramente tendría mil llamadas perdidas de Renée, y otras tantas de Seth al no haber ido al trabajo. Sabía también que se estaba portando como aquella adolescente enamorada, esa que ponía en riesgo todo por la persona a la que amaba, pero de momento, no podía importarle menos. No importaría la edad o el tiempo, ella siempre se sentiría así respecto a Anthony.

Sin embargo, así no era como había planeado despertar, ni tampoco como planeó que transcurriera el día, pero la noche anterior la había drenado por completo, y no solo por todo lo que él le contó y todo lo que ella lloró sino… un rubor cubrió su rostro cuando su sexo sufrió un placentero espasmo. Había deseado por tantas noches volver a estar con Edward, con él y nadie más, que ni siquiera podía creérselo. Bella se levantó entonces de la cama, poniéndose la camisa que él se quitó la noche anterior. Sonriendo al sentirse pequeña dentro de ella, se la abotonó mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, donde justo como lo imaginó, lo encontró en la terraza, apoyado sobre sus codos en la barandilla, fumando. Su mirada fija en algún punto, más bien parecía perdido en pensamientos.

Mientras lo miraba, la joven se mordisqueó el labio, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo él llevaría ahí, ante la imponente vista, con el crepúsculo iluminando cada uno de los cristales de los enormes rascacielos frente a ellos. Aquello era hermoso, sí, pero nada como ver su cabello cobrizo revuelto por el viento, o el humo bailando en ondas alrededor de su imponente silueta, la playera ajustada mostraba marcados bíceps, y los chándales peligrosamente bajos, caían por sus caderas. Por supuesto, estaba descalzo pese a la tarde fría. Bella se debatió en si debería molestarlo… o averiguar qué comer para la cena. Estaba consciente de que lo que hicieron temprano esa mañana, marcaría un antes y un después entre ellos, que tal vez presionó lo suficiente hasta obtener lo que tanto deseaba, que quizás ahora él no estaba tan feliz como ella con esto, pero la realidad era, que sentirlo de nuevo contra ella, dentro de ella… fue como un sueño por fin cumplido y no había forma de que retrocediera con ello, de hecho planeaba que sucediera a menudo… que la condenaran por dejarse poseer por las hormonas.

Finalmente, dejó de mirarlo como alguna clase de acosadora y optó por buscar algo de comida. Tampoco esperaba que él llegara con un delicioso platillo a la cama, como en su pasado lo habría hecho Anthony… y ya era hora de que comenzara a adaptarse a esta nueva versión. Él se convirtió en un hombre, en alguien que apenas lucía como el chico que alguna vez conoció, pero también le gustaba esta nueva versión, se encontraba muy lejos de abrir un restaurante, eso estaba claro, y de manera muy lenta, Bella iba adaptándose a él.

Al abrir el refrigerador, fue una sorpresa ver la cantidad de cosas saludables ahí, desde fruta fresca, vegetales, hasta zumo dietético, y por un momento se preguntó si estaría bien lo que pensaba hacer, ya que era todo menos comida de conejo. Con un suspiro cerró la puerta, llevando consigo lo que necesitaba, se movió rápidamente por la cocina preparando la cena, rogando porque él continuara distraído sin percatarse de su presencia, con temor a que fuera a su encuentro… ¿o quizás era esperanza?, el caso es que durante todo el tiempo que preparó las tostadas francesas, su estómago sufrió ligeros tirones nerviosos, esos que hacía siglos que no sentía. Quería sorprenderlo, alargar el momento entre ellos. Afortunadamente, Edward realmente estaba distraído en la terraza, y no la sintió mientras se acercaba a él. El piso estaba demasiado helado bajo las plantas de sus pies, pero no se quejó mientras se posicionaba a su lado.

—Nos cociné algo —susurró a su lado, tratando de no asustarlo, aunque fue en vano cuando el cigarro que colgaba en sus labios cayó sin previo aviso y él la miró confundido.

Bella sonrió, estirándose por un beso que él no le negó, aunque tampoco dijo nada, solo aceptó el plato con la cena, disparando inmediatamente las alertas, la joven tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, pero repasando el día completo, no pudo encontrar algún detalle donde algo no fuera bien, él había parecido complacido siempre, sin embargo… de pronto, Bella se encontró temiendo preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. No estaba muy segura de que lo que él dijera realmente le fuera a gustar. La joven desvió la mirada hacia las luces que comenzaban a iluminar la fría tarde, negándose a creer que él pudiera tener dudas respecto a ellos.

—Me gusta tu cocina, es increíblemente grande… aunque también me pareció un desperdicio, no creo que la uses, ni mucho menos que cocines cosas deliciosas. —Edward sonrió, antes de repasarla de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran.

—Tengo una dieta muy rígida, cortesía de Rosalie. —Y ante su gesto fruncido, él sonrió de nuevo, tomando el plato de sus manos mientras probaba un bocado y, al instante, dejaba escapar un delicioso sonido que la hizo estremecer—. Hace mucho no comía esto.

—¿Dieta?, ¿es por tu…? —Edward asintió.

—El hipotiroidismo me hace vivir en una constante dieta, aunque Rose se niega a que le llame así, lo llama "una manera saludable de vivir" —comentó rodando los ojos.

—No paro de estropear las cosas, ¿no? —balbuceó nerviosa—. No debí cocinarte eso.

—Y yo no debería fumar… —Probó más de las tostadas francesas, antes de hacer de nuevo ese sonido con su garganta que la hizo apretar las piernas—… pero a la mierda, una que otra vez darme una escapada de esa manera "saludable de vivir" no me matará. —El viento se levantó en ese momento, agitándole el cabello, y cuando ella se estremeció ante la vista, él lo malinterpretó—. Hace frío, vayamos dentro.

Entonces estaba empujándola suavemente por la espalda baja hacia la cocina, cerrando detrás de él las puertas francesas de la terraza. Bella se sentó en la isla, todavía meditando todos los cambios que él había tenido que hacer con el transcurso del tiempo.

—Y… ¿cómo fue tu vida en la universidad? —inquirió de pronto al sentarse frente a ella. Bella sonrió, pensando con un suspiro en esos días.

—El instituto siempre fue duro para mí, lo sabes —se encogió de hombros—, pero cuando entré a la universidad, ya había madurado lo suficiente, tanto con mi torpeza, como con mi carácter. Me aferré a mi extrañeza, estaba bien con mi anómala forma de ser, siempre he sido más bien una chica solitaria. La psicóloga que me consultaba me ayudó a aceptar que esta es quien soy, hace mucho que no me importa qué pensarán los demás de mí.

—Y por eso corres por ahí con un taser detrás de los malos —dijo empujando el plato, ahora vacío, a un lado. Dios, qué tonta había sido, primero al cocinar eso, y luego tan poco, teniendo ese cuerpo, seguramente necesitaba más calorías…—. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó ante su ladina sonrisa, tratando de enfocarse en tipos malos y electrochoques—. Discúlpame por querer darles su merecido, no soy del todo a prueba de insultos —dijo guiñándole un ojo, recordando aquel día donde Anthony le había dicho eso.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron como recordándolo también, antes de que desviara la mirada, estirándose, y dejándole ver las plumas del tatuaje bajando por el borde de la camiseta, al parecer no se sentía todavía tan en confianza como para andar sin ella a su alrededor, y qué lástima porque era algo digno de ver, sin embargo, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría con un poco más de suerte.

—Yo tampoco era a prueba de insultos, mucho menos en aquel entonces. Creo que sabías que siempre fingí que no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás de mí, pero en realidad…

Bella se bajó del taburete en el que había estado sentada y se acercó a él, quien la recibió con una ceja elevada; ignorándolo, se empujó entre sus piernas para estar más cerca y acariciarle el rostro, sonriendo cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y reclinarse ante su tacto.

—Lo sé. —Besó su áspera barbilla—. Sé que recibir tantos insultos a la larga te hace sentir débil, fracasado...

—Vacío.

—Sola. —Edward la atrajo entre sus brazos, sus ojos oscureciéndose al mirarla.

—Crees que nadie puede llegar a quererte.

—Al final, te sientes… sin salida.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un tiempo más largo. Bella sabía que nadie nunca la entendería como la entendía Edward en ese momento, ambos habían recorrido descalzos un camino lleno de piedras afiladas, nadie nunca entendería lo que se sentía estar tan solo y tan roto como ellos mismos. Y aunque una conversación como esa, quizás habría hecho reír a cualquier tipo con la suficiente autoestima, por el contrario, a ellos los tenía sumergidos en un completo entendimiento. Edward suspiró, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, aplastando sus labios contra ella, y a diferencia del dulce chico que conocía, este hombre le robó un jadeo cuando de forma inesperada la sujetó por las caderas y la subió con destreza a la barra del comedor. Deslizó sus hábiles manos por los costados de sus muslos abiertos, empujando la camisa, encontrando su trasero y arrastrándola hasta el borde donde él se encontraba de pie.

—Eres tan pequeña, Bella. —A diferencia de sentir miedo de un hombre tan grande como lo era él, y que normalmente le habría puesto los vellos de punta, le excitaba con cuanta facilidad podía manejarla, haciéndola cambiar de posición—. ¿Te hago daño?

—No —susurró, presionando la mejilla contra la aspereza de la suya—. Tan solo quiero encontrarte, traerte de donde sea que tu mente se haya ido.

—Lo has conseguido —aseguró moliendo contra ella, creando una deliciosa fricción de arriba abajo, atormentándola.

Edward era tan distinto a lo que fue en el pasado, a ese chico dulce y vacilante, era un increíble contraste con el hombre fuerte y crudo que estaba ahora empujando sus chándales hacia abajo, para acto seguido sujetarla por el trasero y entrar en ella de una larga y profunda embestida, aprovechándose de su nula presencia de bragas. Bella jadeó, enterrándole las uñas en los hombros ante su inesperado despliegue de pasión, pero ni por asomo le pasó cambiar el momento, a decir verdad, estaba encantada de que no se anduviera de puntillas a su alrededor, de que la tratara como lo haría con cualquier otra mujer sin un equipaje tan grande como el que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

—Mierda —murmuró saliendo lentamente, para volver una vez más dentro de ella, en ese lento pero castigador ritmo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió, entrelazando sus dedos en el suave cabello de su nuca, cerrando los ojos ante toda la novedosa situación de sentirse tan estirada.

—¿Te molesta si voy rápido esta vez?

—No me voy a quebrar, lo prometo. —Él la miró de una manera tan profunda, que por poco la hizo resoplar, no quería ser tratada como algo frágil e inestable, pero entonces él la sorprendió cuando habló.

—Bella… necesito saber que eres real.

Sus ojos verdes estaban ardiendo, eran un pozo de lujuria. Todo era bastante real para ella, pero si él necesitaba de esto para cerciorarse, sería un placer concedérselo. Enganchó entonces las rodillas sobre sus caderas, cruzando los tobillos y sosteniéndose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y al hacerlo, fue como si le hubiera dado luz verde, Edward la sujetó con fuerza por el trasero y a diferencia del lento vaivén de minutos antes, se estrelló contra ella, tan fuerte, que sus rodillas golpearon los gabinetes de la barra, el plato donde había cenado se escuchó quebrarse al caer al suelo, pero él solo iba más rápido, tomando velocidad con cada impulso y creando un terremoto entre sus cuerpos.

—Edward… oh Dios —balbuceó sin aliento, mientras lo sentía moverse con tanta fluidez.

Bella sabía que él tenía bastante experiencia en esto, y que mientras Edward buscaba que ella fuera real, Bella buscaba que él solo la recordara a ella, por lo que en un súbito impulso cargado de celos, soltó su cabello y deslizó las manos, arañándole el cuello y ondulándose contra él, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero cuando él la miró, solo encontró cruda pasión en su expresión, y una chispa que no había estado ahí antes.

—Dime que no te vas a volver a ir —rechinó él, con los dientes apretados, mientras trabajaba ese ritmo implacable para llegar a su punto máximo.

—Nada conseguirá que me aleje de ti.

—¿Ni siquiera yo mismo?

—Especialmente no tú.

Él gruñó mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, sus movimientos de pronto volviéndose más crudos, más desesperados y fuertes. Bella cerró los ojos, abrazándose a su cuello, gimiendo un extraño sonido estrangulado que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer, cuando Edward la sujetó por el trasero con una mano, afianzándola en su lugar, mientras su otra mano descendía al fuerte nudo de nervios en el que se había convertido su clítoris, y cuando comenzó a frotarlo en sucesivos círculos con el pulgar, se quedó sin aliento. La magnitud de todo lo que estaba sintiendo la hizo abrir los ojos en asombro mudo, pero entonces fue golpeada por la oscuridad del lugar, la cocina apenas iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. De inmediato su respiración cambió de jadeante, a próximo ataque de pánico. Todavía consciente de sí misma, Bella se obligó a centrarse en el momento, ordenándole a su corazón y mente a parar esa loca carrera, al enterrar el rostro en el aroma celestial del cuello de Edward, lágrimas picaban en sus ojos producto de los nervios y del placer construyéndose en su interior, como una enorme ola.

Era una extraña sensación, sentirse sin nada de oxígeno en los pulmones y por el contrario, muy llena de él. Resollando en la delicada línea entre la agonizante asfixia y el placer, Bella combatió los siguientes minutos, y cuando él incrementó el ritmo de su pulgar y sus embates, cerró los ojos dejándose consumir por esa enorme ola al morderlo en el hombro, necesitando probar su piel para asegurarse de que era él quien le había provocado esto, de que era ese sabor tan anhelado de su piel, lo que se deslizaba contra su lengua, y no el sabor de la sangre producto de la golpiza de su padrastro. Y como si al morderlo él también hubiera recibido una descarga, comenzó a vaciarse nuevamente en ella, con una suave maldición mientras se quedaba rígido entre sus brazos.

Todavía con la respiración entrecortada, Edward la besó profundamente, pareciendo temeroso quizás de que fuera a desaparecer si no la sostenía de esa manera entre sus fuertes brazos. Pero cuando sujetó su rostro, se separó al instante de sus labios.

—Mierda, Bella, ¿te hice daño? —Sin más, la soltó y comenzó a dar largas zancadas hacia el interruptor.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma, mortificada. Sintiendo un descomunal miedo trepidar por su espalda, al preguntarse cómo luciría justo en esos momentos, porque estaba segura de que lágrimas aún bajaban por sus mejillas. Lo había arruinado otra vez. Todo había sido tan hermoso y lo había arruinado.

Humillada, triste y molesta, se puso de pie, tenía que irse.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, les cuento que aunque parece que superan unas cosas otras no, ¿creen que Bella pueda manejar a Edward?,**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Sully YM** **,** hola cariño, te cuento que en este capi Edward andaba todavía con un poco de inseguridades respecto a Bella y su regreso y no solo eso, sino todo lo que conlleva dejarse llevar por estar con ella, esperemos que no dude de su relación, **Leonciita16,** Muchas gracias cariño, yo también te quiero jejeje, te cuento que aunque han dejado una parte de su pasado atrás, las secuelas siguen, crees que Bella se vaya y deje de nuevo a Edward? **nicomartin,** si, y Edward no ha definido nada con ella, pero la ventaja en ese aspecto es que no trabajan juntos, solo estaban haciendo un proyecto y ya lo terminaron, crees que ahora Bella se vaya? **Adriana Molina,** De verdad? Que increíble un joven ya de 19, muchas felicidades cariño! **Tecupi,** Te cuento que Edward no estaba encima, precisamente imaginándose que Bella no iba a poder manejar eso, pero no la dejó tocar tampoco, jajaja total que son un medio desastre, más ahora que a Edward le dio por volverse brusco en plena noche, como ves? **Noelia,** hola nena, yo tampoco soy mamá pero ya ves que si tengo muchas lectoras mamás, te cuento que aunque ya dieron el paso a estar juntos, para ellos es complicado porque mientras del Edward dulce solo quedan los recuerdos, quien sabe si Bella pueda manejar al nuevo, como ves? **Pera l.t,** Gracias a ti cariño, y espero que me cuentes que te pareció este capi, saludos! **debynoe,** hola nena, en esta nueva faceta donde no hay nada físicamente que les impida estar juntos, al parecer si lo sigue habiendo con todos los fantasmas que cargan ambos, crees que puedan manejar esto? **terewee,** jajaja muy tramposa cariño! Pero bueno, espero verte por aquí más seguido, saludos! **Jeli,** hola nena, aunque traspasaron una barrera se siguen poniendo otras, crees que puedan manejarse en sus nuevas versiones? **OnlyRobPatti,** hola nena, como bien dices los miedos y traumas siguen, crees que puedan manejarlos? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, se están dando la oportunidad aunque no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, crees que a diferencia del pasado, esta vez si hablen de lo que les aqueja? **Andremr,** Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este también, **Nisha,** espero este capitulo también te haya dejado muy feliz, aunque creo que más bien será lo contrario, jeje saludos! **Tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **Diannita Robles** **,** Muchas gracias cariño, aunque no parezca ya las tengo identificadas y me es más fácil contestarles, también me encanta leer su nombre en los comentarios, espero este capi también te haya gustado, saludos! **saraipineda44** **,** Hola nena, Edward está tomándose las cosas un poco rápido ahora, crees que Bella pueda manejarlo? **Melina,** hola nena, no son tan perfectos y por eso se topan con pared cada vez, crees que Bella se asuste y Edward la deje ir? Después de todo, él también esta asustado, **Maryluna,** muchas gracias! Espero este capi también te gustara, **Karla,** Hola nena, ellos se pertenecen, con demonios o sin demonios, el problema es si ese lazo puede aguantar tantos embates, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola cariño! Estoy super apenada porque no te contesté en el capi pasado, como que me saltee una hoja completa porque si recibí la queja, jaja mil disculpas! Y aunque por fin lograron estar juntos, algunas cosas todavía son difíciles para ellos, como ves? **carolaap,** gracias a ti por comentar! Me dices si te gustó este? **Pili,** hola cariño, aunque se perdonaron, no sanaron, Bella necesita un poco más de tiempo o al menos más delicadeza y con Edward siendo un poco brusco quizás no puedan, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola cariño, aunque al fin estuvieron juntos no una sino dos veces, para Bella es complicado manejar a quien es ahora Edward, crees que pueda? **miop,** hola cariño! Fíjate que me pasé una hoja completa de comentarios, te pido mil disculpas! Espero este capi te haya gustado y me cuentes tus teorías, saludos! **Somas,** jajajaja como que llegando tarde! No llegues tarde por leer a estos dos calenturientos jaja, me cuentas si te gustó este capi? **Vanina Iliana,** cariño, nuevamente mil disculpas por lo de la falta de comentarios! Y bueno, te cuento que aunque los dos están tratando de tejer un nuevo camino juntos, es un poco difícil, crees que Bella pueda manejarlo? **jupy** **,** hola nena, la conexión entre ellos sigue, el problema es si pueden reconstruir lo que tenían o no, como ves? **Cavendano13,** jajaja perdón cariño! Definitivamente olvidé una hoja completa de comentarios, lo siento mucho, y bueno te cuento que aunque son dinamita, también cualquier cosa los puede hacer estallar, como ves? **caresgar26,** pues deseo concedido cariño, se ha repetido pero no sé si fue para bien, o para mal, tu que dices? **Gloria,** después de que me dijiste lo del vestido y luego la blusa, corrí a corregirlo, pues como! Jajaja muchas gracias por la observación cariño, si se me va otra, me dices con toda confianza, te cuento que aunque al fin están juntos y chalala no es tan fácil, crees que Bella salga lejos otra vez? **patymdn,** hola nena, el pasado está al parecer siempre presente, y costándole a nuestros chicos un montón de dolores de cabeza, como ves? **rjnavajas,** jajaja muchas gracias cariño, espero este también te gustara, **nydiac10,** van de paso en paso pero las cosas parecen mejorar, sin embargo Bella y Edward tienen un montón de cosas todavía qué solucionar, como ves? **Edu,** muchas gracias como siempre por tus lindas palabras cariño y por comprender, te cuento que aunque mi bloqueo a disminuido aún me cuesta pero ahí vamos, espero este capi te haya gustado ;)

 **¿Al final creen que Bella acabe rompiendo la promesa que le acaba de hacer a Edward? Me cuentan ;)**


	76. Chapter 76

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —inquirió detrás de ella, sin tocarla, sin presionarla con su presencia.

—A casa.

Claro, y todo sería comprensible si tan solo pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, y no estuviera caminando de esa manera rígida. Así que sujetó su mano, ignorando su respingo.

—Ven aquí.

—No… necesito estar sola, Edward, por favor. —Su voz se quebró. Edward cerró los dedos más firmemente entorno a su mano.

—Solo mírame, Bella. Me prometiste que no me dejarías otra vez.

Eso funcionó, quizás ni siquiera fue consciente de que se estaba moviendo hasta estar de nuevo frente a él. Deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y soltándola de la mano para poder levantarla en vilo, Edward aprovechó su fuerza y el delicado peso de su chica, para caminar con ella en brazos hasta la sala, donde se aseguró esta vez de encender las luces mientras la colocaba en su regazo.

—Justo así, ahora estás donde debes estar. —Ella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Sus largos dedos acunaron su cabeza, guiándola hacia su hombro. Luego la envolvió en sus brazos y simplemente la sostuvo así. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sus labios le rozaron la sien. Apretándose más contra él, respiró profundo.

—Creí que me había recuperado del todo, ¿sabes? —balbuceó trazando patrones sin sentido en su pecho—. He… he estado con otros hombres… —Y cuando Edward se tensó, ella se apresuró a mirarlo—. No como contigo, pero sí tuve un par de novios, e hicimos cosas que casi terminaron en sexo. —Desvió la mirada de sus ojos verdes—. Por eso creí que estaba lista, ¿ves… ves por qué no debes subirme en un pedestal?

—Demasiado tarde —arrulló acariciándole la nariz con la suya—. Y no me importa con cuántos hombres estuvieras, Bella. Lo único que me importa eres tú, eso es todo lo que importó siempre, y… prometo no volver a olvidar lo de la luz encendida.

—Soy una perra egoísta —soltó de pronto, haciéndolo reír contrariado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque debería desear que te hubieses conseguido una chica… como Kate, que te aseguro que no se vuelve loca con la luz apagada, pero no lo hago, no te quiero perder.

—Bueno, en ese caso yo soy un bastardo egoísta también, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque debería desear que te encontraras un chico dulce, uno que te tratara con el suficiente cuidado, que no olvidara detalles tan importantes que detonan tus ataques de pánico, o que no te pusiera en la necesidad de andar con cuidado con cada caricia que le das, pero no puedo. A la mierda con los otros, siempre has sido mía. —Se acomodó en el sofá, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su muslo y la otra extendida sobre su espalda.

Ambos sonrieron, y Edward supo que de nuevo ella era esa chica, su mejor amiga, solo esperaba que en esta oportunidad, las cosas salieran mejor que la última vez. Con un suspiro, la acercó más, y se quedó mirando el techo mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

 **…**

Bella no quería volver a Haven esa noche, pero igual se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de Edward al igual que de sus constantes protestas. Tenía que hacerlo, tanto porque no se había traído ropa limpia, como porque no podía descuidar sus deberes. Era muy fácil olvidarse de todo estando en los brazos de Edward, pero la verdad era otra.

Era la gerente de diseño en Portrails, y en Haven tenían varias inquilinas, dos de ellas asustadas por un loco prófugo. Así que lo besó en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el taxi esperaba por ella estacionado justo enfrente. Él tenía una mirada cansada, el cabello revuelto y Dios, dejarlo de verdad parecía una de las cosas más difíciles que tuviera que hacer, sobre todo cuando la atrajo entre sus fuertes brazos y de nuevo le robó algo más que un beso, un poco de vida, quizás. Besar así debería ser ilegal, en definitiva.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias… por todo.

Ella sonrió, besándolo otra vez antes de subirse al auto, sabía que el sexo no era la clave para la situación de ambos, pero aun así, era un comienzo y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

.

.

Por la mañana, Bella sabía que debería haberse duchado antes de ir a la cama, pero no lo había hecho, ya que no deseó quitarse el olor de Edward. Dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón, se estiró disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse deliciosamente dolorida, minutos después finalmente se puso en marcha, se duchó y luego se vistió.

—Me tenías muy preocupada, Isabella Swan —reprochó Renée mientras ponía otra tortita sobre el sartén—. No llegaste a casa, no contestabas mis llamadas… habría llamado a la policía si Jacob no me hubiera convencido de que las noticias malas llegan primero que cualquier otra cosa.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Jacob —murmuró sirviéndose zumo.

—Eso no me da risa, señorita. —La apuntó con el mango de la pala de madera con la que estaba cocinando—. Sabes bien cómo me pone que no contestes el móvil.

—Mamá… soy una chica grande ahora, de verdad. Hace tiempo que sé cuidarme sola.

De nuevo, una sombra cruzó los ojos verdes de su mamá, Bella sabía que Renée se reprochaba constantemente por su falta de cuidado cuando fue una adolescente, pero también sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, así que tan solo sonrió mientras tomaba otra tortita y se la llevaba a los labios.

—Mejor dime si han sabido algo de Sam. —Elisa, quien había visto la discusión entre las dos mujeres en silencio, se tensó desviando la mirada hacia su pequeña, Katherine.

—N-No, no hemos escuchado nada de mi esposo.

—Ex esposo —aclaró la castaña, juntando las dos manos—, y eso es perfecto, la policía lo encontrará pronto, nunca se atreverá a aparecer de nuevo por aquí, sabe lo que le espera.

—Precisamente porque ese tipo está suelto, es que debes contestarme las llamadas, ¿al menos puedes decirme en dónde te quedaste anoche? —insistió su madre—, ¿es que tu departamento ya quedó listo?

Bella sintió como el rubor corría a sus mejillas mientras pensaba en todos esos músculos ondularse bajo su cuerpo, casi escuchó los sonidos que hacían al estar juntos, por lo que se aseguró de contemplar fijamente su jugo sin enfrentarse a su madre, o de lo contrario…

—¡Buen día! —La voz cantarina de Alice, la salvó de lo que sin duda sería una discusión con su mamá, si le decía la verdad de dónde había estado la noche anterior.

—¡Alice!, gracias a Dios que viniste por mí, voy tarde. —La sonrisa de su amiga se congeló un poco, pero entendiendo que quería salir de ahí, sonrió sujetándola por el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos entonces, mi querida y obvia amiga? —siseó Alice entre dientes mientras tironeaba de ella. Así que juntas traspasaron la seguridad de Haven, pero en cuanto entraron al auto, Alice se giró en redondo a mirarla—. ¿Puedes decirme de qué va toda esa escena de gracias-por-salvarme?

No pudo evitarlo, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

»Eres tan obvia —dijo Alice entre risas—, ¿qué delito cometiste?, ¿desayunaste fuera y te dio pena contarle a tu mamá? —Bella negó—. Oh, ya sé, Jacob coqueteó contigo otra vez.

—A-Anoche dormí con Edward.

Eso sin duda dejó a su amiga sin habla, boqueó un poco, el semáforo cambió de luz, y solo hasta que un claxon estridente sonó detrás de ellas, salió de su estado, haciéndola reír.

—¿Dormiste como acurrucados, o…?

—Tuve relaciones con él.

—Oh, por Dios, es… es una… broma, ¿verdad?, porque tú no… ¡No! —Su sonrisa se amplió más conforme se concentraba en el rubor de Bella—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te trató bien? ¿Su trasero es tan lindo desnudo como cuando está cubierto en esos trajes de oficina?

—Alice, la luz está en verde ahora.

—Y mi corazón está como loco, entonces… ¿fue lento contigo?, ¿rápido?, ¿fue suave? —El sonido del claxon de un automóvil, la hizo bufar—. ¡Estoy teniendo una conversación trascendental! —gruñó al conductor que pasó rebasándolas.

—Fue grandioso, pero después de todo, con él siempre lo ha sido y es todo lo que necesitas saber, Al.

Alice había sido la mejor amiga que nunca tuvo, sin embargo, contarle que estuvo a nada de un ataque de pánico mientras Edward la sujetaba por el cabello, impulsándose fuerte y profundo en ella, podría hacer que su amiga tomara el camino equivocado, además, justo ahora, tampoco estaba segura en dónde se encontraba con Edward, y fuera cual fuera la reacción de Alice, no la quería ahora mismo.

—Debí dejarte con Renée, te merecías lo que sea que estabas recibiendo, mala amiga. —Bella sonrió, abriendo la puerta en cuanto se detuvieron en Portrails.

—Ten un ojo sobre mi chico, ¿sí? —Alice rodó los ojos.

—Intenta convencerme dándome detalles de anoche, de lo contrario no me molestes —dijo sacándole la lengua y arrancando el auto, haciéndola reír mientras iba a su oficina.

.

.

Bella tenía un montón de planos desperdigados sobre su mesa de escritorio, diseños que tenía que entregar cuanto antes, a su lado, Seth estaba con un nuevo boceto, cuando Hanna, su secretaría, entró con un enorme arreglo floral.

—Le gustas a alguien, Bella —silbó Seth por lo bajo.

Ella enrojeció mientras recibía el arreglo y lo acomodaba sobre una de las mesas de conferencias, rebuscó entre las hermosas freesias, hasta que encontró una nota.

 _Prométeme que sin importar lo que te ocurra, o lo que veas, no permitirás que te amargue el día como ayer._

 _Anthony._

El corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora, no podía creer que él todavía recordara esas palabras, aquello le inundó el corazón de una manera cálida. Solo necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse el uno al otro, después de todo era lo que mejor curaba las heridas. Y cuando su mirada un poco llorosa se encontró con la de Seth, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, rayos —sonrió su compañero—. Finalmente llegó el día en que un "alguien" te guste mucho, también.

* * *

Chicas como lo prometido es deuda y pasamos la meta aunque guest hiciera un poco de trampa jaja acá les dejo capi y los comentarios se los respondo en el siguiente capi, está bien? Porque tarde mil horas en poder subir este desde dropbox ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?


	77. Chapter 77

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chani, como siempre un placer trabajar con vos!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Debiste habérmelo dicho.

Rosalie suspiró, acomodando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Madeleine. Su cabello oscuro, era un contraste con su piel. Estaba dormida y cubierta por feos ronchones producto de la varicela, también tenía avena y cremas en la piel que solo la rubia sabía para qué servían.

—Lo que le pasó a Bella es fuerte, y no me correspondía contarlo.

—¿Por qué te contó primero?, ¿también Emmett lo sabe? —La rubia acarició con cariño el cabello oscuro de la niña.

—Y Jasper, ambos se lo tomaron bastante mal, pero Jass… creo que ha estado permanentemente ebrio desde entonces, deberías hablar con él, se siente muy culpable.

—Genial, eso es simplemente genial —dijo entre dientes, y sin ser capaz de soportarlo, se puso de pie caminando de un lugar a otro—. Gracias, todos son unos amigos de mierda, y no me interesa si Jasper muere de cirrosis, tendría que haberme dicho lo que le pasó a Bella.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, antes de suspirar.

—Bueno, a mi favor, por más enojada que estaba con Bella, la escuché. Algo que tú no quisiste hacer, hasta al parecer hoy. —Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, desplomándose de nuevo en el sillón frente a su amiga—. Después de lo que me dijo, parecía absurdo seguir odiándola por algo que desconocía.

—Es raro no escucharte despotricando en su contra. —Ella suspiró.

—Ha sufrido mucho, y a pesar de todo quiere estar contigo, y todo mundo que quiera estar bien contigo lo está conmigo, sabes cuánto te quiero, Edward. —Él sonrió, sentía lo mismo hacia Rose—. Entonces, ¿ustedes lo van a intentar de nuevo?

—No sé en dónde me encuentro con Bella. Quisiera de alguna manera volver a tener lo que una vez fue, aunque creo que por el momento solo vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva esto. ¿Es eso demasiado estúpido a estas alturas?

—No, para mí no lo es. Conozco a Emmett desde hace tanto tiempo, que no me veo compartiendo mi vida con nadie más, tú nunca superaste a Bella, ¿por qué no vas a querer lo que una vez fue?

—¿Sabes? La eché de menos más de lo que creí que fuera humanamente posible. No tenerla todo este tiempo, se sintió como una molestia constante justo aquí —dijo tocándose el pecho inconscientemente—, algo que no pude quitarme con nadie más. Lo juro, una parte de mí había estado físicamente ausente, hasta ahora.

—¿Vas a seguir saliendo con mujeres sin rostro, o al fin te recuperamos? —Él hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento por eso... yo... —Rosalie agitó la mano, sin querer escuchar alguna explicación.

—Eso quiere decir que estás de vuelta, Edward. Eso es todo lo que he venido deseando para ti, por mucho tiempo.

—Hola, idiota —murmuró Emmett, apareciendo por la puerta con un gran bostezo, mientras se acercaba a ellos sin camiseta. Parecía somnoliento y como si un ferrocarril lo hubiese arrollado—. Espero que no estés intentando conquistar a mi mujer, otra vez. Ya fue clara diciéndote que no le gustan los afeminados —dijo rascándose la espalda.

—Emmett, ¿qué te dije de rascarte? —medio siseó, haciendo que Madeleine gruñera en su regazo—. ¡Te van a quedar marcas!

—No importa, tú me amas con el cuerpo estropeado o no. —Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Voy a recostar a Madeleine, y a prepararte un baño con avena. —Emmett suspiró.

—Se escucha sucio, nena. Pero adelante, podemos probarlo.

—¡Sigue soñando! —gritó desde la otra habitación, haciéndolos reír entre dientes, pero apenas se quedaron solos, Edward le dio un duro puñetazo a Emm en el hombro.

—Eso es por no decirme sobre Bella.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward —gruñó sobándose el brazo—. A veces puedes ser una perra sufrida. —Edward rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, por lo que Emmett se inclinó hacia él, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas—. Cuando Rosalie nos contó fue de lo más jodido, Jasper no ha parado de sentirse culpable, honestamente yo mismo quise ir a matar al padrastro, le debemos una disculpa al menos... —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. No quiero saber cómo te lo tomaste tú, pero puedo darme una idea, por eso era necesario que Bella fuera quien te lo contara. En fin… me alegra que ya resolvieran su mierda, y todo. Será bueno verlos juntos otra vez.

—Aún estamos en eso —murmuró pensativo—. No sé si realmente funcione, ¿qué pasa si la cago?, Bella no es la misma, pero yo tampoco, y no quiero lastimarla de alguna manera, ella… se ve delicada.

—No creo que Bella sea tan delicada, hombre. Su mirada es tan diferente así como su semblante, además, escuché por Jasper que maneja una fundación…

—Bueno, ¿pero qué Jasper se la pasa acosándola o por qué sabe tanto?

—Creo que platica seguido con la chica de mercadotecnia, la que es amiga de Bella.

—En fin —suspiró tirando de su camiseta, un gesto que pensó que estaba en el olvido, pero oh, sorpresa, sorpresa, al parecer no—. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto con ella.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Cuando es lo correcto, solo lo sabes. Mírame al lado de Rose. Puedo cagarla en un montón de cosas, pero cuidar de mi mujer no es una de ellas.

—El problema, es que yo ya la cagué una vez en eso de cuidar de mi mujer.

—No trates de verte todo dulce, McCarty, el baño te espera —apuntó Rosalie, interrumpiéndolos mientras se les unía y besaba a Emmett suavemente.

Edward sintió de nuevo esa punzada mientras los escuchaba discutir sobre pomadas y avena para la varicela, no por envidia a estar jodidamente enfermo, sino porque siempre que estaba con ellos, le recordaba lo que alguna vez tuvo con Bella. Podía verlos dentro de cuarenta años haciendo esto mismo, mimándose, hablándose en voz baja y solo... disfrutando de las cosas ordinarias, siempre y cuando lo hicieran el uno con el otro, y se preguntó si algún día conseguiría eso.

—Por cierto, Edward. —Y por el brillo en sus ojos, supo que era su turno para estar sobre el radar de la rubia—. ¿Cuándo piensas llamar a Carlisle?, se ve un tanto melancólico en el hospital, el otro día me contó que ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que los visitaste. —Edward suspiró desviando la mirada—. Si no lo haces, olvídate de venir a la fiesta, ¿eh?

—No puedes chantajearme con Madeleine, ella me ama.

—Oh, pruébame, Cullen. —Edward rodó los ojos, Dios, a veces las mujeres podían ser tan enervantes—. Por cierto, ¿llevarás a Bella, verdad?

 **…**

En invierno, oscurecía a las seis y media. Así que para no hacer enojar más a cierto bipolar, Bella tomó un taxi a Haven después del trabajo.

Edward había insistido en dejar la reunión en la que estaba para llevarla, enojándose al instante cuando ella rechazó su oferta, pero se mantuvo firme. No quería que él descuidara su trabajo, ni que cuidara tanto de ella, no tenía que hacerlo, de verdad. Repitiéndose eso silenciosamente, se bajó del taxi en su camino de entrada. Jacob estaba afuera, en el jardín, y tenía a la pequeña Katherine en brazos, así que después de cerrar la puerta tras ella, se unió a ellos.

—¡Bueno, pero qué sorpresa! La señorita Swan está con nosotros —bromeó Jacob mientras la observaba caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola —canturreó Bella—. Lamento mucho haber estado desaparecida, he tenido mucho trabajo, ¿cómo van esas excursiones al jardín? —El rostro de Katherine se iluminó mientras estrechaba a su pequeño perrito de peluche.

—Es increíble, el señor Jake me llevó a donde están los manzanos, ¡y caminamos también un par de cuadras! —Bella le disparó una mirada acusadora a Jacob.

—¿Así que Jake te llevó _sin mí_ a caminar?

—Solo fueron un par de cuadras —Jake rodó los ojos—, ella misma lo ha dicho.

—Y yo que pensé que ibas a acompañarnos, no que te ibas a llevar toda la diversión.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿quizás mañana puedas ir con nosotros? —Jacob miró a la pequeña—. ¿Qué dices, Katherine?, ¿la invitamos?

—¡Sí!, eso sería muy divertido, señor. —El joven suspiró.

—Cada vez que me dice señor, me siento cuarenta años más viejo. —Bella se rio.

—Te acostumbras, cualquier tipo que sea un poco mayor a ellos ya es un señor —sonrió acariciando el cabello rubio de la niña, antes de ponerse repentinamente seria—. ¿Has escuchado algo sobre el indeseable? —Jacob atrapó la indirecta al instante, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco.

—No, pero esperemos que tenga algo de sentido de preservación y no se le ocurra volver por el… supermercado —dijo sonriéndole cálidamente a Katherine—. O le lanzaré un par de frutas que lo dejarán fuera para siempre.

—Me preocupa —murmuró Bella mordisqueándose el pulgar—. No me gusta que esté prófugo…

—Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, pero lo encontrarán y tendrá su merecido, por lo pronto, estoy pensando en pedirle a... ¿conoces a Quil? —Bella asintió—. Que venga a relevarme un par de días, tenemos que tener cubierto el lugar por si…

—¿Roba más fruta? —interrumpió la niña, dejándoles en claro que aunque no sabía de "quién" estaban hablando, sí sabía perfectamente sobre qué.

—Sí, eso sería genial —aseguró Bella poniéndose en cuclillas, a la altura de la niña—. Y bueno, ¿qué les parece si mañana hago lo posible por escaparme más temprano del trabajo para acompañarlos?

—¿Qué te parece eso, Katherine?, la _señora_ Swan lo intentará. —Bella boqueó viendo a Jacob, pero este tan solo se rio—. ¿Qué?, a todo te puedes acostumbrar, ¿no?

Bella todavía iba riéndose mientras caminaba a su alcoba. Los había echado de menos en estos días, y era increíble ver cuán bien se había adaptado la pequeña a la casa de acogida, y agradecía infinitamente que Jacob estuviera ahí para apoyarlas. Se disponía a cambiarse para ir a casa de Edward, cuando su celular vibró con una llamada.

—¿Hola? —contestó con una sonrisa, imaginándose que era él.

— _Una mujer no le sirve para otra cosa a los hombres más que para su placer_ —dijo una voz ronca y áspera del otro lado de la línea—. _Su lugar es conmigo, no en esa casa de mierda, pagarás por esto, perra._

* * *

 **Hola! por aquí me tienen de regreso, esperando retomar un poco el ritmo de las actus, no les garantizo mucho pero si estoy haciendo lo posible, ¿me dicen qué piensan?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **terewee,** Hola cariño! Juntos son insuperables, esperemos que ningún tipo logre separarlos en esta segunda oportunidad, como ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, Edward puede ser un montón de cosas, pero cuando se trata de Bella, él nunca puede dejarla ir, ¿cómo ves? **Tecupi,** hola! Yo creo que Edward está conciliándose con su pasado, y aceptando que enterrar a Anthony no era precisamente la solución para superar sus problemas, como ves? **Guest,** hola jajaja, está bien, el fin justifica a los medios, así que muchas gracias, y sí! Prometo que los libros llegan esta semana o ahorco a los de UPS, gracias otra vez! **Gloria,** Gracias a ti cariño como siempre, te cuento que, aunque Edward está sentido con sus amigos porque no le contaron, como bien le dijo Rosalie, esa historia tenía que contársela Bella, y aunque aún tiene miedos, otras cosas también pasan y son de miedo, como ves! **Neii,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar cariño, esto es lo que me tiene volviendo a escribir una y otra vez, espero te guste este capi! **Lidia,** Hola nena, creo que la relación entre los chicos se va consolidando, y justo a tiempo porque al parecer, se vienen tiempos difíciles, cómo ves? **Vrigny,** Gracias a ti cariño, entonces eres nueva en la lectura?, muchas gracias por alcanzarnos y por aceptar esta nueva faceta de ellos como adultos, te gustó este capi? **Leonciita16** **,** hola nena, ya sabes que soy la master de las volteretas, jaja no te creas, siempre lo he tenido pensado así, espero te siga gustando! **Daniela,** gracias a ti, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, los dos están reencontrándose con lo que fueron, porque en el fondo su esencia se conserva, esperemos que nada pueda separarlos! **tulgarita** **,** hola hola, gracias a ti!, **Noelia,** jaja ni hablar, como me dijo la chica, el fin justifica los medios, así que ahí estuvo el capi, y bueno, te cuento que nuestros protas, están en una buena etapa, crees que logren consolidar su relación? **Pili,** hola nena, así es, se van acercando y a su vez, reencontrándose, espero te siga gustando. **nicomartin** **,** hola nena, así es, quizás no le guste que le llamen Anthony, pero por Bella puede intentarlo otra vez, como ves? **Jo,** hola nena, quizás no de regreso tal cual era antes, pero al menos parece que está conciliando su pasado con su presente, como ves? **Melina,** muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capi también, **paansaro cullen swan** **,** aquí estoy de regreso, y espero este capi también te haya gustado! **Jazmin,** hola nena, pues como si te leyera la mente, por aquí te traigo al loco que sigue suelto, crees que logre lastimar a Bella? **Pera l.t,** como bien dices, Anthony de a poco pero va regresando, quizás por fin pueda de esta manera, superar su pasado y ser lo que Bella necesita, **Injoa,** hola nena, nop, nada de separaciones, los dos necesitan trabajar juntos, y Bella tendrá que confiar más en Edward, y no dejarse arrastrar por sus miedos, ya veremos cómo les va ;) **Vanina Iliana** **,** muchas gracias a ti por siempre comentar cariño, me da mucho gusto alegrarte el día, me cuentas que te pareció este capi? **debynoe** **,** hola nena, cada uno va combatiendo sus demonios como puede, uno conciliando el pasado y el otro también, tratando, pero más cercanos a estar bien consigo mismos, como ves? **Miop,** hola nena, están casi en la misma sintonía pese a los obstáculos, como su relación va resurgiendo, probablemente se manden más muestras de cariño ;) **Edu,** hola nena, batallando pero ahí la llevan, crees que esta vez puedan seguir juntos sin alguien que los separe? **jupy** **,** hola cariño, ambos están tratando de recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, como ves? **Pau,** hola nena, no con ellos no se puede ser color de rosa, menos cuando Bella de alguna manera siempre seguirá buscando el peligro, como ves? **rjnavajas** **,** mil gracias a ti, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi pasado, y espero que este también! **Jeli,** hola!, Edward está recordando lo que fue en un pasado con un poco más de nostalgia y no con todo ese rencor que guardaba, como ves? **OnlyRobPatti,** En el capi anterior Edward fue muy brusco, pero de alguna manera Bella pudo soportarlo, sin embargo, crees que él siga igual? **Belli swan dwyer** **,** hola hola nena, Anthony sigue viviendo en el corazón de Edward, y con suerte se manifieste más seguido ;) **carolaap** **,** hola hola nena, aunque no parezca, Edward y Anthony son la misma persona, y pese a los golpes que recibió, esta tratando de ser lo que Bella necesita, cómo ves? **caresgar26** **,** hola hola nena, Edward al final sabe que sigue dentro de él, ese cariño y respeto que siempre ha sentido hacia Bella, su deseo de protegerla siempre ha sido más grande que cualquier demonio que tenga detrás, como ves? **Somas,** jajaja que lindo fue esa firma, verdad?, les prometo darles más momentos de esos, **patymdn** **,** hola nena, ambos se están apoyando y reconciliándose con lo que fueron y son ahora, sin embargo, el mal sigue presente, crees que logre atormentarlos de nuevo? **lizdayanna** **,** muchas gracias cariño, y como bien dices, Bella esta mal si piensa que después de poner el mundo de Edward al revés, se va a ir como si nada, así que aquí están los dos intentando encontrarse con su mejor versión, como ves? **SmileLau19** **,** hola cariño, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por comentar, me da mucha alegría leer sus dudas, como la tuya, te cuento que durante un tiempo incluso me planteé eso que preguntas y la respuesta es, ella lo habría tenido, y Edward al principio ya sabes, no lo habría comprendido pero después sí, porque él la quiere con todo lo que ella tenga, luego decidí no hacerlo porque se complicaban más las emociones de todos, pero así habría sido ;) **karo29** **,** hola nena, así es, precisamente esa forma de ser de Renée, es la que choca con Edward y por eso no se puede parar por Haven, a veces los papás desaparecen cuando más se necesitan :/ **cavendano13** **,** hola hola, el amorsh está ahí presente, creo que siempre lo ha estado pero bajo todas esas barreras que ambos erigieron parecía que no se vería la luz, sin embargo ahí la llevan, como ves? **Cathy,** hola nena, claro, Edward no va a permitir que Bella se sumerja más en sus demonios, él sabe bien lo que es eso, por eso no la dejará ir a ese lugar, como ves? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, Edward Anthony sigue ahí, creo que cada vez le cuesta menos a él lidiar con lo que fue y es ahora, como ves? **Sully YM** **,** hola nena, en este capítulo ambos retoman su vida, y con ello desgraciadamente regresan a lo que conllevan las cosas, como en este caso, ser la fundadora de un hogar para víctimas, **Diana2GT** **,** hola! Lo sé, estoy tratando de retomar el ritmo, cómo ves, te gusto el capi? **Karla,** gracias a ti nena, como siempre por tus palabras, aunque a Edward le cuestan las cosas, al menos no olvida lo que un día fue y sintió por Bella, como ves?


	78. Chapter 78

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Bella se bajó del taxi.

Con un suspiro, se dijo que podía perfectamente entrar a la recepción de Cullen, y esperar a Edward ahí. Se sentía nerviosa, tanto por la llamada, como por el hecho de haberlo hecho enojar al no dejar que la llevara, pero tan solo quería conservar esos pequeños detalles de su independencia.

Durante todo el camino, se sintió tentada a enviarle un mensaje y avisarle que iba a ir, pero en el último segundo, decidió darle una sorpresa, quizás su humor bajara al verla ahí. Mientras esperaba, caminó de un lado al otro de la recepción, tratando de arrancar de su cabeza esos pensamientos de persecución que regresaron por culpa de Sam, y trajo mejor a colación los acaramelados que le dedicó a Edward durante el día. Primero recordó el roce de sus labios, y después la forma cálida en la que la había estrechado durante la noche… Cuando el ascensor sonó, Bella vio como comenzaban a salir varios empleados que pudo reconocer del poco tiempo que trabajaron juntos, y vio a Edward de inmediato, con su atención centrada en una carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

Se veía más allá de bien. La forma en que los focos lo iluminaban hacía brillar su cabello rojizo y el traje enfatizaba la anchura de sus hombros. Era tan abrumador darse cuenta de que finalmente había estado con un hombre… con ese en especial. Sonrió pensando en cómo habían pasado aquella mañana y sí… sus pensamientos se estaban descontrolando otra vez. Con una sonrisa y sujetando su bolso, comenzó a caminar hacia él, antes de que alguien lo llamara y él se volviera con una sonrisa hacia su compañera de trabajo: Kate.

El cabello de Bella era del color marrón más común, mientras que el de Kate era de un rubio espeso y brillante. Y mientras que Bella tenía curvas bien proporcionadas para su metro sesenta, ella era quizás más de cinco centímetros más alta y tenía el tipo de elegancia esbelta de una ejecutiva consumada. Se veía fantástica de pie junto a Edward, ambos igualmente impresionantes. Y oh, por Dios, de repente se sintió como la persona más estúpida. No habían hablado de una relación monógama, o de una relación en lo absoluto, y aun así aquí estaba ella, esperándolo para contarle… ¿qué?

Mientras Kate decía algo, ambos se echaron a reír, sonriendo y hablando, completamente ajenos al resto de los empleados alrededor de ellos. Y cuanto más los miraba, más pequeña y más patética se sentía. Y ¿qué era esto?, Bella nunca se sintió inferior por culpa de otra mujer, no padecía más de baja autoestima, ahora más bien… se sentía observada, acechada, con delirios de persecución, pero de pronto, observando a Edward ahí con esa mujer… diablos. Suspiró porque _esto_ , resultaba más allá de mortificante, y saber que había más niveles de mortificación fue peor de lo que esperaba. Quizás esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que sintió verdaderos celos de alguien.

Aunque lo peor era, que Edward no se encontraba haciendo nada malo. Solo interactuaba con una compañera de trabajo, pero aun así fue una gran y horrible llamada de atención para ella. Este era su mundo, la parte a la que Bella no había pertenecido, y esa de allá era su amante, con la que se estuvo refugiando para intentar ignorarla. Esa que había dicho que él era una bestia en la cama, ¿con cuántas mujeres más como esa tendría que lidiar…?

—¡Oye!

Un fuerte pecho se interpuso en su mirada, y su aliento quedó atascado en su garganta cuando su visión quedó reducida a nada más que cabello rubio. Él, ahora la estaba abrazando, con fuerza. Bella sintió que se mareaba, que su respiración comenzaba a desbocarse mientras se transportaba a otro cabello rubio y a otros ojos azules...

—¿Bella?, oh, mierda, ¿Bella? —insistió la voz, sacudiéndola.

La castaña parpadeó tratando de respirar profundo mientras se enfocaba, recuperando el aliento de forma dolorosamente lenta, en un esfuerzo supremo por no entrar de lleno en un ataque de pánico, se concentró en el amable y alarmado rostro frente a ella.

—H-Hola, Jasper.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió con voz urgente, sobando rápidamente sus brazos, como si intentara transmitirle calor, su mirada confundida revisándola en cada ángulo.

—Perdón. —Alisó las inexistentes arrugas en su vestido, aclarándose la garganta—. No estoy… no estoy tan acostumbrada al contacto… ya sabes, ha sido un camino difícil. —Sus preciosos ojos azules se oscurecieron, sus manos volviéndose apretados puños.

—Bella, sobre eso… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras ella observaba como bajo sus ojos había sombras—. Siento tanto todo lo que pasó aquella noche, yo…

—Estoy bien ahora… —Sujetó sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla—. Ya olvídalo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando acabas de asustarte hasta la muerte? —dijo sonando ni convencido ni aliviado, justo cuando Edward apareció a su lado.

—Viniste. —Bella miró por encima, comprobando que estaba solo.

—Yo… hum, sí. —Entonces, cautivadores ojos verdes estuvieron sobre el rubio.

—Y tú, deja de coquetear con Bella.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, siempre me voy a sentir culpable —comentó su amigo, ignorando a Edward, mirándola con intensidad antes de marcharse con las manos enterradas profundamente dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—¿Pero qué pasó?

—No es nada —murmuró ella, con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Puedes llevarme a Haven?

 **…**

—¿Por qué estás evitándome?, maldita sea —gruñó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Bella rodó los ojos, su mano yendo hacia la manija de la puerta—. No sé de qué hablas. —Edward apretó los dientes al escuchar la mentira—. Tan solo estoy cansada.

—Fuiste a buscarme, si estuvieras tan cansada con una llamada bastaba. —Sonaba un poco herido y muy molesto, todo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Estás así por lo que sea que dijo Jasper?

—No —resopló—, es solo que detesto que él se sienta culpable por algo que no podía cambiar, no quiero ver a Jasper así, quizás debería hablar con él... —Y cuando Edward apretó las manos en puños, odiando que Aro les hiciera esto no solo a ella, sino a todos, ella lo malinterpretó—. Estás sacando todo de quicio. ¿Sabes qué?, vuelve mañana cuando seas Anthony, porque Edward me pone de nervios.

Y entonces amagó con bajarse del auto, haciendo todo menos llevadero. Edward sujetó su brazo, impidiendo que se bajara, justo al momento en que suaves gotas de lluvia comenzaban a estrellarse contra el parabrisas.

—Déjame averiguar algo —dijo, robándole un chillido cuando la arrastró a su regazo, obligándola a montarlo a horcajadas. Y solo cuando vio que ella no intentaba irse, echó el asiento hacia atrás para darles más espacio.

—No hay nada que averiguar —resopló cruzándose de brazos.

Agarrando su rostro, la atrajo hasta que sus bocas chocaron. Su lengua buscó su entrada, envolviéndose alrededor de la de Bella, profundizando el beso con la intención de absorber cada pensamiento o mierda que hubiera tenido en su cerebro, y aunque ella parecía sorprendida, continuó besándola hasta que Bella gimió sujetando su corbata en un puño, solo entonces fue capaz de apartarse, aunque respiraba con dificultad. Bella parpadeó aturdida, presionó incluso la mano contra su pecho mirándolo mal.

—¿Qué clase de averiguación fue esa?

—Lo siento —gruñó—. Es que cuando te pones tan testaruda, solo quiero besarte.

Y entonces la besó de nuevo. Con la misma fuerza, con la misma intensidad, pero quizás un poco más de tiempo esta vez. Cuando se alejó lentamente, pudo ver con satisfacción como Bella se lamía los labios, y la comprendió totalmente, él todavía tenía el sabor de ella en su lengua, eso lo obligó a respirar profundo, tratando de recuperarse del golpe de excitación que había encendido.

—Está bien, creo que me gusta esa reacción a mi reacción —dijo, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hasta que estamos de acuerdo con algo. —Esta vez, la besó más suave, y de alguna manera eso fue infinitamente más caliente. Tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y continuó besándola hasta que les faltó el aire—. ¿Me vas a decir qué te molesta en realidad? —preguntó entre besos, pasando de sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Ella se sacudió, apretujándose de esa deliciosa manera contra él, haciéndolo consciente que si no fuera por, la ahora torrencial lluvia que no dejaba ver nada, estarían dando un espectáculo, gracias a Dios por las lluvias y los vidrios tintados.

—¿Esto está pasando? —susurró con la voz ronca, ojos chocolate vidriosos por la excitación, y mierda, por poco se vuelve a abalanzar sobre ella.

—¿Qué?, ¿te refieres a esto? —Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando entre ellos—. Yo creo que sí, dijiste que eras real, ¿o no? —Ella sonrió inclinándose para besarlo con suavidad, y Edward no perdió el tiempo, enredando los dedos en su cabello—. Esto de verdad está pasando, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo desde hace años, desde siempre.

Su hermosa sonrisa por poco lo hizo gemir.

—Me quieres de verdad —dijo con ojos maravillados y voz suave, haciéndolo resoplar.

—Te quiero de formas para nada adecuadas en este momento. Formas que podrían meterme en la cárcel, han pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que estuve dentro de ti, y una cantidad ridícula de años que tenemos que recuperar. —Ella se sacudió y el roce involuntario de su cuerpo contra su verga, lo hizo apretar la mandíbula.

—¿Y por qué estamos esperando? —murmuró apoyando las dos manos contra su pecho.

Edward quería enterrar los dedos en su largo cabello y atraerla a su boca, mientras se enterraba profundamente dentro de ella, pero no era ningún idiota. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no iba a volver a pasar. Estaban afuera de su fundación, era de noche, con una lluvia torrencial por cierto, y aunque justo ahora, pareciera la misma diosa de la excitación, él sabía con qué facilidad podía caer en un ataque de pánico.

—Porque… no me has dicho qué te molesta. —Eso pareció enfriar el fuego en sus ojos.

—Solo son tonterías… no volverá a pasar.

—¿Tonterías? —Ella resopló, pareciendo mortificada.

—No me gusta que trabajes con Kate. —Y cuando sus cejas salieron disparadas hacia arriba ante su confesión, ella bufó—. ¿Lo ves?, solo estoy siendo una tonta celosa.

—Nunca te había visto celosa —murmuro deslizando la nariz por su cuello—. Pero, pierde cuidado, Kate no es mi tipo.

—Querrás decir que ya no lo es. —Mierda, ella tenía un punto, así que carraspeó.

—Mira, ella lo ha entendido, sabe que no volverá a pasar. —Pero una parte de Edward aún se tensaba a su alrededor, preocupado porque preguntara si podían verse de nuevo y tendrían que tener esa "charla"—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre, pero… ¿qué pasará cuando te canses de mis miedos? Estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico ahí en la recepción de tu empresa, imagínate lo que sintió Jasper cuando lo confundí… —Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. Estoy tan… _rota_ , nunca voy a poder ser esa Bella, con la que no necesitabas privarte de nada.

—No quiero lo que ella y yo teníamos, eso quedó en el pasado. —Le sujetó el mentón cuando ella desvió la mirada—. Quiero lo que tú y yo podemos tener. Solo necesitamos tiempo para conocernos de nuevo.

Ella sonrió suavemente, y cuando lo miró, pudo ver todo el amor que brillaba en sus ojos oscuros, y eso lo tuvo besándola de nuevo hasta que ambos olvidaron dónde estaban. El efecto que tenía Bella en él con tan solo un par de semanas de haber vuelto, debería haber sido un aviso de lo mucho que otra vez se estaba involucrando.

Y eso lo tendría aterrado normalmente, pero en vez de prestar atención a la advertencia, la ignoró dejándose invadir por la lujuria. A estas alturas sabía que era demasiado tarde para pensar en alejarse de Bella. Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca había tenido esa opción, de todas formas.

* * *

 **Hola chicas muchas gracias por su paciencia, por acá les traigo otro capi, ¿me dicen qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **paupau1,** hola cariño, muchas gracias por comentar, prometo comenzar a ponerme las pilas, y espero que tu no dejes de comentarme, me dices que te pareció este capi? **Diannita Robles,** Me gustaría decirte cuantos capítulos quedan, pero ya sabes que nunca llevo un conteo de cuento o un aproximado, hay muchas cosas que no he cerrado así que cuando se llegue el momento, yo les aviso, **Abby Masen,** cariño como siempre un gusto leerte, tus palabras hacen mi día, y ya sabes que no hay otra cosa que desee para ti más que salud y felicidad, te mando mis mejores deseos y estamos al pendiente! **nydiac10** **,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero este capi también te guste! **gloria,** hola hola nena, te cuento que Bella también de pronto como que se siente abrumada por que Edward es una persona que roba más que miradas, y es algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, ni en el pasado, ni tampoco a sentirse insegura, pero creo que él le ha dejado claro su postura, como ves? **Vanina Iliana** **,** hola nena, mientras Bella siga trabajando en Haven así será! **debynoe** **,** muchas gracias por la espera cariño, acá te dejo un poquito de inseguridades de Bella, pero lo bueno es que Edward las ha despejado, como ves? **Leo,** jajaja su no relación, pero si tienen una relación, aunque como que ya toca que la formalicen, no? **Leonciita16** **,** Lo que pasa con Bella es que se fue a meter al nido de los hombres abusivos, mientras siga teniendo un lugar como Haven, seguirá atrayendo los problemas, crees que Edward pueda lidiar con eso? **Somas,** crees que Bella le cuente de esta llamada? **Pera l.t,** Yo digo que fue Sam el que le habló, como esta enojado porque no lo deja ver a su esposa, se quiere desquitar con ella, **terewee** **,** Los chicos van superando de a poco sus miedos, y encontrándose con las personas en las que se han convertido ahora, para Bella es extraño ver a las mujeres rodear a Anthony cuando en el pasado no le dedicaban ni una mirada, como ves? **Lidia,** hola nena, probablemente sea ese tipo, y sí la policía que ya se ponga las pilas! **Melina,** yo también espero que ninguno de nuestros chicos deje que la vayan a tocar, **Sully YM** **,** Con esta reacción de Bella, creo que ha sido peor para Jasper, esperemos que pronto Bella hable con él, **caresgar26** **,** hola hola, te cuento que a pesar de que Bella estaba celosa porque Anthony estaba con su ex, él supo demostrarle que ella está primero, como ves? **Noelia,** justo aquí te dejo celitos de enamorados, por lo pronto es el turno de Bella, ya que le es extraño que las mujeres se fijen en Anthony, pero estando tan cambiado, simplemente es algo que no se puede evitar y claro que la asaltan las inseguridades, como ves? **Jupy,** hola nena, por lo pronto los chicos tienen que seguirse conociendo para no dudar de ellos mismos, **rosy canul 10** **,** Hola nena, no te preocupes, la historia estaba pensada así desde un principio, saludos, **Pili,** No es el padrastro, es más bien el esposo de Elisa la señora que está en Haven, ya viste? **Jeli,** Por lo pronto Jasper se ha llevado una decepción al encontrarse con Bella, crees que esto le afecte? **Miop,** no sé como consiguió el número, igual y como Bella es jefa a lo mejor viene en alguna red social, por lo pronto ha acudido a Edward, pero al verlo con kate a olvidado todo ese drama, crees que le diga? **Belli swan dwyer** **,** esperemos que no pase a mayores, **Rero96,** hola! Espero este capi también te haya gustado, me dices? **tulgarita** **,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Tecupi,** hola, te cuento que si le ha llamado a la policía al menos, en esta ocasión no se quedó solo asustada, como ves? **LuAnKa** **,** jajaja es pasajera, nada puede ir perfecto conmigo :D **Karla,** hola, ambos siguen trabajando la confianza el uno en el otro, a veces les cuesta más o no tanto pero ahí la llevan, para desgracia de Bella esta es otra faceta de Edward con la que no está familiarizada, pero él se encargará de que no se vea abrumada por ello, **carolaap** **,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella anda viendo a Edward con Kate y eso le ha dolido, sin embargo él esta ahí realmente para ella, y tratando de dejar todo lo que fue, como ves? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, Edward por lo pronto esta tratando de despejar la relación que tiene con Bella de dudas, porque con sus ex rondándolo es natural que ella se sienta así, como ves? **Bones1995** **,** hola nena, es un problema que Bella trabaje con mujeres maltratadas, porque detrás de ellas, hay hombres que les hicieron eso y que siguen acosándolas, como ves? **lizdayanna** **,** hola hola, el pobre de Jasper ahora con esto solo se ha sentido más culpable, crees que después puedan sentarse y hablarlo bien? **OnlyRobPatti** **,** hola nena, ambos están tratando de llevar su relación a flote pese a todos los obstáculos, **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella y Edward si están tratando de llevar una relación más normal, con celos o con lo que se atraviese, como ves? **cathy,** la que se pone toda celosa es Bella, sobre todo al notar a kate ahí al lado de Edward, crees que después vuelva a pasar pero ahora en el caso contrario? **patymdn** **,** hola nena, esta vez Bella lo denunció a las autoridades, que esperemos lo capturen pronto, como ves? **rjnavajas** **,** Claro que en cuanto Edward sepa se va a poner todo iracundo, siempre ha sido protector desde que eran unos adolescentes y no dudo ni tantito que se le haya bajado esa vena, **cavendano13** **,** hola nena, te cuento que con esto quizás Jasper empeore, ojala Bella se anime a hablar con él y deslindarlo de culpas, por lo pronto no dudo ni tantito que Edward enloquezca con esa llamada, como ves?


	79. Chapter 79

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina Barboza Patil, muchas gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Cuando Bella llegó a casa de Edward esa noche, él la recibió hablando por celular.

No obstante, lo puso momentáneamente a un lado de la discusión que sea que estaba teniendo al otro lado de la línea, y le hizo un gesto para que pasara, besándola brevemente en los labios. La camisa remangada hasta los codos le dio un indicio de que llevaba ya un rato charlando acaloradamente sobre uno de los drones en Reino Unido, mientras caminaba hacia la terraza. Acercándose por detrás, Bella envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, y sintió su sonrisa en la forma en que cerró la mano sobre la suya, aunque el tono de su negociación nunca cambió. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba tensa, cuando al salir esa tarde de su oficina le pareció ver a Sam, pero tampoco era la primera vez que era acosada por un tipo, ya había notificado a la policía, así que todo lo demás era protocolario y no dejaría que eso oscureciera ni un poco su vida.

Dándole un suave beso en la espalda, intentó trasmitir todo su amor a las cicatrices que sabía estaban ahí, esas que quería algún día besar sin ropa de por medio, y lo dejó tratando sus asuntos. Se encaminó entonces a la cocina, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando fuertes brazos la envolvieron.

—Lo siento por eso, al parecer la empresa se cae a pedazos —bromeó, depositando un beso en su cuello.

—Deberías considerar despedir a Emmett y a Jasper —dijo también en broma, mientras se giraba entre sus brazos, él la estrechó un poco más, sonriendo.

—¿Te gustaron las flores? —Bella sonrió, recordando el nuevo arreglo floral en su oficina.

—Desde que éramos adolescentes me has regalado freesias, son tan hermosas, pero me tienes preguntándome si tienen algún significado oculto —lo molestó, acercándose a sus labios, pero Edward no sonrió, por el contrario, suspiró al mirarla.

—Mamá decía que las freesias tienen la capacidad de proporcionar esperanza, protección y valor para afrontar los malos tiempos. Y lo único que yo he querido para ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi, es protegerte.

Bella se congeló a centímetros de sus labios ante su afirmación, por lo que bajó la mirada. Estaba tan asustada desde que estaba con él, de que por culpa de sus ataques de pánico dejara de tocarla o desearla, de que empezara a manejarla con guantes de seda, como algo que no era lo bastante fuerte para soportarle, como si ella no fuera lo bastante mujer para manejarle, y saber el significado que tenían las flores, solo lo volvió todo una dolorosa realidad que le apretó el pecho.

—Sé protegerme sola —cuchicheó. Él asintió, sujetando su mentón para que lo mirara.

—Por otro lado, también se usan para demostrar cariño y recordarle a esa persona que es digna de confianza —aseguró con la voz suave. Ella lo miró, sintiendo una oleada de alivio.

—Eres un romántico, ¿no? —sonrió poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo.

—No tengo remedio, supongo —dijo al separarse, y pese al breve beso, Bella estaba sin aliento, su piel bastante caliente, la seducción primitiva de su voz le robaba escalofríos de vez en vez.

—¿De verdad no te importa que sea nada más que una pila de calamidades?

—Nunca me has parecido eso. —Su voz salió como un gruñido

—No puedo creer que hables ahora en medio de gruñidos —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Y yo no puedo creer que siendo tan lista, insistas en preguntas absurdas. —Bella desvió la mirada, pensativa—. Deberíamos cenar, antes de que cocines ese cerebro tuyo —dijo sorprendiéndola al robarle un beso.

—¿No has cenado? —Él negó.

—Esperaba que cocinaras algo, y no me viera en la necesidad de pedir comida china.

—Sabiendo cocinar tan delicioso, qué desperdicio. —Edward tan solo suspiró, mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador.

—Puedo hacernos unos sándwiches...

—Te recuerdo haciendo cosas más elaboradas —lo molestó, él la miró un segundo, apoyándose contra la puerta del refrigerador.

—Sí, como que te recuerdo también ahí sentada mientras trabajaba mi culo al máximo yo solo, cocinando para ti. —Bella boqueó pero él la ignoró con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Sabes qué?, deberías cocinarme algo, es tu turno de consentirme.

 **…**

Mientras Bella se movía de un lado a otro, sacando ingredientes y leyendo la receta de un wrap de pollo, una parte de él quería decirle que con una ensalada bastaba, pero la otra estaba deleitándose al verla caminando por su cocina, era un sueño del cual difícilmente quería despertar alguna vez.

Así que se quedó ahí, en el taburete frente a la isla mientras cortaba trocitos de manzana para el postre que ella quería hacer. Bella se había quitado los tacones y la chaqueta de punto, los tirantes de su vestido exponían la elegante línea de su garganta, y las pronunciadas curvas de sus caderas. Era increíblemente hermosa, más ahora que cuando solo eran unos adolescentes, o quizás nunca saldría del asombro de verla con ese cabello tan largo y sin ese feo y viejo abrigo de su padre, usando ahora vestidos y tacones. Todos esos detalles eran nuevos, y le gustaban también, aunque no se acostumbrara del todo.

—¿Le pondrás trozos de nueces? —Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco antes de negar, a Edward le entraron unas ganas locas de estirar la mano y tumbarla sobre su regazo, pero se abstuvo rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué no?

—Aquí lo dice claramente —le mostró el celular—, las nueces están descartadas en este postre, será solo yogurt.

—Debo decir que con los años, te has vuelto una cosa mandona.

—En realidad soy alérgica a las nueces —dijo riéndose, dándole la espalda mientras continuaba cocinando el pollo, dejándolo ahí un tanto aturdido.

Por un lado, todavía estaba pasmado porque no la conocía en realidad y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, la admiraba por su coraje, aunque al principio no había sabido qué hacer.

—¿Me dices si te gusta el pollo así de cocido? —preguntó Bella, trayéndolo de vuelta cuando se inclinó sobre la isla, poniendo el tenedor cerca de sus labios. Edward lo probó, y cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un sonido satisfecho.

—Está en su punto. —Bella suspiró.

—No tienes idea de lo seductor que eres —dijo de pronto, congelándolo.

Luego, le lanzó una mirada que hizo que su verga se pusiera al instante dura como una piedra, tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, y en sus ojos ese calor sensual, oscuro y líquido que siempre lo ponía a mil por hora. Después y sonriendo, Bella hizo algo por demás inesperado cuando hundió un dedo en el yogurt, y lo lamió despacio.

—Mierda. —Edward se levantó, y estuvo del otro lado de la isla tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo a su lado, que ella dejó el yogurt, y sus ojos lucían un poco dilatados—. Wraps —dijo con la voz ronca al mirarla—. A ti te tendré más tarde.

Ella asintió y regresó su concentración al sartén, pero sus acciones eran temblorosas. Edward sabía que de nuevo estaba combatiendo con algo, por la forma en la que mordía su labio, y por como sus ojos tenían ese brillo fiero, enojado, como cuando se mortificaba, y sí, podría haberlo dejado, pero no. Esto no era él.

—¿Fue la rapidez con la que llegué a ti? —Sus hombros se pusieron tensos.

—No es eso, quizás… quizás solo mis intentos de seducción están oxidados, y por eso estoy teniendo todos estos problemas.

—Bella…

—Está bien —dejó la comida, para enfrentarlo—, la verdad es, que Aro me… me cazó, por así decirlo.

Furia explosiva calcinó sus venas. Incluso vio las cosas un tanto distorsionadas. Fue como si lo hubieran metido en una cámara centrifuga, pero mientras todo le daba vueltas, se dio cuenta de que esto no era lo que Bella necesitaba, ella ya había tenido demasiada violencia en su vida, no lo necesitaba a él destrozando todo el lugar. Así que respiró hondo, varias veces, y permaneció exactamente donde estaba, aunque su instinto lo urgía a ir con ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, se quedó ahí, porque sabía que Bella no quería ser tratada como si fuera de cristal.

—Entonces —tomó otra manzana para empezar a partirla en cuadritos—, sin sorpresas, prometo moverme como un maldito caracol hambriento la próxima vez, ¿está bien?

—No me gustan los caracoles, son babosos —dijo parpadeando.

—Como yo. —Bella suspiró, apretando los labios en una sonrisa.

—A esto me refería, ¿lo ves? No quiero que te moderes conmigo —resopló apoyándose contra la encimera—. Me siento tan feliz por cómo se han estado dando las cosas… no quiero que cambies por mí. —Lo miró de frente, y solo hasta entonces, él se levantó, y caminó hacia ella sin mostrarse una pizca de cuidadoso.

—Si me moderara contigo, todavía estaríamos jugando ese ridículo juego de "seamos amigos" —dijo, ahuecando su barbilla entre el dedo índice y pulgar—. ¿No crees?

 **…**

—Siento lo de la sal en la comida, me impuse a vivir sin ella. —Su voz profunda, hizo que sus dedos de los pies se curvaran, y sus pezones pulsaran.

—Creo que vas a lograr que empiece a compadecerte, de verdad —canturreó mirándolo.

—Te entiendo, vivir sin nueces debe ser como un deseo de muerte, ¿cómo puedes sobrevivir cada día?

Fue así como los dos se encontraron comiendo deliciosos wraps de pollo con acelgas, y platicando sobre su trabajo, en lugar de la escena mortificante que se imaginó que pudiera volverse la noche, al haberse asustado porque Edward había intentado cazarla.

—Yo lavo los trastes —dijo él en cuanto terminaron.

—Claro que no, hice un verdadero desastre... —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Tengo lavavajillas, lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerlos ahí —comentó recogiendo los platos—. Tú cocinas, yo lavo.

—Está bien —dijo, viendo un tanto descaradamente la forma en la que su camisa se ajustaba a los músculos de sus hombros mientras ponía los platos en el lavavajillas.

—Una de las ventajas de vivir solo, es que te acostumbras a hacer las tareas de casa —comentó sonriendo, y cuando se giró hacia ella, secando sus manos en una toalla azul, su pecho se apretó, ¿cómo de duro sería haberse quedado sin sus padres?

—Así que… —se aclaró la garganta, retomando el tema del que estaban hablando antes—. Drones estancos… ¿qué te parece?

—Resistentes al agua —asintió pensativo, pasándose una mano por ese increíble cabello broncíneo—, es una buena idea, ambiciosa, pero buena.

—Deberías comenzar con los planos —murmuró, conocedora de cuánto tiempo estaba quitándole al tenerlo solo para ella, como cuando lo había hecho faltar al trabajo—. Podemos empezar con algunas maquetas, te puedo ayudar en…

—Estamos en una cita de pareja, Bella, no de trabajo. —La castaña se ruborizó, completamente feliz por como sonaba eso.

—Solo tomaría un par de horas…

—Olvídalo —sentenció, y aunque su voz fue dura, sus ojos bailaban con ternura—. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, hay algo que quiero darte… lo he tenido durante muchos años, y no sé si hoy sea un buen día para dártelo, pero… quiero hacerlo.

—¿Es tu virginidad? —Sus ojos llamearon con divertido calor.

—Esa te la di hace ya algunos años.

—Y te lo agradezco, la conservo en mi mente… ¿quieres hacer una repetición? —Él se rio de forma ronca, antes de dirigirse rumbo a la sala.

—Dejas que te controlen las hormonas.

—Y no sé cómo es que tú logras controlarte, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste… dentro de mí. —Sus ojos verdes llamearon, antes de que carraspeara.

—Sí, eso casi funciona… —sacudió la cabeza—, espérame aquí.

Bella lo siguió un tanto nerviosa con la mirada, y se retorció en el taburete, odiando todo el tiempo que él se estaba tomando en volver. Cuando por fin regresó, lo miró con curiosidad ya que, mientras se acercaba a ella, sus ojos verdes parecían precavidos, una de sus manos estaba cerrada en un puño. Se detuvo frente a ella y solo entonces, abrió la palma de su mano.

Ella bajó la mirada, curiosa, hacia lo que él sostenía y jadeó al instante al ver... su relicario.

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que se había perdido en el abismo? ¡Pues sorpresa sorpresa! ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

 **Mil gracias por comentar:**

 **Edu,** hola hola Edu, como va todo, como va ese trabajo tuyo tan arriesgado?, muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, y te cuento que hoy más que nunca Edward es Anthony, **Vrigny,** hola nena, creo que ambos lo están intentando, quizás no tan rápido pero la esencia es la misma, y ellos definitivamente se aman, como ves? **Carolina rk,** Muchas gracias por unírtenos en esta historia, imagino que debe sorprenderte el inicio, tengo una forma un poquitín retorcida de escribir, si es que no has leído otra de mis historias, jaja soy melodramática al cien y bueno, que te puedo decir, espero que la historia te siga gustando, me cuentas? **Leonciita16,** hola nena, yo creo que después de esto muchas dudas quedan entre ellos saldadas, Edward le ha dado a Bella justo en el clavo, jaja al devolverle su relicario, como crees que reaccione? **terewee,** hola nena, espero que no hayas pasado por una situación como la de nuestra chica, y de ser así lo lamento mucho, me gusta pensar en Edward como el príncipe que muchas de nosotras quisiéramos, incluso aunque no es perfecto, muchas gracias por comentar! **Noelia,** hola nena nada de medias vueltas huyendo, creo que al menos por parte de Edward eso no va a pasar, creo que se siente insegura porque siempre ha visto a Anthony como solo de ella, y de pronto, verlo ahí todo cambiado y guapo, la ha traído a una realidad donde él pudiera tener más de lo que alguna vez tuvo, el caso es que no le interesa nada de eso, para nuestro beneficio! **FerHerrera,** nunca hago capítulos súper largos, toda la historia ha sido d capítulos y así seguirá, saludos! **Gloria,** hola hola, los celos en ellos no se habían visto a lo largo de la historia, inseguridades sí, pero celos tal cual no, y sin embargo Edward esta celoso de Jasper, jaja creo que siempre ha estado secretamente celoso de quien sea que se le acerque a Bella, por lo pronto aquí está siendo todo lindo, como ves? **jupy,** espero te haya gustado este capi, saludos! **OnlyRobPatti,** me encanta que te haya gustado esa parte, saludos! **Tecupi,** si yo pienso que igual y necesitan ir los dos, como ves este capi? **Maryluna,** gracias a ti por comentar! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, y Bella que sigue sin contarle a Edward, eso ya le dio problemas en el pasado, quizás se lo cuente más tarde? **Guest,** mil gracias por comentar cariño, solo no se te olvide dejarme tu nombre! **caresgar26** **,** hola hola, te cuento que Edward de momento está siendo más Anthony que nunca, como ves? **carolaap,** opino como tú nena, por eso todo tranqui en cuanto a los celos con los dos, no creo que kate moleste a Edward, al menos no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, como ves? **Somas,** jajaja aun no sabe de cierta llamada, si no me cae que le avienta el relicario, jeje a ver que pasa, **debynoe,** hola nena Bella con todo lo que ha estado pasando no se ha acordado de la llamada, aunque igual no ha querido decirle tampoco a Edward, se esta equivocando, no crees? **Diannita Robles,** hola hola, te cuento que Edward a tenido celos de Bella todo el tiempo, incluso de sus propios amigos, creo que su conexión siempre fue entre ellos dos, casi nadie de por medio hasta James, los celos que sintió lo tuvieron guardándole rencor hasta la fecha, sabemos que a Edward las inseguridades lo carcomen peor que otra cosa, quizás no sea bueno provocarlos ;) **Pili,** mil gracias por eso nena, sé que a muchas otras les molesta, pero es mi historia y mi agradecimiento siempre, gracias por comprender, **paupau1,** te cuento que Edward es diferente pero en el fondo guarda cosas de sí mismo, como este último regalo, como ves? **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **Miop,** Bella le tiene que contar a Edward lo que pasa, tal vez lo haga más tarde pero es un sí definitivo, en cuanto al drama que te puedo decir, creo que me conoces, jajaja **Melina** **,** habría que ver como se siente Edward cuando vea la relación de Bella con su chico de seguridad y entrenador, por lo pronto, él está tratando de hacer las paces con todo su pasado, como ves? **patymdn,** creo que Bella puede sanar eso, ha dejado que los demonios la persigan mucho tiempo y su falta de tacto con otros hombres de pronto le cobra caro la factura, sin embargo está haciendo un esfuerzo, como ves? **Rero96,** hola nena, voy a ver si agarro el ritmo que traíamos con la historia, ahora depende más que de la inspiración del tiempo, pero esperemos hacerlo, saludos! **Karla,** hola cariño, te entiendo perfecto, Bella no debe pecar de confiada con esto de que ella ya sabe manejar a los tipos así, porque en realidad creo que no lo sabe, y Edward no se merece una clase de engaño de ese tipo, esperemos que se lo cuente en esta noche, como ves? **Tary Masen Cullen,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Leo,** yo creo que Edward ha sido claro que la quiere y que van para el mismo lugar, al regresarle algo que los había unido en el pasado, como ves? **saraipineda44** **,** pueda que tengan una manta oscura rodeándolos pero siempre en el momento más oscuro sale el sol, esperemos ellos nos sean la excepción, como ves? **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti, espero este capi te haya gustado también! **Tata XOXO** **,** creo que Edward sabe que para él no hay otra chica, porque aunque su físico sea distinto ahora, su corazón sigue siendo el mismo, como ves? **rjnavajas** **,** creo que como bien dices, tienen a favor su amor que pueda ayudarlos a superar terribles circunstancias, siempre lo ha logrado, y aunque yo también amo ver a Edward protector (otra cosa que siempre ha sido) al parecer a Bella eso no le gusta tanto, como ves? **cavendano13** Edward se va a atacar cuando sepa que Bella otra vez esta excluyéndolo con cosas tan importantes como esa, como ves? **jenny bella** Como dijeran por ahí, tarde pero sin sueño, me alegra que te unas a la historia y que logre cautivarte, yo también he sufrido de Bullyng, y no por el físico, así pasa con la gente ignorante, y como tales hay que ignorarlos, aunque es complicado, muchas gracias por comentar y espero leerte también de ahora en adelante!


	80. Chapter 80

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la edición de capis también!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Todavía sonriendo entre lágrimas, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? —balbuceó contra su pecho. Edward suspiró, estrechándola.

—Desde esa fatídica noche para los dos, James lo sacó y… —nervioso, se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de sacudir la cabeza como si así pudiera sacudirse de malos pensamientos—. Recuerdo que al principio, pensé que lo conservaba solo para torturarme. Tu recuerdo no hacía otra cosa que enfadarme, pero cada vez que pensaba en solo… lanzarlo al mar, me asaltaba el recuerdo de los ojos de mamá… ella me acompañó a grabar la frase para ti. Incluso aunque estaba enojada conmigo ese día —sonrió, recordándola con cariño—, ahora puedo ver que siempre fue una romántica de clóset.

—Gracias, Edward… es… siempre fue muy importante para mí. —Bella sintió que su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, mientras miraba esos increíbles ojos verdes—. James me lo arrancó cuando le dije que no quería volver a verlo, y fue como si me arrancara parte de mi corazón, ¿sabes? —dijo, un poco llorosa. Él desvió la mirada, pareciendo pensativo antes de confrontarla de nuevo.

—Quizás… sea un mal recuerdo, quizás debería mandarte a hacer otro… —Ella no lo podía creer. Con los labios temblorosos, lo empujó por el pecho.

—Eres un hombre horrible por decir eso, te estoy confesando cuanto amo mi relicario, ¿y piensas en tirarlo?

—Entonces no llores. —Lo tomó de entre sus manos para abrochárselo tras el cuello. Ella sonrió, amando su familiar peso, y la sensación que se extendió por su pecho, fue inmensa.

Sin pensarlo estiró el brazo, sujetando el cuello de Edward, atrayéndolo a sus labios, con el pecho dolorido por las emociones, y todo lo que significaba su regalo, y no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando el beso rápidamente subió de tono en cuanto ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Espera un segundo —dijo entre sus labios con la voz ronca—. Están las luces apagadas, son casi las seis de la tarde… no hay manera de que cometa errores esta vez.

—Solo estás tú en mi mente, por favor… —Él suspiró, besándole brevemente los nudillos.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, encendió las luces e intentó persuadirla, colocándose tras ella, y deslizando esas grandes manos por su cintura, su talentosa boca trabajando su cuello, mientras comenzaba a desnudarla. Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el pinchazo en su pecho, ese que quedó ante su rotundo rechazo de intentar hacerlo con la luz apagada, de verdad odiaba que él tuviera que andarse con cuidado a su alrededor, pero al parecer no iba a cambiar eso tan pronto, con un suspiro se enfocó en disfrutar de su lengua ahora entre sus pechos.

—Me gustaban tus pechos antes —dijo, girando la lengua alrededor del apretado nudo de su pezón—. Pero debo decir que ahora son tan maduros y perfectos.

Él los giró, conduciéndose hacia la cama, su boca impaciente contra la de Bella, y cuando cayeron en la cama, la joven deslizó las manos por debajo de su camisa, por la piel caliente de su estómago, sintiendo la hinchazón de sus músculos, cuando de pronto, una fuerte mano salió disparada, sujetándola, Edward estaba respirando aceleradamente y tenía una extraña mirada cuando se encontró con sus oscuros ojos.

—Lo haré yo.

Y, aunque él le restó importancia a su ceño fruncido mientras se desnudaba, ella sabía, mientras lo miraba tragar saliva al quitarse la camisa, que los demonios seguían presentes entre ellos. Edward respiró profundo, y al hincharse su pecho la distrajo con todos esos músculos y las alas tatuadas descendiendo por sus brazos, estaba realmente impresionante, con el cabello revuelto y la mirada fiera, podía lograr intimidar a cualquiera, pero no a ella. Y aunque sabía que tenían que hablar sobre esto, por el momento cedió a lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, cuando él se inclinó de nuevo, tomando entre sus labios uno de sus pechos, alternando entre mordiscos y pellizcos suaves, que la mandaron casi al borde, y eso fue antes de que se sumergiera entre sus piernas.

Con respiraciones y jadeos entrecortados, Bella cerró los ojos ante el ritmo tortuosamente lento que él impuso, arrastrando su lengua y dando suaves golpes, para después atacarla con remolinos suaves alrededor de su clítoris. No pudo evitarlo, y cerró las manos en puños en su cabello respirando aceleradamente, pero cuando miró hacia abajo, pudo ver destellos rosados de su lengua contra su carne, y como si él sintiera su mirada, sus ojos verdes se abrieron; oscuros y carnales, enfocándose en su rostro mientras su boca continuaba trabajando. Él no era aquel chico tímido que tanto extrañaba, pero a su manera, Edward era glorioso también, y la intimidad del momento, el calor de sus ojos, su lengua y sus dedos, la precipitaron directo al orgasmo, dejándola parcialmente perdida y un tanto aturdida cuando lo sintió caer a su lado con la respiración entrecortada.

Aún con el corazón rugiendo en sus oídos, Bella no perdió el tiempo arrastrándose sobre él para besarlo en lánguido agradecimiento, él le respondió el beso, pero era todo menos alguien satisfecho cuando agarró su cabello, empujando la lengua en su boca, volcando en ella su deseo. Y luego, de forma inesperada, les dio la vuelta hasta que él estuvo por primera vez encima, sujetándola con fuerza al colchón, pero mientras se presionaba contra ella, de pronto se tensó.

—Lo siento. —Y la espesa necesidad en su voz, despertó su propia excitación que apenas iba retrocediendo.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, estaban ligeramente desenfocados, cubiertos de pasión, e hizo ademán de moverse para colocarla arriba, y no, eso no iba a pasar, no esta vez.

—Por favor, tú encima. —Lo anterior le decía que a él no le gustaba tanto como parecía, estar en la parte inferior, y que lo hacía por ella—. Por favor…

Él tragó, su mirada renuente le dijo que no lo aceptaría, pero la sorprendió al sujetar su relicario entre los dedos, antes de inclinarse y besarla, no obstante, cuando ella trató de deslizar las manos por sus costados rumbo a su espalda porque, vamos, solo quería hundir los dedos en sus músculos lisos y sentirlo por completo, él agarró sus dedos y los subió a su cabello. Bella no pudo evitarlo y un quejido abandonó sus labios. Quería explorarlo tanto, pero se mordió la lengua, porque sabía que él no podía ir allí. Las cicatrices que James hizo habían sido profundas, pero más que nada anímicamente.

—Esto te está molestando, ¿verdad? —inquirió levantando el rostro, buscando sus ojos.

—Lo siento —respondió Bella, cerrando fuerte los ojos, deseando haber contenido sus frustraciones un poco más en silencio, él había cedido tanto en todo—. Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero esto no lo entiendo, me dejas tocarte todo el tiempo, pero por qué…

—¿No en lo sexual? —completó él, y la agonía en su expresión le rogaba que no se molestara con él, pero no estaba enojada, por supuesto que no—. Puedo abrazarte y sostenerte durante todo el día si eso quieres, pero respecto a lo sexual... no sé. Solo no puedo ceder todo el control, porque es cuando me siento más vulnerable y…

—Está bien —le dijo, presionando los dedos en sus labios—. Entiendo. Y puedo manejarlo. —Cuando él le envió una dura mirada, diciendo que no le creía, añadió—: De verdad.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Edward la miró pensativo antes de iluminarse.

—Bien. ¿Y si probamos esto? —Tomando su mano, la guio hasta ponerla contra su pecho y luego arrastró sus dedos sobre sus esculpidos y tensos pectorales—. ¿Es notoria la diferencia? —preguntó, en parte arrogante, y sí… en parte vulnerable.

—Siempre has sido hermoso para mí —aseguró, conteniendo el aliento, cuando llegaron a los bordes de sus abdominales—. Pero justo lo que más quiero ahora, es sentir tu trasero.

Él se echó a reír, llevando su mano sobre su cadera y en torno a la parte posterior. Cuando apretó su nalga, él gruñó, empujando su pene contra su cadera, Bella suspiró, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda. Todavía tocaba su trasero y estaba casi segura de que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta, cuando se reacomodó sobre ella, pero entonces quitó sus dedos justo antes de moverse y empujar dentro de ella, llenándola de una sola embestida. Bella jadeó, entretejiendo los dedos por su cabello, disfrutando del vaivén de su ritmo, hasta que sus besos comenzaron a volverse más insistentes, y de pronto, él sujetó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos por encima de su cabeza, empujándolas contra el colchón.

Bella suspiró, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, mientras cada pulgada deliciosa se hundía en ella, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo encontró mirándola intensamente, deslizándose tortuosamente lento, mirando su cara antes de volver a entrar.

—Edward, más rápido —respiró, levantando las caderas para encontrar su empuje, él gruñó suavemente mientras miraba entre sus cuerpos hacia donde ella se arqueaba. Cuando calientes ojos verdes encontraron los suyos otra vez, se lanzaron a sus manos unidas, antes de que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó sin aliento, todavía moviendo las caderas.

—¿Qué? —jadeó, con el pecho agitado. Sus ojos verdes se alejaron de su rostro, antes de mirar una vez más sobre sus manos restringidas.

—Sujetarte —respiró—, ¿está bien? —Se veía inseguro, incluso mientras entraba y salía de ella, y el puro recuerdo de Anthony preguntando siempre si estaba bien, le apretó el pecho.

—Confía en mí, estoy bien —dijo arqueándose contra él, para acentuar el punto.

Él gimió, sus embates volviéndose más urgentes, y cuando sintió su pulgar presionando su clítoris, Bella no pudo ver nada a través de la bruma de calor que nubló su cabeza, seguía hipersensible por los efectos de su lengua, y no le llevó mucho tiempo estar otra vez en la cima, lloriqueando y sacudiéndose contra él, y cuando el orgasmo se cernió sobre ella, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de la longitud sólida de Edward. Encima de ella, él se quedó totalmente rígido mientras se consumía en su propio orgasmo. Bella aún sujetaba sus manos con fuerza, montando las olas de su excitación, cuando, después de un estremecimiento final, él se derrumbó sobre ella, su pecho presionado contra el suyo, salvajes latidos del corazón golpeando el uno contra el otro mientras jadeaban en el cuello del otro.

—Mierda —lo escuchó jadear en su piel, por lo que se rio apretando sus manos aún unidas.

Bella se encontraba más feliz que nunca en todos estos días, sintiendo la necesidad abrumadora de presumir su triunfo porque, en serio... No había palabras suficientes para describir la alegría burbujeante dentro de ella, que fluía por sus venas y que de alguna manera, se sentía como si la hiciera resplandecer. Él le había devuelto algo que amaba, y además había cedido, dejándose llevar.

—Interpretaré eso como que te gustó, así que… de nada.

Riendo, él tomó el relicario ente sus dedos, observándolo con interés antes de resoplar.

—Eso es quedarte corta.

Por un segundo muy largo, ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Las palabras no parecían ser necesarias, lo sabían. Se hicieron el uno al otro extremadamente feliz. Quizás era momento, de tomarse esa foto que nunca había ocupado su debido espacio en el relicario.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, poquito desestrés para el estrés, espero que les haya gustado, ¿me cuentan?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Leonciita16,** jajajaja la reyna de los giros, pues si ya me conocen, para que me leen! Jajaja es bromita, ya sabes, por lo pronto los chicos siguen avanzando con su relación en pequeñas cosas pero ahí la llevan como ves? **floriponcio,** Si, yo creo que Bella necesita hablar con Jasper bien, para liberarlo de lo que él siente, y también contarle a Edward lo que pasa, muchas gracias por retomar la historia, espero me sigas contando! **Carolina rk** **,** hola hola nena, muchas gracias a ti por comentar, también te invito a unirte al grupo donde subo imágenes y así, gracias otra vez! **Diannita Robles,** no sé si la historia dure unos meses más, si lo hace es porque voy lenta a diferencia del ritmo de antes, pero ahí vamos a resolver todo, ya veras! **Jo,** sigo de acuerdo al índice, jajaja solo por ahí me voy a sacar un giro que a ver si te sorprendo ;) **Tecupi** **,** Lo que pasa con la cita es que no es una cita, ellos ya se ven todos los días en realidad no creo que tengan que estar uno encima del otro todo el tiempo, sin embargo por sexo no quedamos, jaja saludos! **Vero,** muchas gracias, nena, y sí, lo guardó pese a lo que significaba en ese momento, como ves? **Jazmin,** Quien sabe que es lo que vaya a pasar con el acosador de Bella, de momento los chicos están llevando su relación como si no existiera, creo que es lo mejor, no crees? **Jupy,** así van nena, recuperándose juntos de todo lo que fue malo, y solo queda que busquen su felicidad, **Adriana Molina,** yo creo que si puede, solo es cuestión de tiempo, hacía demasiados años que no estaba con ningún hombre y por eso muchas cosas todavía la asustan, solo es cuestión de que Edward le tenga paciencia, **Gloria,** hola nena, solo platicaron de pasada, creo que Edward no quiso contarle a Bella con lujo de detalle, lo que James le dijo, él ya sabe que son mentiras y no quiere lastimarla más, así que al menos por el momento, dejaron esos recuerdos atrás, **mony17** **,** como bien dices, ellos están en un comienzo donde todo es nuevo, incluyendo lo pasado, así que están tratando de seguir adelante con eso, pese a las dificultades, **Vrigny,** Los dos tienen restricciones todavía que los atan y no los dejan estar en paz, sin embargo creo que ahí van, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** no creo que vayan a generar problemas entre ellos, ambos se conocen en ese sentido y por eso no se celan, o no como otras parejas, como ves?, **terewee** **,** a lo mejor con una historia tan trágica no te encuentras un hombre, jaja pero uno dulce si, solo es cuestión de buscar ;) **Lidia,** gracias a ti nena, me cuentas si este capi te gustó? **Miop,** si ya tocaba lemmon, jaja espero te haya gustado, me cuentas? **tulgarita** **,** muchas gracias a ti! **Gis Cullen** **,** hola hola nena, no tan de cerca a la primera vez porque ahora están en otra circunstancia, pero espero te haya gustado este lemmon, **OnlyRobPatti,** jajaja aquí la tienes, **saraipineda44** **,** hola hola, te cuento que Bella se ha emocionado mucho por el relicario, sin embargo eso no significa que Edward está completamente con ella como ves? **torrespera172** **,** jajaja no te preocupes nena, mejor con cuenta de FF, así no se te pierden las historias y te llegan las actualizaciones! **lizdayanna** **,** si nena, como bien dices Bella tiene que decirle si o si, crees que se lo diga ahora que están más relajados? jajaja **Noelia,** Bella siempre lo ha sido con Edward, incluso cuando tenía muchos problemas con ambos tipos que la acosaban, y él estaba gordito, ahora que está como quiere pues más, jajaja saludos! **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti! **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, cuando James le contó mentiras a Edward, se lo aventó al pecho, supongo que ahí se lo guardó, o quizás cuando estaba casi por morirse desangrado, jaja pobrecito! **Vanina Iliana** **,** como es posible que no te nombrara! Recuerdo perfectamente haberte contestado, válgame! Me estoy volviendo una viejita, pero ya sabes que te aprecio mucho y te agradezco cada comentario! **Daniela,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Karla,** hola nena te explico, esa noche James lo sacó para demostrarle que Bella dormía con él, y se lo lanzó, en algún momento Edward lo recuperó para guardarlo, y como dice él, a pesar de que pensó en tirarlo, al final lo guardó como un recuerdo, muchas gracias por comentar! **Rero96,** me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias **carolaap** **,** creo que debe contárselo antes de irse a casa, no crees? La matamos sino lo hace **rjnavajas** **,** esperemos que le cuente ahora que tienen más tiempo, sino la ahorcamos jajaja **Jeli,** tal ves se vuelva más paranoico, pero es mejor vivir sabiéndolo que en la ignorancia, a ver si ya se anima, **Melina,** espero te haya gustado nena, me cuentas! **Belli swan dwyer** **,** entre los dos forman una hermosa pareja, tratando de conciliar lo que fueron con lo que son ahora, ambos siguen asombrándose del cambio de cada quien, espero te siga gustando! **cavendano13** **,** si, Bella necesita decirle a Edward cuanto antes, crees que finalmente lo haga? **patymdn** **,** Exactamente, no debe ser tan confiada, ni volver a ocultarle cosas a Edward o quizás esta vez no la perdone, como ves?


	81. Chapter 81

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias por todas las correcciones!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Se estaba volviendo tarde rápidamente, pero a ambos parecía no importarles nada mientras se mantenían presionados, esperando a que su piel se enfriara.

Estuvieron compartiendo besos perezosos y relajados después de volver a tener relaciones, incluso cuando su respiración gradualmente regresó a la normalidad. En silencio, Edward se deleitaba con cada centímetro de su piel saciada, presionada contra la de Bella. Había algo delicadamente íntimo en querer todavía permanecer presionado junto a alguien de los pies a la cabeza, incluso después de que el impulso de querer estar dentro de ella, se hubiese ido. Eran estos pequeños detalles los que nunca se permitió compartir con nadie excepto con ella.

No podía evitar tocarla, y la forma en que sus manos daban suaves tirones a su cabello, lo hacía creer que ella entendía la sensación, pero claro, alguien tenía que importunarlos. Como su estómago, gruñendo y haciéndola reír.

—Traeré algo de comer.

—Prefiero seguir así —gruñó enterrando el rostro en su cuello—. Puedo esperar.

—¿Qué prefieres, fruta sola o con queso cottage? —Edward rodó los ojos.

—No necesitas traerme la comida a la cama, y menos si es dietética, ¿qué pasó con esas tostadas francesas?, ¿eran solo el anzuelo para que me quedara a tu lado? —Ella sonrió, soltándolo para poder salir de la cama.

—No es comida dietética, solo es saludable.

De nuevo rodó los ojos, pero ella lo ignoró, dejándolo para ir a la cocina. Minutos después, regresó con dos cuencos con fruta, Edward le ayudó sujetándolos mientras subía por la cama, y se recostaba nuevamente a su lado.

—Te quedó delicioso —dijo, satisfecho.

—¿Es una broma? —sonrió empujándolo con el codo—, solo piqué todo, ni siquiera me tuve que esforzar para darle sabor a las cosas, el queso lo hace todo.

—Lástima que falten las nueces —bromeó probando un poco más, y cerró los ojos con satisfacción al escuchar su bufido—. No me había sentido tan bien atendido desde hace eones, ¿crees que así sería si viviéramos juntos?

 **…**

Todo dentro de Bella se congeló. En serio, acababa de decir... ¿vivir juntos? Su corazón tronó contra sus oídos, mientras su mente le daba vueltas a la sola idea. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca soñó con tales cosas, lo hizo incluso cuando eran adolescentes, hasta había planeado todo un futuro juntos. Anthony siempre sería el hombre con quien quería estar hasta que estuviera vieja, y olvidara cada cosa que acabara de decir. En el fondo, Bella siempre había querido formar una familia, una como la que tenía antes de que Charlie muriera, pero oírle decir algo respecto a sus mayores y más profundos deseos era simplemente... Obligándose a no hacerse ilusiones, tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —respondió, honestamente—. Pero es lo más seguro.

Él asintió, sin responder realmente, demasiado ocupado pensando. Y ahora en serio quería saber qué pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, cuando de pronto, su celular se iluminó con un mensaje, Edward miró por encima el mensaje, sin embargo, segundos después, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus ojos aún clavados en la pantalla.

—¿Edward? Oye, ¿qué sucede? —El cobrizo bajó la mirada hacia ella, sin ser claramente consciente de en qué momento se puso de pie, sosteniendo el celular con fuerza.

—¿Quién te manda esos mensajes? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Bella se estremeció, estirando la mano y pidiéndole el celular. Con bastante renuencia, le devolvió el teléfono, pero en lugar de mirar el mensaje, la joven sostuvo su mano.

—Vuelve aquí.

—No es el primero, ¿verdad? —Bella no respondió a eso, pero supo que no había manera de que volvieran a la intimidad anterior, mientras empujaba las mantas y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa, o mamá tendrá otro ataque. —Edward levantó la mirada, sus ojos luciendo oscuros.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Porque ya informé a la policía —y ante su resoplido, se exasperó—, esto es parte de mí día a día en Haven, Edward, y sabía que si te lo decía, no lo entenderías y querrías… no sé…

—¿Entonces sugieres que solo debo ignorarlo y seguir mi camino? —Su tono la hizo estremecer en culpa.

—Técnicamente, sí

Él resopló, claramente molesto, pero Bella prefirió fingir que su presencia volcánica no la afectaba mientras se vestía, ni después, cuando caminó en busca de su chaqueta. Todo el momento se había arruinado ahora, y no tenía cabeza para lidiar con Edward, y todas las preguntas que llevarían a una discusión, no quería pelear por algo que ella consideraba parte de su rutina.

—Esta vez, yo te llevaré. —A Bella se le cayó el estómago, mientras se aferraba a su bolso.

—Voy en un taxi, estaré bien. Llegando a Haven me espera Jacob y… —Él ya estaba caminando hacia ella, llaves del auto en la mano.

—Bella, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero tienes que entender que me siento muy protector hoy —dijo, con un extraño borde en su voz—, así que por mi salud mental, déjame ir contigo. No todos los días leo un mensaje tan aberrante como ese.

 **…**

—¿Entonces, usted cree que está a salvo?

No sin renuencia, Bella le contó lo que estaba pasando, dándole incluso el teléfono de Vladimir, uno de los policías encargados de patrullar por el sector donde se encontraba ubicado Haven, asegurándole que ella pasaba seguido por estas circunstancias y no había nada de qué alarmarse. Sí, como si eso lo hiciera sentir en algo mejor.

— _En realidad, no se puede estar a salvo con un tipo psicológicamente desequilibrado, su naturaleza siempre ha sido someter a su víctima, Samuel es un agresor que ha sido arrestado anteriormente por sus tratos crueles. Sé lo que Isabella le hizo, y no creo que le agradara para nada que se metiera con él, creemos que además de ir por su esposa, quiera hacer pagar a Bella de alguna manera._

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el consejo? —inquirió tratando de sonar racional, mientras acariciaba la mano de Bella y se negaba a enfrentarse con sus ojos.

— _Sé que el señor Black sigue trabajando para ella, eso es bueno, él es un buen elemento, ha entrenado a algunos compañeros de la academia, incluyéndola a ella, así que… salvo mantener el sistema de alarma monitoreada, no hay nada más que hacer. La mayoría de las veces solo se trata de intimidación. Seguiremos con el protocolo y lograremos arrestarlo._

Cuando colgaron, Edward se quedó con un nudo en el estómago. Bella por su lado, continuó mirando por la ventana, venía molesta durante el trayecto a Haven, pero Edward no podía disculparse por haber necesitado llamar a una autoridad, no quería a ningún tipo enfermo y vengativo enseguida de ella, nunca.

—No estés molesta, Bella —suplicó buscando su mano, sujetándola con fuerza cuando ella intentó soltarse.

—Lo siento, así me pongo cuando los hombres me quieren hacer estos despliegues de hombría. —Su respuesta fue mordaz, y cuando la miró, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos, así que no se lamentaba en lo más mínimo por preocuparse por ella.

—Me conoces, Bella —apretó sus dedos—, soy una persona precavida, y para colmo, con los años me he vuelto cerrado. No me abro a cualquier persona, tengo un montón de demonios en la espalda, y complejos que superar, pero por ti, puedo dejar todo eso en la puerta y solo ser yo mismo. —La miró de reojo, al continuar conduciendo—. Cuando me dices que soy especial, me lo creo porque confío en ti, así que créeme cuando te digo, que tú también eres especial, una increíble y fuerte mujer independiente, que puede defenderse sola, pero justo ahora, no me culpes por querer protegerte, porque eres lo único bueno en mi vida.

Dio la vuelta a la izquierda, llegando a su destino y apagando el auto. Bella cerró los ojos, soltando un largo y lento suspiro, antes de finalmente decidirse a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no me dices que me estoy portando como una zorra?

—Porque no hay manera de que en este universo, te comportes como tal. —Y cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa, logró que su cuerpo se sacudiera con calor.

—No te merezco, ¿verdad? —Edward sonrió, estirando la mano hacia ella, para empujar un mechón fuera de su rostro.

—No, claro que no lo haces. —Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, la sonrisa todavía jugando en sus labios.

—Siento haberme portado de esa manera, y tampoco haberte contado sobre esto en cuanto empezó —murmuró sujetando su mano—. Lo que pasa es… tan solo… —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me las he arreglado para sostener a Haven yo sola durante muchos años.

—Y eso es algo admirable, manejas todo esto mejor que nadie que conozca, pero tienes que saber, que ahora que has vuelto a mi vida, no voy a permitir que nadie te amenace.

 **…**

Bella se encontraba sacudida por sus palabras.

Había estado tan concentrada en cómo él estaba cambiando en su trato hacia ella, que no se había detenido ni un segundo a pensar en cómo lo estaba tratando ella a él. Edward no era nuevo en esto tampoco. Cuando eran adolescentes, Anthony siempre fue protector y un tanto posesivo, recordaba sus arranques cuando alguien se metía con ella, incluso si los tipos eran más fuertes que él, o incluso si el comentario que dijeran contra ella fuera el más bobo, él siempre había reaccionado igual, por eso supo que con lo del mensaje, había puesto mucho sobre sus hombros hoy, sin embargo, tenía que calmarlo.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero no te puedo dejar a cargo, no después de poner tanto esfuerzo en construir la persona que soy ahora.

—Bella…

—¿No te has preguntado por qué pago un departamento en lugar de vivir en Haven? —No esperó a que respondiera—. Es porque no puedo vivir con Renée, y no me malinterpretes, no le guardo ningún rencor, pero estaba cansada de vivir bajo su constante vigilancia, me estaba volviendo incluso dependiente de su presencia y no era eso lo que yo quería, todavía recuerdo mi primera noche durmiendo sola en mi departamento —cerró los ojos, recordando el sentimiento—, tenía tanto miedo como alegría.

—No quiero quitarte eso, pero por favor, tienes que ser más lista acerca de esto, ¿correr detrás de cada ex esposo con un taser?, eso no ayuda, no estás tomando las medidas necesarias, te vas en taxi a todos lados, incluso a veces en el autobús, caminas por ahí como si no hubiera un hijo de puta mandándote mensajes sobre enterrarse profundamente en tu boca… —Sacudió la cabeza cuando ella se estremeció—. Hasta que ese imbécil no esté tras las rejas, la única solución que yo veo, es que vivas conmigo.

Bella casi se atragantó mientras miraba a Edward.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Hace un rato no te pareció tan aberrante la idea. Sabes que vivo en una zona residencial, es bastante seguro, mi casa es grande y te puedes quedar en cualquier habitación, ni siquiera tenemos que toparnos si no quieres.

—No, no estás entendiendo —dijo apretando con fuerza su bolso—. No voy a retroceder, soy la fundadora de una casa de asistencia para víctimas, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que me mude por mi seguridad?, ¿quieres que piensen que no están a salvo aquí? —Lo miró incrédula, pero Edward permaneció estoico, sus ojos verdes sin transmitir nada, lo que solo significaba una cosa—: Lo que pasa realmente aquí, es que tú no confías en mí.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! finalmente Edward se ha enterado de que alguien esta acosando a Bella y piensa tomar medias drásticas mientras estén juntos, y ella por su lado, está acostumbrada a lidiar con esto sola, así que en esta lucha de poderes, ¿quién creen que tenga la razón?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Tecupi , **Creo que ellos pueden avanzar respecto a los demonios que cada uno carga, pero el problema ahora puede ser que Edward no quiera que Bella se arriesgue a nada, y ella que quiera arriesgarse de más, a quién le vas en esta situación? **Diannita Robles,** hola hola nena, te cuento que los chicos se van solidificando como pareja, crees que este inconveniente ponga cierta distancia entre ellos? **Gloria,** Hola nena, te cuento que mientras se deciden o no en ir al psicólogo, hay otra cosa que no tienen en común y eso es el exponerse, mientras Edward no soporta que nadie se le acerque a Bella, ella por su lado siente que él la ve débil, cómo ves? **Nisha** **,** hola cariño, me alegra que te pusieras al corriente, precisamente la confianza es el tema de este capitulo, tanto Bella pide confianza pero luego ella no la da, que piensas? **Miop,** No sé si esto aplique como que se viene el drama, en realidad es su primera diferencia como pareja, crees que lleguen a un acuerdo con esto? **Sully YM** **,** hola hola nena, creo que ambos llevan las cosas en la misma página, o al menos hasta aquí, donde Edward no quiere verla en peligro y Bella se ve envuelta situaciones como esta seguido, de que lado te pones? **JELI,** hola cariño, sobre todo porque en esa parte Edward aun se muestra vulnerable, se recuerda pesando demasiado sobre Bella, y con complejos, lo que él no quiso nunca ver, es que a Bella no le importo eso, espero este capi te haya gustado! **Injoa,** ahí la llevan cariño, ahora esta es una diferencia de perspectivas, quizás solo hablándolo se entiendan, no creo que Edward no ceda a lo que Bella realmente quiere, creo que él no es el de la batuta aquí como ves? jejeje **Guest** **,** muchas gracias cariño, no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **Vrigny,** hola nena, el relicario es la unión entre su pasado y su presente, claro que los consolida de alguna manera más, el problema ahora es que en cuanto a este tema, los dos van por caminos distintos, como ves? **saraipineda44 , **hello nena, creo que ambos pueden superar sus diferencias en la cama, o ese tipo de problemas, pero los problemas que son como estos? ** nydiac10, **gracias a ti por comentar nena, me dices si te gustó este capi? ** Naara Selene, **hola nena, quizás si fueran más abiertos con sus pasados podrían ir más rápido, creo que todavía no se terminan de conocer y de alguna manera lo que los tiene más que nada juntos esa atracción que sienten el uno por el otro, ahora finalmente están sobre un tema delicado en el cual ninguno de los dos parece ceder, como ves? **Cathy,** hola nena! Quizás no te traje el premio a tiempo pero me estoy apurando, me dices si te gustó? **patymdn , **creo que los chicos pueden hacer cosas increíbles juntos, pero siempre y cuando vayan en la misma sintonía, de que lado te pones? ** mony17, **hola hola nena, Edward ya no es Anthony, y después de Bella, hubo un montón de chicas que le fueron robando de a poco su timidez, junto con todo lo que fue, no obstante parte de sí mismo se quedó para Bella aunque no completo, me alegra que te guste esta versión de él también, **OnlyRobPatti , **así es nena, Anthony casi se esfumó por completo, como ves? **Noelia,** hola nena, ahora tienen otro obstáculo y es la confianza, porque donde Edward siente que no hizo lo suficiente por Bella y la quiere meter en una especie de caja, ella ha librado todas sus batallas solas y no esta acostumbrada a la ayuda, como ves? ** Vanina Iliana, **no me parece tonto para nada cariño, muchas gracias por acompañarme con esta historia, y bueno, ahora en esta discusión del lado de cual de los dos te pones? **Cavendano13,** hola nena, pues Edward se enteró por otras circunstancias sobre el acosador de Bella, y al final creo que no han llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a seguridad se trata, tu que sugerirías?, y muchas gracias a ti por seguirme en cada historia! ** rjnavajas, **jajaja que te puedo decir, yo tampoco tengo remedio soy una cursi dramática como podrás ver, jaja y bueno espero este capi también te haya gustado! **Karlita Carrillo,** hola cariño! Gracias por ponerte al corriente, ya sabes que me la paso haciendo cosas de villanos, bien raro si soy rete buena, pero espérate que por ahí tengo una sorpresa ;) **terewee , **mil gracias cariño, espero este capi también te haya gustado, ** Belli swan dwyer, **creo que en cuanto a su relación pueden llegar a un buen entendimiento mientras se confiesen sus miedos, pero en esta parte de lo que es "protección" quien crees que tenga la razón? ** caresgar26, **hola nena, te cuento que desgraciadamente, Edward se enteró por otro lado de los problemas, y obvio, no se lo ha tomado para bien, qué harías tú si fueras Bella, hubieras reaccionado así? ** torrespera172, **hola cariño, pues Edward se ha enterado del acosador de Bella y se ha puesto furioso, crees que Bella deba entenderlo, o al revés? **Karla,** como siempre, gracias a ti por comentar, ahora te cuento que lo del acosador ha salido a flote en plena paz en la que estaban, crees que Edward sobre reaccionó, o Bella tiene la razón? **Pili,** hola nena, pues justo la confianza, es la que Bella le está reprochando a él, como ves? **natuchis2011b , **hola nena, pues el asechador la ha molestado en pleno preorgasmo, jajaja ahora los ha metido en una encrucijada, del lado de quién te pones? **Jupy,** muchas gracias nena, crees que por culpa de esto retrocedan? ** Tata XOXO, **hola nena, pues en este momento no están tan de acuerdo, crees que esto los distancie un poco? ** carolaap, **gracias nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado! **debynoe , **hola cariño, siempre es un gusto leerte, así que gracias por comentar! ** lizdayanna, **hola hola, por no haberle contado a Edward se ha enterado de mala manera y por lo tanto su reacción fue también precipitada, crees que estuvo mal? ** tulgarita, **muchas gracias a ti por comentar!


	82. Chapter 82

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina, mil gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella no podía creerlo.

Intentó bajarse, pero como siempre, Edward se lo impidió, y aunque una oleada de frustración amenazó con alzarse sobre ella, logró contenerse.

—Mira, Edward, si… si en algo te hace sentir mejor, puedes quedarte en Haven. Con nosotras. —El apretó los labios, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello.

—No puedo hacer eso… tu mamá no es una persona a la que quiera toparme en un futuro cercano, simplemente no puedo verla aún. No quiero herirte siendo grosero con ella.

—Por favor, no te conviertas en una persona rencorosa por mi culpa. —Su voz tembló cuando buscó su mano y la apretó—. Mi mamá estaba equivocada, al igual que todas esas mujeres de allá adentro, al igual que yo cuando no fui capaz de decirte las cosas…

—Jesús, Bella, no llores. —La arrastró entonces contra su pecho, antes de acariciarle la mejilla—. Lo siento, por portarme como un idiota, pero solo quiero protegerte.

—Te conozco, Edward. Estás furioso, lo has estado desde que te lo conté. —La tensión de sus músculos aumentó aún más bajo su toque.

—Obvio que lo estoy. Ya te hicieron el suficiente daño para una vida.

—Si no superas esto —susurró ella, poniendo la mano en su corazón—, gradualmente te alejarás de mí. El rencor siempre termina rompiendo cualquier relación.

Edward no dijo nada durante varios minutos, la rigidez de su mandíbula era un mal indicio así como sus ojos fieros, mirando al frente, nunca encontrándose con los de ella.

—Lo haré solo por ti —dijo al fin—. Intentaré no obsesionarme con todo esto, particularmente, no con el hijo de puta maniaco. —Sujetó su mentón con delicadeza—. Pero, Bella, tienes que saber que ya no soy ese adolescente asustadizo, ese que permitió que unos idiotas te destruyeran, si este tipo te mira siquiera, no habrá marcha atrás, lo aplastaré y lanzaré su cuerpo al fondo del mar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo jamás.

Ella se estremeció, dándose cuenta ahora de que Edward no estaba bromeando, su temperamento era distinto, si antes era un poco voluble, ahora era voluble y algo más, así como su manera de actuar. Tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca, y asegurarse de que su mente se encontrara ocupada en cosas más positivas.

—Palabras dulces, ¿y todavía te preguntas cómo lograste conquistarme?

Apoyando las palmas en el sólido muro de su pecho, Bella se pasó por completo al lado del piloto, estremeciéndose al ver sus ojos oscureciéndose, cargándose con calor.

—Hola.

—Hola a ti —respondió con un suspiro, besándola con suavidad—. Entonces… te quedarás en Haven.

—Sí…

—Pero me dejarás llevarte y traerte de regreso.

—No todo el tiempo. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Tendrás tu celular siempre a la mano.

—Junto con el taser. —Él la acercó a sus labios.

—Gracias, saberlo me provoca un enorme alivio —dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo mientras resoplaba—. ¿Sabes?, puedes ser tan jodidamente necia, pero… al menos, por favor permíteme soportar parte del peso de esta situación, si no lo haces… simplemente me destrozarás. —Bella mordisqueó su labio, estremeciéndose ante su petición.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Y cuando ojos verdes tan solo la miraron como si la pregunta fuera absurda, suspiró—. Bien te dejaré, pero solo si me prometes algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Promete que intentarás perdonar a mamá. —Él se tensó, y los minutos pasaron sumamente lentos mientras esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta.

—Lo intentaré. —Y entonces la estaba besando, y fue caliente y profundo, como siempre era con Edward. Le encantaba que él fuera tan abiertamente voraz por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo había dos cosas que podían poner nerviosa a Bella, y una de ellas, era que su café no estuviera listo temprano en la mañana, ¿la otra? La sensación de sentirse perseguida.

—¿Muffin de nuez está bien? —Bella parpadeó, dejando de mirar hacia la fila de personas y enfocándose en la recepcionista.

—¿Nuez?, no, no —sacudió la cabeza—, uno de chocolate por favor.

Dando un sorbo a su café, Bella tomó el muffin y salió rumbo a la oficina, con Hanna de vacaciones, se estaba viendo en la necesidad de acudir la pequeña cafetería frente a su oficina. El muffin estaba delicioso, a diferencia del café, que no era lo mejor que hubiese degustado, pero al menos contenía cafeína, esa que le hacía tanta falta después de pasarse la noche completa pensando en su relación con Edward. Caminando hacia su oficina, sintió sus músculos placenteramente sensibles. Sí, su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, ¿su mente?, bueno, esa era otra historia. ¿Por qué no podía tocarlo todavía?

— _No te apresures. Parece que lo estás haciendo muy bien con Edward, se le ve contento en la oficina, ¿y por la zorra de Kate? Ni te preocupes, todos podemos ver como la evita._

Alice tenía razón, ella lo sabía. También sabía que la enfurecía que a pesar de que podía ver a Aro como el cobarde castrado que era, no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho. Él la marcó y lo odiaba con todo su ser. Quería poder cerrar los ojos con libertad en la oscuridad, y quería conocer la sensación de no sentirse claustrofóbica cuando estaba en lugares pequeños, quería con todo su corazón olvidarse de la fealdad de los dedos de Aro clavándose en su cuero cabelludo mientras la arrastraba por la casa de sus padres.

¿El problema?, era que a veces el pasado se presentaba en diferentes formas para hacerla retroceder, como justo ahora. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a la luz verde para poder cruzar la calle junto con el resto de las personas, sentía una fuerte mirada clavada en ella, una que de alguna manera la recorrió en un escalofrío. Miró de forma disimulada entre la concurrida multitud, y cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos como hielo, se quedó de piedra, hasta que una persona tropezó con ella.

—Disculpe —balbuceó moviéndose, buscándolo frenéticamente, sin éxito.

Luego y sin poder evitarlo, aceleró su paso, incluso aunque sabía que estaba rodeada de personas, y mientras lo hacía, resopló mortificada sintiéndose una completa cobarde.

 **…**

—Los cerrojos no parecen muy seguros —dijo Edward mirando mal a los infames—. Y vaya, al menos no hay escalera de seguridad por fuera de las ventanas, así que nadie puede jugar a ser Spiderman. —Se cruzó de brazos, girándose hacia donde Bella se había detenido—. ¿Qué?, no me vas a decir también que el portero puede contener a algo más que a un niño.

Ella se cruzó de brazos también, imitando su postura. Llevaba una chaqueta oscura y un vestido corto de empresaria caliente, que la hacía ver increíble, marcando su figura en los lugares correctos.

—Si ya terminaste con los pros y contras, déjame decirte que he vivido en este edificio los últimos cuatro años. Es seguro, cómodo, y es algo que puedo pagar, también es algo que quería compartir contigo… _como pareja_ , no como un auditor de departamentos... —Se interrumpió al ver a un inquilino con ropa deportiva y la capucha de su sudadera puesta dirigirse hacia ellos—. Buenas noches

El tipo solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a manera de saludo, pasando rápidamente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

—No me vas a decir que ese tipo se ve muy confiable —dijo apuntando con el pulgar sobre su hombro, el lugar por donde el inquilino había desaparecido, pero Bella siguió con la mirada fija sobre él.

Ante eso, Edward se sintió como un imbécil, puesto que estaba claro que estaba ofendida. Ella lo había invitado a su departamento recién reparado, y pensó siempre en su seguridad, no en… la intimidad que eso conllevaba, abrirle tu casa a alguien, era mostrar bastante de ti mismo. Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de resoplar y caminar hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Bella. Tienes razón, ¿me muestras por favor tu departamento? —Ella elevó una perfecta ceja.

—Acabas de destrozarlo sin conocerlo, no creo que haya nada más que quieras ver.

—¿Por favor? —Ella apretó los labios, él suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Mira… voy a cagarla en un montón de cosas, ¿sí?, pero por favor, no te canses de mí.

Las palabras le resultaron mortificantes y afeminadas como el infierno, pero no eran más que la verdad, y lo mejor, parecían haber afectado a Bella porque su ceño fruncido desapareció, dando paso a una tímida sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Te vas a cansar más pronto tú de mí, te lo aseguro. —Atrayéndola hacia sí con un brazo, la estrechó, enterrando los dedos de la otra mano en su cabello.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Ella se rio.

—A ver si dices eso cuando te haga ver todo el maratón de las películas de Crepúsculo.

—Oh Jesús, tienes que estar bromeando. —Y cuando ella tan solo se encogió de hombros, la miró alarmado—. ¿De verdad te gustan esas cosas ridículas? Pensaba que eras una mujer más del tipo de películas de acción, ya sabes, debido al taser que cargas. —Ella lo golpeó con suavidad en el pecho, riéndose.

—Pueden gustarme las dos cosas, golpear tipos, y admirar torsos brillantes. —Ante su expresión aturdida, ella se rio antes de decir—: ¿Vamos?

Cuando Bella deslizó la llave dentro de la cerradura de su departamento, Edward pensó que ya había estado aquí antes. Había estado de pie detrás de una mujer, esperando ganar la entrada. Esta vez, el sexo no estaba sobre la mesa, y sin embargo, los nervios nadaban en su estómago, la embriagadora mezcla de anticipación y ansiedad que se arremolinaba en su sangre. Estaba más emocionado por entrar a la casa de Bella para protegerla, que por estar esperando tener sexo vacío con cualquier otra persona.

—Hogar dulce hogar —dijo, empujando la puerta para abrirla, y acercándose a la pared para encender un interruptor de luz.

Lo primero que vio fue las estanterías empotradas, pintadas de color lila a cada lado de una pantalla de televisión. Edward distinguió algunas de las películas que recordaba haber visto con ella en la preparatoria, además de muchas otras nuevas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La voz de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se volvió para encontrar que ella lo estaba mirando con recelo desde el umbral donde la sala de estar daba paso al pasillo. Sus ojos eran cautelosos, curiosos, preguntándose qué visión podría haber obtenido de su pequeña colección de películas.

—Un poco, ¿tienes algo de comida para conejos aquí? —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Te preparé algo con pollo mientras ves el resto de mi casa y… perdón por el desastre.

—Oye. —Sujetó su mano sin dejarla irse—. Tu casa es tan tú, que en el mismo momento en que entré por esa puerta, me dieron ganar de quedarme para siempre. Así que perdóname tú a mí por ser el desastre.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, aquí me tienen tratando de recuperar el ritmo que teníamos, ojalá se pueda, y bueno, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?**

 **Mil gracias por comentar:**

 **Diannita Robles,** hola cariño, como bien dices, ellos están en otra etapa donde pueden enojarse pero no hacer un drama de eso, a los dos les está costando adaptarse, pero creo que ahí van, como ves tú? **Gloria,** hello nena, como bien dices, hablando se entiende la gente y para malos entendidos, ya tuvimos otro fic, jaja por lo pronto aquí los chicos hablan, se enojan pero se contentan, espero te haya gustado este capi! **nicomartin , **hola nena, espero que estés mejor de tu resfrío y que ya vaya de salida o esté curado por completo, en cuanto a los chicos creo que ambos encontraran ese punto intermedio, teniéndose paciencia, como ves? **Vrigny,** Edward siempre ha sido sobreprotector, está en su naturaleza cuidar de Bella, desde que eran solo un par de adolescentes, sin embargo, fiel también a su carácter, sabe ceder, como ves? **0nlyRobpatti,** gracias por comentar! **marme,** gracias me alegra tenerte de vuelta y bueno, Edward ha cedido un poco, veremos si eso no les sale caro, **terewee , **no creo que esto vaya a mayores problemas, los dos están aprendiendo a lidiar con las personas que son ahora, como los ves? **GellySweetDreamlike , **hola hola nena, me da mucho gusto leerte, la relación de Edward es complicada, por un lado ambos se contienen tratando de agradarse, pero por el otro se imponen como lo que son ahora, sin embargo es parte de la relación con una persona, conocerse, adaptarse, ya sabrán como manejan mejor sus demonios, pero por lo pronto creo que ambos están en la misma página, hay muchas cosas que dices que por supuesto yo también estoy de acuerdo pero ya sabes, es solo una historia dramática y de ficción jeje, mil gracias como siempre por comentar! **Leo,** Bella lo acusa de no confiar en ella porque siente que aunque Edward le ha dicho todo el tiempo que si, al más minimo problema quiere ponerse delante y no dejar que nadie la ataque, eso quiere decir que no confía en ella para protegerse a si misma, así que eso los deja a ambos en situaciones vulnerables, pero bueno, ya irán aprendiendo a tratar con ello, **Cathy,** Edward siempre va a ceder más que Bella, él ha sido más veces más maduro que ella a pesar de que es un año menor, al final los dos han logrado llegar a un acuerdo, y gracias por confiar en que no los haré sufrir, pero no confíes tanto en mi, no soy de fiar, jajaja **Tecupi , **Edward le ha dicho lo de vivir juntos en el calor de la discusión, no creo que quiera dar saltos tan grandes aunque tampoco veo que le moleste, como ves? **Jupy,** hola nena, los dos han conseguido resolver este problema sin llegar a más, como ves? ** Leonciita16, **jajja mejor leer dos capis de una sola vez, porque son cortitos, te cuento que esta discusión no pasó a mayores porque Edward sabe ceder, y Bella sabe no presionar, así que se complementan, aunque eso no quiere decir que el tema esta totalmente cerrado, como ves? **Injoa,** yo me iría a vivir con Edward incluso si mi vida no corriera peligro, jajaja pero bueno, Bella por el contrario pelea por su independencia incluso si eso la pone en riesgo, por lo pronto acá la tienes mostrandole a Edward que ella puede estar bien en casa ;) ** saraipineda44, **los dos están tratando de conciliar lo que son ahora, aunque les va costando trabajo, como ves? ** carolaap, **Claro nena, yo pienso como tú, Edward además siempre ha sido sobreprotector, no sé que le extraña, al final tenemos que él a cedido, porque su naturaleza tampoco le permite estar lejos de Bella, y acá los tienes conviviendo en el departamento de ella, tal vez debería invitarlo a quedarse, como ves? **Tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti! **Jeli,** al final los dos cedieron para no ahogarse en un vaso con agua, como ves? **Noelia,** hola hola nena, yo creo que hablando se entiende la gente y Bella y Edward siempre han sido cabezotas pero saben ceder, así que yo recomiendo que Edward no le pregunte y se mude con Bella, jajaja no te creas ;) ** miop, **yo pienso como tu cariño, es complicado pelear con un hombre, incluso con un taser y clases de karate, Bella debe entenderlo y ser más lista y bueno, ya todo bien con mi dolor de cabeza por el fregazo que me acomodé jaja solo las piernas no, y eso es tan raro! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, al final ambos saben que la terquedad no lleva a nada y han cedido a cosas intermedias, ahora le toca a Bella mostrarle su departamento a Edward y no molestarse porque él quiera protegerla, como ves? ** torrespera172, **Al final los dos han logrado llegar a un punto medio, ni mucho ni poco, y eso los tiene acá sonriéndose el uno al otro, antes de conocer la casa de nuestra chica, como ves? ** debynoe, **al final Bella también solo viene haciendo lo que ha hecho toda su vida, pelear por una independencia que ha recibido a cuenta gotas, y Edward lo sabe, por eso también cede aunque parezca caprichosa, como ves? **Guest,** ah no bueno, yo tampoco me quedaría haciéndome la fuerte con un Edward que puede demostrarme que tan fuerte es, jajaja te mando saludos y no olvides dejarme en otra ocasión tu nombre! **Flor,** no creo que sea feminismo querer cuidarse uno sola, ni tampoco machismo si Edward esta empeñado en ser un caballero, los chicos solo están pasando por el proceso natural de adaptarse el uno al otro, te mando saludos! ** Sully YM, **como bien dices, también hay puntos medios y los chicos están ahí, cediendo en lo que pueden para no caer en discusiones que no los lleven a nada, espero este capi te haya gustado! **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar! ** patymdn, **al final Bella no ha cedido a todo, pero si a algunas cosas, Edward ha sido muy claro en porque se porta de esta manera, y bueno, acá los tienes tratando de reencontrarse como lo que son ahora, adultos, como ves? **Cavendano13,** al final Edward a cedido porque aunque Bella no crea, él esta intentando confiar en ella, quizás no tan fácilmente pero debe ponerse en su lugar, como ves? ** caresgar26, **al final encontraron un punto intermedio, Edward siempre ha sido así, y Bella por el contrario no, así que le cuesta ahora saber que se topa de frente con una chica que en su pasado fue timida, y ahora es como salvaje con este tema, crees que esto les ocasione de nuevo un conflicto? **Karla,** son situaciones que atraviesa cualquier pareja con la personalidad tan fuerte como la de ellos, pero siendo adultos, están tratando de llegar a un punto intermedio, ambos saben que no se van a separar por tonterías como esa, pero si es imporante que platiquen o puede derivar en un feo malentendido, como ves? ** rjnavajas, **hola cariño, Edward siempre ha cedido más a confiar en Bella, pero ella no lo ha podido entender, o no ha querido ver de verdad, crees que después esto pudiera ocasionarles problemas? **Karlita Carrillo,** al final solo estaban discutiendo, una disputa fuerte que pudiera a ver llegado a más pero ambos saben que lo que pelean lleva algo de razón y por eso cedieron en este punto medio, como ves? **Jo,** hola hola nena, yo también voy por él, lo siento, no lo siento, jajaja **Melina,** de todas maneras con el departamento de Bella ya listo, nada de mudarse juntos, Edward pudiera sugerir mudarse él con ella, no? jajaja **V** **anina Iliana , **Bella está necesitando entender también que haber traicionado la confianza de Edward, ha dejado secuelas, no porque esté actuando machista o algo así, tu que dices? ** Belli swan dwyer, **ambos lograron llegar a un punto medio, y salir adelante, como ves?


	83. Chapter 83

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella todavía no entendía por qué era tan difícil para ella tener a Edward aquí.

Y no porque cuestionara toda su seguridad, sino más bien, porque en todos estos años, nunca pensó ni remotamente que lo tendría de vuelta, y a pesar de que habían compartido todo, de pronto, estaba muy nerviosa. Incluso ahora, después de haberlo invitado específicamente a acompañarla, sus músculos estaban tensos, le dolía el pecho.

—No es tan malo como esperaba —bromeó mientras tomaba un marco con una foto de ella y Alice en un día de campo, junto con algunas mujeres de Haven—. El problema es la inquilina, sin embargo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo mientras se acercaba a él con un sencillo sándwich de pollo.

—Realmente tienes la colección de películas de Crepúsculo, incluso la edición especial, pasaste de Joe Black a esto —elevó una ceja—, ¿qué dice eso de la gerente de Portrails?

—Alice me las regaló para mi cumpleaños. Ya que vivo idolatrando a Robert Pattinson, pensó que debería tener toda la colección de películas que ha sacado.

—¿Ha hecho otras películas? —Dudoso, vio con atención todas las películas, tomando la última entre sus largos dedos, mirándola desde todos los ángulos antes de colocarla de nuevo en su lugar—. No sabía que Alice te odiaba.

—Sabes que tengo un taser, y qué sé cómo usarlo, ¿no? Así que deja en paz a Robert. —Él rodó los ojos sin decir nada más pero una sonrisa torcida bailaba en sus labios.

Su departamento era amplio, pero no tenía muchas ventanas y así le gustaba. Le gustaban las puertas y paredes, lo que era un poco paradójico, dado que odiaba estar encerrada. Pero si tenía que estar dentro, quería que fueran pequeños espacios donde pudiera verlo todo de un vistazo. Y mientras se preparaba su propio sándwich, era consciente de Edward moviéndose por la sala, sin embargo no por el departamento. Respetaba los límites que ella había creado… y eso se sentía extraño. Nunca lo había traído aquí, pero ahora que lo había hecho, quería que lo sintiera como un hogar.

—Oye, Edward, ¿por qué no vas a la derecha, y luego sales por la primera puerta a la izquierda? Creo que eso te gustará.

 **…**

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Edward finalmente se aventuró a salir de la sala de estar. No había querido inmiscuirse, consciente de que después de ser un idiota, quizás Bella ya no estaba segura de tenerlo aquí. Eso dolía, pero era algo que se había buscado sin querer, y no iba a seguir estropeándolo si quería darles una verdadera segunda oportunidad. Así que se concentró en el hecho de que lo había invitado a venir con ella hoy, pasó por una puerta estrecha... y salió a ver un pequeño patio, que parecía…

Se echó a reír, tan fuerte que no pudo contenerse.

—¡Esto es terrible! —Las plantas estaban todas secas y mal distribuidas, sus colores lilas parecían más bien un viejo morado… claro, las que estaban vivas.

—¡Oye! —Siguiendo el sonido insultado de la voz de Bella, vio que venía caminando hacia él—. ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo!, por eso reconociste lo que quería que pareciera, estuve demasiadas semanas fuera, las pobres plantas no recibieron el riego adecuado.

Edward sonrió, inclinándose para arrancar unas cuantas malas hierbas. Ella seguía confundiéndolo, estaba seguro de que odiaba Forks, ¿pero este jardín? Era un intento de crear un pedazo de lo que tuvieron en aquel lugar, en la cabaña.

—Si no cuidas esto, se volverá algo selvático. —Se puso de pie, y le pasó la mano por el cabello castaño—. Además, el estanque que pusiste ahí, parece una colina de hongos.

—Con los años te has vuelto tan encantador. Gracias por venir. —Él se rio, atrayéndola a sus brazos, enterrando ligeramente la nariz en su cabello con olor a vainilla.

—Te ayudaré a limpiar esto mañana, lo dejaremos increíble, ahora, ¿cenamos?

La ayudó a llevar los cuencos con verduras al pequeño desayunador, y luego ambos se sentaron a cenar. Hubo más risas mientras comían, más sonrisas, hasta que nada fue incómodo. Edward se sentía como si estuviera en casa. La comida era buena, pero lo mejor era estar sentado aquí con Bella frente a él. Lástima que ese simple placer no podía durar. Su mente empezó a correr cuando terminaron de limpiar, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer cuando la dejara?, ¿y si ese acosador volvía a mandarle un mensaje o la llamaba?, miró a Bella mientras ella le sonreía y le pedía un vaso detrás de él para lavarlo, ¿y si no quería contarle nada de lo que estuviera pasando… otra vez?

—Tal vez un día puedas acompañarme a Forks —comentó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Para qué? —No fue su intención que su tono saliera tan mordaz, pero la pura mención de ese pueblo le traía malos recuerdos, aun así Bella lo ignoró, al rodar los ojos.

—Para que vayamos a dejar flores a las tumbas de nuestros padres, además necesito ver que esté bien la casa… que fue de mi padre.

Bella no era para nada la chica que conoció, lo que lo impulsaba a dejar de ser también ese chico que alguna vez guardó rencor por ese pueblo.

—Está bien, lo haré si tú me acompañas a un lugar peor que Forks. Será complicado… quizás quieras salir corriendo apenas poner un pie ahí —suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello—, habrá gritos, seguro como el infierno llantos, y gente corriendo por ahí como maniaca, no te garantizo que lo pasemos bien, es más, casi creo que ni siquiera saldrás luciendo como cuando llegaste… Así que… ¿me harías el honor de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madeleine conmigo?

A su lado, Bella estalló en carcajadas. Y fue una de esas risas de cuerpo entero, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir que saliera todo el sonido... y sí. Justo ahí supo que estaba otra vez enamorado por completo de ella, tanto o más que la primera vez.

 **…**

Fue extraño no quedarse en Haven.

Aunque no fue extraño despertarse por culpa de una pesadilla. Suspirando, Bella continuó secando su cabello. Era un tibio sábado por la mañana, mientras se preparaba para acompañar a Edward a la fiesta, y entre tanto, pensó en como él se había portado sobreprotector la noche anterior antes de irse, incluso comprobó las puertas de recepción, aunque insistió en que ella se quedara dentro para eso, porque hacía frío.

Y aunque era extraño que alguien se preocupara tanto por la calidad de vida que estaba llevando, la realidad era, que no se habría quedado tan en paz si no tuviera fe en que él la cuidaría. La mantendría a salvo. La protegería contra toda amenaza. Y ese sentimiento de saber que había alguien ahí para ti, era abrumador y acogedor en la misma medida, sacudiendo la cabeza, se dijo que no pensaría más en ese extraño sentimiento de acecho, ni mucho menos en esos ojos que la habían incluso despertado gritando.

Por la tarde, llegaron justo a tiempo a la casa de Rosalie. Sin embargo después de que Edward estacionara y apagara el motor, respiró hondo y miró desde su asiento hacia ella. Luego se estremeció.

—Podemos irnos, sabes —murmuró tomando su mano, jugueteando con el pulgar en sus nudillos—, te ves tan bien con eso, que odiaría que algún niño lo estropeara.

Bella rodó los ojos, y entonces agarró su otra mano cuando empezó a colarse por su muslo y bajo la falda de su vestido.

—Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que acabas de portarte como todo, menos un adulto maduro. —Sonriendo, se acercó a su boca.

—¿Y cómo diablos esperas que me comporte cuando te ves tan jodidamente increíble y hueles tan delicioso?

Bella reprimió una sonrisa, porque, bueno, él no había sido capaz de apartar su mirada de ella, excepto tal vez para ver por dónde estaba conduciendo. Era bueno saber que todos sus esfuerzos para arreglarse y verse bien habían dado sus frutos. No se vestía así desde que Rosalie fuera precisamente quien la ayudara, antes de ir a un pequeño bar en Forks.

—No me puse esto para ti. —Le golpeó la mano cuando intentó ir más arriba en su muslo—. Trato de impresionar a tus tíos. Quiero verme... presentable.

—¿Presentable? —inquirió como si la palabra fuera ajena a él—. Escucha, Bella, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No importa cómo te veas, porque ellos ya te aman por quien eres.

Bella tomó una profunda respiración que la estremeció. Sus palabras significaban más de lo que él jamás podría saber. La emocionaba que todos la hubiesen acogido como si no hubieran pasado ocho largos años de por medio, pero también…

—¿Qué pensarán tus tíos, de que por mi culpa…? —Él puso una mano en su rodilla, interrumpiéndola, cuando notó que no paraba de subir y bajar en nerviosismo.

—Todo va a estar bien. Es fácil llevarse bien con ellos, son personas tranquilas y centradas, un plus es que Esme no es como fue mi mamá, ella es… —sonrió—, te va a encantar, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo? —Bella asintió pero su estómago seguía revolviéndose—. Te voy a hacer una promesa. —Se inclinó para besar su sien—. Si dejas de preocuparte, entraré a Haven contigo.

—Trato —dijo, aunque no existía forma para dejar de preocuparse. Sin embargo, era lo que esperaba que dijera, porque Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿estás lista? —Diablos no. Pero asintió, con una sonrisa tensa.

—Claro.

Un ansioso aleteo echó raíces en su estómago al instante en que salieron del auto y comenzaron a caminar por el camino rodeado de árboles hacia la entrada. Pero entonces, Edward tomó su mano, y el revoloteo de inmediato pasó a electricidad a través de todos sus miembros. Bajando la mirada a los dedos enlazados, pensó que su palma era tan cálida contra la suya, y de inmediato se sintió protegida, querida y deseada, todo debido a un pequeño apretón de sus dedos, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era todo debido a que iba de la mano de Anthony, la persona que siempre había amado. Él la miró, sus ojos moviéndose de su rostro hasta sus manos entrelazadas, y luego de vuelta hasta su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar. Así que él frunció el ceño, incluso desaceleró hasta detenerse y se volvió hacia ella.

—Esta cosa de ir a una fiesta para niños finalmente está volviéndote loca, ¿no?

—No —soltó demasiado pronto, provocando que él frunciera el ceño, diciendo que no le creía, con una sola mirada. Los hombros de Bella se desplomaron—. Solo no quiero dar una mala impresión, es la primera vez que nos verán… de nuevo juntos.

En lugar de soltarla, su pulgar se puso en marcha, trazando la palma de su mano mientras tiraba de ella más cerca.

—No vas a dar una mala impresión, entrar agarrados de las manos es algo perfectamente respetable, dado que no vamos a montar un espectáculo, en una fiesta para niños —rodó los ojos—, incluso cuando en mi mente solo estás llevando esto.

—Eres un pervertido —dijo mientras lo veía sujetar el relicario entre sus dedos y abrirlo, para observar la nueva foto que posaba ahí.

Era una que se habían tomado en la terraza de la casa de Edward, con el crepúsculo ocultándose tras ellos como fuego entre las montañas. Los rizos de Bella lucían salvajes a causa del viento, y sus mejillas ruborizadas cuando él la hubo arrastrado contra su pecho anunciando que tomaría una fotografía. Ella se encontraba sonriendo a la cámara, Edward por el contrario, había elegido ese momento preciso para mirarla a ella, y el calor de sus ojos y su evidente afecto, la tenía abriendo seguido el relicario para observar la fotografía.

—Tú tienes la culpa por hacer que siempre quiera tocarte —murmuró con una voz que hizo que sus pezones se estremecieran. Bella dejó que los dedos de su mano libre revolotearan hacia arriba y acariciaran su áspera mejilla.

—Entonces… ¿eres mi novio? —Él suspiró, deslizando un mechón tras su oreja.

—Creo que somos más que solo eso —aseguró con una intensa mirada que le apretó el pecho—. Entonces… ¿haremos esto o qué?

—Dios no quiera que Anthony resurja de las cenizas, ¿no?

Bella incluso resopló mientras se reía, al igual que Edward, quien tiró de su mano conduciéndola hacia dentro.

* * *

 **Por aquí me tienen de nuevo chicas, ¿creen que la familia Cullen reciba bien a Bella? Espero les haya gustado el capi, me dicen!**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Tecupi , **Hola hola, puede ser uno de los que mencionaste pero no olvides a Sam, en realidad Bella se presta para el peligro, como ves? ** OnlyRobPatti, **sí cuando se trata de Bella, creo que Edward siempre se ha sentido sobreprotector, y con todo lo que la rodea como que se pone más protector con ella, el caso es que de alguna manera pero ahí van, **Guest,** me he muerto de risa, ajajaja saludos! **Gloria,** Yo como ustedes dos, jaja también detesto a Renée, se que como madre puedes equivocarte pero que manera de equivocarse! Creo que es respetable el no querer perdonarla, pero es complicado por la relación que tiene directamente como su suegra, en fin, en este capi que sigue le toca a Bella conocer a sus suegros, **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, nada de huir, es complicado y muy difícil para ambos lidiar con las personas en las que se convirtieron, pero creo que su amor es más fuerte que sus diferencias, como ves? **Somas,** puede ser, uno de tantos que trae a Bella en la mira, **Edu,** No te preocupes Edu, entre una cosa y otra yo entiendo que es complicadísimo andar por aquí, pero como siempre un placer saber que sigues conmigo! **jupy** **,** hola nena, yo creo que ambos están llevando su relación lo más normal que pueden, y se les va el tiempo entre conocerse y avanzar como pareja, como ves? **Flor,** Si, **Leo,** Hola cariño, así es me imagino el estrés de pensar quien sigue a Bella, con todos los villanos que se carga, por lo pronto te cuento que Edward no puede evitar ser sobreprotector, siempre lo ha sido, ya veremos cómo le sienta a Bella eso, **Vrigny** **,** Hola, entre tantos enemigos está caray saber quien puede ser, pero yo digo que solo sé que no sé nada, jajaja, saludos! **terewee , **tomaré eso como que te gustó, ajaja saludos, ** jenny bella, **hola nena, creo que solo están en ese proceso de conocerse Edward sabe que mudarse implica más cosas y ya discutieron por eso, jaja ** torrespera172, **muchas gracias a ti como siempre por comentar, por lo pronto Bella va a conocer a los padrastros de Edward, como ves? ** patymdn, **yo creo que relajado está siempre y cuando Bella esté con él, ya veremos como maneja su situación, saludos! **miop,** gracias a ti como siempre por comentar! **Tata XOXO,** Bella siente que a lidiado más con tipos enojados y le resta importancia, pese a que se asusta, sin embargo esperemos que Edward no se enoje porque no le cuenta todo, ** Vanina Iliana, **hola nena, estoy tratando de volver a ese ritmo anterior no es seguro, pero haré el intento, saludos! ** saraipineda44, **Es un problema con Sam suelto, tiene aterrorizado a todo Haven y a Bella, por lo pronto los chicos están relajándose al visitar a Emmett, como crees que vaya todo? ** cavendano13, **Pues no se lo contó, como siempre, subestimando las cosas, que igual y si son solo paranoia, por lo pronto ahora les toca esperemos, pasar un buen rato con todos sus amigos, crees que salga todo bien? **Karlita Carrillo,** Jajaja saludos nena, siempre haces mi día! ** tulgarita, **muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **debynoe , **hola nena, Bella pudo o no haber visto algo, igual no le contó a Edward para no asustarlo, a ver como sale todo eso, **Karla,** Gracias a ti como siempre por tus palabras cariño, creo que la complicidad entre ellos es tan fuerte como su deseo físico y eso los hace una bonita pareja, como ves? **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! ** caresgar26, **creo que Bella piensa como tú, si Edward se entera de que están siguiéndola definitivamente es capaz no solo de arrastrarla a su casa, sino contratarle guardaespaldas, por eso ella no le cuenta nada, **Lizdayanna , **hola nena, te cuento que todo a salido bien de su cena en el depto., y ahora van a conocer a los suegris, como crees que les vaya? ** Belli swan dwyer, **no se lo comentó porque sabe que se puede meter en problemas con él, de que no quiera dejarla salir incluso, como ves, está haciendo mal? ** rjnavajas, **hola hola nena, su relación se ha fortalecido un montón y creo que van por buen camino, como los ves? ** carolaap** **,** hola nena, si te cuento no trae chiste, jajaja **Sully YM , **jajaja es que estamos enamoradas de Edward como nos lo pongan, pero particularmente yo lo adoro cuando se vuelve como era antes, como Anthony, aunque eso no pase seguido.


	84. Chapter 84

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Apenas entraron a la casa, una hermosa princesa en un vestido azul y una tiara brillante que recogía su largo cabello oscuro, se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, balbuceando lo que parecía querer decir "tío". Él de inmediato soltó su mano para ponerse en cuclillas y sujetar a la pequeña Madeleine.

—¿Escuché que hoy es el cumpleaños de una princesa? —La besuqueó en sus regordetas mejillas haciéndola reír, en ese dulce sonido que solo los niños podían evocar—. ¿A que eres hermosa?, eres mi princesa, no es posible que seas hija de un gorila...

—Oye, idiota, deja a _mi_ pequeña princesa en paz.

—Ignóralos, Bella —murmuró Rosalie, luciendo tan impresionante como siempre, en un ajustado vestido verde que le llegaba a la rodilla, Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que pudiera mantener esa figura, mientras la estrechaba—. La debilidad de Emmett siempre será Madeleine.

Oh sí, sin duda a Bella también le gustaría que, si estuviera casada, la mayor debilidad de su marido fueran sus bebés. Una punzada de pérdida, pero también de anticipación, recorrió entonces su cuerpo. Siendo realista, sabía que probablemente nunca debería experimentarlo, estaba demasiado asustada todavía de muchas cosas a su alrededor, y dañada con otras tantas, pero tal vez… sí, tenía que bajarse del tren de la familia de inmediato.

Pobre Edward. Si supiera qué tipo de sueños y expectativas ya estaba fijando en él. Así que sí, tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Pero Edward sonriendo con una niña en brazos era digno de una postal. Tenía que parar ahora mismo. Tenía que ignorar a Edward dando vueltas con una princesa en sus brazos… sí, tenía que dejarlo como tipo ya. Diablos, eso de reprimir sueños era algo duro, al parecer.

—Te ves increíble, Bella. —La joven se ruborizó, mirando hacia su sencillo vestido azul—. Y tu cabello, Dios, de verdad, qué bueno que lo dejaste crecer, es simplemente divino.

—Gracias —murmuró, sintiendo todavía el calor en sus mejillas—, y gracias por invitarme. —Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Bienvenida a la familia, ahora te invitaré a cualquier evento que hagamos, desde el primer diente que se le caiga a Madeleine, sus cumpleaños, su primer día de escuela…

—¿Quieres conocer a mis tíos? —dijo Edward en su oído, robándole un escalofrío—. ¿Te molesta que me lleve a mi novia? —La rubia sonrió, corriéndolos con un gesto de mano.

—¿De verdad, Edward?, ¿tan pronto estás de posesivo? —Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin negar las acusaciones de Rose, haciéndola bufar.

—¿En dónde están? —murmuró Bella, en cuanto él tiró de su mano.

—Justo ahí —apuntó hacia el patio de la casa, haciéndola contener la respiración al mirarlos.

Se veían como... bueno, como padres. Unos que parecían más normales y comunes que los que fueron en vida sus verdaderos padres. Esme era la hermana de Elizabeth, y compartía el mismo color de cabello cobrizo que había heredado Edward, pero sus ojos eran suaves y dulces, a diferencia de los vivaces y agudos que tenía su madre, y mientras Carlisle era un tipo rubio y apuesto, vestido en una sencilla camiseta oscura y vaqueros, nunca impondría como lo hacía el padre de Edward, que vestía como ejecutivo cualquier día de la semana. Así que comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, los Cullen se percataron de su presencia, y entonces la boca de Esme se abrió cuando la vio sosteniendo la mano de Edward y sí, sus inseguridades aumentaron aún más.

—Oh Dios, Edward. —Sujetó los dedos alrededor de los suyos, en lo que esperaba fuera un agarre que le detuviera la circulación—. No les dijiste que vendría contigo, ¿verdad?

Él se inclinó contra su oreja, sonriendo, su aroma haciéndole cosas inapropiadas a sus sentidos.

—Pensé que dado que era una fiesta, podría traer una sorpresa.

—Debo decir que con los años, te has vuelto más ameno. Y más vale que quites esa sonrisa de inmediato, o voy a aguar tu propia fiesta frente a ellos.

Cuando lo fulminó con la mirada, él echó la cabeza atrás y empezó a reír, su voz algunos decibeles por encima de todo lo demás en la fiesta, y rayos, los invitados los miraban.

—Bueno —murmuró Esme, sus ojos brillando con alegría al acercase a ellos—, empezaba a preguntarme quién caminaba hacia nosotros con esa hermosa joven a su lado, ya que no podía ser verdad que nuestro hijo estuviera riéndose, pero creo que estoy equivocada. Realmente eres nuestro Anthony.

—Hola, Esme. —Entonces, le dio un enorme abrazo, y Bella pudo notar como los ojos de su tía se llenaban de lágrimas, como si no lo esperara.

—Carlisle. —Le tendió la mano—. Tíos, ella es Bella Swan.

—Así que tú eres la chica que ha estado volviendo más loco a este loco. —Edward resopló, pero Carlisle tan solo se rio.

—No creo que yo sea la única que lo vuelve loco. —La risa de Carlisle le dijo que conocía bien a su sobrino.

—Confía en mí, hemos oído hablar de la chica que persiguió a un tipo con un taser, haciéndolo huir.

El suelo se abrió y Bella cayó en un universo alternativo en el que de repente esto no podía ser cierto, y luego presa de la mortificación… se echó a reír. Estaba bastante sorprendida ante la idea de que Edward hubiera hablado de ella con su familia, y ya que él había abierto la puerta, se encontró diciendo:

—¿Te dijo que también lo amenacé a él con electrocutarlo si seguía molestándome? —Esme parpadeó, antes de reírse con suavidad, sus ojos brillando alegres.

—Dios, cariño, ¿qué te dijo?

—Insultó a Robert Pattinson, mi actor favorito.

—Eso no suena como Anthony —reprochó mirando a su sobrino.

—Ajá —asintió Bella—. Sospecho que se volvió así desde que lo llaman Edward, lo ideal sería que todos dejáramos de hacerlo.

Ambos tíos se echaron a reír, y de pronto, Bella se estaba riendo con la familia que había acogido al hombre más talentoso, exasperante, y magnífico que había conocido.

—¿Esme y tú todavía hacen esa cosa de ver películas "románticas" los viernes, como las que ve Bella? —preguntó Edward, malhumorado.

—Por supuesto que hacemos la cosa de las películas —contestó Carlisle—. ¿Cómo crees que estamos a punto de celebrar nuestro trigésimo quinto aniversario de boda? Te aseguro que no gracias a que me porte como un idiota —dijo riéndose.

 **…**

—¿Qué te trajeron los tíos Edward y Bella? —preguntó Rose, grabando con el celular a la pequeña Madeleine destrozando la envoltura de su regalo.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —inquirió Emm en una especie de gruñido.

—¡Música! —canturreó la niña, intentando sacarlo de su caja.

—Así es, bebé, ahora podrás despertar a tus papis desde muy temprano con tu linda vocecita —dijo Edward, ayudándola a sacar el karaoke.

—Oh, pero claro, princesa, sin duda iremos de visita a casa de los tíos, a que les cantes canciones los domingos a las seis de la mañana —gruñó Emm a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa plástica en el rostro. Y en cuanto la melodía inundó el lugar, la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande así como la de Emmett, aunque por motivos, suponía, muy distintos—. Definitivamente iremos a la casa del tío Edward, a-todas-horas, ya verás, princesa.

Después de abrir los regalos, Bella ayudó a Rosalie con el pastel, y se veía más feliz ahora que su amiga Alice también se había unido a la fiesta, al parecer Emmett la había invitado, y ninguna de las dos pensó que se encontrarían aquí y que podían venir juntas, por suerte para él. A su lado, Emm tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, sus ojos azules brillando.

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabes? —Edward sonrió, dando una calada a su cigarro.

—Madeleine quería eso, la vi pedírtelo el otro día en el centro comercial.

—Ella siempre quiere todo —bufó—. Cuando tengas un niño, entenderás la importancia de no regalar juguetes musicales, _nunca_ —gruñó por lo bajo, pero Edward tan solo se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, me alegra que Bella quisiera venir, es increíble tenerla de vuelta, tan solo… estaba viéndola y pensando que es muy pequeña para ti, ¿no? Casi luce igual que cuando éramos adolescentes, en cambio tú…

Edward miró a Bella y sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida.

—Todo es mejor ahora —dijo, disfrutando al ver su bonito rostro, sus brillantes e inteligentes ojos mientras hablaba con Rose.

—¿Te ruborizaste? —Edward dio otra calada a su cigarro—. La última vez que te ruborizaste fue hace un milenio, estoy entre contento y asustado, es como volver al pasado por completo...

—Deja de joder, en serio. —Recostado contra la barra, Emm siguió la mirada de Edward.

—Y hablando del pasado, creo que debo pedirle disculpas ahora a Bella, he buscado la oportunidad pero no se ha dado.

—Claro, ve en este momento si lo que quieres es un ojo morado. —Bella aún no estaba preparada para la presión de hablar sobre ese tema con sus amigos.

—Rosalie no dejará que me hagas daño —dijo lanzándole un beso a su esposa. Con ojos brillantes, ella le sopló otro de vuelta mascullando algo que sonó como a…

—No me pruebes, _osito_ —escupió Edward, haciéndolo bufar.

—De todas formas, ¿seguro que no la romperás? —preguntó, una mirada dudosa en su cara—. Recuerda que en la oficina te llaman bestia y no quisiera que Bella...

—Sigue así, y al único que romperé, será a ti. —Sabía muy bien que Emmett se estaba vengando por todas las burlas que había soportado después de enamorarse de su esposa.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan serio? —inquirió Emmett, empujando a Jasper con la botella de cerveza—. ¿Es que te gusta la pequeña amiga también?, ¿qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?, ¿qué puede atraerles de mujeres tan pequeñas? Nada como una amazona, Rosalie es increíble…

—Detente ahí, osito —murmuró Jasper agitando la mano—. Creo que no nos apetece escuchar tus faenas sexuales, y para tu información, no estoy mirando a Alicia.

—Es Alice —corrigió Edward.

—Como sea —agitó la mano, dando otro largo sorbo a su cerveza—. Tan solo estoy pensando que definitivamente le debemos una disculpa a Bella, le guste a Edward o no, yo no puedo seguir cargando con esta culpa de mierda, necesito…

—¡Papá! —Madeleine tiró del pantalón de Emmett, levantando el pie y mostrándole los cordones de sus zapatos desabrochados.

Poniendo su cerveza en la mesa, Emm se agachó para arreglar los cordones después de tocar la mejilla de su hija juguetonamente. Desde que se había convertido en padre había cambiado profundamente, ya no era ese chico que fumaba marihuana y que parecía malhumorado todo el tiempo, en su lugar había un papá estable cuya hija, todos adoraban.

—Solo no esta tarde, por favor, chicos, ella no está lista…

—¿Lista para qué? —El sonido de la voz de Bella lo asustó, y cuando miró detrás de él, la encontró con los brazos en jarras y una mirada enojada.

—Lista para que te pidamos disculpas —se adelantó Jasper, sus ojos entre atormentados y ligeramente desenfocados por tanto alcohol—. No estuvimos ahí para ti cuando más nos necesitabas, yo… rayos —se quitó el cabello de la cara—, lo siento, no estuve ahí pese a que sabía que _me necesitabas._

—No podías hacer nada… —balbuceó Bella, palideciendo, pero Emmett la interrumpió.

—Éramos un maldito club de rezagados, todos nos contábamos todo. Sabías que mi madre era una puta, que el papá de Jasper era un imbécil golpeador, que a Edward lo destrozaban en la escuela cada vez, pero nunca quisimos presionarte para hablar —suspiró Emm, negando—. Y lo siento porque debimos hacerlo, así habrías confiado en nosotros, y nunca te hubiera pasado nada.

—Creo que lo que pasó, iba a pasar de todas maneras, chicos. ¿Y saben qué? —dijo Bella aclarándose la garganta—. Estoy ahora bien con ello. Terminé fundando un lugar para víctimas, que de lo contrario, nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer, ni hubiera conocido a todas esas increíbles mujeres. Y bueno, ahora estoy aquí, y soy más feliz de lo que he sido nunca, más feliz de lo que creí que podía ser. Me siento completa de todas las maneras, porque además de recuperar a mi chico guapo… —comentó acariciando el cabello en la nuca de Edward—, voy a conseguir que ese maldito ex que vagabundea por Haven esté tras las rejas, así como todos los tipos infelices con los que me tenga que topar, y voy a hacer esto cientos de veces porque descubrí que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Edward se tensó ante eso.

—¿O sea que en lugar de molestarte con nosotros, estás agradeciéndonos? —inquirió Jasper, pareciendo confundido.

—Por supuesto.

—Eso es jodido —dijo Emmett, riéndose.

—Cuida tu boca, Emm. Mi paciencia está al borde —gruñó Edward.

—Bueno, como ustedes quieran tomarlo, aun así, estoy agradecida de todo corazón por lo que hicieron por mí en todo ese tiempo, y en la actualidad. Gracias, chicos, ya pueden dejar de preocuparse por lo que pasó. —Estiró la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, sus ojos suaves al mirarlo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, viendo sus manos entrelazadas. Cuidarla iba a ser más difícil que nunca.

* * *

 **Hola hola! pues les cuento que al parecer todo salió mucho mejor de lo que Bella se esperaba, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?**

 **Mil gracias por comentar:**

 **Tecupi,** Al final no les fue tan mal en el cumpleaños, creo que más que nada fue una fiesta familiar, la nena de Rose y Emmett es muy bebé todavía, pero seguro que les da problemas, como se te hizo este capi?, espero que te haya gustado! **AbbyMasen,** hola cariño ya vi todas las lluvias y frío por culpa del huracán, con decirte que incluso aquí ha estado lloviendo después de un año de sequía, y bueno volviendo al capi, me da gusto que pudieran aventarte un mini maratón, los chicos han avanzado en su relación y creo que ahora más que nunca se aceptan como las nuevas personas que son, Anthony es un recuerdo que quedará para el recuerdo de nosotras, y mientra tanto Edward puede disfrutar de lo que es y tiene actualmente, espero te haya gustado! **Vrigny,** Creo que los tíos de Edward no saben todo lo que pasó esa noche, y si lo supieran no hubieran culpado a Bella, fue una mala jugada que les puso el destino, como ves? **Jupy,** yo creo que en el fondo, todos sabían que nunca se habían dejado de amar y verlos juntos solo es lo que todos esperaban, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** Creo que en el fondo para Edward es nuevo entrar con una chica a un departamento, solo por el puro placer de acompañarla, y no por esperar entrar para tener sexo, recuerda que como Edward, ha tenido mucho sexo con desconocidas, y está aprendiendo, que con Bella puede solo ser amistad, aunque para su suerte, no es solo eso. La última broma, se refiere a que cuando Bella cree que tiene a Anthony de vuelta, Edward se encarga de aplastar esa imagen, como si no quisiera que volviera nunca, espero lo entendieras ahora ;) saludos! **Diannita Robles,** Como bien dijiste, la familia no se ha entrometido, están contentos de saber que Edward está bien, y así quieren que se quede, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Gloria,** hola cariño! Creo que los chicos se han portado bien con Bella, y la han tratado como si nunca se hubiera ido, para ella era importante encajar con todo lo que dejo atrás y creo que no se le dificultó mucho, como ves? **nicomartin,** Creo que fue más fácil la convivencia entre ellos porque los tíos de Edward solo quieren verlo feliz, y esta claro que lo está, así que están bien con ello, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, creo que todo mundo recibió a Bella como si nunca se hubiera ido, y los chicos además tuvieron la oportunidad de disculparse con ella, espero te haya gustado! **Lizdayanna,** Creo que siempre van a tener ciertas piedras en el camino, pero van a poder sortear las cosas siempre y cuando sigan unidos, como ves? **Leonciita16** **,** hola cariño, creo que los demás por fin aprovecharon la oportunidad para decirle a Bella cosas que aunque son complicadas, necesitaban decirse, a Edward le gustaría tener a Bella en una burbuja pero no es posible, muchas muchas gracias de verdad por tus lindas palabras, también te amodoro ;) **Lidia,** hola nena, todo bien en la fiesta, espero te haya gustado! **Adriana Molina,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Leo,** hola hola nena, creo que les ha ido bien en la fiesta con todos alrededor, y fue como si el tiempo soolo hubiera estado pausado y finalmente volviera al momento donde se quedó hace muchos años, como ves? **torrespera172,** muchas gracias como siempre nena, a Bella le fue bien porque ella siempre fue agradable, tímida pero amable así que no fue ningún problema para ella, espero te haya gustado! **Somas,** jajaja no nena, nadie la recibió mal, como Rosalie le dijo alguna vez a Edward, mientras él esté feliz, los que lo rodean también, **Daniela,** muchas gracias, espero este también te haya gustado! **Noelia,** Como que sin luz por dos días! Dios, en serio que horror, y por lo pronto te cuento que a los chicos les ha ido bien con todos, como viste? **terewee** **,** jajaja me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capi también! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, te cuento que se refería a que cuando Edward se porta dulce y cariñoso, le recuerda a Anthony, el chico dulce que dejó en Forks, pero luego Edward se apresura a portarse como es ahora y no dejar ni rastro de lo que alguna vez fue, y él también lo sabe, espero se haya entendido, saludos! **carolaap,** JAJAJA sin pistas nena, tendrás que ir leyendo bien entre líneas, saludos ;) **caresgar26,** te cuento que los tíos de Edward han recibido bien a Bella, porque mientras él esté feliz, ellos también, espero te haya gustado! **Sully YM,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, me dices si te gustó este capi? **Pili,** yo digo que le fue bien, tu que dices? **saraipineda44,** así es nena, jaja Anthony sigue ahí pero a cada rato es aplastado por Edward, espero te haya gustado este capi! **rjnavajas,** jajajaja si por Edward fuera, se la pasaría metiéndole mano, después de todo, hombre tenía que ser, jeje espero te hay gustado este capi! **Maryluna,** gracias a ti por comentar! **tulgarita,** gracias a ti nena, espero te haya gustado! **Jeli,** muchas gracias nena, yo digo que les fue bien en la fiesta, como se te hizo a ti? **Karla,** Como bien dices nena, todo mundo puede verlo ahora, Edward esta radiante con Bella a su lado, así que es fácil aceptarla de vuelta y para los tíos de Edward quererla, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer,** hola hola nena, les ha ido bien con los demás, como viste? **cavendano13,** hola nena, así es, su vida sería de lo más normal si Bella solo trabajara en Portrails, pero claro, con ellos nunca nada ha sido fácil, **Karlita Carrillo,** hola nena, jajaja no están teniendo un coma diabético de amor, solo se quieren y ya, Edward si más no recuerdo ni siquiera le ha dicho que la ama, es tremendo jaja, como ves? **patymdn** así es nena, Esme y Carlisle, solo son unos tíos que adoran a Edward así que verlo feliz los pone felices, espero te haya gustado este capi!


	85. Chapter 85

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Por fin… por fin puedo respirar tranquila.

Elisa se limpió las lágrimas, parecía ligeramente conmocionada, pero contenta. De hecho, lucía por primera vez aliviada.

—¿Papá no volverá a venir? —preguntó Katherine, sus ojos cautelosos al refugiarse tras su pequeña mascota de peluche.

—No volverás a verlo, a menos que eso quieras. —Jacob se puso en cuclillas a su lado, pasándole un mechón tras la oreja, la niña lo miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No quiero verlo.

—Entonces no lo verás.

Bella los observó mientras se acercaba con un par de cafés en las manos, y sonrió mientras esperaban en la estación de policía a que les dijeran qué pasaría con Sam. Le encantaba la complicidad que Jake tenía con la niña, y la confianza que se había ganado con Elisa, él en verdad era un hombre estupendo.

Esa tarde, el ex esposo de su inquilina, Elisa, había intentado irrumpir en el departamento de Bella, pero sabiendo el peligro en el que Bella se encontraba, y las constantes amenazas, el portero lo había logrado contener y llamado a la policía. Sam no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad de acercársele, además de que negaba haber mandado mensajes obscenos, así como cualquier acoso, justificándolo con que solo quería acercarse a ella para exigirle que lo dejara hablar con Elisa. Bueno, eso no iba a pasar. Ella había interpuesto la denuncia, y esperaba contar con la ayuda de Elisa, así Sam estaría tras las rejas no solo por lo que fuera que pensaba hacer, sino por lo que ya había hecho.

—Es un verdadero alivio para todos —comentó Bella, entregándole a Elisa su café.

—Sí, no puedo esperar para poder empezar a vivir —aseguró la rubia con una tímida sonrisa, antes de dar un sorbo a su taza.

—De todas formas debes saber que falta un proceso contra él —dijo con voz suave—, y tienes que declarar. —El café en las manos de Elisa tembló.

—No quiero hacerlo —balbuceó nerviosa—. Tan solo quiero que esto termine.

—Para que termine del todo, tienes que declarar —insistió Bella—. La terapeuta estará aquí dentro de poco, y la reunión con todas las demás mujeres será por la tarde cuando vuelvas a Haven —le acarició el brazo—, tienes que confiar en ti misma, Elisa. Verás cómo encuentras valor para hacer lo que tienes que hacer, por Katherine y por ti misma.

Elisa se estremeció, desviando la mirada, y Bella no insistió con el tema… por el momento. Por increíble que pareciera, en muchos casos las mujeres que sufrieron violencia, a pesar de lo ocurrido, a pesar incluso de que arriesgaban más, preferían no declarar contra sus parejas. Muchas mujeres lo hacían por un increíble miedo que iba más allá de la comprensión, otras tantas porque a pesar de todo, continuaban amando a su pareja, el punto era que fuera cual fuera la razón, su obligación era encaminarlas a una mejor vida. Una que solo obtendrían con esos hombres abusivos fuera de la vista. Sin embargo, Bella no estaba capacitada para ayudarlas con eso, pero contaba con los recursos y toda la intención para hacerlo posible. Eso era su motor de vida, lo había sido por muchos años ahora.

—Elisa hará lo correcto. —La voz profunda de Jacob la alertó, pero por el contrario, a su lado Elisa se ruborizó—. Sé que lo hará porque es una mujer increíble.

—No lo soy —musitó casi para ella misma, pero Jacob negó fervientemente.

—Estoy seguro.

Bella elevó una ceja, mirando el intercambio sin poderse creer lo que visiblemente estaba surgiendo entre ellos. En todos estos años, Jacob no se había visto atraído nunca hacia ninguna de ellas… bueno, quizás excepto a ella misma, pero… Renée apareció en la puerta de la pequeña oficina luciendo un tanto ansiosa, por lo que Bella se disculpó poniéndose de pie y dejándolos solos.

—Cariño, en la recepción está este chico… el que me presentaste, ¿Edwin? —murmuró caminando con ella hacia la puerta principal.

—Es Edward.

—Sí, él —sonrió nerviosa—, parece molesto, y no tan amigable como la primera vez.

Bella suspiró, claro que iba a estar molesto y ciertamente, nada amigable porque seguía guardando cierto recelo hacia su madre.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme respecto a él? —inquirió sorprendiéndola, Bella se ruborizó pero negó, haciendo suspirar a su madre—. Porque para ser solo un amigo, se ve dispuesto a pasar sobre los oficiales si no te puede ver, eso no es solo preocupación, Isabella, no me mientas.

—Ya te hablaré de él, mamá —dijo deteniéndose para mirarla—. Lo prometo.

—Tan solo no quiero que salgas lastimada, los hombres como él, siempre traen detrás de ellos problemas…

—¿Como él? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Renée suspiró.

—Con esa apariencia, ya sabes, él es muy apuesto —negó poniendo las manos en sus caderas—, quizás no lo entiendas porque no has tenido la suficiente experiencia, yo solo…

—Edward es distinto, mamá, y no me ruedes los ojos —la apuntó—, de verdad, él lo es.

Renée la analizó con agudos ojos azules, nunca en todos estos años la había visto salir con nadie, así que resultaba todo un fenómeno para ella esto que estaba pasando, pero no podía darle explicaciones justo en estos momentos, no con Edward seguramente furioso y un montón de público para presenciarlo. Finalmente ambas caminaron a la recepción y en cuanto sus ojos lo encontraron, lo supo. Estaba furioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, a través de una extraña voz ronca, mientras la miraba sin ningún pudor y lleno de escrutinio.

—Por supuesto, solo estoy cansada. He estado todo el día aquí. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Decir que él estaba molesto sería quedarse corto como… por dos vueltas al mundo. Él no dijo una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, creando un ambiente por demás tenso.

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella, dándole un apretón a su mano—. Sam ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de verme, ¿ves cómo subestimaste a mi portero? —comentó en voz bajita, saludando al susodicho, mientras pasaban rumbo al ascensor.

Edward siguió comportándose como un mudo, y continuó así incluso cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Su pésimo humor podía sentirse a través de las capas de su traje de tres piezas, incluso se había desanudado la corbata, como si respirar fuera complicado y tóxico, ¿y el descontrol en su cabello? Suspirando, Bella aceptó el impulso de ir a él y hundirse en su pecho. Su cuerpo era enorme y voluminoso, se veía muy rudo, pero sabía que un abrazo suyo sería cómodo y seguro. Tal vez era porque sabía qué tan cariñoso podía llegar a ser, o tal vez era porque siempre emanaba un aura protectora en la que quería acurrucarse como cuando eran tan solo un par de adolescentes. Él respiró profundo, sus músculos tensos unos instantes más, antes de que cediera a su propio impulso de abrazarla y hacerla sentir en casa.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese subido hasta tu departamento, si él…?

—No soy la misma chica que conociste, Edward —musitó sin atreverse todavía a enfrentar sus enojados ojos verdes—. Jacob me ha entrenado por años, le habría dado su merecido.

—No me interesa si un tipo te enseña a dar patadas o a usar un arma de electrochoques, Bella —murmuró irritado—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuanto pasó esto?, ¿por qué hasta que estabas en la estación de policía?

—Porque este es el protocolo —dijo pero al instante que lo sintió tensarse, se arrepintió—. Lo siento, Edward, no es la primera vez que esto me pasa. A ver dime, si hubiera estado en algún problema real, ¿crees que era mejor llamarte a ti que a la policía? —Él resopló, soltándola y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿Entonces esto será siempre así? —gruñó—. ¿Siempre vas a estar poniéndote en peligro deliberadamente?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió al mismo tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor, dejando ver la silueta de un tipo que esperaba para entrar.

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando se toparon de frente con el vecino que vestía ropa deportiva, y que tenía oculta la mirada bajo su inseparable capucha. Edward ni siquiera le dedicó un saludo pasando a su lado, por lo que Bella se disculpó con una sonrisa rígida mientras lo seguía, sintiendo sus emociones fuera de control.

—¿Crees que busco esto a propósito? —preguntó con un temblor sorprendido al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, y ante su gruñido cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas aun así se filtraron.

—No quiero hacerte llorar, Bella… —Había algo en su tono, en su postura, que le daba la sensación de que no quería hablar, un conflicto interno que estaba tratando de ocultar—. Así que… preferiría no hablar, no sé qué decirte.

—Que confías en mí —dijo llevándose las manos al relicario, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho en un viejo hábito—. Porque lo haces, ¿o no?

Él no respondió, solo se le quedó viendo con ojos verdes llenos de un extraño miedo. Casi como si hubiese recordado cada detalle con ella, y justo ahí le dejó claro que nunca podría manejar esto, y el conocimiento fue como una ola de frustración que se alzó sobre ella.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a tratarme de esta manera, dijiste que no lo estabas haciendo, pero no confías en mí, me tratas como a una mujer desvalida... —dijo con la voz quebrada—, solo… vete no quiero que estés aquí, quiero estar sola.

—Confió en ti, pero no en los demás.

—No, tampoco confías en mí, ¿por qué ni siquiera me dejas tocarte? —Ante esas palabras, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

—No estamos hablando de mí —gruñó, tenso. Bella sonrió con tristeza.

—Claro que no, porque la única que tiene problemas soy yo, ¿verdad?

—Bella…

—¿Sabes qué? —Se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Si estás tan asustado vete y ya no regreses, te aseguro que puedo cuidarme, y demostrarle a alguien más que no soy solo un maldito animal herido.

—Oye, oye, cariño, cálmate —dijo tranquilo, sus ojos luciendo un tanto desconcertados—. Me iré ahora, pero volveré mañana, cuando ambos nos hayamos calmado.

—Solo vete, esto no tiene sentido —dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento y metiéndose dentro en una especie de escapada rápida.

Pero tan pronto como se quedó sola y él no hizo el intento de buscarla, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo, cayendo por sus calentadas mejillas. Su pecho se elevaba en rápidas sucesiones, impidiéndole respirar y desatando un caos en su pecho, similar al que le causaban los ataques de pánico. Frustrada, se apoyó contra la pared, resbalándose torpemente hasta el suelo.

Si bien estaba enojada con él porque no confiaba en ella, también era cierto que estaba molesta porque no dejaba que lo tocara. Quería que se arriesgaran juntos, que confiara en ella. Pero él no se quedó y no se arriesgó. Incapaz de dejar de temblar, Bella se abrazó las rodillas y lloró más fuerte.

Y se encontraba tan ocupada en su fiesta de autocompasión, que apenas y escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿creen que Edward se haya regresado a pedir disculpas, o quizás sea alguien más?**

 **Mil gracias por unirse a la historia y por comentar**

 **LuAnKa,** ajajaja no quiero que leas estresada pero tienes razón y justo con este capi te pago tus dudas :/ **Diannita Robles,** te cuento que desgraciadamente las inseguridades de ambos salen de vuelta, Edward no puede concebir una idea donde siempre tenga que estar batallando con Bella, y ella no puede ceder un poco al entender que Edward este de los nervios, como ves? **torrespera172,** muy difícil cariño, se ha puesto a la defensiva en esto de cuidarse, ya viste? **Karlita Carrillo,** jajaja si yo con la tarjeta de crédito me doy por bien servida, no necesita ni verme sino quiere jajaja, pero bueno, acá nuestros chicos tienen problemas de otro tipo, **Vrign,** no te garantizo nada de Jasper con Alice, él esta muy dañado a su manera y Alice también! Ellos son una historia que me muero por escribir aparte, por lo pronto te cuento que nuestros chicos acaban de darse un encontronazo, como ves? **Noelia,** hola hola nena, ahora solo falta que nuestros chicos pongan las cartas sobre la mesa, crees que Edward pueda aguantar esto a cada rato? **Gloria,** hola hola nena, pues son unos amigos fieles y muy unidos pese a los años, sin embargo las cosas ahora tampoco son las que ellos quisieran, con Edward poniéndose nervioso y Bella poniéndose un poquito terca, como ves? **Lizdayanna,** hola nena, quizás Jasper al fin encuentre paz en eso, fue difícil para él enterarse todo lo que pasó por lo que pudo o no hacer **,** pero creo que ya puede respirar en paz, en cuanto a Edward, crees que pueda vivir asi? **Tecupi,** hola como bien dices, no es lo mismo conocer a los padres cuando eran adolescentes y querían irse a vivir juntos, que ahora, pueden o no dar explicaciones, solo fue como cortesía de Edward presentarla en casa, espero este capi te haya gustado! **nicomartin,** hola hola cariño, muy poquito de alice y Jasper porque como le comenté a otra chica, ellos tienen una historia muy complicada, cada uno arrastra con cosas, por un lado Jasper recibió mucha violencia por parte de su papá, nunca sabremos hasta que punto porque nunca lo quiso decir, y Alice y Bella se conocieron porque ambas comparten un pasado oscuro y no conocemos el de Alice, como ves? **Maryluna** **,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Miop,** hola nena, creo que Bella esta tratando de no hacer las cosas como antes, sin embargo no deja de ser independiente y eso como que no va con Edward, no que sea independiente, sino el hecho de que se arriesgue, como ves? **Lidia** **,** hola nena, no sé si haya bebé pronto pero si pelea en puerta, como ves? **caresgar26,** Así es nena no es tan sencillo para todos como lo es para Bella, sobre todo para Edward que precisamente lo que hace su chica es lo que siempre quiso mantener alejado de ella y de sí mismo, **patymdn,** creo que Bella esta relajada de más, es lo que a Edward le preocupa, crees que la deje tranquila, que sea él quien se regreso o quizás alguien más? **0nlyRobpatti,** muchas gracias por comentar,nena! **Sully YM,** así es nena, su paciencia a jugado en contra de él en esta ocasión, porque no puede tolerar que Bella se rodeé de gente extraña, como ves? **mony17** **,** jajajaja es que ya te sabes mis calmas tormentosas, mira tenías razón! **carolaap** **,** hola nena, Bella ha logrado conservar los amigos que realmente necesitaba tener a su alrededor, y con el pasar de los años afortunadamente eso no afectó lo que tenían porque fueron siempre muy unidos, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Vanina Iliana,** hola nena, pues en el capi pasado Edward estaba más tranquilo que en este, como ves? **Karla,** no creo que los tios de Bella conozcan toda la historia, de igual manera no fue culpa de nadie, aunque Edward si arrastró con esa culpa para si mismo, no porque Bella lo dejara o no, por lo pronto ahora tienen un obstáculo más y son las personalidades de cada uno, como ves? **terewee,** jajaja pues los chicos se han enojado porque Bella no cree que Edward pueda alguna vez confiar en ella, como ves, quién crees que debe ceder? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti, saludos! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Bella es muy complicada pero lleva razón en que si se quiere dedicar a ayudar a mujeres, va a estar en esta situación un montón de veces, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** Bella más que nada guardó muchos secretos, ahora esta tratando de ser ella misma, con sus fantasmas o no, pero con Edward poniéndose celoso, es complicado que los dos coincidan con una perspectiva, como ves? **cavendano13,** con esa frase me refiero a que Bella no quisiera ser madre en estos momentos porque todavía no se puede controlar ella sola de muchas cosas, pero le gustaría en un futuro aunque luego vuelve a ser pesimista y piensa que ni siquiera debería pensar en ello, como ves? **Pili,** Edward siempre ha tratado a Bella como se merece, por eso ahora batalla para concebir la idea de que tipos siempre la vayan a andar acosando, como ves? gracias por comentar! **Belli swan dwyer,** hola nena, Bella creía que se había ganado la confianza de Edward, pero Edward no pensaba precisamente eso, como ves? **rjnavajas** hola nena, yo creo que como toda chica, Bella se imagina una familia, después de todo, incluso cuando era más joven uno de sus sueños era recuperar la familia que tuvo con Charlie, pero mientras siga en este ambiente que Edward detesta, tal vez no se pueda, como ves?


	86. Chapter 86

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, sorbiendo las últimas lágrimas cuando abrió la puerta—, sabías que iba a estar llorando y tuviste que volver.

—En realidad… —Edward suspiró, levantando el rostro para mirarla—. Nunca me fui. Y sabes que odio con todo mi ser hacerte llorar.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa llorosa, acercándose a él por lo que Edward no dudó en arrastrarla contra su pecho. La sensación del pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su chica contra el suyo, siempre era lo que lo tenía volviendo a ella una y otra vez, y su aroma a vainilla lo reconfortaba como nada nunca antes lo había hecho. Siempre había encontrado en ella el refugio para todo lo que lo rodeaba. Así que sumergió la nariz en su cabello, mientras la sentía sollozar.

—Lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije… entiendo que te preocupes por mi, y... ya sabes, sé que me dejarás tocarte cuando estés listo —murmuró, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho—. Tan solo me sentí atacada y asustada, yo… te prometo no hacer eso nunca más. No soy esa clase de persona.

Edward parpadeó, ¿cuántas veces había dejado que otras lo besaran?, y no solo en la boca, había dejado que lo chuparan por todo el cuerpo, no podía recordar sus nombres, probablemente ni siquiera las había conocido, sus rostros eran borrones y sus bocas le hacían cosas a las que su cuerpo respondía aunque su corazón permaneciera congelado. Pero de pronto, dejar a Bella besar esas marcas, le resultaba inconcebible. Lo remontaba a esos días donde fue humillado, débil, todo menos un soporte para ella. Los pensamientos abrumadores siempre lograban enfriarlo, sin importar cuán excitado estuviera por ella.

—Sé que no eres así, Bella. —Besó con suavidad su sien—. Soy yo, lo siento... por todo. —Era una disculpa deslumbrantemente inadecuada, pero no sabía qué más decir.

—Esto no funcionará si sientes que tienes que seguir disculpándote por algo que no quieres hacer, ni tampoco lo hará si no confías en que sé cuidarme. Haven es una parte de mi vida, tienes que entenderlo. —La respuesta suave fue inesperada, como un puñetazo, mientras la observaba—. Tenemos que empezar de nuevo, empezar ahora.

Edward respiró hondo, observando esos increíbles ojos oscuros. Bella tenía razón, tampoco era la misma, y él no iba a quebrantar su voluntad, ni su espíritu con su paranoia. Si bien era cierto que esa tarde se había vuelto un completo demente al saber que Sam había intentado contactarla, ahora entendía, aunque a regañadientes, que eso formaba parte de la nueva Bella, de su carácter, de su deseo por ayudar a los que se veían en circunstancias iguales o peores que la de ella, así que era más bien su turno de superarlo... o retirarse.

—Tienes que darme la oportunidad de adaptarme a esta nueva versión tuya, porque por un lado, no puedo evitar solo pensar en protegerte, me desquicia que la maldad de las personas te rodeé, pero por el otro… —respiró profundo, acariciando sus pequeños brazos de arriba abajo—. No sé si solo soy un hijo de puta egoísta, porque quiero tanto hacerlo contigo en la oscuridad, o un idiota por creerte cuando me dices que estarás bien, pero… a la mierda. No puedo vivir el resto de mi vida temiendo a que algo te pase, o sin dejar que me toques.

Una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Bella.

—Entonces... ¿te parece si intentamos hacer un cambio ahora?

Su voz fue seductora, pero su mano vacilante cuando la estiró apagando la luz, dejándolos completamente en la oscuridad, incitándole a dejarse llevar con ella. Edward cerró los ojos, aceptando sus labios cuando lo buscaron, pero cuando ella comenzó a besar su mandíbula, y a desabotonar su camisa, la protección que le traía la oscuridad, no llegó a tiempo. Se sentía tan expuesto como si estuviera con todas las luces encendidas, y solo entonces lo entendió. No tenía sentido estar en la oscuridad porque con Bella, no podía engañarse. Así que estirando el brazo, encendió la luz de nuevo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque prefiero verte —aseguró acariciándole la tersa mejilla—. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero saber que es porque eres tú quien está aquí. Realmente necesito verte.

Ella lo miró fijamente, como sopesando su respuesta, antes de asentir. Con el cuerpo tenso y a la expectativa, esperó a que ella le arrancara la camisa o algo, pero claro, el toque nunca llegó. Porque esta no era cualquier mujer. Era Bella, su primer y único amor, esa mujer que lo conocía mejor que incluso él mismo. Como era de esperarse, ella se tomó su dulce tiempo depositando besos y pequeños mordiscos por su garganta, mientras le acariciaba el pecho, intentando reconfortarlo de la manera más dulce y Dios, Edward no podía creer esto. Estaba dejando que Bella lo tocara de una manera que nunca había dejado a ninguna mujer, y no había tenido que desconectarse de su cuerpo, la vergüenza que sentía sobre sí mismo cada vez que alguien lo acariciaba de esta manera, parecía diluida, permitiéndole estar completamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Y era tan irreal, tan surrealista.

—Tú besas mis cicatrices y yo besaré las tuyas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está… está bien —susurró, observando cómo cada centímetro de piel era revelada cuando ella dejó caer su camisa, y como acto reflejo, tensó los músculos.

—No estés tenso, cariño —murmuró, pero Edward estaba concentrado en las cicatrices que seguramente ella encontraría repugnantes; eran blancas y ligeramente elevadas, rodeadas de viejas marcas de estrías—. Todo esto, solo es prueba de que eres un luchador, y cuando veo esto… —deslizó con cuidado un dedo por el nombre distorsionado de James, haciéndolo contener el aliento— solo puedo ver a un hombre a quien quiero tener por completo, nunca al psicópata que te hizo daño.

Edward no respondió, esperando más bien el momento en que los recuerdos desagradables que ese tipo de toques siempre traían, lo asaltaran, pero por el contrario, sus caricias solo dejaban una increíble estela hormigueante. Con un suspiro entrecortado la miró fijamente. Ella era pequeña, tenía que inclinarse siempre para besarla, su cabello largo marcaba ese hermoso rostro, puro y limpio. Sin todo aquel maquillaje que ocultaba a la verdadera chica detrás.

Más.

Necesitaba mucho más de esta Bella. Cerrando los ojos se dejó tomar por el instinto, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola con todo lo que tenía reprimido, empujándola hacia atrás, hasta que ella jadeó cayendo sobre uno de sus sofás. Y de pronto supo, que lo que sentía por ella no era deseo, sino necesidad, una que lo tenía respirando entrecortadamente y con un zumbido permanente en los oídos. Llevó las manos a sus vaqueros para desabrocharlos, pero antes de que fuera por la cremallera, ella estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá, sacando sus manos fuera del camino, una extraña mirada instalada en sus bonitos ojos oscuros.

—Yo haré esto.

Sí. Como ella dijera. Estaba lejos de discutir. Además, esto era realmente ardiente, la forma dominante en que lo veía, todo ese despliegue de confianza, el modo en que la punta rosada de su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios a medida que trabajaba su cremallera. Su verga saltó libre, y no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar la impresión del aire frío antes de que su mano se cerrara alrededor de ella. Mierda, de verdad estaban haciendo esto, y con las luces encendidas.

—Bella, no creo que… —respiró elaboradamente.

—Cállate —dijo, mirándolo mal mientras su mano lo tomaba en un fuerte y firme agarre—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que también te has estado conteniendo con esto?

Y de pronto, su boca se cerró en la punta de su verga haciéndolo tragarse todas sus réplicas, Bella lo succionó provocando que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás en su cabeza, y luego lo soltó con un suave chasquido.

—He querido tanto hacerlo —dijo en un áspero murmullo que lo desestabilizó.

Y cuando lo tomó dentro de sus labios otra vez, tan endemoniadamente asombroso, sus rodillas se volvieron de goma mientras ella lo succionaba. Bella puso especial atención en arremolinar su lengua en la hendidura, atrapando las cristalinas gotas que se formaban allí, haciéndole respirar hondo. Cerró los ojos dejando que explorara sus testículos, su pulgar frotando el espacio que había entre ellos mandándolo casi al borde de la eyaculación prematura. Lentamente, arrastró su lengua por toda su verga, hasta sus testículos, logrando tensar sus músculos, su semen construyéndose como una maldita ola ante la forma tan voraz que lo estaba trabajando.

—Siempre tan… tan buena —gruñó, y al instante sintió sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Aquella lenta succión mezclada con lengua y caricias, envió un choque de estimulación hasta su cráneo. Dejando a su cabeza nadando en nada más que sensaciones. Y casi se vino cuando ella fue tan profundo, que pudo sentir la parte trasera de su garganta.

—Detente, Bella… justo ahora.

No podía aguantar, no podía resistir más de eso, tenía que empujarse dentro de su boca… Sin pensarlo, llevó las manos hacia su largo cabello para sujetárselo, pero mientras su clímax estaba encima, alcanzó a alejar las manos. Sabía que quizás eso no le afectaría, pero toda su paranoia no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Sin romper su ritmo, ella tomó una de sus manos y la regresó a su cabeza, y por primera vez, él realmente se dio cuenta qué tan fuerte se había vuelto. Podía dejarse ir… ella quería que se dejara ir. Que fuera libre. Para estar con ella. Y entonces, toda su carga hizo ebullición en su verga, disparándose en un furioso torrente, haciéndolo perder el control, cuando bombeó dentro de su boca. No obstante, ella tomó todo y continuó lamiendo y chupando hasta que estaba tan sensible que tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros para apartarla. Y aunque al principio se horrorizó ante la forma en que perdió el control, se relajó al instante que vio su sonrisa, su mirada llena de satisfacción y afecto. El deseo seguía ahí también.

—Déjame devolverte el favor —murmuró buscando cambiar los lugares. Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos de un líquido marrón hablando a gritos con deseo y quizás un poco de preocupación subyacente bajo eso.

—Esto se trataba de ti, no de mí. —Edward parpadeó, sin poder creer toda la suerte que tenía, por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, la vida le sonreía.

Lleno de nueva vitalidad, tiró de ella, besándola todo el tiempo mientras la llevaba a la alcoba, trazando un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su cremosa garganta. Ella era un regalo, y él iba a disfrutarlo. Su respiración era caliente mientras desabrochaba su frágil sostén de encaje. No quería dejar de besarla, incluso para remover lo último de su ropa, pero la quería desnuda. Piel con piel sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Y mientras lo hacía pensó que debería haber sido imposible que se endureciera de nuevo, pero... pues no. Ahora tenía la cabeza llena de fantasías que implicaban a Bella y la punta de su lengua, así como su talentosa boca.

Su teléfono sonó. Era el tono de Jasper, pero lo ignoró. Tenía que estar dentro de Bella. Como si sintiera su desesperación, ella colocó sabiamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ajustadamente para que él no pensara que podría liberarse incluso si quisiera. Jadeando con el placer, se hundió sin muchos preámbulos en su cuerpo suave y deseoso. Entonces, supo que estaban unidos más que por sus cuerpos, y ahora entendía por qué ella había necesitado tocarlo, porque esto era exactamente la diferencia entre tener sexo con cualquier mujer al azar, y hacer el amor con alguien con todo tu cuerpo y mente, alguien a quien amabas y te amaba de vuelta.

 **…**

Bella nunca había conocido que algo fuera tan perfecto. Edward finalmente estaba cien por ciento entregado a ella, y la besaba mientras se empujaba cada vez más fuerte, llevándola a nuevas alturas, que le aplastaban el alma.

—Esto es…

La voz de Edward era maravillosamente ronca. Y empujaba tan profundo como podía, haciéndola arquearse y apretarse para sostenerlo, provocando que se quedara sin aliento con cada embate, y que su cuerpo se volviera nada más que masilla en sus dedos, y aunque estaba nerviosa por lo que pensaba hacer, definitivamente lo haría, así que aunque titubeante, deslizó las manos lentamente por sus costados, sin detenerse mucho tiempo ahí para no molestarlo y se trasladó a su espalda, donde clavó las uñas instándolo a ir más rápido. Estuvo claro que él entendió sus deseos cuando sujetó su trasero y lo levantó duramente hacia él, en una dulce tortura que la tuvo jadeando y gimiendo, perdiéndose en el placer. De pronto, Edward golpeó un lugar inesperado, que la dejó sin aliento cuando de manera totalmente inesperada el orgasmo se precipitó sobre ella.

—Mierda, te estás corriendo… —Dejando caer su frente sobre la suya, Edward miró dentro de sus ojos, impulsándose dentro de ella en un frenesí salvaje y crudo.

Cuando recuperó un poco de conciencia y aliento, Bella no supo en qué momento exacto él se corrió dentro de ella, pero ahora sabía que no podía moverse un milímetro más, así que cerró los ojos, sosteniendo a Edward. Su peso era aplastante, pero nunca había estado más feliz de tener obstaculizada la respiración.

—Lo siento —murmuró él contra su garganta—. No tengo energía para rodar fuera de ti.

Puede que Bella no tuviera mucha experiencia, pero había tenido un largo maldito tiempo para fantasear, así que suponía que esto contaba como la mejor experiencia sexual que habían tenido nunca. E incluso si no lo era, sus profesores de la universidad siempre habían dicho que era una estudiante entusiasta y una rápida aprendiz. Tenía mucho tiempo para practicar.

—Entonces, quédate justo así, quédate por siempre. —Lo estrechó entre sus brazos, alternando tímidas caricias entre su cabello y espalda, totalmente feliz de saber que podía tocarlo a su antojo, él parecía relajado o quizás, demasiado cansado para decirle que parara.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, presionando un beso en su cuello.

—¿Por qué? —Cerrando los ojos, le acarició la pierna con su pantorrilla.

—Por aceptarme. —La joven sonrió, tirando de su cabello con suavidad para que la mirara.

—Siempre, Anthony.

Pensando en el futuro juntos, estrechó al cobrizo un poquito más contra ella mientras sonreía, porque por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos, podían ser ellos mismos otra vez.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! una disculpa porque prometí subir el capi ayer y se me olvidó por completo que era domingo familiar, así que hoy les traigo el capi, nada de personas raras llamando a la puerta. Espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que se van uniendo a la historia y a las que siempre me comentan:**

 **AbbyMasen,** hola hola cariño, como va esa salud? ACS es muy especial para mi por muchas cosas, y me alegra saber que despierta en ti todo este cariño, te prometo que lo pensaré, en cuanto a volverlo libro ;) **Nisha,** hola nena, perdón por la tardanza, y bueno, ahora has visto que ha sido el mismo Edward el que volvió, espero te haya gustado! **Adriana Molina,** eres de las únicas que le ha tenido confianza a mi chico! Y bueno era natural que fuese él puesto que la ama y está siempre dispuesto a ceder, cuando eran adolescentes, e incluso ahora de adultos, saludos! **Tecupi** **,** creo que Edward se carga un buen temperamento ahora, producto sobre todo de su problema de la tiroides, sin embargo, en el fondo sigue siendo ese mismo chico que se doblegaba por Bella, como ves?, **Melina,** no te preocupes cariño, mil gracias por hacerte tiempo y comentarme, creo que en esta situación es complicado ponerse del lado de alguno de los dos, creo que todo lo que Edward ha querido con Bella, es que esté bien, y bueno, ahora lo está demostrando al ceder, como ves? **miop** **,** te cuento nena, que pese a los problemas ellos son fuertes y saben cuando alguno de los dos se ha pasado, se han pedido disculpas y ahora están muy bien, como ves? **Gloria,** hola nena, mira que comes que adivinas? Han tenido una buena reconciliación y llegado a un punto medio, Edward a veces sobrereacciona, producto del hipotiroidismo, ya ves como es esa enfermedad y los pone un poco enojones por nada y de la nada, mil gracias como siempre por comentar! **Vrigny,** creo que los dos han llegado a un punto medio de entendimiento, ambos son fuertes ahora y pueden superar esto con más facilidad que cuando Bella le ocultaba cosas a Edward y él no le preguntaba por miedo, como ves? **Karlita Carrillo,** las peleas en este fic son constantes pero así sus reconciliaciones, creo que solo es un poco de diferencias entre una pareja como muchas veces nos pasa, mil saludos nena! **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena, Edward es quien estaba detrás de la puerta, porque por mucho que se enoje con Bella, el amor que le tiene es más fuerte que su orgullo, ya pasaron mucho tiempo separados, y él no esta dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, como ves? **terewee** **,** ni tan sad, jeje espero te haya gustado, **Diannita Robles,** hola hola nena, no te asustes tan solo es Edward ;) espero te haya gustado! **torrespera172** **,** hola nena, es complicada la posición en la que ambos están ahora, pero creo que hablando se entiende la gente y es lo que han hecho estos dos, bueno actuando también, jeje espero te haya gustado! **LuAnKa** **,** Edward solo está preocupado por Bella, yo creo que después de saber que la violaron y que sigue en el mismo camino de hombres abusivos lo pone mal, sin embargo esta tratando de ser un apoyo y no una carga para Bella pese a sus prejuicios, **somas,** hola nena, por lo pronto están más enfocados en sí mismos y lo bueno es que han llegado a un punto medio, como ves? **Lizdayanna** **,** Ed ha dado su brazo a torcer, pese a sus miedos, porque no quiere quitarle a Bella todo lo que ha logrado en estos años, como ves? **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, creo que Edward sabe lo que pierde si sigue presionando a Bella y a decidido ceder, como ves? **Daniela,** hola nena, no pasa nada los chicos tuvieron una pelea pero no pasó a mayores, espero te haya gustado! **Noelia,** hola hola cariño, como bien dices, es Edward aceptando que la ha regado y que solo quiere el bienestar de su chica, espero te haya gustado! **Vanina Iliana** **,** hola nena sin sustos, tan solo era Edward arrepentido y con toda la intención de volver con su chica, ambos saben que tienen que ceder y un camino por delante, como ves? **Leonciita16** **,** hola nena, creo que Edward sabe que no puede cruzar ciertos limites con Bella, pero está dispuesto a ceder y viceversa, como ves?, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Pili,** hola nena, efectivamente solo era Edward, espero que te haya gustado el capi! **Rero96,** no puedo evitar hacer los capis cortos porque han sido así desde el inicio, de hecho trato de no tardarme con las actualizaciones pero me es complicado, saludos! **caresgar26** **,** hola nena, como bien dices por eso él ha regresado para solucionar las cosas, es su primera pelea como pareja, han tenido discusiones sí pero está es de las más fuertes y Edward no quería para nada que eso los separara y por eso ha regresado para remediarlo, espero te guste! **Maryluna** **,** hola nena, difícil pero no imposible, espero te haya gustado el capi! **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena como bien dices hablando se entiende la gente y por eso Edward ha vuelto para remediar las cosas y que no lleguen a más, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** A veces los hombres son así, un mundo de silencio que solo nos hace enojar más, creo que esto le pasó a Bella, y cuando lo presionó para hablar, tampoco le gustó la respuesta, lo bueno es que ambos recapacitaron y parece que llegaron a un punto medio, como ves? **Cathy,** hola nena, a penas llegamos! Espero te haya gustado este capi! **mirylion** **,** jajajaja el brujo que me envió solicitud ahí se quedará, jaja del otro lado del muro del aceptar a desconocidos, por lo pronto te cuento que en este caso Bella no dejó del otro lado de la puerta a Edward y finalmente se han contentado, como ves? **patymdn** **,** como bien dices, Renée debería de aconsejar mejor a Bella, pero como todas sabemos, nunca ha sido la mejor de las madres, en fin, por lo pronto Edward y Bella han recapacitado y están juntos de nuevo, como ves? **jupy** **,** mil gracias por comentar cariño, al final están intentando ser felices, es lo único que desean, **Jeli,** Edward se frustra con facilidad, pero también sabe cuando no debe dejar las cosas y Bella es algo que nunca piensa dejar, como ves? **Tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti, por comentar! **weirdandmore** **,** hola nena, que comes que adivinas? Efectivamente fue Edward, y espero que te haya gustado! **carolaap** **,** hola nena, Edward enmendó rápidamente su error porque lo ultimo que desea es discutir con Bella, espero te haya gustado este capi! **Karla,** hola nena, claro que Bella deseaba que fuera Edward y para fortuna de todas nosotras así fue, porque él la ama y eso es más fuerte que sus miedos u orgullo, como ves? **Angelus285** **,** hola nena, esperemos que ese vecino solo sea uno de esos raros que se topa uno y ya, muchas gracias por aventarte toda la historia y estar ya a la par de los capítulos, me dices si te gustó este? **mony17** **,** hola nena, a veces Bella toca ciertos botones con Edward que también lo presionan, afortunadamente para ambos, hubo un acuerdo y creo que están mejor que nunca, como ves? **Belli swan dwyer** **,** así es nena, Edward la quiere más que a nada y se preocupa por ella, por eso es capaz de vencer sus miedos y orgullos para poder estar a su lado, como ves? **Yenix304,** al final afortunadamente fue Edward tan solo volviendo por Bella porque la ama y no puede estar separado de ella, nada de malos a la vista, como ves? **Cavendano13,** solo fue un distanciamiento de segundos, Edward volvió de inmediato porque no se ve otra vez sin Bella, ya han pasado demasiados años por separado y viviendo de malos entendidos, como ves? **Cathy,** hola nena, por lo pronto el que estaba llamando a la puerta era Edward y nadie más, espero te haya gustado este capi, me dices?


	87. Chapter 87

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias por todas las correcciones!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella se despertó con unos labios presionando un camino por su espina dorsal, y una cálida lengua deleitándose con el sabor de su piel. Todavía entre sueños, sintió su sangre correr caliente y rápida por sus venas, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando palmas grandes y cálidas le acariciaron la piel por detrás, antes de recorrer sus costados y ahuecar sus pechos.

—Supongo que esta es tu manera de dar los buenos días —dijo acalorada.

—Supones bien.

—Mmm, creo que es un buen despertar —tarareó con deleite, manteniendo los ojos cerrados porque tenía algo de miedo de que todo ese fin de semana de pasarla desnuda con Edward hubiese sido un sueño.

Desnudos en el sofá mientras miraban una serie, desnudos en la cocina preparando aperitivos de supervivencia al sexo maratónico, desnudos en la cama, con él recostado, dejándole delinear su tatuaje, permitiéndole besar cada una de sus cicatrices…

—Yo también lo creo. —La voz ronca de Edward la hizo estremecer, antes de que se inclinara y besara el lugar sensible detrás de su oreja—. Por eso creo que deberías quedarte justo así, mientras estoy fuera, así en cuanto regrese puedo retomarlo desde donde lo dejé. —Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Fuera?, ¿a dónde vas? —Con el ceño fruncido, rodó hacia él, solo para jadear cuando no lo encontró desnudo. En vaqueros y una camiseta oscura, se veía demasiado seductor, pero aun así...—. Te has cambiado.

—Jasper ha estado muy insistente con que nos veamos, no sé qué rayos le pasa. —Sus ojos verdes viajaron por todo su cuerpo, aterrizando en sus pechos expuestos—. Últimamente ha estado muy extraño. —Su mirada se levantó a la de Bella, y la incertidumbre llenó sus rasgos—. ¿Quieres que lo cancele?

—Por supuesto que no. —Acunó su cara, intentando borrar su ceño fruncido—. Ambos sabemos que Jasper puede ponerse neurótico por nada. —Con los labios curvados en una sonrisa, se zambulló en su cuello para besarle.

—Tienes razón, por eso sé que puedo cancelarle. La verdad es que no esperaba que despertaras tan temprano.

—Oh, solo ve —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Sé la verdad tras esto, ¿te gusta más Jasper que yo, verdad? —La sonrisa que Edward le regaló fue lenta y seductora.

—Si tan solo no hubieses desaparecido tantos años, nada habría cambiado mis preferencias sexuales. Aunque si de hombres se trata, me decanto por el _osito_ , su faceta de padre es tan linda, me tiene soñando despierto.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio envolviendo los brazos alrededor de él, y mantuvo su cuello arqueado hacia atrás cuando lo sintió besar un camino hasta su garganta. Llena de una felicidad que irradiaba por todas sus terminaciones, suspiró estrechándolo.

—Te amo tanto, Edward, gracias por todo. —Y cuando levantó los ojos para encontrar su mirada, vio que los suyos verdes se arremolinaban con necesidad. Edward sujetó una de sus manos y le besó los nudillos.

—Sé que no te lo he dicho en voz alta, pero... —suspiró, quedándose sumido en lo que sin duda era algo conflictivo para él.

Bella sonrió, presionando suavemente su boca con la suya, diciéndole sin palabras que no lo sintiera, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, profundizando el beso. Con un gemido, Edward apartó su boca, pero presionó su frente contra la suya.

—Definitivamente, me quedo. —Bella sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Seguro es algo que no te llevará tiempo, entre más tardes en irte, más tardarás en volver. —Pero incluso mientras lo decía, se extendió contra él, asegurándose de que su rodilla rozara no tan accidentalmente la entrepierna de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Así sería cada mañana si viviéramos juntos? —preguntó con voz ronca, mientras colocaba su espalda contra el colchón para luego tomar uno de sus muslos, y deslizar sus caderas entre las piernas de Bella, incluso se arrastró sobre ella cuando empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Supongo… —Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder algo más elaborado, ya que de pronto, él estaba empujando, abriéndose paso dentro de ella.

Jadeando por la sorpresa, Bella se aferró a su espalda, clavando las uñas a través de su playera, mientras la penetraba sin piedad. Edward se estremeció, al sentir el contacto, pero ella no le dio tiempo a segundos pensamientos cuando arrastró las uñas por su espalda, en parte por la pasión, en parte instándolo a relajarse. Bella no sabía si él entendía lo que significaba para ella esto, que se entregara sin reservas, así que pensaba demostrárselo entre caricias. Edward gruñó, frotando el pulgar sobre su clítoris mientras embestía con un ritmo profundo y decidido, llenándola de formas más que físicas.

—Te amo —le susurró Bella, sin aliento al oído, mientras su piel estallaba justo debajo de él, haciéndola venir tan fuerte, con un orgasmo arrasador, pero sobre todo, con una calidez en el corazón que la hizo cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a él mientras continuaba con sus embates.

Edward jadeó duramente, presionando su frente contra la suya, luego agarró su trasero con fuerza y la apretó contra él mientras dejaba que el orgasmo lo consumiera también, y siguió besándola hasta que ambos se calmaron. Minutos después, y con las respiraciones más acompasadas, simplemente se abrazaron, disfrutando del calor del otro, hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Será mejor que vayas.

—¿Sabes? —Jugueteó con el relicario, antes de que la mirara—. Salvo mis padres, nunca nadie me había dicho que me amaba. Pero luego apareciste tú y lo dijiste, incluso cuando era un chico obeso y lleno de complejos…

—Oh, Edward —sonrió acariciándole el cabello—. ¿Por fin vas a entender que soy adicta a ti desde entonces? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las personas consiguen liberarse de adicciones estúpidas todo el tiempo.

—Eres más como una droga.

—Incluso las drogas son superadas —murmuró necio, acariciando su nariz con la suya—. El punto es que te creí en ese momento y te creo ahora, por eso quiero que sepas que también te amo.

 **…**

—Cuando dices que te urge hablar, de verdad espero que las cosas sean de vida o muerte.

Y lo decía en serio. Dejar a Bella había sido casi insoportable, había adorado cuán profundamente usada se veía, toda desaliñada y sonrojada, con marcas rojas en el interior de sus muslos por la rozadura de su barba. Pero más increíble, le resultaba pensar por qué no se sentía extraño estar desnudo a su alrededor. Edward había pasado toda la vida asustado de su físico, primero por su obesidad, y después por las secuelas que quedaron, incluyendo lo que James le hizo. Durante años hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultarse de todos, pero un par de semanas con Bella, y ya no tenía escrúpulos de ningún tipo. En realidad, solo Bella lograba hacerlo sentir así de especial.

—Para mí es importante —aseguró Jasper, bebiendo un poco del café en su taza.

Se encontraban en un restaurante bastante popular en el centro de Seattle, rodeados de señoras contentas y familias enteras, que casi le provocaron urticaria.

—Y por eso escogiste este lugar infumable un domingo en la mañana.

—IHOP es la casa del pancake, y mi lugar favorito en la tierra.

—¿Qué tenías que decirme? —inquirió, todavía sonando irritado por ser arrastrado del cuerpo desnudo de Bella, directo al pequeño infierno en la tierra.

—He visto a un tipo merodeando el departamento de Bella —aseguró dando una mordida a su pancake.

—¿Por qué estabas _tú_ merodeando el departamento de mi chica? —Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Porque quería disculparme, quería decirle tantas cosas y yo… —suspiró, de pronto sus ojos azules luciendo atormentados otra vez—. No había podido hacerlo porque siempre estaba demasiado ebrio, así que solo me quedaba ahí medio… medio intoxicado, sin embargo esa tarde, ella llegó del trabajo, y quise ir hacia ella pero entonces, pensé que era una mala idea estando tan tomado, y entre mi indecisión y todo eso, vi a este tipo. —Frunció el ceño, como recordando—. Con el paso de los días me lo topé varias veces, no sé si solo fue coincidencia o si vive en ese lugar, pero el caso es que la estaba observando todo el tiempo, no fue solo una vez.

—¿No fue solo una vez, qué?, ¿que un tipo raro la mirara o que tú te portaras como raro?

—Ambas —contestó, luciendo exasperado cuando se quitó el cabello de los ojos.

—Bueno, pierde cuidado —murmuró dando un sorbo a su zumo—, porque ya capturaron al bastardo que estaba acosándola, era un ex esposo de una de sus huéspedes en Haven.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Jasper—. Bueno, siendo así… es un alivio.

Edward asintió pero en el fondo, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ¿y si se trataba de otro ex esposo acosador? Dio otro trago a su zumo, quizás nunca más iba a poder estar tranquilo, y todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a manejar eso.

 **…**

Bella siempre pensó que las personas eran particularmente exageradas cuando utilizaban la expresión de "me encuentro flotando en una nube", sin embargo, esta vez se vio en la necesidad de mirar hacia el suelo, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba con los pies ahí, y no en algo extraño y flotante como un pedazo de cielo.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, porque estar desnuda sola no era tan divertido como estarlo para Edward, se preparó algo de comer, y luego se puso a revisar unos diseños pendientes que tendría que entregar al día siguiente, por eso, estando tan concentrada, saltó literalmente cuando fuertes nudillos llamaron a la puerta. Con pies un poco inestables, producto del susto, se fijó por la mirilla sin poder ver a nadie.

Abrió la puerta, con taser en mano, pero nop, ahí no había nadie. Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de ella, así que comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, cuando la empujaron con violencia dentro de la casa, provocando que su taser se resbalara de sus manos rodando bajo uno de los sofás. Recuperándose un poco del impacto, se impulsó hacia el otro lado en busca del taser, pero enormes manos la sujetaron por detrás y de la garganta. Bella peleó mientras solo Dios sabría quién la intentaba estrangular, empujando su pie tras la pantorrilla de él, para evitar que la elevara.

Se encontraba nerviosa, asustada y definitivamente sin aliento, pero no iba a caer en pánico, justo ahora, se demostraría a sí misma que no fue en balde lo que Jake le había enseñado. Empujó los codos hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas contra las costillas del tipo, disminuyendo así su agarre, y permitiéndole respirar un poco en medio de todo el forcejo.

—Eso me dolió, supongo que me extrañaste también, jodida puta —susurró una familiar voz en su oído.

A Bella se le detuvo el corazón, y cuando elevó el rostro, se encontró con el espejo en forma de luna frente a ellos, donde finalmente pudo ver a su agresor. La capucha se había caído de su cabeza, revelando la identidad del que todo este tiempo fue su vecino, y entonces, su visión comenzó a verse bordeada de oscuridad, mientras el horror la congelaba.

* * *

 **Hola! sus malos presentimientos tienen nombre, ¿quién creen que es este vecino?**

 **Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios:**

**LuAnKa,** hola! Había estado un poco ocupada pero aquí ando de regreso, ya sabes ahorrándote ese dolor de estómago cada vez que leías el capi, finalmente acá está lo que presentías. **Leonciita16** **,** jaja arriba de cada capitulo viene la advertencia de contenido explicito jaja, bueno nena, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis felices porque se nos viene la noche! **Jupy,** desgraciadamente tenían todas razón en dudar del vecino, quién crees que sea? **Edu,** como siempre un placer leerte Edu, mil gracias por tus lindas palabras! **miop** **,** hola hola nena, creo que Edward y Bella finalmente han resuelto sus problemas, y creo que justo a tiempo porque se van a necesitar más que nunca, **Gloria,** hola nena tenías razón en dudar del vecino malandro, al final es un enemigo del pasado, quién crees que sea? **0nlyRobPatti,** hola cariño espero te haya gustado este capitulo! **Diannita Robles,** Gracias a ti como siempre por tus lindas palabras cariño, y bueno acá te traigo un capitulo que quizás no te gusta tanto, pero que le vamos hacer jeje **Maryluna,** hola nena, exactamente el amor que se tienen va a tener que ayudarlos con este nuevo problema, como ves? **Tecupi,** yo también espero que puedan contra viento y marea porque se nos viene la tormenta, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** mil gracias nena, llegamos a esa cantidad de comentarios todo gracias a ustedes y a su paciencia! **Tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por siempre comentar, **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, salen de un agujero negro para entrar a otro, es complicado con Bella teniendo tantos enemigos, como ves? **Mony17,** hola nena, entre ellos hay mucha comunicación y todo iba mejor que nunca, por eso quizás apareció el vecino, porque definitivamente mis pobres chicos no pueden ser felices, como ves? **Somas,** no es tu paranoia lo que pasa es que ya me conoces jajaja, **Vrigny,** creo que Edward tiene muchos motivos para estar inseguro respecto a Bella, pero con esto? Como crees que les vaya? **Noelia,** hola nena, a mi también me encantan las reconciliaciones y las de Edward y Bella siempre han sido muy apasionadas, lástima que ahora al parecer el pasado a regresado, como ves? **Karlita Carrillo,** creo que me subestimas mi estimada Karlita, mírame ahora trayendo este vecino del mal directo a la casa de Bella, **Lidia,** Gracias por tus comentarios nena, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado! **caresgar26** **,** Hola cariño, acá te aclaro la duda de porque Jasper estaba llamando a Bella, y mira, resulta que estaba en lo cierto respecto a dudar del tipo que veía a Bella, quien crees que sea? **rjnavajas** **,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar! **Pili,** hola nena, super contemplado que lo tenía jaja como podras ver en este capi, espero te haya gustado! **carolaap** **,** Hola nena, fue una buena reconciliación y un buen despertar hasta que llegó el vecino extraño, como ves? **Karla,** hola nena, espero no hacerte sufrir con este capi, todo es culpa del vecino, no mía! **Vanina Iliana** **,** que bueno que me perdonaste porque me imagino que ahora con este capi no estarás tan feliz :/ **Angelus285** **,** hola nena, acá te aclaro para que lo llamó Jasper, al final no se refería precisamente a Sam, no era él quien la andaba merodeando, sino el vecino a quien no le tenías buena espina, **Melina,** hola nena, Jasper le ha marcado a Edward para advertirle de un tipo raro, pero Edward pensó que era Sam, y ahora resulta que nunca fue él! **Lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, yo digo que si te preocupes por que Jasper estaba en lo cierto, y el tipo que vio fuera del departamento de Bella, nunca fue Sam, **Daniela,** hola hola nena, no sabría decirte si haré una boda, ya me lo pensaré ;) **Tary Masen Cullen** **,** hola nena, no me abandones! Jeje ya mero vamos en la recta final, así que espero leerte **debynoe12** **,** hola nena, te puedo decir que en los próximos capítulos Bella va a tener que ser muy fuerte por que se le ha aparecido alguien a quien repudia, quien crees que sea? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward siempre volverá a Bella, incluso aunque deteste que se encuentre en peligro por propia voluntad, ahora les toca ser fuertes, quien crees que se le ha aparecido a Bella? **cavendano13** **,** hola nena, creo que la llamada de Jasper era para alertarlo sobre el vecino de Bella, que no era Sam como Edward pensó, como ves? **terewee** **,** mil gracias cariño, espero este capitulo también te guste, **patymdn** hola nena, no creo que por ellos dos quede, el problema es todos esos malvados que nomás no los dejan ser felices, como ves?


	88. Chapter 88

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias Yani como siempre eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Es extraño cómo a pesar de ser un adulto, en un segundo puedes volver a ser una niña.

Con miedo a lo desconocido y sola, siempre sola. Cuando tenía dieciséis años lo conoció en la preparatoria, él era el chico guapo que todas las demás querían, el jugador de americano, el hijo pródigo de una familia acomodada, él era uno de los tipos que jamás le dedicaría una mirada y, por extraño que pareciera, eso estaba perfecto con ella. Bella nunca quiso llamar la atención de ningún hombre, estaba enfocada en otras cosas, en sus dibujos, en sus sueños, mucho menos quiso llamar la atención de un tipo tan violento. Quizás fue su carácter sumiso, el desafío en sus ojos, el intentar ocultarle su cuerpo, fuese cual fuese la razón, parecía haberlo atraído como la luz a las polillas.

Y ahí, mientras se iba quedando sin aire, pensó como la mente podía tomar el control del cuerpo, estaba muy lejos de ser esa niña asustada, y sin embargo justo así se sentía ahora. Su corazón latía descontrolado, y el intenso forcejeo iba disminuyendo su energía, cuando de pronto y para su sorpresa, James la empujó hacia adelante con fuerza, provocando que trastabillara y se fuera directo contra la esquina de una de las paredes, golpeándose la cabeza. Tosiendo, Bella se arrastró hasta apoyar con torpeza la espalda contra la pared, sintiéndose mareada mientras se tocaba la herida con los dedos.

—Debo admitir que me gusta más esta nueva versión tuya, el cabello largo, la figura bien formada, estás más hermosa que nunca.

—¿Cómo… cómo me e-encontraste? —balbuceó aturdida al ver sangre en sus dedos.

James sonrió, esa lenta sonrisa que la tuvo despierta en horror noches enteras, al tiempo que se acomodaba la sudadera en un gesto de lo más casual mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—No fue fácil, te perdí el rastro hace años cuando mis padres me mandaron a estudiar en una universidad muy lejos de ese pueblo de mierda —murmuró poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, olía a cigarrillos y alcohol—. Papá estaba asustado por todo el desastre con Masen, y con la policía investigándome, decidieron que lo mejor era que me fuera, así que aquí he vivido todo este tiempo, y no te hubiera encontrado nunca, de no ser por que una de mis novias terminó buscando refugio en tu lugar.

Bella parpadeó entre lágrimas, sin poder creer que eso hubiera pasado, aunque era obvio que el bastardo continuara maltratando mujeres, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo una plática con James, uno de los verdugos de sus pesadillas y de las de… oh, Dios mío. Anthony.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —inquirió, intentando alargar lo que sea que él planeaba, mientras sus ojos vagaban frenéticos en busca de algo, cualquier cosa para poder golpearlo.

James ladeó el rostro, contemplándola, y cuando estiró la mano para tocarla, Bella no pudo evitar chillar y tratar de empujarlo pero fue en vano, él era más fuerte, no tanto como cuando eran adolescentes. Ahora parecía más delgado y demacrado, como si se drogara, de hecho, sus ojos azules eran fríos y vacíos, rodeados por bordes oscuros y venas rojas, pero de igual manera, era más fuerte que ella cuando le sujetó con rudeza las mejillas.

—¿Sabes? A lo largo de los años me he hecho la misma pregunta, ¿qué quiero de ti?, ¿qué me tiene masturbándome con tu recuerdo? —gruñó, sus dedos deslizándose hacia el cabello bajo su nunca, apretando en un doloroso agarre—. Y creo que la respuesta son tus ojos, son tan inocentes, tan sorprendentes. Aterrados, siempre llenos de miedo e incertidumbre, recordar tus reacciones, tus sollozos… —se relamió los labios—, siempre me gustó estar contigo, Bella, todo el tiempo que pasé de puta en puta, solo podía pensar en ti —la estrujó robándole un graznido—, toda la vida te vi como mi mujer... —Ladeó el rostro observándola más de cerca—. Solo que ahora, has cambiado, tus ojos han cambiado.

—Si te vas ahora, n-no llamaré a la policía —dijo con la respiración entrecortada, mientras intentaba zafarse, pero James solo se rio, sujetándola con más fuerza.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?, ¿ese refugio de mierda?, ¿o es que después de lo que te hizo tu padrastro ya nada te importa? —Bella se quedó sin aliento, tratando de controlar todos los pensamientos cruzando por su mente.

—¿Cómo… cómo…?

—¿Lo sé? —inquirió con una sonrisa—. Yo lo envié a ti, yo le dije que estuve primero dentro de ti, y el hijo de puta posesivo no pudo soportarlo, ¿y sabes por qué lo permití? —preguntó en un gruñido—. Para darte una lección por atreverte a despreciarme.

—Solo vete, J-James, te juro que no los llamaré… —Pero él tan solo se rio, negando.

—¿Crees que te creo, después de que vi como metiste a la cárcel al bastardo golpeador de mujeres? —Bella se tensó ante la horrible realidad que de pronto se abrió frente a ella.

—Fuiste tú… fuiste tú quien me mandaba esos mensajes.

—Y también quien te seguía al trabajo, ¿no me recuerdas? —sonrió inclinándose, aspirando el aroma en su cuello mientras hacia un sonido de satisfacción en lo profundo de su garganta, y con eso, provocando que la bilis subiera por la garganta de Bella—. No ha sido fácil, no desde que te rodeas de tipos, primero el moreno, y después la mantecosa. —El cuerpo se Bella se sacudió, mientras James sonreía contra su piel—. ¿Creíste que no sabía sobre Anthony?, el hijo de puta se puso como un tanque, bien por él, da esperanza a todos los mantecosos sobre un mejor futuro, deberían hacerle un programa.

—Anthony no tiene nada que ver con esto, él no…

—Oh, pero claro que tiene que ver con esto —gruñó de pronto furioso, tirando de su cabello hacia atrás, robándole un chillido cuando la obligó a acercarse a sus labios—. ¿Sabes por qué?, porque le dije al bastardo que eras mi mujer, te lo dije también a ti. —Sujetó de nuevo el relicario con su otra mano, contemplándolo con curiosidad y haciendo que todo un _déjà vu_ se estrellara contra Bella—. Eres mía, o de nadie más.

—No —dijo Bella, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. No le pertenezco a nadie.

—Pero ese hijo de puta no entendió la lección, ni tú tampoco —bramó restándole importancia a sus palabras, parecía francamente poseído—. Me has puesto las cosas difíciles, incluso tuve que verme en la necesidad de rentar un departamento, para poder estar en algún puto momento contigo a solas, pedí el más cercano al tuyo para verte, pero pagué alto el precio —siseó mirándola—. ¿Crees que no he escuchado tus gemidos?, ¿crees que no estuve mil veces a punto de irrumpir con una pistola para matarlos a los dos? —Le presionó de nuevo el cuello, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo violento—. Pero no puedo matarte, no a ti, y aunque estoy furioso, sé que esto tiene solución.

—La tendrá solo si me dejas ir… —balbuceó de nuevo, pero él tan solo se rio.

—Querrás decir, si nos vamos. He pensado por muchas noches lo que quiero de ti, lo que más deseo contigo es una familia —deslizó la nariz por la curva de su cuello, respirándola—, por eso me encargaré de llenarte con mi semen hasta que no puedas más, hasta que borremos el recuerdo de todos los hijo de puta con los que te has acostado y tengas un hijo mío. —Le lamió la comisura de los labios haciéndola llorar—. Entonces todo será como siempre debió haber sido.

Bella gritó desviando el rostro cuando intentó besarla, pero aquello solo encendió más la furia en el rubio, quien la soltó, abofeteándola con fuerza, y aunque Bella se sentía aturdida y mareada por el impacto, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado que logró que trastabillara hacia atrás, por lo que aprovechó para ponerse de pie e intentar darle un puntapié en la ingle, para su mala suerte, James rodó hacia un lado y solo logró golpearlo en el muslo, igual lo hizo, y aunque estaba mareada por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, comenzó a moverse hacia la sala, tenía que salir y pedir ayuda, sin embargo, él volvió a la carga.

La joven se mantuvo a la altura de las circunstancias y luchó con ferocidad gracias a todo el entrenamiento que recibió con Jacob, hasta que James consiguió girarla, poniéndola bocabajo, y el gutural gruñido que James emitió reverberó en el aire de la noche, mientras la mantenía inmovilizada, con una de sus manos sujetándole firmemente la parte posterior del cuello y la otra clavándose en sus costillas. James pesaba por lo menos el doble que ella, y estaba usando todo ese peso para impedir que se moviera. Y por si fuera poco, la joven sintió de pronto, cómo el erecto miembro del rubio se presionaba contra su trasero, congelándola.

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia inundaron sus ojos. James esta vez iba a matarla. Lo sabía. Pero no sin antes torturarla y violarla, porque siempre había sido un sádico. Oh, Dios, Edward. Ni pensar que le había prometido que siempre volvería a él. Había dicho que nunca nada podría evitar que volviera a él, pero iba a fallarle. James la presionó más contra el suelo, mientras ella pensaba desesperadamente lo mucho que quería decirle a Edward que lo amaba, y lo feliz que la había hecho en su breve tiempo juntos. Que él era la única persona que realmente vio dentro de ella todo el tiempo, y la había encontrado y traído de vuelta mil veces de ese lugar oscuro en su mente que la absorbía.

—Si dejas de moverte, prometo no grabar mi nombre en tu piel —susurró James, moviendo las manos por todo su cuerpo con determinación, Bella podía sentir su aliento contra su cuello—. Seguro viste lo que le hice a Anthony —se rio—, he estado practicando desde entonces.

—No…, por favor, no hagas esto, James. Por favor… —le rogó, tratando de empujarle, hasta que logró darse la vuelta, pero fue peor, porque él se acunó entre sus piernas.

—¿No a qué?, ¿a que mi nombre luzca en tu piel, o a que te haga mía? —Bella se quedó sin aliento, producto del terror mientras lo miraba, provocando de manera inconsciente que él descubriera su verdadero miedo—. ¿Por qué te pones así? Cogimos muchas veces en el pasado. Entonces te gustaba, eras dócil y siempre accedías. Sé que te gustaba —tarareó—, y eso que en ese entonces solo era un mocoso, en cambio ahora sé lo que hago.

Deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, donde apretó con fuerza, luego arrastró la boca por su cuello, antes de intentar besarla, pero por supuesto, ella no lo permitió, volviendo la cabeza, e intentando patearlo en las bolas, eso de nuevo hizo enfurecer a James, quien la sujetó con fuerza por la barbilla, girándola hacia él mientras la amenazaba con la afilada cuchilla.

—Te estás pasando, Bella, me gusta cierta cantidad de forcejeo pero esto ya es demasiado —dijo con voz cruel antes de estampar su boca contra la de ella, y meter a presión la lengua, tratando de invadirla por todos lados.

Bella no pudo soportarlo más, sabía a tabaco y licor pero muy por debajo de todo eso, sabía a James, y el puro recuerdo no la paralizó esta vez como cuando era una adolescente y se desconectaba de su cuerpo, esta vez encendió una hoguera dentro de su pecho, y consiguió liberar una de sus manos y darle un duro puñetazo en la garganta.

—Arghhh… —gritó James, Bella logró empujarlo y rodar hacia un lado pero él estiró una mano tomándola del cabello—. Nunca has perdido el toque en esto de cortar el rollo, ¿verdad, puta? —se quejó con la voz ronca, frotándose el cuello—, pero esta vez me las vas a pagar.

James la soltó, todavía sobándose la garganta y tomando aire, permitiéndole a Bella arrastrarse hacia una esquina, apoyándose contra la pared. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, y que cada vez que intentaba huir todo era mucho peor, por lo que se abrazó las piernas, intentando que sus ojos pararan de recorrer su cuerpo con lascivia. Él se puso de pie, al tiempo que se ajustaba el paquete.

—¿Ahora qué, v-vas a matarme? —Pasaron unos segundos sin que respondiera, sus ojos azules buscando en los marrones de ella.

—No. —Su boca se curvó, una ligera y mezquina sonrisa alzando un lado—. Ahora vamos a ir a tu alcoba y te cogeré en la cama que te atreviste a compartir con ese imbécil, y a cambio, te prometo que él no sabrá nada. Nos iremos, no dejaremos rastro, será como si nunca hubiésemos existido.

Entonces estiró la mano hacia ella, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho. Bella sintió que era transportada directo al pasado, pero contuvo las lágrimas tratando de mantener la calma. Así que estiró la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y mientras él caminaba detrás de ella guiándola a su alcoba, con la navaja justo entre sus riñones, la mente de la joven corría a toda velocidad pensando qué hacer. Quizás había llegado su hora. Moriría esta noche y Edward encontraría su cuerpo, porque no había manera de que permitiera que James la violara de nuevo.

Pensarlo le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, porque el dolor de imaginar a Edward encontrándola fue más fuerte que cualquier golpe que James le había dado. Y lo más triste era saber, que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de una vida juntos después de todo.

* * *

 **No me ahorquen! jaja y bueno, ¿creen que Edward llegue a tiempo?**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **LuAnKa** **,** Fallaste, es James el hijo de puta traumado con Bella, ahora sigue que ella se defienda… o ¿quien sabe las consecuencias?, **mony17,** hola hola, fue James, Aro sigue en la cárcel y probablemente ya esté más viejo para este tipo de cosas, pero James no, y es un problema porque si antes era malo bueno y sano, imagínalo drogado, como ves? **nicomartin,** hola nena, por lo pronto James está de vuelta y viene peor que nunca, crees que lastime más a Bella? **torrespera172,** hola cariño, Bella es más fuerte y sabe de defensa personal, pero la fuerza de un hombre sigue siendo por demás, ahora se supone que nunca iba a verse en la necesidad de defenderse en una habitación sola, y sin embargo aquí la tienes, haciendo todo lo posible, **Diannita Robles,** Es James cariño, porque nunca olvidó a Bella, y porque nunca pudo seguir adelante, un tipo con tantos vicios y mimado, solo se volvió peor, como ves? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Bella esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarse dominar por el pánico y los nervios, pero aunque sabe de defensa personal, es difícil con un hombre del tamaño de James, como ves? **Jeli,** hola nena, por lo pronto ni Edward ni Jasper, Bella va a tener que vérselas sola en lo que alguien llega, **Leo,** así es nena es James, estuvo durante muchos años casando a Bella, pero cuando no era Jacob era Edward, sin embargo hizo lo posible por acercarse y ahora finalmente esta donde quería estar, **Guest,** muchas gracias por mencionar lo de mi buena escritura, te comento que no importa que no dejes tu nombre, no necesitas esconderte para decirme tus inquietudes, solo te digo que no es una historia real, como bien mencionas es un "fic" y como fic, esto es "ficción" y aunque no lo creas, llevo la historia tal como la planee desde un principio, suerte para ti también, **terewee,** no creo que sea culpa de Bella, James la tenía vigilada desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca la olvidó, **somas,** así es nena, terminó siendo James y no parece que Bella lo tenga fácil en esta ocasión tampoco, **Noelia,** hola nena, Bella si sintió cierto bloqueo pero no es la misma chica asustadiza, y te aseguro que esta buscando la manera de quitárselo de encima, **miop,** hola nena, aunque parece que Bella se priva por el terror, pienso que a quien le tiene miedo realmente es a Aro, más que a James y buscará todas las maneras para salir de esta, **Angelus285,** hola nena, ese James jamás dejó de pensar en Bella, su pequeña mente nunca pudo avanzar y quiso regresar a lo que alguna vez tuvo, sometimiento, pero Bella ya no es la misma, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** hola nena, yo también deseo que Edward llegue a tiempo! **Gloria,** jajajaja vecino malandro me he muerto de risa, yo también espero que Anthony por fin le de su lección a James, se lo merece y jajajaja que risa que lo marquen en la cara, ojalá! porque de momento la única que puede salir marcada es Bella, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola cariño, no sé que problema te marca para los rrs, pero no me extraña, asi es FF, te cuento que Bella esta haciendo lo posible por poner en práctica todo lo que aprendió a lo largo de estos años, crees que funcione? **Gis Cullen,** que comes que adivinas?, el infeliz nunca dejó de buscarla, **caresgar26,** Bella ha hecho lo posible dentro de la medida de su tamaño y fuerza, y aunque James es un drogadicto, a conseguido someterla, crees que este es el final? **Lizdayanna,** hola nena, como bien dices, Bella se confió de tener un portero en casa y todo eso, por esa razón James la tomó desprevenida, crees que vuelva a atacarla? **Leonciita16,** hola nena, imagino que estás intrigada, todas las chicas lo están, ya veremos si James vuelve hacerle lo mismo o no, y no falta mucho para el final, saludos. **saraipineda44,** Bella no se desmayó, tuvo un momento donde hiperventiló, pero está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo salir de esta, como ves? **Vrigny,** hola nena, al final es James, y el temor de Edward va a empeorar, crees que alcance a llegar antes de que Bella vuelva a pasar por el infierno? **Melina,** hola nena, Bella tendrá que recapacitar de muchas cosas, pero igual esto no dependía de ella porque James siempre la estuvo buscando, como ves? **Lidia,** hola nena, así es, James fue el que todo el tiempo la estuvo acechando, como ves? **weirdandmore,** hola nena, lo siento! Espero no demorar mucho con el siguiente capitulo, **paansaro cullen swan,** es James nena, como ves, se salva Bella o no? **Karla,** que mal que estés lidiando con problemas cariño, espero que todo salga bien, no creas escribir también es mi salida de todo esto, espero que todo mejore, saludos! **Missy,** es uno de ellos nena, es el que le fregó la vida a los dos :/ **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **carolaap,** hola nena, Edward de momento nada de nada, **Jupy,** hola nena, el problema es que James estaba esperando que Bella se quedara sola, asi que tarde o temprano pero iría a buscarla, **Flor,** no te puedo mandar inbox diciendote cuando hay actus cuando eres guest, saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, quien sabe si Edward llegue a tiempo, James ya tenía mucho tiempo pensando como llevar acabo esto, **debynoe12,** yo también lo espero, y te respondo que no sé cuántos capis más sean de ACS, pero ya no muchos, saludos! **Rero96,** Hola nena, pues terminó siendo James, como ves? **erizo ikki,** no se habían dado cuenta porque siempre se ocultaba, sin embargo Bella si lo había visto cuando la siguió al trabajo, pero se negó a aceptarlo, pensó que solo eran sus nervios, **SeguidoradeChile,** hola nena, si fue James, crees que Bella pueda quitárselo de encima? **Pili,** hola nena, esperemos que Edward llegue a tiempo para que Bella no vuelva a pasar por alguna desgracia, saludos! **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, sí, James le encontró la pista, y después la buscó hasta poder volver a tenerla, como ves? **cavendano13,** abrió la puerta porque seguro pensó que era algún vecino, siempre ha sido desconfiada por eso usó el taser, el vivir en departamentos con portero la hizo confiarse de más, y ahora James el perro esta de nuevo tenerla, crees que Edward la ayude? **Cathy,** sin querer Bella lo atrajo de nuevo, aunque igual nunca la había olvidado, **rjnavajas,** hola nena, si es James, y Edward de momento ni sus luces! **Vanina Iliana,** desgraciadamente es James cariño, esperemos que Bella pueda defenderse, **Daniela,** gracias como siempre, nena y más bien es James, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, con James suelto siempre era para que Bella mirara sobre su hombro, el pasado que compartieron nunca fue normal, y James tenía un comportamiento obsesivo con ella, como ahora puedes ver.


	89. Chapter 89

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Chanina Barboza Patil, muchas gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward se estacionó afuera del departamento de Bella y solo hasta ese momento, aflojó el fuerte agarre en el volante de su auto.

No le había gustado para nada la plática que había sostenido con Jasper, sobre tipos observando a Bella, siguiéndola, acosándola… y mucho menos le había gustado pensar en todo lo que le faltaba por pasar a su lado. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza contra el volante, permitiendo, nuevamente, que esa sensación oprimiera su pecho y le provocara ansiedad. Dios sabía que se moría por gritar, por golpear algo, por solo… correr. Odiaba como nada tener que vivir así, pensando quién sería el siguiente loco que no soportaría que Bella lo alejara de su esposa, amante o lo que fuera, e intentara algo en su contra, odiaba no poder tenerla siempre dentro de una pequeña caja donde nadie le hiciera daño.

—Buenas tardes —murmuró saludando al portero, pero antes de continuar su camino, frunció el ceño, deteniéndose—. Disculpe, quería preguntarle si no ha visto… no sé… —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, a un tipo merodeando o algo extraño por aquí…

—No he visto a nadie, señor Cullen. Créame que si alguien se intenta acercar a la señorita Swan, volveré a actuar de la forma en que lo hice —comentó el señor de avanzada edad.

—Sí, tiene razón —suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Iré a verla, gracias.

Entonces tomó el ascensor, pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron dándole un vistazo de todo el pasillo, el mal presentimiento que llevaba desde que habló con Jasper se incrementó, y supo que algo definitivamente iba mal cuando vio que la puerta de Bella estaba entreabierta. Sin pensarlo, se precipitó hasta el departamento y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio toda la sala con cosas desperdigadas, desde las películas que ella tenía acomodadas, hasta las flores que él le había regalado y que posaban en un jarrón, ahora quebrado en el suelo.

—¡Bella! —gritó precipitándose hacia la habitación.

 **…**

—Son perfectos, son más perfectos de lo que recordaba.

James abrió el broche delantero de su sujetador, y se sumergió en sus senos provocándole una fuerte sensación nauseabunda que por poco la hizo vomitar. Conteniendo una arcada, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo necesitaba distraído, bien distraído para poder alcanzar el mango de acero de su lámpara en la mesita de noche.

Ya había intentado patearlo, incluso quebrarle la nariz sin ningún resultado exitoso, y como prueba, estaban aquí.

—Me debes esto, perra… fueron años de soñar con esto —gimió reacomodándose sobre su cuerpo, permitiéndole de alguna manera, estirarse más hasta que el borde de sus dedos alcanzó la lámpara—. Voy a borrar a todos los que se atrevieron a estar contigo…

—¡Bella!

Mierda.

La joven se encontró con los ojos de James al mismo tiempo que la atrapaba con el mango de la lámpara, pero por desgracia no tuvo ninguna otra oportunidad de golpearlo mientras forcejeaban por dominar la situación, rodando fuera de la cama y hacia el suelo, con las piernas entrelazadas y aquella erección haciéndole presión entre las piernas, y entre el forcejeo, James la empujó con fuerza contra la esquina de la cama, golpeándola a un lado de su cabeza, dejándola mareada y casi inconsciente.

Pero mientras era arrastrada a la deriva, pudo ver a un incrédulo Edward sobre el hombro de James. Entonces, él estaba allí, quitándoselo de encima. ¿O sería que lo estaba imaginando? La realidad estaba fuera de su alcance. Bella parpadeó, tratando de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué no podía ver con claridad?

 **…**

Es curioso cómo puedes pensar que has terminado con algo, y no, en realidad ni de cerca, incluso Edward se sacudió ante la vista.

Y cuando James se encontró con su mirada, se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma extraña necesidad y deseo en sus fríos ojos, aquello se mostraba sin restricción por toda su cara y Edward sabía muy bien lo que los hombres como él fantaseaban con hacer. Le resultaba increíble su mera presencia y no solo eso, sino que él… sus ojos se desviaron a una casi inconsciente y semidesnuda Bella.

A partir de entonces fue como si Edward se desconectara de su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido se dirigió hacia el rubio, lo aferró y lo estrelló con toda su fuerza contra la puerta de la recámara robándole el aliento, sin embargo y mientras se resbalaba con torpeza, James no pareció inmutarse cuando se rio, y mierda, el sonido de su risa lo desestabilizó. De pronto, se sentía como si lo hubiesen transportado a esa noche fría y lluviosa, cuando fue apaleado y herido hasta casi la muerte. Otra vez era ese niño asustado y paralizado que no tenía control de la situación, y se preguntó si tratándose de James, alguna vez estaría en control de sí mismo. James aprovechó ese momento para propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula y por un lado, Edward agradeció el dolor, fue como salir de un entumecimiento.

Ambos forcejearon, se embistieron y se golpearon, chocando contra paredes, rompiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Tenían la expresión salvaje, los labios apretados y sus cuerpos chocando entre sí, soltando chasquidos con cada impacto. Y aunque James ahora no era ningún rival, parecía tener un fuerte aliciente cada vez que su puño llegaba a conectar con alguna parte de su cara, quizás la droga, a estas alturas, Edward no podía detenerse a descifrarlo porque también estaba cegado por la furia, cuando logró someterlo en el suelo y sujetó con rudeza el cuello del rubio, asfixiándolo.

—Edward, para…

James los había destrozado una y otra vez, y mientras él continuara en este mundo, mientras él siguiera respirando, el mal estaría cerniéndose sobre ellos como una manta.

—Por favor, Anthony, detente…

Apretó aún más. Necesitaba desaparecerlo, borrarlo para siempre de sus vidas.

—Escúchame, tú no eres esto, eres mejor… mejor que él, por favor, por favor detente…

El rostro de James era una máscara azul, sus ojos desorbitados y con las venas estallando en ellos, los labios secos, quizás estaba muy próximo a morir y así tenía que ser, sus brazos fueron perdiendo su agarre contra sus manos, sus movimientos perdiendo fuerza, sus quejas pronto no fueron más que resuellos en el silencio del departamento, pero luego estaba ese sonido, ese que podía detenerlo en sus pasos, detener incluso su corazón… Bella estaba llorando. Edward parpadeó, un sonido estrangulado y extraño incluso para sus propios oídos dejó sus labios, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Aflojando el agarre de muerte en el cuello de James, lo dejó tomar aire en su inconsciencia, él ya estaba desmayado mientras tosía, y aunque no fue fácil, logró liberarlo por completo. Y sintiéndose horrorizado ante lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer, Edward se quitó de golpe del cuerpo de James, cayendo de culo hacia atrás.

A su lado, Bella sollozó, haciendo todo real y peor. Ella lo repudiaría. Todo estaba mal, Bella no podía estar entre tanta violencia, no ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo, Edward tiró de su cabello con fuerza, tenía el corazón al límite y la respiración irregular, cuando sintió un roce de suaves dedos en su mandíbula, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con esos increíbles ojos oscuros.

—Shhh —dijo ella en un suave murmullo, todavía mirándolo como si se tratara de un animal salvaje—. Todo está bien. ¿Puedes oírme ahora?

—Sí —carraspeó—, perdóname, Bella, no quise asustarte, no… no me dejes —imploró sujetando su mano.

—No, perdóname tú a mí, lamento haberte decepcionado —susurró—. Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo, estaremos bien, ya he llamado a la policía.

Edward respiró profundo y en un movimiento deliberado, la arrastró a su regazo, Bella lloró montándolo a horcajadas y se quedaron ahí, temblando y sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Respirándose, necesitándose, solo que instantes después, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza seguido de un escalofriante grito que abandonó los labios de Bella, le indicó que no estaban bien, incluso, le dijo que nunca más pensaría que las situaciones no podrían ponerse peor, porque en definitiva, podían hacerlo.

Su cuerpo perdió todo sentido de coordinación y empezó a desplomarse sobre el piso como nada más que un costal de huesos, su cabeza golpeando con un sonido seco el suelo. Y mientras yacía allí, sintió todo. El dolor pulsante, sus terminaciones congeladas. Edward parpadeó intentando entender qué mierda había pasado mientras veía a James tirar del cabello de Bella, ¿cuándo recuperó la conciencia?, o quizás solo fingió, el caso es que se había levantado y golpeado a Edward con algo duro y pesado, dejándolo así de inestable y desorientado.

—Eso estuvo cerca, Masen. —Sujetó con fuerza a Bella, amenazándola con una navaja cuando le besó la mejilla—. ¿A qué se debió ese exabrupto? —inquirió con esa voz ronca, que quedó del estrangulamiento que ahora se arrepentía de no haber culminado—. ¿Fue porque la escuchaste rogarme para que la llenara con mi verga?

—Cállate, hijo de puta —siseó Edward, intentando levantarse de nuevo, sin éxito cuando cayó hacia adelante, quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas en el suelo.

Cerrando los ojos, sintió un ataque de náuseas que subían como una oleada desde su estómago duro, hasta su garganta. Entonces trató de vomitar y abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

—¿Te da asco que siempre haya sido mía? —se burló, acercando la nariz al cuello de su chica—. Me la cogí tantas veces que perdimos la cuenta, y a ella le gustaba, de no ser así me habría denunciado, ¿no crees?

Una oleada de rabia y náuseas subieron por la garganta de Edward, pero logró sosegarse, concentrándose en respirar para no vomitar, mierda. El golpe había sido demasiado duro, lo supo cuando observó pequeñas gotas de sangre caer en el suelo.

—Te tengo una pregunta, Masen. —James sonrió de forma turbia—. Cuando estás con ella, ¿recuerdas que yo fui su primero?, ¿que gemía mi nombre?

—¡Yo nunca lo quise! Y siempre que pasó me dio asco, vomitaba todo el tiempo —estalló Bella, intentando revolverse—. ¡Te odiaba y lo sigo haciendo!

—Maldita zorra —exclamó, presionando la navaja en su cuello—. Eso no es lo que me dijiste hace un momento, ¿no me pediste que nos fuéramos?, ¿que me darías lo que quisiera?

De pronto, Bella se congeló, y Edward sintió que la realidad se evaporaba: James en la habitación que había compartido con Bella, esa donde se habían reído y entregado por completo, el sonido de su corazón, todo ahora se le hacía lejano, irreal. Esto tenía que tratarse de una jodida broma.

—Te voy a matar, hijo de puta —aseguró con la mandíbula tan apretada, que habló entre dientes cuando logró ponerse con suma dificultad de pie.

Edward sentía como si tuviera bloqueadas sus terminales nerviosas, de modo que arrastrarse hasta donde estaban ellos parecía la única y embarazosa opción, pero se negó a dar ese despliegue de debilidad, sosteniéndose de pie aunque todo le daba vueltas.

—No estás en posición de amenazarme —se burló—. Ni siquiera puedes pararte derecho, hazte a un lado y ahórranos la pena, mantecosa.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo, pero cuando los ojos de James centellaron, supo que lo había provocado. Y lo confirmó cuando atrajo a Bella contra su pecho, y entonces elevó la mano y le hizo un corte en la mejilla con la navaja, dejándolo sin aliento ante la sorpresa. La joven solo lanzó un gemido, y al recordar su propia experiencia, Edward supo que estaba demasiado conmocionada como para sentir mucho dolor, y Dios, no podía creerlo… estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

—Maldito seas. —Edward se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz bajo y controlado, cuando lo que de verdad quería era ponerse a gritar.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —Deslizó entonces la navaja hacia la garganta de Bella, peligrosamente cerca de la yugular—. ¿Es que quieres que me ponga a grabar mi nombre por todo su rostro?

Edward se estremeció, sabía de primera mano lo que ese hijo de puta retorcido era capaz de hacer... James lo miró entonces con una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿los gritos, el dolor, tus súplicas? ¡No, James, por favor, no, no! —lo imitó con un tono chillón. Sin ser consciente, Edward se llevó la mano al costado, haciendo que los ojos de James siguieran el movimiento, robándole una risa—. Oh, sí que lo recuerdas, ahora quítate a la mierda de mi vista.

Sus ojos reflejaban una promesa de muerte. Muerte y un punto de locura que indicaba que ahora estaba en un lugar de su mente que nadie debería conocer. Temiendo entonces que su duelo de miradas pusiera en mayor peligro a Bella, se hizo a un lado, sintiendo que la sangre hervía en sus venas mientras pasaban junto a él, Bella parecía tranquila, o perdida, fuera cual fuera el caso, ella parecía en mayor control de sí misma que él, los puños comenzaron a temblarle mientras los seguía con dificultad a la salida, pero como era obvio, James no la arrastró al elevador, sino a las escaleras de emergencia.

—Detente ahí, Masen, o te juro que terminaré con la vida de Bella. No quiero saber que nos seguiste, cualquier indicio de que me estás persiguiendo, termino con la vida de esta zorra —aseveró deteniéndose antes de bajar el primer escalón, todavía con la navaja en la garganta de Bella.

Y no había peor horror para Edward que ver a su chica con un cuchillo amenazando su garganta, amenazando _su vida_. De pronto, fue como si todos esos años de miedo se diluyeran y solo dejaran a Edward con un montón de rabia y odio hacia el tipo que tenía frente a él, James había cambiado sus vidas, había sido quien los arruinara, quien jugara con ellos hasta dejarlos siendo nada… James ahora sería un hombre muerto.

—El mundo no es lo bastante inmenso como para que te escondas de mí si le haces daño, James —dijo escupiendo sangre hacia un lado—, Bella no es tuya, nunca lo ha sido, y si la matas, te juro por mi vida que te reunirás con ella al instante. —James frunció el ceño, de pronto la sonrisa era una línea en sus labios, y su rostro parecía sombrío—. No creas que mis amenazas no son reales, tú me convertiste en esto —hizo un gesto con sus manos hacia su cuerpo—, y me aseguraré esta vez de destrozarte.

—Quédate ahí, Masen —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué?, ¿es que finalmente te diste cuenta de que estás rodeado? ¿Ya viste a los oficiales desde el otro edificio apuntándote?

En ese momento, James fue presa del pánico, tal y como Edward esperaba, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones frenéticamente, en busca de francotiradores preparados para derribarlo, estaba todavía bajo el efecto de las drogas y por esa razón se estaba creyendo la mentira, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaban, una distracción…

—¿Edward? —La voz de Bella sonó tranquila y estable. No podía percibir miedo, más bien todo lo contrario, sus ojos lucían una fuerza interior que logró sacudirlo—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, amor, James será derribado en cuestión de segundos…

—Lo sé. —La voz de Bella estaba ronca al parecer de tanto gritar, pero no por eso sus palabras sonaron menos firmes.

Y aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira, Edward sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al saber que su chica era tan fuerte. Respiró hondo y la sangre llegó a raudales a su corazón. El amor invadió su cuerpo de una forma tan cálida, tan maravillosamente intensa, que los ojos amenazaron con llenársele de lágrimas.

—Qué bonita despedida —se mofó James—. Solo que es la última, siempre fueron unos pobres perdedores, no hay ningún oficial, no hay nadie, maldito mentiroso. —Y entonces con una enorme sonrisa, sujetó a Bella por las mejillas y estampó sus labios en los de ella.

La decepción que sintió fue tremendamente amarga de digerir, pero peor resultó la desgarradora visión del rostro de Bella. Se encontraba a menos de un par de metros de él. Tan cerca, pero no lo suficiente. De pronto, un profundo grito retumbó en la garganta de su chica, provocando que el pánico se apoderara de Edward, acelerándole el pulso cuando vio la determinación en sus ojos, _mierda_ , debió suponerlo, estaba convencido de que si a la joven se le presentaba la oportunidad, no dudaría en acabar con James con sus propias manos.

—¡Bella, no!

* * *

 **Este capi esta un poquito más largo para compensar mi tardanza, pero es que también me vi en la necesidad de modificarlo un par de veces. Espero les haya gustado! ¿me dicen que creen que hizo Bella?**

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **SeguidoradeChile,** una disculpa por la tardanza, la verdad es que han sido semanas muy pesad **Dayis,** sigue… más drama! Jeje saludos **liduvina** **,** mil gracias por unirte a la historia, he leído junto contigo cada capitulo que comentas, mil gracias! **Nisha,** hola! Sí se que dejo varios capis por semana, pero una vez escrito el capitulo no me gustó así que me puse hacerlo todo de nuevo, espero les guste como a mi, saludos, **Carolina rk** **,** Hola cariño, Aro esta cumpliendo su sentencia en Forks, y James por el contrario nunca fue acusado de nada y siempre estuvo buscando a Bella, así que aquí esta, volviéndose realidad la pesadilla, saludos! **floriponcio** **,** Edward si llega pero en estos momentos no hay nada que hacer, como ves? **Luz C.C ,** hola, pues bienvenida, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos! **Jeli,** sorry por la tardanza, me dices qué te pareció? **LuAnKa** **,** sorry por la tardanza! No me había gustado el capi y lo tuve que reescribir, **terewee** **,** jajaja no! No odies a todos, **nydiac10** **,** Sí, llega Edward, pero quien sabe si en realidad pueda salvarla, **caresgar26** **,** Edward estuvo a punto de terminar con James, él ya no es rival, sin embargo en un descuido puede ser un tipo que juega sucio, como ves? **Marie Sellory** **,** hola, pues como te dije por inbox, yo hago las historias así a veces muy reales, a veces me tiento el corazón para volverlas del todo ficción, conmigo corres ese riesgo, quizás deberías leer la advertencia que pongo puntualmente al inicio de cada capítulo, saludos! **OnlyRobPatti** **,** Sí, tenía que regresar ese malnacido **Maryluna** **,** hola, los chicos están intentando luchar contra James, crees que lo consigan? **Elliel Hime** **,** hola nena, el llega y casi lo mata, el problema es que se descuido con una rata sucia como lo es James, **Guest,** no creo que la historia pierda sentido si James llegase a violar a Bella, solo sería un evento desafortunado y algo que esperar con un tipo como él estando libre, él siempre ha estado obsesionado con Bella, y creo que ella podría volver a salir delante de esta, no va hacer así en esta historia, pero tengo otras con esta trama, te recomiendo que leas las advertencias que pongo al inicio de cada capitulo, saludos, **Tecupi** **,** Al final James resultó un tipo no del todo tonto, no crees? Aunque con Bella furiosa, quien sabe que fue lo que hizo, **Jupy,** Bella si llama a la policía, pero quizás no lleguen a tiempo, **Edu,** como siempre un fuerte abrazo para ti también Edu, ya sabes que me encanta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas con cada oportunidad, esta es la última sin embargo, **Sully YM** **,** hola cariño, estamos en las mismas no creas, la vida real a veces hace que uno se desaparezca de aquí, en fin, Edward puede proteger a Bella, pero James es un HDP muy listo, **Guest,** como toda persona en problemas, Bella esta pensando en todas las posibilidades, incluso las catastróficas, creo que la juzgas fuerte, para ser una mujer que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por quitarse a sus pesadillas de encima, saludos! **Somas,** hola nena, Edward llega solo después de una comida tranquila y que se encuentra con esto, encima James resultó ser más listo, como ves? **Gis Cullen** **,** jajaja me he reido mucho con tu comentario, espero este te de más expresiones ;) **Diannita Robles,** Disculpa la tardanza cariño, espero haya valido la pena! **aea7** **,** recuerda mis advertencias al inicio de cada capitulo, no son en vano, saludos! **Melina,** Bella sabe defenderse sola, pero al final los ataques de autodefensa tienen la finalidad de darle a uno ventaja, con un tipo como James encima, es casi imposible para una chica de la complexión de Bella, como ves? **Vrigny,** hola nena, Edward llega ayudarle pero en un lio de extremidades han terminado en esto, que crees que le haya pasado a Bella? **ILJB25** **,** Es un camino complicado como podrás ver, espero te haya gustado este capi! **nicomartin** **,** hola cariño, Edward a llegado para ayudar a Bella, ¿el problema? Se confiaron ambos, **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, Edward hizo lo posible para desaparecer a James del mapa, sin embargo por una burla del destino termino siendo nuevamente la victima, como ves? **Karla,** Hola nena, Bella tiene la resistencia y el coraje necesarios, incluso pueda que demás como ves en este desenlace, **Noelia,** hola cariño, te has salvado de que en esta historia no haya más del tipo de drama traumático, jajaja no garantizo nada en las demás, espero te haya gustado! **carolaap** **,** mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero este capi te gustara, **patymdn** **,** hola nena, creo que aunque Edward llegó, ambos se confiaron con James y ahora están pagando las consecuencias, **SaraiHWC** **,** mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero este capi te gustara! **Rero96,** Edward casi mata a James, pero al escuchar a Bella pudo frenarse, sin embargo ahora ya no se sabe si eso fue lo mejor, **Flor,** una disculpa por la tardanza! **Tata XOXO,** Edward llega solo, y él puede perfectamente solo, el problema es que no es como James, astuto y calculador y por eso parece que hora se les viene la noche encima, **Lizdayanna** **,** hola cariño, Edward logra desquitarse pero después en su confusión se distrae, crees que Bella logre escapar? **Angelus285** **,** Edward definitivamente llega para rescatarla, el problema viene después cuando se confía, ¿qué crees que le ocurra a Bella? **natuchis2011b** **,** Hola nena, en este capitulo tampoco sé que le ocurrirá a Bella, que te imaginas? **Daniela,** Aro esta pagando una condena, pero James nunca fue juzgado, y además continuó consumiendo droga y siendo un loco acosador, **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena, Edward llega pero al final James terminó saliéndose con la suya, **saraipineda44** **,** hola nena, Edward por fin llega con nuestra chica, pero el problema es que se distrae con ella, como ves? **torrespera172** **,** hola nena, en esta ocasión Edward está cerca, y se puede decir que viven juntos por eso ha llegado, sin embargo James ha sido más listo, **miop,** espero este capi te haya gustado cariño! **Pili,** hola cariño mil gracias por comentar, si te fijas, ha llegado Edward pero no fue suficiente, como ves? **cavendano13** **,** y eso que creo que no te has leído dark Necessities, ya sabrías que no me toco el corazón, jajaja soy una bruja! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar, **Lidia,** hola nena, él llega pero no es suficiente, que crees que hizo Bella? **debynoe12** **,** hola nena, la que no va a sobrevivir es Bella, que crees que le pasó? **Cathy,** bueno nos leemos entonces.

 **¡Espero no se me haya pasado ninguna, saludos!**


	90. Chapter 90

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, gracias mil diez mil!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Los insoportables pitidos del equipo médico al que estaba conectada penetraron en las oscuras profundidades de los sueños de Bella y la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Abriendo los ojos, encontró a Edward dormido en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la cama, o quizá no era tan pequeño, la verdad es que él era enorme. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las largas piernas estiradas. Incluso con un vendaje en la cabeza, era tan guapo que casi dolía mirarle mucho rato. Parpadeando, Bella trató de deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de inconsciencia. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido durante al menos una semana. Se sentó en la cama, y miró el reloj frente a ella para ver la hora, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? El reloj marcaba poco más de la medianoche…

De pronto, los acontecimientos de la tarde se le vinieron encima en una repentina oleada, James sujetándola, respirándola, atacándola… se preparó entonces para sentir dolor y sufrimiento, incluso náuseas, pero nada de eso llegó.

El único dolor que sintió fue el de su pierna, frunciendo el ceño al intentar moverla, descubrió que la tenía inmovilizada, y diablos, eso no lo tenía previsto, ni tampoco la intravenosa en su brazo. Con un suspiro, recordó lo que había pasado. Ella había lanzado una patada contra la espinilla de James, al mismo tiempo que empujó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole de lleno en la cara, desestabilizándolo, sin embargo, en el último instante James la sujetó por el cabello provocando que ambos se precipitaran por las escaleras y... Bella cerró los ojos con un gemido, no recordaba nada más.

Estremeciéndose ante eso, miró de vuelta a Edward, él estaría furioso cuando abriera esos preciosos ojos, y aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esa tempestad… aunque, al menos, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que lo había estado en horas y… a salvo. Muy a salvo mientras Edward estuviera aquí, con ella. Se dejó entonces llevar por el sueño otra vez, contenta de saber que, al menos por ahora, no estaba sola.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, el sillón estaba vacío. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las dos y treinta de la madrugada, así que supuso que debía haberse ido a su casa, y por alguna razón, un sentimiento de pérdida e inseguridad la invadió. Dios, no iba a ponerse a llorar. Para ser totalmente sincera, ese sillón se veía de lo más incómodo y pequeño... ¿a quién quería engañar? Era obvio que dado su carácter y su forma de ser, seguro necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para procesar todo lo que había pasado, Edward esta vez iba a necesitar bastante tiempo para volver a ella, porque estaba segura de que él no se encontraría en su mejor versión justo ahora. Lo de James sin duda había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

No volvería a dejarla sola, ni confiaría en ella, ni le creería que podía manejar una institución, no en su precario estado, aunque claro… si es que Edward volvía.

Lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, pero las limpió con un suspiro, dejando de pensar en todo eso porque de verdad necesitaba ir al baño, así que apartó las mantas y se bajó con cuidado de la cama, quitándose la intravenosa y tomando las muletas que estaban acomodadas justo a su lado. Le temblaban un poco las manos y tenía los músculos muy doloridos, sobre todo los de las piernas y abdomen.

Lo primero que hizo después de ir al baño, fue lavarse los dientes. Incluso gimió al probar en su lengua el divino sabor de la pasta de dientes y la sensación de una boca fresca y mentolada después de los asquerosos besos que James le había robado, sacudiéndose en un escalofrío, deseó cuanto antes saber qué había pasado con ese imbécil. Lo siguiente fue ocuparse de su cabello, la verdad es que estaba espantoso junto con su rostro un poco magullado y con un pequeño vendaje en su mejilla, definitivamente James iba a tener su merecido esta vez, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Con un bufido, miró la ducha de arriba abajo, cuando de pronto irrumpieron en el baño haciéndola gritar ante el susto, incluso tirando una muleta.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —vociferó Edward desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido en su precioso rostro. Tenía el cabello revuelto y parecía sumamente cansado.

—Tenía que ir al baño.

—¿Y has terminado? —Bella asintió, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la ducha—. Ni lo pienses, son las tres de la mañana, ahora vamos a la cama —señaló, aún con la mirada asesina, haciéndola elevar ambas cejas.

—¿Me estás ordenando?

—Supongo —gruñó—, estoy un poco neurótico esta noche, tendrás que aguantarme o vivir con la decepción.

Entonces la levantó en volandas como si no pesara nada, y aun así teniendo cuidado con su pierna. Bella chilló, agarrándose con fuerza de su camisa, y su ropa estaba fría cuando la estrechó contra él. Edward no perdió el tiempo, la volvió a meter en la cama, colocando con cuidado su pierna.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué tengo esto? —masculló molesta apuntando a su pierna.

—Después de que intentaras derribar a James, dale gracias a Dios que solo fue la pierna. —Bella suspiró ante su tono de reproche—. Has tenido a todos al borde de un ataque.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estaría mamá.

—Le dije a ella y a tu amiga, Alice, que yo lo tendría bajo control.

—No veo cómo aceptaron. —Edward se inclinó hacia ella y puso sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, sorprendiéndola, y haciéndola ruborizar.

—Tengo un poder de convencimiento que no creerías.

—No es justo que deslumbres a las personas —balbuceó todavía sintiendo calor en el rostro—. ¿Estás bien? —susurró acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

—Sí, solo fue un golpe.

—No solo fue un golpe —murmuró mirando el vendaje en su cabeza—. ¿Y qué ocurrió con James? Me imagino que está arrestado. —Sus ojos verdes se endurecieron.

—Él no está en una maldita celda pudriéndose. —Bella se tensó mirándolo.

—¿E-Escapó?

Edward se subió entonces al lado de la cama, sorprendiéndola, por lo que se rio sin comprender, mientras le hacía espacio. La acomodó en su pecho y la rodeó con uno de sus enormes brazos, teniendo siempre cuidado con su pierna. Y aunque estaba nerviosa, su aroma y su tacto lograron apaciguarla. Él presionó la cabeza de Bella contra su pecho, acunándola con cuidado una y otra vez, como si sintiera su miedo y quisiera absórbelo. Bella se agarró a él con fuerza. Se había convertido en algo natural para ella el buscar refugio en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, no escapó. Con la caída se… se dañó varias vértebras, el oficial dijo que eso le dejó la médula espinal expuesta. —Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Ahora no puede moverse, probablemente nunca más podrá hacerlo, al parecer quedará cuadripléjico. —Sus ojos eran serios pero su voz suave cuando le dijo la cruel verdad.

—Oh… Dios mío, no creí… yo… —Bella no sabía qué más decir, y estaba empezando a sentir emociones que amenazaban con superar su precario control de la situación.

—No quiero que te sientas culpable. Él se lo buscó, no fue tu culpa, Bella.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…? —susurró buscando sus ojos.

—Porque siempre has sido así, rescatas lo mejor de las personas, incluso de las peores.

—No debí… —respiró entrecortadamente—, nunca pensé, yo no…

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo único que me molesta? —Edward sujetó su mentón—. Que no fui yo quien lo terminó, que solo fui un espectador de todo. —Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Tienes que entender que James ahora tiene lo que se merece.

Bella suspiró, llevando la mano a su mejilla y la acarició, donde pudo sentir su barba de varios días, suave y áspera al mismo tiempo, algo que a estas alturas ya le resultaba muy familiar. Edward cerró los ojos como si estuviera saboreando sus caricias y eso la entristeció. Él también necesitaba consuelo.

—Estabas afuera fumando, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza, y Bella se sintió aún peor. Al pobre le había hecho sudar la gota gorda en los últimos días y la última noche, y aún estaba aquí, a su lado. Había regresado por ella, y le había permitido tocarlo con la luz encendida, entregándose por completo y ¿qué había hecho ella? Ponerse en peligro al no confiar en él y pretender hacer todo sola.

—Lo siento mucho… —susurró—. Te he vuelto a hacer daño…, siento mucho, muchísimo haberlo hecho, tan solo pensé que si creaba una distracción, él…

—Shhh.

Edward la sorprendió entonces, poniendo sus labios en los suyos y besándola con dulzura pero con determinación, su sabor inconfundible a menta y ese toque de tabaco, la dejó levemente mareada pero contenta cuando se separó.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. Me desperté antes y te vi durmiendo en el sillón…, y la siguiente vez te habías ido y pensé que… no sé, que quizás te habrías cansado de mí.

—¿Cansarme de ti? —Le pasó el pulgar por los labios—. Nada me provoca más adrenalina que salir contigo, además, ¿en dónde más querría estar?

—Supongo que en cualquier lugar menos en un hospital con una mujer con tendencias suicidas, ¿no? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, Edward suspiró, observándola con una intensidad desconcertante. Bien podría estarla asesinando de diferentes maneras, o desnudándola, todo en esa increíble mirada.

—He decidido que puedo acostumbrarme a tus tendencias —dijo al fin—, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener a su propia Lara Croft —sonrió dándole otro inesperado beso, Bella también sonrió entre sus labios, sintiendo que se relajaba en sus brazos, pero él, por el contrario, seguía tenso, podía sentirlo en los músculos de su espalda.

—Entonces, ¿qué más pasa? —inquirió, haciendo que él alzara la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Cómo que qué más?

—Quiero decir, ¿a qué viene ese remordimiento en tus ojos? —Él la miró incrédulo.

—Mierda, ¿y todavía preguntas?, ¡casi me muero con lo que hiciste allá en tu departamento! —Ahí estaba el Edward al que estaba acostumbrada y quería.

—Me alegra comprobar que el sentimiento de culpa no ha afectado en lo más mínimo a tu falta de tacto.

Con esa respuesta, toda la furia que Edward parecía sentir, se desvaneció en el ambiente. Y con ello, también desapareció la tensión en sus anchos hombros.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró inclinándose para darle otro beso, y Dios, podía acostumbrarse tan fácilmente a esto—. Todas estas horas han sido un viacrucis.

Ella asintió, acomodándose en su pecho, y por extraño que pareciera, ninguno dijo nada más mientras se sostenían el uno al otro. James había sido una pesadilla constante, un verdugo, el protagonista de sus más oscuros miedos, y sin embargo, el saber que quedaría cuadripléjico no había traído para ella un gozo, y suponía que para Edward tampoco, sin embargo… que la condenaran porque le resultaba un alivio. Al menos, nunca más iba a volver a molestarlos, se quedaría para siempre postrado, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, más que quizás hablar, y eso… con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Aunque la solución de Bella no salió como ella quería, y casi le cuesta más que solo una pierna rota, James tuvo su merecido, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Como deben imaginarse, nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final, así que agradezco sus comentarios** **: J** **upy,** Así es cariño, merecen un final feliz, y van rumbo a él, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, **PV,** lo chistoso es que no entendí tu queja, o comentario, los rrs ahí están, actualice o no siempre me comentan las mismas chicas, no ando pidiendo rrs para subir capítulos pero sí se cumple alguna cifra cerrada, sí hago lo posible por subir capitulo, ¿y para levantarme el ego? Se necesita más que el cierre de un fic para eso, que extraño, si este es tu caso. **Carolina rk,** no muere ahí, pero le espera algo peor, una muerte en vida, como ves? **liduvina,** hola nena, no es justo y por eso, le he dado su merecido en este capitulo. **nydiac10,** la intención de Bella era solo quitárselo de encima, pero James no jugó limpió nunca, ni en el final y la arrastró como el cobarde que siempre fue, ahora ya tuvo su merecido, **Terewee** **,** jajaja ya no temas, pequeña! **miop,** gracias como siempre cariño, Bella pateó a James pero en el último momento la jaló por el cabello, al final ya tiene lo que se merece, como ves? **Gloria,** uff cariño, como es posible que se me fuera tu comentario!, pero bueno, te cuento que Bella intentó defenderse una última vez y logró zafarse de James, al final de todo esto, creo que les ha dejado un cierre, de alguna manera las cosas no se sintieron como cuando eran jóvenes, y será más fácil para ellos salir adelante, como ves? **Adriana Molina,** James solo se salió un poco con la suya, entre Bella y Edward lograron desestabilizarlo, y el destino se encargó del resto, espero te haya gustado! **Luz C.C,** Nada de muerte de protagonistas en mis fics cariño, espero te haya gustado este desenlace, **Vrigny,** Si Bella se hubiese enterrado la navaja, hubiera sido del estilo de la historia real, donde escuchó la leyenda de la tercera esposa que se sacrifica, sí lo pensé, pero también en la historia se me hizo un poco exagerado, y me decanté por aquello que sugirió Alice (también en la historia original) donde miente diciendo que cae por las escaleras y eso le cuentan a Renée, como ves? **Noelia,** Hola hola cariño, el pitulin ya no le va a servir, así como el resto de su miserable cuerpo (léase con risa malévola), los traumas no son los mismos porque James era una sombra constante, ahora al saber su desenlace, de alguna manera para nuestros chicos es un cierre, y lo superarán más fuertes que antes, espero te haya gustado! **Angelus285,** El problema fue que fingió estar desmayado para que Edward lo soltara, es un cobarde! Al igual que también cuando tiró de Bella para caerse juntos, siempre fue un maldito oportunista pero ahora ya tuvo su merecido, espero te haya gustado su triste final, **saraipineda44,** Al final James cayó por sus propios actos, y tuvo el final que se merece, como ves? **Karla,** una disculpa por la tardanza! Te cuento que Bella necesitaba liberarse de James a como diera lugar, hubiera sido muy frustrante para ella, en su situación irse sin haber hecho nada, ella no podría permitirlo, y casi le sale bien, pero el tipo este no podía irse solo, afortunadamente solo quedó en una pierna rota, como ves? **SeguidoradeChile,** gracias a ti cariño por comentar, Bella se fue con todo lo que quedaba de fuerza en su interior, y aunque salió lastimada, también salió victoriosa, como ves? **sagecristin,** si, publicaba más seguido pero he estado batallando con el tiempo más que nada, estoy en medio de mudarme y se me ha complicado horrores escribir, así que agradezco de verdad por todo su cariño y espera, muchas gracias! **floriponcio,** hola nena, el portero debió subir, alguien, quizás lo hicieron pero ya después del santo fregazo cuando ambos rodaron por las escaleras, al final a Bella y a Edward finalmente los van a dejar en paz, para siempre, **Tata XOXO,** los chicos han venido arrastrando un montón de problemas a lo largo de toda su relación, creo que por esto Bella se siente tan insegura en este capitulo, pero debe entender, que Anthony siempre estará para ella, tal como ella lo ha estado para él, al final juntos han logrado desaparecer esa sombra en su vida llamada James, **Sully YM** **,** hola nena, Jasper en este capitulo no lo vemos, pero si te cuento que fue del asqueroso de James, finalmente ha tenido un cierre, espero que te haya gustado! **jazmin96,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella no tenía la intención de lanzarse por las escaleras, creo que ni siquiera era consciente de que estaban al borde, por eso decidió quitarse de encima a James, aunque al final las cosas n o salieron tan bien para ella, al menos James tuvo su merecido. **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola cariño, no he visto esa novela y válgame con ácido!, y aunque parezca que mi cabeza de Mexicana me impulsa a escribir culebrones, como le llaman, te cuento que la idea la saqué de la historia original, donde Alice va y dice que Bella rodó por las escaleras y hasta quebró una ventana, al final no quebró ventanas, sí la pierna, todo como la historia original, mil gracias como siempre por tus comentarios! **OnlyRobPatti,** le dio un cabezazo y una patada! **Diannita Robles,** no llores cariño, no soy de los finales donde algún prota muere, eso va contra mi código imaginario de autor, jaja espero te haya gustado parte de este desenlace, saludos! **Maryluna,** hola nena, acá te traigo todo el desenlace, Bella se quitó de encima a James, aunque le costó lastimarse pero creo que valió la pena, como ves? **Lizdayanna,** hola nena, Bella optó por un último de sus ataques de defensa personal, el problema es que nunca se fijó que estaban al borde de las escaleras, al final afortunadamente no quedó en nada grave para ella, **Tulgarita,** claro, creo que Bella hizo un intento por matarlo a él solamente, pero estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera, no había manera de que permitiera que ese cerdo la tocara de nuevo, **torrespera172,** hola nena, James siempre fue un HDP pero finalmente el destino le ha dado algo peor que la muerte o la cárcel, porque será prisionero en su propio cuerpo, como ves? **carolaap,** hola nena, este es el cierre para James, y para el calvario de Bella y Edward, cada uno en su medida fue atacado por ese bastardo, y ahora finalmente se lo han quitado de encima, espero te haya gustado, **Guest,** nadie te tiene por aquí leyendo un simple fic sin chiste, saludos, **Leonciita16,** hola nena, las personas nunca están cuando se les necesita, no te ha pasado? Que alguien choca, te roban y nadie vio nada? Típico, en fin, Bella tomó cartas en el asunto y resolvió las cosas lo mejor que pudo y al final, dio con el resultado que necesitaba, aunque casi le cuesta más que una pierna, mil gracias como siempre por comentar! **Missy,** lo tendrán cariño, James su merecido y su final feliz, muchas gracias por comentar! **Pili,** hola nena, una disculpa por la tardanza, espero este capi haya valido la pena! **Somas,** jajaja perdón cariño! Este capitulo ya va más tranqui para calmar la adrenalina que nos veníamos cargando, espero te haya gustado! **Vanina Iliana,** casi acaba con la vida de James, de cierta forma lo hizo al dejarlo postrado para siempre, incluso aunque ahora se sienta culpable, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, como ves? **Cavendano13,** ya sería el colmo si otra vez James abusara de Bella, aunque no habría sido nada que no pudiera pasar, después de todo la tenía sometida y si Edward no hubiese llegado, quien sabe si ella sola habría podido quitárselo de encima, lo bueno es que James tuvo su merecido, y se va a quedar de esa manera por siempre, **natuchis2011b,** Sí, Bella llamó a la policía pero tuvo que actuar rápido antes de que James la tomase como rehén o huyera con ella y todo empeorara, al final tuvo que tomar una decisión que afortunadamente para ella, salió bien, **Tecupi,** Así es cariño, James muerto? No jodas, no podía permitirle algo tan fácil, así que decidí aprisionarlo en su propio cuerpo, donde solo podrá mover los ojos y respirar, ahí tiene su merecido, como si lo hubiesen castrado y mutilado por maldito, como ves? jaja **rjnavajas,** hola hola, así fue nena, Bella terminó con James, aunque no con su vida, igual lo mandó directo al hospital y con una forma muy triste de quedarse para siempre, igual creo que se lo merecía, como ves? **patymdn,** hola nena, la policía llegó y no fue necesario denunciarlo, James se quedará para siempre postrado, sin poder mover más allá de los ojos, ni siquiera es capaz de hablar, esa será su cárcel, como ves? **caresgar26,** hola nena, la intención de Bella nunca fue irse rodando por las escaleras, fue el inútil de James que ni siquiera podía caerse solo, siempre tenía que andar arrastrando a los demás, al final de todas formas tuvo su merecido, como ves? **injoa,** jajaja eso te pasa por abandonarme unos capítulos, Bella solo se defendió pero nunca se fijó que estaban tan al borde, por lo que al perder James el equilibro se quiso sujetar de ella y solo consiguió que ambos cayeran, por suerte para Bella, James tuvo su merecido, **Tary Masen Cullen,** al final nadie muere, ni James, creo que la muerte para él sería algo sencillo, le tocaba sufrir y pagar todo lo que hizo de otra manera y en vida ;) espero te haya gustado! **JELI** mil gracias por tus comentarios cariño y disculpa la tardanza, espero este capi te haya gustado!

 **Gracias a todas!**


	91. Chapter 91

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a mi beta Chaaani

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—No estés enojado, tan solo tenía que ponernos a salvo.

Edward suspiró mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche. Bella seguía pensando que, ante su silencio, estaba molesto por la manera en la que se puso a sí misma en peligro, y de hecho lo estaba, Dios sabía que perdió diez años de vida al verla rodar por las escaleras y casi perdió la cordura después, al enterarse de su condición.

—Él era más fuerte que tú —negó con la cabeza—, ¿cómo pensaste que solo pateándolo ibas a quitártelo de encima?

—¿Es así como me ves?, ¿como una damisela en apuros?, ¿acaso no logré que me soltara?

Edward respiró profundo, mirándola. Probablemente iba a tener que reformular su opinión de la vieja escuela donde solo los hombres podían con otros hombres, Bella ciertamente había podido quitárselo de encima ella sola, y si no fuera porque en el último manoteo James había logrado tirar de su cabello, habría salido ilesa. Bella no era más esa pequeña criatura que debía aislarse.

—Tienes razón, no eres una damisela en apuros —suspiró—, en realidad eres como una fuerza de la naturaleza, igual de intempestiva… —le acarició la mejilla—, confiaré en ti con esto.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿qué más te ocurre?

Edward tragó saliva ante sus palabras, no había mejor momento para decirle que este. Sin embargo, lo que tenía que decir los iba a afectar profunda e irrevocablemente, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo tomaría Bella, sobre todo con tan poco tiempo que tenían de reencontrarse. Acomodándose mejor en la cama, sujetó su mejilla para que lo mirara.

—No es nada malo. No estés intranquila.

—¿Seguro? —Él asintió—. ¿Entonces por qué no lo dices y ya?

El cobrizo desvió la mirada, temiendo de nuevo por su reacción, decir que iban a una velocidad precipitada era quedarse corto, y Dios sabía que él apenas podía mantener su ritmo, con tantas emociones que tuvieron en la semana, estaba seguro de que había envejecido años, y además estaba _eso_ que le estaba ocultando, miserablemente y sin éxito; Bella frunció el ceño ante su silencio, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado demasiado tiempo, alertándola. Mierda. Más valía que hablara de una vez.

—Bella… yo, es decir tú… durante todo este tiempo, yo… pensé que tú… _mierda_. —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose frustrado, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, así que esperó unos segundos, antes de calmarse—. El doctor te hizo un chequeo para ingresarte, y me dio una inesperada noticia, verás, pensé que te cuidabas cuando teníamos relaciones y…

—Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas —lo cortó mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco—, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

—Lo siento, Bella… te juro que no fue mi intención que esto pasara, yo… debí cuidarte más, debí usar preservativo... —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, deteniéndose frustrado con el vendaje, por lo que se bajó de la cama, donde comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Lo siento mucho.

—No, Edward, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? _No_ estoy embarazada. Me tomo la píldora y nunca se me ha olvidado… —sacudió la cabeza—, tienes que estar entendiendo todo mal, ¿quién te dijo esto? Necesito ver a un doctor cuanto antes.

—Le pedí pruebas de ello. Me mostró los exámenes de sangre.

—¿De san… sangre? —Parpadeó—. Eso no es posible, seguro algo está mal, tiene que haber una equivocación, ni siquiera me siento diferente…

Y mientras ella continuaba hablando, Edward miró inconscientemente su vientre, tan plano y firme, y en lugar de pensar que Bella podía tener razón, se imaginó lo que podría estar creciendo ahí dentro, incluso sano y salvo después de que ella tuviera ese accidente. ¿De verdad iban a tener un hijo? Bella podría tenerle un miedo atroz a esa posibilidad, pero si era cierto, no tenía ninguna duda de que sería una madre maravillosa, porque su chica era brillante en todo lo que hacía.

De pronto, Bella se quedó callada, como si todo se iluminara y tomara forma de entendimiento en el instante en que sus ojos lo encontraron, y su rostro reflejaba una terrible ansiedad. Antes de que James apareciera y pusiera su mundo al revés, ellos habían discutido, precisamente, por lo que a seguridad se refería. Bella no iba a ceder a lo que hacía para las mujeres en Haven, y él había tenido que ceder o perderla, incluso hacía tan solo unos instantes, habían vuelto a discutir, lo que demostraba que tenían mucho que hacer para poder funcionar como una pareja. Tenían que aprender un montón de lecciones para poder siquiera pensar en vivir juntos, casarse… tener un hijo.

Pero ahora, esta noticia se había saltado los planes, y un bebé sin duda venía en camino, el doctor le había hecho diversas pruebas al ingresarla inconsciente, dándole después de unas horas los resultados junto con recomendaciones sobre el cuidado de su futuro hijo, como si él supiera de qué rayos estaba hablando, y que Bella estuviera ahí con esa mirada perdida mientras sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas, no podía ser un indicio de que estuviera feliz por las noticias… y entonces, pasó algo que no se esperaría viniendo de alguien que le había demostrado que no era una damisela: Bella se desvaneció.

 **…**

—Te quiero.

Bella se despertó con esas palabras. Seguía en la camilla del hospital, con Edward sentado a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza, y el cabello con indescriptible preocupación bailando en sus hermosos y oscuros ojos verdes.

—Has vuelto… —Cerró los ojos brevemente, antes de mirarla. Parecía bastante conmocionado, probablemente igual que ella—. Lo siento, Bella, créeme que también estoy muy sorprendido con todo esto.

Y sí, debería formarse en la fila de los iluminados.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—¿Cómo? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Dije, ¿por qué lo sientes? —Centró sus oscuros ojos en él—. Esto fue algo que hicimos juntos, error o no, los dos… ¿es que no lo quieres? —Edward parpadeó, acercándose a ella hasta ponerse al nivel de sus ojos.

—No dije eso. —Sujetó una de sus manos—. Siempre pensé que me encantaría que creáramos algo juntos, algo que fuera producto de nuestro amor, sé que es… precipitado, pero lo quiero, lo quiero con toda mi alma y ni siquiera le conozco. —Ella mordisqueó su labio, desviando la mirada, incapaz de procesar todo esto.

Así que solo alargó la mano, él la tomó al instante, y gracias a Dios, porque estaba demasiado abrumada para responder algo, incluso sentía un inminente ataque de pánico. ¿Qué podía decirle de todas formas? ¿Que las indicaciones de los anticonceptivos decían que funcionaban en un noventa por ciento?, ¿que no estaba lista para nada de esto?, ¿que ella era un desastre y siempre lo sería? La joven tragó con ansiedad. Cuando era adolescente los nervios siempre le provocaban náuseas, pero ahora se temía que esta acuosa saliva no era producto solo del estrés, luego vino más, y luego más, y Bella supo que si no se controlaba iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, así que se esforzó por controlar los efectos de las náuseas. Ahora solo esto faltaría, que estuviera de pronto muy pero que muy embarazada.

—No estoy lista… p-para esto, para tener una familia —balbuceó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Se sentía por un lado avergonzada y por el otro tan estúpida, por solo confiar en las pastillas… Aunque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él. Le quería igual que antes, incluso más. Solo que no sabía cómo iban a enfrentase a algo así y sobrevivir como pareja. ¿Cómo podrían? Estaba bastante segura de que cada vez que Edward sugería que deberían vivir juntos, no tenía en mente convertirse en padre. Aunque sería un padre maravilloso. Lo había visto con Madeleine, y Katherine, era bueno con ellas. Sería el tipo de padre que tuvo, sería como Charlie.

—Yo tampoco me siento listo, pero creo que mientras me tengas paciencia, podemos lograrlo. —Limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares, acunando su rostro—. No te voy a negar que estoy en shock de que metiéramos la pata ahora que somos adultos, en lugar de hace algunos años, pero podemos hacerlo, juntos.

—Tener un bebé me parecía algo remoto… —Se llevó una mano al vientre plano—. Algo inalcanzable, con mi vida tan enfocada en otras cosas y llena de problemas, pero ahora…

—Sé que esto no es lo que querías. Sé que quizás sea un mal momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Le sujetó el mentón para que lo mirara y sus ojos eran extremadamente brillantes y verdes cuando susurró contra sus labios—: Soy feliz.

—¿Tú, eres… qué? —Sacudió la cabeza, sin creérselo—. Yo… estoy asustada, mucho.

—Yo también. Pero te juro, Bella, que todo irá bien. Me aseguraré de que todo vaya bien. Haría lo que fuera por ti. —Ella suspiró audiblemente, recostándose contra su pecho, donde jugó haciendo patrones sin sentido con los botones de su camisa oscura.

—Oh, Edward, ¿en qué lío nos hemos metido? —Él suspiró contra su cabello.

—Nada que no podamos superar.

—Quisiera… —respiró profundo—, Dios, no sé qué es lo que quiero.

—Estaremos bien.

—Como que me está molestando tu positivismo, no sé por qué.

—Porque tienes sueño, duerme un poco más. —Ella suspiró, sus palabras logrando tranquilizarla, cuando enterró la nariz en su pecho.

—Hueles tan bien… yo por mi parte debo oler a la axila sudada de algún malviviente, deberías haber dejado que me bañara.

—En realidad no te lo sabría decir, nunca he estado lo suficientemente cerca de la axila de nadie, menos de un malviviente. —Lo sintió sonreír—. ¿Cuándo lo has estado tú?

—Digo esto en plan metafórico —resopló golpeándole suavemente el pecho—, de verdad me tienes anonadada, con los años te has vuelto tan gracioso…

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Y bueno, prefiero quedarme justo aquí contigo oliendo a la axila de algún malviviente, en plan literal, antes que con la de alguien de verdad sin pensarlo. —La atrajo un poco más contra su pecho—: Y si llegaras a oler a la axila sudada de alguien, entonces debo estar enfermo porque huelen bastante bien. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que buscaría encapsular el olor a axila.

Funcionó, porque eso la hizo reírse, y que el peso en su pecho por todo lo que había pasado, y por todo lo que sin duda iba a pasar, disminuyera un poco.

* * *

 **Bueeeno, ¿qué les pareció la sorpresa?, muchas de ustedes me lo preguntaban pero no podía revelarlo, no hubiese traído chiste, y ahora nuestros chicos están teniendo que darle vuelta a su pasado para enfocarse de lleno en este futuro, ¿les gustó?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **terewee,** y esta vez esperemos para siempre, **Jeli** jajaja no son tan inesperados cariño, siempre lo tuve pensado así, espero que te gustara! mil gracias por comentar, **LuAnKa,** jajaja perdón cariño, te prometo que como ya vamos de salida, solo leerás cosas felices de aquí en delante ;) **Diannita Robles,** hola nena, ahora sí todo el circulo se va completando, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, **miop,** mil gracias por tus palabras cariño, ya vamos de salida así que espero que de ahora en adelante solo leas cosas buenas para nuestros chicos ;) **Gloria,** bueno, decir que me reído lo indecible con tu comentario sería poco, sería más bien como que casi rodé de la risa, jajajaja mira que marcar a James en la cara hubiera sido genial, le hubieran puesto xputo o gay en la frente, en fin lo dejamos inservible con el único movimiento que puede hacer realmente es el de los ojos, así que tiene una cárcel propia para el resto de su vida, igual imaginemos que lo marcamos y lo castramos, jejeje **Vrigny,** hola cariño, Bella seguirá a cargo de la casa de asistencia, después de todo, es una parte de su vida, muchas gracias por comentar! **Vanina Iliana,** mil gracias a ti por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capi también! **Noelia,** hola nena, los chicos van a tener que encontrar la paz, si o sí, porque se les vienen cosas más importantes, incluso con sus demonios y demás traumas, como ves? **carolaap,** Mil gracias a ti cariño **,** Bella tuvo que tomar una fuerte decisión pero consiguió zafarse de James, ahora está en otra encrucijada, pero con Edward a su lado, podrá salir adelante, ya verás, **Moni,** El padrastro sigue en la cárcel, ajjaja, te refieres a James o cómo? **SeguidoradeChile,** hola cariño, gracias por tus palabras, casi siempre les contesto a todas, incluyendo las personas negativas, y procuro no caer en sus juegos, pero como todo, soy humana y caigo, jeje mil gracias por comentar y te cuento que los chicos van a entrar a una etapa más fuerte en su vida, donde no pueden flaquear, **Karla,** Gracias como siempre por tus palabras cariño, el viaje de nuestros chicos ha sido largo, y merecen un bonito final, por eso les he traído algo que, aunque pronto, los unirá más, ;) cómo ves? **jupy** **,** hola nena, ya nadie más aparecerá para estropear lo que los chicos tienen, solo es cuestión de que se adapten a las nuevas circunstancias, **Jo,** mi estimada, como olvidar esa conversación, traía muy presente hablarte por wsp, pero ya ves como es una de olvidadiza, quería ver si te había gustado este castigo, recuerdo que dijimos que podían acabar en el manicomio, o sin piernas, jajaja la imaginación de tus hijos era muy basta, al final decidí dejarlo preso en su propia piel, sin opción a moverse, ni siquiera a morirse, espero te haya gustado! **saraipineda44,** cariño si te mencione! Hasta me fui a ver y ahí estás, jeje quizás entre los demás comentarios no te encontraste pero sip, ahí estás y no te me olvidas nunca porque siempre me dejas comentario, mil gracias! **torrespera172,** hola nena, lo sé, y aunque Bella no lo dijo en voz alta, Edward sí, y creo que para ambos fue un enorme alivio saber que al menos, James ya no va a poder joderlos más en esta vida. **Maryluna,** exacto nena, la muerte era muy fácil para alguien que había fregado a lo largo de todo el fic, **Lizdayanna,** mil gracias como siempre por tus palabras cariño, la muerte yo tampoco consideraba que era lo justo, y ahora lo justo es que nuestros chicos cierren todo ese ciclo y se preparen para esta nueva etapa, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, aunque te cuento que los miedos son muy difíciles de dejar de lado, se tendrán que dejar porque ambos van a entrar a esta nueva etapa donde tienen que ser fuertes por sí mismos y por alguien más, **Sully YM,** y tendrá que prevalecer más esas personalidades porque se les viene de nuevo un mundo encima, con un bebé encamino para unos chicos que tienen tanto que superar, será complicado, como ves? **Injoa,** hola cariño, como tú yo también pienso que los violadores podrían ser castrados, además de solo encerrados, y en el caso de James, pensé que no había nada mejor que hacerlo prisionero en su propio cuerpo, ahí se marchitará y se volverá solo una sombra de lo que es, y pudo llegar a ser, ojalá eso les pasara a todos los villanos! **Pili,** hola nena, todo tranquilo con nuestros chicos, bueno, dentro de lo que tranquilo en realidad pueda llegar a ser, como ves? **debynoe12,** jajaja pobre de ti cariño, sé que te he hecho sufrir lo indecible con todo esto, pero soy de finales felices, ya me crees?, en cuanto a nuestros chicos les toca pagar un poco todo ese sexo sin control que tuvieron, aunque creo que de la mejor forma, como ves? **natuchis2011b,** mil gracias cariño, y seguimos con el amor al tope, como ves? **Somas,** no se merecía morir, la muerte es fácil y rápida, en cambio así, tendrá que morir lentamente y sin poder hacer nada durante lo que le reste de vida, y es mucho porque los chicos ni siquiera están en sus 30 **,** como ves? **cavendano13,** hola nena, James tuvo su merecido quedándose atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, y mientras tanto, nuestros chicos se han caído de espaldas al saber que están esperando un bebé, y justo a tiempo, no le vaya a pasar como a nuestra Bella de cosplay que ya se dio cuenta cuando estaba el bebé encima jajaja **Angelus285** **,** hola nena, Bella y Edward tendrán que superar sus traumas, más que rápido porque viene una personita que no puede vivir entre esos dos mundos, creo que podrán hacerlo, como ves? **Tecupi,** jajajaj la viuda negra de Seattle, y eso que no aniquilamos a Aro, solo lo dejamos pudriéndose tras las rejas, en fin, ahora nuestros chicos están más enfocados en el futuro, y con justa razón, no crees? **caresgar26,** hola nena, espero este capitulo te haya gustado también, incluso con sus sorpresas, **rjnavajas,** hola! Te dejo aquí un poquito de miel, el picante lo dejo para cuando salgan del hospital, jeje espero te haya gustado! **tulgarita,** como siempre nena, mil gracias por comentar, **patymdn** de lo que Bella quizás no se recupere tan pronto, es del susto de que va a ser mamá, pero te aseguro que con Edward ahí podrá superarlo pronto, tú que dices?


	92. Chapter 92

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias por todas las correcciones!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Estás qué?

A Esme se le cayó de las manos la taza de café, aunque por suerte fue sobre la mesa, y no encima de ella, mientras se quedaba mirando boquiabierta a Edward. Carlisle sonrió, ayudando a limpiar el desastre, mientras que Emmett rodeaba los hombros de su esposa con el brazo. Alice parpadeó aturdida, y sinceramente la expresión de Jasper era indescifrable. Renée tan solo dejó escapar un suspiro de dudosa explicación.

—Les pedimos a todos que vinieran, para decirles que estoy embarazada —repitió Bella.

En la habitación se hizo el silencio. Ese incómodo con un par de carraspeos y miradas inquisitorias.

—Fue igual de sorpresivo para mí —aseguró Renée, con los brazos cruzados—. Apenas y me ha presentado a Edwin y me sale con esto.

—Sí, de hecho fue inesperado, pero bienvenido —dijo Edward, dándole un beso a Bella en la sien, mientras la atraía con suavidad a sus brazos—. Nunca había estado tan contento en toda mi vida.

—Claro que estás contento, bastardo —se rio Emmett, cruzando la estancia, para darle un fuerte abrazo de esos que amenazaba con dejarlo sin cervicales.

—No abraces a Bella con esta fuerza, ¿quieres?

—¿Tan pronto ya estás de neurótico?

—Son espléndidas noticias, Bella, mi Madeleine necesita un pequeño amiguito. ¿Para cuándo lo esperas? —intervino Rose.

—Para julio. —Posó la mano en su vientre—. Sinceramente todo esto ha sido… un poco difícil de digerir —comentó Bella, de nuevo sus ojos cargados de esa incertidumbre.

—Estará bien, eres una mujer increíble, verás cómo te cambia la vida para bien, aunque claro… ¡olvídate de dormir! —Las risas de las mujeres se hicieron presentes, sin embargo su chica tan solo se puso más pálida.

—Creo que esto se merece un brindis. Estoy muy orgulloso de los dos. —Carlisle se acercó y le estrechó la mano a Edward, antes de besar a Bella en la mejilla—. Será increíble tener un pequeño correteando por el vestíbulo, Dios sabe que nos hace falta un poco de vida por aquí.

—Exacto. —Esme se había detenido frente a ellos y los abrazó al mismo tiempo—. Y aunque sigo muy sorprendida, estoy más que feliz por ustedes.

—Vamos a la barra, les preparé una bebida para celebrar —murmuró Carlisle, invitando a los demás hacia el otro salón.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos —murmuró Esme, separándose—, sabes que no busco otra cosa que tu bienestar, Edward, solo quiero la felicidad para ti, y que mejor que la encuentres con la mujer que amas de verdad.

A su lado, Bella se sonrojó, sus pequeños brazos buscando soporte cuando lo rodeó por la cintura, él la atrajo hacia su costado, quitándole un mechón del rostro.

—Puedes volver a decirme Anthony, tía, creo que a estas alturas es ridículo que siga prohibiéndoselos.

Esme dejó escapar una exhalación, y solo entonces Edward comprendió, que cuando ella lo acogió en su casa, no era él mismo. Él venía huyendo de todo un pasado, y Bella no fue la única cosa que dejó detrás, dejó su nombre, sus padres, sus lazos familiares, su… esencia. Ahora tampoco es que se arrepintiera, lo había necesitado en ese momento para sobrevivir, pero comprendía ahora que toda su manera de actuar, había tenido un daño más colateral del que se había dado cuenta.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Anthony —dijo Esme, con una voz áspera.

—Es bueno volver a casa, Esme, gracias por todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo, ya sabes… por ser mi mamá.

—Bien, ahora sí ya lo has logrado—comentó con la voz quebrada, pero dejando escapar una risa siguió hablando—. Te has empeñado en hacerme llorar esta tarde, ¿no?

—No era mi intención —aseguró, soltando a Bella para poder atraer a su tía a sus brazos.

 **…**

Bella dejó a Edward y a su tía solos, para darles un poco de privacidad y también para no ponerse a llorar con ellos, porque de verdad, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, dejándola como un mar de hormonas a la menor oportunidad. Así que caminó hacia el salón pero apenas dio un paso dentro, cuando Alice la sujetó por el brazo.

—¡Eres la peor amiga del mundo! —Alice la arrastró lejos del bullicio—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme, cuando tu bendición estuviera ya en la secundaria?

—Perdón, Alice —suspiró mirando los increíbles ojos azules de su amiga—. No es algo que estuviéramos planeando, solo… pasó. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie que lo último que quería era… convertirme en madre.

—Lo sé —asintió—, por eso mi shock, ¿ves esta cara? —hizo un gesto abarcando su rostro—, casi se me tuerce de la impresión. Primero me matas de un susto cuando supe que James te atacó en tu casa, y ahora esto, tienes que dejarme respirar, amiga. —Bella sonrió, empujando un mechón de su largo cabello tras las orejas.

—No quiero pensar en el bebé como un accidente, ¿sabes? —suspiró tocando su casi inexistente barriga—. No quiero que crea que no lo deseo, o que es inoportuno, pero estoy asustada. —Su mirada se desvió hacia Renée, quien estaba platicando con Carlisle—. Dios sabe que amo a mi mamá, y que ella a mí, pero aun así… cometió errores…

—No vas a ser igual que tu mamá. —Alice la miró fijamente—. Grábate eso, tú nunca serás como ella, ni en las cosas buenas, ni mucho menos en las malas. Eres una mujer totalmente independiente; de tu forma de actuar, de tu futuro y de tus lazos sanguíneos, ¿lo entiendes? —Bella se mordió el labio.

—Edward lo lleva diferente —suspiró al verlo entrar en el salón, su mirada vagando por las personas, y suavizándose al encontrarla, antes de guiñarle el ojo y dirigirse hacia donde estaban los chicos—. Él está encantado, es casi como si flotara en una nube y bueno… es difícil no contagiarse con su positividad, me hace soñar con que podremos lograrlo.

—No lo sueñes, amiga. —Alice sonrió sosteniendo sus manos—. Será una realidad.

 **…**

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa de Edward, a donde pese a sus protestas se había mudado, él la sujetó por un brazo girándola para que quedara de frente, y la besó en una forma febril y desesperada, casi rayando en lo insano mientras azotaba la puerta detrás de él, y como últimamente venía pasándole, Bella se encendió como una hoguera, su cuerpo respondiendo al instante, sus pechos sintiéndose pesados y sensibles. De pronto no podía recordar dónde estaban, ni siquiera su nombre.

—Te necesito, Bella —susurró bajo, arrastrando la boca hasta su garganta, y luego moviéndola más abajo, sobre la seda de su vestido hacia un pecho. Se concentró en su pezón, sujetándolo entre las capas de tela y sus dientes.

—Oh… Dios, pensé que esta cosa haría que no me tocaras en eones —gimió refiriéndose a su férula, él se había mostrado bastante renuente a cualquier actividad después de que salieran del hospital.

—Lo siento por eso. Tan solo estaba… preocupado.

Sin más, la levantó en vilo y la cargó hacia la habitación. Mientras tanto, Bella besaba su cuello, su mandíbula, no quería pensar en nada excepto el viaje sensual al que la estaba llevando. Era tan bueno amándola, era tan bueno en todo lo que hacía.

—También te necesito, te deseo tanto.

Su propia voz sonó jadeante incluso para sus oídos. Edward la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, e inmediatamente sintió sus manos levantándole el vestido, y luego, sintió lo fresco de la noche pasando sobre su piel cuando él lo pasó sobre su cabeza. Estaban a mediados de noviembre, y Edward no se había molestado en encender la calefacción pero Bella no la necesitaba, se sentía lo suficientemente caliente, muchas gracias. Él la acostó con cuidado sobre las mantas y se cernió sobre ella, sus brazos tatuados a los lados de su cabeza, encerrándola, devorándola con ojos hambrientos.

—¿Dónde me necesitas? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Quiero todo, no me importa por dónde empieces.

Y no importaba. Nunca importó. Cualquier cosa que hiciera, Bella la quería. Lo necesitaba en ese momento, así que movió sus dedos con agilidad por los botones de su camisa y empezó a desabotonarlos, y mirarlo sonriendo fue glorioso, ya no se tensaba con su toque, incluso amaba que lo desnudara, y Bella no iba a fallarle, incluso con la molesta férula que le impedía moverse apropiadamente sobre su imponente cuerpo.

—Jodido infierno —gimió, sus ojos con una salvaje necesidad cuando se incorporó y la ayudó pateando los pantalones y bóxer—. Te amo demasiado, sobre todo cuando te pones desesperada.

—Entonces me amas mucho ahora, porque estoy súper desesperada por sentirte.

Edward sonrió mientras empujaba su sostén y tomaba ambos senos en sus manos, inclinándose para chupar la punta de los pezones, enviando un rayo inesperado de calor directo a su centro. Arqueando su espalda con las manos, encontró el cierre de su sostén, abriéndolo fácilmente, antes de arrojarlo a algún lugar de la alcoba, y gruñó de placer cuando volvió a sus pechos, probándolos implacablemente, las puntas de su barba arañando pero su lengua en el más suave de los roces. Él sabía exactamente cómo chupar y lamer, conduciéndola a una frenética y desesperada necesidad.

—Eres perfecta —dijo ásperamente, empujando un largo y grueso dedo en su interior.

Bella gimoteó moviéndose contra su mano, y gritó cuando dobló el dedo para encontrar ese punto que cerraba la brecha entre el placer y el orgasmo, y debería ser vergonzoso como la llevó ahí en pocos segundos, pero lo había deseado desesperadamente por muchos días. Era injusto que le hiciera todo eso en pocos segundos, pero no iba a culparlo por darle semejante placer.

—Quiero hacer que te vengas —jadeó, tomando su miembro en la mano, acariciando arriba y abajo, amando el fuerte siseo que dejó sus labios.

El cuerpo de la joven se sacudió con el sonido, y respondió con una descarga de necesidad que electrizó cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente hacía apenas unos segundos. Apretando el puño, ella deslizó su pulgar sobre su piel satinada, y mientras él gemía, su sensibilidad aumentaba aún más, hasta que estuvo segura de que ni siquiera necesitaba un toque... sólo su respiración sobre su piel sería suficiente para hacerla estallar otra vez. Edward se inclinó para besarla con pasión, antes de colocarse detrás de ella, deslizó la palma entre sus muslos, y le abrió ligeramente las piernas. Ella se arqueó contra su caricia, obligando a que su contacto fuera más profundo. Su pene empujó la unión de su trasero e instintivamente, levantó una pierna para permitir que se deslizara entre sus muslos.

—Por favor —susurró jadeando—. Entra ahora. —Se apretó contra él, y la punta de su cabeza encontró su centro cuando finalmente la penetró en un empuje largo y lento.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo con voz maravillosamente ronca.

—¿Ya te estás poniendo paranoico ? —Se arqueó, arrastrándolo más profundo—. Ni siquiera vamos por la mitad del embarazo —dijo haciéndolo reír contra su piel.

 **…**

Edward se acomodó mejor detrás de ella, y empezó a penetrarla en serio, empujándose en su contra mientras ella hacía lo propio, tomando su verga con ese pequeño apretón de músculos y un giro de sus caderas, dándole a entender alto y claro que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Estaba seguro de que si algo no iba bien, ella lo diría, confiaba en ella. Así que se abandonó entonces, adentrándose en su dulce suavidad como si fuese a morir sin ella. Bella estiró su espalda y hundió el puño en su cabello, aferrándose a él, apretando su boca contra su cuello y Dios, olía tan bien, como lavanda y vainilla, pero debajo de todo eso estaba ese aroma natural suyo que siempre asociaba con la fuerza.

Bella era fuerza. Los delicados músculos de sus brazos y su espalda se tensaban mientras se mecía contra él, y sus dedos se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo, guiando su boca donde ella quería. Edward la sujetó por las caderas, encontrando al fin el ritmo que ella necesitaba. Su sangre se aceleró cuando comenzó a impulsar sus caderas con decisión, haciéndola gemir y logrando con eso volver su respiración ráfagas rápidas y calientes…

Ella le enterró las uñas en un brazo y ese disparo de dolor calentó aún más su sangre. El sedoso canal de Bella latiendo al segundo siguiente a su alrededor, contrayendo y liberando mientras él continuaba balanceando sus caderas. Y aunque la posición de cuchara limitaba sus movimientos, así como la profundidad de sus embestidas, Edward se corrió con un último empuje.

.

.

La habitación se encontraba tenuemente iluminada, seguramente estaba por amanecer, cuando Bella se removió entre sus brazos. Se había dormido justo detrás de ella.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —preguntó con la voz ronca, tallándose los ojos.

—¿Serás más paranoico ahora que vas a ser papá? —Él escondió una sonrisa en su cabello, deleitándose con su aroma a vainilla.

—No te garantizo nada.

—Eso me temo —suspiró—, desde ya te digo que no obtendrás nada bueno tratándome como si fuera de cristal.

—No te preocupes —besó su sien—, me he dado cuenta de ello a lo largo de estas semanas. —Ella se incorporó, apoyando una mano en su pecho.

—Parece que estuvieras esperando secretamente esto. —Lo miró estrechando los ojos, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. ¿Es esto acaso una de esas escenas de machos?

—Claro, competencia de testosterona —asintió—, no podía esperar para tenerte embarazada y que todos lo supieran, sobre todo cuando todos ellos saben de tus habilidades, como por ejemplo: usar armas de electrochoques, o dar ganchos mortales, la verdad esto me hará quedar como un súper hombre frente Jasper y Emmett. —Ella se rio.

—Eres un idiota.

—Síp, pero me amas —aseguró robándole un suave beso, ella suspiró pero antes de que se retirara, enredó los dedos en su cabello, prolongando el momento, logrando que su corazón se sosegara un poco, pero el calor en su cuerpo subiera.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto? —Él se separó un poco para mirarla.

—En realidad no lo estoy —respondió con sinceridad—. Mierda, creo que si me pongo de pie me voy a caer. A veces tengo que fumarme un par de cigarros y… sí, seguro que me he tomado un trago, pero sé con certeza que tú serás la mejor con todo esto y que lo más probable es que yo sea un idiota y un completo inútil.

—No lo serás.

—Yo no lo apostaría. —Bella rodó los ojos, dándole un beso.

—Yo apostaría todo por ti —dijo acariciando su cabello—, no quiero que pienses de esa manera, hablemos de otra cosa… hablemos del bebé, por ejemplo: no quiero que tenga dos nombres como nosotros —murmuró sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—¿No te gustan los nombres de telenovela? —Ella se incorporó.

—Mírame. —Sujetó su rostro—. Será un solo nombre, y no será complicado.

—Bien —bufó fingidamente indignado—. Me olvido de Adelfried, entonces.

Ella se rio, acomodándose en la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos y sí, tenerla así le daba otro tipo de emoción, como poder rodearla con sus brazos, para cubrirla con su cuerpo y proteger la vida en su interior. Esa vida que juntos habían formado, y que cuidarían más que a su propia vida.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, les cuento que el siguiente capitulo será el final! Y aunque nuestros chicos tienen miedo a todo lo que conlleva ser padres, creo que lo están haciendo bien, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Adriana Molina,** hola cariño, gracias a ti por comentar siempre, ya estamos a solo un capitulo del final, espero que te guste! **Guest,** 91 capitulos en dos días jajaja eres mi heroína jaja bueno espero te guste lo que queda de la historia, no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **Gloria,** sé que sigues imaginándote cortándole a James la cara con el cuchillo pero ya hay que olvidarlo, seguro está ahí tumbado muriendo de coraje con baba seca en la boca por inútil, jeje te cuento que aunque Bella esta nerviosa, Edward esta ahí para ella más que nunca en su papel de Anthony, ahora que sabe que nada los puede separar y que Bella se quedará con él, creo que es fácil para él volver a ser un poco como antes, como lo ves? **Diannita Robles,** hola cariño, acá te traigo ya él penúltimo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado! **LuAnKa** **,** esperemos que entre los 3 lleven una hermosa familia yo creo que así será, gracias siempre por comentar! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti como siempre nena, **Gis Cullen** **,** JAJAJA ay Dios, que asco! Lo bueno es que ahorita está solo para que no ande con fetiches tan raros, te mando saludos! **Noelia,** Gracias a ti como siempre cariño, ya vamos de salida con esta historia, espero te haya gustado este capi! **SeguidoradeChile,** Edward se permite más que nunca ser como era antes de que todo colisionara, y lo veo más como Anthony, no del todo como alguna vez fue pero es más accesible, y como siempre, mil gracias por tus palabras de verdad las atesoro y las agradezco un montón! **caresgar26** **,** Creo que para Edward es fácil manejar a Bella, porque él mismo sabe lo que es ser cambiante jaja, mientras están llevando bien las cosas, cómo los ves? **nydiac10** **,** mil gracias a ti por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capi, **Angelus285** **,** yo creo que sí nena, con ningún tipo raro merodeandolos y con un bebé ocupando su tiempo y mente, será más fácil para ellos, saludos! **Tecupi,** Creo que será fácil para ellos avanzar con esto, aunque Bella está súper nerviosa, para Edward es más fácil porque siente más que nunca esa conexión con su chica, como los ves? **terewee** **,** jejeje ya vamos de salida con esta historia! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, **Miop,** Mil gracias por tus palabras nena, te cuento que los chicos tienen muy pocos problemas ahora, quizás solo acostumbrarse a la idea de ser padres, cómo los ves? **torrespera172** **,** Gracias a ti como siempre por comentar nena, esperemos ahora todo sea miel sobre hojuelas con ellos! **saraipineda44** **,** Gracias a ti cariño, nuestros chicos se están acostumbrando a ser una familia, y próximamente a tener a su bebé con ellos, como ves? **Somas,** no, lo que pasó fue que su relación después de encontrarse entró de lleno al sexo, y si Bella no fue tan cuidadosa o las pastillas no le hicieron, no podremos saberlo jeje, el cao es que ya van a tener un bebé entre ellos antes incluso de lo esperado! **Maryluna** **,** gracias a ti nena, me alegra que te haya gustado! **carolaap** **,** Nop nena nada de villanos, como les comenté el capi que sigue es el último, saludos, **Leonciita16** **,** hola cariño como les comenté ya vamos de salida, alistalos el siguiente capi es el último, Edward esta totalmente siendo Anthony porque creo que finalmente él ha visto la luz al final de ese túnel lleno de pesadillas en el que se encontraba, como los ves ahora? **liduvina** **,** gracias a ti y como siempre por comentar! **Graciela,** mil gracias, espero me cuentes que te pareció este capi! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, creo que será fácil para ellos esta nueva etapa, porque los dos estaban ya construyendo su futuro y que mejor que con un bebé, **Vrigny,** hola nena, yo también pienso que Edward ha esperado por esto por mucho tiempo, siempre fue criado en un núcleo familiar bueno e integro, Elizabeth le enseñó a portarse como un caballero todo lo que pudo, y aunque quizás Edward lo olvidó en el camino, no dudo que se componga ahora, **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** Lo que pasó es que los chicos cuando eran jóvenes se cuidaban con preservativos, de adultos Edward no pensó bien en las cosas ni Bella, quizás si no se hubieran cuidado de adolescentes con preservativo, el bebé hubiese llegado más pronto y habría sido otra historia! **aea7,** muchas gracias por comentar! **Sully YM** **,** espero te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos! **Guest,** espero te haya gustado este capi nena, y no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **debynoe12** **,** asi es nena, te recuerdo preguntándolo por eso no podía contestarles la verdad, pero ahora veo que muy pocas lo esperaban! Me alegro que fueras perspicaz, te cuento que aunque para Bella es complicado, para Edward es todo lo contrario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ya ves, conmigo solo finales felices jeje, **kaja0507** **,** hola nena como bien dices, ahora les toca esta etapa donde serán muy felices esperemos! Como ves? **Pili,** Gracias a ti! Que bueno que te haya gustado, **Lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, Bella sigue preocupada, pero con la ayuda de Edward Anthony, jeje verás que lo llevan lo mejor posible, mil gracias por comentar! **patymdn** **,** hola nena, Bella esta preocupada pero verás que con Edward es más fácil salir adelante ahora con su bebé, **Cavendano13,** hola nena, jajaja pensé que a lo mejor me descubrían antes, al menos la sorprendí al final, mil gracias por comentar! **rjnavajas** jejeje, mil gracias cariño, y aunque asustados, van felices en esta nueva etapa.


	93. Chapter 93

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Gracias a mi beta Yanina Barboza por acompañarme en otra historia más, y orientarme a lo largo de todo este proceso, es complicado, me hundo siempre en el barco, pero un millón de gracias por sacarme a flote!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Tuvimos una tarde complicada, ¿por qué tienes esa ridícula sonrisa plasmada? —preguntó Bella sin poder dejar de mirar esos labios torcidos en una sonrisa.

Habían ido al médico y la doctora había añadido más proteínas a su alimentación actual, regañándola por su falta de peso, pero a veces Bella simplemente no podía dejar de vomitar. No había sido una buena cita, Bella se había sentido culpable a pesar de que les dijeron que el bebé estaba bien, y no había podido evitar llorar todo el camino, Edward la había consolado llegando a casa, la había besado y hecho sentir hermosa, pero ahora, la verdad es que no encontraba qué podía tenerlo sonriendo mientras estaban al fin recostados y bajo las mantas, después de pasar un buen rato haciendo el amor.

—Estar dentro de ti siempre me pone así.

Bella rodó los ojos, al tiempo que acariciaba el relicario que colgaba sobre sus ahora generosos pechos.

—¿No estás asustado de que no seamos unos buenos padres?

Sabía que era la pregunta más recurrente, pero no podía evitarla, y estaba nerviosa mientras deslizaba con cuidado el dedo índice y pulgar sobre el relicario, sintiendo las letras grabadas en él. Simplemente era un pensamiento que la acosaba constantemente, y tenía que externarlo, afortunadamente, Edward no se desesperaba, ni le rodaba los ojos, o la hacía sentir como que algo no estuviera bien con ella, él nunca hacía nada de eso, y su dulce sonrisa y sus palabras sosegaban siempre su corazón.

—De hecho, vivo en un estado perpetuo de miedo —respondió él… sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes? —gruñó tocándole la nariz, Edward sonrió, mordisqueándole el dedo.

—Porque parte de mí está creciendo en tu interior. No puedo evitar pensar en ello todo el tiempo, y ahora que lo vimos de nuevo... tan solo me siento muy afortunado de poder verte embarazada de mi hijo.

—Prometiste que no te comportarías como un cavernícola. —Edward suspiró, atrayéndola a sus brazos, enterrando la nariz con suavidad en su cabello.

—Lo siento. —Bella lo miró, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo sientes. —Edward se mordió el labio sin responder, haciéndola estallar en risas—. Eres tan obvio, no puedo creer que dentro de unos meses seremos una familia.

—Ya somos una familia —dijo quitándole el cabello fuera de los ojos—. Y de verdad lamento, si sientes que me estoy portando como un imbécil, tan solo… nunca pensé que esto podía pasarme a mí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la mitad de mi vida, fui un cero a la izquierda, un chico obeso sin ningún encanto ni atractivo para nadie, cuando te fuiste… me hice a la idea de que eso me merecía, ¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar en algo más? —suspiró besándola, cuando iba a protestar—. Por eso ahora… no puedo ser más que feliz.

—Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, ¿lo sabes?

—Ajá —murmuró acariciándole la mejilla—. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?, esta tarde hiciste muchas cosas.

—Sí, estoy cansada. Casi me dormí en una junta con un par de contratistas en Portrails, y bostecé frente a una nueva inquilina en Haven —murmuró mortificada—. No sé por qué me cuesta tanto mantenerme despierta, sin duda necesito mi cafeína.

Toda sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward, cuando la miró con preocupación.

—Tienes que descansar más. Tal vez podrías venir a casa a dormir la siesta antes de pasarte a Haven.

 **…**

Bella bostezó.

—Me encantaría, pero no me da tiempo. Entre las actividades que tengo retrasadas con Portrails, y las nuevas chicas que llegaron a Haven, gracias a la difusión que dio Alice, no puedo darme ese lujo —suspiró delineando su pecho—. Tendré que empezar a acostarme más temprano.

Decir que a Edward le angustiaba pensar que Bella estaría todas las tardes rodeada de mujeres que atraían problemas, sería un eufemismo. Pero… en fin, a la mierda, no podía impedirlo. No iba a prohibírselo, no aunque estuviera embarazada. Ella era quien era, es decir una guerrera, y esa era toda la realidad. Suspirando retiró el cabello de sus castaños y grandes ojos.

—Bueno, podemos cenar más temprano también… ya sabes, para que no te vayas a quedar dormida en plena acción, sería raro que yo continuara solo —dijo moviendo las cejas, Bella lo miró incrédula, al reírse.

—Oh, Dios, eres tan pervertido. —Edward aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla, y tiró de ella hasta unir sus labios.

—Espero que sea una niña, ¿sabes? —Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?, dado tu comportamiento cavernícola de los últimos meses, no pensaría que quieres una niña. —Él se rio, deslizando los brazos por sus costados, atrayéndola del todo contra su duro pecho.

—Quiero comprarle todo, quiero mimarla como a ti.

—¿Y la dejarás entrenar y correr con chicos? No quiero que no sepa defenderse, las mujeres reales no esperan a que un príncipe venga a salvarlas.

—Hum —murmuró olisqueando su cuello—. Me gusta cuando hablas del futuro, tienes todo previsto. Es sexy. —La besó—. Pues la dejaré que se inscriba en donde quiera, y que participe en cosas que incluso podrían darme un aneurisma, ¿te parece bien?

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que será una niña? Yo creo que será un niño, y ya le tengo un nombre.

—Ahórratelo, es una niña. Tendremos que buscarle un nombre que no sea muy femenino, Dios no quiera que no sea adecuado dado su carácter combativo.

—¿Como cuál? ¿Elizabeth?, tu mamá era una guerrera, me encanta ese nombre…

—No —la interrumpió suavemente—. Para mí solo hay una Elizabeth. Podríamos llamarla Bree.

Bella permaneció en silencio, pensativa.

—Es un lindo nombre, me gusta, sin embargo, será un niño —afirmó antes de bostezar.

—Como tú digas, mami, por lo pronto a descansar —dijo apagando la luz de la mesa de noche, dándole un suave beso en la frente cuando ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

—No puedo creer que no tengas adornos de Navidad. —Edward suspiró mirando a Bella cruzada de brazos frente a él—. Tu mamá estaría tan enojada contigo en este momento.

—Fue difícil cuando murió —comentó, recordando esos días donde Elizabeth decoraba toda su casa, haciéndola lucir como la villa de Santa Claus—. No podía… tan solo no podía estar feliz en una época tan familiar… sin familia.

—Pero ya tienes una familia —dijo Bella acercándose, posando la mano sobre su mejilla—. Tus tíos son como tus padres… —Sujetó su mano y la posó de forma deliberada en su ligeramente curveado vientre—. Y ahora nos tienes a nosotros, seremos una familia, y definitivamente necesitamos decorar, no puedo vivir así.

Edward sonrió, deslizando la mano hacia su cintura, atrayéndola para besarla suavemente.

—¿Conque no puedes vivir así, eh? —La besó con suavidad—. Te amo.

—Demuéstralo —dijo entre sus labios.

—¿Cómo?

—Cocina para nosotros, ¿verdad, bebé? —preguntó acariciando su vientre. Edward suspiró, sintiendo una ligera tensión en los hombros. No cocinaba desde… es más, ya no estaba seguro de que pudiera cocinar algo en lo absoluto—. Podrías empezar con una tarta de limón, Dios sabe que la deseo mucho, como en este momento… y después decoraremos.

 **…**

—Quiero interpretar ese gemido como que te gustó. —Edward la miró comer con una sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro. Bella gimió de nuevo ante el sabor de la deliciosa tarta en su boca—. A menos claro, que sea una señal de que quieres sexo y no la esté entendiendo.

—Oh Dios, ¿por qué me habías privado de esto? —dijo ignorándolo—, es la más deliciosa tarta de limón que he probado en mi vida. Desearía saber cocinar como tú.

—A lo mejor puedas, solo necesitas fijarte cuando lo esté preparando.

—Es una gran idea, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Prometo no sentarme ahí a observar tu trasero trabajar únicamente. —El brillo verde de su mirada se convirtió en uno de burla, por lo que le golpeó en el pie debajo de la mesa—. Idiota.

—Solo estaba bromeando —sonrió mirándola—. Estoy agradecido de que al fin seas capaz de comer. Estaba preocupado sobre tu pérdida de peso, pero ahora es una cosa menos por la que preocuparme.

—Las náuseas siempre han sido algo natural en mí —comentó dando otra probada a la deliciosa tarta—. Además si me permito estar siempre con este apetito, tendrás una ballena irritable por… por novia. —Se moría por probar más tarta pero al pensar en ello hizo una mueca—. Créeme, no quieres que pase.

Mayormente, Bella podía comer ahora y no sentirse enferma inmediatamente. Su bebé estaba definitivamente haciendo saber su presencia a pesar de ser tan pequeño o pequeña, y lo hacía por medio de la comida. A veces aceptándola… otras simplemente haciéndola vomitar como si fuera el exorcista. Él puso abajo el tenedor, y encontró sus ojos con los de ella a través de la mesa.

—Dos cosas, la primera: amo verte disfrutando la comida otra vez. Así que te tengo una promesa, cuando digas que necesitas comer, entonces malditamente cocinaré para ti, lo que quieras. —Tomó un sorbo de su café—. Y segundo, no eres una ballena, eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en la vida, incluso cuando me asustas hasta la mierda con tus insinuaciones de decoraciones navideñas al estilo de mi mamá.

—¿Soy tan aterradora ahora, Edward? Puedes ser honesto —inquirió ruborizada.

Sabía que sus subidas y bajadas emocionales tendían a asustarlo, pero el embarazo había sido duro para ella también, y sí, le preocupaban los cambios emocionales que le estaban ocasionando. No podía controlarlos, y sin embargo, no quería ser la novia loca y hormonal que seguramente lo hacía desear volver a sus días de soltero.

—Nunca. —Él tomó su mano libre, besándole los nudillos, sus ojos verdes chispeando con amor—. Lo que de verdad sería terrorífico es no estar con mi hermosa mujer y nuestro pequeño bebé en camino.

—Te amo. —Se las arregló en serio para decir las palabras sin ponerse a llorar, porque Dios sabía que Edward odiaba las lágrimas, por desgracia ahora estaba peor que nunca, incluso podía ponerse emocional solo por él mirándola de esa manera.

—Te amo más —dijo suavemente, alcanzando su café y tomando un sorbo saludable—, incluso cuando lanzas miradas mortales a mis compañeras de trabajo.

Bella no dijo nada, solo se quedó en su asiento, estudiándolo a fondo. La camisa azul casual remangada hasta los codos, resaltando ese extraño tono de sus ojos, el simple pantalón de vestir que marcaba las poderosas piernas debajo. Edward no necesitaba accesorios, ya que su rostro y cuerpo eran más que suficientes. Era un hombre precioso y apuesto. Y Bella no era ninguna estúpida para creer que con todas esas características remarcables, no llamaría la atención sobre todo en su trabajo. Era un tipo que no estaba casado y un futuro padre, así que no, no se cegaba ante el hecho de que eso le causaría preocupaciones en el curso de su vida juntos. Otras mujeres intentarían atraparlo y se volvería loca cuando lo intentaran. Definitivo.

—¿Estás viajando a ese lugar oscuro y lleno de sufrimiento donde matas particularmente a Kate? —inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona, haciéndola parpadear.

—Puede ser —murmuró empujando el plato lejos, no necesitaba ganar más kilos de los que el embarazo de por sí traería. Edward la miró por un largo rato, sin decir nada, quizás ambos perdidos en pensamientos.

—He descubierto que amo hacerte bromas —dijo él finalmente, y la manera en la que barrió sus ojos por su cuerpo, le dijo que la reacción de celos que tenía, logró encenderlo, de alguna ridícula manera.

—Y al parecer, yo he descubierto que acabas de zarpar en un tren inexistente de lujuria, ¿quieres explicarme cómo llegaste ahí?

—Me pone duro saber que me amas en la misma cantidad que yo. —Sus ojos llamearon y su voz se redujo—. Ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa, Bella. —Con su dedo alcanzó el dedo anular de ella, y empezó a acariciarlo, enviando un hormigueo por su brazo—. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

Bella se estremeció ante su tono y su mirada, Dios, él simplemente era esta energía, y las bromas con él últimamente mutaban a una intensa necesidad de tener sexo salvaje con él, porque resultaba más adorable que nunca, y quizás sus hormonas estaban muy revolucionadas, y sí esta noche se veía realmente caliente. Quería quitarle esa camisa con desesperación…

—Sí —susurró, vergonzosamente jadeante.

—¿Te volverías loca si te propongo matrimonio aquí y ahora?

La castaña parpadeó, quedándose muda, el aliento atascándose en su garganta y bajándola de golpe del tren de lujuria en el que, sin pensarlo, se había subido sola. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, buscando en su mirada la broma.

—Sé que te gustan las bromas, pero con esta sí te pasaste.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Edward…

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Parpadeó atónita, mirándolo, buscando en serio la broma. Pero cuando sus ojos solo… continuaron mirándola, bufó—. No quiero aquí a Edward… Anthony estaría de rodillas.

—Eso puedo corregirlo de inmediato. —Se puso de pie, y llegó hasta su lado dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, y robándole una exclamación.

—Por Dios, no estás jugando.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿me aceptas para siempre en tu vida?

 _«Y ahí va la primera lágrima»,_ pensó Bella mientras lo miraba.

—No sé si darte una bofetada por esta propuesta o lanzarme a tus brazos.

—Prefiero lo segundo —comentó sujetando su mano izquierda, deslizando una hermosa y delicada pieza de oro blanco en su dedo anular.

—Oh, Anthony —lloró empujándose hacia abajo, para estrecharlo—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Entonces cuándo, amor? —comentó en tono preocupado, acunando su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero no cuando estoy gorda y hormonal —lloró, haciéndolo reír.

—No estás gorda, pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos casarnos cuando nazca el bebé —dijo mirándola, sus ojos verdes eran claros, sinceros.

—¿Lo prometes? —susurró entre lágrimas.

—Lo prometo.

Ella asintió, lanzándose a su boca con ímpetu, Edward los levantó sin ninguna dificultad del suelo, y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos rumbo a la alcoba, y mientras besaba el camino de su cuello hacia su mandíbula, Bella pensó que podía alcanzar el éxtasis en su punto más alto, y no era solo físico. Era emocional. Mental. Este preciso momento, era una fusión perfecta entre el pasado, presente y un increíble futuro.

Todo lo que había temido en su vida estaba terminado, y ahora un nuevo futuro al lado de la persona que amaba, apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, este es el final! Espero que les haya gustado ha sido un camino largo de aprendizaje, perdón, y mucho cariño.**

 **Mil gracias por acompañarme con otra historia más, es triste cada vez que termino una historia porque extrañaré a mis personajes y a ustedes, pero también es bonito cerrar ciclos. Espero que se hayan enamorado de esta historia tanto como yo, no me resta más que agradecerles por toda su paciencia y cariño a todas y cada una de ustedes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	94. Epilogo

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Beteado por Yanina, ahora sí, gracias por otro final! ya regresa para aventarnos otra historia ;)

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bree nació el 29 de julio a las cuatro de la mañana, pesando dos kilos novecientos gramos, y… tenía los ojos castaños al igual que Bella y el cabello rojizo como él.

Edward no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

—Ahí tienes, perro, paga —canturreó Emmett, golpeándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno, quizás podía pedirle a la vida que se llevara a Emmett de regreso a Seattle.

—Más vale que mañana te confieses, esa boca sucia no debería entrar jamás a una iglesia.

—Y no lo hago —murmuró Emm aceptando el dinero—. Además de bodas y bautizos, no he dado un paso de buena gana dentro de una iglesia desde que éramos niños.

—Muy mal que digas eso siendo uno de mis padrinos —dijo Edward, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Te da miedo que Rose lo sepa, osito? —canturreó Jasper, ganándose el dedo medio.

Así que… esta era la despedida de soltero que siempre imaginó. Bueno, honestamente quizás no, pero una vez que estás en una relación comprometida, ir a bares o clubes de estríperes es solo buscar problemas. Palabras de Emmett, y de verdad las creía. No se imaginaba a Bella estando feliz con él alrededor de cualquier mujer, desnuda o no. De todas maneras, a estas alturas, ninguno de ellos tenía la necesidad de ir a un club de estríperes, o a beber a algún bar, todos estaban contentos con la vida que llevaban.

La mañana siguiente, Emmett, Jasper y sus tíos, llegaron a la pequeña capilla que habían montado como sorpresa. Sí, por sorpresa entiéndase que Bella no tenía la más remota idea de dónde se iban a casar, ¿cómo había dejado eso en sus manos? Siempre sería un misterio, mientras tanto Esme le sonrió acercándose a él, sostenía en una mano a la pequeña Bree y con la otra a la hermosa Madeleine.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta tarde, Anthony? ¿Estás listo para esto? —preguntó Esme.

Edward sonrió, habían pasado tres años desde el nacimiento de su pequeña hija, y no habían podido casarse, entre sus fuertes agendas y todo el ajetreo de tener un bebé en casa, el tiempo había volado, pero él nunca había quitado el dedo del renglón respecto a casarse, sobre todo ahora que por fin podría…

—Claro, por fin podré ponerle mi apellido a Bella. —Esme rodó los ojos ante su guiño.

—Asegúrate de no ser escuchado, hijo, Bella podría hacer que seas tú quien cambie su apellido, y mira hacia allá, acaba de llegar. —Edward sonrió cuando Bree comenzó a aplaudir, por lo que se puso en cuclillas dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te vas a portar bien, cariño?

Ella asintió, una mirada loca en sus ojos, sus manos moviéndose de arriba abajo. Síp, definitivamente había comido dulces antes de venir. Y no, probablemente se portaría como una pequeña loca, así que le lanzó una dura mirada a Esme, quien solo rodó los ojos indicándole su sitio en el altar. No estaba nervioso, ante todo estaba ansioso, impaciente, quería que esto acabara tanto como que empezara, de hecho tenía los sentimientos confusos. Así que sí, puede que estuviera un poco nervioso. La verdad.

—Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos, hijo —murmuró Carlisle, mientras caminaba a su lado por el camino hacia la cabaña.

Junto con los rezagados, había cortado el pasto, y remodelado la deteriorada cabaña. Les había costado mucho esfuerzo y un par de moretones cuando arrastraron nueva madera para construir el altar y remplazar algunas tejas, sin embargo, todo había valido absolutamente la pena.

—Gracias, Carlisle, y sé que donde quiera que estén, también están orgullosos de ustedes, ¿sabes? No cualquiera acoge a un sobrino como yo.

—Que va —agitó su mano, restándole importancia—. Eres un excelente padre y un buen hijo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Luego le dio un abrazo, de ese tipo que te indica que realmente dice lo que siente, y te conmueve hasta la médula. Y aunque al principio dudó que volver a Forks fuera algo bueno, ahora se sentía increíble estar de regreso en casa.

 **…**

Hubo cientos de veces a lo largo de su vida en los que Bella deseó no llorar. Hoy era una de esas veces. Tenía el maquillaje perfecto que Alice había hecho, el tocado de ensueño, y su vestido era tan increíble que levantaba exclamaciones a cada paso directo que daba al altar.

Así que no, no iba a llorar, o eso se dijo, pero sus ojos ya estaban comenzando el asunto del lagrimeo-no-deseado. Y todo debido al hombre endiabladamente guapo, en el esmoquin hecho a su medida, de pie en el improvisado altar. Bella no podía creer que Edward estuviera todavía aquí, no solo en el altar, sino en su vida, listo para tomarla como su esposa, pasando por alto infinidad de razones por las que quizás no deberían estar juntos, y no solo eso, había montado esto donde todo comenzó para ellos.

La cabaña estaba perfectamente restaurada, pintada y arreglada, el porche con las viejas tejas ahora relucientes, sirviendo como altar y no obstante, viéndose tan acogedora como siempre, frente a ellos el lago resplandeciendo con increíbles destellos de un imprevisto día soleado. Perfecto, era poco para definir el paisaje verde y colorido que los rodeaba. Era justo como recordaba todo, sencillo, acogedor, un increíble lugar que sirvió como su refugió durante muchos días… de pronto se sentía como volver a casa, aunque nunca lo había pensado así.

Hicieron sus votos sencillos, con palabras tradicionales que por lo general se han repetido desde el inicio de los casamientos. Solo le habían pedido al señor Weber que hiciera un cambio pequeño y él amablemente sustituyó la frase «hasta que la muerte nos separe» por una más apropiada que rezaba: «tanto como duren nuestras vidas».

Y por extraño y cliché que pareciera, cuando por fin se unieron como marido y mujer, el mundo en el que Bella había vivido, turbio, oscuro y revuelto, de pronto pareció estabilizarse en la posición correcta, y todo gracias a él y a su ahora pequeña Bree.

 **…**

—Por favor, no llores.

—La culpa la tienes tú —aseguró Bella, golpeándolo en el pecho.

—¿Te gustó? —Ella sorbió, una sonrisa llorosa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Es perfecta, nunca me imaginé… —sacudió la cabeza—, pero debí hacerlo, no serías tú si no me hubieras sorprendido con esto —aseguró abarcando el espacio en la cabaña.

Después de que la boda se realizara, los votos fueran dichos, una comida fuera servida, y un pequeño baile siguiera después, al caer la noche los invitados se habían ido, y con sus tíos, la pequeña Bree, dejándolos entonces solos en la pequeña cabaña que fue su refugio y su confidente.

—Incluso pusiste velas —susurró Bella, todavía incrédula caminando por el pequeño espacio, deteniéndose aquí y allá, perdida en recuerdos, pero cuando se giró en busca de su ahora esposo, se quedó sin aliento.

Él verde en sus ojos se había vuelto casi negro, y con esa mirada le decía que no le importaba mucho la decoración, las flores, incluso la cama que había mandado a traer especialmente para este día, parecían más bien enfocados únicamente en ella, con un deseo tal, que se sacudió entera. Él caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, retirándole el velo, y luego, la cortina de su cabello fue barrida a un lado, dejándola sentir suaves labios besando un camino por su cuello con firmeza.

Su cálida boca succionando ese punto sensible tras su oreja dejándola sin aliento y temblando de deseo en un segundo. Pero después de todo, con Anthony siempre había sido así, apenas la tocaba y ya se encontraba reducida a un charco de hormonas desesperadas por su toque.

—Ahora, señora Cullen, ¿me permite desnudarla? —Bella asintió con una sonrisa, intentando no rodar los ojos.

Para Edward parecía imperativo estar llamándola señora Cullen, lo había hecho toda la tarde en la boda, y casualmente cuando se dirigía a ella, y ahora de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar el encaje en su vestido. Bella dejó que sus manos se sumergieran en su cabello cobrizo mientras buscaba sus labios, y se aferró a ese descontrolado cabello, llevando la pasión a otro nivel. La joven se escuchó gemir mientras él la devoraba con besos aún más profundos, que la tenían literalmente temblando de deseo y no le importó. Sabía que estaban solos, y no veía por qué ralentizar las cosas, no quería detenerse, nunca con él. Una vez que Edward le quitó el vestido, dio un paso atrás y se quedó quieto.

Bella pudo ver como los músculos de su cuello se tensaban, a medida que sus ojos barrían el conjunto de lencería que había escogido especialmente para esta noche.

—Bella… te ves tan hermosa y sexy en estos momentos. No te muevas. Quédate justo así, necesito grabarte a fuego en la retina.

Y luego, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella. Bella se apoyó con suavidad en la pared, mientras él se llevaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro.

—Eres la más hermosa, perfecta criatura… y eres finalmente mía —dijo acercando su rostro más cerca de su sexo ahora expuesto.

El hambre intensa en sus ojos, la anticipación de saber lo que se vendría, la hizo ignorar todas esas palabras de "pertenencia" y lo dejó tener su momento, después de todo, él la tenía ardiendo de deseo y lujuria, cuando deslizó los dedos por su cabello, y con un suave tirón lo condujo a donde lo necesitaba.

—Oh, mierda, sí —gruñó en un descenso rápido, hundiendo su lengua dentro de ella bruscamente.

Bella gritó su nombre, incapaz de reprimir el volumen, terriblemente agradecida de que estuvieran solos, no solo en la cabaña, sino esta noche porque no podía contenerse con lo que estaba mascullando ni gimiendo. En casa ahora con la pequeña Bree, sus encuentros se veían limitados la mayoría de las veces a gemidos contra la almohada o mordidas de puños, nada de exclamaciones que pudieran interrumpir el sueño de su pequeña. Tampoco era que fuera una ruidosa consumada, pero con tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se sentía bien liberarse de ciertas cadenas.

Edward devoró su sexo como alguien privado de cualquier tipo de alimento, con su lengua jugando en peligrosos remolinos, y sus dedos entrando y saliendo decididos a llevarla a la cima de un orgasmo explosivo que sin duda la haría gritar más que su nombre, él la sujetó por las caderas, y se internó aún más en su sexo hasta el punto en el que Bella temía por su capacidad de soportar más placer. Él siempre había sido así, la consumía llevándola a cotas indescriptibles de placer, y un poco más.

De pronto, lo sintió mover su cuerpo, acomodándose bajo ella, escuchó el indiscutible sonido cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, junto con el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón, entonces se puso de pie, pateando todo. Tenía los ojos turbios de deseo, se relamió los labios mientras la miraba, entonces sujetó su pierna y su pene estaba en su entrada, listo para deslizarse dentro.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama —aseguró con una voz tan ronca, que la hizo estremecer, incluso su sexo tuvo una pequeña contracción—. Puse las velas, los pétalos, todo lo que se merece alguien tan hermoso como tú. —Bella suspiró, acunando sus mejillas.

—Mientras sea contigo, cualquier lugar es especial para mí, Anthony. —Lo miró fijamente, mientras tomaba su erección y la guiaba todo el camino a casa.

Los dos jadearon por la intensidad de su unión, mirando el uno dentro del otro por un segundo mientras él yacía encerrado profundamente dentro de ella, pulsando de calor. Y mientras el verde de sus ojos se fundía en el chocolate de ella, así lo hicieron sus corazones. Estaba tan segura de ello como de su próximo aliento.

Edward comenzó a moverse, llenando su boca con su lengua y sus entrañas con su miembro, empujando en partes iguales sin clemencia y, a medida que sus cuerpos entraron en ese frenesí de sexo, calor y la lujuria carnal, él le dijo todas las cosas que amaba oír, porque así es como era Edward, entregaba todo de sí, sin reservas ni secretos, no había nada que el uno no supiera del otro.

Y mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared, mientras sentía sus senos rebotar contra su duro pecho y sus manos ahuecando su trasero, Bella sonrió encantada de que así fuera la primera vez con su esposo. No podría haber pedido nada más.

 **…**

Edward sabía que era afortunado, por muchas cosas, pero justo esta imagen era de las primeras en su top diez.

La primera… fue ver a Bella esa tarde esperándolo en su casa, ella había vuelto. Y tanto como estaba asustado, enojado y dolido, por dentro estaba increíblemente feliz de saber que lo había buscado y estaba de regreso, la segunda fue ver nacer a Bree. Esa niña de increíble cabello rizado y cobrizo, con los mismos ojos expresivos de Bella y su carácter combativo, era su luz, el motivo de que respirara cada día, la alegría que no sabía que podía llegar a existir, al nacer su pequeña, había sido como una enorme luz que había borrado toda la oscuridad y miedos que aún pudiera albergar en su alma.

Y luego estaba esta imagen, cuando Esme sonrió abriendo la puerta y detrás de ella, Bree se lanzó hacia ellos. Su sonrisa era perfecta, su rostro como el de un pequeño ángel, era increíble que entre los dos hubieran creado algo tan hermoso. Bella se puso en cuclillas y Bree la estrechó con fuerza. Verlas juntas, siempre sería una de sus imágenes favoritas.

Bella besó su mejilla, empujando fuera de sus ojos ese cabello castaño y ondulado.

—Te extrañamos, bebé. ¿Qué hiciste?

Bree nunca había sido una de esas pequeñas niñas lloronas, pegajosas que se volvían dementes al no ver a sus padres, quizás gracias a aquello de "vamos a meterla en todos los deportes" y "arriba la independencia", Bella podía ser un poquitín exagerada con eso, no que se lo fuera a decir, muchas gracias.

—¡Pastilina! —gritó emocionada, con las pequeñas manos aún llenas de plastilina. Edward sonrió, antes de hacer una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Te portaste bien?

—¡Sí!

Probablemente no, pero con esos ojos fácilmente todo podía perdonársele.

Después de eso, los tres se dirigieron a Haven, Bella tenía que pasar por unos papeles para revisar en casa, pero al estacionarse sus manos se hicieron puños sobre el volante ante la vista. Un tipo estaba golpeando los barrotes y de pronto todo fue como un _déjà vu_ , aprovechando que Bree estaba en su asiento de atrás, ella se bajó, taser en mano. Jodida mierda. Edward miró a su hija jugando con la plastilina, y entonces se bajó también, y apoyado contra el auto, escuchó la pelea verbal de esos dos por lo que parecieron horas, cuando en realidad solo fueron unos minutos, que terminaron con el tipo largo y flacucho, yéndose por donde vino.

Así que Bella entró por los papeles, Edward se devolvió al auto, después de saludar con un gesto de cabeza a Jacob. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles nunca, ¿verdad?

—Sigo sin aprobar que los tipos te griten.

—Por eso no te pedí que te bajaras.

Ambos continuaron en un silencio espeso, y cuando Edward suspiró, fue porque sabía que había metido un poco la pata.

—Lamento todo esto —dijo bruscamente—. Sé que me has pedido infinidad de veces manejar estas situaciones sola, pero simplemente… no puedo evitarlo.

Inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento, Bella lo miró duramente.

—Sabes que no soy una princesa en apuros que necesita ser salvada, en este matrimonio, quiero que entiendas que la reciprocidad es imperativa. Soy tu compañera, no tu encargo, y te ayudaré a salir adelante también si así lo requieres, porque tú también me necesitas a mí.

—Sí —murmuró—, ciertamente lo hago. —Bella suspiró, antes de sonreír buscando su mano.

—Primera pelea de casados, ¿eh?

—Primera. —Sujetó su mano, llevándosela a los labios, antes de mirar por el retrovisor, su pequeña se había dormido en el camino—. ¿Sabes?, en lugar de que me incomode nuestra primera pelea, es un gran estímulo. ¿Quieres ir a nuestra alcoba y ordenarme un poco más?

Ella entrecerró los ojos otra vez.

Edward pensó que sin duda hay momentos en la vida en los que haces planes, incluso los imaginas llenos de colores, de risas, de felicidad, te imaginas todo eso cumplirse en alta definición, y cuando por fin ese momento tan perfecto de alguna manera se cumple, entonces no puedes sino rezar y agradecer porque permanezca, porque la realidad se acerque a aquella fantasía que te creaste en tu pequeña mente.

—Di por favor.

Y luego están esas alienígenas veces, en que la realidad supera a la fantasía… para bien.

—Por favor, mi señora.

Ella se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y justo ahí, mirando su sonrisa, el reflejo del sol en su cabello, y toda esa radiante felicidad, Edward supo que Bella era ese cierto alguien, esa fuerza que iba a necesitar siempre para hacer algo.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, mil gracias chicas por todos sus comentarios, por acompañarme a lo largo de esta y todas mis demás historias, ya saben que las aprecio muchísimo, y les agradezco infinitamente todas sus opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, al final, es lo que me hacen crecer como escritora, les mando un fuerte abrazo!**


End file.
